


All Our Secrets Laid Bare

by fangtasia, firethesound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curry, Diventare una coppia, Duellare, Locali e pub, M/M, Magia senza bacchetta, Mistero, Perdita della verginità, Pompini, Prima volta, Sesso in ufficio, Sesso sotto la doccia, Si parla di sesso, Tatuaggi magici, Tea, Trappole, auror partner, cappelli, indagini, innamorarsi, occhiali, relazione segreta, segreti, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 147,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy è un Auror da sei anni, nel corso dei quali quattro dei suoi partner sono morti. Ed è a Harry Potter, in veste di suo nuovo compagno, che viene assegnato l’incarico di indagare su quelle morti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Our Secrets Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227880) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> **Titolo** : All Our Secrets Laid Bare (Ogni nostro segreto messo a nudo)  
>  **Autrice** : firethesound  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Esplicito  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : Potete trovare la storia originale qui, sull'account dell'autrice.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
> 

 

****

 

Harry Potter odiava il lunedì. Odiava davvero il lunedì, dopo essere stato di turno anche durante il fine settimana. Ma, in _particolare_ , odiava il lunedì dopo essere stato di turno anche durante il fine settimane e aver dovuto trascorrere quei due giorni aggiuntivi con quell’imbecille del suo collega che…

«Dannato idiota. Fottuto _culo_ pigro. Non è altro che una spina nel fianco» mormorò Harry a voce alta, e una strega che passava di lì boccheggiò rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia affinché abbassasse un po’ i toni. «Ehm, non intendevo lei. Mi scusi. Buona giornata!» le urlò dietro, correndo per il corridoio. Sospirò e si voltò. Quasi certamente sarebbe finito di nuovo sui giornali.

Ma Harry non smise, e continuò la sua invettiva contro Heppner. Che razza di stupido.

Quella mattina si era trascinato al lavoro dopo solo poche ore di sonno per trovare una convocazione di Kingsley ad attenderlo nel suo ufficio. Harry pensò che mezz’ora di ritardo fosse più che ragionevole, considerato che era andato a letto alle quattro del mattino, ma probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sentirselo dire anche da Kingsley.

Sospirò e accelerò il passo.

Riuscì a evitare di insultare inavvertitamente qualcun altro, lungo il percorso che conduceva all’ufficio del Capo Auror, e bussò vivacemente. La porta si aprì e Harry entrò.

«Voleva vedermi?»

Kingsley sollevò lo sguardo dai documenti sparsi davanti a lui. Li sistemò e li mise da parte. «Chiudi la porta» disse.

Accigliato per via del tono serio di Kingsley, Harry fece come gli era stato ordinato e, non appena la porta fu chiusa alle sue spalle, avvertì il debole formicolio che gli indicava che vari incantesimi silenzianti erano stati posizionati sulla stanza. Si era aspettato un Kingsley esasperato, forse addirittura frustrato, solo perché aveva scazzato con l’ennesimo novellino che andava ad aggiungersi all’interminabile corteo dei colleghi di Potter, come Ron l’aveva definito. Non che fosse un gran problema, in realtà. Le streghe e i maghi pronti a sfruttare la possibilità di collaborare con la più grande leggenda della loro generazione non mancavano mai.

Peccato non durassero il tempo necessario a realizzare che lavorare con il Prescelto non era esattamente come lo avevano immaginato. La metà di costoro rimaneva sbigottita, nello scoprire che non salvava il mondo ogni giorno con uno schiocco di dita, e che di conseguenza ciò comportava un certo impegno anche da parte di chi lo affiancava nonché, Dio non volesse, l’esigenza di _impegnarsi sul serio_. L’altra metà era talmente intimidita dalla sua sola presenza da approvare qualunque cosa dicesse. Erano questi ultimi, quelli che tardavano maggiormente a comprendere la situazione. Attraversavano puntualmente un lungo periodo di confusione, nel corso del quale Harry diveniva sempre più irritato, specialmente quando gli davano ragione su tutto.

Heppner rientrava nella prima categoria, e aveva resistito per quasi tre mesi. Non il migliore che fosse capitato a Harry, ma neppure il peggiore. (Amelia Homestead, rimasta per quattro giorni, aveva abbandonato dopo che lui l’aveva involontariamente fatta piangere.) In ogni caso, Kingsley che gli assegnava un nuovo partner con un preavviso tanto breve non era affatto inusuale, e Harry non capiva perché avesse quell’aria così maledettamente lugubre.

Decise che mostrarsi eccessivamente rispettoso non sarebbe stato un male. «Posso spiegarle il perché delle mie azioni, signore?»

Kingsley sospirò e si passò una mano sugli occhi. «Lascia perdere le formalità, Potter, non sei nei guai. Benché sia convinto che mancherei ai miei doveri di capo, risparmiandoti una ramanzina riguardo il tuo comportamento verso l’Auror Heppner.»

«Ha messo a rischio l’indagine.» E aveva quasi ucciso Harry, a forza di lagnarsi per gli _straordinari_. E questo nel bel mezzo di un dannato pedinamento. Con tutto quel blaterare si era fatto beccare, e Harry era stato costretto a cavarsela con il duello più feroce che gli fosse toccato affrontare nei suoi oltre cinque anni e mezzo di carriera in veste di Auror.

«Hai lasciato il tuo partner _Schiantato_ e _Impastoiato_.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Ho attivato su di lui un Incantesimo di Disillusione e inviato il mio Patronus per richiedere che venissero a prenderlo. Era perfettamente al sicuro.»

«Indipendentemente da ciò, la procedura standard impone…» La voce di Kingsley si affievolì e prese a pizzicarsi il naso. «Non discuterò di questo con te. E ti suggerisco di studiare MEGLIO il regolamento, se hai creduto per davvero che lasciare il tuo partner Schiantato e Impastoiato non fosse un problema.»

E Disilluso, aggiunse Harry mentalmente, consapevole di non poterlo dire ad alta voce. Fece invece una smorfia, nel sentir nominare il Manuale delle Regole e Direttive per gli Auror. Tutti sapevano quanto fosse spesso e pesante, e Harry rammentava di averlo visto l’ultima volta quando era ancora in addestramento, dopo averlo utilizzato come fermaporta, infastidito dal contenuto dei suoi stupidi quiz.

«Comunque» continuò Kingsley. «Non ti ho convocato nel mio ufficio per parlare di te.»

Affermazione che stupì Harry. «Come sarebbe, signore?»

«Si tratta dell’Auror Malfoy.»

Harry percepì subito un lieve campanello d’allarme. «Che cosa gli è successo?»

«Non a lui» rispose Kingsley, con occhi cupi e un’espressione grave in volto. «Alla sua partner.»

«Oh, Dio» mormorò Harry, e crollò su una delle sedie per gli ospiti di Kingsley, senza rammentare quanto fossero orribilmente scomode.

Malfoy era entrato a far parte degli Auror nello stesso periodo di Harry, e avevano superato insieme i mesi di formazione. E, a distanza di cinque anni e mezzo dal conseguimento della qualifica, Malfoy era l’unico nell’intero reparto a poter rivaleggiare con Harry riguardo il consistente numero di partner che lo avevano affiancato. La maggior parte di questi non riusciva ad andare oltre il Marchio che portava sul braccio e tentava di cambiare compagno il prima possibile. Malfoy faceva scappare il resto, con sguardi torvi e battute taglienti. Il primo anno era stato il peggiore (ben quattordici partner contro i dodici di Harry), ma poi Malfoy aveva smesso di essere una completa testa di cazzo, e i suoi compagni avevano iniziato a durare più a lungo.

In seguito, erano capitati alcuni incidenti e le voci avevano preso a circolare. I primi due, durante il secondo e il terzo anno di Malfoy, erano davvero apparsi come degli incidenti. Una corsa e una caduta giù per una rampa di scale che si era conclusa con un osso del collo rotto, e un attacco di cuore. Se chiunque altro avesse perso due partner in così breve tempo, avrebbe ottenuto compassione e comprensione. Ma a Malfoy, trattandosi di Malfoy, erano stati invece riservati solo sguardi diffidenti, che indugiavano a lungo su di lui, e borbottii sommessi alle sue spalle.

Fu però soltanto con la terza morte, avvenuta un anno e mezzo dopo la seconda, che quelle voci di corridoio divennero davvero insistenti. Malfoy e il collega del momento, un giovane mago fresco di diploma, stavano indagando all’interno di una proprietà che era appartenuta ai Mangiamorte e che si riteneva fosse abbandonata. Non lo era, e nel caos della battaglia che ne era scaturita, il ragazzo era stato colpito alla schiena da una maledizione oscura e aveva trascorso i successivi due giorni al San Mungo, prima di morire in preda al delirio.

Come tutti gli altri, Harry aveva dato per scontato che Malfoy si sarebbe dimesso, o sarebbe stato licenziato, o sarebbe comunque svanito nel nulla, dopo un evento simile. Lui, e gli altri, di certo non si aspettava che una strega di mezza età, con lo sguardo d’acciaio e vent’anni di esperienza sul campo, si offrisse come volontaria per affiancare Malfoy. Per controllarlo, aveva detto, poiché qualcuno doveva pur farlo. Da allora era passato poco più di un anno, e sebbene avessero trascorso la prima metà di esso a mostrare apertamente il disgusto che nutrivano l’uno per l’altra, di recente sembravano andare quasi d’accordo. Così le voci si erano affievolite, e Harry aveva supposto che tutta quella spiacevole faccenda si sarebbe conclusa.

«Che cosa è…» cominciò, e la voce gli venne meno. Si schiarì la gola e provò di nuovo. «Che cosa è successo?»

«È morta» disse Kingsley categoricamente.

Harry esalò bruscamente e si accasciò sulla sedia. Non ne fu sorpreso, ma il suo stomaco non smise di contorcersi. «E io che c’entro?»

Kingsley incrociò le mani sulla scrivania davanti a lui e si sporse in avanti, con gli occhi puntati su Harry. «Sarai il nuovo partner dell’Auror Malfoy.»

«Io… cosa?» Harry sbatté le palpebre. Fra tutte le possibili direzioni verso le quali aveva ipotizzato che Kingsley intendesse andare a parare con quella conversazione, l’idea di dover diventare il nuovo compagno di Malfoy non lo aveva neppure sfiorato.

Kingsley si sporse in avanti ancora un po’. «Non appena la stampa apprenderà della morte dell’Auror Parsons, ci toccherà fronteggiare una tale indignazione pubblica come non ci capitava da molto, molto tempo. Dobbiamo dimostrare che siamo in grado di gestire la situazione. Se però affrontiamo l’Auror Malfoy o lo licenziamo senza le prove necessarie per un arresto immediato, rischiamo di spingerlo alla fuga. Ho bisogno di te, Harry. Devi trovare quelle prove.»

Harry prese un respiro lento e profondo, nel tentativo di nascondere il suo stupore. «Crede sia colpevole.»

Kingsley si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona. «Harry, una prima volta può essere un incidente. La seconda una coincidenza. La terza è sospetta. E la quarta, be’, la quarta è semplicemente troppo. Una sequenza di morti sempre più violente, e tu sei l’unico di cui mi fidi, perché so che eviterai la quinta.» Incrociò lo sguardo di Harry, scrutandolo con espressione grave. «Preferirei liberarmene subito, ma se ci proviamo adesso finiremo per perderlo. Ho bisogno che stia dove posso tenerlo d’occhio, e tu, Auror Potter, sarai i miei occhi.»

«A Malfoy non farà piacere sapere che sto indagando su di lui» disse Harry.

Ed era un cazzo di eufemismo. Malfoy e Harry avevano finalmente un rapporto che poteva essere descritto come “civile”, ma ciò accadeva solo perché le loro vite si intersecavano di rado. In seguito a un’imbarazzante conversazione svoltasi durante la prima settimana di addestramento, nel corso della quale avevano sostanzialmente stabilito di sotterrare l’ascia di guerra dei tempi della scuola, si erano limitati a un educato cenno di saluto, quando capitava di incontrarsi per i corridoi, oppure a due chiacchiere banali sul tempo, se succedeva di dover condividere l’ascensore. Perciò Harry era sicuro che Malfoy non avrebbe apprezzato quell’improvvisa intrusione nella sua vita.

«Malfoy non saprà che stai indagando» replicò Kingsley con un sospiro che fece intuire a Harry che alla fine avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo. «Gli racconteremo che hai bisogno di un nuovo partner dopo il tuo… litigio con Heppner. E che lavorare con te servirà a proteggerlo dalle lamentele della gente per non averlo licenziato dopo che la notizia della morte dell’Auror Parsons sarà diventata di dominio pubblico.»

«Non gli piacerà comunque» disse Harry.

«No» concesse Kingsley. «Ma lo accetterà.»

Harry sospirò. «Quando comincio?»

 

****

 

Draco fissò il pasticcio di carte sulla scrivania – la sua ex scrivania, ormai – e sbatté le palpebre per scacciare l’improvviso formicolio che avvertiva agli occhi. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e respirò lentamente, dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, tentando di recuperare di nuovo il controllo. I Malfoy non piangevano, nemmeno nell’intimità dei loro uffici. O ex uffici, si disse con amarezza.

Con un notevole sforzo di volontà, Draco deglutì il groppo che aveva in gola, e provò a concentrarsi sulle scartoffie che aveva davanti. La sua mente, però, proprio non voleva saperne di dargli retta. I pensieri su Parsons si riaffacciavano a tradimento, nonostante l’impegno profuso per focalizzarsi su qualcos’altro. Non erano neanche lontanamente amici, ma dopo lunghi mesi di ostilità erano finalmente giunti a una collaborazione riluttante. Alla fine, lei era arrivata quasi a piacergli, e aveva una mezza idea che la sua simpatia fosse ricambiata. O perlomeno lo tollerava con vago affetto, e quasi tutti i giorni Draco si era sorpreso a pensare che in fondo era il massimo che potesse attendersi da chiunque. E adesso Parsons non c’era più.

E anche la sua carriera, l’unica cosa nella sua vita per cui valesse la pena alzarsi ogni mattina, non c’era più. Era vero, l’aveva intrapresa solo perché gli era parso il modo migliore per riabilitare il nome della famiglia, che suo padre aveva così accuratamente distrutto nel corso della guerra. Ma, inaspettatamente, aveva finito con l’amarlo, quel lavoro. Per la prima volta in vita sua, avvertiva di stare facendo qualcosa di _buono_.

Be’, non più. Sicuramente lo avrebbero licenziato, dopo quello che era successo. Era diventato un sospettato già in seguito alla terza morte, e quella di Parsons aveva reso la situazione irrecuperabile. Perciò aveva impacchettato i propri effetti personali, e li aveva gettati in un baule con più forza di quanto non fosse realmente necessario. In fondo, lì dentro non c’era nessuno a impedirglielo, no? Dunque, l’ultima cosa che gli rimaneva da fare era concludere la pratica che aveva per le mani e portarla al piano di sotto per l’archiviazione…

Un colpo improvviso lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni, e la porta si aprì prima che avesse la possibilità di fare nient’altro se non sollevare la testa, e non importava che avesse dato oppure no il permesso di entrare. Considerata la totale mancanza di buone maniere, vedere Potter sulla soglia non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo. Invece Draco spalancò la bocca e quindi la richiuse, senza dire una parola.

Rimanere senza parole per Draco era ormai divenuta la norma, tutte le volte in cui si trovava nelle vicinanze di Potter e constatava quanto fosse diventato dannatamente _attraente_. Potter non era più il ragazzino di Hogwarts. Un intero anno di intenso addestramento, più il meglio di altri sei anni come Auror in servizio, avevano reso muscolosa la sua corporatura inizialmente gracile, e i suoi occhi verdi brillavano come non mai, dietro quegli stessi, stupidi occhiali, e Draco avvertì la ridicola voglia di infilargli le dita tra i capelli terribilmente spettinati, che però, per qualche strana ragione, riuscivano ugualmente ad apparire invitanti. Quando poi la bocca di Potter si incurvò in un lieve broncio tutto da baciare, Draco realizzò che lo stava fissando.

Un’ondata di irritazione rivolta a se stesso contorse lo stomaco di Draco. Era venuto a patti da un pezzo con la consapevolezza che gli piacevano gli uomini. Ma accidenti, qui si trattava di _Potter_. E lui aveva trascorso l’infanzia a odiarlo, e la carriera a evitarlo. Riuscendovi perfettamente, tra l’altro. Di tanto in tanto, si incrociavano nei corridoi, e Draco abbassava puntualmente la testa e distoglieva lo sguardo, dopo avergli rivolto un cordiale cenno di saluto. E per ben tre volte – non che stesse tenendo il conto – era capitato di dover condividere lo stesso ascensore. Ogni giro gli era sembrato più lungo del precedente, e aveva dovuto evitare accuratamente lo sguardo di Potter, mantenendo gli occhi puntati sul piccolo quadrante che indicava i vari piani, cercando di ignorare il profumo di sapone che emanava da Potter, e il modo in cui i suoi capelli, ancora umidi per la doccia mattutina, si arricciavano seducentemente alla base della nuca. E adesso Potter era in piedi davanti a lui, con un’espressione compiaciuta, e bello e irraggiungibile…

Si sforzò di dipingersi sul volto un ghigno irritato, prima di guardare Potter ed esclamare con tono strascicato: «Avrei dovuto immaginare che avrebbero mandato _te_ , Potter».

Sul serio, se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare. Non era altro che la ciliegina sulla torta di quel disastro che era diventata la sua vita.

«Mandare me?» ripeté Potter con calma, aggrottando la fronte come se davvero non avesse idea di cosa Draco stesse parlando.

«Oh, scommetto che te la stai godendo un mondo, non è vero?» ringhiò, stringendo le mani a pugno. «Be’, non dovrai preoccupartene. So perché sei qui.»

Potter sbatté le palpebre. «Lo sai?»

Draco lo guardò torvo. «Certo che lo so. E puoi anche risparmiarti il disturbo e andare a riferire che me ne andrò entro il pomeriggio.»

«Te ne vai?» Potter sbatté di nuovo le palpebre e distolse lo sguardo da Draco per dare un’occhiata alla stanza. Notò gli scaffali vuoti, i bauli aperti e una pila di scartoffie, quindi riportò la sua attenzione su Draco. «Hai fatto i bagagli.»

«È un sollievo appurare che quei brutti occhiali fanno qualcosa di più, che ingombrarti semplicemente la faccia» mormorò. «Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho del lavoro da terminare, prima di andare.» Prese alcuni documenti dal ripiano della scrivania e cominciò a sfogliarli, ignorando Potter.

«Perché te ne vai?» chiese Potter, e sembrava sinceramente sconcertato. Draco non avrebbe saputo stabilire se fosse solamente un bravo attore. «È per Parsons? Sono sicuro che non sia necessario…»

Draco scoppiò a ridere amaramente. Si sentiva esasperato e avvertiva di nuovo quel groppo in gola. Abbassò la testa e riprese a consultare le sue scartoffie. «Sul serio, Potter, comprendo che per te sia un piacere sbattermi fuori di persona, ma lascia perdere. So già di essere stato licenziato.»

«È questo che credi sia venuto a dirti?» domandò Potter. Il piccolo broncio era tornato.

Draco inarcò un sopracciglio, certo che il suo, di cipiglio, apparisse scontroso piuttosto che da baciare. «Non è quello che sei venuto a comunicarmi?»

Potter prese a fissare il pavimento e a strofinare il tappeto con la punta di una scarpa. «Ehm, no. Non sei stato licenziato. Ma, uhm…»

«Sputa il rospo, Potter» sbottò Draco. Iniziava ad avvertire una certa apprensione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Potter si agitò ed esitò, poi prese un lungo respiro e parlò tutto d’un fiato: «Sono il tuo nuovo partner».

 

****

 

In un arco di tempo brevissimo, il volto di Malfoy venne attraversato da una miriade di emozioni differenti. Prima sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, del tutto sconvolto, quindi assunse un’espressione di puro orrore, che ben presto si tramutò in panico, visibile solo per la frazione di secondo necessaria a diventare indignazione, che a sua volta mutò rapidamente in gelida furia. Si alzò con un movimento fluido e un’occhiataccia che spinse Harry, suo malgrado, ad arretrare.

«Che.Cosa.Hai.Detto?» scandì, con occhi d’acciaio talmente intensi che Harry non si sarebbe stupito, se gli avessero perforato il cranio.

«Io, ehm, tenuto conto che ieri notte hai perso la tua partner…» Oh, fra tutte le cose stupide e _indelicate_ che poteva dire… «Ehm, non che sia stata colpa tua, uhm. Be’, comunque, Parsons non c’è più, ecco. Uhm. E Kingsley ritiene che affiancarti a me ti proteggerà dagli attacchi della stampa, perciò… sono il tuo nuovo partner.»

Non credeva che Malfoy potesse arrabbiarsi più di quanto già non fosse, e invece avvenne. Anzi, più Harry tentava di divagare, più la sua collera cresceva.

«No, non lo sei.»

«Sì, lo sono.»

«No, non lo sei.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Sì, lo sono.»

«No, non lo sei.» Malfoy pareva non rendersi conto di quanto suonasse puerile.

«Sì, lo sono! E prima che tu ripeta di nuovo che non lo sono, sì, lo sono!» sbottò Harry, spazientito. «È un ordine del Capo Auror Shacklebolt. E non c’è nulla che tu possa fare per impedirlo.»

Malfoy fissò Harry per un lungo momento, poi lo superò e raggiunse il corridoio talmente spedito che Harry non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di realizzare che si stava muovendo.

«Dove stai andando?» chiese Harry, correndogli appresso.

«Dal Capo Auror Shacklebolt» scattò Malfoy voltandosi verso Harry. «Se è stato lui ad assegnarti a me, allora potrà anche annullare il suo _ordine_ del cazzo.»

Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma poi ricordò che si trattava di Malfoy. Discutere con lui avrebbe solo sortito l’effetto di irritarlo maggiormente. Meglio lasciare che fosse Kingsley a sbrigarsela. Harry sospirò, e osservò distrattamente Malfoy, mentre camminavano.

Non aveva a che fare con lui da un bel pezzo e, se non l’avesse conosciuto bene, avrebbe quasi nutrito il sospetto che lo stesse evitando di proposito. Non che avesse una ragione per volergli stare attorno, ovviamente. Lui non piaceva a Malfoy, che di certo non era cambiato dagli anni di Hogwarts. Neppure fisicamente. Aveva sempre il viso appuntito, e una corporatura slanciata. I capelli però erano più lunghi, e ora li portava raccolti in una corta coda sulla nuca, benché fossero comunque troppo corti, per rimanere ordinatamente legati, tanto che inevitabilmente qualche ciocca continuava a sfuggire. In una curiosa maniera, però, Malfoy, essendo Malfoy, riusciva lo stesso a farli sembrare belli. Gli ricadevano infatti ad arte sulla fronte e le tempie, incorniciandogli il volto, e rendendolo sufficientemente arruffato da far pensare, da far pensare…

Harry scosse rapidamente la testa.

Stava pensando a cose cui davvero non avrebbe dovuto pensare, riguardo il suo nuovo partner. Specialmente perché il suo nuovo partner era anche Malfoy, e lo avrebbe maledetto entro il martedì successivo, se avesse anche solo intuito ciò che a Harry era venuto in mente. Harry si accigliò, per tutto quel pensare sconclusionato, e tentò di scacciare via certe idee.

Raggiunsero l’ufficio di Kingsley e Malfoy bussò bruscamente alla porta.

«Avanti.»

Malfoy si precipitò all’interno, prima ancora che Kingsley finisse di pronunciare quell’unica parola, invitandoli a entrare. Harry lo seguì, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle e attivando un incantesimo silenziante. In seguito, sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante per tutti loro.

Con grande stupore di Harry, Malfoy non cominciò subito a sbraitare. Ma rimase in attesa, con occhi che ardevano ferocemente, che Kingsley terminasse quello che stava facendo e gli prestasse la sua attenzione. Harry si accasciò sulla stessa sedia che aveva occupato appena dieci minuti prima, e aspettò che la situazione precipitasse.

Dopo qualche minuto, Kingsley mise da parte i documenti su cui stava lavorando, e incrociò lo sguardo di Malfoy. «Posso aiutarti, Auror Malfoy?»

«Vorrei che l’Auror Potter venisse riassegnato.»

Harry si sorprese di udirlo parlare in maniera perfettamente controllata. Non era calmo, e la rabbia che ribolliva al di sotto della superficie era fin troppo evidente, ma in ogni caso non aveva urlato, come Harry era convinto che avrebbe fatto. Kingsley guardò Harry, poi tornò su Malfoy.

«E a chi vorresti che fosse riassegnato l’Auror Potter?» domandò piano.

«Non mi interessa, purché stia lontano da me.» Stavolta Malfoy seppe mascherare completamente la rabbia che provava. Si mostrava assolutamente tranquillo, e solamente gli occhi fiammeggianti rivelavano i suoi veri sentimenti.

«Le assegnazioni sono una mia decisione» ribatté Kingsley, ora con tono meno pacato. «Dopo appena sei anni in veste di Auror, ritieni sia compito tuo dire al Capo Auror che ha commesso un errore nell’esercizio delle sue mansioni?»

Malfoy esitò, quindi si raddrizzò. «No, signore.»

«È tutto sistemato, allora. L’Auror Potter non va da nessuna parte, a meno che non sia in tua compagnia.» E Kingsley riprese a consultare i suoi documenti.

«Non lo voglio con me» disse Malfoy.

«Come, prego?» La voce di Kingsley era bassa e quieta, mentre sollevava di nuovo lo sguardo. Harry fece una smorfia: conosceva il monito che si celava dietro quel tono trattenuto.

Ed evidentemente lo conosceva anche Malfoy. Tergiversò, prima di proseguire. «Non lo voglio con me. Sostiene che questa assegnazione serva a tutelarmi dagli attacchi della stampa, ma in realtà è lei, che sta tentando di proteggere. Così, quando i giornali scopriranno della morte di Parsons, lei darà l’impressione di avermi già messo al guinzaglio. E non sopporto che…»

«Auror Malfoy, stai esagerando» sbottò Kingsley. «Sì, ho optato per quella che mi è parsa la soluzione migliore per l’intero reparto. E non spetta a te giudicarla. Puoi scegliere se lavorare con Harry o consegnarmi la tua lettera di dimissioni entro le cinque di oggi pomeriggio. Sono stato chiaro?»

Malfoy si irrigidì, e tirò leggermente in fuori petto e mento. «Sì, signore.»

Malfoy lanciò un’occhiataccia a Harry, che gli rispose con una scrollata di spalle impotente, realizzando per la prima volta quanto Kingsley fosse stato invece tenero con lui fino a quel momento. Non gli aveva mai impartito ordini perentori, come aveva appena fatto con Malfoy. Quella consapevolezza lo mise a disagio.

«Hai già deciso, o preferisci prenderti del tempo per riflettere?»

«Resto» borbottò Malfoy, e aggiunse: «Signore».

«Eccellente, perché ho qui il tuo primo caso in qualità di nuovo partner di Malfoy» replicò Kingsley, allungando una sottile cartella dalla scrivania in direzione di Harry.

Harry aprì la cartella e diede un’occhiata. Un duello magico si era svolto in un’affollata strada della Londra Babbana. Entrambi i duellanti erano stati arrestati e condotti al Ministero. I Babbani che avevano assistito involontariamente erano stati presi in consegna, in attesa che la loro memoria venisse modificata. Harry sfogliò ancora il fascicolo, ma non c’era nient’altro di interessante.

«Signore, sembra un caso già chiuso» disse.

«Non lo è. È probabile che ti sia sfuggito, ma ci sono un centinaio di Babbani in attesa, ai quali va modificata la memoria.»

Harry assunse un’aria sbigottita. Gli veniva richiesto di eseguire una _semplice pulizia_? Non riceveva un incarico simile dai tempi dell’addestramento. Tecnicamente, di quel genere di cose si occupava l’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani, sebbene il loro reparto fosse sguarnito, e di tanto in tanto passassero direttamente agli Auror le questioni più ingarbugliate o pericolose. Funzionava così da sempre: i casi in eccesso dell’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani venivano affidati agli Auror in addestramento, per permettere loro di maturare un po’ d’esperienza. Era inconcepibile che un Auror già formato sprecasse il suo tempo su faccende tanto banali.

Harry era ancora impegnato a sbalordirsi, quando Malfoy lo afferrò per una manica e lo tirò rudemente in piedi, poi gli strappò la cartella di mano, spintonandolo verso la porta.

«Ce ne occuperemo noi» disse Malfoy a Kingsley.

«Ma che cazzo» brontolò Harry, non appena la porta si fu chiusa dietro di loro.

Malfoy smise di leggere i fogli contenuti nella cartella per rivolgere a Harry un’occhiata torva. «Che ti prende, Potter? Non sei più tanto contento?»

«Ci hanno assegnato un lavoro di pulizia! Dio, è assurdo. Non facciamo roba simile da che eravamo delle reclute.»

«No» lo corresse Malfoy amaramente. « _Tu_ non hai più fatto roba simili da che eri una recluta.»

Harry si fermò, e poi dovette correre per raggiungere Malfoy. «Che cosa?»

«Intendo dire che raramente si fidano di me tanto da assegnarmi un incarico diverso» disse Malfoy, e rivolse a Harry un inaspettato e subdolo sorrisetto. «Mi auguro non tenessi troppo a tutti quegli eccitanti casi che ti sono stati affidati finora, perché non ce ne saranno più, adesso che siamo partner. I miei, di casi, rientrano esclusivamente fra quelli in eccesso per l’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani. E con “in eccesso”, si riferiscono a ciò che reputano una completa perdita di tempo.»

Harry lo guardò perplesso. «Ma non ha senso.»

«Ottuso come al solito, non è vero, Potter? Concedimi di illuminarti» ringhiò Malfoy. Strattonò Harry fino a farlo fermare. «Potrei lavorare qui per altri centocinquant’anni, e continueranno a vedere in me soltanto un Mangiamorte. Non credo mi daranno mai nulla di più complicato perché: Non.Si.Fidano.Di. _Me_. In realtà, mi reputo fortunato, per essere stato assunto comunque.» Riprese a camminare.

Harry dovette di nuovo accelerare il passo per raggiungerlo. «Ma sei un Auror. Non possono…»

«Sì, che possono» ribatté Malfoy aspro.

«Ma…»

«Non gliene frega un cazzo, Potter. Rimango un Mangiamorte» sputò Malfoy, aggrottando la fronte e fissando il pavimento davanti a sé. D’un tratto la piega presa dalla conversazione pareva metterlo a disagio, benché fosse stato lui a cominciare. «Ho scelto il lato sbagliato e ora ne pago le conseguenze. Non si può rimediare.»

Harry lo osservò attentamente per un momento. «Ho partecipato anch’io al tuo processo, lo sai» disse piano. «Eri un ragazzino. Erano i tuoi genitori. Non avevi scelta.»

Malfoy rise cupo. «Abbiamo sempre una scelta, Potter. E io ho scelto di stare con la mia famiglia. Non parliamone più, ti spiace?»

«Va bene, Malfoy» disse Harry, arrischiandosi a guardarlo in faccia. Malfoy sembrava freddo, col profilo corrucciato in un insieme di linee taglienti e arrabbiate. Qualcosa in Harry desiderò di poter raggiungere e lisciare quelle linee. «È solo che… quella che avevi non era un granché come scelta. E io non ti incolpo di nulla. Non l’ho mai fatto. Davvero.»

Malfoy si ritrasse come se Harry lo avesse tempestato di colpi, invece che rivolgergli solamente qualche parola gentile. «Ah, il perdono del Salvatore in persona. Ora sì, che potrò finalmente dormire sonni tranquilli» sogghignò. «Peccato che il resto del mondo non sia d’accordo con te. Su, sbrigati, siamo quasi al Punto di Materializzazione.»

Il Punto di Materializzazione del Ministero era, in verità, ancora lontano, ma Harry preferì non ribattere. Malfoy intendeva chiaramente dare una taglio alla questione, e Harry avrebbe potuto utilizzare il tempo rimanente per riflettere. Era stato assegnato a Malfoy per tenerlo d’occhio e stabilire se era un assassino. Eppure, dopo poco meno di dieci minuti dall’inizio del suo nuovo incarico, eccolo lì, a tentare di difendere Malfoy. Da _se stesso_ , per giunta.

Era ridicolo. Malfoy era sempre stato in grado di scuoterlo, di strisciargli sottopelle come nessun altro. Era stato sciocco, a illudersi che a distanza di otto anni da Hogwarts le cose fossero cambiate. Be’, non gli restava che tenerlo a mente. Doveva conservare la sua obiettività e portare a termine il compito, dimostrando la colpevolezza o l’innocenza di Malfoy, per tornare poi alla sua solita vita.

Giusto.

 

****

 

Draco tenne la bocca serrata in una linea sottile per tutto il resto del percorso necessario a raggiungere il Punto di Materializzazione, come se questo potesse impedirgli di pronunciare qualsiasi altra sciocchezza. Sapeva che Potter continuava a lanciargli brevi occhiate, ma Draco non gli diede alcuna soddisfazione incrociando il suo sguardo, e prese anzi a camminare più spedito. Contrariamente a quanto aveva detto a Potter, il Punto di Materializzazione – una piccola stanza destinata dal Ministero a Materializzazioni e Smaterializzazioni – era in realtà distante. E Potter, sorprendentemente, si era mostrato abbastanza educato da non farlo presente.

Nella sua testa, riusciva ancora a udire l’eco della voce di Potter, il suo tono gentile, quasi credesse sul serio, con quell’eterna convinzione che applicava praticamente a qualunque cosa, che Draco meritasse davvero che i suoi errori passati rimanessero tali. Ma era in grado di percepire anche la propria voce, pronunciare poche parole che esprimevano una condanna a vita, alla quale nessuno era capace di sottrarsi: l’etichetta del Mangiamorte. Aveva permesso che lo bollassero, e ora era così che il resto del mondo lo vedeva. E non c’era nulla che potesse fare, se non spazzare via i cocci e andare avanti.

L’unica eccezione era Potter, evidentemente. Che però era anche il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto, miglior amico di donnole e Sanguesporco, mezzi giganti e ippogrifi rabbiosi. Ed esisteva forse una causa più persa della sua, nel grande schema dell’universo?

Eppure, una parte di Draco si sentì vagamente felice, per come stavano procedendo le cose. Una parte molto piccola indubbiamente, e sepolta in profondità, oltre l’ondata di risentimento che avvertiva gorgogliare dentro per essere costretto a ripararsi sotto l’ala protettrice di San Potter. C’era qualcosa di gradevole e familiare in Potter. Quasi bastasse la sua semplice vicinanza, a significare che tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio. E il modo in cui gli aveva parlato. Merlino, Draco non meritava tanta civiltà, non dopo aver inveito contro di lui, e preteso la sua riassegnazione. Non dopo avergli sbattuto in faccia la possibilità di non poter più lavorare a un caso decente, ma solamente a ciò che veniva scartato dall’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani. Tutt’altro che un buon inizio, per la loro collaborazione.

Benché, nonostante questo, Harry continuasse a guardarlo come uno alla sua altezza, a parlargli come uno alla sua altezza. Non pareva vedere in Draco né l’arrogante e stupido Purosangue che era stato a Hogwarts, né il malvagio Mangiamorte descritto dalla stampa. Era bello avere qualcuno che lo trattasse come l’Auror che era riuscito a diventare, tanto per cambiare.

Draco scacciò subito quel treno di pensieri, prima che potesse deragliare. Avvertiva già quella ridicola attrazione fisica verso Potter. Non era il caso di incoraggiarla.

Giunsero finalmente al Punto di Materializzazione.

«Sai dove siamo diretti?» chiese Potter.

«Certo che lo so. Ho letto quel dannato documento» sbottò Draco.

«Oh. Bene. Smaterializzazione Congiunta, allora?» e tese il braccio in direzione di Draco.

Draco esitò. In passato, non aveva mai avuto alcun problema a Smaterializzarsi con un partner. Ma qui si trattava di Potter. E Draco non voleva assolutamente toccarlo. «Sono sicuro che ci arriverai anche da solo» ringhiò, sbattendo la cartella con i documenti sul petto di Potter. Quindi girò sui tacchi e si Smaterializzò.

Ricomparve all’interno di un caffè Babbano. Alcuni Auror in uniforme bloccavano l’ingresso, e la sala era gremita di Babbani confusi, o arrabbiati o spaventati, perché erano stati trattenuti o per il duello cui avevano assistito, che si lamentavano a gran voce. Draco fu sul punto di lanciare un incantesimo calmante sull’intera stanza, ma poi stabilì di risparmiare le forze. Cazzo, ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

«Sei qui per modificare loro la memoria?» domandò qualcuno alle sue spalle.

Draco si voltò e vide un agente dell’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani alto e magro, e un po’ più giovane di lui, raggiungerlo con ampie falcate. Non riusciva ad attribuirgli un nome, ma il suo viso era familiare e l’espressione amichevole. Cosa che costituiva una vera rarità.

«Oh, Malfoy» disse l’agente, e Draco si sentì lievemente in colpa, poiché non ne rammentava il nome. «Grazie a Dio hanno mandato te. Temevo rifilassero la faccenda a qualche…» Si interruppe di colpo quando vide Potter Materializzarsi all’improvviso al fianco di Draco. «Lei è…»

«Il mio nuovo partner» sbottò Draco, e prese a esaminare la sala gremita. «Dove lavoreremo?»

L’agente scrutò Potter un paio di volte, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, e Draco quasi percepì, quanto fosse combattuto. Dire qualcosa su Potter e rischiare la leggendaria ira di Draco, o tenersi buono Draco e ignorare il Ragazzo d’Oro? Riportò la sua attenzione su Draco e indicò una stretta porta in fondo al bancone. Ragazzo intelligente, dunque.

Draco annuì con un cenno del capo e si avviò verso la porta, che conduceva a un angusto ripostiglio, un po’ polveroso e poco illuminato, ma adatto ai loro scopi. Harry lo seguì e si accasciò su una pila di casse di latte vuote, con aria irritata e scontrosa. In condizioni normali, la cosa avrebbe fatto piacere a Draco, in quella circostanza però non avvenne. Era già completamente concentrato sul compito che lo attendeva. La porta si aprì e un giovane che indossava un abito costoso fu fatto entrare.

«Che sta succedendo? Pretendo di…»

«Oblivion!»

L’incantesimo colpì l’uomo talmente forte da farlo barcollare all’indietro. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, confuso, quindi sorrise con espressione assente.

«Potter, ma che cazzo?» sbottò Draco.

« _Modifico_ la memoria. Non è quello che dovremmo fare? Cancellare i ricordi del duello?» Potter sembrava infastidito.

«Non così» replicò Draco rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia. L’uomo intanto uscì, e una ragazza minuta prese il suo posto. Draco si costrinse a sorridere e dare le spalle a Potter. «Ciao, come ti chiami?»

«Maggie» rispose la ragazza, guardandosi attorno. «Che sta succedendo?»

«Oh, solo un controllo di routine. So che hai assistito a un avvenimento interessante.»

Lei annuì con circospezione. «Sì…» Si interruppe non appena Draco sollevò la bacchetta. «Cosa stai…?» Maggie si zittì e i suoi occhi divennero vacui.

«Non sei mai stata qui» disse Draco col suo tono più rassicurante. «Sei uscita dal lavoro un po’ prima del solito. Era un bel pomeriggio, con un tiepido sole. Dovresti andare al parco stasera. Sarà piacevole. Ti fermerai in quel piccolo caffè, sulla strada di casa, e parlerai con quel cameriere che ti piace tanto. È un ragazzo attraente, e sei convinta che possa essere interessato a te. Magari ti fermerai di nuovo anche domani, a chiacchierare con lui.»

Maggie sorrise. «Certo, è un’ottima idea. Adesso devo andare. Non dovrei sprecare un pomeriggio così bello, ti pare?»

«Ovviamente no» disse Draco dolcemente. «Va’ pure.»

Uscì dalla stanza, e Potter sibilò fra i denti: «È illegale».

Draco si limitò a rivolgergli l’ennesima occhiataccia, intanto che il Babbano successivo entrava nel ripostiglio. Un adolescente goffo e imbronciato. Merlino, aveva mai avuto quell’aspetto? Perennemente arrabbiato con tutto e tutti, ma ancora troppo giovane per comprendere cosa fosse veramente la rabbia? Sperava di no, ma sospettava il contrario.

«Vi spiacerebbe dirmi che sta succedendo?»

«Oh, naturalmente» rispose Draco con calma, e si insinuò nella mente del ragazzo alzando la bacchetta.

«Cosa…» Il ragazzo tacque.

«Sei andato dritto a casa da scuola. Hai perso l’autobus e ti è toccato camminare. Ancora una volta.» Draco abbassò ulteriormente la voce. «È stato un bene. Ti ha concesso un po’ di tempo per riflettere. Riguardo la lite che stamattina hai avuto con tua madre… forse potresti aver reagito in maniera eccessiva. Ci saranno altre feste cui potrai partecipare, però lei rimarrà la tua unica mamma. E, sul serio, non è poi così male. Il prossimo anno, inoltre, comincerai l’università. Forse ti sta troppo addosso, ma in fondo è quello che fanno le mamme. Ti vuole bene. Non avercela con lei.»

Il giovane annuì lentamente, ancora stordito. «E comunque le feste di Kate sono sempre uno schifo» mormorò, e sgattaiolò all’esterno.

Prima dell’ingresso del Babbano successivo, Potter mise la testa fuori dalla porta e disse all’agente di guardia di aspettare un momento. Quindi sbatté la porta e si girò verso Draco.

«Non ti guarderò fare una cosa simile!»

Draco fece una smorfia. «Guardarmi fare _cosa_ esattamente?»

«Questo!» ribatté Potter, agitando una mano a indicare il minuscolo e squallido ripostiglio.

Draco strinse i denti nell’inutile tentativo di mantenere la calma. «Ci è stato assegnato un lavoro e io lo sto eseguendo» sputò.

«Illegalmente!» sbottò Potter, e si infilò una mano tra i capelli. Fu vano, li rese ancora più spettinati di prima. «Gli stai fottendo il cervello!»

«Utilizzo solo quel poco di Legilimanzia necessaria a creare una storia credibile che vada a rimpiazzare la memoria sottratta.» Draco odiò il suo stesso tono di voce, misurato e sulla difensiva. O meglio, in quell’istante odiò Potter, che provocava in lui certe sensazioni. Non aveva più odiato nessuno, non da un bel pezzo perlomeno, e ora odiava Potter ancora di più, per averlo spinto a tanto. «Ti assicuro che non corrono alcun rischio.»

«Nessun rischio?» ripeté Potter incredulo. «Sei…»

«Sto portando a termine il mio maledetto lavoro!» lo interruppe Draco. «E sì, sono consapevole che non sia del tutto legale. E no, non mi interessa. Neppure degli agenti là fuori, perché sono bravo in quello che faccio. Ed è meglio di qualunque altra alternativa. Anche se tu preferisci scagliargli contro un Oblivion, in maniera tale che possano tornare ad andarsene in giro storditi per il vasto mondo. Quel primo tizio è probabile stia ancora vagando, con l’impressione di avere il cervello bloccato su per il culo. E chissà che mal di testa atroce si ritroverà domani. La mia tecnica è indolore, e non lascia loro l’impressione di avere un vuoto e la conseguente esigenza di spiegarlo.»

«E manipolarli perché agiscano in un determinato modo? Anche questo è per il meglio?» Gli occhi di Potter scintillavano di collera, come avveniva spesso ai tempi di Hogwarts. Draco percepì il sangue ribollirgli in risposta, esattamente come era sempre successo.

«Oh, è di questo che si tratta. Ti preoccupa che modifichi un po’ troppo? Che giochi a interpretare Dio?» Strinse le mani a pugno. «Non gli impongo un bel niente, se non qualcosa che vogliono già fare. Non ha nulla a che vedere con l’Imperio. Imprimo semplicemente una piccola spinta. La metà di loro avrebbe affrontato la questione comunque. E se anche non lo avesse fatto, non è come se gli stessi ordinando di appiccare un incendio o di buttarsi nel Tamigi. Che ci guadagnano? Racimolare il coraggio per flirtare con la persona che gli piace? Una rara serata trascorsa a non litigare con la propria madre? Cosa ci vedi di tanto terribile?» La sua voce si era alzata ma ormai non gli interessava più mantenere la calma.

«Insomma, la tua sarebbe solo bontà? Ero convinto che non ti fregasse un accidente dei Babbani.»

La nota di derisione che percepì nel tono di Potter tramutò la sua irritazione in qualcosa di più aspro e bruciante, e Draco sentì crollare dentro di sé gli ultimi brandelli di autocontrollo. «Dei Babbani me ne frego, infatti. Mi importa solo eseguire alla perfezione il mio cazzo di stupido lavoro!» urlò. «Suppongo che per te sia irrilevante. Per il Grande Harry Potter come per tutti gli altri Auror cui capita di dover svolgere questa mansione, e che sono più interessati a farla in fretta, piuttosto che bene, poiché la reputano _al di sotto_ delle loro capacità. D’altra parte, è solamente un’insignificante _operazione di pulizia_ , ma è tutto ciò che mi viene richiesto, e ho intenzione di concluderlo al meglio, e allora forse qualcuno si degnerà di notare quanto cazzo sono…» Draco incespicò su queste ultime parole e avvertì la sua vulnerabilità emergere tra esse simile a un abisso. Potter lo stava fissando, con occhi spalancati e intimoriti, e talmente verdi. Draco si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tremante e ne represse un secondo. «È così che lavoro, Potter» disse. Il tono cauto ed eccessivamente distaccato era tornato, e stavolta Draco vi si aggrappò. «E se non ti sta bene, puoi anche andartene cortesemente a fare in culo.»

Si voltò e aprì la porta, sporgendosi appena. Il poliziotto all’esterno, lo stesso ragazzo che lo aveva accolto all’inizio (l’agente Winters, il cervello di Draco si era rimesso in moto di colpo), stava facendo il possibile per fingere di non aver udito nulla, ma il colorito più scuro che adesso gli chiazzava le guance, e il modo nervoso in cui ora rifuggiva lo sguardo di Draco, raccontavano ben altro. Draco però apprezzò l’intento e annuì.

«Saresti così gentile da far entrare il prossimo testimone…?»

Il ragazzo annuì a sua volta in risposta. «Sì, signore.»

 

****

 

Tre ore e mezzo più tardi, l’ultimo Babbano uscì dal ripostiglio. Grato, Harry si alzò e si stiracchiò, nel tentativo di sciogliere i muscoli intorpiditi della schiena. Aver trascorso metà pomeriggio appollaiato in cima a una pila di casse di latte vuote non era stato piacevole. Sebbene si lamentasse mentalmente per l’indolenzimento alla schiena, e sì, anche al sedere, era comunque probabile che stesse mille volte meglio di Malfoy, che aveva iniziato a stringere i denti già un’ora prima. E di lì a mezz’ora aveva preso a strofinarsi furtivamente una tempia. Adesso appariva esausto e sul punto di vomitare. Si mosse con cautela, avanzando a piccoli e precisi passi, per uscire dal ripostiglio e quindi dalla caffetteria.

Harry avvertì un vago senso di colpa, intanto che lo seguiva. Malfoy non sarebbe stato tanto stanco se il suo partner avesse svolto parte del lavoro. Ma, nel corso della prima ora, Harry si era mostrato più interessato a discutere che a dare una mano. Quando finalmente si era deciso a offrire il suo aiuto, durante le due ore successive, Malfoy gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo talmente inferocito da indurlo a tenere la bocca chiusa per il resto della sessione di pulizia.

Malfoy si diresse piano verso la porta, fermandosi per assestare una pacca sulla spalla del giovane agente che era rimasto di guardia, e il ragazzo ricambiò con un cenno del capo. «Grazie, Winters» disse Malfoy brusco, e riprese a camminare.

«Senti, uhm, Malfoy» cominciò Harry, bloccandosi goffamente quando Malfoy si girò per guardarlo di traverso. Si sforzò di proseguire. «Sono quasi le cinque. Va’ direttamente a casa. Sembri piuttosto… ehm.»

La risata di Malfoy risuonò più simile a un gracidio. «Sembro piuttosto un “ehm”? Non indorarmi la pillola. So di avere un aspetto orribile, e posso assicurarti che mi sento anche peggio. Ma mi basterà rientrare in ufficio. Lì ho alcune pozioni che mi saranno d’aiuto.»

«Succede spesso, allora?» domandò Harry

«Più spesso di quanto vorrei. Però ne vale la pena, per eseguire correttamente il lavoro.» Fissò Harry quasi si aspettasse una nuova discussione.

«D’accordo. Ehm, Smaterializzazione Congiunta per il Ministero?» Harry gli offrì un braccio. «Credo che stavolta un passaggio ti farebbe comodo.»

Malfoy esitò, e Harry poté leggerne l’indecisione sul volto. La stanchezza però ebbe la meglio, perciò afferrò con decisione il braccio di Harry. Aveva un buon odore, notò Harry, non appena Malfoy si avvicinò. Profumava di dopobarba speziato e probabilmente costoso, e di una lieve traccia di shampoo. Realizzò che, fra tutte le cose ridicole che avrebbe potuto fare, lui se ne stava impalato, _a sniffare Malfoy_ , così si voltò di scatto, provando a focalizzarsi sul Ministero. Troppo di scatto, considerato lo stato di Malfoy. Non appena comparvero al Punto di Materializzazione, Malfoy inciampò e per poco non rovinò a terra. Harry lo prese tra le braccia senza riflettere, e il suo naso urtò contro la testa di Malfoy, consentendogli un’altra annusata di quello shampoo. Sapeva di mele e gli fece venire l’acquolina in bocca.

A quel punto, Harry balzò indietro, ancora troppo in fretta, e Malfoy quasi perse di nuovo l’equilibrio.

«Io… Scusa, è che…»

Malfoy lo interruppe sollevando una mano. «Sta’ zitto, per favore.»

Procedettero piano e in silenzio, fino all’ufficio di Malfoy. Harry si fermò sulla soglia, intanto che Malfoy frugava all’interno di uno dei bauli. Con una sorta di trionfale “Ah-ha!”, ne estrasse una fiala colma di liquido giallo brillante. La stappò con cura e ne inghiotti il contenuto tutto d’un fiato. No, Harry non stava affatto fissando la gola di Malfoy mentre deglutiva.

«Hmmm. Molto meglio.» Malfoy richiuse la fiala e la rimise nel baule.

Sembrava effettivamente stare meglio, quasi che ogni traccia di stanchezza o dolore fosse svanita. «Che roba era?» chiese Harry.

«Una mia invenzione» rispose Malfoy. Pareva orgoglioso. «Una variante della Pozione Pepata, ma con l’aggiunta di alcuni ingredienti contro il mal di testa, e di una leggera pozione rilassante, perché, fanculo, anche se in generale non ne ho bisogno per mantenere la calma, ora mi serve una dose.»

«Oh. Dunque prepari ancora pozioni?» domandò Harry, poiché aveva l’impressione di dover dire assolutamente qualcosa.

«Ogni tanto» rispose Malfoy. «Mi diletto un po’.»

«Oh» ripeté Harry. «Ho sempre pensato che saresti diventato un Pozionista.»

«Ovviamente non è successo.»

Ed eccolo lì, ciò di cui Harry aveva paura. Adesso che Malfoy non stava più male, un silenzio imbarazzante e lungo e teso e difficile da rompere calò fra di loro. Malfoy si spostò leggermente, osservando i bauli semipieni che ingombravano il suo ufficio.

Harry si schiarì la gola. «Il mio è più grande» esclamò.

La testa di Malfoy si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione, ed egli emise un piccolo suono soffocato. «Che cosa?»

Harry avvertì le guance avvampare, e comprese all’istante i sottintesi di quello che aveva appena detto. «Il mio ufficio» puntualizzò, dando le spalle a Malfoy con il pretesto di chiudere il coperchio di uno dei bauli. «Se siamo colleghi dovremmo anche dividere l’ufficio, giusto? E il mio ufficio è più grande del tuo. E i tuoi bagagli sono già praticamente pronti, per cui…»

«Sì, ha un senso. D’accordo. Allora termino di impacchettare e ci vediamo da te?» Sembrava agitato.

Harry annuì. Si sentiva ancora accaldato e non osava voltarsi per affrontare di nuovo il suo partner. «Va bene. Vado ad assicurarmi che Heppner abbia portato via le sue cose.» Harry dava per scontato che lo avesse fatto, dopo essere stato Schiantato, Impastoiato e mollato lì, ed era soltanto una scusa per scappare finché la sua faccia non avesse ripreso un colorito meno rosa. Così se la diede a gambe.

 

****

 

 “Il mio è più grande.”

Quelle parole continuarono a ronzare nella testa di Draco, intanto che raccoglieva le ultime cartelle e le accatastava dentro il baule. Di certo Potter non aveva inteso fare alcuna allusione, e il rossore sul suo viso e sul collo lo avevano dimostrato. E _davvero_ Draco dubitava che Potter avesse l’abitudine di andarsene in giro vantandosi del suo uccello. Ma, giusto per un istante, il tempo di un battito cardiaco, Draco _aveva_ pensato che Potter si stesse sul serio _vantando_ del suo uccello. Poi però si era voltato, aveva scorto l’espressione mortificata dipinta sulla faccia di Potter, e si era sentito un idiota, per aver supposto, anche solo per il tempo di un battito cardiaco, che Potter si stesse riferendo “al suo orgoglio e alla sua gioia”.

Sebbene, in sua difesa, dovesse ammettere di avere avuto svariate fantasie sessuali, nel corso degli anni, che iniziavano esattamente con quelle parole. In tali fantasie, però, era sempre lui a pronunciare quella battuta, e mai mentre fissava Potter. Be’, a eccezione di quella volta, nelle docce degli spogliatoi dopo una partita di Quidditch, quando Potter aveva rivolto a Draco una sbirciatina e Draco si era fatto avanti, tanto per dimostrare che le dimensioni in fondo non erano tutto. Non che la _sua_ non fosse una dimensione degna del massimo rispetto, grazietante, era solo che Potter, fino a quel momento, lo aveva superato in ogni cosa, dunque perché non avrebbe dovuto credere che possedesse anche un uccello più lungo?

Merlino. Doveva smetterla di pensare al cazzo di Potter. Doveva smetterla di pensare ai cazzi in generale. Doveva smetterla di pensare alla parola “cazzo”. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

Fanculo.

Draco ringhiò e sbatté l’ultima cartella sul fondo del baule. Era colpa della stanchezza provocatagli da tre ore di delicata magia. Inoltre i suoi nervi erano ancora scossi dalla notizia della morte di Parsons, e dal dannato Harry Potter, che era diventato il suo nuovo partner, e il cui uccello era probabilmente più lungo del suo.

Fanculo, fanculo, _fanculo_.

Il mal di testa che era quasi passato grazie alla pozione minacciò di tornare e, nonostante Draco fosse consapevole che alle tre del mattino se ne sarebbe pentito in preda all’insonnia, rovistò fra le sue cose e recuperò un’altra fiala. Stavolta però non la ingoiò in fretta, ma in un sorso lento. Aveva un vago sapore di banane e, inspiegabilmente, di sole. Avvertì un piacevole calore irradiarsi dallo stomaco e diffondersi nel petto, e sentì i muscoli del collo e delle spalle, che non si era neppure accorto di aver contratto, sciogliersi e rilassarsi improvvisamente. Inspirò ed espirò adagio, finché non riuscì a evitare di pensare ai cazzi, e a quello di Potter in particolare, per almeno mezzo minuto.

Ci andò piuttosto vicino.

Draco ridusse i bauli e li infilò nella sua borsa nera da lavoro. Se la mise a tracolla e diede un’ultima occhiata al suo ufficio ormai vuoto. Ex ufficio, in realtà. Non vi era rimasto a lungo, ma ci si era abituato. All’inizio con Parsons era stato tutt’altro che facile. Due persone con visioni differenti e dannatamente testarde. Col trascorrere del tempo, però, la situazione era migliorata. Le cartelle sugli scaffali e le fotografie appese alle pareti erano aumentate, e Parsons aveva cominciato a cambiare idea su di lui. Si era aperta di più, raccontandogli del suo passato, della sua famiglia, del ruolo che aveva ricoperto durante la guerra. Gli aveva persino parlato di quel bastardo del suo ex marito, e di una figlia che non vedeva praticamente mai. Avevano smesso di girarsi attorno reciprocamente per passare l’uno al fianco dell’altra. Avevano lavorato bene insieme. E ora lei non c’era più.

Draco percepì una fitta al petto, ma due dosi di pozione calmante ebbero la meglio e riprese a respirare. Per la prima volta, si lasciò andare ai ricordi. Nemmeno alla fine erano diventati troppo intimi. Non come capitava ad altre coppie di Auror, legate in maniera addirittura più profonda e complicata di quanto accadeva in alcuni matrimoni. Però si fidavano, nel delegarsi il lavoro a vicenda. Era una strega in gamba, e Draco la rispettava.

E quello era l’ultimo posto in cui l’aveva vista, proprio lì, in quella stanza, dietro la scrivania, mentre si alzava, si stiracchiava e raccoglieva le sue cose. Era successo alle 16:50 del giorno precedente.

“Hai in programma un appuntamento piccante per stasera?” aveva scherzato lui, osservando l’orologio.

“Sì” aveva replicato Parsons, mostrandogli due dita. “Con questi.”

“Bleah” aveva proseguito Draco. “È disgustoso, non essere volgare.”

Lei aveva riso, di una risata piena che le era risalita dal ventre e le aveva fatto brillare gli occhi. Amava ridere. “È fin troppo facile scandalizzare i Purosangue schizzinosi come te. Andiamo, Malfoy, è venerdì. Stacca in anticipo anche tu, e comincia il tuo weekend da stasera. Hai passato tutta la settimana sepolto fra le scartoffie. Ti meriti una pausa.”

Lui aveva scosso solo la testa. “Ho quasi finito, non ci metterò molto.” Non aveva idea del perché glielo avesse proposto. Sapeva che al termine della settimana preferiva lasciare tutto in ordine, così da poter riprendere senza intoppi il lunedì mattina.

“Come ti pare” aveva risposto, per poi fermarsi sulla soglia. “In ogni caso, un gruppo di noi aveva una mezza intenzione di andare al White Hart per una pinta o due. E ho pensato che potessi avere voglia di venire.”

Draco aveva interrotto ciò che stava facendo. Parsons non gli aveva mai rivolto un invito prima di allora. Nessuno di loro gli aveva mai rivolto un invito prima di allora. Alla fine, però, aveva scosso ancora la testa. “No, grazie.” Aveva messo una mano in tasca e ne aveva estratto una falce. Gliela aveva lanciata e lei l’aveva afferrata al volo. “Ma bevi alla mia salute, d’accordo?”

Lo aveva guardato, confusa. Lui aveva agitato le dita verso di lei, che aveva rovesciato la testa all’indietro e riso di nuovo, di quella risata piena. Draco aveva ricambiato con un sorriso.

“D’accordo. ’Notte, Malfoy.” E aveva varcato quella porta uscendo definitivamente dalla sua vita.

Tre ore dopo era ancora in ufficio, quando lo avevano raggiunto per comunicargli che Parsons era stata rinvenuta cadavere in un vicolo a pochi isolati dal pub dove avrebbe dovuto recarsi. Non vi era mai arrivata. Se avesse accettato la sua offerta, staccando presto e uscendo per un drink o due, se l’avesse accompagnata al pub, se solo…

No, si stava cacciando in un ginepraio di ipotesi e pensieri tortuoso e folle. Solo Merlino sapeva quanto lo avesse già fatto in passato. Se solo fosse stato più intelligente, più veloce, più forte. O magari se, quel primo giorno di scuola, Potter gli avesse stretto la mano perché era riuscito a dargli un’impressione migliore. Se, se, se. Nella sua vita non c’era tempo per i “se” e i “forse”. In quell’ufficio aveva preso un’innocua decisione, e ciò che era accaduto dopo non era stato colpa sua.

Draco respirò a fondo e quindi rilasciò il fiato. Permise ancora agli effetti calmanti della pozione di agire su di lui. Sfiorò i bauli nella sua borsa e si voltò. Sulla soglia tentennò, e ricominciò a vagare con lo sguardo sugli scaffali vuoti e le scrivanie sgombre.

«Addio, Penelope» sussurrò, per poi mettersi il passato alle spalle e avviarsi verso il futuro.

Futuro che, a quanto poté constatare non appena entrò nel suo nuovo ufficio, stava tentando di ficcare quello che sembrava un panino mezzo mangiato in un bidone della spazzatura già straripante.

«Hai ragione» non seppe trattenersi dal sottolineare. «Il tuo è davvero più grande.»

Oh, merda, ed ecco che ricominciava con la storia dei cazzi, sebbene in realtà ne fosse valsa la pena, solamente per vedere Potter voltarsi di scatto e sgranare gli occhi, intanto che si sforzava di capire se Draco fosse serio o lo stesse prendendo per il culo o, che il cielo non volesse, stesse flirtando con lui. Draco non gli fu di nessun aiuto, e conservò un’espressione assolutamente impassibile.

«Ehm, te l’avevo detto» riuscì ad articolare alla fine.

Potter avvampò un’altra volta, e Draco comprese che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere quell’aria seria ancora a lungo, perciò si voltò e poggiò i bauli sul pavimento, accanto alla sua nuova scrivania, prima di annullare l’incantesimo rimpicciolente. Quando si girò per esaminare il resto dell’ufficio, Potter pareva aver recuperato l’autocontrollo. Peccato. Draco adorava innervosire Potter.

«Bene» esclamò, infilando le mani in tasca e osservando l’angolo di Potter. «Eccoci qui.»

«Sì.» Potter si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Ho cercato di riordinare un po’.»

«Davvero? Non l’avrei mai detto.»

Dal lato di Potter regnava la confusione più totale, per usare un eufemismo. Gli scaffali erano stracolmi di cartacce in bilico, pronte a franare su qualunque passante ignaro che avesse osato sfiorarle. Il ripiano della scrivania di Potter era completamento ricoperto da altra carta e, sotto di essa, si intravvedevano cartelle, piume e calamai sigillati, e non meno di mezza dozzina di bustine di tè usate. E questo era soltanto ciò che Draco era in grado di scorgere dallo specchio della porta. C’era un piccolo divano, contro la parete di fronte alla porta, tra le loro scrivanie contrapposte. O perlomeno Draco ipotizzò che si trattasse di un divano, poiché era tappezzato di vestiti e sacchetti vuoti di cibo d’asporto, ammucchiati l’uno sull’altro in un pasticcio caotico. Draco avanzò e spinse un paio di scarpe da ginnastica sporche verso il lato di Potter, notando, con vago orrore, che pareva esserci una focaccina stantia all’interno della scarpa sinistra. Non domandò. Non voleva sapere.

La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto, prima di tirar fuori i suoi bagagli, sarebbe stato sbarazzarsi di quel disordine. Dubitava di riuscire a lavorare, se costretto a guardare di continuo tanto _ciarpame_. Lo rendeva ansioso.

«Me ne sto occupando» mormorò Potter.

Per un istante, Draco sospettò che Potter gli avesse letto nel pensiero, ma poi realizzò che probabilmente era stata la sua espressione disgustata a parlare per lui. «D’accordo. Be’…»

Draco fu interrotto dalla porta che si spalancò. Senza che avesse bussato né domandato il permesso di entrare, vide Weasley irrompere nella stanza come un ippogrifo vagante. Evidentemente la cortesia di bussare non era qualcosa che apparteneva ai Grifondoro.

«Harry, eccoti qui. Maledetta scalogna, amico. Ho saputo della lite con Heppner e poi della faccenda con… Malfoy.» Si bloccò, quando finalmente si accorse che lui e Potter non erano soli.

Per un lungo momento, Draco e Weasley si fissarono l’un l’altro. Nemmeno Weasley era cambiato poi molto da tempi di Hogwarts. Anzi, se possibile, era diventato ancora più alto. Dunque sempre rosso, lentigginoso e allampanato. Se non altro aveva smesso di indossare maglioni fatti a mano, e la sua veste da Auror appariva in perfette condizioni, nonostante il vivido color carminio facesse a pugni con la sua carnagione.

Potter, nel frattempo, se ne stava imbambolato fra loro due. Per la barba di Merlino, se qualcuno non avesse reagito, rischiavano di rimanere in quel modo per tutta la notte, e Draco aveva di meglio da fare. Allungò dunque una mano.

«Weasley» lo salutò formalmente.

Weasley, buon per lui, si limitò a rispondere: «Malfoy», e gli strinse la mano giusto il tempo necessario a mostrarsi educato. Quindi rivolse la sua attenzione a Potter. «E comunque, Harry, ho saputo che hai avuto una giornata pesante, dopo tutto quel casino con Heppner. E anche che ti è stato affidato un lavoro di pulizia per un caso già chiuso.» Scosse la testa, di fronte all’enorme ingiustizia che si era abbattuta sul Salvatore, obbligato a sprecare mezza giornata sui noiosi dettagli di un caso risolto, quando invece avrebbe dovuto essere fuori, a inseguire maghi malvagi, salvare cuccioli in pericolo, oppure occuparsi di qualunque altra faccenda fosse solito sbrigare. «Hermione stasera lavora fino a tardi, così ho pensato che ti andasse di venire da me, per mangiare del curry da asporto e bere una pinta.»

«Sì» disse Potter, illuminandosi più di quanto avesse fatto per tutto il giorno, in presenza di Draco. «Ottima idea.» Si avvicinò alla porta, poi si voltò in direzione di Draco, quasi gli fosse appena tornato in mente che il suo partner era ancora lì. «Uhm. Cioè, a meno che tu non abbia bisogno di una mano qui.»

Draco gli riservò la sua migliore espressione inorridita «Vorresti che anche la mia metà dell’ufficio somigliasse a quella _roba_?» chiese, e indicò con una mano la devastazione del lato di Potter. «Penso proprio di no!»

Potter sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo, come ti pare. Cercavo solamente di essere gentile.» E oltrepassò Weasley.

«A essere onesti, c’è un certo disordine, amico» Draco sentì Weasley dire a Potter, mentre lo seguiva fuori in corridoio.

«Oh, ma sta’ zitto…» Draco non poté udire il resto della risposta di Potter, a causa della porta che si chiudeva e dell’incantesimo silenziante che veniva attivato.

Sospirò e si guardò attorno. Be’, avrebbe fatto meglio a mettersi al lavoro. C’era molto da sistemare. Prima di cominciare, però, stabilì di recarsi in sala pausa per una bella tazza di tè tonificante. Con quel piano in mente, Draco si impose saldamente di scacciare Potter dalla sua testa e di trascorrere in pace il resto della serata.

 

****

 

Era davvero meraviglioso avere un amico che intuiva ciò di cui Harry aveva bisogno ancor prima dello stesso Harry. Si chinò in avanti e posò il suo contenitore vuoto sul tavolino, accanto al piatto vuoto che Ron aveva abbandonato lì quasi cinque minuti prima. Il curry piccante e una pinta di birra avevano fatto miracoli per alleviare lo stress di quella giornata.

« _Adesso_ possiamo parlare?» domandò Ron, in parte esasperato, in parte curioso. «Per tutto il giorno non ho fatto altro che sentire le voci che si rincorrevano per i corridoi, e ora mi piacerebbe conoscere la verità.» Lo aveva già chiesto a Harry, ma Harry aveva tergiversato, sostenendo di non essere in grado di affrontare quell’argomento a stomaco vuoto.

Harry non rispose, ma terminò il suo bicchiere di birra. «Versamene un altro. Non riesco a parlare con la gola secca.»

Ron sollevò gli occhi al cielo, prese i bicchieri vuoti e scese in cucina. Harry si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. L’appartamento di Ron e Hermione era confortevole quanto il suo, ma il morbido divano in pelle e le poltrone abbinate, gli spessi tappeti, e il camino in legno scuro gli ricordavano un po’ troppo Hogwarts. Una volta aveva fatto notare la somiglianza a Hermione, e lei gli aveva rivolto un sorrisetto complice, perciò aveva supposto che si trattasse di una somiglianza voluta. Ron tornò con i bicchieri di nuovo pieni. Ne passò uno a Harry prima di prendere un sorso dall’altro e mettersi a sedere. Si leccò la schiuma dalle labbra e fece un cenno a Harry, come a voler dire: “Dopo di te”.

Harry sorseggiò ancora un po’ di birra e quindi iniziò a raccontare del pedinamento di quel fine settimana, di Heppner e di come lo avesse Schiantato perché era un idiota e lui preferiva proseguire l’inseguimento da solo. Quando arrivò a descrivergli la conversazione con Kingsley, che gli assegnava il compito di raccogliere prove contro Malfoy, Ron lo interruppe. «Aspetta, dunque Shacklebolt lo considera colpevole?» domandò Ron accigliato.

«A quanto pare» rispose Harry con una scrollata di spalle, e continuò a raccontare di come lo aveva comunicato a Malfoy e infine del loro primo incarico. Quando disse a Ron che Malfoy utilizzava la Legilimanzia sui Babbani, Ron lo interruppe di nuovo.

«È illegale.»

«È quello che gli ho detto.» Harry sospirò, e raccontò anche della discussione che avevano avuto, del rientro al Ministero e del trasloco di Malfoy nel suo ufficio. Ovviamente, tralasciò di specificare quanto goffamente avesse fatto presente a Malfoy che il suo ufficio era più grande, e di come Malfoy avesse convenuto che lo era sul serio, quando lo aveva raggiunto. Harry era ancora incerto, su cosa Malfoy avesse voluto intendere con quella battuta. Il bastardo era rimasto imperturbabile per tutto il tempo, questo Harry doveva proprio concederglielo. Per un folle istante, Harry aveva pensato che Malfoy stesse davvero flirtando con lui, ma poi aveva concluso che più probabilmente si stesse solo prendendo gioco di lui. Quanto meno era un’ipotesi che suonava molto più familiare.

Attese che Ron dicesse qualcosa, ma quest’ultimo rimase in silenzio.

«Allora?» domandò alla fine, con impazienza.

Ron afferrò il suo bicchiere, prese un lungo sorso, e tornò a poggiarlo sul tavolino. «Scusa, ma stavo ancora riflettendo su Kingsley che ritiene Malfoy un assassino, eppure non lo licenzia.»

«Teme che in quel caso Malfoy possa svignarsela.» Harry sospirò e bevve un altro sorso di birra. «Sostiene che per arrestarlo servono prove concrete, e che nel frattempo Malfoy va tenuto sotto controllo. O meglio che sia io, a tenerlo sotto controllo.»

«E per questo ti ha assegnato a lui? Dannazione, Harry, so che sei il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto e tutta quella roba lì…» Ron si zittì e prese a pizzicarsi il naso. «Pensi sia colpevole?»

«No» rispose Harry senza riflettere, e poi di nuovo e più forte: «No». Rammentò Malfoy sulla Torre di Astronomia, anni prima, che abbassava la bacchetta. «Non è un assassino. Non è nella sua natura.» Guardò Ron di sbieco. «E tu?»

«Non saprei. Onestamente non saprei. Forse lo farebbe, se avesse una ragione valida. Ma nemmeno io lo giudico tanto stupido da uccidere i suoi partner senza essersi creato prima un valido alibi. E certamente non per quattro volte di seguito» disse Ron.

«Non credo abbia ucciso nessuno di loro» proseguì Harry. «Tiene sul serio al suo lavoro. È consapevole del fatto che gli altri lo guardano e vedono soltanto un Mangiam…»

«Ecco un’altra cosa che mi rende sospettoso» lo interruppe Ron. «Non ti sembra strano che Malfoy si sia sfogato su questa questione proprio con te? Sai come sono i Serpeverde. Non fanno mai nulla senza un motivo.»

Harry si abbandonò contro i cuscini e poggiò i piedi sul tavolino, tenuto conto che Hermione non era nei paraggi pronta a sgridarlo per questo. «Sono passati anni da Hogwarts, amico. Ritengo che le differenze fra Case ormai appartengano al passato» disse. «Inoltre, un motivo ce l’aveva per davvero. Mi ha parlato della faccenda del Mangiamorte, e delle accuse di inaffidabilità, solamente per sbattermi in faccia il fatto che con lui come partner non avrei più partecipato a nessun caso interessante. E poi poco più tardi ha sbraitato sul non prendere in seria considerazione il suo lavoro, ma quello è stata colpa mia. A quanto pare riesco ancora a provocarlo con la stessa facilità di una volta. Era arrabbiato e ha parlato senza pensare, ma si è zittito, non appena ha realizzato ciò che stava dicendo.»

Ron sospirò. «E se ti stesse mostrando di lui solo quello che vuole che tu veda? Ehi, un attimo» disse, quando Harry aprì la bocca per obiettare. «Devi analizzare la questione da ogni angolazione possibile. Ti sto solo consigliando di tenere gli occhi bene aperti. Da un lato c’è solo Malfoy. Che è sempre stato arrogante e irritante, ma sostanzialmente innocuo. E dall’altro ci sono i suoi quattro partner morti. È evidente che stia succedendo qualcosa, che Shacklebolt lo ritenga colpevole, e che…»

«Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Starò attento» brontolò Harry. Vi fu silenzio per una manciata di secondi.

«Davvero non pensi che sia stato lui?» chiese Ron.

Harry scosse la testa. «No, non lo penso.»

Ron lo osservò attentamente per qualche istante, con gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di preoccupazione. «Saresti disposto a scommetterci la vita?»

Harry rivolse all’amico un sorriso ironico e recuperò con calma la sua birra. «Non ho molta scelta, ti pare? Adesso siamo partner.» Sospirò e bevve un sorso. «Ma terrò gli occhi aperti, e starò attento.»

 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Draco sistemò sugli scaffali l’ultimo gruppo di cartelle e quindi fece un passo indietro per ammirare il suo lavoro. Doveva ancora perfezionare la questione dell’organizzazione, ma ritenne che per il momento limitarsi a disporre le cartelle in base al semplice ordine cronologico fosse più che sufficiente. Solo Merlino sapeva come Potter potesse rinvenire qualcosa nel mezzo di tanta confusione. Forse essere il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto implicava anche la straordinaria capacità di scovare ciò di cui aveva bisogno nell’attimo in cui ne aveva bisogno. Draco immaginò pigramente Potter chiudere gli occhi, infilare una mano in un mucchio di cartelle e pergamene, e sperare poi per un istante, prima di estrarre esattamente il documento che stava cercando con un: “Ah-ha!”. Come dote gli sarebbe certamente tornata più utile, rispetto a quella tanto osannata di essere in grado di distruggere Signori Oscuri. Quest’ultima, infatti, pareva essere un’abilità esercitata giusto quell’unica volta.

Be’, indipendentemente dal fatto che l’altro avesse o meno il misterioso potere di rinvenire gli oggetti, Draco non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi né lavorare agevolmente, in una stanza tanto disordinata, perciò Potter si sarebbe dovuto adeguare, iniziando a ricercare i documenti che gli occorrevano come una persona qualunque, ossia su un ripiano nel quale erano stati collocati in ordine cronologico, secondo riferimenti incrociati… In realtà, Draco non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di occuparsi anche dei riferimenti incrociati. Ma era sicuro che ci sarebbe arrivato presto.

Draco sospirò e allungò brevemente le braccia sopra la testa, nel tentativo di alleviare un po’ la tensione che si era accumulata lungo la spina dorsale, infine lasciò ricadere le braccia e spinse le spalle in avanti, ugualmente cercando di allentare i muscoli, e qualcosa, all’altezza della schiena, emise un meraviglioso e appagante clic. Si concesse un istante per rimettere in ordine anche i vestiti: una camicia avorio abbinata a un gilet e una cravatta verde, e sopra la sua pesante veste da Auror rossa, che abbottonò intanto che controllava l’orologio. Erano appena passate le sette. Draco sospirò di nuovo. Sapeva che quella seconda dose di pozione si sarebbe rivelata una pessima idea, ma se non altro aveva sfruttato l’insonnia rimettendo in ordine la stanza nel corso della notte.

E avanzava tempo per andare a casa, fare una doccia, cambiarsi, e fermarsi in sala pausa per una tazza di tè prima dell’arrivo di Potter. Non avendo dormito, Draco dubitava di poter gestire Potter senza almeno il conforto di una tazza di tè. Con quel piano in mente, Draco lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla stanza e uscì in corridoio.

 

****

 

La conversazione avuta con Ron ronzava ancora nella testa di Harry, quando quel martedì mattina si recò a lavoro. Intanto che scendeva in ascensore verso il suo piano, ripensò anche alla discussione avuta con Malfoy il giorno precedente, nella caffetteria. Ron sospettava che Malfoy stesse provando a manipolarlo, ma più Harry ci rifletteva meno ne era convinto. Malfoy era un tipo calcolatore, certo, ma non un attore consumato. Aveva indiscutibilmente la curiosa capacità di assumere un’aria perfettamente inespressiva, però vi era una bella differenza, tra il nascondere le proprie emozioni e trasmetterne di false. La rabbia che lampeggiava nei suoi occhi, l’amaro risentimento che gli faceva tremare la voce quando urlava… Harry riteneva fossero atteggiamenti impossibili da fingere.

Il suono dell’ascensore che lo avvisava di aver raggiunto il proprio piano distolse Harry dai suoi pensieri. Superò una coppia di maghi intenti a spettegolare e si avviò lungo il corridoio. Sarebbe stato il suo primo giorno in veste di partner di Malfoy. O meglio il primo giorno completo, e si rese conto che era ansioso di cominciare. Aprì la porta del suo ufficio ed entrò, fermandosi però un istante dopo. Accigliato, fece un passo indietro, e verificò che sulla targhetta appesa alla porta vi fosse proprio scritto: “H. J. Potter, Auror”, quindi tornò lentamente all’interno.

«Ma che diavolo...»

Tutte le pergamene erano svanite dalla sua scrivania e, a quanto pareva, erano state spostate sugli scaffali insieme al resto dei suoi documenti, suddivise in pile ordinate simili a quelle nei ripiani vicini alla scrivania del suo nuovo compagno. I sacchetti del cibo d’asporto e i contenitori vuoti erano scomparsi. E la stessa sorte era toccata al mucchio di tazze da tè usate, inclusa quella ormai arancione, che Harry conservava per soddisfare la vaga curiosità di vedere quali altre sfumature di colore avrebbe potuto assumere. I vestiti che aveva gettato distrattamente sul divano erano stati piegati con cura e accatastati in un mucchio dietro la sua scrivania. Harry crollò sulla sedia. Riusciva a scorgere di nuovo la sua carta assorbente, cosa che non accadeva dal giorno in cui si era trasferito in quella stanza. Due raccoglitori, con le etichette “Posta in arrivo” e “Posta in uscita”, vergate con una calligrafia nitida e precisa, erano poggiate a sinistra del ripiano della sua scrivania, mentre calamaio e piume si trovavano sulla destra. Ron e Hermione nel giorno del loro matrimonio lo salutavano da una cornice d’argento della quale, francamente, Harry aveva scordato persino l’esistenza. Allungò una mano per sfiorarne il vetro. Era stato addirittura spolverato, così come la sua lampada da tavolo. Fece scorrere un dito lungo il bordo del paralume, colpito dalla meticolosità di Malfoy.

Si alzò, avvicinandosi al lato di Malfoy. Era evidente che avesse già sistemato anche le proprie cose. Le sue cartelle adesso riempivano quel versante della libreria, e gli oggetti sulla scrivania erano stati disposti in maniera identica a quelli di Harry, incluso il posizionamento di una cornice appena sotto la lampada. Harry la prese piano per dare un’occhiata, sicuro di trovarvi una foto di parenti o amici, o magari di una fidanzata. Di certo non si era aspettato un ritaglio di giornale.

INIZIANO I PROCESSI CONTRO I MANGIAMORTE, proclamava il titolo in squillanti caratteri, esattamente sotto un’immagine leggermente sfuocata dell’aula di tribunale. Mentre Harry la guardava, le imponenti porte si spalancarono e alcuni Auror dall’aria accigliata scortarono all’interno un Lucius dall’aspetto dimesso, e la testa china a fissare il pavimento. Narcissa lo seguiva, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime non versate. Malfoy sopraggiungeva subito dopo, e appariva smagrito, giovane e terrorizzato. Camminava per lo stretto corridoio tra due interminabili file di volti duri e arrabbiati, scomparendo alla vista per alcuni secondi, prima che la scena ritratta nella fotografia ripartisse da capo e le porte si spalancassero di nuovo.

Harry rammentava quel giorno, e anche quanto Malfoy fosse apparso fragile e impaurito, di fronte al Wizengamot che leggeva le accuse e deliberava sulla sua sorte. Avevo però tenuto il mento in una posa altezzosa, in completo contrasto con le occhiaie livide sotto gli occhi, e le mani poggiate in grembo che torceva nervosamente. Harry si era sentito dispiaciuto per lui, ed era stato allora che si era ripromesso di porre fine alla loro ridicola rivalità giovanile. E aveva mantenuto quella promessa il primo giorno del periodo di addestramento. Malfoy era entrato nella stanza, con il mento in fuori e gli occhi cerchiati come di consueto, e lui lo aveva raggiunto. Ne avevano discusso, stabilendo di lasciare il passato alle spalle. Perso nei suoi ricordi, Harry fissò Malfoy che nella fotografia percorreva quello stretto corridoio più e più volte.

La porta si aprì, e Harry si voltò, scorgendo Malfoy che faceva il suo ingresso con in mano una tazza e un piattino, e un fascio di cartelle sottobraccio.

«Hai riordinato» disse stupidamente, invece che salutare con un “buongiorno”, come una persona normale. Harry sospirò interiormente e attese che Malfoy lo apostrofasse chiamandolo idiota.

«Era quello o dare fuoco a tutto quanto» rispose Malfoy, sedendosi dietro la sua scrivania. Sembrava più di buon umore di quanto Harry si aspettasse, considerato che aveva trascorso lì la notte, a sistemare la scrivania e le scartoffie di Harry. «Sappi che le pulizie l’hanno spuntata per un soffio.»

«Hai persino spolverato la mia lampada.» Harry quasi si morse la lingua, perché accidenti se anche _quello_ non suonava come un eufemismo per qualcosa di molto più inappropriato. Forse avrebbe dovuto starsene zitto e basta.

Se non altro Malfoy gli rivolse una smorfia, rendendo più familiare il loro scambio di battute. «Non farci l’abitudine, Potter. Non sono un elfo domestico.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Scusa, è solo che non riesco a credere che tu abbia riordinato quel cumulo di roba.» Si guardò attorno nell’ufficio rimesso a nuovo.

Malfoy sospirò e sorseggiò il suo tè. Posò la tazza sul piattino con un lieve tintinnio. «La parola che stai cercando è “grazie”, dunque prego, ma non l’ho fatto per te. La prima cosa che devi sapere su di me, se vogliamo continuare a collaborare, è che non tollero la confusione. Ora, ho iniziato a organizzare il tutto in base a determinati criteri, perciò adesso sta a te mantenere l’ordine, o la prossima volta darò fuoco sul serio alla tua scrivania. Ho posizionato le tue cartelle in ordine cronologico. Mi auguro che per te vada bene.»

«Splendido, anzi, uhm, alla grande» disse Harry. La sua precedente tecnica di archiviazione comportava qualcosa di molto più simile a uno scavo archeologico, in particolare quando aveva bisogno di recuperare i vecchi fascicoli. Il metodo di Malfoy era decisamente migliore. «Credo dovremmo iniziare compilando le scartoffie di ieri, per poi passare alle assegnazioni di oggi.» Harry controllò la sua posta in arrivo e constatò che non vi era nulla di urgente, perciò si concesse un momento, per godere del fatto che adesso gli _bastava_ dare un’occhiata ai suoi raccoglitori per verificare se qualcosa era stato spedito. Prima perdeva un’infinità di tempo, a spostare mucchi di roba e brancolare alla cieca.

«Concluse entrambe le cose» replicò Malfoy, e sbatté le sottili cartelle davanti a lui.

«Ti sei già occupato delle scartoffie?» Harry comprese che era una domanda sciocca dal modo in cui il viso di Malfoy si oscurò. Ma per lui erano davvero un sacco di cambiamenti, da metabolizzare in meno di una mattinata.

«Te l’ho detto, no? Ecco la seconda cosa che devi sapere per poter lavorare con me, Potter. Mi occupo sempre delle scartoffie. E ho standard elevati, quando si tratta della corretta compilazione delle pratiche burocratiche, che dubito sarai mai in grado di soddisfare. Inoltre, dopo tutto il lavoro svolto la notte scorsa, ho imparato a decifrare la tua calligrafia, e con “calligrafia” mi riferisco al tuo assurdo scribacchiare.» Fissò Harry, quasi sfidandolo a ribattere, quindi aggiunse con fermezza: «Fidati di me, è meglio che ci pensi io».

Harry detestava le scartoffie, e Malfoy agiva come se prendersi carico di tutte quelle cartacce significasse fargli un favore? Era sbigottito. «Uhm, d’accordo» disse.

Malfoy annuì. «Ottimo, allora. Sono contento che abbiamo chiarito. Adesso ti spiacerebbe restituirmi la mia fotografia? Così possiamo procedere con i casi del giorno.»

«Oh, giusto. Ehm. Scusa» esclamò Harry, armeggiando con la cornice e riposizionandola sulla scrivania di Malfoy. «Scusa, volevo… volevo vedere chi fosse.»

«Bene, ora l’hai visto» sbottò Malfoy seccamente, spingendo con un indice elegante la cornice di nuovo nel punto perfetto.

«Perché?» chiese Harry, non riuscendo a trattenersi. E una volta che ebbe cominciato, si costrinse a proseguire. «Perché metterla lì, dove puoi vederla ogni giorno?»

Per un lungo istante pensò che Malfoy non avrebbe risposto, ma infine replicò a bassa voce: «Per ricordarlo a me stesso».

Harry non seppe come ribattere, ma Malfoy lo salvò da quell’ingrato compito serrando le labbra in una linea decisa e sventolando una manciata di cartelle in direzione di Harry.

«I casi di oggi. Sono già passate le nove, Potter, ed è ora di darsi una mossa» disse spiccio.

«Va bene, cosa abbiamo?» chiese Harry. Si accasciò sul divano e fece una smorfia, quando una molla gli punse il sedere. Si spostò leggermente di lato e finì su un cuscino scomodo e duro. Ah, ora ricordava perché aveva finito per seppellire di vestiti quel dannato affare.

Malfoy si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e prese a sfogliare la documentazione nelle cartelle. Una ciocca di capelli sfuggì al resto che teneva legato in una coda, ricadendogli sul viso, e lui la infilò dietro un orecchio. «Be’, abbiamo il signor Wright, la cui finestra è stata rotta stamattina presto da, e cito: “quella maledetta banda di teppisti che ciondola sempre qui intorno, schiamazzando come un branco di Babbani selvaggi”.» Fece una pausa e guardò Harry. «Hai mai conosciuto il signor Wright?»

Harry scosse la testa.

«Oh, sarà divertente, allora» proseguì Malfoy con un sorriso sornione che fece sentire Harry vagamente a disagio. «In ogni caso, insiste perché vengano acciuffati e arrestati. Vediamo che altro c’è per oggi. Oh, c’è stata di nuovo un’effrazione nel negozio della signora Dodson, povera cara, e chiede che venga mandato qualcuno per redigere una lista di ciò che è stato rubato. Mentre la gatta della signora Levy è stata rapita. Suggerisco di cominciare da questo.» Malfoy alzò gli occhi e storse la bocca con fare drammatico. «Un sequestro, immagino! Sembra urgente, ti pare? Mi domando se abbiano già chiesto un riscatto.»

«Aspetta» disse Harry impotente, il suo cervello era ancora impegnato a elaborare. «La sua _gatta_ è stata rapita?»

«Ti avevo avvisato che avresti dovuto dimenticare tutti quei casi eccitanti cui sei abituato» replicò Malfoy, quindi si interruppe e terminò il suo tè. Lanciò un rapido incantesimo di pulizia sulla tazza e la mise da parte. «Anche se questo non è poi così male. E tre casi in un giorno sono davvero tanti, non credi? Collaborare con il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto sembra dare i suoi frutti, in fondo.» Si alzò. «Andiamo, Potter. Sarà meglio iniziare.»

 

****

 

La signora Levy viveva in un piccolo cottage bianco con un giardino perfettamente curato. Era in attesa sulla soglia, quando Draco comparve con Potter al suo fianco. Draco si allontanò da Potter il più velocemente possibile, e si avviò lungo il vialetto d’ingresso.

«Oh, grazie al cielo siete arrivati in fretta!» gemette lei. «Hanno rapito la mia povera piccola. È stato il signor Hedelson, il vicino. Non sopporta la mia dolce bambina. Esigo che lo interroghiate immediatamente!»

Potter osservava la signora Levy a bocca spalancata, intanto che quest’ultima parlava, come se fosse completamente pazza, parere che, a essere sinceri, Draco condivideva. Si piazzò dunque davanti a Potter, impedendo la visuale sia di lui che della sua grossa bocca spalancata. Sì, la signora Levy sarà anche stata un po’ folle, ma Draco era comunque un _professionista_.

«Ha una foto della, ehm, vittima?» chiese Draco, e Potter, dietro di lui, emise un suono soffocato.

«Oh, sì, naturalmente. Vi servirà, non è vero? Seguitemi, per cortesia.»

La signora Levy fece strada all’interno della casa e, per un attimo, Draco ebbe quasi l’impressione di essere entrato nell’ufficio della Umbridge. L’intero salotto appariva rosa e bianco, e ogni superficie disponibile era stata ricoperta con le fotografie del medesimo e grassoccio gatto certosino. Variava solamente l’espressione scontenta su quel musetto peloso.

«Ecco la mia principessa» annunciò la signora Levy, agitando una mano a indicare tutte le immagini che ingombravano la sala.

Potter, nel frattempo, continuava a fissarla imbambolato, con l’identico garbo che avrebbe probabilmente avuto Hagrid in una sala da tè.

«Bene.» Draco infilò una mano nella sua borsa e ne estrasse una piuma e un taccuino. «E qual è il nome della vittima?»

«Certosa Certosina*» disse la signora Levy con orgoglio. «Possiede un lungo e comprovato pedigree…»

«Gentilmente, si attenga esclusivamente ai fatti» disse Draco affabile, barrando il monologo di lei, che aveva diligentemente trascritto sul taccuino. «E come fa a sapere che Certosina è stata rapita? Ha ricevuto una richiesta di riscatto?»

Accanto a lui, Potter diede un colpo di tosse, che apparve come un maldestro tentativo di camuffare una mezza risata. Draco gli assestò una gomitata fra le costole il più discretamente possibile, quindi scarabocchiò qualche altra parola sul taccuino e lo passò a Potter, mentre la signora Levy spiegava che no, non era giunta alcuna richiesta, e tirava di nuovo in ballo il vicino di casa. Potter si schiarì la gola, dopo aver restituito il taccuino a Draco. Quest’ultimo lo riprese e lo chiuse, nascondendo alla vista ciò che aveva scritto: “Se non sei in grado di controllarti, allora fammi il favore di andartene”.

«Se non le dispiace, io e il mio collega vorremmo dare un’occhiata in giro, così da familiarizzare con la vittima, prima di passare a interrogare il suo vicino.»

«Ma prego» replicò la signora Levy. «Accomodatevi pure.»

Due minuti più tardi, Certosa Certosina fu ritrovata, intenta a dormire beatamente, dentro il cestino della lana della sua padrona, fra morbidi gomitoli grigi.

«Be’» disse Potter, una volta che furono di nuovo all’esterno, al sicuro. «È stato…» si interruppe, apparentemente incapace di trovare le parole giuste per descrivere quello che avevano appena vissuto.

«Sì» concordò Draco con un lieve sospiro. «Lo è stato per davvero.» Sospirò di nuovo, prese i fascicoli dalla borsa e ricominciò a sfogliarli. «Il prossimo è il signor Wright. Finestra rotta, teppisti, vuole che li arrestiamo.» Rimise a posto le cartelle e offrì il braccio a Potter. «Materializzazione Congiunta? Solo Merlino sa quante volte mi sia toccato andarci e quanto conosca la strada alla perfezione.»

«Va bene» disse Potter, e poggiò lentamente un braccio su quello di Draco.

La mano di Potter era calda e la presa sul gomito di Draco salda. Draco fece del proprio meglio per ignorarlo, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e immaginava la piccola e caratteristica casa del signor Wright. Poi sopraggiunse l’orribile sensazione del risucchio e infine un tonfo morbido e, quando aprì gli occhi, erano arrivati. Allontanò Potter bruscamente e recuperò il suo taccuino, aprendolo a una nuova pagina, prima di avviarsi con ampie falcate lungo il sentiero lastricato che conduceva alla casetta in mattoni. Si fermò davanti alla porta, concedendosi un momento per ricomporsi, quindi si schiarì la gola e suonò con fermezza il campanello.

Non ebbe neppure il tempo di abbassare la mano che la porta si era già spalancata, e stava fissando il signor Wright. Accanto a lui, Potter si rilassò impercettibilmente. Il signor Wright non sembrava affatto minaccioso, dopotutto, poiché era alto poco più di un metro e cinquanta e aveva superato da un pezzo i cento anni d’età. Era completamente calvo e somigliava vagamente a un elfo domestico. Gli spessi occhiali, inoltre, rendevano i suoi occhi particolarmente sporgenti, ed era costretto a camminare con l’ausilio di un bastone. Draco strofinò con vigore le suole delle scarpe sul tappetino all’ingresso, e il signor Wright gli rivolse un cenno d’approvazione, intanto che si trascinava indietro di qualche passo per fare spazio a Draco e permettergli di entrare.

«Pulisciti i piedi» Draco mormorò a Potter, non appena anche quest’ultimo fu sul punto di varcare la soglia.

Potter sfregò leggermente le suole ed entrò. _Sbam_! Il bastone del signor Wright colpì in pieno gli stinchi di Potter, e Potter urlò balzando all’indietro, inciampando sulla porta ed evitando per un pelo di finire col culo per terra. Draco non riuscì a trattenere un sogghigno.

«Ti avevo detto di pulirti i piedi.»

Potter gli lanciò un’occhiata talmente torva da rallegrare Draco, e il suo sorriso divenne ancora più ampio.

«Chi diavolo è costui?» domandò il signor Wright, rovinando il piacevole momento di Draco. «Che ne è stato di quella ragazza simpatica e ben educata? Perché adesso te ne vai in giro con questo zoticone?»

«Questo zoticone, signore, è _Harry Potter_ » rispose Draco, scandendo ad alta voce, in modo che il vecchino non potesse accusarlo di borbottare. «Vede, signore, noi del Ministero prendiamo le sue lamentele talmente sul serio da incaricare il famosissimo _Harry Potter_ di indagare personalmente sul suo caso.» Lottò per reprimere un sorriso, mentre lo sguardo di Potter diventava sempre più astioso.

«Harry Potter un accidente. Se anche fosse la dannata Regina d’Inghilterra, si pulirà i piedi come una persona civile, prima di entrare in casa mia!» ribatté il signor Wright. «Ti hanno per caso cresciuto in una stalla, ragazzo?»

«Un ripostiglio, in realtà» replicò Potter seccamente, strofinando con foga le suole sul tappetino.

Draco fece una smorfia. Strano senso dell’umorismo, quello di Potter, che in quell’occasione non gli sarebbe valso proprio a nulla.

E infatti il signor Wright brandì di nuovo il bastone, e Draco osservò estasiato Potter che indietreggiava ancora. «Non fare il furbo con me, ragazzo!»

Stavolta Potter rivolse a Draco uno sguardo carico di panico, mentre il signor Wright continuava a scuotere il bastone nella sua direzione, e a vaneggiare sulla pessima educazione dei giovani d’oggi, e di come ai suoi tempi le cose fossero diverse. Draco si inserì con estrema cautela tra Potter e il bastone del signor Wright.

«Signore, se non le dispiace, vorrei esaminare la scena del crimine, così da poter catturare i teppisti prima del prossimo colpo.»

Fu solo grazie all’aiuto che gli derivò da una lunga pratica che riuscì a dire “teppisti” con espressione grave. Draco temette che Potter potesse iniziare a sghignazzare, rovinando così l’effetto del suo tono serioso, come aveva fatto a casa della signora Levy, ma per fortuna Potter sembrava troppo disorientato per fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse boccheggiare. Probabilmente non accadeva spesso, di nominare il Salvatore e ricevere in cambio un colpo di bastone, piuttosto che i consueti ossequi servili ai quali Potter era abituato.

Il signor Wright stava ancora mugugnando riguardo la sua “mancanza di buone maniere” e sul “quando ero giovane io”, intanto che si trascinava lentamente, un passo dopo l’altro, verso la cucina.

«Ecco esattamente dove è avvenuto» disse, agitando il bastone con un ampio gesto per indicare la scena del crimine.

Draco si guardò attorno. Una frugale colazione mezza mangiucchiata era ancora apparecchiata sul tavolo della cucina. Sul pavimento accanto giaceva una Pluffa, tra schegge di vetro che erano precipitate dal riquadro apertosi nella finestra sopra il lavello. Draco prese diligentemente appunti, intanto che il signor Wright descriveva l’accaduto minuziosamente, fin nel più piccolo dettaglio, incluso il modo in cui aveva preso il tè e quanti morsi aveva dato al pane tostato prima che capitasse il misfatto. Poi domandò di poter visionare gli appunti di Draco, e trascorse alcuni minuti a criticarne la calligrafia – e Draco per un istante rimpianse di non aver chiesto a Potter, di prendere appunti, perché _quello_ sì, che sarebbe stato divertente –, infine ribadì ancora una volta la sua richiesta, affinché i teppisti fossero immediatamente catturati e arrestati, concludendo dunque, rivolto a Potter che lo fissava in bilico tra la fascinazione e l’orrore: «Razza di inutile bietolone, senza né capo né coda!».

Quando la porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, ed ebbero ripercorso il vialetto nella direzione opposta, Draco batté la bacchetta sul suo taccuino e ridusse in cenere la pagina sulla quale aveva scritto mormorando un breve Incendio. Potter stava scuotendo lentamente la testa.

«Be’, Potter?» chiese Draco, svoltando sul marciapiede. Scacciò gli ultimi pezzi di cenere dal suo taccuino e lo richiuse.

«Io… mi ha dato del bietolone.» La bocca di Potter si contrasse lievemente, in una sorta di cipiglio sconcertato. «Nessuno mi aveva mai chiamato così.»

Sembrava alquanto confuso, tanto che Draco non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. «Ti è andata bene. La mia prima volta, e cito testualmente, mi ha definito: “il pretenzioso e inutile figlio di un damerino, e quasi certamente anche una canaglia. Ha persino il diavolo fra le sopracciglia, questo qui”. A dire il vero, non ho nemmeno capito cosa intendesse.»

Potter lo stavo osservando in modo strano, e Draco realizzò che, in fondo, prima di quel momento non aveva mai sorriso genuinamente a Potter. Gli aveva rivolto un mucchio di sogghigni, certo. Oppure di sorrisetti compiaciuti o crudele o beffardi, ma mai un vero sorriso. E ora Potter lo fissava come se fosse impazzito. O forse era impazzito sul serio. Draco si schiarì la gola e puntò lo sguardo sul marciapiede, accelerando il passo, nel tentativo di evitare quell’istante di imbarazzo che si era venuto a creare fra loro.

«Sono arcuate» disse invece Potter, non appena superarono la staccionata del signor Wright.

«Che cosa?»

«Le tue sopracciglia. Credo fosse ciò che intendeva» continuò Potter, scrutando Draco. «Sono davvero arcuate, e con la punta leggermente all’insù. Immagino ti facciano sembrare più malizioso.»

«Io…» Draco davvero non aveva idea di come replicare a Potter che commentava le sue sopracciglia, né di come interpretare il fatto che Potter avesse impiegato del tempo a studiargli le sopracciglia, tanto da riuscire a esprimere addirittura un parere su di esse.

«Non c’è problema» borbottò ancora Potter, iniziando a sua volta a fissare il marciapiede ed evitare meticolosamente lo sguardo di Draco. «Stanno bene, col resto del tuo viso appuntito.»

Ah, un insulto. Eccoli di nuovo su un terreno familiare.

«Vorrei sul serio renderti il favore, analizzando anche le tue di sopracciglia, ma un po’ per colpa di quegli orrendi occhiali che porti, un po’ a causa di quel nido d’uccello che ti ostini a chiamare capelli, non rammento di averle mai viste» rispose Draco. Passò di colpo sul vialetto della casa accanto. «Siamo arrivati. Dai teppisti.»

«Qui? Sei sicuro?» chiese Potter fissando il lindo cottage. «I, ehm, teppisti vivono qui?»

«L’ho appena detto, o sbaglio? E Merlino sa quante volte mi sia toccato venirci» scattò Draco, mentre risalivano i tre gradini fino al portico.

Benché Draco, in difesa di Potter, dovesse proprio ammettere che quella casa non aveva affatto l’aria di un covo di teppisti, così dipinta di bianco e blu, con le aiuole ben curate che costeggiavano il vialetto, e le tende in pizzo bianco che svolazzavano debolmente alle finestre spalancate per far entrare la fresca brezza primaverile. Ma Draco c’era già passato, perciò respirò a fondo per recuperare la calma, quando suonò il campanello. Quel martellante stridio riecheggiò subito all’interno, accompagnato da grida acute: «Ho capito, ho capito!».

«Dovresti essere a tuo agio in questa casa, Potter» mormorò Draco.

La porta si aprì prima che Potter avesse il tempo di replicare, e Draco si ritrovò a fissare due identiche faccette tonde, sotto un casco di indisciplinati capelli castani. Entrambi gli sorrisero, e uno di loro (Cecil? Colin? Draco non sarebbe mai riuscito a distinguerli) aveva perso un dente anteriore, dall’ultima volta che li aveva visti.

«Ciao» disse quello col sorriso intatto.

«Quante volte devo ripetervi di non aprire a tutti quelli che bussano!» esclamò una voce con tono di rimprovero. «Non si può mai sapere chi…» Una donna dall’aria esausta con un neonato in equilibrio su un fianco svoltò l’angolo e roteò gli occhi al cielo, non appena scorse Draco. «Oh, dannazione, che hanno combinato stavolta?» Altri due bambini, una ragazzina di un anno più piccola rispetto ai gemelli, e un’altra mocciosa, che Draco ipotizzò ugualmente femmina poiché indossava un maglioncino rosa, si trascinavano alle sue spalle come anatroccoli.

«Scusa, Alice. È di nuovo Wright.»

Alice sollevò ancora gli occhi al cielo e sospirò. «Non è forse sempre lui? Cosa hanno fatto questa volta?»

«A quanto pare una partita di Quidditch sfuggita di mano. Gli hanno rotto una finestra» disse Draco.

Alice lanciò un’occhiataccia ai gemelli. «Quidditch? Come siete riusciti a giocare a Quidditch? Vi ho sequestrato le scope la scorsa settimana!»

Ovviamente, Draco era presente anche nella suddetta circostanza. Il signor Wright era uscito in giardino dalla porta sul retro per occuparsi delle sue piante e si era infuriato. Aveva infatti intravvisto uno dei gemelli (Cecil, Draco era quasi certo che in quell’occasione fosse lui il colpevole) sfrecciare a cavallo della sua scopa e sfiorargli la testa con una scarpa. “Avrebbe potuto uccidermi!” aveva ripetuto il signor Wright non meno di una dozzina di volte, intanto che Draco prendeva rigorosamente appunti desiderando che Cecil lo avesse accoppato _sul serio_. O quanto meno stordito, così poi lo avrebbero portato al San Mungo e Draco si sarebbe goduto in pace il resto della giornata. Parsons, quella bastarda fortunata, aveva vinto quando se l’erano giocata a carta, forbice o sasso, e si era recata nella casa a fianco per “cantarne quattro ai teppisti”, e Alice l’aveva rimpinzata di focaccine appena sfornate, in un palese tentativo di corruzione. Parsons non si era preoccupata di conservarne nessuna per Draco.

«Non stavamo giocando a Quidditch!» insistette uno dei gemelli.

«Ci esercitavamo soltanto a lanciare la Pluffa» aggiunse l’altro.

«Non è colpa nostra se è finita contro la finestra. Mellie stava cercando di segnare» chiarì il primo.

«Mellie» Alice si abbassò pungolando con un dito ciascun bambino «ha _due anni_ ».

«Ti avevo detto che avrebbe dovuto giocare da Cercatrice» un gemello sbottò rivolto all’altro, e sottolineò le sue parole assestandogli una leggera spinta.

Alice sbuffò di frustrazione. «Cecil, Colin, filate immediatamente in camera. Siete nei guai!»

Se ne andarono coi musi lunghi, mentre lo sguardo torvo di Alice li seguiva lungo tutto il percorso. Non appena sparirono in cima alle scale, Alice sospirò e tornò a rivolgersi a Draco. «Sono così dispiaciuta» cominciò.

Draco sollevò una mano. «Tranquilla. Non era eccessivamente arrabbiato. Ci basterà tornare da lui e riparargli la finestra. Nulla di grave. Rivuoi indietro la Pluffa?»

«No, può anche svanire, perché da queste parti _non si giocherà a Quidditch finché non saranno abbastanza grandi per frequentare Hogwarts_!» E urlò quest’ultima frase in direzione delle scale. «Peccato non abbiano aspettato fino al pomeriggio. Per quell’ora ho sempre un bel vassoio di focaccine appena sfornate.» E iniziò a fissare Potter, quasi si fosse accorta di lui solo in quel momento. «Sei Harry Potter.»

Potter si mosse a disagio. «Uhm, sì. Piacere di conoscerti.»

«Bene, allora» la interruppe Draco bruscamente. La sua buona educazione gli imponeva di procedere con le presentazioni, ma Alice stava osservando Potter con occhi talmente ardenti e davvero Draco non riteneva di essere dell’umore giusto per sopportare tutta quella pappardella sul culto dell’eroe. «Sarà meglio che andiamo a sistemare le cose con il signor Wright.»

Per poco non trascinò Potter al di là della porta, e lasciò Alice intenta a rimproverare i suoi gemelli. Una volta tornati all’esterno, abbandonarono il portico, e ripercorsero sia il sentiero che il marciapiede.

«Perché hai affermato che lì mi sarei trovato a mio agio?» chiese Potter.

La domanda suonava simile a una provocazione, invece Draco guardò il suo compagno e vide in Potter solo pura e semplice curiosità. «Mi ricordano un po’ i tuoi Weasley. Con meno capelli rossi, naturalmente. Specialmente i gemelli.» Si strinse nelle spalle.

«Sì, un po’» concordò Potter, rivolgendo alla casa uno sguardo malinconico, quindi sospirò. «Devo davvero venirci di nuovo? Non potresti…» Agitò una mano per aria indicando la casa del signor Wright.

«Siamo partner adesso, Potter. Dove vado io, vieni tu.» Poi fece un cenno verso il signor Wright, che attendeva sotto il portico. «E in ogni caso è tardi. Ti ha già notato.»

«Non li avete arrestati, dunque» brontolò il signor Wright, rientrando in casa.

«Sì, be’, il Ministero non vede di buon occhio l’arresto dei bambini di sei anni» rispose Draco.

«Ed è proprio qui, che sbaglia» ribatté Wright, proseguendo con la solita solfa di “quando ero giovane io”, mentre Draco si soffermava sulla veranda interrogandosi su cosa mai potesse aver fatto in una vita passata per meritare quello, e Potter, il Grande Salvatore del Mondo Magico, si rannicchiava alle sue spalle, ben al di fuori della portata del bastone. «E ora che ne sarà della mia finestra?» concluse.

«Lei è fortunato, signore» disse Draco vivacemente, e strattonò Potter accanto a lui. «Oltre a sconfiggere Maghi Oscuri, il grande Harry Potter è anche il principale esperto magico inglese in riparazioni di finestre.»

«Io cosa?» Potter lo guardò con la bocca spalancata, demolendo l’aura di competenza che Draco sperava tanto di riuscire a proiettare. Draco assestò un calcio alla caviglia di Potter come meglio riuscì, ma Potter rovinò immediatamente tutto squadrandolo torvo e dicendo: «Ahi, mi hai dato un calcio!».

«Sissignore!» rispose Draco ad alta voce, ignorando Potter. «Se ha una finestra rotta o mal funzionante, Harry Potter è l’uomo che fa per lei.» E spinse avanti Potter. «Forza, Potter. Non tenere il poverino sulle spine.»

«Esperto in riparazioni di finestre? Ha preso la qualifica come restauratore di case magiche?» Il signor Wright lo scrutò con sospetto.

«Ma certo» replicò subito Draco. «La documentazione relativa è consultabile presso il Ministero.» Si sforzò di sorridere e sibilò: «Scarpe!» a Potter, un istante prima che quell’idiota varcasse la soglia.

Potter gli rivolse una smorfia, quindi strofinò con entusiasmo i piedi sul tappeto. Pochi minuti dopo, con la finestra riparata e la Pluffa fatta Evanescere, si diedero alla fuga.

Raggiunto di nuovo il marciapiede, Draco slacciò uno dei bottoni della veste da Auror, per infilare una mano ed estrarre il suo orologio da taschino. Erano passate da poco le dieci, perciò avevano ancora tempo a sufficienza per lavorare al loro ultimo caso prima di pranzo. Potter appariva vagamente sconvolto, e Draco iniziava ad accusare la stanchezza per la nottata trascorsa in bianco.

«Potremmo fare una pausa, prima di occuparci dell’effrazione nel negozio della signora Dodson» suggerì, rimettendo a posto l’orologio.

«Dio, sì» disse Potter. «Sono sempre così? I tuoi casi, intendo?»

«Più o meno» rispose Draco. «Anche se di norma me ne assegnano uno per volta. Tre in un giorno sono inusuali. Afferra» e gli offrì il braccio.

Potter lo afferrò e Draco Materializzò entrambi in un angolo tranquillo di Diagon Alley, costeggiato da piccoli negozi.

«C’è una sala da tè proprio lì» la additò. «E una caffetteria un po’ più avanti. Ed è lì che sono diretto. Ho bisogno di caffeina. E qui, » indicò il negozio di fronte, con vetrine polverose e un’insegna che proclamava: “Chincaglierie Dodson” sopra la porta «c’è il negozio della signora Dodson. A te sta bene se ci rivediamo in questo stesso punto fra un quarto d’ora?».

«D’accordo. Voglio solo fare due passi» disse Potter. «Fra un quarto d’ora è perfetto.»

Si voltò e se ne andò, e Draco imboccò la direzione opposta per una tazzina ristoratrice di caffè espresso.

 

****

 

Harry non riusciva a capire come Malfoy potesse affrontare di continuo una cosa simile. Solo tre casi, nel corso del loro affiancamento, e Harry avrebbe già battuto volentieri la testa contro la superficie più vicina. Malfoy, al contrario, aveva gestito tutto – dall’ingrato lavoro di modifica della memoria, alla signora folle per la sua gatta, al terribile vecchietto che brandiva un bastone – con notevole compostezza e un autocontrollo di cui Harry non lo riteneva capace. E, cosa ancora più stupefacente, Malfoy pareva applicare quella stessa compostezza anche al loro rapporto. A essere onesti, fino al giorno precedente Harry avrebbe scommesso l’intero contenuto della sua camera blindata, fino all’ultima falce ammaccata, che a quell’ora lo avrebbe già preso a pugni. Invece, Malfoy aveva pulito il suo ufficio per lui, e adesso si stava mostrando più che civile. Qualche battibecco c’era stato, certo, e Harry avrebbe apprezzato che lo avesse avvisato in maniera più incisiva, riguardo la necessità di pulirsi la suola delle scarpe ma, tutto sommato, Malfoy era stato sorprendentemente affabile con lui.

Harry si fermò per scrutare la vetrina di un negozio senza vederne realmente il contenuto, e stabilì all’istante che se Malfoy, fra tutti, era in grado di fare uno sforzo per andare d’accordo con lui, allora il minimo che Harry potesse fare era ricambiare quello sforzo.

E comunque avrebbe reso più semplici anche le sue indagini.

Giunse alle Chincaglierie Dodson dieci minuti più tardi, e trovò Malfoy che lo stava aspettando. «Quando vuoi» sospirò.

«Su con la vita, Potter. C’è una ragione se ho tenuto per ultima la signora Dodson» gli disse Malfoy, e aprì la porta in un tintinnio assordante di campanellini.

L’interno del negozio era polveroso esattamente come appariva dall’esterno, e un’incredibile varietà di ninnoli e cianfrusaglie appesantivano ogni superficie disponibile delle decine di tavoli e scaffali che affollavano il pavimento senza alcun tipo di ordine logico. Harry non vedeva un tale ammasso di _roba_ dall’ultima volta in cui era stato nella Stanza delle Cose Nascoste. Rabbrividì, ripensando al calore bruciante, al terrore e alla fuga precipitosa. Malfoy invece non sembrava affatto influenzato dal ricordo, così Harry fece del suo meglio per scacciarlo.

«C’è nessuno?» urlò Malfoy, avanzando lentamente. I pavimenti consunti scricchiolarono sotto i suoi piedi.

Una donna anziana emerse da un gruppo di scaffali stracolmi di porcellane in bilico e posate scompagnate. Era bassa e un po’ curva, perciò pareva esserlo ancora di più, e portava i capelli bianchi come neve raccolti in uno chignon, dal quale spuntava una piuma candida che vacillava, intanto che avanzava poggiando le nocche nodose su un lucido bastone. Rivolse loro un ampio sorriso e le lenti degli occhiali appollaiati sulla sua testa brillarono riflettendo la luce, non appena inclinò il capo e strizzò gli occhi per guardare meglio.

«Oh, eccoti, Draco caro. Sono davvero felice che tu sia riuscito a venire.»

E benché desse più l’impressione di stare salutando cordialmente degli ospiti sopraggiunti per una tazza di tè, piuttosto che prendere parte a un’inchiesta Auror, Harry non seppe trattenersi e fece un passo indietro, quando lei e il suo bastone si accostarono. Malfoy gli indirizzò un ghigno, prima di riprendere a sorridere alla donna.

«Signora Dodson» disse, con voce calda e rilassata, per nulla somigliante alla solita utilizzata da Malfoy, e che Harry non aveva mai udito. «Qual è il problema quest’oggi?»

Lei sospirò e scosse la testa. «Sono entrati di nuovo, temo.»

«Ah, ma certo» disse Malfoy. Allacciò le mani dietro la schiena, attirando l’attenzione di Harry sulla curva del suo sedere. Harry distolse rapidamente lo sguardo. «Sa che cosa hanno preso?»

Harry non comprendeva come chiunque potesse tenere traccia anche solo della metà delle carabattole presenti lì dentro, ma la signora Dodson annuì con aria saggia. «Stanno diventando più scaltri. Mi hanno preso gli occhiali per impedirmi di vedere ciò che hanno rubato.»

Malfoy non si preoccupò di camuffare un sorriso – lo stesso sorriso incredibilmente sincero con cui aveva sbigottito Harry sul marciapiede, davanti alla casa di Wright –, mentre allungava una mano per afferrare gli occhiali dalla testa della vecchina. «Intendeva questi?»

La signora Dodson _bofonchiò_ e gli rivolse a sua volta un sorriso autoironico, mentre inforcava di nuovo gli occhiali sulla punta del naso. Diresse il suo sguardo verso Harry, e lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre. «Qualcuno ti ha mai detto che assomigli moltissimo a quel ragazzo? Harry Potter?»

Malfoy sbuffò e scosse le spalle soffocando una risata.

Harry stava ancora tentando di capire come rispondere, quando la signora Dodson continuo: «Sono certa che ne avrai sentito parlare. In fondo, è alquanto famoso. Tu però mi sembri un po’ più alto». Fece una pausa e lo studiò meglio. «I tuoi capelli invece sono persino più spettinati.»

Stavolta Malfoy dovette voltarsi, fingendo un piccolo accesso di tosse, e Harry resistette all’impulso di dargli una bella manata tra le scapole, con il pretesto di aiutarlo. L’attenzione della signora Dodson tornò subito su di lui.

«Draco caro, stai bene? Vuoi che ti porti un po’ d’acqua?»

«No, no, grazie, sto bene» disse. Diede un altro colpetto. «Domando scusa. Riprendiamo. Ha notato se manca qualcos’altro?»

«Dovrò dare un’occhiata in giro, adesso che ho recuperato i miei occhiali» rispose la signora Dodson, continuando evidentemente a riflettere sulla questione precedente, della quale non si era scordata affatto. Riprese quindi a scrutare Harry e aggrottò la fronte. «Perché sei qui con lui? Dov’è quella simpatica ragazza che ti accompagnava sempre, Draco?»

Per un attimo, si ebbe quasi l’impressione che l’intero negozio stesse trattenendo il respiro, ma infine Malfoy sospirò e disse: «È morta».

Vi furono di nuovo alcuni istanti di silenzio, finché la signora Dodson annuì. «Ti preparo una tazza di tè.» E si mosse tra ripiani e scaffali affollati con una destrezza che Harry giudicò sorprendente, da parte di qualcuno che per camminare aveva bisogno di un bastone. Raggiunse una porticina accanto al registratore di cassa. «Piatto da torta» urlò. «Quello con delle piccole farfalle blu dipinte lungo il bordo.» E scomparve al di là della porta.

«Piatto da torta?» ripeté Harry, confuso.

Malfoy sogghignò. «Sì, Potter, piatto da torta. Quello con delle piccole farfalle blu dipinte lungo il bordo. O non stavi ascoltando?» Si voltò e iniziò a sondare la stanza.

«Ho sentito benissimo, è solo che non ho idea di cosa significhi» scattò Harry. Solamente in ritardo, rammentò che “Malfoy stava passando un momento difficile per la morte della sua ex partner”, e che “Malfoy stava facendo uno sforzo per comportarsi gentilmente”, e che “anche lui avrebbe dovuto fare uno sforzo per ricambiare la gentilezza dell’altro”. Provò di nuovo: «Dunque, sapresti dirmi qualcosa di più preciso su questo piatto con le farfalle dipinte?».

«Che lo stiamo cercando» replicò Malfoy, esaminando un lungo tavolo da buffet. Si fermò per sbirciare nei cassetti, prima di continuare a controllare il ripiano.

«Qui?»

Malfoy lo guardò con espressione acida. «Sì, qui dentro» scandì, come se stesse parlando a un bambino. «Se però desideri cercare altrove, sei liberissimo di farlo.»

Harry inghiottì un ringhio di frustrazione. «Ma perché cercarlo qui se è stato rubato?»

Malfoy sbuffò. «È questo il punto, Potter.» Nel frattempo aveva sorpassato l’ennesimo tavolo stracolmo di vasi e teiere, osservandolo con la massima attenzione.

«Per l’amor di…» Harry sollevò le mani e si diresse verso l’altra stanza. A caccia di un piatto da torta con piccole farfalle blu dipinte che a quanto pareva era stato rubato.

Qualche minuto più tardi, era chino su un cesto in vimini da cui traboccava una miriade di strofinacci ricamati, quando Malfoy disse alle sue spalle: «È una specie di caccia al tesoro».

Harry alzò lo sguardo. «Cosa?» Sbatté le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista dalla comparsa inaspettata di Malfoy e dal tono lieve nella sua voce.

Malfoy agitò una mano indicando il negozio. «Tutto questo. È ancora qui, sai?»

«Il piatto da torta?» Davvero Harry faticava a comprendere.

Un angolo della bocca di Malfoy si contrasse in un mezzo sorriso. «Il piatto da torta, o l’orologio a molla, o il mestolo per la zuppa, o qualunque altro oggetto scompaia. È sempre qui, va solamente trovato.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. Continuava a non essere del tutto chiaro. «Ma, sostiene che ci sia stata un’effrazione. Chi entrerebbe in un negozio solo per nasconderne la merce?»

«Il genere di persona che evidentemente viene a far visita alla signora Dodson più volte alla settimana» replicò Malfoy con un sospiro pesante. «Credo ci siano parecchie stoviglie laggiù. Andrò a dare un’occhiata.»

Si allontanò, e Harry impiegò alcuni secondi per realizzare che probabilmente le sue erano state delle scuse, benché Malfoy non avesse effettivamente chiesto scusa. A Harry non veniva in mente nessun’altra ragione plausibile, che giustificasse un Malfoy che annunciava che sarebbe andato a rovistare nel bel mezzo di un cumulo di stoviglie. Ron a volte faceva la stessa identica cosa, in seguito a una brutta litigata. Entrambi rimanevano arrabbiati per un po’, così, dopo qualche tempo, Ron spuntava di colpo e gli domandava con aria noncurante dei risultati del campionato di Quidditch, oppure di andare a bere una pinta di birra dopo il lavoro, o qualche altra richiesta insignificante il cui unico scopo era dimostrare che le cose erano tornate di nuovo a posto.

«D’accordo» mormorò Harry al cestino di vimini, intanto che estraeva una manciata di strofinacci. «Ci sto provando anch’io.»

La signora Dodson tornò che il piatto da torta non era ancora ricomparso, battagliando per trasportare da sé un vassoio con un intero servizio da tè, incluso il piattino dei sandwich. Malfoy si affrettò a sfilarglielo di mano, e lo posò su un tavolino rotondo di fronte alla vetrina principale, e questo senza che lei gli avesse domandato di farlo. Ai lati del tavolo vi erano due sedie con lo schienale diritto, e Malfoy e la signora Dodson vi si accomodarono.

Malfoy guardò Harry, che se ne stava goffamente in piedi nelle vicinanze. «C’è un’altra di queste sedie, lungo la parete destra, proprio tra la credenza con le porcellane, i candelieri e l’orologio a pendolo intagliato con gli gnomi. E tra l’altro,» proseguì ora rivolto alla signora Dodson «davvero non mi spiego perché nessuno voglia acquistare un orologio a pendolo intagliato con gli _gnomi_.»

Harry sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Non tutti hanno il tuo gusto impeccabile, Malfoy» bofonchiò tra sé, facendosi strada tra la credenza e l’orologio.

«Non tutti hanno il tuo gusto impeccabile, caro» Harry sentì la signora Dodson ribadire a Malfoy, e non poté trattenere uno sbuffo che si tramutò in un colpo di tosse soffocato.

«Tutto bene laggiù, Potter?» chiese Malfoy.

«A meraviglia!» urlò l’altro. Rinvenne la sedia esattamente dove Malfoy aveva sostenuto che sarebbe stata, e si domandò quante volte, esattamente, Malfoy fosse stato lì prima.

Trasportò la sedia con cautela e la collocò davanti al tavolino, sedendosi appena in tempo perché la signora Dodson potesse servirgli una tazza di tè. Bevve e mangiò i sandwich, mentre Malfoy e la signora Dodson chiacchieravano pigramente del tempo e dei pettegolezzi più recenti. Per lo stupore di Harry, Malfoy conosceva alla perfezione l’ultima moda in fatto di cappelli da donna, ed esprimeva svariate opinioni sull’argomento con un certo vigore. Opinioni che spaziavano dalle dimensioni della falda, al numero di nastri, e alla lunghezza appropriata di eventuali ornamenti piumati.

«Chiudi la bocca, Potter, o ci entreranno le mosche» disse Malfoy, irritato, e Harry la serrò di scatto. Non si era accorto di aver cominciato a fissarlo. Mangiò un altro sandwich.

La conversazione terminò così come il tè, e permisero alla signora Dodson di sparecchiare, intanto che proseguivano la ricerca all’interno del negozio. Dieci minuti più tardi, Harry scovò, dentro una scatola di scarpe per bambini, un piatto da torta con piccole farfalle blu e gialle dipinte lungo il bordo.

«È stata una giornata davvero stranissima» constatò Harry, una volta fuori.

Non aveva sul serio l’intenzione di iniziare una conversazione, ma Malfoy sospirò e disse: «Per me è stata una giornata quasi tipica, solo con più casi sovrapposti. Ma è stato strano condividerla con te».

«La signora Dodson pare una brava persona» continuò Harry lungo il tragitto.

«Sì, lo è» rispose Malfoy. «La maggior parte della gente la considera un po’ tocca, ma io credo si senta solamente sola.»

Qualcosa nel tono di Malfoy catturò l’attenzione di Harry, che si voltò a osservare il suo compagno. Le spalle erano più rilassate, e guardava avanti con espressione tranquilla e distesa sul volto. Harry invece era sospettoso…

«Malfoy, forse la giudicherai una domanda stupida…» Harry si interruppe, combattuto tra il desiderio di sapere e quello di evitare una maledizione da parte di Malfoy.

«Non ti eri mai interrotto prima.» Il tono di Malfoy era lieve, con una punta di sarcasmo che si percepiva appena, considerato quanto fosse stata surreale quella giornata.

E sul serio non poteva diventarlo più di così, perciò Harry proseguì e chiese: «Tu non, uhm, indossi davvero cappelli da donna, giusto?».

Per un istante, Malfoy lo fissò a bocca spalancata, poi il suo viso appuntito si contrasse in una smorfia familiare. «No, Potter, non indosso cappelli da donna. Non l’ho mai fatto, né ho alcun desiderio di farlo.» Sbuffò e rivolse a Harry uno sguardo seccato. «E avevi ragione, era una domanda stupida.»

«È che sembri conoscere molto bene quell’argomento» insistette Harry.

«Te l’ho detto» ribadì Malfoy, sempre più irritato. «Sospetto che la signora Dodson denunci tutte queste effrazioni soltanto perché si sente sola. Se poi io vengo spedito qui e lei ha voglia di parlare di cappelli…» Sospirò. «E allora perché no, cazzo. Parliamo di cappelli.»

«Hmm» disse Harry, e contrasse le labbra per celare un sorriso, poiché era sicuro di avere ragione su un punto.

E cioè che la signora Dodson non fosse l’unica a sentirsi sola, e che lui non fosse l’unico ad averlo notato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Il nome utilizzato da firethesound è in realtà “Westminster Tabby”, dove “tabby” sta per “soriano”, la razza della gatta, e “Westminster” ovviamente per “Westminster”. :D In pratica si tratta di un gioco di parole basato sull’assonanza tra “Westminster Tabby” e “Westminster Abbey”, ossia l’Abbazia di Westminster. Io, su suggerimento di un utente del forum di Word Reference, ohbice, ho modificato la razza in “certosino” e l’abbazia in “Certosa”, così il nome, per adattarlo in italiano, è diventato: “Certosa Certosina”. :D Ma se vi viene in mente di meglio… sono qui, proponete pure. Lo apprezzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Il resto della settimana passò tra un caso banale e l’altro. Martedì, dovettero cancellare di nuovo la memoria, per colpa di uno scoppio di magia accidentale da parte di un piccolo Nato Babbano in un affollato centro commerciale.

Mercoledì, Harry salvò per davvero un gattino che si era arrampicato su un albero. E Malfoy rise come un matto, intanto che Harry se ne stava lì, aggrappato fra i rami a insultare alternativamente lui e il gattino. Quest’ultimo poi drizzò il pelo e prese a soffiare furioso, prima di graffiargli una mano con minuscoli artigli sottili come aghi, non appena lo raggiunse e tentò di afferrarlo. Una volta sceso a terra, con le mani ricoperte di graffi, la risata di Malfoy si trasformò in una sorta di bizzarro rantolo ansimante, tanto che Draco fu costretto a sedersi. Harry avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi con lui, e invece avvertì un calore piacevole, per essere riuscito a far ridere Malfoy fino alle lacrime, benché da parte sua non fosse stato certo intenzionale. Trascorse il resto della giornata alquanto allarmato da quella realizzazione.

Giovedì, fu nuovamente il turno della signora Dodson. Passarono quasi un’ora nel suo negozio, a dare la caccia a uno specchio con il manico d’argento (“Non quello, caro, l’altro con le rose sul manico”), e a un paio di scarpine da neonato in seta bianca con piccole stelle blu ricamate.

Venerdì, Harry si alzò, si lavò, si vestì e si sedette a fare colazione come al solito, senza grandi aspettative per il resto della giornata. Ma quando srotolò la sua copia della _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , e vide la morte di Penelope Parsons sbattuta in prima pagina, non ebbe bisogno di esercitare alcun tipo di Divinazione per comprendere che sarebbe stata una brutta giornata. Afferrò la veste da Auror e si precipitò al lavoro, lasciando il suo piatto di uova a freddarsi sul tavolo.

Nonostante fosse arrivato con quasi mezz’ora d’anticipo, raggiunto il suo ufficio trovò Malfoy già lì, con la testa bionda china su una pila di pergamene, che stritolava una piuma scura mentre scriveva qualcosa ai margini di un documento.

«Ciao, Malfoy…» cominciò.

La testa di Malfoy scattò versò l’alto ed egli diede un colpo di bacchetta. « _Incendio_!» ringhiò, e il giornale in mano a Harry si ridusse in cenere con una fiammata.

«Ehi!» urlò Harry, stringendosi la mano, mentre frammenti di cenere svolazzavano sul pavimento.

Malfoy li fece Evanescere con un altro colpo di bacchetta. «Shacklebolt vuole vederti. Suppongo si tratti di Parsons.» Tornò a chinare la testa sulla pergamena che aveva davanti e riprese a scrivere furiosamente.

Harry uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta. Fletté la mano, intanto che si esaminava il palmo colpito. Era leggermente arrossato ma non pareva esserci una vera e propria bruciatura. Agitò le dita aggrottando la fronte. Malfoy aveva lanciato sul giornale un Incendio sufficientemente potente da incenerirlo, ma anche abbastanza preciso da evitare che il palmo di Harry si scottasse sul serio. Harry vi rifletté un po’ su. Non immaginava che un tale livello di precisione magica fosse possibile, eppure Malfoy aveva eseguito l’incantesimo in un lampo. Letteralmente.

Fissò la porta chiusa, e la sua mente scelse curiosamente quell’istante per realizzare che avevano finalmente trovato il tempo di aggiungere sulla targhetta anche il nome di Malfoy appena sotto il suo. Recitava infatti: “D. B. Malfoy, Auror” in caratteri ben nitidi e, per un breve attimo di follia, Harry valutò l’opportunità di tornare dentro e domandare a Malfoy per cosa stesse la “B.”. Indietreggiò di un altro passo.

«È perché non hai ancora preso il tuo tè» mormorò a se stesso, scuotendo la testa, e cominciò a percorrere il corridoio che conduceva all’ufficio del Capo Auror. Diede la colpa al tè, poiché l’alternativa era ammettere che la stesse perdendo, quella dannata testa.

Giunto all’ufficio di Kingsley, bussò brevemente e attese da Kingsley il permesso di entrare. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e guardò il suo capo. Kingsley appariva cupo quella mattina, e Harry ritenne fosse meglio comportarsi in maniera pacata e rispettosa.

Non si sedette, ma aspettò che fosse Kingsley a sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui prima di dire: «Voleva vedermi, signore?».

«Ritengo tu abbia letto il giornale di oggi.»

Dritto al punto, dunque. «Sì, signore» rispose Harry, e si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Solo speculazioni. Non hanno nulla in mano».

Kingsley appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania e congiunse le dita, quindi osservò Harry in attesa. «E tu hai qualcosa di più per me che semplici speculazioni?»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Ehm, non proprio, no. O meglio, ho indagato sui casi a cui stava lavorando quando gli altri suoi partner sono stati uccisi. I primi tre non sono mai stati risolti, e gli sono stati affidati tutti anonimamente dall’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani.» Harry non era certo di cosa potesse significare quel dettaglio, ma il suo istinto gli diceva che era importante. Era accaduto per ben tre volte, ed era impossibile che fosse una banale coincidenza. «Con Parsons, però, non è andata allo stesso modo. In quei giorni stavano facendo da consulenti per un caso di Pozioni e, quando è stata uccisa, Parsons non era nemmeno in servizio.» Harry fece una pausa. «Malfoy invece si trovava qui, al Ministero. Ho controllato ogni singolo punto d’uscita, e non ne ha utilizzato nessuno, se non per rientrare a casa, dopo essere stato interrogato in seguito alla morte di Parsons.»

«E non ti pare sospetto?» replicò Kingsley. «Che lui fosse proprio qui, pronto per essere interrogato, intanto che la sua compagna veniva uccisa?»

Il cipiglio di Harry si accentuò. «Sospetta che abbia assunto qualcuno per ucciderla, sfuggendo così allo schema precedente e creandosi un alibi?»

«La considero una possibilità, e mi aspetto che tu faccia altrettanto» disse Kingsley. «Che altro hai scoperto finora?»

«Ehm, non molto. Lavoriamo insieme soltanto da pochi giorni, perciò in pratica nient’altro» ammise Harry.

Kingsley inarcò le sopracciglia. «E non hai trovato neppure il tempo per compilare un rapporto?»

A Harry era venuto in mente di preparare un rapporto, ma aveva continuato a rimandare, mentre si occupava di altre cose, come curarsi le mani graffiate o dare la caccia a scarpine per neonati. «Domando scusa, signore. Avrà il rapporto entro oggi stesso.»

«Non ne dubito» rispose Kingsley. «Anche perché avrai tutto il tempo per redigerlo, dal momento che oggi rimarrete entrambi in ufficio. E non vi muoverete di qui nemmeno la prossima settimana, o perlomeno non finché la bufera non si sarà placata» aggiunse in tono minaccioso.

Harry represse un sospiro e la voglia di domandare al suo capo in quale maniera intendesse alleggerire i loro compiti più di quanto non avesse già fatto nel corso della settimana appena trascorsa. «Sì, signore.»

«Puoi andare.»

Harry si alzò e avanzò in direzione della porta, poi esitò e tornò a voltarsi verso il suo capo. «Signore. Io…» Prese un respiro profondo e continuò: «Davvero non credo che Malfoy sia colpevole. Non è un assassino».

L’espressione di Kingsley divenne più dura. «Hai delle prove?»

«Be’, no, ma… lo conosco. So che non ne sarebbe capace.»

«Harry» disse Kingsley severamente. «Ho affrontato due guerre. Ho visto i Mangiamorte compiere atti terribili, cose indicibili, e alla fine di entrambe le guerre ho visto Lucius Malfoy sfuggire ad Azkaban grazie alle testimonianze di streghe e maghi che giuravano di _conoscerlo_ a fondo e di ritenerlo _incapace_ di simili atti. Sostennero che era stato posto sotto Imperio, che era stato ricattato, che altri lo aveva impersonato grazie alla _Polisucco_. E ancora che non aveva scelta, che era stato costretto e incastrato. Ecco cosa dichiaravano tutti.» La voce di Kingsley si era sollevata, mentre parlava, e Harry ne comprese la frustrazione. Lucius Malfoy meritava Azkaban, dopo ciò che aveva fatto, e Harry si sentiva altrettanto frustrato, così come lo sarebbe stato qualunque Auror, di fronte a un criminale che riusciva a comprarsi una via di fuga per la seconda volta.

«Ma Malfoy non è suo padre» ribatté Harry.

«Dimostralo» replicò Kingsley. «E nel frattempo fammi avere quel rapporto.»

Harry si morse la lingua per tenerla a freno e uscì. Se la giornata fosse proseguita com’era cominciata, sarebbe stata lunga e pesante, con lui rinchiuso in ufficio e Malfoy in quello stato d’animo. Poteva solo migliorare, perciò avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di mantenere la calma e non permettere a Malfoy di influenzarlo.

A metà pomeriggio, Harry aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. Malfoy si era spostato nel suo lato dell’ufficio e aveva iniziato, con urgenza impellente, a catalogare le cartelle di Harry secondo una serie di riferimenti incrociati, e non solo in base al tipo di reato, ma anche alla località e al colpevole, cosa che, francamente, Harry reputava eccessiva, fu però abbastanza intelligente da tenere la bocca chiusa. Se Malfoy desiderava incrociare i riferimenti anche con il colore delle sue mutande, era liberissimo di farlo, purché servisse a tenerlo occupato in quella che si stava effettivamente rivelando un’interminabile giornata.

Così, intanto che Malfoy rimetteva mano ai suoi documenti, Harry si ritrovò _ancora_ una volta relegato sul divano sfondato più scomodo del mondo. Si girò di lato per appoggiare la schiena contro il bracciolo, allungò i piedi sui cuscini, sistemò le sue pergamene sulle ginocchia e prese a studiarle, masticando assorto la punta della piuma. Kingsley, naturalmente, pretendeva che Harry riferisse qualcosa di insolito su Malfoy, ma a Harry, in tutta onestà, non veniva in mente assolutamente nulla se non che Malfoy, fino a quel momento, non aveva tentato di maledirlo, e che conosceva a menadito le ultime tendenze in fatto di cappellini da donna. E Harry era quasi certo che non fossero il genere di informazioni “insolite” cui avevo inteso riferirsi Kingsley.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, sobbalzò quando Malfoy sbatté uno spesso cumulo di cartelle sulla scrivania di Harry con un forte tonfo.

«Per l’amor di Merlino, vuoi toglierti di bocca quel maledetto affare?» Malfoy scrutò Harry, con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra contorte in una smorfia irritata.

Harry lo guardò, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua piuma inzaccherata, e quindi tornò a fissare Malfoy. «Che cosa?»

«Hai trascorso l’ultima ora a masticare quel dannato arnese e adesso è assolutamente disgustosa. Se mi costringerai ad assistere ancora a lungo a un simile spettacolo, non mi riterrò più responsabile delle mie azioni.» Agitò imperiosamente una mano verso Harry. «È già sufficientemente grave che debba vederti conciato in questo modo. Sei del tutto privo di professionalità.»

Harry si era tolto la veste da Auror diverse ore prima, con l’intento di mettersi quanto meno a proprio agio, considerato l’obbligo di passare chiuso in ufficio il resto della giornata. Sotto la veste, indossava una delle sue consuete magliette, un paio di jeans e delle scarpe da ginnastica. Malfoy si era astenuto dal commentare il suo abbigliamento Babbano, e lui ne era rimasto piacevolmente stupito. Peccato che, evidentemente, avesse tenuto in serbo determinate considerazioni solamente per poterle utilizzare in seguito.

«Non ho nulla che non vada» disse Harry. «E comunque i miei abiti sono coperti dalla veste per la maggior parte del tempo.»

«È poco professionale» ripeté Malfoy arricciando un labbro in una smorfia di disprezzo.

«Se quello che vedi non è di tuo gradimento, allora non guardare» ribatté Harry. E per dispetto infilò di nuovo in bocca la punta della piuma.

Malfoy emise un ringhio infuriato e diede un colpo di bacchetta. La piuma svanì. Harry spalancò la bocca e si tirò su a sedere.

«Razza di bastardo, era auto-inchiostrante!»

«Non potrebbe fregarmene di meno, neppure se l’avessi strappata di persona dal culo di un ippogrifo» sbottò Malfoy. «Chiaramente non l’apprezzavi, o non avresti tentato di mangiartela.»

Harry avvertì la rabbia montare e dovette fare uno sforzo per recuperare il controllo. «Ciò che faccio con le mie cose non è affar tuo» disse.

«Lo è, dal momento che sono costretto a guardarti» sbuffò Malfoy.

«Nessuno ti costringe a fare un bel niente!»

«Sai una cosa, Potter?» sbraitò Malfoy. «Per una volta nella vita hai assolutamente ragione.»

E uscì sbattendo la porta, mentre Harry gli rivolgeva un’occhiataccia alle spalle. Harry attese qualche minuto, quindi Appellò con un _Accio_ la sua valigetta. Rovistò all’interno e ne estrasse una penna a sfera. La stappò, si rimise la pergamena sulle ginocchia e scrisse: “Draco Malfoy è un grandissimo stronzo”. E poiché se ne stava lì, seduto in abiti Babbani e a scrivere con una penna Babbana, proseguì aggiungendo un riferimento Babbano: “E merita di andarsene dritto a quel paese”.

A quel punto, Harry smise di analizzare le azioni compiute da Malfoy nel corso della settimana alla ricerca di dettagli sospetti e stabilì di riportare tutto per filo e per segno. Se a Kingsley interessava individuare i comportamenti dubbi dell’altro, poteva benissimo sbrigarsela da solo.

Un’ora dopo, alle cinque, Malfoy non era ancora ricomparso. Harry scosse la mano intorpidita dal troppo scrivere. Fece una copia della pergamena, nascose l’originale in un’appariscente cartella arancione contrassegnata come riservata, scrisse “Fottuto Draco Malfoy” sull’etichetta e la infilò nella sua borsa. Fu in procinto di raccogliere la veste, che aveva abbandonato sopra il bracciolo del divano, ma poi la lasciò lì col chiaro intento di infastidire Malfoy. Raggiunse invece la pila di vestiti dietro la sua scrivania, quelli che per tutta la settimana aveva avuto in mente di riportare a casa, e prese una felpa grigio chiaro. Diede un’annusata. Odorava solo vagamente di vestito usato, così la indossò sopra la maglietta.

Frugò nei cassetti della scrivania, alla ricerca di un’altra cartella classificata come riservata, dove inserì la copia del rapporto per Kingsley. Scarabocchiò il nome di Kingsley sul davanti e la posò nel raccoglitore della posta in uscita, dal quale svanì immediatamente con un piccolo pop. Un istante dopo, il suo vassoio emise un soddisfacente ding per indicargli che la cartella era giunta a destinazione, e Harry poté finalmente uscire per andare a trovare Ron.

La porta dell’ufficio di Ron era socchiusa, e dall’interno trapelavano i mormorii sommessi di una discussione in corso. Se paragonata a quella che lui aveva avuto con Malfoy, in realtà suonava quasi come una chiacchierata informale, ma perlomeno la loro si era svolta a porte chiuse e con un incantesimo silenziante attivo. Affrettò il passo e bussò energicamente. Il brusio si interruppe subito.

Harry fece capolino. Ron e il suo partner, Matthias Smith, erano in piedi nel mezzo della stanza, uno di fronte all’altro. Ron teneva le braccia incrociate ostinatamente al petto, e il viso di Smith era di una curiosa sfumatura rosata. Si scostò i capelli biondo scuro dal volto e assottigliò gli occhi castani verso Harry, in un modo che a Harry ricordò il fratello minore, Zacharias. A quanto pareva, i geni dell’idiozia erano particolarmente accentuati in quella famiglia.

«Possiamo aiutarti, Auror Potter?» sputò a denti stretti.

«Sono solo passato per vedere se Ron era pronto ad andare» disse Harry, guardando entrambi. «Torno più tardi, se sei occupato.»

«No» intervenne Ron. «Abbiamo finito.»

«Ma…» cominciò Smith con tono seccato.

«Abbiamo finito» ripeté Ron, interrompendolo, e afferrò la veste dal gancio vicino alla porta.

Nel corridoio, con la porta ben chiusa dietro di loro, Ron sbuffò di frustrazione. «Quel coglione» disse.

Harry gli diede una pacca conciliante. «Almeno non è Malfoy.»

Ron sospirò. «È vero.» Guardò Harry, mentre si dirigevano al Punto di Materializzazione. «Ho visto i giornali di stamattina.»

«Li ha visti anche lui.» Harry si strofinò una tempia. «Ritengo che questa conversazione possa aspettare finché non avrò un bicchiere di birra in mano.»

Ron annuì. «Mi sembra giusto.»

Una Materializzazione in un vicolo deserto e un isolato e mezzo di cammino più tardi, Harry e Ron entrarono al Red Oak, e Harry percepì la tensione accumulata in quella giornata scivolare via, non appena la sala affollata lo avvolse di calore e rumore. Ogni venerdì sera lui, Ron e due dozzine di altri Auror, alcuni dei quali amici altri poco più che conoscenti, si recavano al Red Oak per rilassarsi dopo una settimana di lavoro.

«Hermione ci raggiunge stasera?» chiese Harry ad alta voce, per farsi sentire al di sopra del rombo sordo di chiacchiere e risate.

Ron scosse la testa. «Ha ancora il turno di notte. Questa settimana, però, terminerà con il Pronto Soccorso e inizierà in Pediatria, ricominciando ad avere orari da persona normale, grazie a Merlino.»

Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Aveva sentito la mancanza di Hermione, in quei venerdì sera, e non vedeva l’ora che tornasse a unirsi a loro. Gli risultava ancora un po’ strano pensare a lei come a una Guaritrice. Aveva dato per scontato, insieme agli altri, che avrebbe intrapreso la carriera politica oppure quella accademica, invece adesso aveva quasi concluso il tirocinio al San Mungo ed era la prima della sua classe. Non aveva ancora deciso quale specializzazione seguire, ma le rimaneva del tempo per riflettere, e con i suoi voti avrebbe potuto scegliere qualunque reparto.

«Procuraci un tavolo» disse Ron, distraendo Harry dai suoi pensieri. «Io vado a ordinare qualcosa al bar.»

Harry annuì e si diresse verso il loro solito posto vicino alla parete di fondo. Si era appena seduto, quando la campanella alla porta suonò e il pub divenne rapidamente silenzioso. Tutti si voltarono verso i due uomini accanto alla soglia.

«Evan Campbell stasera è il nostro uomo!» urlò uno, e diede una pacca sulle spalle del suo compagno.

Il pub esplose in un applauso, e anche Harry applaudì educatamente, benché conoscesse Campbell solo di vista e non avesse idea di come aveva rischiato di morire quella settimana. Nessuno riusciva a ricordare quando e perché fosse iniziata, ma era ormai una tradizione consolidata che ogni Auror che aveva rischiato di morire in servizio durante la settimana venisse annunciato dalla campana, e che tutti gli altri trascorressero il resto della serata ad acquistare da bere per lui o lei. Ron tornò con due pinte di birra e ne mise una di fronte a Harry.

«Cosa è successo a Campbell?» chiese Harry, e bevve grato un sorso della sua pinta.

«Non ne hai sentito parlare?» Ron sorseggiò la birra e si leccò un po’ di schiuma dalle labbra. «Un bastardo ha opposto resistenza all’arresto lanciando un Reducto contro la parete alle sue spalle. È crollato tutto e per Campbell c’è mancato tanto così.» Mimò stringendo due dita. «È passato un po’ da quando anche tu te la sei vista brutta. È stato lo scorso dicembre, a causa di quel Confringo, giusto?»

«Parla per tutti e due» sottolineò Harry. «E tu non hai avuto una nottataccia da quando? Ottobre? Sono quasi sei mesi. E comunque al momento io sono perfettamente al sicuro.»

«Non saprei» replicò Ron lentamente, e Harry si preparò a sentire le solite accuse che definivano Malfoy un assassino. «La prossima volta che salverai un gattino potrebbe sul serio artigliarti a morte.»

Harry fece una smorfia. «Be’, immagino ci sia sempre la prossima settimana in cui sperare.»

«Già» disse Ron con un sorriso e bevve un altro sorso di birra. «Forse la prossima settimana ti toccherà salvare un cagnolino.»

 

****

 

Draco non si era certo illuso che i giornali mollassero la notizia della morte di Parsons tanto presto, ma ci rimase male ugualmente, nel constatare che di domenica era ancora in prima pagina. EX MANGIAMORTE SI DILETTA DI NUOVO CON LA MORTE? blaterava il titolo in caratteri esageratamente grandi, seguito da tre colonne e mezzo di inutili sciocchezze. Solo grazie a un tremendo sforzo di volontà, Draco aveva evitato di ridurre in coriandoli quel dannato giornale. Lo gettò invece nel cestino dei rifiuti e andò a vestirsi per il suo pranzo settimanale alla villa.

Optò per il medesimo abbigliamento che utilizzava di solito a lavoro, un po’ per abitudine un po’ perché sapeva che i suoi abiti Babbani infastidivano suo padre. Scelse un paio di pantaloni grigio carbone, che abbinò a una camicia grigio chiaro e a un gilet bordeaux. Annodò la cravatta dello stesso colore con un perfetto mezzo Windsor, prima di abbottonare il panciotto e sistemare il suo orologio da taschino, regolando la catena in un’elegante curva sull’addome. Infine, calzò due lucidi mocassini in pelle nera. Dopo essersi contemplato per un istante allo specchio, prese una semplice veste scura dall’armadio che sistemò sulle spalle, sia per aggiungere un tocco di moda magica che per mantenere l’espressione compiaciuta sul viso di sua madre. La lasciò aperta sul davanti.

Pochi minuti più tardi, uscì dal camino della villa e andò dritto in sala da pranzo, dove i suoi genitori erano seduti a tavola in attesa. Con sua grande sorpresa, nessuno dei due menzionò gli orribili articoli del _Profeta_. Al contrario, mentre mangiavano, chiacchierarono forzatamente del tempo e di come stesse fiorendo bene il giardino. Draco divenne via via sempre più preoccupato, della discussione che era certo sarebbe arrivata.

Fu verso il termine del pranzo che Lucius disse: «E quando pensi di dare le dimissioni?».

Ed eccolo lì. Draco deglutì un sospiro. «Non intendo dimettermi.»

«Lucius» disse Narcissa con dolcezza, ma si zittì obbediente non appena Lucius sollevò un indice verso di lei. Gli occhi di Draco si assottigliarono nel vedere quel gesto. Non tollerava che suo padre trattasse sua madre come una bambina. E tollerava ancora meno che sua madre gli permettesse di farlo.

«Draco, ti sei crogiolato in questa stupida idea a sufficienza. Quest’ultima morte non è servita a convincerti che il tuo posto è qui, alla villa?» Lucius si allungò sul tavolo e gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante. «I Malfoy non hanno mai _lavorato_ in passato. Queste morti sono un segno. Indicano che è tempo di arrendersi e fare ciò per cui si è nati. Scegli una moglie, concepisci un erede, e assumi il titolo di signore della villa.»

Erano argomentazioni trite e ritrite che aveva udito mille volte, soltanto che stavolta irritarono maggiormente i suoi nervi già logori. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di sposarmi» disse senza riuscire a impedirselo.

Lucius arretrò come se Draco lo avesse colpito, e Narcissa trattenne appena il fiato, stupita.

«Hai dei doveri nei confronti di questa famiglia…» cominciò Lucius, e Draco non ne poté più. Aveva già trascorso un’intera settimana a mordersi la lingua e, se quella conversazione fosse andata avanti, avrebbe certamente detto qualcosa di cui in seguito si sarebbe pentito.

La sua sedia raschiò contro il pavimento, intanto che si alzava. «Devo andare.»

«Ti accompagno» intervenne Narcissa in tono calmo, ignorando l’invettiva sdegnata di Lucius.

«Mamma» disse Draco in corridoio.

«Zitto, tesoro» proseguì Narcissa. Lo prese sottobraccio, mentre camminavano. «Tuo padre ha a cuore il tuo bene, lo sai. E spesso nota l’effetto che quel lavoro ha su di te. Vorrebbe solo vederti sistemato e felice. Lo vorremmo entrambi.»

Draco deglutì. Non aveva problemi a ribattere quando si trattava di suo padre; dopo l’enorme pasticcio combinato con il Signore Oscuro, Lucius aveva perso ogni diritto a impicciarsi della sua vita. Inoltre, dopo la guerra, non ci stava più con la testa. Non faceva che insistere affinché Draco lasciasse il posto al Ministero per occuparsi a tempo pieno della tenuta dei Malfoy. Ripeteva che soltanto in quel modo Draco avrebbe potuto riabilitare il loro nome, e non comprendeva che invece era proprio ciò che Draco stava tentando di fare, ma avvalendosi del suo lavoro da Auror. Narcissa però, con le sue parole dolci e il suo sguardo serio, lo metteva in difficoltà. Detestava deluderla.

«Lo so. Me ne rendo conto. Ma adesso sono un adulto, in grado di prendere da sé le proprie decisioni. E amo davvero il mio lavoro, solo non sempre.»

Gli occhi di Narcissa luccicarono. «Sei così testardo. Talvolta tu e tuo padre vi somigliate molto.» Allungò una mano e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte con le dita fredde. «Sono contenta che tu abbia deciso di farti crescere i capelli, Draco. Ti si addicono.» Sorrise, malinconica. «Sei tale e quale a tuo padre, quando aveva la tua età.»

Draco annuì, e la baciò su una guancia. «Arrivederci, mamma.»

Si fermò per farsi tagliare i capelli mentre rincasava.

 

****

 

Harry tornò a lavoro il lunedì mattina determinato ad andare d’accordo con Malfoy, e non importava quanto l’altro potesse comportarsi da idiota. I giornali continuavano a pubblicare articoli spazzatura su di lui, benché si fossero ridotti a sole due colonne in seconda pagina. Come miglioramento non era un granché, ma indicava comunque un calo d’interesse nei confronti di Draco. Trovò Malfoy già al lavoro, come capitava ormai di consueto, seduto alla sua scrivania e impegnato ad analizzare attentamente il solito mucchio di documenti. Sembrava diverso, e a Harry fu necessario un momento per capire in cosa.

«Hai tagliato i capelli.»

La testa di Malfoy si alzò di scatto. «Oh, che acuto osservatore!» esclamò. «Con una dote simile e una tale eloquenza nell’affermare l’ovvio, non c’è da meravigliarsi che tu abbia deciso di diventare un Auror!»

Harry non abboccò, e Malfoy tornò al suo cumulo di documenti. Harry si tolse la veste e l’abbandonò sopra la pila di vestiti, rammentando a se stesso che avrebbe dovuto riportarli a casa, quindi si sedette alla scrivania e provò ad applicare la dote di acuto osservatore che gli era stata appena attribuita cercando di sbirciare Malfoy senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Non aveva mai visto Malfoy con i capelli tanto corti e, sebbene lo preferisse quando li portava un po’ più lunghi, dovette ammettere che anche in quel modo non era affatto male. Perlomeno aveva evitato di pettinarli lisciati severamente all’indietro, come era solito fare a Hogwarts. Adesso invece aveva la riga sulla sinistra e un corto ciuffo verso destra, che gli ricadeva appena sulla fronte. Sembrava più compito, più professionale. E anche più freddo e inaccessibile, rispetto alla settimana precedente. Harry sospirò. Malfoy sollevò lo sguardo nell’udirlo e lo guardò. Harry sospirò di nuovo, rammentando a se stesso l’intenzione di essere gentile.

I suoi buoni propositi durarono solo poche ore. All’ora di pranzo cominciarono a litigare.

«Tu non capisci cosa voglia dire!» urlò Malfoy, e per un secondo Harry non poté fare altro che fissarlo incredulo.

«Hai perso quella tua dannata testaccia? Hai dimenticato con chi stai parlando?» urlò di rimando Harry. «Sono forse l’unica altra persona che _sa_ esattamente cosa voglia dire!»

«Oh, ma per favore» sogghignò Malfoy. «È diverso. Tutti ti adorano!»

«Sì, per questa settimana» ribatté Harry. «Hai mai letto davvero uno di quei cazzo di giornali? La settimana scorsa non facevano che insinuare che il mio ruolo da Auror fosse parte di un complotto per conquistare il mondo.»

Malfoy incrociò le braccia al petto. «Il più delle volte sono a tuo favore.»

«Il che non rende comunque piacevole il loro costante immischiarsi nella mia vita!» gridò Harry, e iniziò a citare i titoli. «Il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto esce per bere una pinta di birra, a pagina cinque tutti i dettagli sull’alcolismo del Prescelto! Harry Potter beccato durante l’acquisto di un orsetto di pezza. Il Salvatore nasconde forse una famiglia segreta?» Agitò le mani per aria. «Notizia da prima pagina, Harry Potter va a fare la spesa!»

«Se non altro non ti accusano di aver ammazzato qualcuno!»

«Sì» ripeté Harry. «Per questa settimana. E solamente perché sono distratti da te!»

Entrambi si accorsero nello stesso istante che la porta si era aperta.

«Per caso interrompo qualcosa?» domandò Ron, indugiando sulla soglia.

«Un colpo alla porta ci avrebbe interrotti, ma tu non ti prendi neppure la briga di darlo!» sbottò Malfoy rivolto a Ron.

Harry lo ignorò. «No, Ron, assolutamente.» Si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Di cosa hai bisogno?»

«Sono passato per chiederti se ti va di andare a pranzo.» Guardò incerto sia Malfoy che il suo amico.

«Sì, il pranzo. Fantastico.» Harry afferrò la sua veste e si affrettò in direzione della porta, intanto che Malfoy continuava a fissarlo.

«Avevo in mente quel fish and chips Babbano di un paio di settimane fa» suggerì Ron.

«Perfetto» disse Harry, e lanciò la veste verso il divano.

Un istante dopo, la veste lo colpì alle spalle. Si voltò di scatto, e scorse Malfoy in piedi dietro la sua scrivania con la bacchetta puntata.

«Non sono il tuo fottuto elfo domestico!» urlò.

«È un vero peccato!» gridò Harry a sua volta. «Perché in quel caso mi sarebbe bastato fare _questo_ per liberarmi di te per sempre!» E gettò la veste contro la stupida faccia ghignante di Malfoy, quindi uscì sbattendo la porta.

Ron, saggiamente, non disse una parola, intanto che Harry si precipitava lungo il corridoio. Rimase in silenzio anche all’interno dell’ascensore e mentre si dirigevano al Punto di Materializzazione, in attesa che Harry sbollisse la rabbia. Sempre in silenzio, Ron gli offrì un braccio e Harry lo afferrò, consentendo all’amico di Materializzare entrambi in un vicolo deserto. Raggiunsero il ristorante e si sedettero al bar. Il barista si avvicinò e Harry ordinò una pinta di birra.

Ron inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Non cominciare» disse Harry, puntando un dito su Ron. «So che è contro le regole bere in servizio, ma posso garantirti che chi ha scritto quei maledetti regolamenti non ha mai dovuto lavorare col fottuto Draco Malfoy quando si comporta da stronzo.»

«Non ho detto una parola» replicò Ron piano.

Il barista tornò con le bevande, una pinta di birra per Harry e acqua per Ron, e Harry bevve un quarto del suo drink in un unico sorso. Sospirò e posò il bicchiere sul bancone.

«Mi sta facendo impazzire» proseguì, strofinando un dito sulla condensa che ricopriva il bicchiere.

«Questo lo vedo.» Ron sorseggiò la sua acqua. «Vuoi parlarne?»

«Voglio fingere che non esista.» Harry sospirò e bevve un altro lungo sorso dalla sua pinta. «Voglio fingere di avere un partner normale che non mi faccia impazzire. Ron, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma mi fa rimpiangere Andrews. Mi manca addirittura Millburne. E, che Dio mi aiuti, a lui preferirei persino Heppner.»

Ron annuì, e mormorò un rapido grazie al barista che aveva appena servito loro due involucri di pesce e patatine. Si concesse un minuto per immergere le sue patatine nell’aceto prima di rivolgersi a Harry.

«Sapevo che non sarebbe durata» disse con un sospiro. «Eri così ottimista a questo proposito la settimana scorsa, ma quando mai ha funzionato fra te e Malfoy?»

Harry infilò in bocca una patatina e masticò, scottandosi prontamente la lingua. Deglutì svelto. «Andava alla grande, finché quegli stupidi giornali non hanno ricominciato a dargli dell’assassino. A quel punto…» E agitò una mano.

«Esattamente come fai tu, se il _Profeta_ decide di accanirsi su di te.» Ron mangiò una patatina, e fece una pausa per leccare sale e aceto dalle dita.

Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Perché lo difendi?»

«Non lo sto difendendo. Dico solamente che questo spiega il suo comportamento da stronzo. Non deve essere affatto facile per lui, con tutti che lo reputano l’assassino dei suoi partner.» Ron si strinse nelle spalle e mangiò un’altra patatina.

«Bah» disse Harry. «Scommetto che non ne ha ucciso nessuno. Scommetto che si sono suicidati per liberarsi di lui.» Sospirò e si strofinò gli occhi, spingendo gli occhiali sul naso. «Scusa. Scusa. Pessima battuta, non era quello che intendevo.» Sistemò di nuovo gli occhiali e guardò Ron. «E tutto perché mi fa impazzire. Finirà per scapparmi una sciocchezza del genere durante un litigio e allora sì, che ce le daremo di _santa ragione_.»

«Chi può dirlo» dichiarò Ron. «Magari una sana scazzottata aiuterebbe.»

Harry lo guardò cupo e poggiò la testa sul bancone.

 

****

 

Mercoledì, Draco decise di fare uno sforzo per andare d’accordo con Potter. L’articolo di quella mattina su di lui era di una misera mezza colonna e collocato a pagina sei. Non c’erano inoltre le consuete e assurde insinuazioni sbandierate dagli altri articoli. Sentiva finalmente di aver recuperato il controllo perso il venerdì precedente, quando la notizia si era diffusa a macchia d’olio, e intendeva mantenerlo. E benché infastidire Potter fosse fin troppo semplice, se Draco desiderava sul serio conservare la compostezza riacquistata doveva assolutamente smetterla di coinvolgere Potter in sterili discussioni. Ci si mise dunque di impegno.

E ritenne di esservi riuscito piuttosto bene, nel corso della mattinata. Perlomeno non si erano aggrediti a vicenda e perciò, considerate le liti passate, per Draco quello poteva indubbiamente classificarsi come un successo. A essere onesti, non si erano nemmeno rivolti la parola, ma Draco era disposto ad accontentarsi di qualunque miglioramento.

Sospirando, si alzò dalla scrivania e si stiracchiò. Aveva smarrito la sua piuma preferita, così gli venne in mente che potesse averla dimenticata sopra la scrivania di Potter, dopo aver tentato di rimetterla in ordine per l’ennesima volta. Girò intorno alla scrivania del suo partner, trattenne un sospiro di fronte al cumulo di vestiti che Potter non aveva ancora portato a casa, ma che anzi, a giudicare dalla sconosciuta _cosa_ rossa con cappuccio che adesso giaceva in cima alla caterva, era addirittura cresciuto, e si voltò verso la scrivania. Potter aveva di nuovo _rimescolato_ le proprie cartelle, e alcune di esse ricoprivano disordinatamente il ripiano. Senza preoccuparsi di trattenere un secondo sospiro, Draco le sistemò in una pila ordinata. E fu allora che un lampo di arancione sepolto in fondo al mucchio attirò la sua attenzione. Draco sapeva che quello era l’aspetto delle cartelle classificate come riservate, sebbene non gliene avessero mai affidata una. Spostò le altre cartelle e fissò quella arancione, che giaceva rovesciata sulla carta assorbente. Forse si trattava di un vecchio caso, benché le altre riguardassero sia il signor Wright che la signora Dodson… Insomma tutte indagini recenti.

Draco allungò una mano quasi senza volerlo, ma si fermò appena in tempo. Esitò. Sbirciare all’interno di quella cartella sarebbe stato scorretto e avrebbe infranto almeno una dozzina di diversi protocolli. Se però l’avesse solamente rigirata per dare un’occhiata all’etichetta… La sua mano si allungò di nuovo.

Sentendosi ridicolo e irritato con se stesso, Draco spinse la cartella nella posizione precedente, e cioè esattamente al di sopra della carta assorbente, e vi rimise accanto gli altri fascicoli in un gruppo ordinato, quindi recuperò la sua piuma dal contenitore sotto la lampada. Merlino, che diavolo gli era preso? Durante la sua carriera da Auror, a Potter erano probabilmente stati assegnati decine di casi top-secret. E questo era quasi certamente rimasto in sospeso dalla sua collaborazione precedente, e non lo aveva condiviso con Draco poiché semplicemente non erano affari di Draco.

Si avvicinò alla sua scrivania e si gettò sulla sedia con forza sufficiente a far scricchiolare le molle. E che Potter avesse lasciato la cartella in bella vista per distrazione o perché si fidava di Draco non aveva alcuna importanza. Draco era un professionista. Se davvero Potter si fidava di lui, non intendeva in alcun modo tradire quella fiducia.

E a proposito di fiducia, forse a Draco avrebbe fatto bene concederne un po’ a sua volta. Si rimise in piedi e slacciò rapidamente i bottoni della veste da Auror, che poi appese su un gancio accanto alla porta con un veloce colpo di bacchetta. Ecco, adesso si sentiva sia più comodo che più accessibile. Due piccioni con una fava e tutta quella roba lì. Lisciò il panciotto con le mani, indossava quello nero gessato con sottili linee d’argento, e sistemò meglio i polsini della candida camicia, così da essere sicuro che i suoi polsi fossero interamente coperti, prima di riprendere posto.

Dieci minuti più tardi, Potter ricomparve, con addosso un vago aroma di frittura. Non risparmiò un’occhiataccia a Draco, mentre si liberava della veste, rivelando al di sotto la classica maglietta abbinata a un paio di jeans. E davvero Draco non avrebbe mai compreso perché i Babbani preferissero le magliette colorate a una normale camicia. Quella che Potter portava in quel momento aveva sul davanti due grosse labbra rosse con una lingua altrettanto rossa che sporgeva tra di esse, e le parole “The Rolling Stones” stampate appena sopra. Potter si voltò per appendere la veste senza che Draco dovesse esortarlo a farlo, e Draco percepì una calda ondata di compiacimento. In fondo, perché imparasse era stato necessario lanciargli contro gli indumenti che sparpagliava in giro solamente cinque volte. Anche il più testardo dei crup imparerà, se si picchietta a sufficienza il suo naso con un giornale.

Harry corrugò la fronte, intanto che fissava la veste già appesa accanto alla sua. Si voltò verso Draco e lo osservò con espressione perplessa.

«Che diavolo stai indossando?»

Nonostante le iniziali buone intenzioni nei confronti di Potter, Draco si accigliò suo malgrado e disse: «Vestiti, Potter. Qualcosa che conosci più che bene, a giudicare dal mucchio in costante aumento dietro la tua scrivania».

Potter guardò il cumulo di abiti. «Li porterò a casa stasera. E non è quello che intendevo.» Puntò un dito contro Draco. «Indossi vestiti Babbani!»

Draco inarcò imperiosamente un sopracciglio. «E?»

«E?» sbottò Potter. «Non hai fatto che insultarmi per i miei abiti Babbani, quando invece li indossi anche tu!»

Draco posò la piuma e incrociò le mani sul ripiano della scrivania. «Non mi sono mai lamentato del fatto che i tuoi abiti fossero Babbani. Ho detto semplicemente che erano poco professionali. E lo penso ancora. Ora, per cortesia, ti spiacerebbe tornare dal tuo lato della stanza e portare quella _cosa_ via con te? Sembra che mi fissi.»

Potter abbassò lo sguardo verso la grossa bocca, quasi avesse dimenticato che era lì, cosa che Draco ritenne difficile da credere, considerato quanto fosse raccapricciante. Quando Potter riportò la sua attenzione su Draco, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un piccolo ghigno divertito che fece prima vacillare e poi dissolvere l’irritazione di Draco. «Non può fissarti, Malfoy. Non ha gli occhi.»

«Continuo a ritenerla inquietante e disgustosa. Toglimela di torno.» Agitò una mano in direzione della scrivania di Potter.

«Almeno è recente. Be’, più o meno» disse Potter, incrociando le braccia al petto e nascondendo misericordiosamente quella stupida lingua. «Tu, al contrario, sei fuori moda di almeno un centinaio d’anni. Un orologio da taschino? Sul serio?»

Draco aggrottò la fronte. «Mi piace sapere che ore sono.»

«E non hai mai sentito parlare degli orologi da polso che solitamente utilizzano le persone normali?»

«Preferirei non dover tirare su di continuo il polsino per controllare l’ora» sottolineò Draco.

Potter sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Non mi pare _questo_ gran fastidio…» cominciò, quindi si interruppe e assunse un’espressione imbarazzata. «Perché dovresti portarlo sul braccio sinistro. Scusa. Sono un idiota.»

«Non obietterò certo su questo punto.»

Potter spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, e Draco comprese che l’idiota stava cercando qualcos’altro da dire per migliorare la situazione. Poiché non era altro che il dannato Harry Potter, e questo era esattamente ciò che faceva. E infatti, un attimo dopo, Potter disse: «Vorrei chiarire che a me non importa del tuo, uhm, lo sai».

Draco fece scivolare il pollice destro al di sotto del polsino sinistro e lungo il polso, fino a toccare i primi avvallamenti del tessuto cicatriziale. «Sì, be’, non è così semplice.»

Potter annuì comprensivo. «Giusto.»

In realtà non capiva, e come avrebbe potuto? Ignorava di come Draco avesse aggiunto uno stupido e avventato errore al precedente. E avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che permettere a qualcuno di vedere, incluso Potter. Soprattutto Potter.

Fortunatamente, Potter sospirò piano e tornò alla sua scrivania. Si fermò, quando vide le cartelle disposte ordinatamente, e i suoi occhi saettarono verso Draco. «Hai sistemato la mia scrivania.»

«Avevo dimenticato lì la mia piuma» disse Draco corrucciato. Come mai di colpo Potter vi badava? Benché Draco continuasse a ripetere di non essere il suo elfo, quella non era sicuramente la prima volta che metteva mano alla scrivania di Potter per fare un po’ di pulizia e, che Merlino lo aiutasse, probabilmente non sarebbe stata nemmeno l’ultima. Poi vide la mano di Potter tentare di nascondere la cartella arancione e comprese. L’ira che aveva represso si acuì immediatamente.

«Non l’ho letta» sbottò.

Potter si limitò a guardarlo per un lungo e sconcertante momento, infine annuì. «Ti credo» disse. Si sedette, e infilò la cartella arancione in un cassetto della scrivania.

E davvero a Draco non avrebbe dovuto importare, che Potter gli credesse oppure no, ma avvertì comunque qualcosa di caldo e gradevole all’altezza dello stomaco. Aveva dimenticato quella cartella sulla scrivania per distrazione, ma pareva fidarsi ugualmente di Draco.

 

****

 

Venerdì mattina, si recarono alle Chincaglierie Dodson per la sesta volta in una settimana – erano stati chiamati due volte solo di martedì –, tanto che Malfoy informò Harry che si trattava di un vero e proprio record. E questo fatto rafforzò i sospetti che Harry già nutriva, sulle motivazioni che spingevano l’anziana strega a denunciare tante effrazioni, soprattutto perché le due chiamate del martedì giunsero in concomitanza con l’articolo peggiore pubblicato dal _Profeta_ su Malfoy. Ovviamente, non menzionò mai gli articoli, ma si limitò a insistere affinché entrambi rimanessero per una tazza di tè, dopo aver rintracciato qualunque cosa fosse stata “rubata” quel giorno. Malfoy parve rilassarsi un po’, grazie alle sue attenzioni, e quei tè divennero una piccola isola di calma all’interno del loro rapporto altrimenti tutt’altro che pacifico. Se ne stavano seduti, a sorseggiare la bevanda, e riuscivano a evitare di urlarsi contro per ben mezz’ora di fila.

Sebbene in realtà avessero smesso di litigare già dal mercoledì precedente, come realizzò Harry. Non era più accaduto dal suo pranzo con Ron, quando al rientro aveva trovato Malfoy appollaiato dietro la scrivania senza addosso la pesante veste da Auror rossa. Da quel momento, aveva continuato a toglierla all’interno dell’ufficio, mostrando sempre una variante dei medesimi abiti in stile quasi vittoriano. Il panciotto di quel giorno era di un brillante blu cobalto, ricamato con piccole volute d’oro. Al di sotto portava una camicia azzurra che si sposava alla perfezione con la sua carnagione pallida. Harry si era sentito sollevato, non appena li avevano spediti dalla signora Dodson e Malfoy aveva coperto tutto quel blu con la veste.

Harry sospirò e chiuse le ante della credenza con le porcellane, fra le quali aveva frugato alla ricerca di un piatto in vetro rosa confetto a forma di conchiglia. Si mosse osservando una serie di traballanti scaffalature che si afflosciavano sotto il peso di libri rilegati in pelle e piccole statuine in vetro. Oltre quelle scaffalature, al di fuori della sua visuale, udiva Malfoy rovistare in un baule di vecchi vestiti, che Harry aveva esaminato non più di cinque minuti prima.

Stava per proseguire quando sentì un fruscio di vesti, e il ticchettio di un bastone che picchiava sul pavimento in legno.

«Draco, caro» disse la signora Dodson. «Non hai un bell’aspetto.»

Harry era d’accordo. Benché il blu gli donasse, non poteva certo cancellare le occhiaie o il cipiglio che in quei giorni sembrava essere diventato la sua unica espressione. Harry quasi cessò di respirare, pur di udire la risposta di Malfoy.

«Sto bene» mormorò dopo una breve pausa, riprendendo quindi le sue ricerche.

La signora Dodson sospirò. «So che questa è stata una settimana difficile per te.» Si interruppe, per poi proseguire a voce più bassa. «Ne hai parlato con qualcuno?»

«No» rispose piano Draco.

«Sul serio? Nemmeno con Harry? E lui non ha domandato?»

Harry lo aveva fatto proprio il giorno precedente, ma Malfoy gli aveva lanciato una tale occhiataccia che Harry, intenzionato a evitare una nuova discussione, aveva ritenuto fosse meglio non insistere.

«Io non…» Malfoy si zittì, infine tentò ancora. «Non posso…»

E Harry comprese, poiché se la situazione fosse stata invertita, anche lui non sarebbe stato esattamente ansioso di confidarsi con Malfoy.

«Malfoy?» chiamò ad alta voce, avanzando tra gli scaffali, e sia Malfoy che la signora Dodson sussultarono. «Scusate, non volevo spaventarvi. Pensavo di prendermi una pausa e uscire per un caffè. Torno fra un quarto d’ora.» Entrambi lo fissarono, e Harry annuì prima di voltarsi e lasciare il negozio a grandi passi.

Concesse loro venti minuti, tanto per essere sicuro, ma, quando tornò, li trovò seduti uno a fianco all’altra su uno stretto divano, con Malfoy quasi inclinato verso la signora Dodson, tanto da sfiorarle le ginocchia. Teneva le mani serrate in grembo, e lei vi aveva posato sopra un palmo. Quella scena ricordò a Harry un Malfoy molto più giovane, che si confidava con un fantasma poiché non aveva nessun altro. Constatare che da allora non fosse cambiato poi molto fece sentire Harry a disagio: al posto di Mirtilla, per Malfoy vi era solamente un’anziana strega. Lo osservarono rientrare in silenzio, e Harry rivolse loro più di uno sguardo, mentre riprendeva la caccia al piatto da caramelle mancante.

 

****

 

Con grande sollievo di Draco, Potter scovò il piatto da caramelle circa venti minuti più tardi, all’interno di un cassetto di fazzoletti. A quel punto, desiderava soltanto tornarsene in ufficio e immergersi nelle sue scartoffie. Ma, non appena uscirono, colse lo sguardo preoccupato di Potter, e rammentò le parole della signora Dodson, a proposito dell’aprirsi di più con il suo partner.

«So cosa hai tentato di fare, Potter» disse mentre si avviavano per la strada.

«Non so di che parli» replicò Potter, rivolgendo a Draco un’altra breve occhiata.

Draco sospirò. «So che ci hai sentito. Ed è per questo che te ne sei andato.»

Potter si strinse nelle spalle, affatto pentito. «Ho pensato che avessi bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, ma che non lo avresti fatto, con me nei paraggi.»

«Incredibilmente astuto da parte tua» disse Draco.

Potter sorrise, con gli occhi verdi che brillavano dietro gli occhiali, e Draco distolse lo sguardo. «Già. Sembravo quasi un Auror.» Fece una pausa. «Togliti la veste.»

Draco si voltò verso di lui. «Come prego?»

«Togliti la veste» ripeté Potter, e cominciò a slacciarsi la sua. «Ti porto fuori a pranzo in un posto Babbano.»

«Io non… Davvero, non è necessario» replicò Draco, annaspando alla ricerca di una scusa. «Ho un mucchio di lavoro arretrato da recuperare.»

Era una menzogna e ne erano entrambi consapevoli. «Forza, Malfoy» disse Potter. «Puoi permetterti di perdere mezz’ora per il pranzo. Stamattina hai saltato anche la colazione.»

Draco lo guardò accigliato. «Come lo sai?»

Harry sorrise di nuovo. «Sono incredibilmente astuto, ricordi?» disse Potter. «E poi me lo hai appena confermato. Adesso andiamo. Hai avuto una settimana di merda. Permettimi di portarti a pranzo.»

Si fissarono per alcuni secondi, quindi Draco sospirò. «D’accordo.» Sapeva che Potter era più testardo di un mulo, e che non avrebbe smesso di insistere finché Draco non avesse ceduto. Perciò si sbottonò la veste, la ridusse e la infilò in tasca.

Potter gli offrì un braccio, che Draco afferrò, e Materializzò entrambi in uno stretto vicolo. Non dovettero camminare a lungo, prima di raggiungere un piccolo caffè con all’esterno un allegro tendone a righe blu e gialle. Potter tenne la porta aperta ed entrarono.

«Occupa un tavolo. Io vado a ordinare» disse Potter, ponendosi in fondo alla lunga coda.

Draco non poté impedirsi di protestare. «Non devi pagare anche per me.»

«Oh?» disse Potter, e chinò la testa bisbigliando all’orecchio di Draco: «Hai del denaro Babbano con te, dunque?». Il suo alito tiepido solleticò l’orecchio di Draco, e Draco represse un brivido.

«Allora va’ a prendere un tavolo» disse Potter, e lo spinse con un gomito.

Draco aggrottò la fronte e fece un passo indietro. Faceva fatica a pensare lucidamente con Potter tanto vicino. «Mi è almeno permesso di scegliere ciò che voglio mangiare?»

Potter sorrise e scosse la testa. «No. Sono stato qui prima e so cosa c’è di buono. Fidati di me.»

E Draco lo fece, che Merlino avesse pietà di lui. «Va bene» disse e se ne andò, muovendosi con attenzione tra i tavolini e le sedie già occupate. Ne trovò uno vicino alla finestra, che i precedenti occupanti avevano appena terminato di liberare dalle loro cose. Indugiò lì accanto, quindi scivolò su una delle sedie, non appena si furono allontanati. Dopo una rapida occhiata in giro per accertarsi che nessuno lo stesso guardando, ripulì il tavolo con un incantesimo occulto.

Pochi minuti più tardi, Potter lo raggiunse con una fumante scodella di zuppa di pollo con noodles che posò davanti a Draco, insieme a un piatto colmo di spesse fette di pane. Per sé aveva ordinato lo stesso.

«Fa’ attenzione perché scotta» lo avvertì, mentre si sedeva al tavolo.

«Scommetto di potermela cavare» mormorò Draco, ma senza alcun vero sarcasmo. Prese una cucchiaiata di brodo e verdure, e soffiò delicatamente prima di infilarla in bocca. Inarcò le sopracciglia. «È buono.»

Potter annuì e sorrise come se fosse contento, quindi rivolse la sua attenzione al proprio pranzo. Draco lo sbirciò di nascosto, intanto che mangiava. Strappava pezzi di pane e li inzuppava nel brodo, e poi tirava su fumanti cucchiaiate di pasta e verdure che ingoiava subito dopo il pane. Draco fu tentato di commentare il comportamento vagamente raccapricciante di Potter a tavola, ma si trattenne poiché avvertiva che qualcosa non andava. Vi era una nota stonata nel modo in cui l’altro si piegava sopra il suo pasto, o teneva la mano sinistra a lato della ciotola con fare possessivo, o masticava a malapena ogni boccone prima di deglutire, quasi si aspettasse di vedersi sottrarre il pranzo da un istante all’altro.

Potter sollevò gli occhi e sorprese Draco che lo fissava, e Draco chinò immediatamente la testa riprendendo a concentrarsi sulla sua zuppa, ancora sconcertato dallo strano comportamento di Potter. Potter finì prima di lui, naturalmente. La zuppa era effettivamente deliziosa, ma Draco non aveva appetito, non con lo stomaco annodato al pensiero di ciò che stava per fare. Dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio, batté pigramente il cucchiaio sul bordo della ciotola, e sospirò per catturare l’attenzione di Potter.

«La signora Dodson pensa che dovrei parlare di più con te» disse d’un fiato, poiché era sicuro che se non avesse sputato tutto fuori alla svelta non ci sarebbe riuscito affatto. «È convinta che non abbia nessun amico.» Lanciò un’occhiata incerta in direzione di Potter.

Potter lo guardò in silenzio per un attimo. «E tu?» chiese, con tono un po’ troppo sostenuto.

«Certo che ho degli amici» ribatté Draco, e si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Potter non replicò e, un istante dopo, Draco sospirò. «Be’, più che altro conoscenti. Ho un mucchio di conoscenti.» Incurvò le spalle. «Sono patetico, non è vero?»

Non intendeva pronunciare ad alta voce quell’ultima frase, ma Potter gli rispose serio. «Non sei patetico. Sei semplicemente una persona, ehm, non molto socievole.»

Potter si era sforzato di dirlo con delicatezza, era evidente, ma Draco si accigliò comunque. «Perché tutti mi odiano.»

«È come un gatto che si morde la coda» replicò Potter, sporgendosi in avanti. «Ti chiudi in te stesso perché non piaci loro, e non piaci loro perché non gli hai mai dato la possibilità di conoscerti.»

Draco avvertì il suo cipiglio accentuarsi. «E tu che ne sai? Sei diventato all’improvviso un Guaritore della mente?» Rammentò troppo tardi che stava cercando di essere gentile con Potter. Potter però si limitò a sorridergli.

«Oh, sì» rispose Potter. «Altroché. Il Ragazzo Che è Sopravvissuto, un Guaritore della mente e un esperto in riparazioni di finestre.» Riuscì a strappare un debole sorriso a Draco, e gli sorrise a sua volta.

«Non ricordo di averti concesso molte opportunità per conoscermi.»

«Eppure, nonostante i tuoi sforzi in senso contrario, a quanto pare ti conosco ugualmente» disse Potter.

Draco lasciò cadere rumorosamente il cucchiaio nella ciotola e fece una smorfia. «E allora? Vuoi essere mio amico, Potty?»

Potter sospirò. «Voglio essere il tuo partner, Malfoy. E questo implica approfondire la conoscenza l’uno dell’altro per lavorare meglio insieme» rispose, e suonò talmente ragionevole che Draco non trovò nulla da ribattere.

Draco incrociò le braccia al petto e si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Passò in silenzio almeno un minuto, prima di dire: «Lei mi ha chiesto di scusarmi con te».

Potter sbatté le palpebre. «Scusarti? E per cosa?»

«Per essere stato uno stronzo? Per essere stato me stesso?» Draco si strinse nelle spalle. «Per tutte le liti, suppongo.» Esitò. «Avrai notato quanto di recente mi sia sentito sotto pressione.»

«A causa dei giornali?» domandò Potter.

Draco annuì e tentennò di nuovo. Non si stava rivelando un’impresa facile, ma la signora Dodson aveva ragione. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare. E se non poteva fidarsi di San Potter, allora di chi? Potter sembrava propenso ad accogliere le sue confidenze, e sebbene mantenere le cose come stavano fosse indubbiamente la strada più semplice, alla lunga aprirsi e correre dei rischi avrebbe potuto ripagarlo. Draco si stupì di scoprire che desiderava provare.

«E… dei miei genitori» ammise alla fine. «Preferirebbero che lasciassi il lavoro per dedicarmi alla prossima generazione di piccoli Malfoy.» Il suo sguardò sfrecciò ancora su Potter, prima di tornare a rivolgersi al di là della finestra. Era meno imbarazzante parlare così che guardando Harry in faccia. «E di te, che adesso sei il mio nuovo partner.»

Fortunatamente, Potter scelse di concentrarsi sull’ultima affermazione di Draco, piuttosto che porre domande sulla tensione che regnava fra lui e i suoi genitori. Domande alle quali sarebbe stato riluttante a rispondere. Draco dubitava di riuscire ad affrontare una conversazione tanto personale, nonostante avesse menzionato di sua iniziativa quell’argomento. «Perché si tratta di me o perché temi che possa morire anch’io?»

Draco sbuffò. «Francamente, Potter, a questo punto non sono nemmeno sicuro che tu sappia come morire.» Con un certo sforzo, allontanò lo sguardo dalla finestra e incontrò gli occhi di Potter. «Semplicemente a volte è difficile lavorare con te. Non andiamo sempre d’accordo.»

Potter sbuffò una morbida risata. «Questo è un eufemismo.»

«Temo tu faccia emergere il lato peggiore di me» disse Draco. E il suo tono risuonò di sfida persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

«Sì, be’, non andiamo esattamente d’amore e d’accordo. Eppure guarda questo.» E Potter agitò una mano a indicare il tavolo tra di loro. «Abbiamo appena pranzato insieme, e adesso stiamo avendo una conversazione che non comporta strepiti né lanci di oggetti contundenti. Io credo possa funzionare.»

Draco si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. «Quando parli in questo modo, finisco quasi per crederci anch’io.»

«Voglio dire» proseguì Potter con un sorrisetto. «Che abbiamo già stabilito anni fa di lasciarci il passato alle spalle, e che non ce la caviamo poi tanto male, quando smetti di comportarti come un cazzone gigante.»

Draco aggrottò la fronte. «Immagino ci fosse un complimento, nascosto lì, da qualche parte.»

«Per farla breve, non ti considerò più lo stesso ragazzo di Hogwarts. Sei intelligente, affronti il lavoro con grande serietà e, a dirla tutta, penso tu sia…» la voce di Potter si affievolì e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Quando parlò, lo fece con tono lievemente stupito. «Il miglior partner che mi sia capitato finora.»

Draco non poté trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi al cielo. «Ora sì, che mi stai prendendo per il culo.»

«No, per niente» disse Potter, sporgendosi di nuovo in avanti. «Suppongo tu sappia che cosa è successo con Heppner.»

«Scusa, ma non ne ho idea. Di solito ignoro i pettegolezzi da ufficio. E non sono esattamente il tipo con il quale gli altri amano fare due chiacchiere in sala pausa» ribatté Draco seccamente.

«Oh, be’, comunque è stato per questo che hanno potuto affiancarmi a te» continuò Potter. «Eravamo di turno durante il fine settimana, e lui non faceva che lamentarsene. Finché la domenica non raggiungiamo finalmente il criminale che stavamo pedinando, ma Heppner non la smetteva più di blaterare che era ora di tornarcene a casa, che avremmo dovuto lasciar perdere e riprendere l’inseguimento il lunedì. Peccato fossimo proprio lì, alle spalle del tizio, pressati in un portone a non più di tre metri da lui. E infatti, quando Heppner ha annunciato che erano le cinque e che non intendeva fare alcuno straordinario, il bastardo ci ha sentiti e sono stato costretto a ingaggiare un duello con lui.»

«Ne deduco che tu abbia vinto» disse Malfoy, perché di solito era così, che andavano le cose.

Potter invece lo sorprese dicendo: «No, in realtà. È riuscito a scappare. In seguito l’ho raggiunto, ma ho impiegato altre due ore per catturarlo».

«Suppongo che Heppner non ne sia stato felice» commentò Draco.

Potter si passò una mano sulla nuca e assunse un’espressione imbarazzata. «Be’, uhm, non era con me. Ho più o meno perso la pazienza con lui e l’ho mollato nel vicolo.» Esitò prima di ammettere: «Uhm, Schiantato e Impastoiato».

Per un attimo, Draco si limitò a fissarlo. «Schiantato e Impastoiato?» ripeté.

«Ho lanciato un Incantesimo di Disillusione su di lui prima di abbandonarlo. Era perfettamente al sicuro» sottolineò Potter sulla difensiva, e Draco rise. Potter ricambiò con un sorriso. «E comunque se lo meritava. Insomma, questa era la gente con cui avevo a che fare. La metà di loro dava per scontato che lavorare con me significasse prendersela comoda, e gli altri erano talmente in soggezione a causa di tutte quelle sciocchezze sul Salvatore da assecondare qualunque cosa proponessi. E non è quello che voglio.»

«E cosa vuoi?» domandò Draco, inclinando appena la testa di lato, intanto che studiava Potter.

«Qualcuno che faccia la sua parte e che non si senta intimorito da me, ma abbia il coraggio di darmi dell’idiota, quando agisco da imbecille» disse Potter. «E tu lo fai. Quindi, sì. Sei il migliore.»

«Potter, se anche fossi in una stanza piena di nani questo non mi renderebbe un gigante» replicò Draco seccamente, sebbene dentro di sé si sentisse estremamente soddisfatto. «Ma grazie per il complimento.»

«Quando vuoi» disse Potter, con un sorrisetto storto che andò dritto al cuore di Draco.

Draco sospirò, scacciando ancora una volta la ridicola attrazione che provava per Potter. «E, per la cronaca, nemmeno tu sei poi così irritante.»

Potter rise piano. «Immagino ci fosse un complimento, nascosto lì, da qualche parte.»

«Goditelo, Potter, perché non accadrà mai più.» Draco prese il cucchiaio e tornò alla sua zuppa.

Immerse il cucchiaio nella ciotola e inghiottì un boccone. Il calore del brodo fu nulla in confronto a quello che sentiva diffondersi dietro le costole, grazie alle parole di Potter. La signora Dodson aveva avuto ragione: avvicinarsi a Potter era stata la cosa giusta da fare. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, non appena si fossero incontrati di nuovo. Probabilmente il mercoledì successivo. Denunciava sempre un’effrazione di mercoledì. Draco sollevò lo sguardo e notò Potter che lo fissava, e che gli indirizzò un rapido sorriso, prima di girarsi. Anche Draco sorrise tra sé, e poi rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione alla ciotola.

Per la prima volta da che erano stati assegnati l’uno all’altro, Draco pensò che il loro rapporto potesse davvero funzionare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Natale! - Merry Christmas! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tornati in ufficio, Harry trascorse il pomeriggio tra un’occhiata all’orologio e la successiva a Malfoy, facendo del suo meglio per non far notare all’altro che lo stava sbirciando, e fingendo di essere solamente impegnato a passargli le solite pratiche. Malfoy si era messo in testa di sistemare una serie di cartelle, le sue stavolta, cosa che a Harry stava più che bene, poiché significava che se ne sarebbe stato alla larga dalla sua scrivania. Aveva anche iniziato ad applicare alle cartelle un contorto sistema di codifica, che aveva cercato di spiegare a Harry, e che Harry non si era neppure preso la briga di capire. Sapeva solamente che era necessario un mucchio di linguette colorate, che adesso ingombravano la scrivania di Malfoy.

Malfoy pareva stare decisamente meglio, rispetto ai giorni precedenti. Harry non aveva idea di cosa la signora Dodson gli avesse detto per convincerlo a parlare con lui, ma ribadì a se stesso che avrebbe fatto bene a ringraziarla. Si stupiva ancora, di come Malfoy potesse mostrarsi diverso, quando non utilizzava l’ostilità come uno scudo. Harry ignorava se questo suo nuovo atteggiamento più aperto sarebbe durato, ma era intenzionato a goderne il più a lungo possibile.

Continuò a scrutarlo, intanto che Malfoy afferrava una cartella, la sfogliava velocemente, inseriva alcune linguette di diversi colori, e la rimetteva a posto. Aveva terminato di riordinare un intero ripiano, e l’orologio segnava le tre e mezzo, quando la posta in arrivo di Malfoy emise un rumore metallico e una pila di documenti comparve all’interno del contenitore.

«Oh!» disse Malfoy, come se qualcuno gli avesse appena inviato un inaspettato regalo di compleanno. Lasciò cadere sulla scrivania il gruppo di cartelle su cui stava lavorando, e alcune linguette colorate svolazzarono sul pavimento simili a coriandoli. Prese i documenti dal vassoio della posta in arrivo e, mentre li sfogliava, il suo sorriso divenne via via più ampio.

Era strano vedere Malfoy sorridere, rifletté Harry. Strano ma allo stesso tempo piacevole. Lo faceva apparire più giovane, più spensierato. Tanto da spingere Harry a domandarsi che genere di persona avrebbe potuto essere Malfoy, se avesse avuto una vita differente.

«Di che si tratta?» chiese Harry, più per distrarsi dai suoi pensieri che per un reale desiderio di conoscere il contenuto di quei documenti.

Malfoy si voltò, indirizzando a lui quel sorriso, e lo stomaco di Harry sobbalzò in maniera tutt’altro che sgradevole. Fu un fremito sul quale, però, preferì non soffermarsi troppo a lungo. «È un caso. Be’, non esattamente un caso. Immagino che tu lo considereresti l’ennesima pulizia.» Si alzò e guardò l’orologio, quindi afferrò la sua veste da Auror.

Harry si alzò a sua volta, intenzionato anche lui a recuperare la veste. «Di che si tratta?» ripeté, poiché Malfoy di fatto non aveva risposto alla sua domanda.

Malfoy lo guardò, smettendo per un istante di allacciarsi la veste. «Hmm? Oh, non serve che venga anche tu. Parsons non ha mai partecipato.» Le sue dita ripresero a chiudere i bottoni. «Saranno ore di lavoro monotono e delicato, durante il quale non potrai essermi d’aiuto. Ti annoieresti, ne sono sicuro.»

«Approfitterei di qualunque opportunità, pur di uscire da questo maledetto ufficio. Inoltre, dove vai tu vengo io, partner» disse Harry, intanto che si dirigevano verso il corridoio. «E non mi hai ancora spiegato di cosa si tratta.»

«Scusa» replicò Malfoy. «L’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani ha scovato un altro rifugio usato dai Mangiamorte.» Guardò Harry di sbieco, mentre camminavano. «Forse, durante il nostro primo giorno, non sono stato completamente onesto con te. Rammenti quando ti ho detto che mi venivano assegnati solo i casi in eccesso dell’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani?»

«Rammentarlo? L’ho vissuto in prima persona» replicò Harry seccamente.

«Quello è ciò che faccio per la maggior parte del tempo, ma ogni tanto mi capita di essere convocato in veste di consulente per alcuni dei casi più importanti» continuò Malfoy. «Il mio aiuto diventa prezioso, se di mezzo ci sono le Arti Oscure, in particolare se sono state esercitate dai Mangiamorte. Sono quasi certo che questa sia la ragione per la quale non mi hanno ancora licenziato.» Sfogliò di nuovo i documenti. «A volte domandano il mio parere in casi che riguardano Pozioni, ma perlopiù si tratta di faccende in cui sono stati coinvolti i Mangiamorte.» Draco si fermò e fece una smorfia. «La mia conoscenza dei metodi dei Mangiamorte non ha eguali nel Dipartimento.»

«È pur sempre un modo di interpretare le cose» mormorò Harry, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

Malfoy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Commenta quanto ti pare, a me basta rendermi utile.»

«Scusa» esclamò Harry svelto, poi proseguì. «Dunque lavoreremo in un vecchio rifugio Mangiamorte?»

«Esatto» rispose Malfoy vivacemente. «Ne esistono centinaia, sparsi per tutta l’Inghilterra. Differenti Mangiamorte crearono altrettanti rifugi, in modo che nessuno di loro potesse conoscerli tutti. Così, se un Mangiamorte veniva catturato, lui o lei non era in grado di rivelare l’ubicazione degli altri rifugi. E, a complicare ulteriormente le cose, ognuno di quei luoghi è zeppo di trappole.» Malfoy fece una smorfia. «Il Signore Oscuro era alquanto paranoico.»

«Lo definirei più un pazzo fottuto» aggiunse Harry.

«Sì» concordò Malfoy. «Come stavo dicendo, poiché buona parte dei rifugi erano segreti, e quasi tutti coloro che li hanno creati sono morti, a distanza di anni continuiamo a trovarne di nuovi. Ed è in queste occasioni che l’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani, oppure il Dipartimento Auror, mi manda a chiamare, dopo aver accertato che il rifugio sia effettivamente abbandonato. Conosco a fondo gli incantesimi di difesa solitamente usati dai Mangiamorte, e so come disattivarli per rendere di nuovo sicuri quei luoghi.» Fece una pausa, intanto che svoltavano in direzione del Punto di Materializzazione. «Inoltre, sono sacrificabile.»

Per un momento, Harry pensò che Malfoy stesse scherzando, poi notò l’espressione seria sul suo volto. «Non puoi davvero credere a una cosa simile.»

«Posso eccome. Se sbaglio qualcosa nella disattivazione di uno di quegli incantesimi finisco in mille pezzi, e dubito importi a qualcuno. In realtà, ritengo vi sia un nutrito gruppo di persone che non vede l’ora di ballare sulla mia tomba, dopo avermi ammirato saltare in aria.» Scrollò le spalle. «Potrei persino vendere i biglietti per lo spettacolo.»

Sembrava calmo, mentre ne parlava, quasi stesse discutendo del tempo o dei risultati del campionato di Quidditch, tanto che Harry avvertì per lui una fitta di compassione. «Non lo farebbero» disse.

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio. «Un giorno di questi, ricordami di mostrarti la mia collezione di lettere infarcite d’odio, Potter. Ah, eccoci arrivati.» Ridusse la cartella con i documenti e la infilò in tasca, prima di offrire il braccio a Harry. «Pronto?»

Harry lo prese. «Sì.»

Il Ministero svanì con un morbido pop e Harry si ritrovò su un marciapiede, di fronte a un’enorme casa che non avrebbe sfigurato se le fosse stata attribuita la qualifica di palazzo. Le finestre erano spalancate, e apparivano vuote e scure, con i vetri ricoperti di sporcizia. Le erbacce avevano invaso il cortile, circondato da un’alta inferriata, le cui punte sporgevano in alto stagliandosi contro il cielo. Malfoy aveva già impugnato la bacchetta e lanciato una serie di incantesimi diagnostici sul cancello. Soddisfatto, gettò un rapido Alohomora e il cancello si aprì. Harry avanzò, ma Malfoy lo fermò afferrandolo per un gomito.

«Ci sono delle regole da rispettare, Potter. Questo posto è pericoloso» disse. «Estremamente pericoloso, e allestito da qualcuno che non si faceva alcuno scrupolo a ferire o uccidere. Rammenti la mia cara zia Bellatrix?» Fissò Harry con sguardo solenne. « _Adorava_ allestire i rifugi. Lo considerava un modo per dare libero sfogo alla sua creatività.»

«Oh» esclamò Harry. «Cazzo.»

Malfoy gli sorrise. «Sì, ipotizzavo che questo sarebbe bastato a farti comprendere quanto sia rischioso. Le maledizioni esterne servono a tenere lontani gli intrusi. Ma quelle interne hanno come unico scopo mutilare, ferire, uccidere, o comunque tenere occupato chiunque avesse osato intrufolarsi, per dare agli eventuali Mangiamorte presenti il tempo di fuggire.»

Harry annuì e osservò la casa. Sembrava improvvisamente più imponente. «Ho capito.»

«Torniamo dunque alle regole. Non andartene in giro da solo. Stammi vicino. Fa’ un passo solo quando io faccio un passo. Tocca solamente… Anzi, no, non toccare. Niente. Sono stato chiaro?»

Harry fu tentato di ribellarsi a un Malfoy che illustrava regole da rispettare e impartiva ordini come una madre con il suo bambino prima di accompagnarlo a fare spese a Diagon Alley, poi però preferì tacere e annuì. In quel campo l’esperto era sicuramente Malfoy. «Sei stato chiarissimo.»

«Bene.» Malfoy si voltò verso la casa. «Andiamo, allora.» Lanciò un paio di incantesimi sul viale lastricato che conduceva fino al portico, prima di cominciare a percorrerlo.

Harry lo seguì e, mentre superava il cancello, percepì un brivido di apprensione strisciargli lungo la schiena, e andare a fermarsi all’altezza della pancia, in un sussulto di trepidazione. Altri due passi e il brivido si trasformò in un fastidioso formicolio alla nuca, e la trepidazione in un principio di nausea. Altri tre passi e cominciò ad avvertire il mal di testa diffondersi all’altezza degli occhi. Un altro e iniziò a sudare freddo, il mal di testa aumentò, avvertì indolenzirsi anche i denti, e le budella torcersi. Malfoy continuava a camminare, apparentemente immune. Harry fu colto da un’ondata di vertigini e inciampò in avanti. Provò a chiamare Malfoy, ma tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua gola fu un gracidio sofferente e un boccone di bile, e poi le gambe cedettero.

Rovinò a terra, e le grezze lastre del vialetto gli graffiarono mani e ginocchia. Il panico gli attanagliò lo stomaco, rivoltandolo. La vista si offuscò, non appena fu preda di un altro attacco di vertigini. Provò di nuovo a chiamare Malfoy. Disperato e terrorizzato, cercò di strisciare verso il cancello.

«Oh cazzo, oh cazzo» disse Malfoy, da un punto indefinito del vialetto. Passi rapidi calpestarono le lastre in pietra, e poi mani calde e forti afferrarono Harry sotto le braccia e lo rimisero in piedi. «Cazzo» ripeté Malfoy, intanto che trasportava, e in parte trascinava, Harry indietro sul marciapiede.

Appena ebbero passato il cancello, il dolce sollievo che invase Harry fu quasi uno shock per il suo corpo, esattamente come era accaduto quando era entrato. Si scostò velocemente da Malfoy, e riuscì ad allontanarsi a sufficienza, prima di cadere in ginocchio vicino a un canale di scolo e vomitare. Malfoy non disse nulla. Si limitò ad accovacciarsi poco distante e ad attendere che finisse. Quando lo stomaco di Harry si fu calmato abbastanza da consentirgli di sedersi, Malfoy gli porse una bicchiere d’acqua.

«Grazie» disse Harry, con voce roca.

Prese un abbondante sorso d’acqua, si sciacquò la bocca, e quindi sputò nel canale di scolo. Si sciacquò ancora e sputò di nuovo. Malfoy diede un colpo di bacchetta e riempì una seconda volta il bicchiere con un Aguamenti.

«Bevi. Dovrebbe passare fra pochi minuti» disse, in piedi al suo fianco. «Mi dispiace, Potter, non credevo che…» Sospirò. «Sono abituato a farlo da solo, e non ho tenuto conto di questa possibilità.»

«Che cazzo è stato?» Harry pensò di alzarsi, ma poi ritenne che fosse troppo presto. Temeva che, se avesse provato, sarebbe stato colto dall’ennesima ondata di vertigini, perciò rimase seduto e bevve un altro sorso d’acqua.

«Conosci il Repello Babbanum che utilizziamo di solito per tenere lontani i curiosi dai luoghi magici?» Malfoy attese un cenno di Harry. «Quella che hai sperimentato era la sua versione più malvagia, concepita per scacciare definitivamente gli intrusi.»

«Funziona alla perfezione» disse Harry, e fu felice di constatare che la sua voce non era più così roca. Scrutò Malfoy. «Però non ha funzionato su di te.»

«Ho il Marchio» replicò Malfoy. «Il suo compito è respingere chi non ce l’ha. L’aspetto positivo è che questo genere di barriera ci indica anche che non si tratta di uno dei rifugi di Bellatrix. Lei preferiva utilizzare incantesimi che attirassero gli altri.» Guardò attentamente Harry per un momento, gli occhi grigi più morbidi di quanto Harry li avesse mai visti. «Mi dispiace davvero che sia accaduto. È stato sciocco da parte mia. Avrei dovuto verificare meglio.»

«Non importa» disse Harry, lievemente confuso e a disagio per le scuse amichevoli di Malfoy. E comunque si sentiva ancora troppo scosso, e arrabbiarsi a causa degli incantesimi di guarda avrebbe richiesto uno sforzo eccessivo. «È stato estremamente sgradevole, ma senza alcuna conseguenza. Sul serio, il peggio è passato.»

«Non ne dubito» ribatté Malfoy, con un debole sorriso. «Aspetta qui. Impiegherò solo qualche minuto per disattivarlo.»

Superò di nuovo il cancello, e si voltò verso di esso con la bacchetta in pugno e i piedi puntati contro le lastre in pietra del vialetto, intanto che lanciava un incantesimo dietro l’altro, con gli occhi semichiusi per la concentrazione, la fronte aggrottata, e la bocca contratta in una linea determinata. La sua bacchetta oscillava, svelta e fluida come quella di un direttore d’orchestra. Aveva persino il braccio sinistro teso, e le dita che pizzicavano l’aria quasi fossero presenti le corde di un’arpa. Sembrava potente e abile e sicuro di sé, e Harry percepì vibrare nel petto un ansito di desiderio. Distolse lo sguardo e riprese a sorseggiare la sua acqua.

Pochi minuti dopo, Malfoy tornò indietro, oltre il cancello. «Dovrebbe funzionare.» Allungò un braccio verso il basso per aiutare Harry. Quindi gli prese di mano il bicchiere che Trasfigurò nel suo orologio da taschino.

Harry lo fissò. «Dovrebbe funzionare?» ripeté. «Significa che non ne sei certo?»

Malfoy si mordicchiò appena il labbro inferiore e guardò il cancello. «Non è semplice stabilirlo. A volte esistono degli incantesimi di guardia nascosti più in profondità. Ma sono abbastanza sicuro di averli disattivati tutti. Basta che tu proceda con calma.»

D’accordo, allora. Harry fece un respiro profondo e avanzò di un passo sul vialetto lastricato. La sua pelle formicolava per l’apprensione, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se dipendesse da lui o dalle barriere. Un altro passo, quindi un altro, e un altro ancora. Si voltò, scorgendo Malfoy che lo osservava con espressione ansiosa.

«Sto bene» esclamò, sollevato.

Malfoy sospirò pesantemente. «Ottimo. Andiamo.»

Harry lo seguì lungo il resto del percorso, e fino ai tre scalini che conducevano alla veranda. Lì, Malfoy lanciò un’altra serie di incantesimi, prima di salire e calpestare le scricchiolanti assi in legno davanti alla porta d’ingresso.

«Non toccare mai la porta d’ingresso» ribadì, intanto che gettava un Alohomora e dava un altro colpo di bacchetta. Sulla porta comparve una grande X rossa. Un ulteriore colpo di bacchetta e la porta si aprì. «Non toccare la maniglia, non sfiorare lo stipite, non calpestare la soglia.» Allungò un passo ed era dentro.

«Come lo sai? Non hai lanciato nessun incantesimo» disse Harry, seguendo Malfoy al di là dell’ingresso.

«Non ne ho bisogno. La porta d’ingresso cela sempre una trappola. Quale cosa è più probabile venga toccata per prima? La maniglia, il battente, la soglia, la porta stessa.» Malfoy scagliò tre incantesimi che emisero una luce blu, e infine un quarto che produsse un bagliore rosso. «Ah-ha» esclamò, e poi si voltò e traccio delle grandi X rosse sui vetri della porta. «Se avessi toccato la porta, i vetri sarebbero esplosi in una miriade di schegge di vetro attratte da te come la limatura di metallo lo è da un magnete.»

«Orribile» disse Harry, e si allontanò maggiormente dalla porta. «Non disattivi anche questa maledizione?»

«Non c’è tempo. La prima cosa da fare in ogni rifugio è controllare che non vi sia una bomba a orologeria.» Malfoy gettò altri incantesimi prima di entrare in salotto. «Alcune case hanno su di esse un incantesimo che si attiva solamente quando vengono violate. Prima dell’attivazione, però, solitamente intercorrono una decina di minuti. Più che sufficienti, se si sa cosa cercare. Dunque prima ci accerteremo che non vi sia una bomba, poi torneremo all’ingresso e ricominceremo il lavoro da capo.»

Harry si mise alle sue spalle, attento a seguire il tracciato lasciato dalle scarpe di Malfoy sul pavimento polveroso. Così come l’esterno, anche l’interno dell’abitazione appariva innegabilmente abbandonato. Lenzuola bianche erano state drappeggiate sui mobili, e uno spesso strato di polvere ricopriva ogni cosa. Le ragnatele avevano invaso gli angoli e le pareti rivestite in legno, e la luce che filtrava dalle sudicie finestre era fioca e cupa. Dopo aver prodotto una pioggia di scintille azzurre, Malfoy proseguì verso la sala da pranzo, e da lì giunse in cucina, dove lanciò numerosi incantesimi nei vari stipetti della credenza e sul pavimento, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a una porta socchiusa. La spalancò con un colpo di bacchetta che fece gemere i cardini, e rivelò una ripida scalinata che si inoltrava nel buio.

«Ecco» disse Malfoy, indicando il primo gradino. Sopra la superficie in pietra qualcuno aveva scavato tre lunghi solchi. «Significa che va percorsa utilizzando soltanto ogni terzo gradino.» Agitò la bacchetta e le luci della cantina si accesero. Un altro colpo di bacchetta e una X rossa comparve su ogni terzo gradino.

«Cosa accadrebbe se non lo facessi?» chiese Harry.

«Prenderesti una scorciatoia molto poco piacevole verso il basso.»

Raggiunsero la cantina, saltando goffamente sui gradini contrassegnati. I detriti scricchiolavano sotto le loro scarpe, mentre camminavano sul pavimento in cemento. Malfoy rivolse a Harry un’occhiata d’ammonimento, intanto che superava una piccola stanza laterale. Harry indugiò all’esterno. La stanza era minuscola, solo un metro e mezzo per due, e poco illuminata, ma a Harry parve di vedere… qualcosa, proprio sul fondo.

«Ehi, ti è sfuggito qualcosa» urlò Harry a Malfoy, e prese a spingere la porta per guardare meglio.

«No!» gridò Malfoy e si gettò su di lui.

Sorpreso, Harry si bloccò di scatto e barcollò all’indietro, perdendo l’equilibrio e trascinando Malfoy con sé. Caddero a terra pesantemente, e Harry finì sotto, con il gomito di Malfoy conficcato nel petto. Sputò tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle con un tonfo secco che echeggiò simile a un colpo di pistola in una stanza tanto angusta. Malfoy spinse via Harry e iniziò a percuotere forte la porta con entrambe le mani. Harry riuscì finalmente a respirare, seppure a fatica, e si rimise in piedi.

«Oh, cazzo. Oh, no, no.» Malfoy diede un’altra botta. «Fanculo!» Scalciò contro la porta, quindi si rivolse a Harry, con occhi sgranati e angosciati. «Siamo in trappola.»

«Ma non possiamo semplicemente…» Harry sollevò la bacchetta per lanciare un Alohomora.

«No!» urlò Malfoy, e schiaffeggiò il palmo di Harry talmente forte da fargli quasi sfuggire di mano la bacchetta. «Niente magia.» Si coprì gli occhi con le mani. «Siamo in trappola, niente magia. Cazzo.» La sua voce tremolava in maniera allarmante.

«Malfoy?» lo chiamò Harry piano. Avvertì lo stomaco annodarsi, all’idea che probabilmente era stato lui, a cacciarli in quel guaio. «Mi stai spaventando. Che sta succedendo?»

«Quello che sta succedendo» replicò Malfoy debolmente «è che siamo fottuti. Completamente fottuti e quasi certamente morti». Sospirò. « _Ti avevo avvisato, cazzo_ , di non andartene in giro per conto tuo, e di non entrare qua dentro, poiché _questa_ non è altro che una trappola del cazzo. Un simbolo sullo stipite della porta lo puntualizza chiaramente.» Non alzò neppure la voce, sembrava solamente stanco e rassegnato, e ciò spaventò Harry ancora di più.

«Scusa, credevo di aver visto…» Harry scrutò l’angolo in fondo, dove pensava di aver notato qualcosa. Non c’era niente. Si voltò verso Malfoy. «Insomma… cosa accadrà?»

«È una trappola-forno. La stanza dovrebbe diventare sempre più calda e, a seconda di come è stata impostata, moriremo cotti a puntino da qui a due o al massimo sei ore.»

«E non c’è alcuna via d’uscita?» Harry si guardò attorno, studiando le nude pareti. Avrebbero potuto farle saltare con un paio di Reducto ben piazzati.

«È esattamente questo il bello. La stanza è progettata per assorbire la magia. Se proviamo a lanciare un incantesimo, questo verrà assorbito dalla stanza che si riscalderà ancora più velocemente. Finiremo alla griglia prima di essere usciti.»

Malfoy appariva troppo calmo, per qualcuno convinto di stare per morire. «Ma è possibile disinnescare la trappola, giusto?» domandò Harry.

«Sì, ovviamente» disse Malfoy, e indicò la porta. «Ma dall’esterno.» Sospirò e abbassò la mano. «Avrei dovuto lasciarti entrare e poi riaprirla di nuovo. Non so che diavolo mi sia preso. Mi dispiace, Harry.»

Nell’udire Malfoy che pronunciava il suo nome, Harry avvertì una morsa di panico quasi soffocante. «No» disse, reprimendo il desiderio di ridursi a un’agitata e farfugliante carcassa terrorizzata. «No. Non ho sopportato tutta quella merda con Voldemort per morire _in questo modo_. Non succederà. Deve esserci una via d’uscita.»

Malfoy sospirò. «Non possiamo fare nulla. La porta è sigillata e la nostra magia inservibile. E quando finalmente si accorgeranno che siamo spariti, sarà ormai troppo tardi.»

«E quando…» ripeté Harry, intravvedendo davanti a sé un tenue barlume di speranza. Vi si aggrappò. «È venerdì» disse, e sorrise, intanto che la paura cominciava a dissiparsi. «Malfoy, è venerdì!»

Malfoy lo guardò come se stesse dando i numeri. «Sì, è venerdì» concordò con cautela.

«No, no, no, è _venerdì_. La serata pub! Ogni venerdì sera io e Ron andiamo al pub!» esclamò Harry, e scorse la scintilla che si era accesa anche negli occhi di Malfoy. «Non ho mai saltato una serata pub, e non arrivo mai in ritardo senza prima avvisarlo con un gufo. Ci verrà a cercare, non appena noterà la mia assenza e scoprirà che sono uscito con te per sbrigare un incarico.»

Malfoy estrasse il suo orologio da taschino. «Sono le quattro passate. A che ora vi incontrate di solito?»

«Spesso direttamente al Ministero, altrimenti al pub per le sei in punto» rispose Harry. «Dunque abbiamo un margine di meno di due ore. Non ci rimane che aspettare.»

 

****

 

Un’ora più tardi, secondo il suo orologio da taschino, Draco stabilì che a creare quel rifugio era stato uno dei Carrow. Sia Amycus che Alecto amavano particolarmente la maledizione che aveva rinvenuto sulla porta d’ingresso, quella che faceva esplodere i vetri. Un diletto che Draco non condivideva affatto. Cosa sarebbe accaduto se uno di loro avesse avuto bisogno di un rifugio? Sarebbe necessariamente inciampato su un corpo tagliuzzato e disteso come un tappetino di benvenuto? In realtà, lo scopo delle trappole era tenere alla larga gli estranei, rendendo il rifugio un luogo sicuro, obiettivo tranquillamente raggiungibile senza l’ausilio delle Arti Oscure. Dopotutto, lo stesso Draco aveva creato un discreto numero di rifugi, e si era accertato che fossero sicuri senza ricorrere per questo a inutili spargimenti di sangue, cosa che anche gli altri avevano mostrato di apprezzare. All’epoca, si era sentito un pessimo Mangiamorte, per la sua totale mancanza di entusiasmo nei confronti di sangue e budella.

Non aveva impiegato molto, ad accettare pienamente quel lato di sé.

Dall’altro capo della stanzetta, Harry emise un sospiro e si alzò. Si stiracchiò brevemente, sollevando le braccia sopra la testa, e la sua maglietta si spostò appena, rivelando uno scorcio del pallido addome. Abbassò di nuovo le braccia, scrollò le spalle, e poi riprese a esaminare lentamente e con attenzione la stanza, a caccia di una via d’uscita che non esisteva. Per un attimo, Draco fu tentato di scattare verso di lui, per obbligarlo a rimettersi a _sedere_ e smetterla di _agitarsi_ , ma si sforzò di reprimere quell’istinto e conservare la calma. Comprendeva la smania di _agire_ di Harry, benché non ci fosse nulla da fare. Sfogarsi con una sfuriata avrebbe potuto rivelarsi soddisfacente al momento, ma controproducente sulla lunga distanza. Mancava oltre un’ora, all’appuntamento con Weasley che Harry avrebbe mancato, e di certo sarebbe scorsa più facilmente, se avesse fatto del suo meglio per essere civile.

Draco incolpò il suo temperamento nevrotico, per il caldo eccessivo che avvertiva. Lui e Potter avevano tolto le pesanti vesti da Auror quasi subito, ma da allora la temperatura era salita ulteriormente, e l’aria era diventata afosa e opprimente. Draco prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e si asciugò la fronte umida prima di rimetterlo a posto. Guardò Potter, chinò e intento a ispezionare qualcosa in un angolo, e percepì un moto d’invidia, per la sciocca maglietta di Potter e le sue altrettanto sciocche braccia nude. I polsini di Draco erano rimasti saldamente abbottonati.

Potter sospirò di nuovo e si raddrizzò, strofinandosi la fronte sudata con una mano. «Che ore sono?» mormorò.

Draco tirò fuori l’orologio da taschino. «Quasi le cinque.» Lo richiuse con un clic.

Potter emise un altro sospiro e Draco per poco non gli ordinò di tacere, ma poi Potter borbottò: «Fanculo», afferrò un lembo della sua maglietta e se la sfilò con un movimento fluido.

A Draco le parole morirono in bocca, non appena Potter scalciò via anche le scarpe, si liberò dei calzini, e iniziò ad armeggiare con la cintura dei pantaloni. Draco chiuse gli occhi, senza però riuscire a ignorare il tintinnio morbido della fibbia, quando Potter tolse anche la cintura, nonché il debole raspare di una cerniera abbassata, il fruscio di un paio di pantaloni che venivano calati e atterravano sofficemente sul pavimento. Ascoltò, in attesa di ulteriori rumori che indicassero che si stava ancora spogliando, ma udì solo Potter, sedersi nuovamente sul cuscino improvvisato con la sua veste da Auror ripiegata.

E adesso Draco era rinchiuso in una stanzetta microscopica con un Harry Potter mezzo nudo. Un Harry Potter mezzo nudo e sudato. Che accidente avrebbe fatto? Non poteva certo starsene con gli occhi chiusi per un’ora intera, ma gli era anche impossibile aprirli senza scorgere Potter. Un Potter mezzo nudo. Un Potter mezzo nudo e sudato a soli pochi passi di distanza.

Realizzò che il suo comportamento era perlomeno assurdo. Era perfettamente in grado di controllarsi, giusto? E poi, che cavolo, quasi sicuramente sarebbero morti in quel luogo. E morire fissando un Harry Potter mezzo nudo non era poi tanto male. Draco ripeté mentalmente: “Fanculo” e aprì gli occhi.

Bene.

Be’, cazzo.

Draco lottò per indossare la consueta maschera, per assumere un’espressione incolore, poiché comprese all’istante di non essere _preparato_ a ciò che aveva davanti. Potter era magro, con le clavicole sporgenti e le ossa del bacino ben in vista al di sopra del bordo delle mutande – di un blu elettrico e decorate con piccoli boccini svolazzanti, ossia il paio di mutande più ridicole che Draco avesse mai visto –, ma la vita da Auror aveva donato uno strato di muscoli a quella corporatura esile, definendo fin troppo accuratamente addominali e bicipiti. I ginocchi di Potter, invece, non erano cambiati affatto. Sempre nodosi come ai tempi di Hogwarts, con una lieve cicatrice a mezzaluna su quello sinistro, forse a causa di una caduta da piccolo. A Draco erano piaciuti in passato, e adesso scopriva che gli piacevano ancora. Rendevano Potter quasi buffo e più umano. Ancor più degli stupidi occhiali o dei bizzarri capelli, Draco aveva sempre trovato quel difetto meravigliosamente affascinante.

Sussultò, quando Potter all’improvviso poggiò la testa contro il muro alle sue spalle. «A che serve?» chiese d’un tratto. «Voglio dire, qual è lo _scopo_? Perché non ucciderci subito?»

Una simile domanda da parte di Potter era a dir poco sciocca. Il gusto che il Signore Oscuro aveva sempre nutrito per il dramma gli aveva permesso di sfuggirgli un’infinità di volte, e alla fine di sconfiggerlo. «Il Signore Oscuro era un pazzo fottuto, su questo siamo d’accordo» rispose Draco, e si sentì compiaciuto, nell’udire la sua voce risuonare tanto noncurante.

Potter si infilò una mano fra i capelli umidi di sudore, e Draco desiderò toccarli. «Non mi ha forse tormentato abbastanza?»

Affermazione che Draco reputò ironica, poiché proveniva dalla persona che _lo_ aveva fatto impazzire per oltre un decennio. Potter era stato in grado di insinuarsi in lui come nessun altro. Aveva sempre provocato una risposta fisica, quasi viscerale, in Draco. Ricordò quanto spesso, a Hogwarts, avesse percepito crescere la brama di colpirlo sul muso, talmente inebriante e forte da sopraffarlo. Ora, al contrario, Potter stimolava in lui una risposta differente, benché non meno potente né meno fisica, e che riguardava ancora la bocca dell’altro, solo che adesso…

«Ehm, Malfoy? Stai bene? Mi stavi, ehm, fissando…»

Draco sbatté le palpebre e tornò in sé, soltanto per rendersi conto che i suoi occhi erano scivolati sul… oh, cazzo. Sentì il suo viso avvampare, mentre allontanava lo sguardo dal soffice rigonfiamento delle palle di Potter, al di sotto del sottile tessuto delle sue mutande.

«Che diavolo stai indossando?» chiese, celando l’imbarazzo dietro il consueto tono sprezzante.

«Intendi queste?» Potter guardò verso il basso. «Oh. Non giudicarmi. Sono un regalo da parte del mio, ehm, da… qualcuno che le considerava divertenti. E non faccio il bucato da un po’, perciò non mi era rimasto molto di pulito.»

«Sono ridicole» disse Draco, e si arrischiò a lanciare un’altra occhiata. Un boccino dorato sfrecciò lungo il profilo appena accennato dell’uccello di Potter, e dovette distogliere di nuovo lo sguardo.

«Be’, certo non immaginavo che le avresti viste» borbottò Potter petulante. E poi: «Che ore sono?».

Draco sospirò ed estrasse ancora il suo orologio da taschino, felice di posare lo sguardo su qualcosa di innocuo. «Le cinque passate.»

 

****

 

Malfoy cominciò a controllare il suo orologio da taschino ogni cinque minuti. Gesto che Harry classificò subito come nevrotico. Malfoy non avrebbe mai accettato una simile definizione, ma di fatto aveva preso ad aprire di continuo l’orologio e a richiuderlo con un rapido scatto, finendo per annunciare puntualmente l’ora anche a Harry. Alle cinque e venti, Malfoy cedette finalmente al caldo e sfilò panciotto, scarpe e calzini. Da quell’istante, Harry iniziò a trascorrere il suo tempo contemplando i piedi di Malfoy.

Ricordava vagamente che alle elementari una delle insegnanti avesse spiegato loro che in epoca vittoriana alle signore non era consentito mostrare le caviglie. Harry l’aveva reputata una sciocchezza. Erano solo caviglie, e a chi cazzo importava delle caviglie? Be’, ora ne comprendeva perfettamente il senso, poiché non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai piedi e dalle caviglie di Malfoy, nonostante gli irragionevoli fremiti di desiderio che quella vista gli provocava.

I piedi di Malfoy erano come il resto di lui: pallidi, sottili, e aristocratici, con archi alti e dita lunghe. E furono soprattutto le dita, a catturare l’attenzione di Harry. Il secondo dito era poco più lungo dell’alluce, e lievemente storto, con l’ultima nocca incurvata verso il dito successivo. In qualche modo, quel piccolo difetto rendeva quei piedi altrimenti perfetti persino più attraenti per Harry.

E le caviglie, oh Dio, le caviglie. Snelle e ben modellate, con le estremità nodose di tibia e perone a sporgere morbide e rotonde, e Harry moriva dalla voglia di leccarle. La pelle, poi, era persino più pallida di quella di viso e mani. Talmente pallida da consentirgli di distinguere il flebile tracciato di una vena bluastra che si snodava lungo l’osso. E Harry moriva dalla voglia di leccare anche quella.

Premette le dita contro gli occhi e li strofinò. Se ne stava seduto a studiare le caviglie di Malfoy così splendidamente tornite – ed era abbastanza certo di non aver mai usato l’espressione “splendidamente tornite” in tutta la sua vita –, e non desiderava altro che _leccarle_? Se questo non era un chiaro indizio del calore che aveva iniziato a friggergli il cervello, davvero non avrebbe saputo dire di che altro si trattasse.

Dall’altro capo della stanza, Malfoy aprì di nuovo l’orologio e annunciò: «Sono le cinque e mezzo».

Scrutò il quadrante dell’orologio per qualche secondo, quasi si aspettasse di vederlo mutare, poi lo rimise a posto e si asciugò la fronte con il fazzoletto. Esattamente come aveva fatto tutte le volte in cui aveva consultato l’orologio, e quel piccolo pezzo di stoffa doveva essere ormai fradicio. Malfoy non pareva stare affatto bene, con il sudore che gli scuriva i capelli platino rendendoli di un biondo più scuro e insignificante, e alcuni aloni che erano comparsi sulla sua camicia. A Harry bastava guardarlo, per accusare ancora più caldo.

«Toglitela, Malfoy» disse.

La testa di Malfoy si sollevò di scatto. «Di che stai parlando?»

«Della tua camicia» replicò Harry. «Toglila e basta. Non mi interessa se hai il Marchio.»

Il viso di Malfoy si oscurò. «Non è così semplice.»

«Sì, che lo è» insistette Harry «Fa caldo, e stai male. Ti sentirai meglio, una volta tolta quella dannata camicia.» Harry si zittì e sostenne lo sguardo di Malfoy. «Se ti è d’aiuto, posso chiudere gli occhi.»

Malfoy lo fissò per alcuni secondi, quindi espirò lentamente. «Non sarà necessario.» Sembrava sconfitto.

Si alzò piano e sfilò i pantaloni, rivelando lunghe gambe pallide e un paio di mutande blu che si abbinavano magnificamente al resto dei suoi abiti. Che Malfoy si fosse preso la briga di coordinare persino le mutande divertì Harry, ma non ne fu affatto sorpreso. Malfoy slacciò i bottoni della camicia con dita esitanti, quindi la aprì, rivelando al di sotto una canottiera bianca, ormai quasi trasparente a causa del sudore. Rimase immobile, con le mani che stringevano l’orlo della camicia, che si scrollò di dosso con visibile sforzo. La lasciò cadere sul pavimento, accanto ai pantaloni, e tornò a sedersi.

Harry tentò di non guardargli il braccio, ma era come cercare di evitare di pensare agli elefanti. I suoi occhi saettarono su di esso, sebbene non volesse. Al posto dell’orribile Marchio Nero in contrasto con la pelle candida, che si era aspettato di scorgere, nella parte interna dell’avambraccio di Malfoy vi era invece del lucido tessuto cicatriziale rosato e appena increspato.

Harry lo raggiunse dall’altro capo della stanza, e si accovacciò accanto a lui prima di riuscire a fermarsi. «Che cazzo ti ha fatto?»

Malfoy tentò di nascondere il braccio con la mano destra, poi sospirò e si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è stato lui. Sono stato io.»

Con cautela, Harry gli afferrò il polso e lo rigirò per vederlo meglio, facendo scivolare i polpastrelli sulla carne sfregiata. Appariva liscia e un po’ rigida, simile a un tessuto in pelle, con il Marchio sottostante, indistinto, scuro e minaccioso. «Sembra una bruciatura.» Sollevò lo sguardo verso il viso di Malfoy, che però stava fissando la parete di fronte con la mascella serrata.

«Perché lo è.»

Harry lasciò andare il polso dell’altro, e Malfoy piegò il braccio sul ventre, nascondendo alla vista l’incavo dell’avambraccio. «Che cosa è successo?» domandò Harry piano.

Malfoy rimase in silenzio per quasi un minuto, a fissare ostinatamente la parete. Quando finalmente parlò, la sua voce era bassa e tesa. «Dopo la guerra, volevo che sparisse, volevo _liberarmene_. Ho fatto delle ricerche e consultato ogni Guaritore, ma non è servito a nulla. Una sera ero ubriaco e disperato e… be’, soprattutto ubriaco. Non so come sia accaduto. In un attacco di follia, ho riparato il resto del braccio con un Impervius, cosparso il Marchio con il whisky migliore di mio padre, e lanciato l’Incendio più potente di cui ero capace.» Si zittì di nuovo per qualche istante. «È stato un elfo domestico a salvarmi.»

Il desiderio, del tutto inadeguato, di ridere gonfiò i polmoni di Harry, che lo represse schiarendosi la voce e dando un colpetto di tosse. «Un elfo domestico» ripeté.

Malfoy finalmente lo guardò e inarcò le sopracciglia. «Sono creature estremamente leali, sai?»

Lo disse in maniera talmente affettata che Harry dovette soffocare un’altra risata con un colpo di tosse. Davvero non voleva sapere cosa Malfoy gli avrebbe fatto, se avesse riso di lui proprio in quella circostanza. «Ehm, sì. Lo sono sul serio.»

Malfoy lo scrutò con attenzione, poi tornò a rivolgersi al suo braccio con un sospiro. «È un po’ ironico. I Guaritori mi dissero che ero stato fortunato, a non perdere l’uso della mano. Dannazione, a non perdere l’intero braccio. Quando la magia oscura insita nel Marchio lo ha protetto, ha preservato anche me dalla mia stupidità.»

Harry deglutì. Aveva l’impressione di dover dire qualcosa. Qualcosa di confortante e rassicurante, come: “Tutti commettiamo degli errori” o “Eri giovane” o “Non ti biasimo”.

Ciò che venne fuori invece fu: «È stato doloroso?».

Malfoy lo guardò di nuovo, e la familiare espressione sul suo volto, in parte sprezzante in parte incredula al cospetto dell’ _imbecillità_ di Harry, rinfrancò Harry più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso Malfoy.

«Potter» disse, come se stesse parlando a un idiota. «Mi sono dato fuoco. Certo che è stato doloroso.»

Harry distolse lo sguardo. «Scusa, domanda stupida.»

Malfoy sospirò di nuovo. «Non è stato così terribile. Il Marchio mi ha preservato da qualcosa di peggio. Ha solo un aspetto orribile, ma non è stato tremendo. Non che intendessi permettere a qualcuno di vederlo.»

«A me l’hai fatto vedere» sottolineò Harry, desiderando subito dopo di avere a portata di mano uno dei suoi calzini per ficcarselo in bocca e piantarla di blaterare sciocchezze.

Malfoy lo guardò storto, ma in lui non c’era vera rabbia. «Sì, be’, sei sempre stato diverso dagli altri.» Fece una pausa. «Ed è probabile che moriremo entrambi, perciò non ha più alcuna importanza.»

«Non moriremo. Non so neppure come si muore, ricordi?» esclamò Harry. Malfoy però aveva ripreso a scrutare la parete di fronte. Harry attese una replica che non arrivò. «E a me non interessa» aggiunse, dopo un lungo silenzio che gli era parso insopportabile.

«Fantastico. A San Potter il mio braccio deturpato non fa né caldo né freddo» ribatté Malfoy, con qualcosa di molto simile a un ghigno.

«Non capisco perché tu abbia pensato il contrario. Insomma, sapevo già del tuo Marchio. E questo, be’… È solo… Non è che mi abbia stupito più di tanto.» Oh, Dio, ma che accidenti c’era di _sbagliato_ in lui? Fra tutte le stupidaggini… «Non mi sono espresso bene. Intendevo…» Peccato non sapesse davvero cosa intendeva. Desiderava dimostrare a Malfoy che per lui non era un problema, che non gli _importava_ delle sue cicatrici. Ma non aveva idea di come farlo.

«Ah, non ne sei rimasto stupito, certo. E perché avresti dovuto?» Ora il tono di Malfoy cominciava ad alterarsi. «In fondo, è ciò che combino di solito, non è vero? Sprecare la mia vita un po’ alla volta?»

«Non è quello che volevo dire» insistette Harry impotente.

«Ovviamente no» replicò Malfoy, e l’irritazione scomparve dal suo volto, sostituita dal consueto sguardo noncurante, a da quella maschera incolore che Harry odiava. Persino i lineamenti di Malfoy che si contraevano per il disgusto o l’ostilità o il disprezzo, o in una delle sue altre espressioni, erano preferibili al _vuoto_.

«I miei zii mi detestavano» sbottò Harry. «Detestavano i miei genitori, e la magia, e me. Mi obbligavano a cucinare e occuparmi delle faccende domestiche, e se commettevo un errore o ero troppo lento mi rinchiudevano nel mio ripostiglio.»

«Il tuo ripostiglio?» Draco lo fissò. La maschera era definitivamente scomparsa, e adesso lo guardava senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la bocca spalancata.

«Sì, il ripostiglio sotto le scale. Dormivo lì.» Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse a quel ricordo. Abbassò lo sguardo realizzando di aver stretto le mani a pugno. «Non ho avuto una stanza mia finché non ho ricevuto la lettera da Hogwarts. E anche allora è stato solo perché avevano paura di me, della mia magia. E poi ero cresciuto, e non entravo più nel ripostiglio.»

«Cazzo, Potter, perché mi racconti queste cose?» chiese Malfoy. Sembrava vagamente in preda al panico.

Harry scrollò le spalle ed evitò il suo sguardo. Non voleva leggervi la pietà. Probabilmente la stessa pietà che aveva tentato di evitare anche Malfoy, quando in precedenza aveva fissato il muro. «Conosco il tuo segreto, ed è giusto che tu ne conosca uno dei miei.»

«Non temi che possa riferirlo al _Profeta_?»

«Non lo farai.»

Malfoy rimase in silenzio per un momento. «Non lo farò» concordò infine. «Non sarebbe uno scambio equo.»

Harry si arrischiò a guardare Malfoy e vide che anche lui lo osservava esitante. «Che cosa?»

«Il tuo segreto è più grosso del mio. Cioè, il mio…» e sollevò il braccio deturpato. «Draco Malfoy prende l’ennesima decisione sbagliata. Avvertite la stampa!» Roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Vuoi mettere con il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto e la sua infanzia segnata dagli abusi? Col fatto che sia stato rinchiuso in un dannato ripostiglio?»

«Basta. Non parliamone più.» Tirare in ballo l’argomento era stato un errore, ma Harry aveva desiderato soltanto che Malfoy stesse meglio. Che cazzo gli era saltato in testa?

«Mio padre non mi ha mai picchiato» disse Malfoy, distogliendo Harry dai suoi pensieri. «Non si sporcherebbe mai le mani con qualcosa di così _Babbano_ come le percosse fisiche. In compenso, quando ero piccolo, assestava delle ottime Fatture Pungenti e, non appena ho raggiunto l’età per frequentare Hogwarts, è passato direttamente alla Cruciatus. Ma mai per più di uno o due secondi per volta, e mai troppo spesso, così da evitare eventuali danni permanenti. In quel modo si assicurava che prendessi atto del suo disappunto, e allo stesso tempo mi preparava affinché non lo mettessi in imbarazzo al cospetto del Signore Oscuro che, inevitabilmente, mi colpiva con la medesima maledizione. Cosa che accadde più spesso di quanto ami ricordare.»

Malfoy aveva parlato con tono piatto, del tutto privo di emozione, e quando ebbe finito inarcò le sopracciglia verso Harry sfidandolo palesemente a commentare.

Perciò Harry non lo fece. «Mi affamavano» disse invece, e gli occhi di Malfoy si illuminarono, come se all’improvviso avesse compreso qualcosa. Harry non era certo che quell’espressione gli piacesse. «Forse è per questo che non sono molto alto. O perlomeno non alto quanto avrei dovuto. Mio padre era alto, oltre il metro e ottantatré, mentre io sarò al massimo un metro e settantasette. Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere più alto. O meglio alto quanto avrei dovuto essere.»

«Questo è…» cominciò Draco, quindi si fermò. Prese un respiro profondo. «Al quarto anno sono finito nei guai per aver letto un libro. Mi era stato passato da uno dei Corvonero più piccoli. Edgar Allan Poe. Feci l’errore di portarlo con me a casa, durante le feste, e mio padre lo trovò. In realtà, non ho mai capito se fosse più arrabbiato perché l’autore era un Babbano oppure un americano.» Ridacchiò. «E tu non sei così basso. Hai soltanto tre centimetri meno di me.»

Harry lo udì a malapena, poiché nel frattempo il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere forte. «Ho avuto anch’io un libro proibito» soffiò. Non ci pensava da anni, ma tutto gli tornò subito in mente. «Si trattava di _Re in eterno_ di Terence Hanbury White. Un amico lo aveva regalato a Dudley per il suo compleanno solamente perché sulla copertina c’era una spada. Ma, non appena scoperto che raccontava di Merlino e la magia, i miei zii lo buttarono via.»

Harry rammentò se stesso, esile a soli otto anni, trascinare sul marciapiede il sacco della spazzatura, dal quale era spuntato il libro, non appena lo aveva rovesciato per errore. E ricordò anche di come il marciapiede fosse freddo e ruvido, sotto le sue ginocchia, mentre a tentoni cercava di raccogliere tutto. Era stato allora, che aveva trovato il libro, ancora intatto, a parte una piccola macchia sulla copertina causata dalle foglie di tè utilizzate da zia Petunia.

Lo aveva infilato nella cintura dei pantaloni, felice per la prima e unica volta di avere addosso i vestiti smessi di Dudley troppo larghi per lui. L’abbondante camicia copriva infatti il rigonfiamento rettangolare che trasportava in vita.

Aveva cominciato a leggerlo quella stessa sera, rannicchiato nel suo ripostiglio, con la porta socchiusa di poco, giusto il tanto necessario a far penetrare un cuneo di luce che illuminava esattamente tre righe, non una di più né una di meno. Aveva letto velocemente, nervosamente, spostando il libro verso l’alto, così da far scorrere la luce sulle righe successive, e trattenendo il fiato a ogni pagina voltata, per il terrore di essere scoperto.

«L’ho letto decine e decine di volte. E credo di essermi identificato anche un po’ in Wart. Fingevo che un giorno sarei stato una persona importante e potente.» Rise piano. «Non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe accaduto sul serio. Non in un milione di anni.»

«Anche tu sei stato beccato?» chiese Malfoy.

Harry scosse la testa. «No. Lo tenevo nascosto sotto il gradino più basso. Ed è probabile che sia ancora lì.»

La conversazione, una sorta di via di mezzo tra una gara e una confessione, proseguì in maniera assolutamente bizzarra.

Malfoy gli raccontò di essere stato punito ogni volta che Hermione («Una Sanguesporco priva di valore, secondo mio padre.») otteneva dei voti migliori dei suoi.

Harry ammise di avere paura del buio («Quello più totale e assoluto, di quando non riesci neppure a vedere una mano che ti viene sventolata davanti alla faccia.»), quasi certamente per colpa del ripostiglio, e di come dormisse ancora con le tende sempre aperte, sia di giorno che di notte.

Malfoy confidò il suo terrore verso gli ippogrifi («Fu per quello che mi comportai così, con la bestia di Hagrid. Pensai che l’unico modo per camuffare i miei strilli da ragazzina fosse fingere di essere stato ferito gravemente.»), e che tuttora preferiva evitarli.

Harry disse quanto odiava i giornali, che riportavano ogni insignificante dettaglio della sua vita, e di come, dopo la fine della guerra, fosse stato tanto ingenuo da illudersi che avrebbe potuto essere solo Harry, invece che il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto.

Malfoy parlò del rapporto frustrante con i suoi genitori, di quanto lo opprimessero, per convincerlo a sposarsi, e di come detestasse scontentare sua madre. Per la prima volta in vita sua, però, aveva deciso di mettere se stesso e le sue ambizioni al primo posto. Raccontò anche delle liti con suo padre e, dal tono in cui lo fece, fu chiaro che non gli importava più di deluderlo.

Harry ammise di avere ancora gli incubi. Incubi orribili, di quelli che ti fanno urlare e svegliare madido di sudore. Malfoy disse che li aveva anche lui.

Alcune confessioni furono più banali. Harry raccontò a Malfoy che le Cioccorane erano state i primi dolci magici che avesse mai mangiato, e che continuava a collezionarne le figurine. Malfoy aggiunse che il suo gusto preferito delle Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 era la colla. Harry replicò che era disgustoso, e Malfoy rise e rispose: «È probabile».

Andarono avanti, e Harry fu colpito da quanto svelare certe cose a Malfoy, fra tutti, lo facesse sentire bene. Persino Ron e Hermione ignoravano alcuni di quei segreti. E avere Malfoy che lo ripagava con altrettante confidenze? Tuffarsi insieme a testa bassa nel baratro della loro vulnerabilità? La situazione era talmente surreale da fargli girare la testa.

«Avevo vent’anni, la prima volta che ho fatto sesso» disse Harry quaranta minuti più tardi.

«Io non l’ho ancora fatto» rispose Malfoy.

Harry scordò all’istante la successiva confessione, ossia ammettere con Malfoy di essere gay. «Non ancora?» Aggrottò la fronte. «Per scelta?»

Malfoy lo fissò con un cipiglio incredulo. «Potter, sono un maschio di ventiquattro anni. Pensi davvero che sia stato per scelta?»

Harry avvertì le guance avvampare, e non era per il calore nella stanza. «Ma potresti… cioè, sei…» Si morse la lingua per non terminare quella frase ad alta voce. Nonostante il caldo insopportabile, il volto arrossato, i capelli sudati e appiccicati alla testa, Malfoy era bellissimo. «Uhm, non sei poi tanto male» concluse debolmente.

«Grazie, Potter» replicò Malfoy seccamente. «Ma sono anche un Mangiamorte. E nessuno fa la fila per venire a letto con gente come me.»

Io la farei, pensò Harry. E poi decise. Ma che diavolo. In fondo, aveva rivelato a Malfoy tutto il resto, ogni suo più oscuro, imbarazzante e doloroso segreto. Cosa sarebbe cambiato? Doveva semplicemente dirgli: Malfoy, sono gay e io quella fila la farei.

Harry deglutì. Avvertiva la bocca improvvisamente arida. Il cuore gli batteva e lo stomaco sfarfallava. «Malfoy» cominciò. «Sono…»

«Ssst!»

Harry si sentì deluso e confuso, prima di realizzare che Malfoy era balzato in piedi e si era lanciato verso la porta. Poi fu momentaneamente distratto dal sedere di Malfoy, elegante e rotondo e separato da Harry da un sottile strato di tessuto blu. «Che succede?»

«Zitto!» esclamò Malfoy, premendo l’orecchio sulla porta. Un ampio sorriso fece capolino sul suo volto. Colpì la porta. «Quaggiù!» urlò. «Siamo qui!»

A quel punto udì anche Harry. Un rumore di passi in alto, sopra il soffitto, che attraversava la cucina, quindi la porta che cigolava e qualcuno che scendeva le scale. Si accostò anche Harry.

«Harry? Malfoy?»

«Ron!» gridò, e non era mai stato così felice di sentire la voce dell’amico. «Ron, grazie a Dio!»

«Risparmia l’entusiasmo per quando saremo fuori di qui, Potter» sbottò Malfoy, prima di sollevare la voce. «Weasley, niente magia!»

«Cosa?»

«Niente magia» ripeté Malfoy. «Siamo intrappolati, e la stanza si sta surriscaldando lentamente con l’intento di arrostirci. Se userai la magia per forzare la porta, allora moriremo. Niente magia. Capito?»

«Niente magia, d’accordo. Cosa devo fare?» rispose Ron.

«Esiste un incantesimo per aprire la porta, giusto, Malfoy? È quello che hai detto» si intromise Harry.

«Bene. Spiegami cosa fare.»

«Potrei illustrarti l’incantesimo, ma sarebbe inutile, senza i corretti movimenti della bacchetta» ribatté Malfoy, passandosi una mano fra i capelli con aria frustrata.

«Cerca di descriverli» continuò Ron.

«È complicato.»

«E tu provaci.» Harry quasi percepì Ron roteare gli occhi al cielo.

Malfoy si voltò verso Harry e allungò un indice. «Il movimento è questo» disse, e spostò il dito prima in alto quindi in basso, e infine concluse torcendolo in maniera particolare.

«Uhm, Ron? Mi ha appena mostrato il movimento. È davvero difficile da spiegare, non capiresti.» Le speranze di Harry si affievolirono. A cosa era servito che Ron li rintracciasse, se poi non era in grado di aiutarli?

«Chi altri conosce l’incantesimo?» domandò Ron al di là della porta.

«Qualunque Mangiamorte.»

Il panico dentro Harry aumentò. «Non c’è tempo per prelevarne uno ad Azkaban. Le scartoffie richiederebbero…»

«Ne andrà a prelevare uno che non è rinchiuso ad Azkaban» rispose Malfoy. Sembrava seccato. «Weasley» chiamò. «Porta qui mio padre.»

Un attimo di silenzio, poi: «Mi darà retta?».

«Assicurati di fargli presente che il suo unico figlio ed erede _rischia di morire_ » sbottò Malfoy. «Dovrebbe rendere a sufficienza la gravità della situazione, non credi?» Fece una smorfia in direzione della porta, come se il suo sguardo potesse penetrarla e infilzare Ron dall’altro lato.

«Va bene. Vado.» Le parole di Ron furono seguite dal forte tonfo della Smaterializzazione.

Malfoy si allontanò dalla porta e afferrò i pantaloni. Spinse dentro una gamba, quindi l’altra e armeggiò con la cerniera. Guardò Harry. «Vestiti.»

Ma Harry era troppo occupato a fissare il profilo di Malfoy, intanto che si chinava a raccogliere i vestiti abbandonati sul pavimento. Aveva notato un’ombra scura, poco sotto le costole, sul fianco sinistro, appena visibile al di là della canottiera umida. Un livido? Harry non rammentava che avesse prestato attenzione a quello specifico punto del suo corpo, né che di recente fosse stato coinvolto in qualche caso pericoloso. «Hai…» iniziò, e si interruppe quando Malfoy gli scagliò addosso i jeans.

«Ti ho detto di vestirti» sbottò. «Mio padre sarà qui a momenti e l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è che mi sorprenda mezzo nudo in tua compagnia. Teme già che sia omosessuale solamente perché non voglio sposarmi. Non intendo alimentare ulteriori sospetti.»

Il disgusto nella voce di Malfoy ferì Harry profondamente, e si sentì di colpo sollevato, per aver tenuto per sé quel particolare segreto. «D’accordo» disse e infilò una gamba nei pantaloni.

Finirono di vestirsi in silenzio, e fu come se la piacevole intimità degli ultimi quarantacinque minuti non fosse mai esistita. Era stato Draco a parlare. Quello invece era Malfoy. Ed era chiuso e distante come non lo era mai stato. Harry sospirò, e Malfoy lo osservò torvo. Sì, erano tornati indubbiamente alla normalità.

I pochi istanti che impiegarono per vestirsi trascorsero lentamente. L’aria nel frattempo era diventata caldissima e i vestiti la rendevano quasi insopportabile. Una goccia di sudore scivolò lungo lo sterno di Harry, mentre un’altra gli percorse la schiena. Harry non poté fare altro che agitarsi e strattonare i suoi abiti. Malfoy, al contrario, se ne stava stoicamente immobile davanti alla porta. La tensione irradiava da lui in ondate così forti che Harry riusciva quasi ad avvertirle formicolare sulla pelle.

E poi giunse il rumore di passi, prima in alto, e quindi giù per le scale, e infine la voce soffocata di Ron che diceva: «Da questa parte».

Benché non la udisse da anni, per l’esattezza dall’epoca dei processi, Harry riconobbe la voce di Lucius non appena lanciò l’incantesimo per aprire la porta. Non ne sono intimidito, ribadì a se stesso raddrizzandosi. La postura di Malfoy divenne persino più rigida di quanto Harry avesse ritenuto possibile, e a quel punto la porta si aprì, lasciando penetrare uno sbuffo di aria fredda. Harry seguì Malfoy oltre la soglia, e trattenne il respiro, dopo aver preso una boccata d’aria finalmente fresca.

Ron si ritrasse alla vampata di calore che scaturì dalla stanza. Lucius si era già allontanato.

«Draco» disse, ignorando completamente Harry. «Suppongo che neppure questo ti abbia convinto, ho ragione?»

Malfoy si incupì. «Non avrò questa conversazione con te. Non qui» si bloccò. «Anzi, non avrò affatto questa conversazione con te.»

Lucius assunse un’aria di superiorità e contrasse le labbra. «Non ti permetterò di rischiare la vita inutilmente…»

«Non c’è nulla di inutile! E il mio dannato lavoro!» Malfoy lo interruppe. «E in questo momento il regolamento mi impone di recarmi subito al San Mungo per un controllo. Perciò, se vuoi scusarmi…»

«E cosa dirò a tua madre?»

«Che ci vedremo domenica» replicò Malfoy, e si Smaterializzò.

«Io, uhm, la ringrazio per averci tirato fuori di lì» intervenne Harry, nel silenzio imbarazzante che si era venuto a creare dopo l’improvvisa partenza di Malfoy.

Lucius si voltò verso di lui e lo squadrò freddamente. «Le posso garantire, signor Potter, che se fosse stato per lei non mi sarei scomodato di certo.» E si Smaterializzò anche lui.

«Be’» esclamò Ron. «Sono davvero una graziosa famigliola, non ti pare?»

Harry ripensò ai piccoli segreti su suo padre che Malfoy gli aveva rivelato e, d’un tratto, la collera e la tensione dell’altro acquisirono un senso. «Sono complicati» disse. «Forza, Materializzami al San Mungo e facciamola finita.»


	5. Chapter 5

Il controllo al San Mungo fu molto più veloce di quanto Harry si aspettasse. Gli lanciarono comunque addosso un’inutile serie di incantesimi diagnostici, seguiti dal solito trambusto e dal consueto atteggiamento ossequioso di Guaritori e Medistreghe. Alla fine però lo dichiararono in ottima salute, fatta eccezione per una lieve disidratazione e, dopo la somministrazione di una pozione idratante, venne dimesso.

«Suppongo tu voglia andare a casa» disse Ron, mentre percorrevano il lungo corridoio verso l’ingresso principale.

«A casa?» gli fece eco Harry. «Starai scherzando. Dopo tutta la merda che ho dovuto affrontare oggi voglio che mi offrano da bere per l’intera serata, e forse, grazie a quella roba idratante che mi hanno rifilato, riuscirò persino a evitare una sbornia.» Sorrise.

«D’accordo, amico, se a te sta bene» replicò Ron, sorridendo di rimando. «Sei fortunato che a Hermione sia toccato un doppio turno, per cui non te la ritroverai fra i piedi ad agitarsi e tentare di rispedirti a casa per riposare.»

«Che peccato, non vedevo l’ora di incontrarla» disse Harry intanto che svoltavano l’angolo per sbucare nel rumoroso atrio. «Ma forse è meglio così, o avrebbe fatto la chioccia con me per tutto il tempo. Ho bisogno di rilassarmi e… Oh.»

Si interruppe quando vide una bionda testa familiare indugiare vicino alla porta. Malfoy era ancora lì? E sembrava in attesa. Anche Malfoy lo scorse in quel momento e sollevò una mano a mo’ di saluto, prima di farsi largo tra la folla per andargli incontro.

«Che ci fai ancora qui?» chiese Harry. «Pensavo fossi andato via subito.»

«Volevo accertarmi che stessi bene» disse Malfoy rigidamente, ma con occhi esitanti.

«Leggermente disidratato, ma per il resto bene» replicò Harry. «Mi hanno dato una pozione apposita.»

Malfoy annuì. «Anche a me.» Fece una pausa. «Be’, allora, suppongo che ci vedremo lunedì.» Iniziò ad allontanarsi.

«Malfoy, aspetta» lo chiamò Harry, avanzando svelto di un paio di passi per raggiungerlo. «È venerdì.»

L’angolo della bocca di Malfoy si distese in un debole sorriso, intanto che si voltava e tornava indietro. «Sì, Potter, direi che abbiamo già stabilito che oggi è venerdì.»

«E il venerdì c’è la serata pub» concluse Harry con un sorriso. «Ti andrebbe di venire?»

Ron voltò la testa di scatto e fissò Harry come se fosse impazzito. «Che cosa… Ahi!» Si interruppe, non appena Harry gli assestò una gomitata tra le costole.

Malfoy rivolse a Ron un’occhiata tagliente. «Grazie per l’invito, ma temo di non essere il benvenuto.»

«A me farebbe piacere» insistette Harry, quindi fece una pausa per rimarcare la veridicità delle sue parole. Desiderava sul serio trascorrere del tempo con Malfoy. «E poi c’è un rito da rispettare. Se uno rischia di morire durante la settimana, gli altri sono tenuti a offrirgli da bere nel corso della serata. Dovresti venire.»

«Io…» le sopracciglia di Malfoy si arcuarono verso il basso. «Allora d’accordo. Giusto per un po’.»

Harry non poté trattenere un ampio sorriso. «Fantastico! Andiamo al Red Oak. Lo conosci? È in fondo a Diagon Alley, nella parte più malfamata.»

«So dov’è» disse Malfoy con un piccolo cenno del capo.

Harry non smise di sorridere. «Bene. Pensavo di passare prima da casa per darmi una ripulita. Ci vediamo lì?»

«Va bene.»

«Amico» cominciò Ron, non appena Malfoy si fu allontanato. «Che diavolo stai combinando?»

Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, intanto che raggiungevano i camini sulla parete sinistra dell’atrio. «Ho solo invitato Malfoy a bere con noi. È un Auror, è il mio partner, e stasera ha rischiato di morire esattamente come me. Perché non dovrebbe venire?» ribatté sulla difensiva, più di quanto in realtà avrebbe voluto.

Presero entrambi la Metropolvere, uno dopo l’altro, e Harry si ritrovò nel suo soggiorno.

«E che mi dice del fatto che si tratta di Malfoy? E che forse è un assassino?» domandò Ron, mentre Harry si spazzolava via la cenere dai vestiti.

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo e si avviò verso la camera da letto. Ron lo seguì con lo sguardo. «Non ha ucciso nessuno» insistette.

Andò subito in bagno e aprì l’acqua della doccia. In attesa che si scaldasse, si liberò degli abiti umidi di sudore, che lasciò cadere sul pavimento, accanto al tappetino.

«Non puoi esserne certo» gli rispose Ron dalla camera da letto.

«Sì, che lo sono. Avrebbe potuto uccidermi anche oggi, se solo avesse voluto» replicò Harry, e mise una mano all’interno della doccia per testare l’acqua. Gli parve abbastanza calda e allungò un passo sotto il getto.

Non appena il fruscio della tenda indicò che Harry si era infilato sotto la doccia, Ron entrò in bagno e si appollaiò sul ripiano a lato del lavandino. Aver condiviso un dormitorio per sette anni, con solo una tenda a separarli, non aveva instillato in loro un gran senso del pudore, cosa che finiva con l’esasperare puntualmente Hermione.

«Mi sono ficcato dritto in quella trappola come un idiota» proseguì Harry, intanto che il getto gli bagnava i capelli. «E lui si è gettato su di me, nel tentativo di impedirmelo.» Aprì la confezione di shampoo con uno schiocco, e ne versò una piccola dose sul palmo. «Sarebbe stato più semplice se mi avesse mollato lì dentro, a friggere, per poi dichiarare che non era stata colpa sua.»

«Non l’avrebbe fatta franca, non così presto dopo Parsons. Non è uno stupido» sottolineò Ron.

«Be’, allora vedila in questa maniera. Non mi ha ucciso, neppure dopo aver trascorso due ore con me in un dannato forno.» Harry si massaggiò lo shampoo fra i capelli.

«Deve essere stato terribile. Per te, intendo.»

«No, in realtà» disse Harry. «È stato imbarazzanti, a momenti.» Esitò, incerto su quanto raccontare a Ron di ciò che era accaduto con Malfoy. Poi prese una decisione, ma che cavolo. Se era riuscito ad aprirsi in quel modo con Malfoy, allora avrebbe senz’altro potuto parlarne col suo migliore amico. «Siamo stati in mutande per quasi tutto il tempo.»

«Cosa?»

Anche se, a pensarci bene, forse sarebbe stato meglio tralasciare alcuni dettagli.

«Oh, sta’ zitto. Hai sentito anche tu quel caldo infernale.»

Vi fu in istante di silenzio, poi Ron chiese: «Non avrai mica avuto addosso questo paio di mutande, abbandonate qui sul pavimento? Queste blu elettrico con i boccini?».

«Oh, _sta’ zitto_. David le considera divertenti.»

«Si divertirà sul serio, non appena scoprirà che le ha viste Draco Malfoy. Perché glielo dirai, giusto? Altrimenti lo farò io. Deve saperlo assolutamente. Morirà dal ridere.»

David ne avrebbe riso senz’altro, ma mai quanto aveva fatto l’intera famiglia Weasley, di fronte a quel regalo per Harry, il Natale precedente. «Glielo dirò non appena lo vedrò. Non ho idea quando, però. L’ultima volta che ci siamo sentiti mi ha detto che sarebbe rimasto in Grecia fino a maggio, ma eravamo solamente a gennaio. Non mi scrive da un po’» Harry infilò la testa sotto l’acqua e la sciacquò, poi iniziò a insaponare rapidamente il resto del corpo.

«Ah, la vita imprevedibile di uno Spezzaincantesimi che lavora su commissione» sospirò Ron. «Non gli hai ancora accennato alla possibilità di collaborare con la Gringott? Questo gli consentirebbe di tornare a Londra molto più spesso, e finalmente voi due avreste una vera relazione.»

Harry scrollò le spalle, benché Ron non potesse vederlo al di là della tenda. «Ama viaggiare.» Affermazione che in realtà non rispondeva a nessuna delle domande di Ron, che però preferì non insistere. Harry terminò di sciacquarsi e chiuse l’acqua. «Asciugamano?»

Ron gliene lanciò uno oltre l’asta della tenda, che Harry avvolse attorno alla vita, prima di tirare la tenda e uscire. Ron lo seguì, intanto che rientrava in camera da letto. Aprì il primo cassetto del comò e lo trovò vuoto. Maledizione, doveva sul serio occuparsi del bucato. Frugò nel mucchio di vestiti semisepolti all’interno del cesto della biancheria e ne estrasse un paio di mutande un po’ stropicciate, che infilò, mentre Ron distoglieva educatamente lo sguardo.

«Posso chiederti che avete fatto tu e Malfoy, seduti e in mutande?»

Harry scovò un paio di jeans e prese anche quelli. «Abbiamo parlato.» Indossò una maglietta pulita e una felpa nera con cappuccio, che aveva messo solo due volte dall’ultimo lavaggio. «È stato davvero strano, Ron. Abbiamo parlato di tutto.»

Ron guardò Harry con sospetto. «Definisci _tutto_.»

«Voglio dire _tutto_ , tutto. Ho visto il Marchio, quando si è tolto la camicia, e…» Non avrebbe rivelato a Ron delle cicatrici di Malfoy. Non spettava a lui condividere i segreti dell’altro. «Ed era a disagio, così di colpo gli ho raccontato dei miei zii che mi odiavano. Non so neppure perché l’ho fatto, ma a quel punto lui mi ha rivelato di essere finito nei guai, durante la scuola, per aver letto un libro Babbano di poesia, allora io ho proseguito con la mia paura del buio e non ha riso, affatto… E io ho detto… Be’, insomma, siamo andati avanti per quasi un’ora.»

Ron spalancò la bocca, sbigottito. «Fammi capire bene. In pratica hai svelato tutti i tuoi segreti a Draco Malfoy?»

«Più o meno.» Harry scrollò le spalle. «Non gli ho detto che sono gay.»

Ron sollevò le mani. «Non so neppure come replicare. Non capisco come tu possa esserti confidato con _Malfoy_ …»

«Lui ha fatto altrettanto» ribadì Harry sulla difensiva.

«E se fossero state solo menzogne?» chiese Ron. «Magari ha giocato la parte della sfigato per spingerti ad aprirti. In perfetto stile Serpeverde.»

«I tempi della scuola sono terminati da un pezzo» sospirò Harry. Tornò in bagno, raccolse i jeans che aveva indossato in precedenza, e iniziò a trasferire il contenuto delle tasche in quelli che portava. «E non mentiva. Lo so,» interruppe la protesta di Ron «perché è un pessimo bugiardo». Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere di fronte all’incredulità sul viso Ron. Gettò i jeans verso la cesta e tornò in camera da letto. «È bravissimo quando si tratta di depistare o nascondere le cose. Omette, insomma, o quel genere di roba lì. Ma non sa mentire su due piedi.»

«E come fai a dirlo?» chiese Ron dubbioso.

«Forse perché lavoro con lui da due settimane?»

Ron aggrottò la fronte «Dunque mente così spesso a lavoro? Non dovresti avvisare qualcuno?»

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Non mente agli altri Auror. Ma alla gente. E si tratta soprattutto di menzogne del tipo: “Non ha notato l’articolo che mi diffamava giusto stamattina?” o “Salvare il gatto di sua figlia da un albero non è stato affatto uno spreco di risorse” o “Harry Potter è il massimo esperto d’Inghilterra in riparazioni di finestre”. Questo genere di cose.»

Ron sbatté le palpebre. «Aspetta, riparazioni di finestre?»

«Il _punto_ è che l’ho visto mentire, e fa veramente schifo. Il suo tono suona falsato. Non in maniera evidente, appena un poco, e anche eccessivamente calmo. E il suo sguardo tremola incerto, giusto per un istante. La maggior parte non si accorgerebbe che sta mentendo, ma è possibile stabilirlo, se lo conosci abbastanza bene.»

«E tu lo conosci abbastanza bene.» Ron sembrava scettico.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle. «Immagino di sì.» Sospirò. «Senti, so di chiederti un grosso favore, ma ti spiacerebbe essere almeno un po’ gentile con lui stasera?»

Ron boccheggiò. «Essere gentile? Con _Malfoy_?» domandò, come se quelle parole appartenessero a un dizionario diverso dal suo.

«Be’, sì.» Harry si strofinò distrattamente la nuca. «Renderebbe, ehm, la mia indagine più semplice?»

Ron lo fissò in un modo che fece comprendere a Harry che non se l’era bevuta, neanche un po’, però annuì e disse: «D’accordo» con l’identico tono rassegnato che riservava a Hermione quando quest’ultima gli ordinava di portare fuori la spazzatura.

Era il meglio in cui Harry potesse sperare, perciò annuì a sua volta. «Io ci proverò. Provaci anche tu. È tutto quello che ti chiedo.»

 

****

 

Tornato a casa, Draco non fu più sicuro della decisione presa. Accettare di unirsi a Potter per la sua serata pub? Il calore doveva avergli fuso il cervello. Non sapeva neppure perché si fosse preso la briga di attendere Potter al San Mungo, tenuto conto che la fragile intimità che si era venuta a creare in quella minuscola stanza era svanita non appena avevano udito i passi di Weasley risuonare sopra le loro teste, e c’era una parte di Draco che desiderava riprendersi indietro ciò che aveva rivelato.

Sospirò e lasciò cadere la veste nel cesto della biancheria, si tolse l’orologio da taschino e lo posò sul comò, quindi andò in bagno. Aprì l’acqua nella doccia, e si spogliò di panciotto, camicia e pantaloni. Una volta in mutande, si fermò e si voltò verso lo specchio di fronte al lavandino, che lo ritraeva a figura intera, e provò a vedere se stesso così come lo aveva visto Potter. C’erano l’orrendo Marchio e il braccio sfregiato, naturalmente. Fu quello ad attirare subito la sua attenzione, come era accaduto anche con Potter. Distolse lo sguardo con un certo sforzo e incontrò i suoi occhi allo specchio. Erano grigi, ma più scuri del solito, a causa delle occhiaie. I capelli biondi erano scompigliati come non capitava da tempo, perlomeno non in pubblico, forse dall’ultima volta in cui era smontato da una scopa dopo una partita di Quidditch. Le sue lunghe gambe erano ancora un po’ troppo magre, per un uomo adulto. Toccò l’orlo della canottiera, poi aggrottò la fronte e si mise di profilo, per vedere meglio la forma scura lungo il fianco sinistro, che si mostrava appena sotto il cotone umido. Be’, era più visibile di quanto avesse supposto. Si stupì, che Potter non avesse avanzato alcuna domanda a riguardo. Quello stronzo ficcanaso. Lo aveva interrogato su tutto il resto.

Draco si sfilò la canottiera e la gettò da parte, prima di far scorrere le dita dalle costole verso il basso, e il drago tatuato si distese e scosse le ali. Verso la fine, lì in quella stanzetta, era stato sul punto di togliere la canottiera, e non solo a causa del caldo ormai insopportabile. Aveva desiderato mostrare a Potter il tatuaggio del drago, esattamente come aveva voluto confessargli la sua predilezione (certamente rivoltante) per il gusto colla delle Gelatine Tuttigusti+1. In fondo anche quello era solamente un altro segreto, uno che non aveva mai condiviso con nessuno, ma che all’improvviso si era ritrovato bramoso di svelare. In maniera impellente, come non gli era più successo dall’estate che aveva preceduto il sesto anno, quando si era fatto tatuare sul fianco quel drago incantato. Aveva desiderato che Potter fosse il primo a vederlo poiché riteneva che proprio lui, fra tutti, ne avrebbe compreso il senso.

Sospirò piano, mentre si voltava per affrontare di nuovo lo specchio e si passava un dito sopra la piccola porzione di pelle intatta, di poco sopra lo sterno. Un diamante quasi perfetto, bordato dalle quattro cicatrici che gli attraversavano il petto. Il dittamo non era stato sufficiente a cancellarle completamente, ed erano diventate di un bianco livido, lievemente rosato. Allora non se n’era preoccupato, troppo preso da quanto stava avvenendo. Rammentava di essersi svegliato in un letto dell’infermeria, e di essersi sentito irritato, poiché Potter non lo aveva ucciso sul serio. Non avrebbe forse reso la sua vita di gran lunga meno complicata?

Qualche tempo dopo, si era finalmente preso la briga di dare un’occhiata alle cicatrici, e si era sentito sollevato, nel constatare che non avevano sfiorato il suo drago. Non aveva idea di come la magia insita nella maledizione potesse interagire con quella contenuta nel tatuaggio, ma dubitava che sarebbe stato qualcosa di buono. Draco solleticò di nuovo le costole e il drago mosse la coda. Anche adesso, a distanza di anni, il drago non toccava mai le cicatrici, e non importava quanto si spostasse sulla sua pelle.

Alla fine aveva resistito e non ne aveva parlato, perché quella era una conversazione alla quale in realtà non voleva partecipare. Potter si sarebbe sentito terribilmente in colpa (come era giusto che fosse, insistette un angolo della mente di Draco, dal momento che non gli aveva mai domandato scusa per averlo quasi ucciso), e ne sarebbe scaturita una discussione imbarazzante fatta di _mi dispiace_ e _ignoravo di cosa fosse capace quella maledizione_ , e Draco non voleva sentire niente di tutto ciò. A quel punto, era già sicuro che sarebbero morti, e aveva preferito non trascorrere i suoi ultimi minuti a rimuginare sui momenti peggiori del loro passato. Gli era piaciuto sapere dell’infanzia tremenda di Potter, delle sue paure più profonde e della sua vita sentimentale. Conoscere i suoi segreti più intimi, quelli che non aveva rivelato neppure agli amici, e anche lui lo aveva ripagato con confessioni mai fatte, come due scolaretti che si scambiano le figurine delle Cioccorane.

Così aveva tenuto addosso la canottiera, e qualche altro segreto nascosto vicino al cuore.

Peccato, però. Aveva desiderato davvero di far vedere a Potter il suo tatuaggio. Draco riteneva fosse una delle poche cose che si era guadagnato in quel sesto anno. Certamente era l’unica appartenente al suo passato cui non pensava con rammarico.

Lo specchio cominciò ad appannarsi, così Draco si tolse le mutande ed entrò nella doccia. Si lavò i capelli e si strofinò la pelle fino a farla diventare rosata. Chiuse l’acqua e uscì. Alcuni incantesimi asciuganti più tardi, tornò in camera da letto e indossò della biancheria pulita. Infilò un paio di pantaloni grigio chiaro e stava per afferrare la camicia lilla con cui di solito li abbinava, quando si fermò con una mano sulla gruccia. Tornò lentamente alla cassettiera, frugò nei cassetti finché non scovò un maglione a coste blu scuro che non portava da almeno un anno. Lo prese, lanciò qualche incantesimo per eliminare eventuali pieghe, lo infilò e tornò in bagno per rimirarsi.

Niente male. Niente male davvero. Informale ma comunque signorile, sebbene gli donasse un’aria un po’ troppo da studente. Tanto valeva completare quell’abbigliamento con gli accessori adatti. Andò alla ricerca della bacchetta e si rese conto di averla dimenticata in camera da letto. Fissò la porta, allungò una mano e si _concentrò_ , mentre Appellava gli occhiali dalla tasca del panciotto. Era curioso, pensò, intanto che inforcava la sottile montatura dorata e si ispezionava allo specchio, che nonostante avesse parlato con Potter per tutto quel tempo gli rimanessero ancora così tanti segreti da svelare. Questo, però, non era uno di quelli che desiderava condividere. E come avrebbe potuto, dopo aver deriso Potter un’infinità di volte per i suoi occhiali? Ed era un peccato, poiché i suoi a Draco stavano _maledettamente_ bene. Non che a Potter importasse, ovviamente. Inclinò la testa di lato e studiò il suo riflesso. E se invece gli fosse importato, non sarebbe stato bello?

«Sei ridicolo» disse a se stesso, e tolse gli occhiali. «Se anche gli piacessero gli uomini, non si interesserebbe mai a te.»

Tornò in camera da letto e abbandonò gli occhiali sul ripiano della scrivania, accanto al suo orologio, e fece scivolare i piedi in un paio di stivali scuri in pelle di drago. Recuperò la bacchetta dal comodino, dove l’aveva poggiata, e si Materializzò a Diagon Alley.

Esitò, all’esterno del Red Oak. Luce calda e risate si riversavano fuori dalle finestre e dalla porta. Non aveva nulla a che spartire con quel luogo. Probabilmente, Potter lo aveva invitato per compassione. E come non avere pietà di lui, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva confidato nel pomeriggio? La cosa più intelligente da fare era girare sui tacchi e tornarsene a casa. Fissò la porta.

«Sei ridicolo» si disse ancora. «Ormai sei qui. Allora entra, bevi qualcosa e poi va’ via.»

Prima che potesse cambiare idea, Draco spalancò la porta ed entrò. Era solo una sua impressione o il rombo assordante delle chiacchiere aveva vacillato al suo ingresso? Di certo non aveva immaginato gli sguardi diffidenti del gruppetto in piedi al bancone, né l’occhiata cupa del barista. Oh, era stata una pessima idea. Indiscutibilmente una pessima idea, e avrebbe dovuto andarsene prima che…

«Malfoy!»

Grandioso. Potter interveniva nella remota eventualità che a qualche cliente distratto fosse sfuggito il suo arrivo, assicurandosi che tutti sapessero. Draco voleva veramente voltarsi e scappare, ma era come se qualcuno avesse gettato un incantesimo adesivo sulle suole dei suoi stivali. Così reagì nell’unica maniera possibile. Drizzò spalle e schiena, sollevò il mento in modo vagamente arrogante, e si incollò sul viso un lieve ghigno. Alcune delle occhiatacce si intensificarono, ma Potter lo raggiunse senza badarvi. Si era fatto la doccia. Draco era in grado di stabilirlo dai riccioli ancora umidi e seducenti sulla nuca, e si irrigidì, nell’avvertire il profumo speziato del suo bagnoschiuma. Gli sfuggì uno sbuffo, quando Potter lo afferrò per un gomito, trascinandolo a lato di una grossa campana affissa alla parete. Potter suonò, e tutti tacquero all’istante.

Adesso Draco voleva scappare sul serio. Voleva liberarsi dalla presa di Potter, spingerlo via e fuggire, poiché davvero non poteva sopportare di avere addosso il peso di tutti quegli occhi accusatori. Si sentiva di nuovo sotto processo, esposto e in mostra. Lo aveva odiato allora e lo odiava anche in quel momento.

«Draco Malfoy stasera è il nostro uomo!» urlò Potter, e Draco desiderò soltanto zittire con una maledizione la sua stupida boccaccia. «Eravamo insieme, nemmeno un’ora fa, e per poco non siamo finiti arrosto.» Diede una forte pacca sulla spalla di Draco. «Se non fosse stato con me, sarei morto.»

Accennarono un flebile applauso sconcertato, ma la maggior parte continuò a guardarlo con aria torva, e poi il frastuono morbido di una dozzina di conversazioni riprese lentamente.

«Potter» disse Draco, scrollandosi dalla spalla la mano dell’altro. «Che cazzo stai facendo?»

Potter fissò Draco con sguardo innocente. I suoi occhi erano scintillanti e pieni di calore. «L’ho annunciato, così tutti sapranno che devono offrirti da bere. È la tradizione. E sapranno anche che mi hai salvato la vita.»

Draco osservò meglio Potter, e realizzò che doveva essersi già fatto almeno un paio di drink. Aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi sin troppo luminosi e un sorriso sin troppo ampio. E che accidenti aveva addosso? Una specie di maglia nera, curiosamente rigonfia, con una grande e stupida tasca all’altezza della pancia e un cappuccio che pendeva sulla schiena. Babbana, ovviamente, ma _in ogni caso_ alcuni di quei capi di vestiario erano davvero assurdi.

«Andiamo!» disse Potter con entusiasmo. Afferrò il polso di Draco e lo trascinò attraverso un labirinto di tavoli, sedie e persone, fino a un tavolino rotondo in un angolo in fondo alla sala, con quattro sgabelli distribuiti attorno a esso.

Draco si sistemò sullo sgabello più distante, quello che gli offriva una vista dell’intera sala, e si adagiò con le spalle contro il muro. Potter si lasciò cadere sullo sgabello di fronte a lui, davanti a una mezza pinta di birra. La prese, bevve, quindi la poggiò di nuovo sul ripiano e sorrise a Draco.

«Sono felice che tu sia venuto. Ero convinto che non l’avresti fatto.»

«Ti avevo detto che sarei venuto, no?» ribatté Draco, sentendosi però inspiegabilmente contento del fatto che Potter lo volesse lì.

Fu a quel punto che tornò Weasley, con due pinte di birra e due bicchieri colmi di un liquido ambrato. Li poggiò sul tavolo e prese posto sullo sgabello tra Draco e Potter.

«Ecco» disse. «Le pinte sono da parte mia, e con queste assolvo al mio obbligo per la serata. Il whisky invece ve lo offre Richards, che si trova laggiù.» Indicò vagamente in fondo al bancone.

Potter prese il bicchiere e lo sollevò guardando in quella direzione, dove scorse un uomo biondo e robusto, che Draco immaginò essere Richards, e rispose abbozzando un brindisi. Draco annuì educatamente, e ottenne in cambio un cenno prudente.

«Forza, Malfoy» disse Potter, e allungò l’altro bicchiere verso Draco.

Draco lo prese piano. «Di solito non bevo.»

«Sei quasi morto oggi, non vedo ragione migliore per infrangere la tua regola.» Potter si bloccò, e il suo sguardo si addolcì. «È a causa…?» Sbirciò rapidamente il braccio sinistro di Draco. «Perché ti assicuro che ho già pronta la bacchetta per fermarti, nel caso fossi tentato di lanciare un altro Incendio.» Quindi spalancò la bocca, realizzando all’improvviso ciò che aveva appena detto. Sembrava sconvolto.

E Draco non avrebbe saputo stabilire chi fra loro fosse più stupito, quando l’unica cosa che fece fu scoppiare a ridere. Draco era stato sul punto di rigirare il coltello nella piaga, poiché Potter era apparso sinceramente preoccupato, e lui adorava vederlo smarrito, dopo aver commesso una delle sue gaffe. E un po’ anche per vendicarsi, di un Potter che lo giudicava incapace di reggere un paio di drink e mantenere il proprio autocontrollo.

«No, non è per quello.»

E mandò giù il liquore in un unico sorso. Avvertì il whisky bruciare, intanto che scivolava verso il basso. Anche Potter sorrise e ingoiò il suo.

«Ho come l’impressione di essermi perso qualcosa» dichiarò Weasley, guardando prima l’uno e poi l’altro.

«È perché ti perdi sempre qualcosa» lo rassicurò Draco, e prese un sorso di birra per soffocare la voglia di tossire.

Com’era prevedibile, Weasley assunse la stessa tonalità di rosso dei suoi capelli. «Ehi, mi sto sforzando di essere gentile…»

«Che tu ci creda o no, Ron, questo è Malfoy che si comporta gentilmente» lo interruppe Harry.

Weasley lo osservò per un momento. «Suppongo tu abbia ragione. In fondo, è pur sempre un Malfoy.»

Stavolta fu Draco a sentirsi offeso. Avvertì il tipico calore dell’indignazione farsi largo dentro di lui, ma quando stava per aprire bocca e replicare con un qualche insulto rivolto a Weasley, notò Potter che lo scrutava con apprensione. Perciò represse ciò che aveva già sulla punta della lingua e abbozzò un sorriso.

«È esatto. Così come vanno di pari passo con l’essere un Malfoy la mia stupefacente bellezza, un nutrito gruppo di parenti pazzi, e la totale inettitudine ad agire gentilmente.»

Il sorriso compiaciuto che illuminò i lineamenti di Potter lo rassicurò sull’aver compiuto la scelta giusta. «Non è vero» disse Potter. «A volte sai essere gentile anche tu.»

Draco inarcò le sopracciglia. «Mi conosci così bene, dunque?»

«Dovrebbe, considerato tutto il tempo che a Hogwarts trascorreva a fissarti» mormorò Weasley.

Potter andò deliziosamente in confusione, e Draco gongolò, nel vederlo balbettare e arrossire.

«Non lo facevo per tutto il tempo. Ed è stato solamente perché ero convinto che stessi tramando qualcosa.» Fece una pausa, quindi rivolse a Draco uno sguardo assorto. «E, a essere onesti, era la verità.»

Draco non si preoccupò di nascondere un sorriso. Aveva sempre desiderato l’attenzione di Potter durante la scuola, e adesso era felice di scoprire che, a quanto pareva, l’aveva realmente avuta.

Weasley sbuffò. «Non capisco la tua aria compiaciuta, Malfoy. Tu facevi altrettanto.» Sorrise sfacciatamente, di fronte all’espressione sbalordita di Draco. «Oh, cercavi sempre di non darlo a vedere, certo, peccato non ti sia mai preoccupato di controllare se anch’io stessi guardando.»

Fu la volta di Draco di arrossire e agitarsi. Si raddrizzò. «Lo fissavo solamente perché era un tale imbecille.» Si voltò verso Potter. «E, a essere onesti, lo sei ancora.»

Potter rise e sollevò la sua pinta. «Alla tua salute, Malfoy.»

Un uomo alto con i capelli biondo scuro e uno sguardo aspro si avvicinò al tavolo. Reggeva tre bicchieri pieni di un liquido chiaro.

«’Sera, Weasley, Potter» annuì verso di loro ignorando Draco.

«Smith» Potter ricambiò il suo saluto. «Hai già conosciuto Draco Malfoy, giusto?» Guardò Draco e aggiunse: «Matthias Smith, il partner di Ron».

«Non mi pare di aver avuto l’onore» disse Smith, e Draco gli avrebbe anche creduto, se il termine “onore” avesse avuto tutt’altro significato.

Posò uno dei bicchieri davanti a Potter, poi sputò in quello che reggeva nella mano destra e lo offrì a Draco. Quelli al tavolo si immobilizzarono. Potter assottigliò gli occhi, mentre Weasley li sgranò. Draco si alzò adagio poi, con gli stessi rapidi riflessi che al tempo della scuola gli avevano consentito di guadagnarsi il ruolo di Cercatore nella squadra Serpeverde, allungò un braccio al di là del tavolino e strappò via dalla mano sinistra di Smith il terzo bicchiere.

«Grazie, Smith» disse con un sorrisetto, intanto che si lasciava andare di nuovo sullo sgabello. Brindò a Smith sollevando il bicchiere, prima di mandarlo giù in un unico sorso. Vodka. Odiava la vodka. Ma si sforzò di sorridere e poggiò il bicchiere ormai vuoto di fianco a quelli che in precedenza avevano contenuto il whisky.

Potter e Weasley non si erano ancora mossi, e Smith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. Pensava sul serio di intimorirlo? Draco aveva guardato Potter in quel modo fin dalla tenera età di dodici anni, e probabilmente da allora le sue proverbiali occhiatacce erano persino migliorate. Sorrise di nuovo, di un sorriso ampio che diceva: “Mi rifiuto di farmi coinvolgere nei tuoi meschini giochetti, e con questo puoi anche levarti dalle palle”, ed ebbe l’immensa soddisfazione di vedere Smith allontanarsi, con ancora in mano il bicchiere di vodka nel quale aveva sputato.

«Gradevole come partner» disse Draco a Weasley. «Le mie condoglianze.»

«Uh, grazie, Malfoy» bofonchiò Weasley, senza sapere in che altro modo replicare.

Draco prese una lunga sorsata dalla sua pinta. «D’altra parte,» strascicò «scommetto che adesso che tu e Potter avete entrambi due partner terrificanti abbiate un _mucchio_ di cui sparlare. Ho ragione? Non faccio fatica a immaginarvi: “Oh, Potter, non crederesti a come mi ha guardato Smith oggi!”. E poi: “Ma piantala, Weasley, mi esercito con Malfoy e le sue occhiatacce fulminanti e cariche d’odio da quando avevamo undici anni, ed è in grado di dire ‘Potter è un deficiente’ semplicemente inarcando le sopracciglia”. E poi ancora Weasley: “Sì, ma a Smith mancano le sue _maniere_ impeccabili. Perlomeno Malfoy ha un gusto ineccepibile ed è raffinato persino quando lancia uno stupido Lumos”.» Draco smise di parlare, consapevole che l’alcol stesse cominciando a dargli alla testa.

Con sua grande sorpresa, Weasley rovesciò la testa all’indietro e rise, di una risata profonda che gli risalì dal ventre e che, per un istante, a Draco ricordò Parsons. Poi Weasley gli sorrise e disse: «Sai, inizio a capire come mai Harry non ti abbia ancora affatturato».

«Intendi a parte la questione delle scartoffie» puntualizzò Draco. «Potter è tremendo, quando si tratta di scartoffie. E suppongo ce ne siano parecchie da compilare, per un Auror che affattura il proprio partner.» Rivolse a Potter un’occhiata significativa. «Oh, ma sono certo che sai tutto a riguardo, non è vero? Hai dovuto compilare due diversi moduli, uno per lo Schiantesimo e l’altro per la Pastoia, o uno è stato sufficiente per entrambi gli incantesimi?»

Weasley rise di nuovo, e stavolta ridacchiò anche Potter. Draco non si era reso conto di quanto Potter fosse stato teso finché non rilassò le spalle. Voleva che andassero d’accordo, comprese Draco all’improvviso. Per Potter era importante che il suo partner e il suo migliore amico andassero d’accordo. Draco rise a sua volta, colpito da quanto scherzare con Weasley gli apparisse surreale. Se solo avesse capito che bastava qualche battuta, una bonaria presa in giro ai danni di Potter, be’, lo avrebbe fatto secoli prima.

«Allora, come procedono i vostri casi?» Weasley domandò a Potter nel silenzio che seguì.

Potter fece una smorfia. «Vuoi un elenco completo di tutte le cose che la signora Dodson sostiene siano state “rubate” questa settimana, e che ovviamente abbiamo rinvenuto nascoste nel suo negozio? Perché, a parte rischiare di morire cotti a puntino nel pomeriggio, non c’è stato nient’altro.»

«E il caso Steinmiller?»

«Non me ne sono più occupato da quando…» Potter non concluse la frase e terminò la sua vodka.

… Da quando hai iniziato a lavorare con me, finì mentalmente Draco al suo posto. Avvertì un lieve senso di colpa, sentimento che respinse con un moto di irritazione. Di certo non era colpa sua, se era stato affiancato a Potter, né era colpa sua se continuavano ad affidargli casi di merda.

«Non ti è stato assegnato nessun altro caso?» chiese Weasley.

Potter scosse la testa. «No, l’unico altro caso è…, ehm. Be’…» Bevve svelto un sorso dalla sua pinta.

«Ti riferisci a quello classificato come riservato?» chiese Draco, e fu piacevolmente ricompensato dallo sguardo sbigottito di Weasley.

Si voltò verso Potter. «Gliene hai parlato?»

«No, certo che no!» esclamò Potter, assumendo di nuovo un’aria confusa.

«Ha dimenticato la cartella sulla scrivania» rivelò Draco, nella speranza di far avvampare Potter ancora di più. Gli era davvero impossibile farne a meno, di fronte alla faccia di Potter.

«Hai dimenticato la cartella sulla scrivania?» La voce di Weasley si sollevò.

«Sì, ma…»

«Hai dimenticato dei documenti riservati sulla tua scrivania. Harry, a volte mi domando che diavolo ti passi per la testa… Li hai letti?»

«Ovviamente no. Sono un professionista» Draco arricciò il naso. «Ho evitato addirittura di leggere l’etichetta.»

«Hai etichettato la cartella?» Weasley boccheggiò. «Con un nome specifico?»

Potter si spostò a disagio sulla sedia. «Sì, be’, ascolta…»

«Aspetta» disse Draco, sommando lo sguardo preoccupato di Weasley e il suo tono alterato. «Tu sai di che si tratta?»

Fu il turno di Weasley di apparire a disagio. «Be’…»

Draco aggrottò la fronte e guardò Potter. «È riservato ma lo vai a raccontare a lui e non a me? Sono il tuo partner.»

«Non è che non volessi dirtelo, è solo che non posso. In realtà è un caso terribilmente noioso, una completa perdita di tempo. Ne ho parlato con Ron solamente per lamentarmi.» Il cipiglio di Draco si accentuò, inarcò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia al petto. Potter sospirò. «Okay, d’accordo.»

«Harry…» lo ammonì Weasley.

«Sta’ zitto, Ron.» Si sporse sul tavolo verso Draco e abbassò la voce. «Ha a che fare con i Mangiamorte. Uno stupido caso sui Mangiamorte che non condurrà da nessuna parte poiché a sostenerlo non vi è un solo straccio di prova. Hanno preferito escluderti perché temevano che avresti interpretato la situazione in maniera poco obiettiva. Soddisfatto?»

Draco non era soddisfatto, affatto. «Perché me lo vieni a raccontare? Le parole “Top Secret” significano nulla per te?» E si sentì un po’ sciocco, per avere tentato di carpire i dettagli del caso di Potter ed essersi poi mostrato risentito quando l’altro si era infine sbottonato. Ma in fondo, fra loro, non era forse stato lui l’unico ad avere seguito le regole? «Non avresti dovuto raccontarmi niente! Non avresti dovuto raccontare niente nemmeno a lui!»

«A dirla tutta, mi racconta un mucchio di cose che dovrebbe tenersi per sé» mormorò Weasley con espressione rassegnata, quindi si rianimò e sorrise a Potter. «Ehi, ricordi al quinto anno! Continuavi ad assillarmi con quella fantasia in cui tu…»

«Ron» lo interruppe Potter disperato. «Sta’ zitto.»

«Non hai accennato a nessuna fantasia, mentre ce ne stavamo intrappolati a confidarci tutti i nostri segreti più inconfessabili, come un branco di ragazzine del primo anno. Anche se, a essere onesti, avevamo appena cominciato a discutere di sesso, quando Weasley è sopraggiunto sul più bello.»

Draco si era aspettato una reazione diversa da parte di Weasley, ma evidentemente Potter doveva averlo messo al corrente della loro chiacchierata all’interno della stanzetta, poiché si limitò a sospirare e borbottare qualcosa nella sua pinta di birra. Per un attimo, Draco fu colto dal panico. Quanto aveva rivelato Potter? Weasley non lo aveva trattato in maniera differente, quella sera, ma gli aveva riservato la medesima cortesia diffidente di sempre, ossia delle rare volte in cui si erano incrociati al Ministero.

«Gli hai detto del…?» chiese Draco, toccandosi il braccio sinistro.

«Ma piantala, Malfoy» esclamò Weasley, roteando gli occhi al cielo. «Come se non sapessi del tuo Marchio.»

Draco lo ignorò, e osservò invece Potter che scosse lievemente la testa. No. Potter non glielo aveva detto. Non aveva pensato sul serio che lo avesse fatto, considerato che ormai Draco conosceva abbastanza di lui da far sussultare di gioia l’intero staff del _Profeta_ , eppure… fu bello averne la conferma. Draco sorrise appena e annuì in risposta.

«Racconto solo i miei, di segreti» disse Potter piano.

«E i casi classificati come riservati?» chiese Weasley seccamente.

«A me interesserebbe di più approfondire la questione di quella fantasia» disse Draco, spingendo la conversazione verso qualcosa che avrebbe certamente fatto arrossire Potter di nuovo.

Weasley guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, chiaramente indeciso se valesse la pena di superare la diffidenza che nutriva nei confronti di Draco per divertirsi un po’ a discapito del suo amico. «Be’…»

Potter gli puntò contro un dito. «Ron. Sono serio. Raccontalo e giuro che ti annego nella tua pinta di birra.»

«Dubito che il suo testone ci entrerebbe» puntualizzò Draco.

«Non mi dispiacerebbe provare.» Potter aveva l’aria di voler tentare per davvero.

«Preferirei di no» sospirò Draco. «Dopo mi toccherebbe arrestarti per ubriachezza molesta, disturbo della quiete, e uso improprio di un bicchiere da birra.»

«Uso improprio di un bicchiere da birra?» gli fece eco Weasley. «Un’accusa simile non esiste.»

«Altroché, se esiste. E mi permetto di aggiungere che è una delle mie preferite. Insieme ad aggressione con un ombrello letale. Che temo sia stata creata appositamente per Hagrid. Oh, e a colpa grave di una sottogonna. Ora che ci penso, forse è questa la mia preferita.»

«Adesso so per certo che mi stai prendendo per il culo. L’ultima non può essere vera» disse Weasley.

«Lo è, eccome» insistette Draco, quindi si schiarì la gola e cominciò con voce impostata. «Era il 1827, novembre se non ricordo male, quando una giovane strega di nome Druella Dornsberg si avventurò nella Londra Babbana e catturò l’attenzione di…»

«Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?» lo interruppe Potter. Sembrava molto divertito.

«Ho letto, Potter. Un concetto che non credo ti sia estraneo. Visto che mi vengono assegnati solo i casi scartati dall’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani, ho acquisito una certa familiarità con le relative diciture e i vari codici. E devo ammettere che scovare le accuse più obsolete e bizzarre è diventato una sorta di passatempo. Ma, come dicevo, nel novembre del 1827 la giovane Druella…»

«Dannazione, amico» Weasley si rivolse a Potter. Sembrava vagamente sconvolto. «È come lavorare con Hermione. Una Hermione bionda e più sfacciata.»

«Non è assolutamente vero. Lei è…» Si interruppe, notando entrambi che lo fissavano con diversi gradi di trepidazione, probabilmente in attesa che la parola “Sanguesporco” sfuggisse dalle sue labbra. Si schiarì di nuovo la gola. «I miei capelli sono molto più belli dei suoi.»

«Lo erano, prima che decidessi di tagliarli» disse Potter, per poi pentirsene, evidentemente, un istante dopo. Portò il bicchiere di birra alla bocca così velocemente che per un attimo parve volersi ficcare in bocca l’intera pinta, e se _quello_ non era un uso improprio di un bicchiere da birra…

Un silenzio imbarazzante li avvolse. Potter fissava la pinta, Weasley sospirava, e Draco non ne poté più. Doveva dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa. Conosceva Weasley a malapena, e aveva appena iniziato a conoscere Potter. Quidditch. Tutti giocavano a Quidditch, giusto? Draco rammentò Weasley, con addosso della roba arancione ai tempi della scuola, e ciò poteva significare solo due cose: o aveva tentato di apparire più pel di carota di quanto già non fosse oppure…

«Come sta andando il campionato dei Cannoni?» chiese Draco.

«Non male» dichiarò Weasley, illuminandosi. «Sono certo che quest’anno faranno il colpaccio.»

Potter sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Neanche per sogno, Ron. Chiunque abbia un briciolo di cervello sa che quest’anno la squadra da battere è il Puddlemere United. Trowbridge è appena diventato il loro nuovo Cercatore.»

«Bah!» commentò Weasley, gesticolando con tale entusiasmo con la pinta in mano che alcune gocce di birra raggiunsero Potter. «Trowbridge non riuscirebbe nemmeno a trovarsi il cazzo per pisciare.»

«Eppure sei convinto che a vincere saranno i Cannoni con Gudgeon come Cercatore. Davvero non ho idea del perché sia ancora in squadra» ribatté Potter.

«Probabilmente perché nessuno dei suoi compagni si è lasciato comprare per prendere il suo posto» rispose Draco.

Il viso di Weasley si contrasse in una smorfia curiosa ma divertente, che era insieme di indignazione ostinata e rassegnata accettazione. «Lui non è…»

«Ron» lo interruppe Harry. «Una volta ha scambiato un calabrone per il boccino. Un calabrone.»

«È successo anni fa. Anni!» Weasley era sempre più infervorato.

«Tu per chi tifi, allora?» Draco chiese a Potter, nella speranza di evitare a Ron un colpo apoplettico, qualora avessero continuato a discutere dei Cannoni.

«Per le Arpie di Holyhead. Ginny mi ucciderebbe, se non lo facessi. Ron può perché è suo fratello, e tifa per i Cannoni da una vita. E poi perché sospettiamo che da bambino abbia battuto la testa.»

«Questo spiegherebbe come mai sia tanto convinto che i Cannoni abbiano la vittoria in pugno» aggiunse Draco, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

«La tua squadra invece se la starà cavando a meraviglia» disse Weasley sprezzante.

«No, neanche un po’» rispose Draco con una scrollata di spalle. «Hanno subìto cinque sconfitte consecutive, ma tifo per i Kestrals solo perché la loro divisa è verde.»

Weasley roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Sei proprio un Serpeverde.»

Draco ghignò «Non posso farci nulla se in verde sono splendido.»

«Se questa è l’unica ragione, allora dovresti tifare per i Tutshill Tornado» disse Potter.

Draco lo guardò perplesso. «La loro divisa non è verde, Potter. È blu.»

«Lo so» disse Potter, e assunse l’aria di uno che desiderava soltanto nascondersi sotto il tavolo.

Cosa che per Draco non aveva alcun senso, nonostante Potter si comportasse da deficiente per quasi tutto il tempo. Non avrebbe già dovuto farci l’abitudine, giunti a quel punto?

«Verde e blu non sono lo stesso colore» continuò adagio.

Potter sospirò. «Lo so.»

«Allora perché…»

«Perché…» Potter sospirò di nuovo e guardò la sua pinta. «Meglio che mi dia una regolata col bere.»

Draco lo osservò accigliato. «Sei proprio un tipo strano, non è vero?»

La bocca di Potter si incurvò in un debole sorriso. «Sì.»

Qualche tempo dopo e un certo numero di bevande più tardi, Draco si allontanò dal tavolo di Potter per raggiungere un angolo relativamente tranquillo in fondo al bancone del bar. Sedeva da solo, cullando una pinta fra le mani, a godersi il piacevole ronzio nella sua testa e il lento torpore che percepiva diffondersi nel suo corpo, mentre tutto attorno l’allegro brusio di chiacchiere e risate gli scivolava addosso. Immaginò di poter distinguere la risata di Potter al di sopra delle altre.

Era impegnato a rimuginare sul _perché_ riflettere sulla risata di Potter lo facesse sentire accaldato, quando comparve Potter in persona. Draco cercò di voltarsi, così da poterlo guardare in faccia, intanto che Potter tentava di infilarsi tra il suo sgabello e quello accanto, occupato da una strega ridanciana che ingollava un martini dietro l’altro a un ritmo allarmante. E così Draco finì appollaiato goffamente sul bordo dello sgabello con le gambe divaricate, e Potter in piedi tra di esse.

«Ehi, sei sparito» disse Harry con un sorriso, del tutto ignaro della posizione in cui si trovava.

«Ovviamente no» replicò Draco, felice di essere almeno riuscito a formulare una risposta, poiché a quel punto era molto ubriaco e aveva Potter tra le ginocchia. Se si fosse spostato in avanti anche di poco, avrebbe potuto… oh, basta pensare a quello. Doveva smetterla.

«Ovviamente» ripeté Potter, e appoggiò un gomito al bancone del bar. Ora la parte esterna della sua coscia sfiorava quella interna del ginocchio di Draco.

E che altro rimaneva da fare a Draco? Se si fosse allontanato da Potter, avrebbe dovuto allargare ulteriormente le gambe, posizionandosi in maniera ancora più scomoda. Fu allora che la strega ridanciana fece un gesto un po’ troppo ampio e urtò Potter, spingendolo in avanti. La sua gamba finì pressata contro l’interno coscia di Draco, che ne avvertì all’istante il calore, anche attraverso i suoi pantaloni e i jeans sbiaditi indossati da Potter e, oh Merlino, perché stavano capitando tutte a lui?

«Devo andare» disse all’improvviso. Afferrò la sua pinta, mandò giù quel che rimaneva della birra, e sbatté il bicchiere sul bancone.

«Sì, si sta facendo tardi. Andiamo a salutare Ron e ti accompagno.»

Non era quello in cui Draco aveva sperato. Voleva solo che quel dannato Potter lo lasciasse in pace, così da poter riprendere a _respirare_ e _pensare_. Poi però Potter fece un passo indietro, per consentire a Draco di scivolare giù dallo sgabello, e Draco realizzò che anche una distanza ridotta poteva avere un effetto portentoso sulla sua respirazione e le sue capacità cognitive, peccato non agisse altrettanto utilmente sul suo equilibrio. Barcollò e Potter allungò una mano per sostenerlo. Draco afferrò disperatamente lo sgabello e miracolosamente non rovinò a terra. Scacciò via le mani di Potter.

Dopo una breve sosta al tavolo per dare a Weasley la buonanotte, raggiunsero la porta e discesero i gradini.

«Dove vivi?» chiese Potter, quando furono sul marciapiede.

«Da quella parte» disse Draco, indicando la strada.

«Oh, anch’io» esclamò Harry. «Ti accompagno.»

Si avviarono. La temperatura era scesa, mentre si trovavano all’interno del pub, e si era sollevato un po’ di vento. Potter infilò entrambe le mani nella grande tasca sul davanti della maglia, che all’improvviso parve a Draco molto meno stupida di quanto avesse pensato in precedenza. Draco abbassò il più possibile le maniche del suo maglione.

Camminarono in silenzio, tra l’ombra e le pozze di luce proiettate dai lampioni, e Draco non poté fare a meno di notare che Potter appariva in forma più smagliante di quanto non fosse stato durante il resto della settimana appena trascorsa, con il viso arrossato e felice dopo una serata passata a bere in compagnia. Si leccò il labbro inferiore, e Draco desiderò di poterlo percorrere al suo posto. Voleva spingere Potter contro la superficie più vicina e baciarlo furiosamente. Distese impercettibilmente la mano verso la manica di Potter, pronto ad afferrarlo e tirare, ma poi tornò in sé. Incrociò le braccia al petto, inchiodando sotto le ascelle le mani traditrici, dove non avrebbero potuto agguantare proprio nulla. Era ubriaco. Tutto qui. Harry Potter era attraente e lui era ubriaco fradicio.

«Temo di essere decisamente ubriaco» disse ad alta voce.

Potter lo guardò con uno di quei sorrisi aperti che riscaldavano Draco dall’interno. «Quale altro sarebbe lo scopo di una serata trascorsa a bere, ti pare?»

«Ubriaco più di quanto intendessi essere» disse Draco, tanto per chiarire. «Ed è passato un bel po’, dall’ultima volta in cui mi sono concesso più di un bicchiere di vino a cena.»

Potter lo osservò attentamente, e la pelle di Draco prese a formicolare. «Non sembri troppo ubriaco. Barcolli appena.»

Sì, era vero, ma aveva comunque la maledetta voglia di spingere Potter contro il primo lampione, premersi su di lui, e leccargli la morbida curva del labbro inferiore, finché non avesse dischiuso la bocca per lui e…

Draco tossì, una volta. «Sono più ubriaco di quello che sembro.»

All’incrocio successivo, Potter cominciò a svoltare a destra, mentre Draco virò verso sinistra. Dopo pochi passi, si resero conto che stavano prendendo due strade diverse e si fermarono.

«Io vado di là» disse Potter, indicando la destra.

«Io invece dall’altro lato» replicò Draco, accennando alla direzione opposta.

«Giusto» disse Potter. «Bene.» Fece una pausa. «Sai, sono davvero felice di quello che è successo oggi.»

Draco sbatté le palpebre. «Sei felice perché entrambi abbiamo rischiato di morire?»

Potter arricciò il naso. «Be’, non mi riferivo a quella parte. Avrei potuto vivere tranquillamente senza quella parte.»

Draco scoppiò a ridere, prima di riuscire a impedirselo. «Avresti potuto vivere senza morire» sbottò, e rise di nuovo.

«Zitto, tu» disse Potter dolcemente, divertito. «Quello che intendevo è che sono contento che lo abbiamo superato, e anche, ehm, per quello che è successo. Sai, parlare con te, e… Raccontarti tutte quelle cose, e tu che le raccontavi a me.»

Draco aggrottò la fronte, intanto che cercava di analizzare ciò che aveva appena udito. Era una delle frasi meno sensate messe insieme da Potter, e ne aveva pronunciate un bel po’, con le quali quella potesse competere, senza considerare il fatto che Draco era piuttosto ubriaco. «A volte ti esprimi in maniera davvero terribile.»

Benché non ritenesse di aver detto qualcosa di divertente, Potter rise. «Sì, a volte è così.» Sorrise a Draco, che si sentì accaldato e traballante in un modo che non poteva più fingere fosse causato dall’alcol. «Ciò che volevo dire è che ho avuto l’impressione di conoscerti, oggi. Insomma, ti conosco da anni, ma oggi, per la prima volta, mi hai permesso di conoscerti sul serio. E ne sono felice.»

Oh. Bene. «Ne sono felice anch’io» rispose Draco.

«E, be’, mi piacerebbe che diventassimo amici. Sempre che a te interessi ancora.» Harry allungò una mano.

Draco rammentò tanti anni prima, quando era stato lui a porgere una mano e Potter lo aveva respinto. E adesso era Potter a farlo? Una parte di Draco desiderò squadrare Potter dall’alto in basso, per poi ribattere che il suo gesto arrivava con tredici anni di ritardo, ma il resto di lui rimase stordito, nel realizzare che lo voleva in quel momento esattamente come lo aveva voluto allora.

Potter agitò appena le dita, catturando l’attenzione di Draco. «Sì? No? Fa freddo, e gradirei rimettere la mano in tasca il prima possibile.»

«Sì» riuscì a dire Draco. «Certo.» Strinse la mano di Potter, che era solida e molto più calda della sua. Non avrebbe voluto lasciarla andare, ma Potter la liberò dalla presa infilandola di nuovo nella grossa tasca.

«Sai» proseguì Potter. «Prima mi hai chiamato Harry.»

Ah, sì?

«Ah, sì?»

«Sì. Subito dopo la mia bravata, quando ho cacciato entrambi in trappola. Stavi dicendo che avresti fatto meglio a lasciarmi finire dentro per poi riaprire di nuovo dall’esterno, e quindi hai continuato: “Mi dispiace, Harry”. Credo sia la prima volta che mi chiami Harry, senza aggiungere “Fottuto Potter” alla fine.» Si interruppe, cercando con gli occhi il volto di Draco, in un modo che fece sentire Draco persino più nudo ed esposto di quanto non fosse accaduto nella stanzetta rovente. «Vorrei che mi chiamassi così più spesso. Adesso che siamo amici.»

«Tu non mi hai mai chiamato Draco» sottolineò, e quindi trasalì interiormente. Merlino, perché avvertiva il bisogno costante di contraddirlo?

Ma Potter si limitò a sorridergli di nuovo. «È vero anche questo.»

Draco annuì lentamente. «D’accordo, allora.»

«D’accordo» ripeté Potter.

Solo in quell’istante, Draco notò la loro vicinanza. Gli sarebbe bastato fare un passo avanti e piegare di poco la testa per sfiorare le labbra di Potter.

Potter lo stava ancora osservando con attenzione, e i suoi occhi erano grandi e verdi alla luce del lampione sotto il quale sostavano. Draco ondeggiò appena più vicino, allungandosi lentamente verso il gomito di Potter. Il suo cuore batteva talmente forte che poteva avvertirne in gola il rimbombo sordo. Stava davvero per farlo? Stava davvero per baciare Harry Fottuto Potter? Stava accadendo davvero?

«Buonanotte, Draco» disse piano Potter, con Draco che invece non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua bocca.

«Buonanotte, Harry» gli fece eco. Le sue dita sfiorarono il morbido tessuto della tasca della maglia di Potter.

E poi Potter fece un passo indietro, sorridente. «Ci vediamo lunedì.»

E in quell’attimo andò tutto in frantumi, come una sottile lastra di ghiaccio, e la gelida consapevolezza di ciò che aveva _quasi fatto_ piombò addosso a Draco. Ecco. Ecco perché non beveva. Perché commetteva errori imperdonabili e incredibilmente stupidi. Come darsi fuoco. O quasi baciare Harry Fottuto Potter.

«Giusto. A lunedì.» Draco annuì e si voltò, avviandosi per la sua strada.

Mentre la distanza fra lui e Potter cresceva a ogni passo, il terrore per ciò che aveva quasi fatto cominciò a sbiadire, sostituito dal precedente calore. Le cose fra loro erano ancora un po’ imbarazzanti, ma Potter appariva sincero nei suoi confronti. Lo aveva invitato a trascorrere una serata al pub con lui, e non era stato affatto orribile, e ora Potter – cioè _Harry_ – gli aveva offerto la sua amicizia. Dunque Draco gli piaceva abbastanza da considerarlo come un possibile amico. Draco lo aveva sempre saputo, fin da quel primo momento sul treno, quando gli aveva porto una mano. Sebbene a volte, negli anni che erano seguiti, ne avesse dubitato, aveva sempre saputo che sarebbero andati d’accordo, se solo ne avessero avuto l’opportunità.

Si voltò, nell’istante in cui anche Harry si girava. Draco fu sul punto di voltarsi di nuovo, ma Harry lo salutò con una mano, prima di girarsi e riprendere a camminare. Draco lo immaginò sorridere, e anche a lui venne spontaneo sorridere di rimando. Riprese la sua strada, e fu in quell’attimo che comprese.

Il disagio. Il calore. Lo stomaco che svolazzava. L’emozione che gli provocavano il sorriso e la risata di Harry, e quell’irrefrenabile voglia di baciarlo.

Non sembravano due colleghi che si salutavano dopo una serata al pub. Né due amici che si auguravano la buonanotte dopo una notte fuori.

Quello sembrava un maledetto appuntamento.

Draco si voltò di nuovo e guardò la sagoma di Harry in lontananza. Non era più solamente attrazione fisica, ma il crollo di una diga, e l’affetto che provava per Potter ora scorreva improvvisamente libero e in profondità.

Somigliava a un cazzo di _appuntamento_.

La sensazione di freddo e terrore lo travolse di nuovo, ma stavolta Draco si lasciò annegare in essa.

Era completamente fregato.

 

****

 

Harry tornò al pub, che nel frattempo si era quasi svuotato. La maggior parte dei clienti, infatti, era andata via. Si sentiva meglio. La testa era ancora confusa e le ginocchia un po’ instabili, ma la passeggiata nella frizzante aria primaverile aveva diradato la foschia indotta dall’alcol. Vide che Ron si era spostato dal loro tavolo al bancone del bar. Aveva preso il posto occupato da Draco alla fine, e la strega alticcia con quella risata fastidiosa era scomparsa. Harry scivolò sullo sgabello accanto a quello dell’amico.

«Harry? Pensavo te ne fossi andato» disse.

«Sì, ma sono tornato» sospirò. «Ron, ho un problema.»

«Mmmh?»

«Io…» Harry respirò a fondo. A Ron non sarebbe andata giù. «Ron, credo che Malfoy mi piaccia.»

Per lo stupore di Harry, Ron si limitò a sospirare e dichiarò: «Non ho mai pensato che avrei detto una cosa simile, ma sta iniziando a piacere anche a me. È sempre uno stronzo, bada bene, ma è anche in gamba».

«No» tentò ancora Harry, e deglutì. «No, amico. Mi piace. Cioè _mi piace_ in quel senso.»

Per alcuni lunghi istanti, Ron lo fissò. Poi spinse piano la sua pinta mezza vuota verso Harry. «Tieni» disse. «Finiscila tu. A me serve qualcosa di più forte, se stiamo davvero per affrontare questa conversazione.»

Pochi minuti dopo, Ron si era procurato un bicchiere colmo di whisky che scolò per un quarto in un lungo sorso, poi sospirò. Posò il bicchiere con attenzione sul bancone di fronte a lui, e si girò sullo sgabello per fronteggiare Harry.

«Permettimi di giocare allo Psicomago per un momento» disse Ron. «Dubito che ti interessi veramente. Ritengo che tu abbia vissuto un evento traumatico con lui, e che abbiate condiviso dei segreti importanti. Poi è uscito con noi e non si è comportato come il solito bastardo. È naturale che, dopo tutto questo, tu ti sia sentito più vicino a lui. Giusto?» Fece una pausa, e Harry sul serio non avrebbe saputo stabilire chi stesse effettivamente cercando di convincere, se lui o se stesso. «Inoltre, l’attrazione che provi per lui è normale. Rientra nel tuo tipo. Ma, fra qualche giorno, rammenterai che si tratta di Malfoy e ti passerà.» Ron annuì una volta e prese il suo bicchiere.

«Io non ho un tipo» protestò Harry.

Ron sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Oh, ma per favore, Harry. Non provarci neppure. Ti piacciono solo gli uomini magri, biondi e con le gambe lunghe, e se hanno anche la battuta pronta, allora tanto meglio.»

«Non è vero!»

«Harry, che mi dici di Joseph? E William?» Fece una pausa. «E _David_?» Bevve un sorso di whisky. «Tutti i tuoi ragazzi si somigliano.»

Harry sorseggiò appena la birra abbandonata da Ron, intanto che ci rifletteva. Era uscito con Joseph solo per un paio di settimane, lo stretto necessario perché finisse per essere classificato come suo ragazzo. E i capelli di William non erano esattamente biondi, ma più simili a un castano chiaro. Sospirò.

«Be’, forse mi ricorda un po’ David.»

«Sai» disse Ron. «Ho sempre sospettato che la storia con David fosse nata per via di tutta quella ossessione che a scuola nutrivi per Malfoy. Si somigliano davvero tanto.»

«Per l’ultima volta, Ron. A scuola non avevo alcuna ossessione per Malfoy. Pensavo stesse tramando qualcosa.»

Ron sbuffò. «Giusto, sono certo che sia stato solo perché lo consideravi deleterio.»

Harry sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Ah, vedo che ne hai discusso di nuovo con Hermione.»

«Ma smettila. Come se anche tu non avessi imparato da lei ogni parola polisillabica che conosci» esclamò Ron con una risata.

«Oh, polisillabica» lo prese in giro Harry. «Attento, inizi a sembrare pedante.»

Ron brindò a lui con ciò che restava del suo whisky, prima di mandarlo giù. «Pedante. Ottima risposta.»

Harry gli sorrise. «Ricordo solo quella, di parola, perché mi fa pensare un po’ al _pene_.»

Ron rise. «Questa la racconto a Hermione.» Prese il bicchiere vuoto, sospirò e lo poggiò di nuovo sul ripiano. «Sai che tra voi non può esserci nulla.»

«Lo so» disse Harry con un sospiro, che venne fuori più malinconico di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Punto primo non è gay. Ahia!» urlò, non appena Ron gli diede uno scappellotto.

«No, Harry, _punto primo_ è indagato per omicidio, un’indagine che, mi permetto di aggiungere, stai conducendo tu. Punto secondo, sei il suo partner. Stare con lui significherebbe infrangere almeno una dozzina di regolamenti. E punto terzo, okay, questa te la concedo, non è gay. Punto quarto, è l’unico erede di un’antica famiglia Purosangue estremamente tradizionalista. Se anche _fosse_ gay, cosa che non è, pretenderanno da lui che si sposi e generi tanti piccoli Malfoy.» Ron riprese la pinta che aveva dato a Harry e ingollò il resto. «Punto quinto, e più importante a mio parere, è Draco Fottuto Malfoy.»

«Giusto» disse Harry a bassa voce. «Hai assolutamente ragione.»

Perché _era_ Draco Fottuto Malfoy. E Harry iniziava a sospettare che il problema fosse esattamente quello.


	6. Chapter 6

La mattina dopo, Draco si risvegliò disteso in diagonale sul suo letto, con un piede che penzolava oltre il bordo e le lenzuola scomodamente attorcigliate al suo corpo. Era riuscito a togliersi perlomeno il maglione e i pantaloni, prima di crollare ma, per qualche misteriosa ragione, aveva sfilato soltanto un calzino. La luce del sole filtrava eccessivamente vivida dalla finestra – la sua camera da letto era sempre stata così dannatamente luminosa? –. Strizzò gli occhi e iniziò ad avvertire le tempie pulsare. Sentiva poi la bocca asciutta e impastata, e il suo stomaco sobbalzò in maniera allarmante, quando tentò di tirarsi su a sedere. L’orologio sul comodino lo informò che era da poco passato mezzogiorno.

Draco gemette, intanto che premeva una mano sugli occhi. Forse, se fosse rimasto immobile, il suo stomaco si sarebbe placato. Prese alcuni respiri, lenti e profondi, e adagio la voglia di vomitare passò da “pericolo imminente!” a “meglio rimanere nelle vicinanze del bagno, per ogni evenienza”. Muovendosi con cautela, riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, e indossare i pantaloni del giorno precedente e un maglione nero, quindi barcollò fino al bagno per dare un po’ di sollievo alla vescica. Subito dopo afferrò il suo spazzolino da denti, ma la sola idea di inserire qualcosa in bocca gli fece immediatamente rivoltare lo stomaco. Si lavò dunque viso e denti con un paio di delicati incantesimi, e provò a sistemare i capelli, o a renderli quanto meno presentabili. Uscì dal bagno e andò alla ricerca delle scarpe.

Il problema di non aver bevuto così pesantemente per anni, oltre al fatto, ovviamente, di ritrovarsi completamente distrutto dalla sbornia, era l’aver lasciato scadere la sua scorta di Pozione Antisbronza. Prepararne di nuova non sarebbe certo stato complicato, ma il pensiero di raggiungere il suo laboratorio di pozioni al piano sottostante e tritare ingredienti, e mescolare e attendere, mescolare ancora e concentrarsi, e poi attendere di nuovo perché fosse pronta fu sufficiente a far aumentare il mal di testa martellante che già avvertiva. E il medesimo effetto gli fece immaginare di dover affrontare una vivace Diagon Alley di sabato e all’ora di pranzo, con gli sguardi penetranti dei passanti, i loro spintoni-non-poi-così-accidentali, lo scherno del farmacista, e una nuova serie di articoli sul _Profeta_ che lo avrebbe presumibilmente definito un alcolizzato, se solo qualcuno lo avesse notato mentre acquistava la pozione…

Draco premette una mano sullo stomaco, che sussultò sgradevolmente.

No, c’era un posto migliore in cui poteva andare.

Si fermò sul pianerottolo e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Non riusciva a vedere una nuvola in cielo e il sole splendeva luminoso e caldo. Normalmente, impiegava trenta minuti per recarsi al Ministero, soprattutto nelle belle giornate come quella, ma in quel momento non si sentiva in grado di fronteggiare neppure una breve passeggiata. Così scese fino al piano terra, entrò nel camino e gettò una manciata di Polvere Volante esclamando: «Ministero della Magia!». E fu avvolto da sibilanti fiamme verdi.

Inciampò nell’Atrio e si concesse qualche minuto per riprendersi, appoggiandosi alla parete proprio accanto alla Metropolvere. Posò di nuovo una mano sullo stomaco, ricacciando indietro la nausea con notevole sforzo. Non vomiterò nell’Atrio. Non voglio vomitare nell’Atrio, si ripeté mentalmente. Dopo quello che gli parve un tempo fin troppo lungo, la nausea si quietò abbastanza da consentirgli di ricominciare a camminare.

Poiché, tenuto conto della condizione in cui si trovava, non si fidava a prendere gli ascensori, Draco percorse lentamente e con attenzione le scale che conducevano all’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani, dove era stata allestita anche una piccola infermeria per curare lesioni e disturbi lievi. Le due giovani Medistreghe di turno interruppero subito le loro chiacchiere, non appena comparve sulla soglia. Una graziosa bambolina, con riccioli biondi e grandi occhi azzurri, emise un lieve squittio stupito. L’altra, una bruna che gli parve di aver già incontrato per i corridoi di Hogwarts, lo squadrò dall’alto in basso.

«Hai un aspetto di merda» gli disse, e lo squadrò una seconda volta prima di aggiungere: «Davvero tremendo».

Draco non era neppure in grado di ribattere, e poi quasi certamente aveva ragione. «Posso assicurarti che è sul serio come mi sento. Non è che avresti da parte una dose di Pozione Antisbronza da darmi?»

La bruna inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sei venuto a lavorare con i postumi della sbornia?»

Draco pensò che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offeso e arrabbiato, per il tono carico di pregiudizio con cui aveva espresso quella domanda, ma era troppo impegnato a cercare di non franare sul ripiano della scrivania di lei. Dubitava che avrebbe apprezzato, anche se probabilmente l’avrebbe convinta a consegnargli la pozione più velocemente.

«È il mio giorno libero. Perciò, per come la vedo io, la mia presenza qui quando non dovrei bilancia l’essere venuto a lavoro con i postumi della sbornia.»

Le strappò un sorriso. Si spinse, rimanendo seduta su una sedia da ufficio con le rotelle, verso gli scaffali alle sue spalle e prese una piccola fiala, per poi tornare alla sua scrivania e posarla sul ripiano, proprio davanti a lui.

Draco l’afferrò e tolse il tappo, quindi la capovolse e ne inghiottì il contenuto. Il suo stomaco vacillò – a chi diavolo era venuto in mente che una pozione destinata a placare la nausea dovesse avere un gusto talmente rivoltante? – e portò una mano alla bocca. Chiuse gli occhi e promise a se stesso che il suo prossimo progetto di Pozioni sarebbe stato tentare di migliorare il sapore di quell’intruglio. Avvertì il fastidio all’altezza dello stomaco diminuire adagio, e anche il mal di testa si affievolì, mentre le luci divennero di nuovo sopportabili. Aveva ancora la bocca arida, cosa che però avrebbe potuto risolvere facilmente con una bella tazza di tè rilassante. Draco si schiarì la gola e tappò il flacone, che rimise sul ripiano.

«Grazie» disse, la nausea ormai scomparsa aveva lasciato ampio spazio all’imbarazzo.

«Di nulla» rispose la bruna, e gli fece l’occhiolino. «Visto che a questo punto rimarrai per il resto della giornata, immagino non sia necessario farti firmare per la pozione.»

«Io…» Draco si zittì per un istante, quindi si schiarì la gola a disagio. «Grazie.»

Le lasciò alle loro chiacchiere, e scese in sala pausa dove avviò il bollitore con un colpo di bacchetta. Mentre attendeva che il suo tè fosse pronto, non poté impedirsi di ripensare alla sera precedente. Fino a quel momento lo aveva evitato in ogni modo, ma adesso che non percepiva più la testa in procinto di spaccarsi in due, non fu più in grado di smettere di pensarci. Rifletté su ciò che era accaduto, e la flebile speranza alla quale si era aggrappato prima di crollare addormentato, quella che era stata sostenuta dall’alcol, non resse più alla cruda luce del giorno. Non era stato solo l’alcol a farlo sentire in quel modo. Ora, incredibilmente sobrio, avvertiva ancora lo stomaco svolazzare, al ricordo della risata di Potter, o il calore diffondersi piacevolmente nel petto, al ricordo del sorriso di Potter. E che dire del quasi-bacio?

«Torna in te» mormorò mentre toglieva le foglie di tè dalla tazza e le gettava nella spazzatura.

Raggiunse il suo ufficio e si immerse nelle scartoffie. Solo, e senza alcuna possibilità di essere interrotto, prese il paio di occhiali di ricambio da un cassetto della sua scrivania e li fece scivolare sul viso, emettendo un sospiro di sollievo non appena le parole divennero improvvisamente a fuoco. Durante la settimana, con Potter fra i piedi, era costretto a utilizzare un incantesimo per ottenere lo stesso effetto, ma quel dannato sortilegio gli irritava gli occhi facendoli prudere, se lo usava troppo a lungo.

Terminò il suo tè e concluse il rapporto sugli avvenimenti del giorno precedente. Scrisse il nome di Shacklebolt in cima alla cartella e fu sul punto di adagiarla nel vassoio della posta in uscita, quando si fermò. Forse alcuni documenti era meglio consegnarli di persona, pensò. La mise dunque da parte e cominciò a fissare il suo archivio. Avrebbe potuto perfezionare il suo sistema di catalogazione con le linguette colorate, ma non lo avrebbe tenuto sufficientemente occupato. Inoltre, aveva bisogno anche di un compito cui dedicarsi nel corso della settimana, che lo distraesse dal fatto che Potter sarebbe stato seduto proprio di fronte a lui, in quella piccola stanza, cosa che stava diventando sempre più difficile da ignorare.

Draco si alzò e si stiracchiò. Sorrise appena, quando la tensione accumulata lungo la spina dorsale si sciolse con un forte schiocco, poi si tolse gli occhiali e li rimise nel cassetto della sua scrivania. Tanto valeva dedicarsi allo smantellamento del rifugio.

Pochi minuti dopo, era di nuovo in piedi davanti alla casa del giorno precedente. Girò rapidamente il polso e fece scivolare la bacchetta dalla manica al palmo, prima di brandirla e percorrere il vialetto d’ingresso fino al portico. Entrò in casa.

Draco lavorò brevemente alla porta d’ingresso. Gli incantesimi lanciati su porte e finestre puntavano alla disattenzione e ignoranza per colpire le loro vittime. Perciò, una volta scoperti, non era necessario molto tempo per poterli disattivare. Il salone e la sala da pranzo si rivelarono più complicati. Ma era incappato in ogni incantesimo che disabilitava almeno una dozzina di volte in passato, perciò anche quelli vennero eliminati con facilità.

Giunto in cucina, Draco realizzò che chiunque fosse il Mangiamorte che aveva allestito quel luogo (Draco continuava a sospettare che si trattasse di uno dei Carrow), aveva collegato le tubature del gas che alimentavano i fornelli alle piastrelle consunte in corrispondenza della porta che dava sul retro, in un’intelligente rete che avrebbe causato una serie di piccole reazioni a catena, facendo esplodere la stanza in una rapidissima tempesta di fuoco. Era la prima volta che Draco si trovava di fronte a qualcosa di simile, decise dunque di recuperare il suo taccuino per annotare alcuni dettagli, prima di cominciare a smantellare l’incantesimo. Una volta concluso, sorrise a se stesso, poiché ora quelle mattonelle potevano essere di nuovo percorse in sicurezza e la porta sul retro varcata. Non gli capitava da tempo un incantesimo tanto complesso, e si era gustato ogni attimo di quel rompicapo da sciogliere. Si concesse ancora qualche minuto, per completare i suoi appunti, quindi infilò in tasca il taccuino e si voltò per andare a ispezionare il resto del piano terra.

Mentre avanzava lungo il corridoio, disattivando le trappole insite nelle assi del pavimento con un’abilità tale che sarebbe riuscito a farlo anche nel sonno, la mente di Draco cominciò a vagare.

Intanto che rendeva sicura una porzione di pavimento, il cui scopo era far precipitare nel seminterrato in maniera rapida e dolorosa, Draco ripensò a quando se ne era stato seduto per conto suo, al termine della serata, ad ascoltare la squillante risata di Potter al di sopra del sordo frastuono prodotto dagli altri avventori del pub, e al perché riuscire a distinguere quella risata nel bel mezzo di tanto baccano lo avesse fatto sentire tutto formicolante. Draco sospirò e non diede la colpa all’alcol, poiché ormai era evidente. Si era sentito in quel modo perché gli piaceva Potter.

Mentre si sporgeva oltre la soglia del bagno per disabilitare la maledizione che avrebbe fatto crescere delle zanne sul coperchio del water, che quindi si sarebbe chiuso con uno scatto inghiottendo chiunque fosse stato abbastanza stupido da utilizzarlo – e in un’idea simile Draco avvertì con discreta certezza il macabro senso dell’umorismo di Alecto –, rammentò Potter che camminava con lui verso casa. A come i suoi capelli scuri gli ricadessero sulla fronte, intanto che guardava Draco. A come la luce del lampione avesse reso i suoi occhi brillanti, dietro gli occhiali, e alla sua bocca che si piegava in un sorriso aperto, che implorava solo di essere baciato.

Draco raggiunse un salottino sul retro della casa, e rimase fermo per un istante a osservare la stanza: le ampie finestre davano su un giardinetto, alcuni mobili erano stati ammassati in un angolo e ricoperti con un lenzuolo, un tappeto decorato di rose ricopriva il pavimento, e un enorme e sgargiante lampadario pendeva dal soffitto, arrivando così in basso che quasi rischiò di battervi la testa. Aggrottò la fronte e getto una sequela di incantesimi diagnostici sulla porta, e infine si permise di ripensare a quel quasi-bacio.

In quell’attimo, aveva creduto sul serio che Potter lo volesse almeno quanto lui. Quel sorriso invitante, lo sguardo pieno di calore, il tono dolce con cui aveva mormorato: “Buonanotte, Draco”, per poi inclinare lievemente la testa. Erano gesti che dicevano: “Lo desidero anch’io” e “Baciami, ti prego”. A quel punto però Potter aveva fatto un passo indietro, e Draco aveva dato per scontato che fosse stato tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, che fosse troppo ubriaco e avesse frainteso i segnali dell’altro, scorgendovi solo ciò che aveva stabilito di vedere. Nel rifletterci di nuovo, invece, ebbe la netta sensazione che la sua prima impressione fosse stata corretta. Riprese ad analizzare il resto della serata, a caccia di ulteriori dettagli che confermassero la sua tesi. Il modo in cui Potter lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, senza che ve ne fosse alcun bisogno, per condurlo al loro tavolo d’angolo. Il calore della sua gamba premuta contro il ginocchio di Draco. Le sue dita che lo aveva sfiorato, indugiando un po’ ogni volta, quando gli aveva consegnato una nuova pinta.

E poi la chiacchierata sul Quidditch. Draco si interruppe a metà di un incantesimo. Merlino, come aveva fatto a non capire? Aveva sostenuto di tifare per i Kestrals poiché il verde gli donava, e Potter aveva ribattuto che se quella era l’unica ragione, allora avrebbe dovuto preferire i Tornado. Sul momento, aveva dato per scontato che Potter si stesse comportando da idiota, confondendo i colori delle due squadre. Ma l’attimo successivo aveva assunto l’espressione di uno felice di sprofondare sotto terra, se solo il pavimento si fosse aperto e lo avesse ingoiato per intero… Forse non aveva affatto confuso i colori delle due squadre. Forse, nella sua tipica maniera poco chiara, aveva solamente tentato di dirgli: “Credo che tu stia meglio in blu”.

La mente di Draco era ormai altrove, intanto che disattivava l’incantesimo sullo stipite della porta di quel salottino, agendo di fatto per puro istinto.

Forse la sua stupida cotta per Potter non era non corrisposta, come aveva ipotizzato. E se anche Potter fosse stato attratto da lui…? Nella trappola-forno, però, non aveva detto una parola. Ma, in fondo, non lo aveva fatto nemmeno Draco. Con un certo accanimento, Draco esaminò con attenzione le ultime due settimane, soppesò ogni frase, ogni espressione, ogni piccolo tocco accidentale.

Serrò le labbra e disarmò una parete, pronta a collassare su chiunque vi fosse passato vicino nell’attraversare la stanza. Avanzò lentamente sul tappeto, per osservare il lampadario che, colpito dai suoi incanti diagnostici, era diventato rosso.

Distratto in parte dai pensieri su Potter e in parte dal lampadario, non si accorse subito del debole formicolio magico che avvertiva alle piante dei piedi. Lanciò un Sortilegio Scudo appena in tempo, mentre il tappeto si animava e tentava di avvolgerlo con rami cosparsi di spine acuminate. I rami divennero via via più grandi e minacciosi, e colpirono lo scudo con tale violenza da far vibrare l’aria al suo interno. Le orecchie di Draco rimbombarono dolorosamente.

Era in trappola. Non poteva disattivare il tappeto senza abbassare lo Scudo, e non poteva abbassare lo Scudo senza finire in mille pezzi. Aveva un’unica possibilità, e cioè indovinare quale contro-maledizione avrebbe disarmato la trappola, per poi eseguirla all’istante. Le contro-maledizioni più probabili erano due, una se la maledizione era opera di Alecto, l’altra se invece era stata escogitata da Amycus. Draco rifletté velocemente, valutando i vantaggi di ciascuna. Alecto o Amycus, Aletto o Amycus?

Alecto.

Prese un respiro profondo, si concentrò, e _scostò_ l’incantesimo, respingendo allo stesso tempo, nella frazione di secondo necessaria a calare lo Scudo, i rami che tentavano di colpirlo. Agitò la bacchetta per aria, con i rami che si proiettavano di nuovo verso di lui, e urlò la contro-maledizione. Uno dei rami lo ferì al volto, appena sopra lo zigomo, prima di sbriciolarsi e ricadere a terra in un mucchietto di filamenti colorati.

Draco rimase immobile nel mezzo della stanza, con il cuore che gli martellava, l’adrenalina che ancora scorreva stridendo nelle vene, e i nervi tesi come le corde di un violino. Deglutì, fece un respiro profondo e quindi un altro, e provò a scacciare dalla mente l’immagine del suo corpo disteso, impotente e sanguinante su quel tappeto polveroso, con nessuno che se ne sarebbe preoccupato fino all’ora di pranzo del giorno seguente. Portò lentamente una mano al volto, abbassandola solo il tanto necessario per poter sbirciare il lucido sangue che ora gli macchiava la punta delle dita. Emise un sospiro sussultante.

«Fanculo.»

Non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere. Aveva trascorso anni, a disattivare le trappole contenute nei rifugi, e non era mai accaduto. Maledetto Potter. Maledetto _Harry_. Stabilì di ricorrere all’Occlumanzia, cosa che non faceva dai tempi della guerra, per relegare in un angolo tutte le sue insicurezze, le paure e le preoccupazioni e le domande e i dubbi, e quel terrificante e al contempo meraviglioso piccolo seme di speranza, e costruirvi attorno un muro. Riuscì a schiarirsi la mente, a tornare obiettivo e analitico e pronto a terminare il restante lavoro.

Finì di mettere il rifugio in sicurezza in poco meno di due ore.

Sarebbe potuto rientrare al Ministero, a redigere un rapporto sulla conclusione dell’incarico, per poi riprendere a compilare le sue personali mappe e statistiche, quelle che gli consentivano di scovare nuovi rifugi, e nuove tipologie di trappole, da incrociare in seguito con i risultati precedenti, e infine etichettare il tutto. Era stato certamente uno dei Carrow, e gli indizi puntavano indiscutibilmente su Alecto ma, per esserne completamente sicuro, avrebbe prima dovuto ricontrollare gli altri rifugi che le aveva attribuito.

Draco però si sentiva ancora nervoso, in seguito al suo quasi-incidente con la trappola-tappeto, e _vitale_ , e avvertiva l’impellente bisogno di agire. Così, per capriccio, si Materializzò al centro di un bosco silenzioso, davanti a una minuscola baita. Era sul serio di dimensioni ridotte, composta solamente da un’ampia stanza frontale, una piccola cucina che fungeva anche da sala da pranzo, due camere da letto, più una soffitta e una cantina ingombra di ciarpame. Aveva realizzato lui quel rifugio, ed era il suo preferito. Durante la guerra, vi aveva trascorso molto più tempo che in tutti gli altri, a creare e disfare trappole come un indemoniato, e senza mai farne parola ad anima viva. Fantasticare su quel luogo lo aveva aiutato negli ultimi e terribili mesi. Pensare cioè di avere un posto in cui andare, qualora fosse scappato. Si recava in quella casetta tutte le volte che poteva, ad aggiungere incantesimi di guardia su incantesimi di guardia, a stratificare barriere protettive, finché non avessero cominciato a fondersi insieme in un unico e solido muro di magia.

Dopo la guerra, aveva impiegato tre giorni per smantellare tutto, e lasciare solamente un forte Repello Babbanum e un lieve incantesimo di guardia, sottile come una ragnatela, il cui intento non era tenere lontani gli intrusi ma semplicemente avvisarlo, nell’eventualità che qualcuno si fosse avvicinato alla casa. Aveva confessato tutto ciò che sapeva sugli altri rifugi e la loro ubicazione, subito dopo essere stato ammesso al corso di addestramento Auror, ma aveva tenuto per sé quel luogo. Gli apparteneva.

Draco agitò la bacchetta e la sua barriera scintillò per un istante alla luce del sole pomeridiano, che filtrava obliqua tra gli alberi. Era intatta. La baita era ancora sua e soltanto sua.

Le assi in legno che rivestivano il portico emisero un sordo scricchiolio, quando le attraversò, e la porta cigolò non appena la spinse. All’interno, l’aria era umida e puzzava di muffa, sapeva insomma di foglie bagnate, esattamente come la prima volta in cui aveva messo piede lì dentro. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, inalando in profondità quell’odore, e tornando a essere il ragazzino spaventato, che annegava nella paura, nella confusione, nell’orrore e nel rimpianto.

Draco aprì gli occhi, allontanò quelle sensazioni, si tirò su le maniche e iniziò a lanciare incantesimi.

 

****

 

Il sabato sera, Harry bussò piano alla porta del piccolo cottage di Ron e Hermione. Pochi istanti dopo, udì i passi pesanti di Ron riecheggiare per il corridoio, quindi la porta si aprì.

«Tempismo perfetto» disse. «Hermione ha quasi finito.»

«È arrivato Harry?» La voce di Hermione giunse dal fondo del corridoio. «Sono qui!»

Harry seguì il suono della sua voce fino alla spaziosa cucina, dove Hermione aveva appena estratto dal forno una teglia fumante.

«Tempismo perfetto» esclamò, poggiando la teglia sul ripiano della cucina, e si voltò per abbracciarlo.

Per alcuni minuti, vi fu un certo trambusto, mentre tutti e tre apparecchiavano la tavola e riempivano piatti e bicchieri, cosa che fece sentire Harry come parte di una famiglia, quel tipo di sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima di andare a Hogwarts.

Prese posto a tavola davanti al suo piatto colmo di pollo, tenere carote al forno e spesse fette di pane caldo imburrato. Hermione gli servì anche l’insalata e Ron una pinta di birra, quindi anche loro si sedettero a tavola con lui, e Harry non riuscì a pensare a nessun altro luogo in cui avrebbe preferito essere, se non esattamente quello, con i suoi amici.

«Allora, Harry, Ron mi ha raccontato di ieri sera.»

Harry quasi si strozzò con il suo boccone di pollo al forno. «Ah, sì?»

«Ovviamente. Devi ammettere che è strano» disse lei, trafiggendo una carota con la forchetta.

Harry fissò inorridito Ron, che intervenne subito nella conversazione.

«Non sei d’accordo, Harry? Non trovi anche tu che Malfoy che si comporta gentilmente sia strano? Siamo stati insieme per tutta la sera senza affatturarci a vicenda. Non credevo sarebbe mai potuto accadere» rispose rapidamente Ron, rivolgendo a Harry uno sguardo d’intesa.

Harry si rilassò impercettibilmente. «Oh. Giusto, sì. Davvero strano. Ma non è stato affatto male, in realtà.»

«Mi sembra quasi impossibile» commentò Hermione. «Era talmente insopportabile a scuola. E poi ho letto gli articoli su di lui. Ricordo quanto fosse vanesio, e i giornale lo hanno dipinto come un vero incubo.»

«Oh, ma può esserlo ancora» concordò Harry. «Un paio di volte, questa settimana, siamo quasi venuti alle mani.» Fece una pausa e masticò un boccone di insalata. «I giornali però esagerano, proprio come fanno con me. Definirlo in quel modo è eccessivo. Non è più quello di una volta.»

«Ieri sera è stato surreale» proseguì Ron. «Sarei quasi pronto a scommettere che Malfoy sia cresciuto sul serio.»

Smisero di parlare di Draco quando Hermione continuò dicendo quanto le dispiacesse, di essersi persa quella serata, e di quanto fosse invece contenta di aver terminato con il turno di notte, e di poter uscire con loro il venerdì successivo. Quindi prese a lamentarsi di un collega particolarmente irritante, e a quel punto anche Ron si lamentò di Smith, e Harry realizzò, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, che, al contrario, lui non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi. Con Heppner come partner dominava quel genere di chiacchiere. Con Draco gli rimaneva ben poco da dire, se non: “Non fa che sistemare le mie cartelle e riordinarmi la scrivania”.

Gli restava anche: “Si prende gioco di me per i vestiti che porto”, ma persino Hermione non faceva che dargli il tormento, affinché indossasse qualcosa di diverso dalle solite felpe, magliette e jeans. E poi anche Ron si prendeva gioco di lui per tutto il tempo.

In fondo avrebbe potuto aggiungere: “Non riesco a smettere di pensare di baciarlo, o di toccare quei capelli, o i suoi piedi eleganti e le caviglie perfette”, ma, chissà perché, dubitava che con quell’affermazione avrebbe riscosso la loro comprensione.

Dopo aver sparecchiato si spostarono in salotto, Hermione però pareva sul punto di addormentarsi, e così Harry decise di congedarsi.

«Ti accompagno fuori» disse Ron, intanto che Hermione tornava in cucina. «Ehi, perché non vai a letto? Hai cucinato, ai piatti ci penso io.»

Hermione sorrise. «Sei adorabile» rispose, e premette un rapido bacio sulla guancia di Ron. «Buonanotte, Harry.»

Non appena Hermione si fu dileguata al piano superiore, Ron fece strada verso la porta d’ingresso. Non salutò Harry sulla soglia, ma si unì a lui in veranda, e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle.

«È matta. Ha fatto il doppio turno a lavoro, dopo aver dormito non più di quattro ore, quindi ha pulito la casa, fatto la spesa e cucinato per noi, e pensa che io sia adorabile solo perché mi sono offerto di lanciare un paio di incantesimi di pulizia sui piatti.»

«Non è per lo sforzo di gettare qualche incantesimo di pulizia, ma perché ti preoccupi per lei» disse Harry, e rise per lo sguardo stupito che gli rivolse Ron. «Parla anche con me, sai? Ed è piacevole avere qualcuno che si prende cura di te quando sei stanco.»

Ron annuì, ma rimase in silenzio. Harry sapeva cosa stesse cercando di dire.

«Domani pomeriggio ho un impegno, perciò non verrò a pranzo alla Tana. Scusati con tua madre da parte mia» disse all’improvviso e allungò un passo allontanandosi dal portico.

«D’accordo» rispose Ron. «Ma… a proposito di ieri sera…»

Benché Harry avesse intuito dove l’amico intendesse andare a parere, non si sentiva ancora disposto ad affrontare la questione. Per un momento, prese in considerazione l’idea di ignorare Ron e andarsene, ma così avrebbe soltanto peggiorato le cose. Perciò sospirò e tornò indietro, dopo aver infilato le mani nella tasca della sua felpa.

«Cosa a proposito di ieri sera?»

Ron incrociò le braccia al petto e inarcò le sopracciglia in una smorfia che indicava chiaramente a Harry che non ci sarebbe cascato. «Ciò di cui abbiamo parlato? Alla fine? Tu che sei attratto da Malfoy?» chiese seccamente.

Harry sospirò di nuovo. «Oh. Giusto. Quello.»

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Ron, ne osservò l’espressione tesa, e previde tutte le possibile domande, le ramanzine e le occhiatacce che l’altro gli avrebbe probabilmente riservato. E davvero Harry non aveva voglia di affrontarlo. Con Draco non sarebbero approdati da nessuna parte, eppure era bello anche solamente _pensarci_. Non avvertiva una tale, feroce nostalgia verso qualcuno da secoli. Quel genere di nostalgia che ti spinge a credere di non poter scegliere, fra Draco e la necessità di respirare. E sì, fra loro non ci sarebbe mai – _e poi mai_ – stato nulla, ma che importanza aveva? Non poteva semplicemente godersi quelle sensazioni finché fossero durate?

Così rivolse a Ron un sorriso imbarazzato e gli diede la risposta che l’amico desiderava sentire.

«Sì, a proposito di quello. Direi che è stata colpa di qualche drink di troppo e di una giornata pesante. O più precisamente lo considero attraente, è vero, ma avevi ragione. È pur sempre Malfoy.»

Ron si rilassò visibilmente e assestò una pacca sulla spalla di Harry. «Bene, allora. Mi avevi fatto preoccupare, amico.» Sorrise. «Meglio che vada. Se mi spiccio con i piatti, forse riesco a saltare addosso a Hermione prima che si infili nella doccia.»

Harry rise. «Buona fortuna, e tieni per te ogni dettaglio, grazie.»

Ron rientrò in casa e Harry decise di camminare un po’, prima di Smaterializzarsi. Lanciò su di sé un lieve incantesimo di riscaldamento, quindi si avviò per la strada silenziosa. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa, per aver mentito a Ron, se però non lo avesse fatto, l’altro non avrebbe mollato la presa. Non sarebbe dovuto tornare al pub, la sera precedente, ma era brillo e su di giri, dopo la passeggiata con Draco. Aveva sempre reputato Draco attraente, ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse piacergli al di là dell’aspetto fisico.

E, la sera precedente appunto, Draco si era mostrato più _umano_ di quanto lo avesse mai visto, con gli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate a causa del freddo e accaldate per via dell’alcol, con la risata forte e genuina e avvolgente, la mano fredda e ferma in quella di Harry, e il palmo che si adattava così perfettamente al suo da indurlo a lasciarlo andare. Tutti i segreti che Draco aveva svelato, gli avevano donato un alone di vulnerabilità che aveva risvegliato in Harry un forte istinto protettivo.

Ed era stato proprio al termine di quella serata, che Harry aveva realizzato quanto fossero vicini. Quando Draco aveva inclinato il mento verso il basso per una frazione di secondo, e Harry gettato la testa all’indietro e pensato: “Potrei baciarlo. Potrebbe davvero accadere”. Il viso di Draco era rimasto imperturbabile, i suoi occhi però lo avevo tradito, continuando a fissare intensamente la bocca di Harry, e aumentando la sua incredulità e il suo timore. E così Harry si era costretto a un sorriso forzato, e aveva fatto un passo indietro borbottando qualcosa a proposito del rivedersi a lavoro. Draco era stato al gioco, farfugliando una risposta sul lunedì successivo, prima di voltarsi e fuggire per la sua strada.

Un moto acuto di delusione aveva percorso Harry, di fronte all’implicito rifiuto di Draco, ed era stato a quel punto che aveva compreso che l’innocente attrazione che riteneva di provare nei confronti di Draco era in realtà qualcosa di ben più potente. E di ben più pericoloso. Confuso e sbigottito, aveva fatto l’unica cosa che gli era passata per la mente. Era tornato da Ron e aveva confessato tutto. E più Ron aveva tentato di sdrammatizzare, più lui aveva realizzato di volerlo sul serio.

Non che potesse effettivamente succedere, certo.

Harry sospirò. C’era ben poco da fare in quel momento, pensò. Perciò si sarebbe limitato a recarsi in ufficio di lunedì, e a cercare di capire meglio la situazione. Sperava solamente che Draco avesse dimenticato, quanto vicino era stato a baciarlo. O perlomeno che non usasse ciò che era accaduto contro di lui. Harry era sicuro di non poter sopportare di lavorare con Draco che lo teneva di nuovo a distanza. E riteneva di riuscire a essere felice anche con quella fragile amicizia che avevano stabilito di instaurare la sera precedente.

Forse gli sarebbe bastata.

 

****

 

Narcissa era in attesa davanti al camino, quando Draco uscì a mezzogiorno in punto di domenica. Si fermò un istante per spazzolare via la cenere dalla sua veste grigio chiaro – quel giorno aveva ritenuto fosse più adeguato vestirsi in maniera tradizionale, considerato quanto probabilmente fossero sconvolti i suoi genitori a causa degli eventi del venerdì –, prima di incontrare gli occhi di sua madre.

«Non una visita» disse con quel tono severo che faceva sentire Draco come se avesse di nuovo cinque anni. «Non una chiamata via camino. E nemmeno un gufo.» _Ti ho educato meglio di così_ , era la conclusione rimasta inespressa.

Draco fissò il pavimento. «Scusa, mamma.»

Lei sospirò. «E hai anche tagliato i capelli.»

Draco soffocò il bisogno di domandare di nuovo scusa, poiché non era affatto dispiaciuto di aver tagliato i capelli. O perlomeno non del tutto. Harry non aveva per caso blaterato qualcosa a proposito del fatto che stesse meglio con i capelli un po’ più lunghi? Narcissa intanto lo stava osservando, e Draco dovette scacciare frettolosamente tutti quei pensieri su Potter. Non si sarebbe mai abbassata a qualcosa di tanto volgare come la Legilimanzia, eppure, nonostante gli sforzi di Draco per impedirlo, era sempre stata in grado di leggere il suo viso come fosse un libro aperto.

«Suppongo che papà ti abbia raccontato quello che è successo?» chiese, sperando di riuscire a stabilire fino a che punto Lucius fosse arrabbiato verso suo figlio, che era stato costretto a salvare da una trappola nella quale non sarebbe mai dovuto incappare. Draco tentò di non rammentare la breve conversazione che ne era seguita.

«Infatti» disse Narcissa, e si voltò per lasciare la stanza. Draco si affiancò a lei. «Non ne è stato… contento.»

Draco lesse immediatamente tra le righe. Lucius era furioso e il pranzo avrebbe comportato l’ennesima paternale nei confronti di Draco. Gli avrebbe ricordato i suoi doveri verso la famiglia, ribadendo come stesse buttando via la sua vita e deludendo i suoi genitori e l’intera stirpe dei suoi antenati. Di consueto, Lucius attendeva la portata principale, prima di cominciare a elencare i fallimenti di Draco, quel giorno, però, iniziò non appena gli elfi domestici servirono l’insalata.

Per amore di sua madre, Draco tacque, mentre Lucius tirava in ballo anche Potter. E, in ogni caso, Lucius non pareva aspettarsi da lui alcuna risposta, perciò la sua diatriba proseguì ininterrotta. Anche Narcissa rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a gettare di tanto in tanto brevi occhiate preoccupate in direzione di suo figlio, che stava sbocconcellando senza entusiasmo la quaglia con ripieno di funghi. Finalmente Lucius giunse alla conclusione.

«Immagino che tu non abbia cambiato idea» disse, e stavolta sembrò in attesa di una risposta.

«No.»

Lucius sospirò. «Dopo quanto avvenuto con i tuoi partner precedenti, non ti preoccupa ciò che potrebbe accadere se Potter dovesse morire? Cosa credi che ti faranno, a quel punto?»

Draco ripensò alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Harry quel venerdì. «Dubito sappia come si fa a morire» rispose.

Lucius sospirò di nuovo. «Mi auguro che invece tu sia consapevole di quel che stai combinando, Draco.» Si alzò. «Ora, se volete scusarmi, ho un incontro a cui partecipare.»

«Un incontro?» ripeté Draco, non appena suo padre ebbe lasciato la sala.

Narcissa sospirò e contrasse la bocca in una linea sottile, esasperata. «Ogni tanto si diletta trascorrendo del tempo con alcuni suoi sostenitori. Si scambiano piccoli favori. È stata dura per lui, dopo la guerra, quando ha perso gran parte della sua influenza, ma il nome Malfoy conta ancora qualcosa. Suppongo che questi incontri lo facciano sentire utile. Anche se coloro che vi prendono parte non sono altro che funzionari minori del Ministero.» Rivolse uno sguardo fuggevole alla porta dalla quale Lucius era uscito. «Ho idea che stia tentando di riconquistare una qualche posizione all’interno del Ministero, per far tornare tutto come prima.»

Draco infilzò l’ultimo boccone della sua quaglia. «Che genere di favori?» Non riusciva davvero a ipotizzare che cosa potessero volere da Lucius, non dopo la sua caduta in disgrazia e l’abbandono da parte dell’alta società.

«Soprattutto del genere custodito alla Gringott, temo» disse Narcissa con un lieve sospiro. «Non ha più l’influenza di un tempo, ma i galeoni fanno sempre gola, non importa da quella fonte provengano. Sta cercando di riabilitare il buon nome della famiglia nell’unico modo che conosce.» Allungò una mano e la poggiò sul gomito di Draco. «Esattamente come te.»

«Se non teniamo conto del fatto che il mio è un lavoro onesto» sottolineò Draco con più di una punta di amarezza. «Al contrario, lui…»

«Ti andrebbe una passeggiata?» lo interruppe Narcissa. «Ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria fresca. E il tempo oggi è così bello.»

Draco lasciò perdere. E, benché fosse già aprile e sarebbero stati necessari alcuni incantesimi di riscaldamento durante la loro passeggiata, si alzò e offrì il bracciò a sua madre. Lei lo afferrò immediatamente e si diressero verso il giardino.

Camminarono in silenzio, percorrendo un sentiero che curvava dolcemente tra le aiuole. Solo i loro piedi producevano un debole scricchiolio al passaggio sulla ghiaia chiara. Draco osservò la distesa verde dell’ampio prato, e alcuni puntini bianchi che si muovevano in lontananza. I pavoni, probabilmente. Detestava quelle orribili creature. Erano bestie meschine dal pessimo carattere che cagavano ovunque. Ma Lucius aveva insistito affinché rimanessero. Vi erano sempre stati pavoni bianchi che razzolavano per i prati della villa, aveva detto, e così avrebbe continuato a essere. Una volta ereditata la proprietà, Draco li avrebbe fatti fuori con estremo piacere. Dal primo all’ultimo. Senza mostrare alcuna preferenza. Rammentava se stesso bambino, scappare veloce sulle corte gambette, mentre una di quelle dannate bestiacce lo inseguiva e gli beccava le caviglie. Aveva ancora una cicatrice, provocata da una beccata particolarmente feroce.

«Sembri preoccupato» disse Narcissa, intanto che superavano una distesa di tulipani, le cui punte aguzze ammantate di foglie verdi iniziavano a spuntare con determinazione oltre la terra smossa.

«Non più del solito» rispose, con tutta la noncuranza di cui fu capace.

«Draco» lo rimproverò lei teneramente. «Sono tua madre. Non puoi mentirmi.»

E così le raccontò la verità, o meglio una parte di essa, quella che non lo imbarazzava troppo rivelare. Le disse degli articoli diffamatori e delle liti con Potter. Della trappola-forno nella quale erano rimasti rinchiusi il venerdì precedente, e di come, certo che sarebbero morti in quel luogo, avesse confidato a Potter ogni suo segreto. E poi ancora di come Potter, più tardi quella stessa sera, fosse divenuto Harry, tanto che avevano concordato di reputarsi amici, a partire da quel momento, cosa che spaventava Draco terribilmente.

Narcissa rimase in silenzio finché non superarono i cespugli di lillà. «Ricordo quanto fossi sconvolto, quel primo giorno di scuola a Hogwarts. Desideravi talmente tanto essere suo amico.»

«Sì» ribatté Draco sarcastico. «È un sogno che si avvera.»

Narcissa rise, di una risata alta e tintinnante che a Draco rammentò un lampadario, e che lo fece sentire più leggero. Narcissa non rideva quanto invece, a parere di Draco, avrebbe dovuto.

«Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene» disse, stringendogli il braccio un po’ più forte. «Sei figlio di tuo padre, e in quanto tale sei anche intelligente e ambizioso. Ma, cosa ben più importante, sai imparare dai tuoi errori.» Fissò i fiori che adornavano il vasto giardino della villa. «Questa è una lezione che lui non ha mai compreso.»

Draco annuì lentamente. «Sì» disse, con la mente che già vagava altrove.

Con Potter, durante la scuola, aveva commesso un errore dietro l’altro. Draco ripensò ai loro trascorsi, negli anni di Hogwarts. Agli insulti, alle insinuazioni malevole, alle zuffe. Se adesso si guardava indietro, grazie al beneficio dell’età e dell’esperienza, scorgeva solamente i suoi pietosi tentativi di ottenere da Potter un po’ d’attenzione.

Perciò gli sarebbe bastato non dimenticare quegli innumerevoli passi falsi e agire all’opposto, evitando in pratica di vestire di nuovo i panni del “solito stronzo”. Draco ritenne di potercela fare.

 

****

 

Mancavano solo cinque minuti alle quattro del pomeriggio di domenica, quando Harry raggiunse il marciapiede dall’altro lato del numero tre di Privet Drive, nascosto sotto un potente Incantesimo di Disillusione. Attese con pazienza per alcuni istanti.

Alle quattro in punto, la porta del numero quattro di Privet Drive si spalancò, e ne uscì lo zio Vernon. Si fermò per chiuderla alle sue spalle, quindi si avviò per la strada, verso un pub distante appena dieci minuti di cammino, dove avrebbe bevuto esattamente due pinte e guardato la partita che veniva trasmessa nel televisore del locale. Dieci minuti prima delle sei, si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe tornato a casa, arrivando per le sei precise, pronto a sedersi e mangiare la cena che la zia Petunia avrebbe cucinato.

Non pareva aver cambiato le sue abitudine, e Harry sperava che la zia Petunia avesse fatto lo stesso. Una volta che lo zio Vernon fosse uscito, avrebbe messo il bollitore sul fuoco e si sarebbe preparata una tazza di tè. Poi si sarebbe seduta sul divano a leggere qualche capitolo di uno di quegli sciocchi romanzetti rosa. Avrebbe terminato il suo tè entro mezz’ora, e ciò le avrebbe lasciato tutto il tempo necessario per preparare con comodo la cena della domenica.

Ma quel giorno il corpetto che veniva slacciato con ardore avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Harry disattivò l’incantesimo e attraversò la strada. Percorse il vialetto in mattoni e salì i tre scalini fino alla porta d’ingresso, dunque si bloccò e si diede una controllata. Era ben vestito, con un paio di pantaloni grigi, una camicia bianca, e un cardigan di lana rosso. Si era persino sforzato di domare i capelli. Sollevò il pugno, prese un respiro profondo, e infine bussò. Il suono delle nocche sul legno fu appena più forte del battito del suo cuore a ridosso delle costole.

Dopo un lungo momento, durante il quale Harry pensò seriamente che fosse più saggio Smaterializzarsi, una sagoma indistinta comparve oltre il riquadro in vetro della porta. La serratura scattò e la porta si aprì.

«Posso esserle d’aiuto…» cominciò lei cortesemente, poi spalancò la bocca, sbigottita. «Harry.»

Harry spostò il peso del suo corpo da un piede all’altro. «Ehm. Ciao.»

Petunia era proprio come la ricordava, solo con qualche ruga in più e i capelli un po’ più grigi. Per un istante, si fissarono a vicenda, quindi Petunia sbatté le palpebre rapidamente e le buone maniere presero il sopravvento. Scostò la porta.

«Non vuoi entrare?»

Harry lasciò sfuggire il fiato che non si era neppure reso conto di aver trattenuto, e annuì. Entrò e attese che lei chiudesse la porta alle loro spalle.

«Ho appena messo su l’acqua per il tè. Perché non mi aspetti in salotto?» disse Petunia.

Harry annuì di nuovo e andò a sedersi sul divano, intanto che lei si dirigeva in cucina, lungo il corridoio. Sospettava che entrambi avessero bisogno di qualche minuto, per riprendersi dalla sorpresa della sua improvvisa ricomparsa. Inizialmente voleva soltanto sgusciare dentro e prendere ciò per cui era venuto, ma poi la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio. Poiché Petunia era parsa disposta ad accoglierlo, allora avrebbe anche potuto attendere per sentire cosa aveva da dire.

Si guardò attorno, in quella stanza che per lui era familiare ed estranea allo stesso tempo. Sul soffitto si notava ancora la solita crepa, i tappeti però erano nuovi. C’erano anche il medesimo divano, e il tavolino e le poltrone, mentre il televisore doveva essere stato acquistato di recente.

Dopo qualche minuto, Petunia tornò con due tazze di tè e una scatola da scarpe. Poggiò la scatola sul tavolino, porse a Harry una tazza di tè, e si sedette sul lato opposto del divano. Harry non sapeva come proseguire, perciò sorseggiò il suo tè, e scoprì che era di suo gusto.

«Ricordi come prendo il tè» esclamò sbalordito.

«Naturalmente. Con molto zucchero, e anche il latte non è mai abbastanza.» Bevve un sorso dalla sua tazza. «Devo ammettere che vederti qui è stata una vera sorpresa. Ero certa che non ci saremmo mai più incontrati.»

Harry non riuscì a comprendere se attribuisse a quell’ultima affermazione un significato positivo oppure negativo.

«In realtà, non era mia intenzione tornare da queste parti» ammise. «Ma lo scorso venerdì… ho rischiato di morire, e ho avuto una conversazione assurda con qualcuno che sono sempre stato convinto di odiare. Uhm. È stato sul serio… Be’, alla fine ho pensato che sarei potuto passare per… dare un’occhiata.»

Petunia sgranò gli occhi. «Hai rischiato di morire? In un incidente?»

«Una specie. È complicato.» Harry prese un altro sorso di tè. «Svolgo un lavoro pericoloso. E questo genere di incidenti accadono più spesso di quanto vorrei. Uhm. Rischiare la vita, intendo.»

«Che lavoro fai?»

Harry non aveva idea se fosse genuinamente curiosa di saperne di più, o se fosse stato solamente lo stupore a spingerla a domandare, decise comunque di rispondere onestamente: «Lavoro per il Ministero, per la Divisione Auror, nello specifico. Uhm, è un dipartimento che si occupa di far rispettare la legge magica. E mi capita di dover gestire anche missioni ad alto rischio» disse Harry. «Me la cavo piuttosto bene. Be’, quasi sempre.» Nel frattempo, lei aveva iniziato a fissarlo come fanno di solito le persone di fronte a un cane che non conoscono, e di cui ignorano il grado di pericolosità, così chiese: « Come sta Dudley?».

Il viso di Petunia si addolcì immediatamente. «Molto bene. Lavora come contabile e ha appena acquistato un appartamento. Il prossimo anno si sposa.»

«Oh, ma è meraviglioso» replicò Harry, poiché era ciò che avrebbe dovuto dire. «Congratulazioni.»

Petunia si portò la tazza alle labbra, poi però la posò di nuovo sul piattino senza bere. «Sei… Ti vedi con qualcuna?»

Harry esitò, non trovando un modo adeguato per spiegarle che in pratica quasi-frequentava un altro uomo, così si limitò a rispondere: «Ehm, no».

«Ah» esclamò Petunia, e si chiuse in un silenzio imbarazzante.

Harry riprese a sorseggiare il suo tè.

«Io…» cominciò Petunia, e diede un colpetto di tosse. Poggiò la tazza di tè e recuperò la scatola da scarpe. «Non mi aspettavo che tornassi, ma devo confessare che una parte di me ci sperava.»

A dispetto della sua orribile infanzia, a dispetto di tutto, Harry avvertì un fremito di emozione. «Sul serio?»

«Sì» replicò Petunia.

Gli porse la scatola da scarpe, e Harry poggiò la sua tazza da tè sul tavolino e l’afferrò. Qualcosa all’interno scivolò e tintinnò. Harry rimosse il coperchio, e abbassò lo sguardo verso un cumulo di porcellana in frantumi.

Lo riconobbe subito, e come evitarlo, dopo averlo visto per decine di Natali e Pasque e compleanni? Era il piatto decorato con rose dipinte a mano che Petunia riempiva sempre di dolci preparati in casa. Dudley ne rubava spesso qualcuno, quando lei era di schiena, e poi incolpava puntualmente Harry.

«Era di mia nonna» continuò Petunia. «Ho sempre desiderato tramandarlo a Dudley, come regalo di nozze, ma mi è sfuggito, mentre lo stavo lavando e… insomma mi auguravo potessi…» si interruppe e agitò una mano per aria.

Harry osservò di nuovo il contenuto della scatola di scarpe. «Vuoi che lo aggiusti» replicò debolmente. Si sentiva un idiota, perché, per un ridicolo secondo, era stato tanto sciocco da credere che lei fosse stata sinceramente felice di vederlo.

«Se non ti dispiace» disse Petunia.

«Affatto» rispose Harry.

E sorrise. Di un sorriso ampio e fasullo e vagamente tagliente, tanto che Petunia trasalì. Senza tanti complimenti, capovolse la scatola da scarpe sul tavolino, e i frammenti di porcellana si sparsero sul ripiano, alcuni rimbalzarono addirittura sul tappeto rompendosi in pezzi persino più piccoli. Estrasse la bacchetta, la puntò contrò i cocci e abbaiò: « _Reparo_!». I frammenti fluttuarono andando a fondersi di nuovo insieme con un flebile lampo di luce. Harry agguantò il piatto a mezz’aria e lo offrì a Petunia.

«Tieni. È come nuovo.»

«Oh» disse lei, piano, intanto che lo prendeva. Lo girò e rigirò più volte, passando lentamente una mano sulla liscia superficie. «Oh, è perfetto.»

Fissava quello stupido piatto con più amore di quanto avesse mai riservato a Harry nel corso della sua vita, e Harry, per un interminabile momento, non desiderò altro che strapparglielo di mano e romperlo di nuovo. Invece rimise a posto la bacchetta, mandò giù l’ultimo sorso di tè, e si alzò.

«Sarà meglio che vada» disse bruscamente. D’un tratto, voleva solo lasciare quella casa e non farvi più ritorno. «Sono passato solamente per il mio libro.»

Petunia lo guardò, confusa. «Il tuo libro?»

«Sì. Il mio libro. Lo tenevo nascosto nel mio… ripostiglio. Mi piacerebbe riaverlo indietro.»

Petunia adesso lo studiava con timore, stringendo il piatto al petto. «Certamente.»

Harry uscì dal salotto diretto in corridoio, e Petunia smise di accarezzare il suo piatto per seguirlo con lo sguardo. Harry aprì la porticina e infilò la testa dentro il ripostiglio. Era polveroso, e ingombro di scatole, e buio, e mille ricordi dolorosi, di lui che piangeva e si sentiva affamato e non amato e rifiutato, minacciarono di travolgerlo. Inciampò all’indietro, ma si appoggiò subito alla parete opposta e cercò di riprendere fiato. Provò ad avanzare di nuovo, i suoi piedi però si rifiutarono di obbedire.

Eccolo lì, un Auror di ventiquattro anni, nonché il Salvatore del dannato Mondo Magico, incapace di entrare in uno insulso e innocuo ripostiglio. Si voltò e notò Petunia che lo squadrava, con un’espressione a metà tra il disgusto e il senso di colpa, e Harry avvertì il suo volto avvampare di vergogna e di rabbia. Avrebbe voluto afferrarla, scuoterla e urlare: “Questo è quello che mi hai fatto. Riesci a comprendere cosa mi hai fatto?”. Invece tirò fuori la bacchetta e ringhiò: « _Accio_ libro!».

Un piccolo libro logoro saltò dal fondo del ripostiglio e Harry lo acciuffò facilmente. Ripose la bacchetta e si girò di nuovo verso sua zia.

«Me ne vado.»

Lei lo scrutava di nuovo come fosse un cane estraneo, perciò gli fece strada in direzione della porta con pochi movimenti bruschi. «Sì, sono d’accordo» disse Petunia, con quel tono di voce pacato che probabilmente reputava accomodante. «È stato bello rivederti, Harry. Ma faresti bene a non tornare.» Aprì la porta.

Harry superò la soglia. «Credimi» disse, sorpreso dal suo stesso tono non furioso ma quasi dimesso. «Non ne ho la minima intenzione.»


	7. Chapter 7

Alle nove in punto di lunedì mattina, Draco entrò nell’ufficio di Shacklebolt. Senza dire una parola, porse al suo capo la pila di rapporti su ciò che era avvenuto il venerdì precedente, e il successivo sabato mattina, e attesa con ansia intanto che Shacklebolt leggeva. Shacklebolt studiò con calma la documentazione, aggrottando sempre di più le scure sopracciglia fino a formare un cipiglio.

Alla fine lasciò cadere i documenti sul ripiano della scrivania e fissò Draco, che si sforzò di non agitarsi sotto quello sguardo penetrante. Sporse appena il mento e serrò la mascella.

«Il primo incidente è accaduto venerdì?» chiese Shacklebolt.

Draco annuì laconico. «Sì, signore.»

«Allora ti spiacerebbe spiegarmi perché, Auror Malfoy, ne vengo a conoscenza soltanto adesso?» Il tono di Shacklebolt era basso e pericoloso.

«Signore» disse Draco con cautela. «Ho ritenuto fosse meglio parlarle degli eventi di venerdì di persona. E avrei anche una proposta per evitare che questo genere di incidenti si ripeta. Vede, in una squadra che funziona correttamente entrambe le parti devono poter fare affidamento sull’altro senza alcuna riserva. E benché mi fidi dell’Auror Potter in qualsiasi altra situazione, ritengo che, quando si tratta di lavorare all’interno di un rifugio, non sia…»

«Ti fidi di lui?» lo interruppe Shacklebolt. Le sue dita ticchettavano sul ripiano della scrivania, uno-due-tre-quattro.

«Certo che mi fido di lui. È Harry Potter» rispose Draco, con un pizzico di irritazione nella voce. Deglutì e sussultò interiormente.

Si aspettava che il suo sfogo avrebbe condotto a un rapido rimprovero. Invece Shacklebolt lo guardava con inaspettata e pacata soddisfazione. Draco non fece in tempo a soffermarsi sulla sua espressione, che Shacklebolt esclamò: «Continua, forza».

Draco ricominciò con il discorsetto che si era mentalmente ripetuto dal principio di quella mattina. «Come stavo dicendo, l’Auror Potter non ha le competenze necessarie perché io possa lavorare in sicurezza durante la disattivazione degli incantesimi di guardia e delle trappole allestite dai Mangiamorte nei loro vecchi rifugi. Se continuerà a farmi da partner, dovrà probabilmente accompagnarmi in più di un incarico di questo tipo. Ho quindi bisogno di ampliare le sue conoscenze in materia, così che possa rendersi effettivamente utile.» Draco prese una seconda cartella di documenti e la allungò verso la scrivania. «Ho stilato il programma delle lezioni che intendo impartirgli, gli obiettivi e il tempo necessario per conseguirli, nonché i fattori di rischio e il luogo che ho scelto per mettere in pratica la sua formazione. Manca solo la sua approvazione, signore.»

Shacklebolt sfogliò piano quella nuova cartella e, dopo alcuni minuti, la mise da parte e fissò Draco con calma. «Sembra tutto in ordine. Ebbene, Auror Malfoy, approvo la tua richiesta.»

Draco annuì rapidamente. Non si era aspettato che Shacklebolt cedesse tanto in fretta, ma era accaduto. Finalmente qualcosa sembrava girare per il verso giusto. «Grazie, signore.»

Draco si voltò per andarsene.

«Un’ultima cosa» disse Shacklebolt. «Non appena arriva Harry, fallo venire qui, nel mio ufficio. Ho un paio di cose di cui discutere con lui.»

Draco annuì. «Ovviamente.»

 

****

 

Che Harry e Draco avessero pattuito di diventare amici evidentemente non impediva loro di urlarsi a vicenda.

«E ho dovuto scoprire da Kingsley che il mio partner ha proseguito il lavoro a mia insaputa!»

Affermazione che, detta da Harry, suonava fin troppo pretenziosa, considerato che Kingsley lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio per discutere di eventuali colpe imputabili a Draco riguardo ciò che era accaduto il venerdì precedente, mentre Harry aveva tentato, con non poche difficoltà, di assumersi ogni responsabilità. Alla fine Kingsley aveva sospirato, nel modo in cui soleva sospirava quando pareva pensare che Harry si stesse deliberatamente comportando in maniera ostinata, e quindi gli aveva consigliato di tenere a freno il suo caratterino. La frase “vigilanza costante” non era mai stata pronunciata, ma chiaramente sottintesa. Harry aveva provato a convincere il suo capo che Malfoy era innocente, e Kingsley aveva ribattuto con la solita solfa ormai trita e ritrita sul suo passato da Mangiamorte, e sulla predilezione mostrata dalla sua famiglia per le Arti Oscure. Era stata una conversazione lunga e frustrante per entrambi.

«Non ho agito alle tue spalle, Potter. Altrimenti avrei evitato di parlarne» insistette Draco incrociando le braccia al petto, e Harry ebbe voglia di colpirlo. A quanto pareva, essere amico dell’idiota non significava smettere di desiderare di assestargli un bel pugno sul muso. Fantastico.

«Ma _non_ ne hai parlato con me. È stato Kingsley a raccontarmi che sei tornato al rifugio per concludere il lavoro da solo!»

«Be’, ma avevo in mente di farlo» replicò Draco. «E non mi serve certo il tuo aiuto, per portare a termine un incarico del genere. Che anzi si rivela di gran lunga più facile, quando non devo badare a un imbecille _incapace di seguire delle semplici istruzioni_.»

«Non ho mai detto che avessi bisogno del mio aiuto» sbottò Harry, ignorando l’insulto dell’altro. «Ma soltanto che non avresti dovuto farlo da solo. Hai smantellato una sfilza di maledizioni davvero oscure. E se qualcosa fosse andato storto?»

«Sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela, te lo garantisco. Ho svolto compiti simili da solo per ben sei anni.»

Harry si infilò le mani in tasca, così da evitare qualunque gesto stupido, come avvolgerle intorno al collo di Draco e _stringere_. «Be’, talvolta un singolo errore è sufficiente, non credi?»

Draco fece una smorfia, che sottintendeva quanto trovasse Harry ridicolo. «Sto bene, Potter, non è successo niente.»

Ed eccolo lì, che mentiva. Il suo tono era diventato di poco più noncurante, e lo sguardo si era spostato velocemente verso un punto indistinto a destra della testa di Harry. Harry lo scrutò in silenzio per un istante.

«Bugiardo!» urlò Harry. «Sei un bugiardo, Malfoy!»

Draco si ritrasse all’indietro e spalancò gli occhi un attimo prima di riportare rapidamente lo sguardo di lato. «Io non sono…»

«Bugiardo!» urlò Harry di nuovo. «Che cosa è successo? So che è successo qualcosa, e so che non smetterò di darti il tormento finché non me lo dirai.» Incrociò le braccia al petto, imitando la posa di Draco.

Per alcuni secondi, Draco si limitò a fissarlo. Poi sospirò e abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi. «D’accordo, d’accordo. Ho valutato scorrettamente una trappola, tutto qui. Mi sono lasciato… distrarre da una questione, intanto che smantellavo le maledizioni e una mi è sfuggita. Come puoi constatare, sto _bene_.»

«Che cosa è successo?» ripeté Harry, adesso con tono più dolce.

«Dei tralci magici sono spuntati da un tappeto. Un orribile straccio di cattivo gusto decorato con delle rose, che erano state incantate per prendere vita e attaccarmi. Ho gettato la contro-maledizione e posto fine alla faccenda.» Draco si mosse leggermente. «Sto bene» insistette con fin troppa convinzione.

Harry poté leggere tra le righe. «Quindi non stai bene?»

Draco si studiò le punte delle scarpe, lucide e nere. «Ci sono… andato più vicino di quanto avrei voluto.»

Harry interpretò la frase di Malfoy come un: “sono quasi morto di nuovo”.

«Ma non capisci? Ecco perché sono tanto sconvolto. Che tu ci creda o no, io non ti voglio affatto morto» esclamò Harry sforzandosi di non urlare. «Draco, intendo aiutarti.»

Draco sollevò lo sguardo. «È quello che sto cercando di farti comprendere. Shacklebolt non ti ha parlato delle esercitazioni?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Forse. A essere onesti, ricordo molto poco di quanto ha blaterato dopo avermi riferito che eri tornato da solo al rifugio per concludere il lavoro.» Aveva l’impressione di rammentare qualcosa a proposito di una serie di esercitazioni supplementari, ma ricordava soprattutto il continuo inveire dell’altro, probabilmente a discapito di Malfoy. Davvero Harry non capiva perché Kingsley si accanisse a quel modo nell’incolpare Draco di tutto, persino dopo che Harry si era preso ogni colpa per ciò che era avvenuto quel venerdì.

Draco annuì. «Come ti accennavo, per me è più semplice smantellare un rifugio senza doverti al contempo fare da balia. E…» continuò sollevando la voce prima che Harry avesse l’opportunità di interromperlo. «Questo significa che dovrai addestrarti per evitare di essere un peso.» Fece una pausa e si strinse nelle spalle. «Sarà una buona cosa, avere una mano d’aiuto.»

«Mi addestrerai a smantellare tutta quella magia nera?» chiese Harry. Improvvisamente le preoccupazioni di Kingsley acquisirono un senso. Per un istante, Harry si pentì di aver ribattuto con tanto fervore, poiché dal punto di vista di Kingsley era facile supporre che Draco stesse tramando qualcosa di molto brutto.

«Vedi altri Mangiamorte disposti a tenerti per mano?» rispose Draco.

Suo malgrado, Harry abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo a fissare le mani di Draco, e non poté impedirsi di ripensare a quel palmo premuto sul suo al pub, il venerdì precedente. Si impose di smetterla di guardare in basso e di riportare invece gli occhi sul viso di Draco, quindi si schiarì la gola, e si augurò che le guance non fossero davvero accaldate come le sentiva. «Quando si comincia?»

Draco sorrise. «Non appena saremo sul posto.»

Una Smaterializzazione Congiunta dopo, Harry si ritrovò in piedi in un bosco a scrutare una piccola baita in legno.

«Qualche spiegazione, prima di iniziare» disse Draco, assumendo quel tono serioso ma vivace che Harry sapeva annunciare una sorta di conferenza. Hermione agiva esattamente allo stesso modo, quando si accingeva a parlare di qualcosa cui teneva sul serio. «Ti ho già parlato in precedenza dei rifugi. Lo scorso venerdì avrei dovuto essere più preciso, meno superficiale, ma ho dato per scontato che fossi in grado di seguire delle banali indicazioni.»

«Scusa» mormorò Harry e Draco agitò una mano con noncuranza, apparentemente troppo preso dal suono della propria voce per perdere tempo con le scuse altrui.

«Ogni rifugio ha lo scopo di mantenere lontani gli intrusi. E, nel caso in cui riuscissero a entrare, le trappole servono a dare al Mangiamorte che vi si è nascosto un vantaggio iniziale sufficiente a consentirgli di mettersi in salvo. Qualora un Mangiamorte dovesse avere l’esigenza di utilizzare un rifugio, egli lancerà un incantesimo che traccerà un percorso sicuro all’interno della casa e lo condurrà a una stanza priva di trappole. Perciò, nell’eventualità in cui fosse ferito o incapace di difendersi, non sarebbe costretto a schivare o disattivare trabocchetti. Se poi nel rifugio fosse presente un congegno a tempo, il contatore non si avvierà fin tanto che il Mangiamorte non avrà abbandonato il percorso sicuro o la stanza priva di trappole.»

«Ha senso» annuì Harry.

«Ai fini di questa esercitazione ho eliminato il percorso sicuro e la stanza priva di trappole, poiché il nostro scopo non è evitare i trabocchetti ma disattivarli, e la baita è troppo piccola per poterne sprecare un’intera stanza» proseguì Draco. «Ho supposto che la cosa migliore fosse cominciare ad analizzare i punti del rifugio che con più probabilità nascondono una maledizione. Ho dunque posizionato una serie di trappole in quei luoghi nei quali solitamente sono presenti anche in un vero rifugio. Nessuna delle maledizioni che ho utilizzato è letale.»

«Grazie tante» mormorò Harry, intanto che osservava avidamente la baita.

Era certo che Draco avrebbe continuato a ciarlare per un altro po’, e fu colto di sorpresa quando invece disse: «Fatti sotto» agitando una mano in direzione della baita.

Harry lo guardò con sospetto. «Tutto qui? Solo un fatti sotto e buona fortuna?»

«Non ricordo di averti augurato buona fortuna ma, se ci tieni tanto, perché no. Buona fortuna.»

«Sul serio posso farmi sotto e basta?» Harry faticava a credere che Draco, lo stesso uomo che aveva trascorso ore a sistemare e organizzare il suo schedario, che al mattino lo rimproverava per un solo minuto di ritardo, che snocciolava norme e regolamenti in ogni occasione e che coordinava alla perfezione i suoi abiti incluse le dannate _mutande_ , quando si trattava di insegnare qualcosa assumesse un atteggiamento trascurato alla… Hagrid. Il “fatti sotto” non aveva funzionato particolarmente bene in Cura delle Creature Magiche, e Draco fra tutti avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Draco scrollò le spalle con espressione indifferente. «Come ti dicevo, non c’è nulla di letale là dentro. E tu mi sembri il tipo di persona che apprende meglio sperimentando.»

Su quel punto Harry aveva davvero ben poco da ribattere, perché era sul serio quel tipo di persona, e se Draco sosteneva che all’interno della baita non vi era niente di pericoloso, be’, non gli restava che fidarsi. Così si limitò ad annuire, intanto che raggiungeva le scale e percorreva le assi usurate del portico. Afferrò la maniglia. Non appena le dita di Harry si chiusero intorno alla manopola, Draco, con aria distratta, si portò le mani alle orecchie.

Il forte boato fece arretrare Harry di un paio di passi e, per una manciata di secondi, riuscì solamente a barcollare come un ubriaco. Con una mano si sorreggeva la testa, mentre con l’altra si reggeva alla parete della baita. Recuperò un po’ di equilibrio e si raddrizzò, stordito. Qualcuno stava fischiando nelle vicinanze, e a Harry furono necessari un paio di minuti per comprendere che quel fischio era solo nelle sue orecchie.

«MA CHE CAZZO, MALFOY?»

Draco, il bastardo, gli rivolse un ampio e allegro sorriso e disse qualcosa. O perlomeno Harry suppose che avesse detto qualcosa. La sua bocca si era mossa ma Harry non era riuscito a sentire nulla al di là del costante ronzio nelle sue orecchie.

«NON SENTO UNA FOTTUTA PAROLA DI QUELLO CHE STAI… SUL SERIO, MALFOY, E CHE CAZZO!»

La bocca di Draco si mosse di nuovo.

«STO MEDITANDO DI AMMAZZARTI» urlò Harry.

E lo avrebbe fatto per davvero. Doveva solo attendere che la testa smettesse di girargli così da potersi allontanare dalla parete della baita senza cadere. La bocca di Draco si mosse ancora, intanto che agitava la bacchetta, e il brusio alla testa e alle orecchie di Harry cessò.

«Che cazzo» disse un’altra volta, poiché non poteva non ripeterlo.

Draco lo raggiunse sul portico. «Ti avevo avvisato che le porte nascondono sempre una trappola. Una Fattura Rimbombante è una giornata di sole primaverile se paragonata al genere di maledizioni che si trovano di consueto in un vero rifugio.»

Harry lo guardò in cagnesco e tentò di tenere a mente che non gli era consentito colpire il suo partner. «Hai affermato che non mi sarei imbattuto in nulla di pericoloso.»

«No. Ho detto niente di letale, e infatti non sei morto, giusto?» sottolineò Draco. «L’obiettivo di questa esercitazione è prepararti ad affrontare una situazione reale. È dunque necessario che un fallimento comporti delle conseguenze.»

«Ed era davvero essenziale farmi saltare i timpani?»

«Avrei dovuto inserire un Incantesimo di Benvenuto, allora? O magari un bell’Incantesimo Solleticante?» Draco inarcò le sopracciglia. «Solamente un pericolo concreto fornisce un _forte incentivo_ che induce a evitare i comportamenti a rischio.»

«Fammi capire bene, perché voglio essere assolutamente certo di aver compreso a fondo le tue intenzioni» disse Harry. «Dovrei infilarmi là dentro, dove hai disseminato la peggiore merda…»

«Forti incentivi» lo corresse Draco. «Ho disseminato dei forti incentivi per impedirti di agire come un idiota.»

«Sei uno stronzo» ribatté Harry. «Che ha disseminato _forti incentivi_ per spingermi a prenderlo a pugni.»

Draco si accigliò. «Ti stai dimostrando molto infantile.»

«Sono appena stato assordato. In realtà, mi sto contenendo» scattò Harry.

Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo. « _Temporaneamente_ assordato. Sul serio, Potter, non credi di essere un tantino melodrammatico? Forza, entra e falla finita.»

«Così da beccarmi come un cretino tutte le altre maledizioni che hai piazzato lì dentro?»

«Il punto sarebbe tentare di scansarle.» Draco fu in procinto di roteare di nuovo gli occhi al cielo ma si trattenne. Harry però intuì ugualmente che moriva dalla voglia di farlo e ringhiò di frustrazione.

«E in che modo dovrei riuscirci?»

«Per individuare le maledizioni basteranno dei normali incantesimi diagnostici. Non sono così crudele da ricorrere alle maledizioni più complesse durante il tuo primo addestramento. Tenta con i soliti incantesimi e dovresti cavartela.» Draco sembrava vagamente esasperato.

Harry lo fissò e sollevò la bacchetta spalancando la porta. Stava per entrare, ma si fermò e lanciò prima alcuni incantesimi diagnostici. Il terzo, gettato sul pavimento poco oltre la porta, fece brillare quest’ultimo di rosso. Harry guardò Draco che gli rivolse un piccolo cenno di approvazione.

Si accovacciò appena fuori la porta e si sporse lievemente in avanti per vedere meglio. Il pavimento non mostrava nulla, se non un po’ di polvere. Lanciò un altro incantesimo e ottenne un nuovo barlume rosso.

«È in quella porzione di pavimento?» chiese e sollevò lo sguardo verso Draco.

Il viso di Draco si illuminò in un sorrisetto compiaciuto. «Sì, esatto. Sei in grado di stabilire di cosa si tratta?»

Harry socchiuse gli occhi e agitò ancora la bacchetta. Adesso che sapeva cosa cercare, percepiva chiaramente la maledizione posizionata su alcune assi, ma era incapace di aggiungere altro. Scosse la testa. «Mi dispiace, non sono mai stato un granché in queste cose.»

Draco si chinò accanto a lui e il suo gomito sfiorò il braccio di Harry, mentre allungava la banchetta verso quell’incantesimo sconosciuto. Stavolta i fili della magia si illuminarono e rimasero incandescenti. Puntò la bacchetta. «Riesci a vederlo? È il riflesso dei movimenti compiuti dalla bacchetta. Eccolo lì. Somiglia un po’ alla Legilimanzia. Se ordini alla tua mente di _spingere_ e andare oltre, potrai seguirlo arretrando fino a coglierne l’intenzione iniziale.»

«Che roba era, quello che hai appena eseguito?» domandò Harry. «Non era un normale incantesimo diagnostico.»

Per un attimo, Draco si limitò a fissarlo. «Sì, Potter, non era un normale incantesimo diagnostico.» Aveva assunto di nuovo quel tono, di quando lo trattava da imbecille. «Come diavolo hai fatto a passare L’Intento Nascosto degli Oggetti durante il tuo addestramento Auror?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. In realtà, Kingsley gli aveva consentito di saltare quell’esame, per via delle sue conoscenze sugli Horcrux. Subito dopo la guerra, si erano mostrati tutti ansiosi di accelerare la sua formazione per poterlo spedire sul campo il prima possibile. Harry in quel momento aveva dato loro retta, ma adesso quasi si pentiva di averlo fatto.

Si aspettava che Draco insistesse su quel punto, invece l’altro sospirò, estrasse di nuovo la bacchetta e lanciò l’incantesimo una seconda volta. Harry ripeté i suoi movimenti, si sedette sui talloni e studiò l’incantesimo. Guardò dove Draco indicava e lo vide… sì. C’era un piccolo nodo che appariva vagamente familiare. Seguendo le istruzioni di Draco, lo raggiunse mentalmente e lo sentì arretrare. Benché di fatto non lo avesse toccato, non riuscì a trattenere un brivido di repulsione. La magia oscura per Harry era sempre gelida e secca e stridente, come unghie su una lavagna o foglie morte che strusciano su un marciapiede trascinate lentamente da una folata di vento. Si costrinse a ignorare quella sensazione e proseguì.

«Una maledizione contro le mie gambe?» Guardò Draco.

Draco sorrise. «Sì. Puoi essere più preciso?»

Harry vi rifletté, scandagliando mentalmente gli incantesimi di quel genere che conosceva. «Fattura Gambe Molli?»

«Quasi. È una Pastoia» disse Draco. «Adesso disattivala.»

E Harry sapeva come fare. Non era mai stato bravo con le fatture invalidanti, ma conosceva perlomeno le basi. Le linee che contrassegnavano la magia avevano cominciato a sbiadire, così ripeté l’incantesimo che Draco gli aveva insegnato poco prima, e alcuni istanti più tardi tirò l’ultimo filo di magia e lo percepì sciogliersi.

«Capito» disse, rimettendosi in piedi. «C’è sempre un altro incantesimo oltre quello della porta? Non sembra molto comodo, per qualcuno che ha bisogno di rifugiarsi di fretta.»

«Be’» disse Draco, evitando con cura di guardare Harry. «A essere sinceri, è stata una mia idea. Volevo assicurarmi che ti colpisse almeno questo, qualora ti fossi accorto di quello sulla maniglia.»

Harry lo osservò a bocca spalancata. «Aspetta. Se fossi riuscito a evitare di finire assordato sarei crollato con la faccia sul pavimento?»

«Dovevo dimostrare qualcosa» insistette Draco. «I luoghi come questo sono destinati a essere pericolosi. Intendevo dimostrarti a quali conseguenze può condurre la tua disattenzione.»

Per un momento, Harry desiderò _davvero_ prenderlo a pugni, tanto per dimostrare a quali conseguenze poteva condurre far incazzare il proprio partner. Per un momento, si meravigliò di quanto fosse facile desiderare allo stesso tempo di picchiare e baciare disperatamente qualcuno, ma in fondo era di Draco che si stava parlando, no? Di colui che spingeva perennemente Harry al limite in modi puntualmente nuovi ed entusiasmanti.

Dunque si costrinse a fare un respiro profondo, e quindi un altro. Draco non era obbligato, eppure aveva trascorso parte del suo tempo libero a preparare quella esercitazione, e adesso era lì, ad aiutare Harry, a insegnargli gli incantesimi che avrebbe dovuto imparare nel corso del suo addestramento con una pazienza che Harry probabilmente non meritava. Quella constatazione fu sufficiente a fargli passare la voglia di colpire Draco, ma non quella di baciarlo, contro la quale Harry non poteva assolutamente nulla.

Sospirò piano. «Vogliamo continuare?»

Draco sorrise e indicò la baita. «Dopo di te.»

 

****

 

Un’ora più tardi, avevano attraversato il salotto e raggiunto la cucina. Nonostante Harry si stesse lamentando in maniera sempre più petulante, stava procedendo piuttosto bene. Sicuramente meglio di quanto Draco aveva supposto, dopo averlo visto faticare confusamente nella rilevazione e disattivazione della Pastoia. E sebbene fosse evidente che non possedeva una naturale inclinazione verso quel tipo di delicata magia, Draco era certo che molto presto avrebbe potuto diventare per lui un vero aiuto, piuttosto che un ostacolo. E d’altra parte, Harry era sempre stato uno studente che apprendeva rapidamente.

Specialmente quando si concentrava su qualcosa, rifletté Draco, osservandolo dipanare con determinazione i lievi fili magici di un Relascio che Draco aveva posizionato sopra uno stipetto. Di quello si era accorto quasi subito.

Mentre Harry terminava, gli occhi di Draco guizzarono verso la stufa che si trovava alla parete opposta. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per ricreare l’insolita trappola a cascata nella quale si era imbattuto nell’ultimo rifugio. Aveva impregnato di magia oscura la porta che dava sul retro, per poi inserire una serie di piccoli e innocui incantesimi nelle piastrelle che circondavano lo sportello del forno, ognuno dei quali avrebbe scatenato una reazione a catena. Al posto di una maledizione che avrebbe fatto esplodere l’intera cucina in una tempesta di fuoco, vi sarebbe stata solamente un’altra Fattura Rimbombante. Guardò con entusiasmo Harry che lanciava una nuova sequenza di incantesimi diagnostici e individuava la magia oscura che trasudava dalla porta sul retro. Si avvicinò per osservare con più attenzione.

Draco si tappò le orecchie ancora una volta.

Anche così, l’esplosione fu abbastanza forte da fargli male. Draco mormorò un incantesimo di guarigione per le proprie orecchie, intanto che Harry barcollava. Infine, mentre Draco se ne stava adagiato con aria noncurante contro lo stipite della porta, gli rivolse uno sguardo impotente.

«MA PORCO CAZZO, MALFOY?»

Draco non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. «Non avrei mai pensato che mi avresti concesso il piacere di cascarci per la seconda volta.» Guardò Harry aggrappato al tavolo e il suo sorriso divenne ancora più ampio. «Grazie, davvero.»

«SEI UN FOTTUTO BASTARDO.»

Draco roteò gli occhi la cielo. «E nonostante la tua lurida boccaccia, desidero ancora baciarti.»

«NON RIESCO A CREDERE CHE TU MI ABBIA FATTO QUESTO PER LA SECONDA VOLTA.»

«C’è un’altra Fattura Rimbombante sul lavandino, potrebbero persino diventare tre.» Non si preoccupò di nascondere l’ennesimo sorriso.

«OH, ASPETTA, MA CERTO CHE LO HAI FATTO, PERCHÉ SEI UN ORRIBILE FIGLIO DI PUTTANA E IO TI ODIO.»

«Non parli sul serio. In realtà, secondo me un po’ ti piaccio» disse Draco mentre Harry continuava a insultarlo. «Perché non appuriamo se ho ragione?»

Allungò una mano e posò l’indice sulle labbra di Harry. Harry tacque all’istante. Dopo un momento, Draco spostò il dito, avendo cura di trascinarlo lievemente sopra il labbro inferiore di Harry. Harry smise di respirare.

«Interessante» disse, lottando per mantenere sul volto un’espressione indifferente. Puntò la bacchetta contro Harry. «Abracadabra» esclamò.

Naturalmente non accadde nulla.

Harry lo fissò. «Non mi pare abbia funzionato.»

«Solo perché con te non ho ancora finito» replicò Draco e si avvicinò a Harry.

Si allungò e prese il mento di Harry fra le dita voltandogli la testa di lato. Finse di esaminare l’orecchio di Harry, sfiorandogli una ciocca di capelli mentre lo faceva, e si stupì lievemente, nel constatare che era molto più morbida di quanto avesse supposto. Aveva immaginato i capelli dell’altro ispidi e ruvidi, considerata la loro evidente propensione a ignorare la gravità, invece apparivano sorprendentemente lucidi, sotto la punta dei suoi polpastrelli. Dovette tenere a freno il desiderio impellente di infilarci l’intera mano, fra quei capelli, e sforzarsi di rigirare il viso di Harry dall’altro lato, così da poter fingere di esaminare il secondo orecchio. Stavolta strusciò le dita sul lobo e verso il basso fino alla mascella di Harry.

A Harry si mozzò il fiato in gola, e guardò ovunque tranne che in direzione di Draco.

«Molto interessante» disse Draco, quindi fece un passo indietro e brandì la bacchetta. «Sana acufene.»

Harry gli rivolse una smorfia e si strofinò le orecchie. «Rimani comunque un bastardo.»

Con le dita che ancora fremevano dalla voglia di insinuarsi fra i capelli di Harry, Draco lo lasciò andare, dedicandosi invece a ripristinare con cura il trabocchetto, intanto che Harry lo scrutava. Infine guidò Harry nell’identificazione e disattivazione della fattura. Pensò di avere esagerato, per la prima volta di Harry. Poi però, mentre osservava Harry lavorare con rinnovata determinazione, stabilì che in fondo aveva agito correttamente. Harry dava il meglio di sé, quando veniva travolto dagli eventi.

Il che non gli impedì di sospirare drammaticamente, non appena ebbe finito. «Non capisco come tu possa farlo per ore.» Lanciò un altro incantesimo diagnostico e la finestra sopra il lavandino si illuminò di rosso.

Draco si strinse nelle spalle. «È divertente.»

«Divertente?» Harry lo fissò come se avesse appena annunciato che nel suo tempo libero adorava ballare il valzer nudo in un recinto di ippogrifi con delle bistecche crude che gli penzolavano legate al sedere.

«Sì, divertente. Mi piacciono i rompicapo, e alcune di queste trappole sono estremamente intelligenti. Amo riuscire a smantellarle.» Guardò Harry afferrare i fili della magia posizionata sulla maniglia della finestra. «Sai, da ragazzo volevo diventare uno Spezzaincantesimi.» Harry si interruppe e Draco si avvicinò per ispezionare la finestra.

«Uno Spezzaincantesimi?» La voce di Harry suonò curiosamente soffocata e Draco sollevò lo sguardo. Harry lo guardava stupito e affascinato.

Draco annuì. «Su commissione, ovviamente. Non mi sarei mai legato alla Gringott.»

«Su commissione?» riuscì ad articolare Harry. Pareva sempre più stupito.

«Sì, su commissione» ribadì Draco, lievemente seccato dal modo in cui Potter ripeteva tutto ciò che stava dicendo. «L’ho sempre trovato terribilmente romantico.»

«Romantico?» Ora Potter era inspiegabilmente arrossito.

Draco sbuffò. «Non romantico in senso sentimentale. È solo che a otto anni l’idea di vagare per il mondo prestando la mia bacchetta al miglior offerente mi appariva tipico delle gesta di un perfetto malandrino, e in qualche modo romantico.» Fissò Potter, tentando di comprendere perché quello che aveva appena detto lo facesse apparire sul punto di svenire. «Che accidenti ti prende?»

«Parecchio, temo» rispose Potter, e tossicchiò. «E perché alla fine non l’hai fatto?»

«Diventare uno Spezzaincantesimi?» Draco si strinse nelle spalle. Dopo Hogwarts, quando la prospettiva di poter ricominciare in un nuovo Paese, dove nessuno lo conosceva e senza addosso alcun Marchio Nero, gli era parsa particolarmente attraente, aveva valutato sul serio quella possibilità. Per poi comprendere che non sarebbe mai stato capace di abbandonare sua madre, soprattutto se questo significava affidare nelle mani di Lucius il compito di riabilitare il buon nome della famiglia. «È complicato. Principalmente non mi andava di lasciare l’Inghilterra. È la mia casa, e dubito riuscirei ad accontentarmi di poterci vivere per poche settimane all’anno.» Si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle.

Harry aprì di poco la bocca ma non ne venne fuori alcun suono. Si schiarì la gola e riprovò. «Oh.»

Si voltò verso la finestra e tirò i fili della magia un po’ troppo bruscamente, tanto da attivare la fattura che Draco vi aveva sistemato. La faccia di Harry si contrasse in una smorfia di disgusto, quando una melma appiccicosa gli ricoprì il palmo della mano gocciolando sul pavimento. Guardò Draco accigliato, e si allungò verso i rubinetti del lavandino. Draco non seppe nascondere un sorriso di anticipazione.

Si mise le dita nelle orecchie.

 

****

 

Harry rientrò dalla pausa pranzo del martedì sentendosi più soddisfatto di sé rispetto a quando era uscito. Erano stati di nuovo alla baita, e Harry aveva scoperto che la sera precedente Draco era tornato per preparare delle altre trappole. E, quel giorno, se l’era cavata decisamente meglio. La maledizione assordante lo aveva colpito soltanto due volte. Draco si era divertito da morire, nel dire a Harry solo Dio sapeva cosa, mentre lui non era in grado di sentirlo.

A proposito di Draco… Harry si guardò attorno, nell’ufficio vuoto, e non scorse traccia del suo partner. Era strano. Draco era talmente pignolo, se si trattava di rispettare un orario, e Harry non rammentava di averlo mai visto rientrare tardi dalla pausa pranzo, o dalla pausa che si concedeva nel pomeriggio per il tè. Non una sola volta nelle lunghe settimane trascorse a lavorare insieme.

Harry approfittò dell’assenza di Draco per scarabocchiare qualche nota sul suo fascicolo per Kingsley. Aveva condotto delle indagini sui casi di cui Draco si stava occupando quando i suoi partner erano stati uccisi, alla ricerca di eventuali analogie, ma non aveva scovato niente di utile. Le prime due morti erano state incidentali, le altre due invece un chiaro omicidio. I primi tre casi, nel corso dei quali si erano verificate altrettante morti, rientravano nelle consuete pratiche in eccesso giunte dall’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani. Parsons invece era morta al di fuori dell’orario di ufficio, e l’unico caso a cui lei e Draco stavano lavorando in quel momento riguardava Pozioni e del Veritaserum prodotto illegalmente. Dettaglio che però poteva anche non significare nulla. Quasi tutti i casi di Draco provenivano dall’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani. Per il resto, non era mai coinvolto attivamente ma si limitava a condurre delle ricerche in veste di consulente. Harry sospirò e concluse le sue annotazione che inviò immediatamente a Kingsley.

Spiare Draco iniziava a farlo sentire sempre più in colpa, eppure non si era ancora deciso ad affrontare sul serio la questione. Kingsley era certo della colpevolezza di Draco e, benché fosse frustrante, Harry non lo biasimava per questo, tenuto conto dei suoi trascorsi con la famiglia Malfoy, protrattisi per ben due guerre. Ciò significava anche che Harry era la sola speranza di Draco, l’unico in grado di dimostrarne l’innocenza. E per riuscirci era costretto a indagare e a riferire a Kingsley, così da evitare di essere sollevato dall’incarico. Draco, ovviamente, non avrebbe mai dovuto scoprirlo. Harry ne avrebbe provato l’innocenza e la faccenda si sarebbe conclusa lì.

Draco non era ancora rientrato, quando Harry mise la cartella arancione nella sua borsa. Quindi si dedicò a dare alla suddetta borsa una ripulita, eliminando scontrini spiegazzati e piume spezzate. Tirò fuori la copia malconcia di _Re in eterno_ , che aveva recuperato dal numero quattro di Privet Drive, e lo poggiò sulla sua scrivania. Probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto portarlo a lavoro, ma quella mattina era sopra il tavolo e l’aveva infilato in borsa senza stare a rifletterci.

Harry spostò la borsa da parte e aggrottò la fronte osservando l’orologio. Dov’era Draco? La porta si spalancò e l’altro comparve brandendo una cartella proprio mentre Harry era in procinto di uscire per andarlo a cercare.

«Bene, Potter, ho una notizia buona e una cattiva. Quale vuoi per prima?» Il tono vivace era tipico di quando stava per dire qualcosa che in realtà a Harry non sarebbe piaciuta affatto.

Harry sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. «La buona notizia, immagino. Così, se dovesse rallegrarmi troppo, poi avrai il piacere di avvilirmi di nuovo.»

Draco ridacchiò e non protestò. «Parteciperemo al caso Verve.»

Harry si rianimò subito. «Verve? Davvero?»

Tutti avevano cercato di prendere parte al caso Verve. La Verve era una nuova pozione spacciata sul mercato nero, e le cui vendite erano in rapidissima espansione. Conferiva a chi ne faceva uso un’enorme energia, seguita però da una serie di devastanti effetti collaterali. Fino a quel momento, gli Auror non erano riusciti a rintracciare la fonte di quella nuova pozione. Ma prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, e avrebbe rappresentato un grosso successo investigativo.

«Oh, sì. Hanno bisogno del nostro aiuto.» Draco avanzò appoggiando un fianco contro il lato della scrivania di Harry. «Be’, il mio aiuto. Ma tu verrai con me. Li ho incontrati di rientro dalla pausa pranzo, e mi hanno chiesto di condurre una piccola ricerca su alcuni ingredienti alternativi. Domani mattina ci aspetta una riunione, perciò temo che dovremo di nuovo spostare la sessione di allenamento alla baita nel pomeriggio.»

Harry dubitava che rimandare la sessione alla baita fosse la cattiva notizia preannunciata da Draco. Si concesse un lieve sospiro prima di chiedere: «E qual è la cattiva notizia?».

Con un altro di quei sorrisi terribilmente raggianti, che indicavano qualcosa di tremendo nell’immediato futuro di Harry, Draco disse: «Questa». Mormorò un Finite Incantatem lasciando cadere una manciata di cartelle. Non più vincolate dal fascino di compressione, le cartelle si espansero finché una grossa pila di esse non atterrò sulla scrivania di Harry con un forte botto che fece vibrare il pavimento.

Harry sbatté le palpebre di fronte a quel cumulo. «Cosa?»

«Questa» ripeté Draco e fece un ampio gesto in direzione della catasta di cartelle. « _Questa_ è una lista di tutti gli ingredienti ordinati presso Unalloyed, il fornitore più noto in Inghilterra. Esamineremo i registri dei clienti degli ultimi sei mesi e annoteremo le date in cui tali ingredienti sono stati venduti.» Sbatté una pergamena in cima alla pila. La nitida calligrafia di Draco ne ricopriva quasi ogni centimetro.

«Sul serio?» farfugliò Harry. Dal modo in cui si ampliò il sorriso di Draco, poté stabilire che appariva sufficientemente depresso. Fantastico. Almeno uno di loro era felice.

«Oh, sì. Quindi incroceremo tutti i dati con quelli degli altri fornitori e cercheremo di scoprire se un solo individuo ha ordinato gli ingredienti necessari a preparare la Verve.»

«Oh» mormorò Harry, intanto che i suoi sogni di un po’ di sano lavoro sul campo finivano rapidamente in frantumi. Si accasciò sulla sedia.

«Fattene una ragione, Potter» disse Draco, senza più nascondere il compiacimento. Dunque ciondolò verso il suo lato dell’ufficio.

Harry quasi gli lanciò in testa il cumulo di cartelle, ma venne distratto dalle abili dita dell’altro che sganciavano frettolosamente i bottoni della veste. La sfilò dalle spalle e la appese al gancio sul retro della porta. Era di nuovo vestito di blu. Un gilet blu con sottili righe argento sopra una camicia blu che gli rendeva la pelle luminosissima.

«Ti serve qualcosa?» chiese Draco, con un mezzo sorriso, e Harry realizzò che lo stava fissando.

«No. Uhm, no.»

Afferrò la cartella più vicina e la aprì. Dopo avergli fornito la lista, Draco si immerse in una serie di letture preliminari, perciò Harry cominciò con l’analisi dei registri.

Fu uno dei pomeriggi più lunghi fra tutti quelli trascorsi da Harry al Ministero. E persino Draco ne venne fuori sfinito, dopo aver passato allegramente le prime ore a leggere con aria assorta i suoi libri di Pozioni. Alle tre in punto si erano concessi una breve interruzione per il tè nella sala pausa, durante la quale Draco non aveva smesso un istante di discutere degli ingredienti della pozione e dei vari modi attraverso i quali interagivano fra loro, finché Harry non lo aveva minacciato di lessargli il cervello nel bollitore per il tè se non l’avesse piantata. In seguito Draco lo aveva affiancato nell’esame dei registri. Per un po’ Draco aveva proseguito abbastanza bene ma, non appena il pomeriggio si era tramutato in sera, aveva iniziato a stropicciarsi gli occhi sempre più spesso e ad agitarsi sulla sedia.

E benché anche a Harry fosse capitato spesso di fare tardi a lavoro, alle sette era ormai stufo. Chiuse bruscamente la cartella e gettò la piuma nel portapiume.

«Ritengo che per oggi abbiamo fatto abbastanza.»

Draco mosse distrattamente una mano, senza però sollevare lo sguardo. «A domani, allora.»

Harry lo guardò accigliato. «Non mi hai sentito parlare al plurale? Andiamo. È evidente che anche tu sei stanco. Continueremo domani.»

«Sto bene» mormorò Draco, segnando una data sulla pergamena di fronte a lui.

«Forza, interrompi almeno per la cena. Non mangi dall’ora di pranzo.»

«Comprerò qualcosa per la strada.»

Harry fissò la nuca china di Draco. «E quando accadrà? Non rimarrai qui finché non avrai concluso. Ti ci vorrà tutta la notte.»

Draco si strinse nelle spalle e infine guardò Harry. «Certo che no. Intendo lavorare solo un altro po’ e poi chiamerò un Nottetempo.»

Harry non aveva bisogno del guizzo rivelatore negli occhi di Draco per individuare la menzogna. Sapeva per esperienza che se avesse abbandonato Draco, il giorno seguente la sua scrivania sarebbe stata sgombra e lui si sarebbe sentito in colpa. Sospiro. «Ti piace l’indiano?»

«Mi piace l’indiano _cosa_?» borbottò distrattamente Draco strofinandosi gli occhi. Chinò la testa tornando alle cartelle.

Harry sospirò di nuovo. «Niente. Non importa. Io vado.»

«D’accordo.» Draco non sollevò lo sguardo.

Harry lo osservò per un momento, poi si infilò una felpa verde sopra la maglietta e uscì. Quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, gli parve di sentire Draco mormorare un “Finite Incantatem”.

Che Draco non si fosse nemmeno accorto che Harry aveva lasciato sia la veste da Auror che la borsa da lavoro prima di uscire dimostrava quanto fosse stanco. Non che Harry potesse fargliene una colpa, davvero, con la testa che gli ronzava dopo aver fissato ininterrottamente per sei ore gli elenchi degli ingredienti per le pozioni. E poiché Draco aveva passato l’intera pausa per il tè a blaterare ancora di pozioni, Harry non la considerava neppure una pausa. Solo altro lavoro, ma con l’aggiunta del tè.

Percorse i pochi isolati che dal Ministero lo separavano dal suo ristorante indiano da asporto preferito. Ordinò pollo al curry piccante per sé e, dopo averci riflettuto, un’altra porzione ma meno piccante per Draco. Aggiunse due porzioni di naan e pagò. La ragazza prese l’ordinazione e lo avvisò che sarebbe stata necessaria una ventina di minuti, che Harry impiegò seduto all’esterno, a godersi l’aria fredda della sera e a non pensare a qualsiasi cosa riguardasse Pozioni. Venti minuti più tardi, tornò dentro, prese il sacchetto di cibo e si avviò in direzione del Ministero.

Raggiunse l’ufficio aspettandosi di trovare Draco esattamente come lo aveva lasciato. Ma, non appena la porta si aprì, Draco sollevò la testa stupito, e Harry notò che indossava un paio di occhiali con la montatura dorata.

Si fissarono per un lungo minuto, quindi, con la dignità ferita di un gatto che è stato costretto a fare un bagno, Draco si sfilò gli occhiali, li piegò con cura, li posò sulla scrivania, e disse: «Non è come sembra».

«E ti dispiacerebbe spiegarmi com’è che sembra? Perché sembra un sacco come se stessi indossando degli occhiali» disse Harry. Chiuse la porta con un piede e poggiò il sacchetto di carta sulla scrivania.

Draco aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, prima di replicare sulla difensiva: «Mi servono solo per leggere».

Harry sollevò le mani. «Sei incredibile, sai? Assolutamente incredibile. Mi hai preso in giro per anni e poi salta fuori che anche tu hai bisogno degli occhiali!» Cazzo, era come con gli abiti Babbani. Draco era un _tale_ ipocrita che a volte Harry non desiderava altro che colpirlo.

«Non ti prendevo in giro perché ne avevi bisogno» ribatté Draco. Pareva essersi ripreso. «Ti prendevo in giro perché usavi la stessa, orribile montatura dall’età di undici anni.»

Harry voleva replicare ma non ci riuscì. I Dursley avevano acquistato quella montatura tonda in plastica nera perché era la più economica fra quelle disponibili, e Harry non si era mai preso la briga di cambiarli poiché, sebbene ormai potesse permetterselo da tempo, aveva l’impressione che il suo viso fosse diverso senza quegli occhiali. Scrollò le spalle. «Be’, sono io quello che li indossa, e tu non sei certo obbligato a guardarli.»

«Sì, ma li vedo comunque» sbottò Draco. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e avanzò verso Harry. «E sono orrendi e io sono stufo.» Puntò la bacchetta verso il viso di Harry.

Harry sollevò le mani sulla difensiva. «Che stai facendo?»

La punta della bacchetta di Draco non vacillò. «Sistemo questa schifezza.»

«Io…» Harry scrutò Draco con attenzione, scorse il luccichio determinato nei suoi occhi, la posa ferma della sua bocca, e comprese che su quel punto non l’avrebbe avuta vinta. Era tutto un po’ folle, con Draco che voleva sistemare gli occhiali di Harry. Ma in fondo avevano appena impiegato quasi sette ore ad analizzare ingredienti per pozioni, cosa che avrebbe reso folle chiunque. «D’accordo, però, se è vero che ti servono gli occhiali per vederci meglio da vicino, allora preferirei che li indossassi.»

Si aspettava che Draco protestasse o perlomeno gli rivolgesse un ghigno, invece Draco Evocò gli occhiali dalla sua scrivania e li inforcò, prima di puntare di nuovo la bacchetta contro Harry e borbottare un incantesimo. Gli occhiali di Harry si offuscarono e si attorcigliarono. Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia e ripeté più volte l’incantesimo. Harry chiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò fare.

Pochi minuti dopo, Draco smise di bofonchiare incantesimi ed esclamò: «Ecco».

Harry aprì gli occhi. Aveva l’impressione che gli occhiali fossero diventati più grandi, ma al di là di questo non poteva dire nient’altro. Prese la foto incorniciata che teneva sulla scrivania e la incantò trasformandola in uno specchio. Draco aveva fatto sparire la goffa montatura nera, sostituendola con una sottile, in metallo color argento. A parte questo, erano identici per forma e dimensioni a quelli che aveva sempre portato. Harry fissò il suo riflesso. A differenza delle altre volte in cui aveva provato a indossare montature differenti, adesso il suo volto non gli appariva troppo male. Solo diverso. Un diverso positivo, però.

«Che ne pensi?» chiese Draco piano.

Era in piedi, talmente vicino a Harry da metterlo a disagio per tutta una serie di motivi ai quali non voleva pensare, e che coinvolgevano i vari modi selvaggiamente inappropriati in cui desiderava toccare Draco, e quanto si stesse sforzando per resistere a quella tentazione. Cercò di allontanarsi, ma la parte posteriore delle cosce urtò contrò il bordo della scrivania. «Sono grandi» riuscì ad articolare. «Ma, ehm, in un certo senso continuano a sembrare gli stessi.»

«Temo che tu possa apparire sempre tu solo con una montatura rotonda» disse Draco. La sua voce era dolce e, per lo sgomento di Harry, fece un passo avanti avvicinandosi ancora di più. «Hai dei bei lineamenti. Stai meglio con una montatura sottile.» Allungò una mano e con la punta delle dita sfiorò uno zigomo di Harry.

La cornice quasi scivolò di mano a Harry che, per un istante, scordò come respirare. Draco era così vicino e le sue dita erano così calde, e nessuno avrebbe dovuto apparire così attraente con indosso un paio di occhiali, eppure Draco lo era. Gli conferivano l’aspetto di uno scolaretto, una sorta di topo di biblioteca che implorava solamente di essere corrotto, soprattutto perché Harry sapeva che Draco era vergine e che nessuno lo aveva ancora _corrotto_. Il pensiero di essere il primo a toccare Draco gli fece girare la testa, e fu sul punto di fare qualcosa di estremamente stupido. Come baciare Draco. Baciarlo a lungo. Era davvero baciabile con quegli occhiali addosso, e il modo in cui inclinava la testa mentre osservava Harry…

«Indiano!» sbottò Harry. Afferrò il sacchetto di carta e lo spinse tra lui e Draco.

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Indiano?» Ma fece un passo indietro e Harry poté respirare di nuovo.

«Ho pensato che avresti saltato la cena, e te l’ho portata io. Spero ti piaccia il curry.»

Draco parve vacillare. «Mi hai portato la cena?»

«Be’, sì» disse Harry, e per qualche ragione – la vicinanza di Draco, gli occhiali sistemati, o forse il modo in cui la sua guancia ancora fremeva al ricordo del tocco dell’altro – l’aver portato a Draco del cibo improvvisamente apparve a Harry come eccessivamente intimo, rispetto al gesto amichevole tra colleghi che si era riproposto all’inizio.

Harry si voltò e iniziò a distribuire sulla scrivania il contenuto del sacchetto, grato di avere qualcosa da fare. Mise il curry di Draco sul bordo della scrivania e angolò il divano avvicinandolo con un colpo di bacchetta. Dispose il contenitore di riso basmati e la confezione di naan tra loro, e il suo curry dall’altro lato della scrivania. Draco, che intanto si era appollaiato sull’orlo del divano, curiosò lentamente al di sotto del coperchio. Con un altro colpo di bacchetta, Harry trasfigurò il contenitore tondo in mano a Draco in un piatto, quindi fece lo stesso con il suo. Draco lo notò a malapena, intento com’era a fissare il suo pollo al curry.

«Che c’è?» domandò Harry, mentre sistemava anche il riso in un piatto.

«È arancione.»

«Acuta osservazione» esclamò Harry allegramente, versando sul riso una parte del suo pollo. «Mi fa piacere constatare che quegli occhiali fanno di più che abbellirti la faccia.» Merda. Era partito con l’intenzione di insultare Draco con frasi del tipo “ingombrarti faccia”. Dannazione. Be’, ormai c’era ben poco da rimediare. Rivolse a Draco un sorriso sfacciato e si augurò che fosse sufficiente a far passare quello che aveva detto per una battuta scherzosa.

Per fortuna, Draco si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiataccia, sfilare gli occhiali e riporli nella tasca del panciotto. «È arancione» ripeté. «Il cibo non dovrebbe essere arancione.»

Harry mescolò riso e pollo. «E le arance allora?»

L’occhiataccia di Draco si intensificò. «Sì, be’…»

«E le carote?»

«Be’, quelle sono…»

«E i mandarini?»

«Ha un aspetto disgustoso!» sbottò Draco. «Mi hai portato una roba rivoltante per cena!»

Harry sospirò e infilzò un pezzo di pollo con la forchetta che poi agitò verso Draco. «Veramente avrei portato anche il riso e il naan.»

Draco gli rivolse un’altra occhiataccia e prese una forchettata del suo curry. «Una rivoltante schifezza arancione» borbottò tra sé.

«Perché non lo assaggi? Lo sto mangiando anch’io. Non lo avrei ordinato, se avessi pensato che era disgustoso.» Harry osservò Draco aggrottare la fronte, sospirare, infilzare un pezzo di pollo e prendere un boccone prudente. Masticò lentamente, arricciando il naso come se si aspettasse di non gradire. Poi però la sua espressione si distese, e inghiottì prendendo quindi un altro boccone senza commenti.

«Allora?» chiese Harry.

«Abbastanza buono» disse Draco, come se fino a un attimo prima non fosse stato convinto del contrario. «Passami il riso, ti spiace?»

Harry spinse il contenitore con il riso verso Draco e per un po’ mangiarono in silenzio. In realtà, il piatto di Harry giaceva perlopiù trascurato, poiché era intento a guardare l’altro mangiare. A studiare la maniera in cui Draco teneva la forchetta, quasi con grazia, a come alternava rapidi bocconi di pollo con forchettate di riso, a come la punta rosa della sua lingua guizzava per leccare un po’ di salsa rimasta sulle labbra. Oh, Dio, doveva smetterla.

«Ehi, Draco? Per cosa sta la B?» chiese Harry, alla disperata ricerca di una distrazione.

Draco non ebbe neppure bisogno di replicare: “Di che diavolo stai parlando?”, furono infatti sufficienti le sopracciglia inarcate a esprimere la sua perplessità. E constatare quanto bravo stesse diventando a interpretare le smorfie dell’altro, preoccupò non poco Harry.

«Sulla targhetta alla porta, c’è la B come inziale del tuo secondo nome, giusto?»

«Uno dei tanti» disse Draco, masticando un boccone di curry. Deglutì. «Sta per Black, naturalmente.» La sua lingua serpeggiò di nuovo per leccare via un po’ di salsa da un angolo della bocca.

«Draco Black Malfoy?» domandò Harry, non riuscendo a impedirsi di fissare la bocca di Draco. Dio, se non l’avesse conosciuto bene era pronto a giurare che lo stesse facendo di proposito.

«A dire il vero è Draco Lucius Abraxas Black Malfoy, ma potevo scegliere solo un’altra iniziale per la targhetta» spiegò Draco mentre prendeva un’altra forchettata di riso, poi aggiunse: «Che bastardi» quasi gli fosse venuto in mente solo dopo.

«E tipico dei Purosangue, avere una mezza dozzina di nomi?» chiese Harry, pensando a Silente.

Draco annuì. «È passato di moda, però.» Si allungò sulla scrivania e afferrò l’ultimo pezzo di naan. Si bloccò con il cibo in mano e fissò il libro logoro ancora in un angolo della scrivania. «È il libro di cui mi hai parlato? Pensavo avessi detto che era rimasto nel tuo… a casa dei tuoi zii.»

Harry scrollò le spalle e infilò una forchettata di riso in bocca. «Sì. Ma ovviamente non più.»

Draco sistemò con cura il pezzo di naan nel suo piatto. «Dunque sei tornato laggiù?»

«Già» rispose Harry. «Non voglio parlarne.» Spinse un’altra forchettata in bocca.

«È andata bene, allora» constatò Draco seccamente, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di formulare una domanda.

«Non ci tornerò mai più, se è questo che mi stai chiedendo» disse Harry. Lasciò cadere rumorosamente la forchetta sul piatto. «E non mi va di parlarne.»

«Bene» rispose Draco. Prese di nuovo il naan e diede un piccolo morso. Deglutì prima di aggiungere: «Tieni solo presente che è difficile vivere una vita quando si fa terra bruciata alle proprie spalle. L’ho capito a mie spese. Ed è ancora più difficile se ha darci un taglio siamo stati noi». Prese un altro morso, e inghiottì prima di domandare: «Posso prenderlo in prestito?».

Harry sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. «Per leggerlo?»

Si aspettava un commento sarcastico, pronunciato col consueto tono strascicato, alla sua sciocca domanda, invece Draco si limitò a una blanda replica: «È quello che di solito si fa con i libri».

«Perché vuoi leggerlo?»

Draco posò di nuovo il naan sul suo piatto e guardò Harry con i solenni occhi grigi. «Siamo amici ora, no? Credo che leggerlo mi aiuterà a capirti meglio. Tutto qui.»

Harry annuì in silenzio, e guardò Draco afferrare il libro, e sfogliarlo poggiato contro il divano, e la vista di lui, che rigirava quelle pagine familiari con dita lunghe e agili fece quasi sciogliere Harry.

Draco Lucius Abraxas Black Malfoy, pensò Harry, sono in guai seri, non è vero?

 

****

 

Draco non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui aveva avuto una giornata così incredibilmente faticosa. Nemmeno le lunghe ore della sera precedente erano state altrettanto stancanti anche se, a essere onesti, potevano tranquillamente essere sommate a quella giornata. In ogni caso, non aveva alcuna intenzione di lamentarsene. Era stato sorpreso, ma terribilmente felice, del fatto che Harry si fosse preoccupato di portargli la cena e, naturalmente, anche passare dell’altro tempo con lui non era stato niente male.

Era già trascorsa la mezzanotte, quando si erano decisi a chiamare un Nottetempo, e alzarsi presto per la riunione di quella mattina era stato tutt’altro che semplice. Harry era arrivato con esattamente tre minuti di ritardo, per poi rallegrarsi all’istante, una volta scoperto che anche Weasley era stato coinvolto nel caso Verve.

A Draco la cosa aveva fatto meno piacere, poiché significava che se c’era Weasley ci sarebbe stato anche Smith, e Smith era una tale spina nel fianco che Draco era stato tentato di maledirlo entro i primi cinque minuti dall’inizio della riunione. L’idiota si reputava una sorta di esperto in Pozioni, pur non essendolo _affatto_ , e aveva criticato con vemenza qualunque affermazione di Draco, senza alcuna ragione apparente se non quella di farlo impazzire. Se Draco suggeriva che lo sciroppo di arnica era un ingrediente essenziale, Smith ribatteva che lo era invece il veleno di Acromantula.

Un’ipotesi, fra l’altro, già presa in considerazione da Draco, ma infine respinta per gli elevati costi del veleno di Acromantula, comuni a tutti gli ingredienti più rari. E quale pozionista idiota lo avrebbe utilizzato, quando lo sciroppo di arnica era di gran lunga più economico e facilmente reperibile?

Una banale analisi del prezzo della Verve aveva confermato le sue dichiarazioni. Se avesse contenuto il veleno di Acromantula, il pozionista avrebbe dovuto venderla ad almeno il doppio per poterne ricavare un profitto. Aveva sottolineato tutto ciò mentre illustrava le inesattezze e la tremenda stupidità di Smith, ma quello che aveva ottenuto era stato soltanto un: “Auror Malfoy, stai esagerando!”. E Merlino, se solo avesse avuto una falce per tutte le volte in cui si era sentito rivolgere un richiamo _simile_.

Neppure la nuova esercitazione alla baita, svoltasi quel pomeriggio, aveva migliorato il suo umore. Harry non era incappato in nessuna Fattura Rimbombante, sebbene Draco ne avesse disseminata almeno una mezza dozzina lungo tutto il percorso, mentre Draco non vedeva l’ora che accadesse poiché moriva dalla voglia di dire a Harry quanto lo avesse apprezzato durante la riunione, quando era stato rimproverato per via di Smith, che se ne era rimasto seduto a sorridergli con sufficienza, e Harry aveva raggiunto la sua mano sotto il tavolo e l’aveva stretta per mostrargli il suo sostegno. La stupida faccia di Smith e i suoi commenti beffardi erano diventati molto più semplici da ignorare in seguito a quel gesto, e con la punta delle dita che ancora formicolavano per la calda pressione della mano di Harry.

E adesso era chino ad analizzare le liste degli ingredienti già da diverse ore e, benché fossero solo le quattro e mezzo del pomeriggio, si sentiva più che pronto a tornarsene a casa. Stava fantasticando sull’andarsene a casa presto per la prima volta in tutta la sua carriera da Auror, quando il suo vassoio della posta in arrivo suonò. Afferrò la missiva avidamente, felice di avere una distrazione.

«Di che si tratta?» chiese Harry alzandosi.

Draco spinse gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. «Una lite domestica. I vicini hanno sentito delle urla e scorto il bagliore di alcuni incantesimi. Ci viene chiesto di indagare.» Scrutò meglio la busta. «Uh.»

Harry si bloccò vicino alla porta, con la veste già in mano. «Cosa?»

Draco rilesse di nuovo, accigliato. «Non arriva attraverso i canali consueti. Ma direttamente dall’agente Gayle. Di solito l’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani invia questo genere di comunicazioni e poi sono o l’Auror Willard oppure l’Auror Clapford a girarle a me.» Il suo cipiglio si accentuò. «E non mi è mai giunto nulla di tanto urgente da giustificare un’indagine a fine giornata.»

«Davvero te ne importa?» domandò Harry mentre infilava un braccio in una manica della veste. Il nome Gayle gli suonava vagamente familiare, ma non avrebbe saputo dire perché. «Almeno avremo una scusa per uscire da questo dannato ufficio.»

Su quel punto, Draco aveva ben poco da obiettare, così indossò in fretta la veste da Auror e uscirono dal Ministero. Seguendo le indicazioni riportate nella missiva giunsero a un pittoresco cottage in un tranquillo quartiere di periferia.

Percorsero a grandi passi il sentiero di mattoni fino alla porta d’ingresso. Harry sollevò un pugno per bussare e all’interno si udì un’esplosione e un urlo. Si guardarono e Draco annuì. Lanciò un Alohomora sulla serratura, e l’istante dopo Harry spalancò la porta con un calcio. Entrarono insieme, pronti e con le bacchette puntate.

Draco per un momento si meravigliò, di quanto bene si muovessero in coppia, giusto un attimo prima di imbattersi nella trappola sul pavimento. Non era nulla di particolare, solo un incantesimo adesivo che teneva i loro piedi incollati a terra, ma non appena entrambi abbassarono le bacchette per disattivarlo, qualcuno li colpì con un Expelliarmus. A Draco sfuggì la bacchetta di mano, e sollevò lo sguardo in tempo per scorgere una figura indistinta in fondo alla stanza alzare la propria bacchetta al soffitto e gridare: «Reducto!».

Draco levò in alto una mano, consapevole che senza bacchetta non avrebbe mai potuto proteggersi a sufficienza ma, prima che potesse lanciare un incantesimo, Harry lo afferrò e lo tenne stretto mentre urlava: «PROTEGO!».

Il soffitto crollò, in scaglie di intonaco e assi di legno, e il mobilio di un’intera camera da letto venne giù finendo in pezzi intorno a loro e increspando visibilmente la superficie della bolla creata dal Sortilegio Scudo di Harry. Tornò la calma e Harry abbassò lo scudo, lasciando andare Draco lentamente.

«Stai bene?»

A Draco il cuore martellava contro il petto, e si sentiva agitato e sul punto di vomitare, intanto che osservava le macerie che li circondavano ma, ridicolmente, l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare non era che aveva rischiato di morire, quanto piuttosto: “Ecco, questo è quello che si prova a stare tra le braccia di Harry Potter”. Scosse la testa.

«Credo di essere un po’ sconvolto, a essere onesti.»

Harry si guardò intorno. «Suppongo che ormai se la sia data a gambe.» Provò a fare un passo e quasi cadde, quando il suo piede si rifiutò di muoversi, e a Draco si rivoltò lo stomaco, al pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se fossero stati di poco più distanti al momento dell’attacco. Harry allungò una mano. «Accio bacchette!»

Il colpevole evidentemente non si era preoccupato di prendere le loro bacchette poiché volarono attraverso la stanza e Harry le afferrò con calma. Consegnò a Draco la sua bacchetta e poterono liberarsi dall’incantesimo adesivo.

Draco sospirò. «Dovremmo controllare se è andato via sul serio, anche se dubito sia rimasto qui, in attesa.»

Bastò una rapida ricerca per confermare che non c’era più nessuno. Tornarono sul vialetto d’ingresso, e Harry lanciò un incantesimo standard per circoscrivere la scena del crimine, quindi si Materializzarono al Ministero.

Raggiunto l’ufficio, Draco sospirò di nuovo. «Redigere il rapporto su quello che è avvenuto sarà un incubo.»

«A questo proposito» disse Harry, strofinando una mano sulla nuca. «Preferirei che, uh, tralasciassi qualche dettaglio.»

Draco lo guardò. «Ti riferisci alla magia senza bacchetta?»

«Sì. Ho fin troppa attenzione addosso, non voglio attirarne di nuova.»

Draco sbuffò. «La magia senza bacchetta non è una cosa rara, Potter» replicò. «Detesto deluderti, però ciò che hai fatto non era nulla di impressionante. Non che non apprezzi il fatto che tu mi abbia salvato la vita, naturalmente. Ma era solamente un po’ di potere.»

Harry lo guardò accigliato. «Solamente un po’ di potere?» ripeté. «Non voglio certo fare il gradasso, ma so bene che il livello della mia magia senza bacchetta è notevole.»

«Ci vuole ben altro per lasciarmi di stucco. Sei soltanto potenza senza alcun controllo» disse, e quando Harry sbatté le palpebre senza ribattere, Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Vedila in questo modo. Immagina la tua magia come una porta chiusa. La bacchetta rappresenta la chiave per aprirla. In mancanza della chiave utilizzeresti la magia senza bacchetta, e avresti due modi per aprire la porta. O attraverso il buco della serratura… del controllo. Oppure mandando all’aria la porta con tutto quel cazzo di… potere.»

Harry sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. «Aspetta, in pratica stai dicendo che per fare della magia senza bacchetta basta essere bravi nell’eseguire gli incantesimi?»

«Più o meno» disse Draco con una scrollata di spalle. «È più complicato di così. Essere bravi nell’eseguire gli incantesimi non significa necessariamente possedere il controllo sufficiente per la magia senza bacchetta.»

«Non ho mai sentito parlare di una cosa del genere» disse Harry scettico.

«Scommetto che ci sono un mucchio di cose di cui non hai mai sentito parlare. E questo non le rende meno vere» ribatté Draco.

«Ma non ha alcun senso» insistette Harry. «Il controllo è importante, certo, però non vedo come possa avere la meglio sulla potenza.»

«D’accordo, ecco qui.» Draco gettò la bacchetta contro Harry che, sorpreso da quel gesto, l’afferrò per puro istinto.

«Che stai facendo?»

«Ti dimostro che ho ragione.» Draco allungò una mano verso la sua scrivania. Si concesse un momento per concentrarsi, poi mosse lievemente le dita e disse: «Incendio!».

Sul foglio di pergamena disteso sulla carta assorbente comparve prima una scintilla e quindi un pennacchio di fumo. Harry osservò sbattendo le palpebre e infine guardò Draco.

«Questo è, uhm…» Pareva intenzionato a esprimere un qualche complimento, senza però sapere esattamente cosa.

Draco inarcò le sopracciglia, in attesa.

Harry sollevò lo sguardò. «Scusa ma era solo una scintilla. Questo dovrebbe impressionarmi?»

«Perché non guardi meglio e poi ne riparliamo?» suggerì Draco, senza trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto.

Aveva impiegato mesi per perfezionare quell’incantesimo e, benché in fondo fosse poco più che un giochetto, non aveva dubbi che Harry ne sarebbe rimasto colpito. Perciò fu soddisfatto nel vedere l’altro spalancare la bocca, quando si avvicinò alla scrivania di Draco. Prese la pergamena e ne sfiorò il centro con mano esitante, dove la nitida firma di Draco era stata impressa a fuoco sulla carta. Draco fu felice di constatare che le scintille non erano passate dall’altro lato. A volte succedeva.

«Oh, mio Dio» Harry riuscì finalmente ad articolare «Questo è… Deve esserci un trucco. Nessuno è capace di una cosa simile. Non dovresti essere in grado di farlo.»

Draco si strinse nelle spalle. «Hai la mia bacchetta. Dimmi tu cosa scrivere.»

«Il mio nome?»

Ovvio, che originalità. Draco tese la mano, si concentrò, e gettò ancora l’incantesimo. Un’altra scintilla, un pennacchio di fumo, e le parole “Potter fa schifo” comparvero subito sotto la sua firma. Stavolta la O finale bruciò la pergamena, ma Draco ne fu ugualmente soddisfatto. Un tale livello di precisione richiedeva un’enorme concentrazione, e farlo così, su due piedi, non era qualcosa che gli capitava spesso.

«Oh, mio Dio» ripeté Harry.

«Adesso la pianterai di ribadire che la potenza è tutto. Provaci e darò fuoco alla tua scrivania» sbuffò Draco. «E ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho un impegno. Confido su di te, per il rapporto relativo agli avvenimenti di oggi.»

Appellò la bacchetta dalla mano di Harry e uscì dall’ufficio senza voltarsi. Raggiunse l’Atrium e dovette forzarsi per entrare nel camino. Merlino, non moriva certo dalla voglia di farlo, ma attendere fino alla domenica successiva avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

 

****

 

Harry guardò la pergamena per molto tempo, dopo che Draco se ne fu andato. Non aveva idea che un controllo così preciso della magia fosse possibile, eppure eccone la prova. Harry aveva sempre pensato che la magia senza bacchetta fosse qualcosa che avveniva di getto. Quando lanciava un incantesimo senza bacchetta, per lui era come premere un interruttore. Acceso o spento, o tutto o niente. Anche se in realtà non aveva mai davvero tentato di acquisirne il controllo. Utilizzava la magia senza bacchetta solo in situazioni di emergenza, come era accaduto quel giorno, e calibrare la forza dei suoi incantesimi non era necessariamente importante.

Lasciò cadere la pergamena bruciacchiata sulla scrivania di Draco e sospirò. Mancavano ancora alcuni minuti al termine del suo turno, e Harry si disse che probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio andare da Kingsley e raccontargli di persona del loro ultimo incarico. Prese la missiva che era giunta con le informazioni relative a quella casa, e uscì nel corridoio.

Trovò Kingsley nel suo ufficio.

«Mi hanno quasi ucciso» esordì. Non aveva senso girarci intorno, rifletté.

Gli occhi scuri di Kingsley scattarono verso di lui. «E l’Auror Malfoy?»

Harry scosse la testa. «È stato quasi ucciso proprio accanto a me.» Fornì a Kingsley un breve resoconto di quello che era successo, quindi gli allungò la missiva. «Avevo in mente di passare all’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani, rintracciare l’agente che ci ha spedito quella e tentare di capire da dove è arrivata.»

Ma Kingsley osservava accigliato il documento. «Sei sicuro sia questa la comunicazione che vi è stata inviata?» chiese.

«Ehm, sì?» disse Harry, spiazzato da quella domanda improvvisa. Si accigliò a sua volta. «Perché?»

«Perché conosco praticamente tutti quelli che lavorano nell’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani» disse Kingsley. «E non c’è nessuno di nome Armin Gayle.»

 _Armin Gayle_.

D’improvviso Harry rammentò dove aveva già sentito quel nome. «Oh, mio Dio» disse. «Aspetti, solo un secondo.» Si precipitò verso la porta, ignorando Kingsley che lo chiamava. «Torno subito!»

Harry corse nel suo ufficio e frugò fra i cassetti, prima di trovare quello che cercava. Sfogliò i documenti mentre raggiungeva di nuovo l’ufficio del Capo Auror. Uno riguardava l’indagine nel corso della quale era morto il primo partner di Malfoy. Attività magica sospetta in una casa abbandonata. Agente segnalatore: Felicity Metcalfe. Un altro aveva a che fare con il secondo partner morto. Un dipinto rubato. Agente segnalatore: _Armin Gayle_. L’ultimo era collegato al terzo partner morto. Rifugio Mangiamorte. Agente segnalatore: Felicity Metcalfe.

Non poteva essere una coincidenza. Due per Gayle, due per Metcalfe. Nessun Gayle lavorava per l’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani, e Harry era pronto a scommettere fino all’ultima falce ammaccata che possedeva che non esisteva nemmeno una Metcalfe.

«Felicity Metcalfe!» esclamò Harry precipitandosi di nuovo nell’ufficio di Kingsley.

Kingsley lo fissò come se fosse impazzito. «Chi?»

Harry sbatté i documenti sulla scrivania di Kingsley. «Non esiste.» Puntò il dito contro quel nome. «Ma ha comunicato l’esistenza di un rifugio Mangiamorte e un caso di magia sospetta. Gayle non esiste, ma ha riferito di un dipinto rubato e di una lite domestica. Signore, il significato di tutto ciò mi pare evidente. Malfoy non è colpevole. Qualcuno sta uccidendo i suoi partner con l’intento di incastrarlo.»

 

****

 

Con tempismo perfetto, Draco entrò nella sala da pranzo della villa, proprio quando i suoi genitori si erano appena seduti a tavola. Lucius lo guardò a malapena, ma Narcissa gli rivolse un sorriso talmente luminoso che Draco per un istante si senti quasi in colpa, tanto da ripromettersi che avrebbe cercato di farle visita più spesso, e non soltanto per un paio d’ore la domenica pomeriggio.

«Salve, Padre. Mamma» mormorò, chinandosi a premere un lieve bacio sulla guancia di sua madre mentre passava per andare al suo posto.

«Draco, che piacevole sorpresa averti qui» disse lei. «Gli elfi domestici per noi stasera hanno preparato il salmone, ma se preferisci sono certa che possano cucinarti qualcosa di diverso.»

«No, va bene. Non ho molta fame.» E a essere onesti si sentiva ancora un po’ nauseato, dopo il suo ennesimo incontro ravvicinato con la morte. Tre volte in due settimane, Merlino. Doveva aver stabilito una sorta di record. «Sono qui solo per…» Le parole gli morirono in gola, di fronte ai suoi genitori che lo osservavano in attesa. Oh, dannazione. Meglio sputare il rospo e farla finita. Draco deglutì e disse: «Oggi sono quasi morto a lavoro. Più o meno venti minuti fa, per la precisione».

Narcissa inspirò profondamente e lasciò cadere la forchetta. Lucius si bloccò per un istante, poi serrò le mani intorno ai braccioli della poltrona e si sporse in avanti.

«Cos’è successo?» domandò.

Draco non volle incrociare lo sguardo d’acciaio di suo padre, né gli occhi di Narcissa che probabilmente brillavano sia di paura che di sollievo. Perciò tenne lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo e raccontò gli eventi di quel pomeriggio, omettendo il dettaglio dell’Expelliarmus e del salvataggio di Harry grazie alla magia senza bacchetta.

Quando ebbe finito, un elfo domestico strisciò accanto a Lucius e gli riempì d’acqua il bicchiere. Lucius lo scacciò bruscamente.

«È talmente difficile trovare della buona servitù al giorno d’oggi.» Sogghignò mentre l’elfo indietreggiava in lacrime.

Draco aggrottò la fronte. Era vero, avevano dovuto sostituire la maggior parte dei loro elfi domestici dopo la guerra – i Mangiamorte li usavano per fare pratica, quando nei paraggi non c’erano Babbani da torturare –, eppure Draco era convinto che quel nuovo gruppo di elfi se la stesse cavando egregiamente.

«Oh, tesoro» disse Narcissa. «So quanto il tuo lavoro conti per te. Ma dovranno pur esserci incarichi differenti da affidarti all’interno del Ministero. Ci saranno sicuramente altri ruoli che non comportano un simile pericolo.»

Draco deglutì un sospiro, quando avvertì le prime, deboli fitte di un incipiente mal di testa, esattamente dietro il sopracciglio destro. «Mamma, ne abbiamo già discusso…»

«E tu ti sei limitato ad agitare una mano e promettere che saresti stato attento. E invece non fa che succedere. Draco, sono preoccupata per te.»

«È in grado di badare a se stesso» la interruppe Lucius e, per la prima volta, Draco ne fu contento. Quella sensazione, però, svanì rapidamente, nell’istante in cui Lucius si voltò verso di lui e continuò: «Ed è per questo che è giunto per te il momento di occupare il posto che ti spetta e gestire la tenuta».

Be’, non aveva mai dubitato che sarebbe stata una lunga serata. Draco espirò lentamente e pensò con affetto al suo accogliente ufficio e alle pile di scartoffie.

 

****

 

Il mattino seguente, Harry entrò nel suo ufficio per trovare, come al solito, Draco già seduto alla sua scrivania con una catasta di cartelle al suo fianco e un cumulo di documenti sparsi sul ripiano davanti a lui. Indossava una camicia verde pallido, con sopra un gilet verde giada e una cravatta color avorio. Gli stava bene, anche se non tanto quanto il blu. Portava di nuovo gli occhiali, e Harry rimase ancora una volta colpito da come gli donasse quella sottile montatura ovale, che ben si adattava ai suoi lineamenti spigolosi.

«Ci hai provato non appena sei arrivato a casa, non è vero?» disse Draco, senza sollevare lo sguardo dai suoi documenti.

Harry trasalì, ancora intento a fissare Draco. «Cosa?»

Draco alzò lo sguardo, scrutandolo oltre il bordo degli occhiali, in un modo che secondo Harry adorava fare. «L’Incendio senza bacchetta. Ci hai provato una volta a casa. Giusto?»

Harry ci aveva provato per davvero. Era rientrato a casa frustrato, dopo un’estenuante discussione con Kingsley, ancora fermamente intenzionato a non abbandonare le accuse ai danni di Draco. Sebbene Kingsley avesse ammesso che a quel punto l’ipotesi di qualcuno che stava cercando di incastrare Draco apparisse la più probabile, aveva comunque insistito affinché Harry non interrompesse le sue indagini. Harry, stupito, aveva domandato il perché, e Kingsley gli aveva risposto che se non era in grado di dimostrarne l’innocenza senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, allora avrebbe dovuto continuare a indagare poiché esisteva pur sempre la possibilità che Draco avesse architettato il finto tentativo di incastrare se stesso.

Livido di rabbia per non essere riuscito a convincere Kingsley ad archiviare il caso, frustrato per come Kingsley aveva ignorato le prove che gli aveva sbattuto in faccia, aveva reputato un po’ di esercizio con l’Incendio senza bacchetta un piacevole diversivo. Era certo di riuscirci senza grandi sforzi. Non credeva sarebbe stato tanto difficile. Se poteva Malfoy, allora poteva anche lui, si era detto. Ma, in via del tutto precauzionale, aveva poggiato il foglio di pergamena sul fondo della vasca da bagno.

E in seguito si era sentito immensamente grato per quella precauzione, specialmente quando la tenda della doccia aveva preso fuoco, insieme al tappetino, agli asciugami e a parte del suo bagno. I contenitori di shampoo e balsamo si erano liquefatti in grumi di plastica carbonizzati che nemmeno un potente Gratta-e-Netta era riuscito a scrostare dal bordo della vasca. La pergamena, ovviamente, non era sopravvissuta.

«Ehm, sì» disse, sgusciando fuori dalla veste. «Non è andata come speravo.»

Draco si tolse gli occhiali e li infilò in tasca. «Hai bruciato l’appartamento?»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «No.» Soltanto… una parte del bagno. E un pezzettino del tappeto della camera da letto, ma quello era avvenuto solo al suo terzo tentativo. Ed era stato allora che aveva rinunciato, dopo il sibilo esasperante dei rilevatori di fumo.

«Allora hai superato le mie aspettative.» Draco si alzò e roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Oh, non guardarmi così. Non è un insulto alle tue abilità magiche. Tutti abbiamo i nostri punti di forza e le nostre debolezze, e la magia non fa eccezione. Tu hai sempre fatto affidamento sulla pura potenza, mentre io ho affinato il controllo e la precisione. La differenza tra me e te è che io non potrò mai acquisire la tua potenza. Tu, al contrario, potrai imparare a gestire il tuo potere.»

«E immagino che sarai tu a insegnarmi.» Harry si augurava che non ci sarebbero state altre Fatture Rimbombanti di mezzo.

«Naturalmente. Anzi, questo aspetto fa già parte delle nostre esercitazioni extra. Smantellare un incantesimo oscuro richiede spesso un elevato grado di precisione che francamente al momento non possiedi. Ci concederemo quindi un paio di giorni per lavorarci su, prima di tornare alla baita.»

Harry si strofinò il retro di un orecchio. «Suppongo abbia senso. Che cosa dovrò fare?»

Draco indicò la scrivania di Harry. «Ti ho preparato tutto.»

Sopra la sua carta assorbente vi erano dieci biglie, nove bianche e una rossa, e Harry conosceva fin troppo bene la familiare bolla di un Protego Totalus, lo stesso che Hermione aveva gettato ogni notte intorno alla tenda durante il loro involontario campeggio.

«Cosa dovrei farci?»

«Sollevare quella rossa» disse Draco. Fece scivolare la bacchetta in tasca e allungò una mano sopra le biglie. «In questo modo.» Corrugò la fronte e si concentrò, quindi fece Levitare di alcuni centimetri la biglia rossa dopo aver pronunciato un Wingardium Leviosa. Le biglie bianche non si mossero neppure. «Forza. Prova tu.»

Accigliato, Harry si avvicinò alla scrivania. Allungò una mano sopra le biglie, come aveva fatto Draco, e lanciò l’incantesimo. Le biglie presero immediatamente a rimbalzare da tutte le parti, cozzando rumorosamente l’una sull’altra, ma rimasero insieme grazie al Protego posto da Draco. La scrivania traballò senza però scagliarsi verso il soffitto, e Harry non poté fare a meno di sentirsi orgoglioso almeno per quello.

«Be’, direi che poteva andare peggio. Quanto meno la scrivania non si è sollevata» sospirò.

«Questo perché l’ho incollata al pavimento con un incantesimo adesivo che, in realtà, ho posizionato su tutto il tuo lato della stanza» replicò Draco. «Mi è parso fosse meglio essere prudenti.»

Tornò alla sua scrivania, lasciando Harry alle prese con le biglie. Harry si sedette sulla sedia e lanciò di nuovo l’incantesimo; e di nuovo le biglie iniziarono a urtarsi fra di loro e contro il Protego. Harry attese finché non si furono assestate e poi tentò ancora, concentrandosi intensamente su quella rossa. Stesso risultato. Sospirò e riprovò.

«È inutile» si lamentò Harry dopo qualche tempo, accasciandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. Aveva provato e riprovato e l’unica cosa che era riuscito a ottenere era stato far vibrare sempre più violentemente la scrivania, mano a mano che la sua frustrazione cresceva. «Non ne capisco il senso. Finora me la sono cavata a meraviglia senza alcun tipo di _controllo_.»

Alla sua scrivania, Draco continuava a scartabellare ordinatamente fra le liste di ingredienti per il caso Verve. La catasta appariva persino più sospetta del giorno precedente. «Solo perché, per una volta nella tua vita, sei costretto a impegnarti a fondo in qualcosa non significa che non ne valga la pena» disse senza sollevare gli occhi.

«Mi sono impegnato a fondo anche in passato» mormorò Harry, ripensando all’Incanto Patronus, all’Occlumanzia e alla caccia agli Horcrux, e anche al suo primo Wingardium Leviosa.

Erano però tutti episodi che risalivano a molti anni prima. E Harry realizzò che di fatto, dopo la guerra, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di grandi sforzi per riuscire a padroneggiare qualcosa. Dopo essere diventato un Auror, si era limitato a lasciarsi trascinare dagli eventi, magicamente parlando. Certo aveva imparato nuovi incantesimi qui e là, ma per la maggior parte del tempo amici e colleghi, nonché i giornali di tutto il dannato mondo, non avevano fatto altro che ripetere quanto Harry Potter fosse in gamba. E dopo un po’ aveva finito per convincersi che ciò che faceva era già abbastanza. In fondo lo sostenevano tutti, no?

Aveva smesso di motivare se stesso.

E adesso c’era Draco Malfoy, che gli diceva che poteva ancora crescere, porsi nuovi obiettivi, affrontare nuove battaglie, essere di più di quello che già era. Draco lo aveva sfidato, e tanto bastava perché Harry avesse uno scopo da perseguire.

Con rinnovata determinazione, Harry si sporse in avanti e tese la mano.

«Wingardium Leviosa!»

Le biglie si gettarono tintinnando contro il Protego, il pavimento gemette, e la sua scrivania cercò di decollare. Harry sospirò.

Dall’altra parte della stanza, Draco sorrise tra sé.

 

****

 

Dopo due ore al pub, quella sera, sia Harry che Draco non si erano ancora pagati un solo drink. Draco aveva perso il conto di quante bevute gli erano state offerte, e si sentiva brillo in maniera perfetta, tutto accaldato e morbido e felice, con un vago senso di vertigini ma non tale da renderlo barcollante. Harry si era appena allontanato per andare a chiacchierare con alcuni colleghi, e Weasley lo aveva seguito un istante dopo lasciando Draco al tavolo con la Granger e una pila di bicchieri vuoti.

Draco aveva aspettato con ansia quella serata, finché Harry non gli aveva comunicato che ci sarebbe stata anche la Granger. Se si escludeva la battaglia di Hogwarts, l’ultima volta che aveva trascorso un certo periodo di tempo in sua compagnia era stato alla villa, mentre si contorceva sul pavimento torturata dalle Cruciatus di Bellatrix e dalla sua folle risata. Draco se ne era rimasto lì, impotente, a guardare. Aveva tentato di inventarsi una scusa per il pub, una volta saputo della presenza della Granger, accampando un brutto mal di testa dopo una settimana pesante, ma Harry lo aveva guardato con i suoi occhioni verdi e l’aria delusa sostenendo di aver atteso con impazienza quell’uscita tutti insieme. E così Draco all’ultimo minuto, intanto che abbandonavano l’ufficio, aveva ceduto, affermando di sentirsi meglio. Harry gli aveva rivolto un sorriso talmente raggiante che Draco, nonostante tutto, non era riuscito a rimpiangere la sua decisione.

Neppure in quel momento, seduto da solo con la Granger, mentre sorseggiavano una birra fingendo che il silenzio fra loro non fosse imbarazzante. Draco era in procinto di parlare del tempo, quando realizzò l’assurdità della situazione. Erano entrambi adulti, o no? Avevano alle spalle un passato di merda, questo era vero, ma se lui e Harry erano _riusciti_ comunque a instaurare quanto di più simile a un rapporto pacifico, avrebbe potuto farcela anche con la Granger.

«Sarà meglio discuterne» disse Draco, quando l’imbarazzante silenzio divenne insopportabile. «Le cose fra noi non sono mai state facili, e penso sia meglio affrontarle subito, così da poterci mettere una pietra sopra una volta per tutte.»

«Come quando si strappa un cerotto» rispose la Granger con un cenno d’intesa.

Draco non comprendeva cosa c’entrasse il suo tirocinio da Guaritrice con quella conversazione, ma preferì lasciar perdere e disse: «Ti reputavo una stronza prepotente e so-tutto-io. Consideravo Weasley un leccapiedi senza alcun merito personale che viveva all’ombra di Harry, e Harry… Be’, ho pensato così tante cose di Harry che mi è impossibile elencarle».

La Granger lo fissò come se fosse impazzito. «E tu questo lo definisci metterci una pietra sopra?»

« _Quello_ che sto cercando di dire è che mi sbagliavo su Harry e su Weasley, per cui sono abbastanza certo di essermi sbagliato anche su di te. Be’, non sulla questione del so-tutto-io, che immagino fosse vera, ma sul resto. Mi piace Harry, e Harry piace a te, e sono pronto a scommettere che andremo d’accordo, se darai a noi due una mezza possibilità.»

La Granger lo fissò per un lungo momento, quindi prese un piccolo sorso di birra, mise da parte il bicchiere e incrociò rigidamente le mani sul tavolo davanti a sé. «Ti reputavo un moccioso odioso, presuntuoso e arrogante.» Inarcò un sopracciglio con una precisione che rese Draco quasi geloso, poi aggiunse: «E lo sei ancora, per quanto mi riguarda».

Affermazione che irritò Draco più di quanto avrebbe voluto. Sbuffò una volta, prima di rammentare che con Weasley aveva funzionato soprattutto l’autoironia. «Difetti congeniti, come per la maggior parte dei Purosangue. Il mio albero genealogico è praticamente la tela di un ragno. Ma mi piace pensare di essere stato capace di andare oltre» replicò seccamente. «Tutti i terribili insulti che sono usciti allora dalla mia bocca li avevo sentiti da mio padre.»

La Granger serrò le labbra in una smorfia di disapprovazione. «Scuse, nient’altro che scuse, Malfoy. Perché non ne sono sorpresa?»

«Non mi sto giustificando, sto cercando di spiegarti» ribatté Draco, sporgendosi in avanti sul tavolo e abbassando la voce. Era già sufficientemente imbarazzante confidarsi con la Granger, non aveva certo bisogno che altri origliassero la loro conversazione. «Ho detto e fatto alcune cose orribili, e sì, ero una persona orribile. E mi dispiace di averlo compreso solo dopo tanto tempo. Ma era mio padre. Adoravo la terra su cui camminava e credevo a qualunque cosa dicesse.»

«Adoravi? Credevi?» ripeté la Granger inarcando di nuovo un sopracciglio. «Stai parlando al passato?»

Draco annuì, grato che avesse afferrato ciò che stava provando a farle comprendere. «Adesso ho capito.»

Granger lo guardò per un lungo minuto. «Ron sostiene che tu sia diverso. E sembri sinceramente affezionato a Harry.»

Draco trattenne il respiro e bevve un sorso di birra.

La Granger non smetteva di fissarlo. «La mia opinione su di te è rimasta la stessa dai tempi di Hogwarts, ma in fondo le nostre strade non si sono più incrociate dai tempi di Hogwarts. Ti concedo la possibilità di farmi cambiare idea.»

«È tutto ciò che ti chiedo» disse Draco.

E diverso lo era sul serio. Il Draco dei tempi di Hogwarts si sarebbe scagliato contro di lei solo per aver osato insinuare che doveva esserle grato dell’opportunità che gli offriva, invece ciò che avvertiva in quell’istante era solamente sollievo. Sapeva quanto per Harry fosse importante vederlo andare d’accordo con i suoi amici. Conquistare Weasley non era stato difficile, e benché fosse certo che ottenere l’approvazione della Granger (un Malfoy che aveva bisogno dell’approvazione di una Sanguesporco? Lucius sarebbe andato su tutte le furie, come non era più accaduto dalla faccenda del libro di Edgar Allan Poe) fosse ben più complicato, Draco sapeva di potercela fare. L’approccio era il medesimo che aveva già funzionato con Harry e Weasley: evitare di comportarsi da stronzo. Sarebbe servito più tempo per persuadere la Granger, ma alla fine l’avrebbe spuntata. Avrebbe fatto in modo di spuntarla.

«Allora» disse la Granger vivacemente. «Ho notato che Harry indossa un paio di occhiali nuovi. Mi ha raccontato che sono opera tua.»

Draco la guardò e annuì. «Sì» ammise, e non poté trattenere una smorfia. «Gli altri erano orrendi.»

Con sua grande sorpresa, anche la Granger annuì. «Ho provato a convincerlo a cambiarli per anni. Mi stupisce che a te lo abbia permesso.»

Draco diede un colpetto di tosse imbarazzato. «Temo di non avergli lasciato molta scelta. A essere del tutto onesti, l’ho praticamente messo con le spalle al muro.»

«Be’, è senz’altro un miglioramento, non importa in che modo lo si è ottenuto» disse la Granger.

Draco si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è affatto male. Ha dei bei lineamenti. Non deve nasconderli dietro una brutta montatura.»

«Capisco» rispose piano la Granger. «È per questo che l’hai fatto? Per renderlo più attraente?»

«Dal momento che mi tocca guardarlo per tutto il giorno» replicò Draco e subito si morse la lingua. Avrebbe potuto farla franca con simili insinuazioni appena velate solo quando si trattava di Harry, che si agitava puntualmente in maniera deliziosa e non sembrava mai prenderlo troppo sul serio. Ma Draco aveva l’impressione che la Granger fosse molto più scaltra. In sua presenza, avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa.

«Capisco» ripeté la Granger.

Draco stavo tentando di sviare la conversazione, quando Harry fece ritorno al tavolo con Weasley alle calcagna. Si sedettero entrambi, e Draco e la Granger smisero di parlare intanto che Harry e Weasley si lanciavano in un’accesa discussione sulla successiva partita dei Cannoni. Weasley, come al solito, si illudeva che avrebbero vinto.

«Ehi, Granger» disse Draco con un ghigno sornione, dopo aver mandato giù quasi tutta la sua pinta.

Weasley nel frattempo stava gesticolando con il suo bicchiere e tentando di parlare a voce più alta di Harry, il quale non faceva che ripetere: «Un calabrone, Ron, un calabrone!».

«Sì?» chiese la Granger.

Draco lanciò un’occhiata a Weasley e Harry che sbraitavano. «Suppongo che Harry ti abbia raccontato delle esercitazioni che stiamo conducendo?»

Lei aggrottò la fronte, in lieve disapprovazione. «A grandi linee.»

«Fantastico. Ora sta a vedere. L’ho addestrato proprio bene.»

Tossì rumorosamente e Harry lo guardò.

Si mise le dita nelle orecchie.

Harry reagì immediatamente senza fermarsi a riflettere. Si ritrasse all’indietro, con le mani che schizzavano a coprire le orecchie. Per poco non rovesciò il suo bicchiere di birra in grembo a Weasley.

Draco rise come un matto, e anche Hermione abbozzò un sorriso, mentre Harry lo fissava torvo e gli lanciava addosso un tappo di bottiglia. Draco provò ad afferrarlo, ma aveva bevuto troppo e i suoi riflessi erano offuscati. Il tappo rimbalzò sulla punta delle sue dita e atterrò in un angolo. Mentre la Granger rideva, Draco gettò un Accio discreto, stavolta senza sbagliare, e infilò il tappo in tasca.

«Sei un coglione» gli disse Harry. Indirizzò un’occhiata ferita anche alla Granger. «E tu sei mia amica e non dovresti ridere.»

Draco sorrise. «Oh, non è colpa sua. Non è colpa sua se sei involontariamente buffo.»

«Qualcuno invece ti ha mai detto che sei soltanto un moccioso pestifero?» chiese Harry, e Draco lo vide sforzarsi per reprimere un sorriso.

«Oh, di continuo» replicò subito Draco, allungando un braccio sullo schienale della sedia della Granger, e fu soddisfacente vedere Weasley incupirsi. «In effetti, lo ha fatto anche la Granger appena dieci minuti fa.»

La Granger ebbe la grazia di mostrarsi vagamente imbarazzata, e con il gomito spinse via il braccio di Draco dallo schienale.

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, be’, non otterrai niente di più da Hermione» disse, e poi riprese la sua chiacchierata con Weasley.

«Sai» disse la Granger un attimo dopo. «Non avrei mai pensato di vedervi andare d’accordo. So che è così, Harry me ne ha parlato, ma continuavo a non crederci fino a questo momento.»

Nemmeno Draco avrebbe mai pensato di starsene seduto in un pub frequentato da Auror, a bere in compagnia del famoso Golden Trio. Si strinse nelle spalle. «Strano come vadano le cose a volte.»

Il resto della serata trascorse fra i fumi dell’alcol, chiacchiere e risate.

Sorprendentemente, Draco parlò con la Granger per quasi tutto il tempo, specialmente di Harry e Weasley, e alla fine – forse aiutati dall’alcol – iniziarono a sentirsi a proprio agio l’uno con l’altra. Poco dopo la mezzanotte, Harry gli diede una pacca su una spalla.

«Io vado» disse. Aveva già infilato sopra la maglietta un’altra di quelle orribili cose con un tascone davanti e un cappuccio dietro.

«Oh» esclamò Draco, alzandosi. «Stavo per chiamare un Nottetempo. Ti dispiace se vengo con te?»

«Niente affatto» rispose Harry, e sorrise in un modo che fece sobbalzare il cuore di Draco. Si sporse verso il tavolo e disse: «’Notte, Hermione».

«Buonanotte, Harry» replicò lei. «Buonanotte, Malfoy.»

Draco annuì. «Granger» disse e tese la mano.

Lei la prese senza esitazione, quindi lo strattonò più vicino. «Non ho ancora cambiato idea, ma sei sulla buona strada» mormorò e lo lasciò andare.

Draco si raddrizzò e annuì. «Mi fa piacere saperlo» disse, quindi salutò Weasley e seguì Harry fuori del pub e nella notte.

Se avessero continuato in quel modo, quella sarebbe diventata rapidamente la sua parte preferita dell’intera settimana, pensò Draco. Fuori, con nient’altro che la strada vuota e il cielo scuro intorno a loro, Draco poteva fingere che fossero le uniche due persone rimaste in tutta Londra. Camminarono lentamente lungo il marciapiede, senza parlare, ma a differenza del silenzio che era calato nel pub con la Granger, quello che condivideva con Harry lo faceva sentire caldo e sereno.

Draco non aveva bevuto quanto la volta precedente e, fortunatamente, l’insensato desiderio di pomiciare Harry contro un lampione non era riemerso. O meglio, non con la stessa intensità della settimana precedente. O forse si stava solo abituando alla voglia costante di pomiciare Harry.

«Voleva che le aggiustassi il piatto» disse Harry di colpo, dopo che ebbero percorso un isolato e mezzo.

Draco lo guardò, stupito. La voce di Harry era tesa e la sua mascella serrata. «Scusa, ma non ti seguo» disse con cautela.

Le suole delle scarpe da ginnastica di Harry strusciarono sul marciapiede, intanto che prendeva a calci un sasso. «Mia zia. Ha questo piatto che vuole regalare a mio cugino. Per il suo matrimonio. Ma lo aveva rotto.»

Draco tacque. D’un tratto, aveva di nuovo l’impressione di trovarsi in quella minuscola stanza bollente con Harry che mandava in frantumi l’impeccabile facciata del Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto e gli svelava ogni suo punto debole, e Draco temeva che se avesse detto qualcosa l’attimo si sarebbe spezzato. Solo allora comprese quanto gli fosse mancata quella splendida intimità.

Dopo una manciata di secondi, Harry sospirò. «Ha detto di essere contenta che fossi andato. E così ho pensato, per un momento, che fosse semplicemente felice di vedermi. Mentre lei intendeva che lo era solo perché potevo sistemare quello stupido piatto.» Strusciò di nuovo la suola sul marciapiede, benché stavolta non vi fosse alcun sassolino da colpire. «Mi sento uno stupido. Avrei dovuto intuirlo.»

Draco voleva allungare una mano fino alla spalla di Harry. Se però lo avesse toccato, non era certo di riuscire a fermarsi, e quella davvero non era la conversazione adatta a una pomiciata contro un lampione. «Harry» disse piano.

«Mi odia. Mi odia ancora e odia la mia magia. Tranne quando le _conviene_. È pronta a far finta di nulla solamente quando le servo. E adesso Dudley avrà tutto, una moglie e una famiglia e uno sciocco piatto che è suo quanto mio. Era anche la mia bisnonna, o no?» Fece una pausa e si passò una mano sul viso, spingendo gli occhiali fin sopra la fronte. «Non che mi importi sul serio del piatto. Ma io non ho niente di simile. Non nel senso di questo era il piatto in porcellana di mia nonna, o quello l’orologio da taschino di mio nonno, ma nel senso di questo apparteneva alla mia famiglia. Davvero non saprei. Dovrei esserci abituato ormai, e invece.»

Harry s’interruppe e si rimise gli occhiali sul naso, e Draco continuò a tacere. Percepiva dalla posa rigida delle spalle di Harry che non era a caccia di comprensione né di parole gentili. Avrebbero rappresentato solo sale su una ferita aperta. Tutto ciò che desiderava era essere ascoltato, e Draco era più che disposto a farlo, se era quanto gli serviva.

Mezzo isolato più avanti, Harry proseguì. «Il libro era ancora nel mio ripostiglio e ho provato…» Si bloccò ed ebbe bisogno di un minuto prima di riprendere. «Non riuscivo a entrare.» Deglutì e tenne gli occhi fissi sulla strada davanti a lui. «Dopo tutto quello che ho passato, non riuscivo a entrare.»

Draco non poté restare in silenzio più a lungo. Le parole gentili erano una cosa, ma a volte Harry aveva bisogno dell’equivalente verbale di uno scappellotto. Afferrò Harry per il gomito e lo costrinse a fermarsi. «Dopo tutto quello che hai passato,» disse bruscamente «sei diventato un adulto straordinariamente equilibrato. Onestamente, dopo tutta la merda che hai passato saresti dovuto finire dritto al San Mungo in una stanza imbottita e senza oggetti taglianti a portata di mano».

Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta per un momento, poi disse: «Dopo tutta la merda che hai passato, tu saresti dovuto finire nella stanza accanto alla mia, e senza fiammiferi a portata di mano». Alla fine guardò Draco e un lieve sorriso gli incurvò le labbra. «In fondo, non ce la stiamo cavando male, ti pare?» Nonostante il sorriso sul suo volto, c’era qualcosa di tremolante nei suoi occhi, sembrava quasi domandare di essere rassicurato.

«Assolutamente» ribadì Draco. Harry annuì e si liberò delicatamente dalla presa di Draco, intanto che riprendevano a camminare. Draco lasciò che un altro mezzo isolato trascorresse in silenzio, quindi chiese: «Perché ci sei tornato? So che volevi recuperare il libro, ma avresti potuto farlo mentre non erano in casa. Non eri obbligato a rivederli».

Harry rimase zitto così a lungo che Draco fu certo che non gli avrebbe risposto. «È colpa tua, in realtà.»

Draco aggrottò la fronte. «Colpa mia?»

«Già» disse Harry e lo spinse leggermente con un gomito. «Eri una persona orribile a Hogwarts, mentre adesso sto bene con te, così ho pensato che se eri cambiato tu, forse erano cambiati anche loro.»

«Non è stato facile» ammise Draco. «Ha comportato un mucchio di mordermi la lingua e calpestare il mio orgoglio. Ma ne è valsa la pena.»

Ed era vero. Poiché tutto quello che aveva fatto lo aveva portato lì, a quell’istante, a camminare piano in una strada buia con Harry Potter. E Draco non lo avrebbe scambiato con nulla al mondo.

Raggiunsero il loro angolo e si fermarono entrambi.

«Be’» disse Harry. «Io vado da quella parte.» Fece un gesto a indicare la via.

«Me lo ricordo» rispose Draco. Si accostò un po’ di più, notando con piacere Harry che spalancava gli occhi. «Suppongo che questa sia la buonanotte, allora.»

«Sì, giusto» disse Harry in un sussurro. Il suo sguardo guizzò sulla bocca di Draco. «Dunque, buonanotte, Draco.»

Draco non aveva davvero intenzione di baciare Harry. Desiderava solo continuare a flirtare come aveva fatto per il resto della settimana, ma quando gli occhi di Harry si abbassarono sulla sua bocca divenne estremamente difficile resistere. Harry lo voleva, e lo voleva anche Draco. Sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice inclinarsi in avanti e annullare la distanza che li separava. Perché non sarebbe dovuto accadere?

Perché in qualche modo Draco era ancora lo stesso ragazzo dei tempi di Hogwarts. Perché a volte era ancora un codardo.

«Buonanotte, Harry» disse Draco e arretrò.

L’attimo si infranse, e Harry si voltò allontanandosi di fretta lungo il marciapiede. Draco emise un piccolo sospiro, quindi si girò e si avviò verso casa, guardandosi alle spalle ogni pochi passi finché non colse Harry guardare a sua volta.

Ebbe di nuovo l’impressione che fosse la conclusione di un appuntamento, stavolta però non si oppose a quella sensazione. Si sarebbe concesso del tempo, tutto qui. Giusto per capire se per Harry era lo stesso. L’idea di offrirsi a Harry lo intimoriva già a sufficienza. Doveva assicurarsi che Harry lo desiderasse abbastanza da prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di una relazione. Draco era più che disposto a buttarsi, se solo fosse stato certo che Harry gli sarebbe andato incontro.

Infilò una mano in tasca e la chiuse a pugno intorno al tappo di bottiglia, sfiorando con il pollice il bordo increspato. Era sciocco e sentimentale e assolutamente non da lui, ma Draco pensò che lo avrebbe tenuto in ricordo di quella notte in cui aveva deciso di voler fare sul serio con Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Si trovavano di nuovo dalla signora Dodson, stavolta alla ricerca di un piccolo diario rilegato in pelle con un fleur-de-lis impresso sulla copertina. Erano lì da almeno un’ora e ancora non ve n’era traccia. Harry era impegnato a rovistare tra i ripiani di uno scaffale, curvo sotto il peso di decine di libri. Draco al contrario era certo che il diario non potesse essere in un luogo tanto ovvio, e perciò aveva raggiunto uno scrittoio in fondo al negozio, e iniziato a esaminare il contenuto dei primi due cassetti. Aveva appena aperto quello centrale quando la signora Dodson si avviò verso di lui attraverso il negozio.

Poiché erano quasi le tre del pomeriggio, Draco suppose che fosse intenzionata a domandargli quali biscotti gradisse con il tè, e invece disse: «Gli piaci, sai?».

Draco si fermò e la guardò, e lei annuì in direzione di Harry. Draco tossì, una volta. «Temo che da parte mia sarebbe del tutto inappropriato, commentare una simile affermazione.»

La signora Dodson borbottò. «Vedo come ti guarda quando gli dai le spalle.»

Draco avrebbe tanto voluto sapere in quale maniera veniva guardato, ma non osava chiedere. Impiegò una manciata di secondi prima di cedere e domandare con tutta la noncuranza di cui fu capace: «Ah sì? E in che modo mi guarderebbe?».

La signora Dodson ridacchiò. «Be’, fosse per me te lo direi, ma poi rischierei di risultare inappropriata, ti pare?»

«Non nel suo caso. Lei non è un Auror» puntualizzò Draco, intanto che esaminava un cassetto pieno di fazzoletti con monogramma ricamato. «Un intero capitolo del Manuale Auror illustra quanto sarebbe inopportuno, se fossi io a farlo, ma per lei non c’è alcun impedimento.» Si chiese quante regole avrebbe infranto con esattezza, qualora si fosse imbarcato in una relazione con Harry. E si appuntò mentalmente di verificare in seguito.

«Mmmh, d’accordo, allora» rispose lei, e non aggiunse altro.

Draco concluse l’esame del cassetto e lo chiuse. Aprì il successivo, che era colmo di portatovaglioli spaiati. «Dunque? Come mi guarda quando sono di spalle?»

La signora Dodson gli sorrise e si sporse in avanti accostandosi a lui. «A volte ti guarda come se fossi l’ultimo bicchiere d’acqua rimasto nel bel mezzo del deserto» disse, quindi si raddrizzò e diede una mezza scrollata di spalle. «Altre si limita semplicemente a fissarti il culo.»

Draco sentì le guance avvampare. Sapeva già di piacere a Harry, che era probabilmente la persona più trasparente sulla faccia della terra. Erano passate tre settimane da quella prima serata al pub. Tre settimane durante le quali non aveva fatto altro che flirtare con Harry, rivolgendogli velati complimenti o accampando le scuse più disparate pur di poterlo toccare. Proprio quella mattina aveva tolto un batuffolo di polvere inesistente dai capelli di Harry, e ne aveva approfittato per passare rapidamente una mano nel mezzo delle ciocche, mentre Harry era diventato rosso, si era immobilizzato e aveva guardato ovunque tranne che verso Draco. Le dita di Draco prudevano ancora, al ricordo di quei capelli spessi e lucidi, e della lotta che era stato costretto a ingaggiare con se stesso per evitare di toccarli una seconda volta.

«Non glielo hai detto?» domandò la signora Dodson, distogliendolo dalle sue riflessioni.

Draco pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio a fingere di non aver capito. Invece chiuse il cassetto con i portatovaglioli e rispose: «No».

«Ebbene? Quando hai in mente di dirglielo?» La signora Dodson batté impaziente il bastone sul pavimento, quasi volesse incitarlo a farlo proprio in quell’istante. E, per un momento, Draco si sentì tentato, ma il desiderio di quella pomiciata contro un lampione fu più forte.

«Venerdì» esclamò d’impulso, intanto che un piano iniziava a prendere forma nella sua testa. «Glielo dirò venerdì.» Guardò Harry, che stava ancora controllando lo scaffale di libri, e il suo stomaco si contrasse in nervosa attesa. Mancavano quattro giorni a venerdì, e parevano sia troppi che troppo pochi. Infilò una mano in tasca e strofinò con il pollice il tappo di bottiglia, che ormai portava sempre con sé.

La signora Dodson annuì e gli carezzò una guancia. «Andrà bene, caro. Quando verrai a trovarmi, la prossima settimana, dovrai raccontarmi tutto.»

Draco non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Stavolta i ladri hanno fissato un appuntamento?»

«Non essere ridicolo» lo schernì lei, colpendogli piano la caviglia con il bastone. «Ora, quali biscotti ti andrebbero con il tè?»

Quindici minuti più tardi, Harry si lasciò sfuggire un urlo di trionfo dal retro del negozio. Draco era chino su un cesto di vimini pieno di vestiti per bambole, e si raddrizzò con una lieve smorfia di delusione, quando vide Harry percorrere il negozio con in mano il diario.

«Non ti congratuli con me?» chiese Harry, mentre raggiungeva la parte anteriore del negozio.

«Perché dovrei?» domandò Draco, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Harry gli sorrise. «Be’, ho trovato il diario.»

Draco dovette distogliere lo sguardo. Harry era raggiante e gli brillavano gli occhi, e per Draco resistere stava diventando sempre più difficile. «E allora? Io non vengo da te a caccia di complimenti, e recupero oggetti qui dentro da secoli.»

Harry sbuffò. «Non di recente.»

«Ma è capitato spesso» ribatté Draco.

«Ultimamente non abbastanza spesso» replicò imperterrito Harry. «Dunque, chi ha trovato il portafoto dorato? Sono stato io. E il portagioie con i gufetti dipinti sul coperchio? Oh, di nuovo io. E il…»

Draco fece una smorfia. «Guarda che non è una gara, Potter» lo interruppe.

Harry gli rivolse un ghigno. «Lo dici solo perché, se _fosse_ sul serio una gara, staresti perdendo.»

Draco non seppe come ribattere, e la signora Dodson scelse esattamente quel momento per entrare nella stanza con il vassoio del tè, che Draco si affrettò a toglierle di mano, intanto che Harry andava a sistemare le sedie intorno al tavolino vicino alla vetrina.

«Oh, biscotti al cioccolato» disse Harry sbirciando nel piatto dei biscotti.

Draco preferiva quelli allo zenzero, mentre quelli al cioccolato erano i favoriti di Harry. Non un gran sacrificio da parte sua, soprattutto quando questo gli permetteva di vedere Harry sorridere a quel modo. Bastava talmente poco per farlo sorridere, e Draco non riusciva a capire perché anche gli altri non provassero a farlo sorridere più spesso.

«Venerdì» disse la signora Dodson, e Draco distolse lo sguardo da Harry per scorgere lei che lo osservava amorevolmente.

«Cosa?» chiese Harry, masticando un biscotto.

«Niente, caro» rispose la signora Dodson, e versò il tè. «Avevo in mente di acquistare un nuovo cappellino. Qualcosa di gran moda.»

Si sistemò al suo posto e tirò fuori un ritaglio dall’ultimo numero di _Creazioni alla Moda_ , con illustrato un cappello blu ornato da un impressionante pennacchio di piume di pavone che spuntava dalla falda ripiegata. A Draco piacque e la incoraggiò a comprarlo. Harry invece, sorprendentemente, non era d’accordo.

Non lo era neanche un po’, tanto che giunsero alla conclusione del tè, lasciarono il negozio, e lui era ancora a discuterne.

«Stai esagerando, sul serio. Sono solo alcune piume, non uno stormo di uccelli» disse Draco, intanto che si incamminavano per la strada.

«È talmente infarcito di piume che potrebbe per davvero essere confuso con uno stormo. Ma in fondo persino Augusta Paciock ha un cappello addobbato con un intero avvoltoio» sottolineò Harry.

«Al momento va _di moda_ il vintage. E comunque non stiamo parlando di un intero, dannato avvoltoio. Al massimo di qualche passerotto. Di certo non più di un corvo.» Diede una mezza scrollata di spalle. «Lo reputo ragionevole.»

«Ragionevole?» ripeté Harry incredulo. «Andarsene in giro con un uccello sul proprio cappello non è ragionevole. Un intero animale non dovrebbe starsene su un cappello.»

«Stai davvero esagerando» disse Draco. «Considera che i topi sono stati la moda precedente, e ci stavano perfettamente.»

Harry spalancò la bocca. «Tutto un topo? È disgustoso!»

«No. Non lo è. Non vedo perché debba essere peggio delle piume. Sono sempre animali.»

Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta. «Oh, mio Dio, stai sul serio affermando che non vi è alcuna differenza tra qualche piuma e _un intero animale imbalsamato_ su un cappello?»

Draco cedette alla tentazione di roteare gli occhi al cielo. «Ovviamente non capisci la moda» ribatté, e gli offrì il braccio. «Smaterializzazione Congiunta per il rientro?»

«Sì. Certo.»

Harry afferrò il braccio e Draco lo tirò a sé più di quanto fosse strettamente necessario, Materializzando entrambi di nuovo al Ministero.

«Anche se suppongo di non potermi aspettare di più, da un uomo che indossa orribili scarpe da ginnastica consunte e jeans malandati per venire ogni giorno a lavoro» continuò Draco, mentre raggiungevano il loro ufficio.

Harry sbuffò. «Disse colui che si veste come fossimo ancora nell’Ottocento.»

«I gilet hanno continuato ad andare di moda ben oltre i primi del Novecento, per tua informazione» ribatté Draco.

«Era comunque il secolo scorso, Draco» replicò Harry, con voce bassa e dolce.

«Non è colpa mia se in seguito la moda maschile è peggiorata. E non voglio neppure menzionare quelle orrende magliette che ti ostini a portare» disse Draco, e la sua voce rifletteva il medesimo calore e la stessa ironia sottintesa da Harry. Per un lungo momento, si limitarono a sorridersi a vicenda, poi entrambi si resero conto che si stavano fissando e distolsero lo sguardo.

A volte Draco si domandava come fosse possibile per Harry non avere ancora realizzato quanto lo desiderava. Non si era mai preso la briga di nasconderlo, ma al contrario era diventato piuttosto evidente. Davvero credeva che gli avesse infilato la mano fra i capelli solo per togliere un batuffolo di polvere? Forse alla fine era tutto ciò che Draco stava aspettando, un segno da parte di Harry che gli permettesse di capire come si sentiva l’altro. A Draco sarebbe bastato poco, anche solo vederlo accennare un po’ di interesse in risposta alle sue attenzioni. Qualcosa appena oltre il limite del consentito, come la mano di Harry che sfiorava distrattamente la sua intanto che camminavano. Nulla di più. E invece no, Harry continuava a mantenere un’esasperante distanza di sicurezza.

Fatta eccezione per il venerdì sera. Il venerdì sera, lasciavano il pub sempre insieme, e camminavano per sei isolati e mezzo, fino a quello che Draco ormai era arrivato a definire il loro angolo. Lì, al loro angolo, Harry concedeva a Draco di avvicinarsi maggiormente e di condividere quel quasi-bacio. Ogni venerdì sera, quando Harry diceva piano: “Buonanotte, Draco”, e Draco rispondeva: “Buonanotte, Harry”, era sicuro che entrambi stessero fantasticando su quel bacio. Ma Harry non superava mai la breve distanza che li separava, e così Draco finiva per perdersi d’animo.

Era diventata sia la parte migliore che quella più irritante della settimana di Draco.

Tornati in ufficio, si scrollarono di dosso le vesti da Auror, e Draco finse di non notare Harry che lo scrutava. Indossava una camicia nuova, di un delicato azzurro acquamarina che si adattava perfettamente alla sua carnagione, e che aveva abbinato a un gilet color avorio. Dopo aver compreso quanto Harry lo trovasse attraente in blu, Draco aveva cominciato a portarlo sempre più spesso, per poi riscontrare, con costernazione, di possedere solo tre camicie di quella tinta. Ecco perché ne aveva acquistata una nuova, così da evitare di dover indossare sempre le stesse. Avrebbe reso il suo gioco sin _troppo_ ovvio.

«Ti serve qualcosa?» chiese, e Harry scosse rapidamente la testa per poi rintanarsi dietro la scrivania e riprendere ad allenarsi con le biglie.

I suoi esercizi procedevano bene, e stava progredendo molto più velocemente di quanto Draco si sarebbe aspettato. Ma in fondo era Harry Potter, giusto? Colui che superava le aspettative di chiunque. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, quella constatazione non provocò in Draco la consueta fitta di gelosia e risentimento, quanto piuttosto una specie di caldo piacere. Forse era perché aveva una cotta per Harry. O forse era perché era convinto che in quel genere di magia il grande Harry Potter non lo avrebbe mai superato. In entrambi i casi, Draco non poté evitare di godere di quella bella sensazione.

Osservò Harry lanciare l’ennesimo Wingardium Leviosa, e tutte le biglie, tranne due, si sollevarono sopra la scrivania e urtarono contro il Protego. La settimana precedente, avevano rimosso l’incantesimo adesivo ma mantenuto il Sortilegio Scudo. Harry guardò accigliato le biglie e le lasciò ricadere. Draco soffocò un sorriso e prese un nuovo foglio di pergamena.

Mezz’ora più tardi, Harry stava ancora agitando la mano intorno alle biglie con aria frustrata, facendole tintinnare ripetutamente contro il Sortilegio Scudo. «È inutile» disse.

Draco si tolse gli occhiali e li mise da parte. «Cosa è inutile?»

«Tutto questo!» sbuffò Harry. Abbassò la mano e le biglie ricaddero sul ripiano. «Non ci riuscirò mai. Sono già passate due settimane, da quando ho iniziato!»

Draco si alzò e si diresse verso il lato della stanza di Harry. Si fermò davanti alla sua scrivania, con le braccia incrociate al petto, e lo guardò dall’alto. «Sai quanto tempo mi ci è voluto per imparare a imprimere il mio nome su quel foglio di pergamena?»

«Suppongo non più di due settimane» replicò Harry con tono petulante.

«Mesi» ribatté Draco. «Ho impiegato _mesi_.»

Harry sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Per quale ragione lo avresti fatto?»

«Perché intendevo superare i miei limiti. Ho scelto un obiettivo che ritenevo impossibile e costretto me stesso a tentare ancora e poi ancora, finché non l’ho raggiunto. E poi, senza bacchetta e agli arresti domiciliari, mentre attendevo i processi al termine della guerra, non era certo come se avessi di meglio da fare per occupare il mio tempo.»

La fronte di Harry si corrugò in un cipiglio. «Sì, ma perché? A che scopo impegnarsi tanto? Insomma non è qualcosa con una reale utilità.»

«In questo modo non sarei mai più stato indifeso» rispose Draco. «Quando… Dopo la guerra ho dovuto rinunciare alla bacchetta per un lungo periodo. Il Signore Oscuro aveva preso quella di mio padre, tu avevi preso la mia, e ci siamo ritrovati a condividere in tre quella di mia madre. A quel punto ho fatto tutto ciò che potevo per evitare di sentirmi di nuovo impotente, qualora una situazione del genere si fosse ripetuta. Ho cominciato con un esercizio difficile, e così il resto è stato facile.»

Ricordava quelle notti, lunghe e terribili, accovacciato davanti al camino in pietra della sua camera da letto, con una mano protesa verso i ciocchi spenti, a gettare un Incendio di seguito all’altro fin tanto che, dopo settimane di inutili tentativi, era comparsa una fioca scintilla. Ricordava quanto era stata dolce l’ondata di trionfo che lo aveva travolto, più inebriante della prima volta in cui aveva lanciato un incantesimo. Anche allora si era trattato di un Incendio. Ed ecco il motivo per cui aveva spinto Harry a iniziare con il Wingardium Leviosa. Vi era sempre qualcosa di speciale nel primo incantesimo di un mago.

Con un gesto della mano, Draco annullò il Sortilegio Scudo. «Forza, fammi vedere.»

Harry aggrottò di nuovo la fronte, scettico. «Senza il Protego? _Vuoi_ che distrugga l’ufficio?»

Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo di fronte alle sciocchezze di Harry. «Dubito che una manciata di biglie manderebbe all’aria l’ufficio. Dai, fammi vedere.»

Harry si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e allungò una mano sopra le biglie posate sul ripiano della scrivania. Si concentrò corrugando la fronte, e quindi disse: «Wingardium Leviosa!».

Nove biglie su dieci si innalzarono fino al soffitto. Draco sorrise e le fece Evanescere con un colpo di bacchetta.

«Ce l’hai fatta» disse. «Ci sei riuscito.»

«Ma non ho sollevato la biglia rossa» replicò Harry. «E le altre sono schizzate fino al soffitto.»

«Ma le stavi controllando. Non hanno svolazzato per tutta la stanza» rispose Draco. «A essere sinceri, dubito sarai mai capace di sollevare soltanto la biglia rossa. Con più tempo a disposizione, forse potresti tenere le altre a un’altezza meno elevata, ma per ora è il massimo che tu possa fare.»

Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Allora perché hai voluto che mi esercitassi su qualcosa che fin da principio sapevi che non avrei portato a termine?»

«Per indurti a perseguire un obiettivo al di là delle tue capacità» disse Draco, ma Harry appariva ancora frustrato e abbattuto, così proseguì: «E i tuoi miglioramenti sono stati incredibili, non dubitarne neppure per un istante». Guardò Harry per un momento, poi sorrise. «In effetti, credo tu sia pronto per procedere con la formazione affrontando il livello successivo.»

 

****

 

Harry tornò nel suo ufficio dopo pranzo e trovò Draco che sfogliava attentamente il Manuale delle Regole e Direttive per gli Auror, con gli occhiali che gli erano scivolati sulla punta del naso, intanto che leggeva, e un dito che scorreva lungo le fitte colonne di testo.

«Ma come? Non lo avevi già imparato a memoria?» domandò Harry, mentre si sfilava la veste.

Draco chiuse il Manuale e scrutò Harry al di sopra della montatura degli occhiali. «A differenza di alcuni Auror, che potrei persino citare, preferisco tenermi sempre aggiornato, quando si tratta di regolamenti» ribatté un po’ troppo sulla difensiva, e spinse il pesante tomo di lato con un colpo di bacchetta. Quindi continuò, prima che Harry avesse il tempo di replicare. «Williamson ci ha inviato altri registri appartenenti a Unalloyed, dove sono stati annotati i clienti dell’ultimo anno. Te ne ho lasciato una parte da analizzare sulla tua scrivania.»

Con crescente sgomento, Harry si voltò e scorse due pile di cartelle che torreggiavano dal ripiano della scrivania. «Sono molto più numerosi dell’ultima volta.»

«L’ultima volta l’elenco riguardava esclusivamente i clienti che si erano recati di persona presso il negozio di Diagon Alley» disse Draco, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e infilando le mani dietro la testa. «Stavolta hanno aggiunto anche tutti gli ordini arrivati via gufo.» Sorrise e Harry fu certo che avrebbe odiato qualunque altra cosa Draco fosse in procinto di dire. Non ne rimase deluso. «E comunque quelli vanno solo dalla A alla E. Il resto ci attende al piano di sotto, in archivio.»

Gemette. «E perché gli altri non possono darci una mano? Quello della Verve non è nemmeno un nostro caso. Facciamo solo da _consulenti_.»

«Perché tutti mi odiano» rispose Draco allegramente, afferrando una cartella che pendeva dal suo cumulo e aprendola sul ripiano della scrivania. Prese una piuma dal portapiume e la inchiostrò con ordine. «E poi detestano ammettere che in questo tipo di indagini procedo più speditamente della maggior parte degli Auror.»

«Solamente perché te ne stai qui quasi tutta la notte» mormorò Harry.

«Non che non abbia di meglio da fare» disse Draco senza sollevare lo sguardo. Aggiunse tre segni in rapida successione sul suo documento.

«Posso osare domandarti quante possibilità ci sono di rientrare a un orario decente stasera?» sospirò Harry.

«Nessuna» replicò Draco vivacemente. «Rassegnati, Potter, e sarà tutta in discesa.»

Harry sospirò lasciandosi andare sulla sedia, e cominciò.

Alle sette ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Gli facevano male gli occhi, e la testa, e le spalle erano indolenzite, dopo ore chino sulla scrivania. Si alzò e si stiracchiò.

«Forza, Draco, ce ne andiamo.»

«Non abbiamo terminato» mormorò Draco.

«Sì, invece. Non intendo rimanere qui un minuto di più o rischio di finire al manicomio.»

«Non preoccuparti. Va’ pure. Volevo dire a casa, non al manicomio.» Draco fece un altro segno di spunta sul suo documento. «Merlino sa quanto sia già abbastanza difficoltoso tenere questo posto in ordine con un Harry Potter sano di mente nei paraggi. Ti sei accorto di aver lasciato di nuovo le tue scarpe da ginnastica sul mio lato della stanza?»

«Non è vero» ribatté Harry, anche perché non lo aveva fatto. Quando le sue cose volavano dal lato della stanza di Draco, solitamente era perché aveva tentato di lanciargliele in testa.

«Erano sotto il divano.»

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Il divano è terreno neutrale.»

«Evidentemente no, considerato che è perennemente invaso dalle tue cose. Abbandona in giro la tua robaccia, se preferisci, ma fallo perlomeno al di là della tua scrivania, dove non posso vedere.»

Harry sospirò senza darsi pena di replicare. «Tu adesso ti alzi e vieni via con me. Prima ceneremo e in seguito, se proprio vorrai continuare, proseguiremo il lavoro a casa mia.»

Draco sollevò la testa a quelle parole. «A casa tua?»

«Certo, perché no? Staremo più comodi che in ufficio.» Harry si strinse nelle spalle. Detestava pensare a Draco che lavorava da solo in quel piccolo ufficio fino alle prime luci dell’alba, ecco la ragione della sua proposta. Nell’udirsi pronunciarla ad alta voce, però, aveva realizzato di quanto potesse essere parsa eccessivamente intima.

«Come no» disse Draco, inarcando le sopracciglia. «E una volta giunti al tuo appartamento, ci intrecceremo i capelli a vicenda e ci confideremo i nomi di quelli che ci piacciono come un paio di ragazzine tutte risatine del primo anno?»

No, per quanto riguardava Harry, a confidare per chi avesse una cotta non ci pensava neppure. «No, continueremo a lavorare, ma in un luogo che non sia questa stanza, della quale, francamente, ne ho le scatole piene.» Fissò Draco per momento, quindi sfoderò l’asso che nascondeva nella manica e disse: «Comprerò di nuovo del cibo indiano».

Draco annuì con riluttanza malcelata. «D’accordo, allora.»

Lanciarono un incantesimo rimpicciolente sulle cartelle che contenevano i documenti su cui stavano lavorando per portarle via con loro, e non si preoccuparono di indossare di nuovo la veste da Auror, intanto che Harry faceva strada verso il ristorante indiano a pochi isolati di distanza.

«Vuoi di nuovo il curry o ti va di avventurarti in qualcosa di diverso?» gli chiese Harry quando entrarono accompagnati dal tintinnio della campanella all’ingresso, annodata a un lungo filo di seta nera che pendeva lungo la porta.

Draco si strinse nelle spalle. «Prendo quello che prendi tu.»

«Bene.» Harry si avvicinò al bancone. «Due porzioni di biryani di pollo, una da sette e l’altra da due. Oh, e due porzioni di naan, grazie.»

«Che cosa indicano i numeri?» domandò Draco, non appena Harry estrassi il portafogli per pagare.

«Quanto è piccante» disse contando il denaro.

«Sei convinto che non possa mangiare del cibo troppo piccante?» replicò serrando la mascella e assumendo il suo tipico tono esasperante e cocciuto.

Harry sospirò. «Di solito mangi cibo piccante?»

«Be’, no, ma se ci riesci tu allora posso farlo anch’io.»

Il che suonava terribilmente simile a ciò che aveva pensato anche Harry prima di dare fuoco al suo bagno.

«Prende un due» disse alla ragazza e pagò, mentre Draco continuava a borbottare indignato. «Puoi assaggiare un po’ del mio e, se dovesse piacerti, la prossima volta lo ordinerai con un numero più alto. D’accordo?»

«D’accordo» mormorò Draco.

Uscirono fuori in attesa che il loro cibo fosse pronto, e anche se il sole non era ancora tramontato, l’aria era già diventata più fresca. Draco lanciò con discrezione un incantesimo riscaldante su entrambi, quindi si lasciò andare contro il muro di mattoni accanto a Harry, un po’ più vicino di quanto quest’ultimo avrebbe voluto, con i gomiti che lo sfioravano e così Harry incrociò le braccia al petto.

Stupendolo, Draco non ricominciò subito a discutere di pozioni e ingredienti. Iniziarono invece a commentare pacatamente di come l’estate fosse alle porte e la temperatura fosse divenuta più mite. Quindi Draco domandò di Hermione e dei suoi nuovi turni al San Mungo, e quando Harry terminò l’impressionante sequela di oggetti che Hermione aveva rimosso dai nasi dei piccoli maghi e streghe, e ascoltato di quella volta in cui Draco aveva convinto, alla tenera età di cinque anni, Pansy Parkinson a infilarsi nel naso una Gelatina Tuttigusti+1 e di come lei glielo avesse rinfacciato nel corso di tutto il tempo a Hogwarts, il cibo era pronto.

Harry condusse Draco nello stretto vicolo sul retro del ristorante, e dunque Materializzò entrambi all’interno del suo salotto.

«Bene, Potter, non è affatto come lo avevo immaginato» disse, guardandosi sfacciatamente intorno.

Anche Harry osservò la stanza come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Soffitti alti, grandi finestre e pavimenti in legno lucido erano state le cose che lo avevano colpito in passato, e che di quell’appartamento gli erano piaciute più di tutto. Il camino era un po’ piccolo, e onestamente avrebbe potuto farsi installare di meglio. (A Harry andava più che bene, ma Ron sbatteva spesso la testa, quando ne usciva.) Un divano in pelle con poggiapiedi abbinato davanti a un tavolino, un televisore a schermo piatto sul muro di fronte a loro, e un tappeto rosso un po’ sdrucito sul pavimento, che Harry aveva comprato di seconda mano perché gli rammentava i tappeti rossi nel dormitorio Grifondoro.

«Posso osare chiederti che cosa avevi immaginato?»

«Qualcosa di molto più disordinato» ammise Draco. «Un po’ come il tuo lato dell’ufficio, ma peggio, poiché non ci sono io che rimetto in ordine al tuo posto.»

«C’è ancora la mia camera da letto, se sei tanto deluso» disse Harry, e subito avvertì le guance avvampare. «Ehm, è molto più incasinata del salotto.»

Draco inarcò le sopracciglia, e Harry fu quasi preso dal panico. Aveva parlato senza riflettere, e ciò che aveva detto era suonato come una sorta di invito a visitare la sua stanza, e benché non fosse affatto quello che intendeva, fu colto dal timore che Draco potesse avere frainteso. Allo stesso tempo, però, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, perché voleva sul serio Draco nella sua camera da letto, anche se probabilmente non in quel momento, nel quale regnava davvero il caos più completo.

Harry allungò il sacchetto con il cibo brandendolo come fosse uno scudo. «Dovremmo mangiare prima che si raffreddi!» esclamò.

La bocca di Draco si contrasse, come se stesse tentando di ricacciare indietro un sorriso. «Giusto» disse.

Dopo avere Evocato piatti e posate dalla cucina, Harry distribuì sul tavolino da salotto i vari contenitori.

«Mangiamo qui?» chiese Draco.

Harry si bloccò, con la confezione di naan in una mano. «Uhm, sì? A meno che tu non preferisca stare a tavola?»

«No, no» rispose Draco. «Va bene qui.»

Per Harry era stata la forza dell’abitudine. Tutte le volte in cui Ron lo andava a trovare, mangiavano sempre seduti in salotto. Comunque parve non dispiacere nemmeno a Draco, che si accomodò sul divano e afferrò il contenitore contrassegnato con il numero due. Harry si sedette dall’altro lato del divano e fece lo stesso col suo contenitore. Riversò metà del contenuto sul piatto, e gli venne l’acquolina in bocca, nell’avvertire un soffio di vapore aromatico che emanava dal riso. Infilò una forchettata in bocca.

«Niente male» disse Draco, dopo aver assaggiato. «Posso provare il tuo?»

All’improvviso, Harry rammentò la promessa che gli aveva fatto. «Certo. Aspetta solo un secondo.»

Andò in cucina e tornò un minuto dopo con un bicchiere di latte. Lo posò sul tavolino e fece un cenno in direzione del suo piatto come per dare il via libero a Draco, che prese una forchettata colma di riso e la mise in bocca. Harry attese.

«Ack» disse Draco con la bocca piena.

Harry diede un colpo di bacchetta e il bicchiere di latte raggiunse Draco, che lo afferrò, lasciando cadere la forchetta con una sorta di rantolo. Una goccia di latte fuoriuscì da un angolo delle sue labbra e gli colò fino al mento mentre deglutiva, e Harry desiderò leccarla. La goccia traballò, in bilico sul bordo del mento di Draco, intanto che quest’ultimo deglutiva e deglutiva, e Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Il bicchiere era vuoto, quando Draco lo poggiò sul ripiano, e il suo volto arrossato e gli occhi lucidi.

«Che diavolo hai che _non va_?» chiese e tirò su col naso rumorosamente.

«Parecchio, suppongo» rispose Harry, cercando con tutte le sue forze di non fissare la goccia di latte sul mento di Draco. «Hai un po’… Ecco, sì, proprio lì» e indicò il mento dell’altro.

Draco si ripulì con il dorso della mano. «Come fai a mangiare questa roba? È una tortura.» Guardò Harry con aria sospettosa. «Non sei una specie di masochista, vero?»

Harry rise. Adesso che il latte era svanito dal mento di Draco, riusciva di nuovo a pensare lucidamente. «No, immagino di avere soltanto una maggior tolleranza verso il cibo piccante.»

«Tieniti pure il tuo riso» disse Draco, e tornò al proprio contenitore. Con un ultimo sguardo diffidente al piatto di Harry, allungò una mano verso la sua borsa e ne estrasse una manciata di cartelle, aprendo quella in cima sul tavolino davanti a lui.

Harry sorrise e fece lo stesso.

 

****

 

Draco impiegò fino a mercoledì, per preparare tutto per la fase successiva della formazione di Harry. Si erano comunque recati alla baita ogni mattina, e Harry aveva disattivato una gran varietà di fatture e maledizioni non letali, più di quanto Draco avesse osato sperare. E benché i suoi progressi fossero continui, gli incantesimi su cui aveva lavorato non erano certo quelli nei quali si sarebbe imbattuto durante una vera missione.

Draco però preferiva che non si cimentasse con le maledizioni più oscure, non finché faticava ancora a individuare e distinguere i diversi incantesimi. Perciò Draco aveva messo insieme una dozzina fra le maledizioni più comuni utilizzate nei rifugi e le aveva posizionate su altrettanti fermacarte, sotto aveva disposto dei fogli di pergamena con su scritte tutte le necessarie indicazioni riguardanti quella determinata maledizione. Una volta che Harry avesse appreso come smantellarle, Draco progettava di eliminare le pergamene, così da indurre Harry a riconoscerle da solo prima di disattivarle. Solo a quel punto, Draco avrebbe allestito la baita come un vero rifugio Mangiamorte.

Harry rientrò dalla pausa pranzo e cominciò a sbottonarsi la veste.

«Sei in ritardo, Potter» disse Draco senza sollevare lo sguardo.

«Di appena cinque minuti» protestò Harry, poi notò la sua scrivania. «Che significa?»

«È la seconda fase della tua formazione» disse Draco. Si alzò e raggiunse Harry alla sua scrivania. «Ogni fermacarte è maledetto. Ciascun incantesimo è stato etichettato e dovrai disattivarli.» Fu lieto del sorriso pieno di desiderio che illuminò il viso di Harry. «Qualche raccomandazione prima di iniziare. Stavolta non ci sono andato leggero. Sono maledizioni che possono farti del male. Alcune potrebbero addirittura ucciderti. Ti proibisco di lavorarci in mia assenza. Intesi?»

Harry si sedette alla scrivania. «Perché no? Hai elencato anche tutte le contro-maledizioni.»

«Sei davvero tanto stupido o fingi solamente?» sbottò Draco. Sapeva che Harry non era affatto stupido, ma aveva la brutta abitudine di agire senza _riflettere_ , cosa che scatenava in Draco una gran voglia di scuoterlo. Puntò il dito contro un piccolo gufo di peltro. «Fattura Spaccaossa. Pensi davvero che avrai la presenza di spirito di lanciare la contro-maledizione, mentre le tue ossa vanno in frantumi? O la Maledizione Respiro Bollente?» Draco indicò un cane di vetro. «Gradirei sapere come ritieni di poter gettare la contro-maledizione quando ogni tuo respiro ti sta letteralmente liquefacendo i polmoni.» Fece una pausa e guardò Harry accigliato. «So che consideri la morte come un evento che può accadere soltanto _agli altri_ , ma preferisco non rischiare che ci sia una volta buona anche per te.»

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo in modo che esprimeva chiaramente quanto ritenesse eccessive le precauzioni di Draco, ma acconsentì ugualmente. «D’accordo. Non giocherò con queste maledizione a meno che tu non sia qui pronto a salvarmi.»

« _Grazie_ » disse Draco, intanto che tornava nel suo lato dell’ufficio. «Ormai mi sono abituato ad averti tra i piedi, ma soprattutto non voglio nemmeno ipotizzare cosa accadrebbe se dovessi morire a causa di una maledizione che io stesso ho preparato.»

Draco si immerse nelle sue solite scartoffie e lasciò Harry alle prese con la nuova esercitazione. Procedeva abbastanza bene, tanto da aver disattivato una Maledizione Sputabudella senza alcun incidente. Aveva appena iniziato a dipanare una Fattura Cavaocchi quando la porta si aprì e Weasley irruppe nella stanza.

«Mi era stato raccontato che certe cose accadono» disse Draco con noncuranza e senza sollevare lo sguardo. «Che alcuni cioè hanno questa curiosa abitudine, benché non mi fosse ancora capitato di assistervi di persona. Se si desidera entrare in una stanza che non è la nostra, allora bisogna battere ritmicamente le nocche sulla porta finché non si viene invitati all’interno.»

«Ciao anche a te, Malfoy» disse Weasley, quindi gli rivolse una seconda occhiata stupefatta. «Da quando porti gli occhiali?»

«Vattene pure a quel paese, Weasley» mormorò Draco, reprimendo a malapena l’impulso di togliere gli occhiali.

Weasley si strinse nelle spalle. «Ehi, Harry» esclamò, agitando una cartella. «Ho finalmente avuto il permesso di coinvolgerti nel caso Haldran per un parere. Ti spiacerebbe darci un’occhiata?»

Harry afferrò la cartella con impazienza e iniziò a sfogliare i documenti che conteneva, immediatamente assorto. Draco non conosceva il caso Haldran, ma doveva evidentemente trattarsi di qualcosa di nobile e pericoloso, se ricorrevano all’aiuto del Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto.

«Che diavolo sono tutti quei fermacarte?» chiese Weasley, prima di allungare una mano nel tentativo di raggiungere un sasso scolpito a forma di fiore di loto.

«Ron, fermo!» disse Harry, ormai troppo tardi.

Weasley toccò il sasso e lungo le sue dita comparvero dei segni rossi simili a cuciture. Lasciò cadere il fermacarte, ma le cuciture si aprirono e la sua carne si spaccò staccandosi in strisce sottili, quasi fosse stata la scorza di un frutto, ed esponendo chiaramente il bianco dell’osso sottostante. Il sangue scorreva verso il braccio, e Weasley emise un gorgoglio soffocato di dolore.

«Oh cazzo, oh cazzo» disse Harry, armeggiando con la pergamena su cui Draco aveva appuntato la contro-maledizione.

Draco saltò su dalla sedia, ringhiando la contro-maledizione, intanto che si avvicinava, e i segni simili a cuciture smisero di dilagare. Weasley era pallido e sudato, e teneva la mano illesa stretta intorno all’altro avambraccio, mentre fissava, inorridito, i brandelli di carne che pendevano fra le sue dita come bucce molli di banane parzialmente sbucciate.

Draco puntò la bacchetta. «Sentirai un gran male» lo avvertì.

«Fallo e basta, cazzo.» Weasley strinse i denti.

Draco lanciò l’incantesimo, e Weasley urlò, intanto che la pelle delle sue dita si ricomponeva in un lampo accecante di luce, tracciando delle cicatrici sottili che correvano dai polpastrelli alle nocche. Draco lo ripulì dal sangue, e Weasley piegò cautamente la mano.

«Non sono un Guaritore» disse Draco. «E sarebbe meglio se ti recassi al San Mungo per far vedere la mano a qualcuno. Quasi certamente elimineranno anche le cicatrici.» Mise via la bacchetta.

Weasley lo fissò per un lungo istante, poi si rivolse a Harry. «Perché _cazzo_ quella roba si trova sulla tua scrivania?»

«Ti avevo parlato di Draco che mi sta impartendo delle esercitazioni extra, ricordi? Be’, questa è una di quelle» spiegò Harry. «Come stai?»

Weasley si esaminò la mano. «Hermione mi ucciderà, se rientro a casa conciato in questo modo.»

Harry si sporse per osservare meglio le cicatrici sulle dita di Weasley. «Probabilmente hai ragione. Verrò al San Mungo con te, se sei d’accordo. Dopo le cure, dovrai compilare un rapporto, ed è meglio che sia presente per rispondere a eventuali domande.» Afferrò la sua veste da Auror.

«Ma Malfoy non…» cominciò Weasley.

«L’oggetto era sulla mia scrivania, ed era una mia maledizione» disse Harry. «Sono l’unico responsabile.» Indirizzò un’occhiata d’intesa a Draco.

«Ma…» iniziò Draco, aggrottando la fronte.

«Era una mia maledizione, sono l’unico responsabile» ripeté Harry, infilandosi in tasca la pergamena compilata da Draco con i dettagli relativi alla maledizione. «Ci vediamo domani, va bene?»

E non c’erano più.

Ancora sbigottito, Draco ebbe comunque la presenza di spirito di gettare un Sortilegio Scudo sugli altri fermacarte maledetti poggiati sulla scrivania di Harry. Harry non si era limitato soltanto a proteggerlo, ma si era volontariamente addossato la colpa di quanto successo a Weasley, consapevole che questo avrebbe comportato un interrogatorio, un rapporto sull’accaduto, una marea di scartoffie in più da compilare e forse un provvedimento disciplinare. Ovviamente, qualunque provvedimento disciplinare fosse stato inflitto a Harry, sarebbe stato poco più che uno scappellotto, rispetto alla punizione che invece avrebbe rischiato di vedersi impartire Draco.

Ed era quasi divertente pensare che solo un mese prima Draco sarebbe andato su tutte le furie, di fronte a un Harry che lo proteggeva. Adesso, al contrario, si sentiva colmo di un caldo piacere, e d’improvviso non aveva più bisogno di nuove conferme riguardo i sentimenti di Harry, né di flirtare con lui, toccarlo accidentalmente e rivolgergli velate allusioni. Harry era troppo schietto per simili sciocchezze. Quando teneva a qualcuno, allora si prendeva cura di quel qualcuno.

Come aveva appena fatto con Draco.

Draco si sedette alla sua scrivania e, poiché non vi era nessuno nei paraggi, non si preoccupò di trattenersi dal sorridere come un ebete. Infilò la mano in tasca e fece scorrere la punta delle dita lungo il bordo increspato del tappo di bottiglia. Di colpo, il venerdì non sarebbe mai giunto abbastanza in fretta.

 

****

 

Il giovedì vennero spediti a occuparsi di un nuovo rifugio scovato di recente. Sebbene Harry non avesse ancora imparato a disattivare tutte le maledizioni poste sui fermacarte in maniera sicura, Draco ritenne che avesse compiuto progressi sufficienti da poterlo affiancare, anche se non abbastanza avanzati da risparmiargli la sua solita ramanzina, che in breve si ridusse a un: “Non toccare nulla o quasi certamente morirai”.

Dopo aver visto le dita di Ron dilaniate a causa del fermacarte maledetto, Harry si era mostrato molto più disposto ad ascoltare.

E fu così che si ritrovarono di fronte a una vecchia villa fatiscente in stile vittoriano, circondata da un giardino soffocato dalle erbacce. Poiché Harry non recava il Marchio, era impossibile stabilire quali effetti avrebbero avuto su di lui gli incantesimi di guardia. Draco lo aveva dunque preceduto in giardino, per smantellarli prima di cominciare a lavorare sul resto. Harry si rassegnò quindi ad attendere sospirando lievemente, poggiato alla inferriata che delimitava la proprietà. Immediatamente qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione all’interno della casa. Si raddrizzò e aggrottò la fronte nel tentativo di vedere meglio.

Ed eccolo di nuovo, un tremolio oltre l’ampia finestra frontale che si affacciava sulla veranda, ma talmente rapido da impedirgli di cogliere niente di più che un rapido movimento. Avanzò di un passo senza riflettere.

«Harry, che stai facendo?»

Harry udì a malapena la domanda dell’altro. «C’è qualcosa...» Lo aveva scorto di nuovo e si interruppe, e di colpo avvicinarsi e scoprire di che si trattasse divenne per lui la cosa più importante al mondo.

«Fermati. Harry, fermati» disse Draco, ma Harry lo scansò gentilmente di lato e iniziò a percorrere il vialetto d’ingresso.

Il mondo parve svanire, intanto che Harry avanzava, dal sole, al fruscio del vento tra gli alberi, tutto tranne la casa e il desiderio bruciante di essere all’interno di essa. Sentì vagamente Draco che gli intimava di fermarsi, e lo notò appena quando provò a strattonarlo indietro. Si liberò dalla presa di Draco e continuò a camminare. Draco gli si parò di nuovo davanti, bloccandogli la vista della casa.

«Scusa» disse, e quindi assestò un pugno in faccia a Harry.

Harry barcollò all’indietro e il mondo ricomparve in un impeto caldo e luminoso di dolore, mentre il sangue gli sgorgava dal naso. Draco lo afferrò per un braccio e prese a trascinarlo, senza fermarsi finché non furono dall’altro lato della strada.

«Ahi» disse Harry. Aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime e sbatté rapidamente le palpebre. «Che cazzo è stato?»

«Eri consapevole di ciò che stavi facendo?» chiese Draco, con voce soffocata. Era spaventato ma stava cercando di non darlo a vedere.

«Io non stavo facendo proprio nulla» disse Harry. E si toccò il naso con cautela. Cazzo, faceva un male cane. «Stavo solo… Oh.»

«Sì. Oh» sbottò Draco, adesso con tono talmente forte che la voce gli tremava. «Ci sei andato davvero vicino… Ecco.» Scostò la mano di Harry dalla sua faccia e il suo tono si addolcì mentre diceva: «Scusa. Temo sia rotto».

«Di nuovo» Harry non poté fare a meno di sottolineare.

«Episkey» esclamò Draco, e il naso di Harry scricchiolò e tornò a posto. Draco ripulì anche il sangue dal viso di Harry, poi gettò un paio di incantesimi di guarigione sulla sua mano. «Mi dispiace, ho dovuto farlo. Era il modo più semplice per spezzare l’incantesimo.»

Harry fissò la casa. Adesso alla finestra non si scorgeva più nulla. «Cos’è stato?» Con il dolore al naso scomparso, divenne fin troppo consapevole dello stomaco sottosopra. Cominciò a tremare.

«Questo» disse Draco «è uno dei rifugi di Bellatrix. Ed è bene stargli a una certa distanza». Guardò Harry. «Per l’amor di Merlino, siediti prima di crollare.»

Il corpo di Harry tremava violentemente, perciò accettò di buon grado il consiglio di Draco, sedendosi sul marciapiede. Serrò i denti per evitare che battessero, e Draco si accucciò accanto a lui, strofinandogli una mano tra le scapole con piccoli movimenti rilassanti.

«Cosa mi sta succedendo» riuscì a dire Harry a denti stretti.

«È spiacevole, non è vero?» constatò Draco con un sospiro. «È solo l’effetto collaterale causato dal tentativo degli incantesimi di guardia di attirarti all’interno. Starai meglio entro pochi minuti.»

La sua mano continuava a carezzare su e giù la schiena di Harry, e Harry non poté fare a meno di abbandonarsi a quel tocco, intanto che il tremore diminuiva lentamente e la nausea si affievoliva.

«Ecco fatto» disse Draco. «Ora tornerò a occuparmi di quegli incantesimi di guardia. Quindi disattiverò la bomba a orologeria. Bellatrix ne posizionava sempre una, con un timer solitamente molto breve.»

«Ci andrai da solo?» domandò Harry, reprimendo un moto di preoccupazione al pensiero di Draco che entrava in quel luogo senza di lui. «Ma…»

«Niente ma, Potter» lo interruppe Draco. «È pericoloso.»

«È esattamente per questo che non intendo lasciarti da solo.»

«Dovrò agire rapidamente. E non potrò farlo, se dovrò badare a te.»

Harry lo fissò. «Se fossi nei miei panni mi permetteresti di affrontare un simile pericolo stando comodamente seduto a guardare, e consapevole di non potermi aiutare, nel caso qualcosa andasse storto?»

Draco fece una smorfia, e Harry seppe di aver colto nel segno. «D’accordo. Darti retta è una follia, ma d’accordo. Ma ci saranno delle regole da rispettare!» disse, sollevando un dito contro Harry. «Traccerò un percorso sicuro lungo tutta la casa. Il timer non parte se non si abbandona il percorso. Entreremo per una prima ricognizione, e a quel punto disarmerò la bomba senza che tu ti sia allontanato di un millimetro dal percorso sicuro. Sono stato chiaro?»

«Chiarissimo» rispose Harry. Sarebbe stato sufficiente. Se qualcosa fosse andato storto, avrebbe probabilmente potuto lanciare un Accio abbastanza forte da attirare Draco a sé per poi Smaterializzare entrambi all’esterno.

«Bene» disse Draco. «Termino con gli incantesimi di guardia e poi cominciamo.» Si alzò, sfiorando la nuca di Harry con le dita in una rapida e affettuosa carezza, ma troppo breve perché Harry potesse anche solo godersela.

Harry guardò Draco attraversare la strada, e si concesse un momento per ammirare quanto fosse slanciato mentre camminava. Diventava sempre più difficile fingere di non provare nulla per Draco, e Draco certamente non gli stava rendendo le cose semplici. Quando Harry si era offerto di essergli amico, dopo quella prima sera al pub, non si era aspettato niente del genere. Aveva pensato che fra loro nulla sarebbe cambiato, e che al massimo vi sarebbe stata qualche litigata in meno. Ma Draco si era rivelato ben più affettuoso fisicamente di quanto Harry avesse immaginato, ed evitare di reagire per lui era ormai divenuta una vera e propria lotta. Draco non faceva mai nulla di eclatante o sconveniente. Il problema erano piuttosto quei lievi tocchi accidentali, che facevano sobbalzare il cuore di Harry.

Harry si riscosse.

Quello non era davvero il momento giusto per stare a languire fantasticando su Draco. Avevano un compito da svolgere. Si alzò, osservò Draco al lavoro sugli incantesimi di guardia, e attesa un suo cenno per unirsi a lui.

 

****

 

Quando finalmente giunse il venerdì sera, parve essere arrivato fin troppo presto. Draco aveva trascorso l’intera giornata avvertendo le farfalle nello stomaco al pensiero di ciò che avrebbe fatto in seguito. Una volta al pub, tuttavia, si sentì molto più calmo, probabilmente grazie all’effetto dell’alcol, ma fu comunque una sensazione che accolse più che volentieri. Era tranquillo e a proprio agio, benché ancora un po’ stupito della facilità con la quale aveva legato con il Golden Trio.

«Sta’ a vedere» mormorò Draco alla Granger, una volta che ebbe giudicato Harry sufficientemente ubriaco. «Credo che alla Granger starebbe benissimo un cappello con sopra un colibrì, che ne pensi, Potter?» esclamò ad alta voce.

Harry smise di bere dalla sua pinta di birra. «Sono uccelli interi, Draco. Sono sempre della stessa opinione.»

«Be’, non è come se stessimo parlando di un avvoltoio» puntualizzò Draco. «Certo se fosse almeno un passero…»

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo e poggiò la pinta sul tavolo con un tonfo. «Oh, mio Dio, non vorrai ricominciare con tutta quella merda. Sì, lo so, un passero sarebbe perfettamente ragionevole e così via, ma dov’è la linea di confine? Dov’è la dannata linea di confine, Draco? E non tentare di rifilarmi ancora la stronzata che si tratta di _vintage_.” Harry mimò per aria il segno delle virgolette. «Quanto la fai lunga. Mi piacerebbe che acquistassi il cappellino blu infarcito di piume di pavone che pubblicizzavano sull’ultimo numero di _Creazioni alla Moda_ , per poi indossarlo mentre te ne vai a spasso per la villa. Allora vedremo quanto continuerai a sostenere la tua posizione, con ogni dannato pavone smanioso di accoppiarsi che tenterà di saltarti addosso e fornicare con la tua testa.»

Harry interruppe il suo monologo notando la Granger che lo fissava incredula e rapita, e Draco che gli sorrideva con ilarità trattenuta a stento.

«Sul serio, Harry» disse la Granger con una risata. «Non avevo idea che ti intendessi di cappellini da donna.»

«Vado a fare due chiacchiere con Richardson. Richardson è sempre gentile con me» ribatté Harry, quindi rivolse un cipiglio a Draco e si allontanò.

«Allora, che ne diresti di spiegarmi meglio?» chiese la Granger a Draco, che cortesemente le raccontò tutto della signora Dodson.

Fece fatica, però, a mantenere il filo della storia, con Harry in piedi a pochi tavoli di distanza, che rideva mostrandosi talmente bello che per Draco era una fatica immensa, evitare di alzarsi, raggiungerlo e baciarlo esattamente come aveva desiderato per settimane. Sii paziente, si disse, manca poco. Accadrà stasera.

«Scusami, ma adesso andrò a riguadagnarmi l’affetto di Harry offrendogli una pinta» esclamò Draco mentre si alzava.

«Buona fortuna» gli augurò la Granger, e sollevò il suo bicchiere di sidro accennando un brindisi. A quel punto Draco non seppe resistere.

Era certo che a Harry piacessero gli uomini, ma poiché l’occasione di averne conferma gli veniva servita su un piatto d’argento decise di approfittarne. Si chinò in avanti. «Granger» le bisbigliò svelto all’orecchio. «Potter è gay?»

Alla Granger andò di traverso il sidro

Ed era esattamente la risposta di cui Draco aveva bisogno. «Grazie» disse allegramente, lasciandola a tossicchiare e sputacchiare, intanto che si faceva strada fra i tavolini del pub.

Realizzò che adesso che le cose erano ormai in moto, il nervosismo di poco prima era quasi scomparso, sostituito invece da un fremito d’eccitazione. Avrebbe offerto da bere a Harry e gli sarebbe rimasto vicino per il resto della serata. Se ne sarebbero andati insieme, come al solito, raggiungendo di lì a poco il loro angolo, dove si sarebbero fermati, in piedi l’uno accanto all’altro, più di quanto capitava di norma fra semplici colleghi. E poi sarebbe arrivata la parte preferita di Draco dell’intera settimana, quell’istante poco prima di separarsi, quella frazione di secondo in cui Harry sembrava indeciso e lo guardava con occhi spalancati e scuri di desiderio, e lui si spingeva _a un passo_ dal baciarlo, finché l’altro non farfugliava un saluto frettoloso, si voltava e si incamminava lungo il marciapiede.

Per poi girarsi puntualmente a guardarlo un’altra volta.

Quella sera, tutto ciò che Draco avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stato assicurarsi che il loro quasi-bacio si tramutasse in un bacio vero. Era convinto che indurre Harry ad andare oltre non sarebbe stato affatto difficile. Gli sarebbe bastato toccarlo lievemente sul retro del polso, inclinare appena la testa, forse sussurrare il suo nome. E Harry avrebbe ritrovato il famoso coraggio Grifondoro e annullato lo spazio che li divideva, e Draco avrebbe pressato le sue labbra su quelle calde e soffici di Harry, liberando finalmente tutto ciò che non era mai riuscito a esprimere a parole.

Non pensava che sarebbero rincasati insieme quella stessa sera. Harry appariva troppo nobile per quello. Ma ci sarebbe indubbiamente stata una pomiciata degna di quel nome, preferibilmente contro un lampione. In seguito si sarebbero dati appuntamento, un appuntamento vero, e poi…

Draco urtò qualcuno, perso com’era nelle sue fantasie. Sollevò lo sguardo scorgendo un uomo che, a un’occhiata superficiale, pareva somigliargli moltissimo, alto e magro e biondo, ma con occhi castani, un viso più rotondo e un paio di occhiali neri dalla montatura rettangolare.

«Scusa, ero distratto» mormorò Draco, e fece un gesto come per dire all’altro di precederlo pure in direzione del bar.

L’uomo sorrise. «Grazie, amico, sono stato all’estero per un po’ e ucciderei per una pinta decente» disse con un accento scozzese forte quasi quanto quello della McGranitt.

Intanto che l’uomo ordinava, Draco tornò a guardare Harry, il quale annuiva e sorrideva domandando qualcosa a Richardson, quindi continuava a parlare gesticolando ampiamente. A Draco sfuggì un sorriso, e infilò una mano in tasca per strofinare il pollice sopra il lato superiore e liscio del suo tappo di bottiglia. Tanto perché gli portasse un po’ di fortuna.

«Che cosa ti servo?» chiese il barista.

Draco ordinò due pinte di birra scura e lasciò cadere una manciata di monete sul bancone del bar. Si fece largo attraverso la folla, tenendo d’occhio il suo obiettivo, mentre schivava una strega in bilico su tacchi ridicolmente alti che aveva inaspettatamente incrociato il suo percorso. Sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per scorgere l’uomo biondo che aveva urtato accanto al bar poggiare la pinta acquistata un attimo prima sul tavolo di Harry e toccargli una spalla.

«David!» esclamò Harry, abbastanza forte perché Draco potesse sentirlo dalla parte opposta del locale, e si lanciò sull’uomo.

Potevano essere scambiati per due vecchi amici che non si vedevano da tempo, ma Draco era più sveglio di così. E soprattutto conosceva bene _Harry_. Notò il modo in cui la mano di Harry indugiava sul braccio di quell’uomo – di David –, il loro essere un po’ troppo vicini l’uno all’altro, e il sorriso adorante che illuminava il viso di Harry, e be’, Draco era stato certo che quel sorriso fosse soltanto per lui.

Non si rese conto di essersi immobilizzato nel bel mezzo del locale, finché la Granger non marciò verso di lui e gli prese di mano un bicchiere di birra. «Oh, mi hai comprato da bere!» disse ad alta voce. «Che carino da parte tua.»

E così Draco riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso raggiante di Harry per rivolgersi alla Granger. Pensò di dover replicare qualcosa, ma le parole non gli vennero.

«Datti un contegno, Malfoy» disse lei bruscamente. «Riesco a leggerti in faccia ogni emozione.»

Draco si sforzò di assumere la sua consueta espressione noncurante, e la Granger annuì in approvazione, per poi afferrarlo per un braccio e guidarlo al loro tavolo d’angolo. Era tornato anche Weasley da chissà dove e adesso se ne stava stravaccato sulla sedia più distante.

«Noto che hai comprato una pinta per lei ma non per me» disse Weasley, benché avesse davanti un bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno.

«Scusa, Weasley, ma dovrai diventare molto più attraente di così, prima che inizi a offrirti da bere» ribatté Draco. Si sentiva rigido come un pezzo di legno, ma Weasley rise e la Granger gli indirizzò un’altra occhiata carica di pietà. «Allora» proseguì, tentando di apparire disinteressato. «Chi è quel tipo con Harry?»

Weasley allungò il collo, e poi la sua faccia si illuminò. «David! Ehi, Hermione, è tornato David.»

«Me ne sono accorta» disse la Granger. «Dunque, stavo pensando…»

«Chi è David?» chiese Draco, interrompendola prima che potesse cambiare argomento.

«È il… uh… cioè di Harry…» cominciò Weasley, e si zittì non appena Hermione gli assestò un calcio. Non provò neppure a farlo in maniera discreta.

«Il suo ragazzo?» domandò Draco, e abbassò la voce. «So che è gay.»

Weasley parve sollevato. «Sì, be’, più o meno. David è uno Spezzaincantesimi e perciò sta via quasi tutto il tempo. Insomma stanno insieme, ma non proprio _ufficialmente_. Continuo a sperare che David accetti un incarico alla Gringott e che si faccia vedere più spesso da queste parti.»

«E da quanto stanno insieme?» chiese Draco. Per Merlino, non riusciva davvero a impedirsi di domandare. E benché ogni risposta ricevuta fosse come sale su una ferita aperta, come strapparsi via una crosta, o sollecitare un dente dolorante, gli fu impossibile trattenersi.

«Uhm» dichiarò Weasley strizzando gli occhi, intanto che contava mentalmente. «Quattro anni?»

«Tre anni» lo corresse la Granger con un piccolo sospiro e un altro sguardo pietoso verso Draco. «E sette mesi.»

Draco pensò che l’enorme pressione che adesso avvertiva crescere al centro del petto gli avrebbe spezzato le costole. Harry frequentava qualcuno da tutto quel tempo e non si era preoccupato di dirglielo. Cazzo, e lui che si era illuso che fossero amici. Se solo gliene avesse parlato, Draco non avrebbe permesso a se stesso di coltivare alcuna speranza. Ridicolmente, si sentiva tradito. Conficcò le unghie nei palmi, e stava riflettendo su quale scusa accampare per defilarsi alla svelta, quando Harry trascinò il suo fidanzato-da-tre-anni-e-sette-mesi al loro tavolo.

Vi furono di nuovo abbracci e pacche sulle spalle con Weasley e baci sulle guance con la Granger, mentre Harry rimaneva lì, impalato e raggiante come un idiota, e Draco non desiderava altro che poterlo affatturare e cancellare tutta quella felicità. Scrutò in cagnesco la sua pinta.

Harry gli toccò lievemente una spalla. «Draco, ti presento David.»

«Draco Malfoy, giusto?» chiese David, con un sorriso aperto che Draco detestò all’istante. Allungò una mano. «Lieto di conoscerti.»

Le labbra di Draco si arricciarono in una smorfia, quindi rivolse un’occhiata sprezzante alla mano tesa dell’altro, ma non si mosse per afferrarla. «Un vero piacere» replicò con tono glaciale che sottintendeva ben altro.

David aggrottò la fronte e lasciò cadere la mano. Harry guardò entrambi perplesso.

«Draco» cominciò.

«Onestamente, Potter» sogghignò Draco. «Fatico a comprendere questa tua ostinazione nel tentare di farmi andare d’accordo con i tuoi amichetti quando la realtà è che li tollero a malapena.» E indicò la Granger e Weasley.

«Ehi!» sbottò Weasley, ma la Granger lo interruppe poggiandogli una mano sul braccio e mormorando un pacato:

«Ron».

«Che cosa ti prende?» domandò Harry, con aria sia confusa che irritata.

«Niente. All’improvviso ho semplicemente realizzato che ho di meglio da fare che perdere il mio tempo con te.» Si alzò talmente in fretta che la sedia quasi rovesciò. «Me ne vado.»

«Draco!» lo chiamò Harry.

Draco lo ignorò, come ignorò tutto il resto, sgusciando fra tavoli, sedie e ridenti gruppetti di persone. Si precipitò fuori dalla porta e fuggì lungo il marciapiede. Pochi metri più in là, realizzò che teneva ancora stretta in mano la sua pinta di birra. Esitò, indeciso se tornare dentro, ma davvero non se la sentiva di affrontarli di nuovo. Salì i tre scalini della facciata di un negozio e si sedette nell’angolo più buio. Visto che per quella birra aveva pagato, tanto valeva finirla. Perciò se ne sarebbe rimasto rannicchiato lì, a sguazzare nell’autocommiserazione e inveire contro l’ingiustizia dell’intero universo per qualche minuto, e poi si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe rincasato, dimenticando per sempre il fottuto Harry Potter.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di attendere l’uscita di Harry, né tanto meno di seguirlo. Un quarto d’ora più tardi, però, quando Harry gli passò davanti insieme a David, Draco udì pronunciare il suo nome e non poté trattenersi.

Posò il bicchiere di birra, lanciò su di sé un Incantesimo di Disillusione nonché un Muffliato sulle suole delle sue scarpe, quindi si alzò e iniziò a pedinarli.

«… non capisco come tu riesca a sopportarlo» stava dicendo David.

«Mi ci è voluto un po’ per abituarmi, lo ammetto» continuò Harry. «Ma non è così male, quando arrivi a conoscerlo.»

«A me stasera è parso tremendo.»

Harry scrollò rapidamente le spalle. «Non so cosa gli sia preso stasera. Una settimana pesante, immagino.» Sospirò. «Che peccato. Avrei voluto sul serio fartelo conoscere. Sono convinto che andreste d’accordo.»

Secondo Draco, era assolutamente improbabile.

«Non vedo cosa potrebbe accomunarmi a un Mangiamorte» disse David, e Draco non seppe resistere e lanciò una Fattura Gambemolli contro quel coglione.

David inciampò e per poco non rovinò a terra. Ma la soddisfazione di Draco ebbe breve durata, tramutandosi quasi subito in ardente gelosia, non appena Harry allungò un braccio per sorreggere l’altro e mormorò: «Attento» per poi non lasciarlo più andare. «E non definirlo in quel modo.»

«Be’, è quello che era» puntualizzò David. Draco fissò il braccio di Harry e rifletté sulla possibilità di lanciare una seconda Fattura Gambemolli.

«Sì, ma è più complicato di così. E io non lo biasimo per il suo passato. Era poco più che un bambino, invischiato in una situazione di merda. Se fossi stato al suo posto, non so se avrei avuto il coraggio di voltare le spalle alla mia famiglia, all’educazione ricevuta, per gettarmi fra le braccia di quelli che allora reputava nemici.»

Per un attimo, una scintilla di calore si accese nel petto di Draco, nell’udire Harry intervenire in sua difesa. L’istante successivo, però, il suo sguardo colse di nuovo quelle braccia allacciate e la delusione tornò a farsi sentire.

«In ogni caso» proseguì Harry, quando David non disse nulla. «Sono convinto che avrai molto di cui discutere con Draco, la prossima volta in cui lo incontrerai e non appena avrà smesso di comportarsi da stronzo. È davvero bravo con le maledizioni. Da ragazzo, aveva in mente anche lui di diventare uno Spezzaincantesimi» aggiunse Harry, lanciandosi quindi in un’accurata descrizione delle sue esercitazioni e del lavoro svolto all’interno dei rifugi, e il calore e l’evidente affetto che Draco percepì nella sua voce mentre parlava lo colpirono al cuore, provocandogli un’ondata di nostalgia talmente improvvisa e feroce da farlo quasi cadere.

In seguito cambiarono argomento, chiacchierando del lavoro di David, di come si fosse ritrovato nel bel mezzo dell’esplorazione di un antico tempio in Egitto, finché non giunsero al loro angolo. Una parte di Draco avrebbe voluto continuare a seguirli, i suoi piedi però non si mossero. Se ne stette invece in quell’angolo, nel _loro_ angolo, in cui quella sera avrebbero dovuto baciarsi, a osservarsi i piedi, e ascoltare la risata di Harry che riecheggiava fino a lui nell’aria tersa della notte.

Quella volta, Harry non si voltò.

 

****

 

Quando raggiunsero il suo appartamento e Harry aprì la porta per farli entrare, tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era a quanto avrebbe preferito essere lì con un altro biondo. Guardò David entrare, intanto che chiudeva la porta, e abbandonarsi sul divano con una familiarità che di solito Harry amava. Ma quella sera riusciva solamente a pensare a come gli era apparso Draco, quando era stato da lui all’inizio della settimana, all’attenzione con cui si era seduto sul bordo del divano. Lo aveva invitato di nuovo il mercoledì successivo, stavolta corrompendolo con il cibo thailandese, e aveva scoperto che tortura unica fosse osservare Draco Malfoy mangiare gli spaghetti. Avevano lavorato scartabellando la solita pila di cartelle, e Harry aveva finto che il suo unico pensiero in quel momento non fosse spingere Draco contro i cuscini del divano e baciarlo disperatamente.

Harry appese le chiavi al gancio accanto alla porta e tentò di scacciare l’immagine di Draco dalla mente, quando si unì a David sul divano. Non avrebbe mai potuto avere Draco, mentre David era lì, e Harry non faceva sesso da quasi sei mesi. Forse una buona scopata era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno, per superare la sua ridicola infatuazione per Draco.

«Sono contento che tu sia tornato» disse e si chinò per un bacio, ma David si voltò e le labbra di Harry gli sfiorarono solamente una guancia. Si tirò indietro, confuso.

«Harry, mi dispiace» disse David. «Avrei dovuto parlartene prima.»

Accigliato, Harry si accostò un altro po’ a lui sul divano. «Parlarmi di cosa?»

David esitò e si costrinse ad affrontare lo sguardo di Harry. «Ho incontrato qualcuno. Ci frequentiamo da un paio di mesi.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso ma non davvero sconvolto. Aveva sempre saputo che quella fosse una possibilità. Non avevano mai preteso l’esclusività l’uno dall’altro, considerati i lunghi periodi che David trascorreva altrove, ma fino a quel momento Harry non si era mai realmente interessato a nessun altro, e aveva dato per scontato che anche per David fosse lo stesso.

«Mi dispiace davvero» proseguì David. «So che avrei dovuto dirtelo quando è successo, ma volevo prima assicurarmi che fosse una cosa seria, e poi non mi andava di scrivertelo in una lettera. Mi pareva giusto parlartene di persona. Sentivo di doverti almeno questo.»

«Certo» disse Harry. All’improvviso comprendeva perché David non si era fatto sentire per così tanto tempo.

David lo scrutò con sospetto. «Sei arrabbiato con me?»

Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato. O ferito o deluso o _qualcosa_ del genere, e attese di essere travolto da un sentimento simile. Ma non accadde nulla, niente rabbia, niente dolore, neppure delusione. Solo un senso di stupore che andava sbiadendo e un inatteso sollievo perché quella sorta di loro incostante relazione aveva finalmente preso una forma definita, insieme a una inaspettata bolla di felicità per David che andava gonfiandosi lentamente.

«Non sono arrabbiato» disse, e poi sorrise perché era vero. «Sul serio, non lo sono. E, a essere franchi, probabilmente reputavo la nostra storia senza un futuro già da parecchio, è solo che finora nessuno di noi due aveva ancora incontrato una persona migliore.»

Avvertì una piccola fitta di gelosia nel pronunciare quelle ultime parole. Adesso quella persona migliore l’avevano incontrata entrambi, peccato che Harry sarebbe rimasto comunque solo, considerato che l’altro era etero e del tutto disinteressato.

David fraintese completamente la sua espressione. «Vado a stare da un’altra parte, se preferisci.»

«No, resta. Non è un problema. Siamo ancora amici, no?» insistette Harry, poi esitò. «A meno che non pensi che sia scorretto per te rimanere qui, ora che sono il tuo ex e hai un nuovo ragazzo. Ho una sola camera, ma possiamo trasfigurare il divano in un letto…»

«Sarebbe perfetto» disse David. «Preferirei non andare in albergo, e passare con te più tempo possibile. Sei ancora uno dei miei migliori amici, Harry, e questo…» Si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli. «Questo sarà più un addio che un arrivederci.»

Harry sbuffò e roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Non lo è sempre con te?»

«No, no. Intendo un vero addio. Lascio l’Europa, probabilmente per sempre. C’è una grande richiesta di Spezzaincantesimi in Asia, e Caliban ha già accettato un lavoro laggiù…»

«Oh» disse Harry. «Quel genere di addio.» E sebbene adesso fosse consapevole che probabilmente non avrebbe rivisto David per anni, continuò a non avvertire nulla, fatta eccezione per una piccola fitta agrodolce. Incontrava David solamente un paio di volte l’anno. Era un cambiamento, certo, ma in fondo non poi così grande. «Quando parti?»

«Sabato prossimo» rispose David. «Ho una Passaporta al mattino presto.» Fece una smorfia. «Dannatamente presto.»

«Be’» disse Harry con un lieve sorriso. «Allora dobbiamo davvero trascorrere insieme più tempo possibile. Mi mancherai, sai?» Si accovacciò sul bordo del divano. «E adesso raccontami tutto dell’uomo che ti ha portato via da me.»

David si mise a ridere, e poi cominciò a raccontare. Disse a Harry di come lui e Caliban si fossero conosciuti, durante l’incarico in Egitto, e gli mostrò persino una sua foto. Harry scrutò la foto di David e Caliban vicini, in piedi in mezzo a una distesa di sabbia. Caliban era alto quanto David, con la pelle scura, corti capelli neri, e un sorriso che diventava accecante, quando guardava David di soppiatto. Sembravano stare bene insieme, e Harry lo disse a David, intanto che gli restituiva la foto.

Alla fine gli sbadigli che avevano intervallato la loro chiacchierata divennero talmente frequenti che fu impossibile ignorarli, perciò decisero di andare a letto. Harry prese della biancheria pulita e David trasfigurò il divano. Vi fu un attimo di imbarazzo, quando Harry consegnò a David la pila di lenzuola e coperte.

«Be’» iniziò. «Mi limiterò a… uhm. Cioè…» Indicò vagamente la sua stanza.

David si mise a ridere. «Non essere ridicolo, Harry» disse, e lo avvolse in un abbraccio.

Che Harry ricambiò rilassandosi contro David. Dio, era passato così tanto, da che qualcuno lo aveva toccato in quel modo, da che aveva avvertito quel calore confortante, e la pressione rassicurante di braccia solide e forti intorno a lui, e la ferma pressione di un altro corpo contro il suo. Dalla posizione in cui era, con il mento agganciato sopra la spalla di David, tutto quello che Harry riusciva a vedere era una chiazza di capelli biondi con la coda dell’occhio. Non era la giusta tonalità di biondo – miele anziché platino –, ma ciò non impedì a Harry di fingere che a stringerlo fosse Draco. Si godette quel momento e sospirò.

«Sono contento che tu sia qui» disse, costringendosi ad allontanarsi da David e tornare al presente. Si liberò delicatamente dalla presa di David. «Sono contento che abbiamo avuto la possibilità di salutarci come si deve.» E lo era davvero. La storia con David in fondo era durata fin troppo, e Harry fu certo che darci definitivamente un taglio sarebbe stata la scelta migliore. Voltare pagina, insomma, o quel genere di cose lì.

Se solo avesse avuto qualcun altro ad attenderlo… Harry cercò di nuovo di non pensare a Draco, intanto che lui e David si davano la buonanotte e si avviava verso la sua camera da letto. Si spogliò e gettò i vestiti verso il cesto della biancheria, prima di scivolare a letto e scalciare un paio di volte, per districare il groviglio di lenzuola e coperte in maniera tale da potervisi rannicchiare nel mezzo. Pochi minuti dopo, udì David russare in salotto, e si mise a sedere con un piccolo sbuffo seccato. David russava come l’Espresso per Hogwarts, e davvero non capiva come avesse potuto dimenticarlo. Cercò la bacchetta e lanciò un incantesimo silenziante in direzione della porta. Il rumore cessò.

Con la testa di nuovo sul cuscino, Harry si domandò se anche Draco russasse. Probabilmente no, da perfetto Purosangue qual era. Probabilmente dormiva senza neppure stropicciare le lenzuola e si svegliava con nessun capello assurdamente biondo fuori posto. Harry sospirò e si rigirò, pensando malinconicamente che avrebbe tanto voluto avere la possibilità di scoprirlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Dopo la cocente delusione del venerdì sera e un fine settimana che era stato opportunamente grigio e triste, il lunedì mattina sorse limpido e azzurro e luminoso. E Draco lo odiò con tutto se stesso. Odiò gli uccellini che cinguettavano allegramente fuori dalla sua finestra, odiò i tulipani che erano sbocciati nel giardino di fronte, odiò il sole e la brezza vivace e soprattutto odiò Harry-ho-un-cazzo-di-fidanzato-Potter.

Quest’ultima forma di odio era, naturalmente, alquanto familiare, come un vecchio paio di scarpe confortevoli che sono state indossate a lungo, e Draco vi si crogiolò come non faceva più dagli anni di Hogwarts. Accolse l’odiare Potter, poiché se poneva tutto se stesso nell’odiare quell’idiota, allora riusciva a dimenticare quanto gli piacesse.

Odiò gli stupidi capelli di Potter mentre si vestiva. Odiò il pessimo gusto di Potter nello scegliere gli abiti intanto che si lavava i denti. Cominciò a odiare gli orribili occhiali di Potter mentre si preparava il tè, ma poi rammentò che quegli occhiali non erano più tanto orribili grazie a lui, e lanciò per ripicca la sua tazza di tè contro la parete. Dopo un veloce Reparo, Draco stabilì che forse sarebbe stato più salutare smettere di pensare a Potter, almeno per un po’. Si preparò un’altra tazza di tè e tostò qualche fetta di pane e, dopo aver terminato la colazione, diede uno sguardo all’orologio e si assicurò di avere tempo sufficiente per raggiungere l’ufficio a piedi.

Fantastico. Una bella passeggiata lo avrebbe aiutato a scacciare dalla mente i brutti… pensieri. Specialmente cose come i suoi ridicoli capelli, il suo gusto tremendo per i vestiti e i suoi non-più-orribili occhiali. E cose come i _fidanzati_. Draco strinse i denti e tentò di smettere del tutto di pensare. Uscì, dopo essersi gettato sulle spalle un mantello leggero. Intraprese il suo solito percorso, lungo la strada che costeggiava la fila di casette a schiera che costituivano il suo isolato, quindi su un viale più trafficato con alcuni bar e piccoli negozi. Rivolse un cenno di saluto ai passanti che incrociava di consueto, diede una carezza al grosso soriano rosso che tutte le mattine sonnecchiava su quel particolare muretto, e attraversò, raggiungendo l’altro lato della via, nell’esatto istante in cui quell’insopportabile donna con i capelli tinti in malo modo si avvicinava con il suo cagnolino. Il piccoletto di norma abbaiava furiosamente e provava ad azzannare la caviglia di Draco, che però ormai aveva imparato a evitarlo.

L’essere costretto ad attraversare la strada proprio in quel momento si rivelò una benedizione, poiché si ritrovò ad avere perlomeno l’intera via a separarlo da lui quando, percorso un altro mezzo isolato, _lo_ vide. O meglio _li_ vide. Eccoli lì, seduti al tavolino esterno di un bar, immersi in una fitta conversazione e intenti a sorseggiare qualcosa da bianche tazze in porcellana. Le gambe di David erano allungate verso il lato del tavolino di Harry e il suo piede era premuto contro lo stinco di Harry. Intanto che Draco li osservava, David disse qualcosa che spinse Harry a gettare la testa all’indietro e ridere, quindi David si voltò e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Draco, dall’altro lato della strada.

Per un lungo istante, Draco rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi o respirare o pensare, incapace di fare nient’altro se non starsene lì impalato come un imbecille a ricambiare quello sguardo. A quel punto l’espressione di David si corrugò in un curioso cipiglio, e a Draco non rimase che un’alternativa.

Scappare.

 

****

 

«Credo che il tuo partner fosse proprio lì» disse David, e si girò per scrutare ancora la strada.

Harry seguì il suo sguardo e fu quasi certo che l’altro avesse avuto ragione. Doveva essere Draco, nessun altro aveva i capelli di quel colore. Erano come un faro. «Sì, credo fosse lì. Non vive da queste parti, e so che viene a lavoro a piedi, quando il tempo è bello.»

David si voltò e prese un’aria assorta. «Venerdì sera avevi iniziato a parlarmi di lui. Di come siete diventati amici. Sei sicuro che sia… tutto qui?»

Harry sorseggiò il suo caffè. «Cosa intendi?»

«Be’, è solo che, da come ne parli, sembra sia cambiato veramente. E ne racconti in un modo dal quale si capisce che ti piace passare del tempo con lui, e anche lui è piuttosto carino con te, giusto?» disse David, quindi si zittì finché Harry non annuì. «Venerdì sera invece è stato scortese, proprio quando hai tentato di presentarci, e anche adesso, non appena ci ha visti, ha assunto una strana espressione.»

«Eh?» chiese Harry aggrottando la fronte. «Che espressione?» Bevve un altro sorso dalla sua tazza.

David fissò la strada a lungo. «Come se fosse geloso.»

Suonava talmente assurdo che Harry non riuscì a trattenere una risata. «Forse dovresti farti dare una controllata agli occhiali, perché Draco Malfoy non ha alcuna ragione per essere geloso di me. È qualcosa che appartiene al passato.»

David lo guardò accigliato. «Non era quello che…»

«Scusami, ma devo andare a lavoro. Sarà già arrivato e mi rimprovererà senz’altro per il ritardo. Tanto pranziamo insieme, giusto? Ci ritroviamo nell’Atrium e poi usciamo?» chiese Harry, raccogliendo le sue cose mentre si alzava.

Il cipiglio di David si approfondì. «Sì, ma…»

Ma Harry era già per la strada. «A più tardi!»

Si avviò con passo più spedito del solito. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse preso a Draco il venerdì precedente, ma era possibile che quella mattina fosse ancora di cattivo umore e Harry non voleva fornirgli alcun pretesto che lo spingesse a comportarsi in maniera sprezzante.

Harry sbuffò, ripensando alle parole di David. Draco Malfoy geloso di lui? Era una cosa ridicola.

 

****

 

Draco aveva appena preso posto alla sua scrivania, quando Potter irruppe nella stanza, con i capelli arruffati dal vento, le guance arrossate e gli occhiali leggermente di traverso. Sembrava teneramente scompigliato, cosa che irritò Draco.

«Sei in ritardo» sbottò.

Harry guardò l’orologio. «Di due minuti» replicò Harry. «Ho fatto così tanti straordinari ultimamente che avrò pur diritto a due minuti.» Poggiò la borsa sulla scrivania. «Andremo alla baita oggi?»

Draco esitò. Aveva trascorso la maggior parte del pomeriggio precedente alla baita, a sfogare la sua frustrazione escogitando subdole trappole. Benché avesse utilizzato incantesimi non letali – era ancora convinto che il livello di preparazione raggiunto da Harry non gli consentisse di disattivare in sicurezza le maledizioni veramente pericolose –, li avevi predisposti in modo tale da sopraffare quasi certamente Harry. In ogni caso, non aveva avuto realmente intenzione di condurre Harry alla baita per quel giorno, e aveva preparato una nuova serie di fermacarte maledetti su cui farlo lavorare. Adesso però, intanto che scrutava Harry, e ripensava a lui e al suo _ragazzo_ seduti comodamente al bar, cambiò idea.

«Sì» disse Draco, alzandosi in piedi. «Andiamo pure.»

 

****

 

Harry guardò le lancette dell’orologio, desiderando che si muovessero più velocemente. Di lì a venti minuti lo attendeva il pranzo con David, che gli avrebbe permesso di sfuggire alla merda cui Draco lo aveva sottoposto nell’ultima, assurda ora. Era rimasto sulle sue per l’intera mattinata, più freddo e distante persino del giorno in cui erano divenuti colleghi. Harry aveva cercato più volte di intavolare una conversazione, ma ogni suo tentativo era stato stroncato bruscamente.

Alla baita, Draco non era stato l’insegnante paziente e incoraggiante delle volte precedenti. Al contrario, aveva agito in maniera ben più simile a Piton, criticando aspramente ogni errore di Harry e rifiutandosi di guardarlo negli occhi, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario. Verso la fine dell’esercitazione, Harry era talmente esasperato da aver fatto scattare deliberatamente una Fattura Rimbombante, cosa che fino a quel momento aveva sempre rallegrato Draco. Ma Draco gli aveva rivolto una rapida occhiataccia, prima di lanciare l’incantesimo di guarigione e far smettere di fischiare le orecchie di Harry. Ed era stato allora che Harry aveva stabilito con certezza che qualcosa non andava.

Tornati in ufficio, Draco si era rintanato subito dietro la sua scrivania, immergendosi nelle consuete scartoffie, e fissando i documenti che aveva davanti con tale intensità che Harry aveva temuto potessero prendere fuoco. Guardò di nuovo l’orologio. Diciotto minuti. Harry si voltò a osservare Draco, e si sentì un po’ in colpa perché moriva dalla voglia di allontanarsi da lui.

Sospirò. Ci avrebbe provato un’altra volta. Solo una, e se Draco avesse continuato a reagire in quel modo, allora avrebbe lasciato perdere. «Ehi, Draco?»

«Cosa?» sbottò Draco senza sollevare lo sguardo.

Harry inghiottì la sua frustrazione. «È quasi ora di pranzo.»

«Non ho fame.»

«E mi domandavo» insistette Harry. «Se ti andrebbe di venire a mangiare con me e David.»

Draco chiuse di botto la cartella e guardò Harry torvo. «Ti garantisco che non ho alcuna voglia di vedere te con il tuo _ragazzo_ » sogghignò.

E a quel punto tutto assunse un senso per Harry. Draco era diventato scontroso dopo aver scorto Harry e David insieme. E quella mattina ne era ancora sconvolto. Rammentò di come gli aveva intimato di rivestirsi, quando erano rimasti intrappolati e aveva temuto che suo padre lo reputasse un _omosessuale_. Harry ribollì di rabbia. «Ero convinto che avessi superato tutti quei pregiudizi di merda, ma suppongo che adesso tu ne abbia soltanto di nuovi» disse, e si stupì di se stesso per non aver urlato.

L’aria seccata sul volto di Draco svanì, lasciando spazio a un’espressione completamente sbalordita. «Pensi che sia arrabbiato perché sei gay?» chiese incredulo.

La furia di Harry vacillò. «Ehm, non è così?»

Ora Draco appariva quasi indignato. «Certo che no» disse, tirando rumorosamente su col naso. «Sarebbe del tutto ipocrita da parte mia.»

Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta. «Aspetta, intendi che sei, ehm…?»

Draco arrossì un po’, ma sollevò il mento. «Sì.»

«Ma se…»

Harry si zittì, ripensando a quella volta nella trappola-forno, a come Draco aveva tranquillamente ammesso di essere vergine, e che nessuno desiderava andare a letto con un ex Mangiamorte, e quella rivelazione lo colpì come un Bolide in testa. David aveva ragione, Draco era davvero geloso, e come avrebbe potuto non esserlo? All’inizio anche lui si era sentito esattamente così, quando Ron e Hermione si erano messi insieme. Era stato geloso del loro rapporto in modo talvolta doloroso, poiché l’uno aveva l’altra, mentre lui era solo.

«Sei geloso» soffiò. «Ecco perché vedermi con David ti ha sconvolto. Perché sei geloso.»

Per un lungo momento, Draco parve gelare sul posto. Poi gli strati dietro i quali era solito nascondersi vennero via, e si aprì come un fiore che sboccia. Guardò Harry intensamente, con lo sguardo più onesto che Harry avesse mai visto, e rispose semplicemente: «Sì».

«Oh» disse Harry, e voleva così tanto toccarlo, per fargli capire che si sarebbe sistemato tutto. «Oh, Draco, perché non me l’hai detto?»

«Ne avevo l’intenzione» replicò Draco, con voce rigida, quella che indicava, Harry lo sapeva, che si sentiva particolarmente vulnerabile. «Stavo per farlo venerdì.»

«Avresti dovuto. Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa, lo sai» esclamò Harry.

A Draco sfuggì una risata nervosa. «Vorrei averlo fatto. Ma immagino che ormai sia troppo tardi.»

«Non lo è» disse Harry.

«Davvero?» sussurrò Draco. Sembrava sollevato e turbato e felice e incredulo allo stesso tempo. «Non lo è?»

«Certo che no» riprese Harry dolcemente. «Succederà anche a te.»

Ora la sua fronte era corrugata in un’espressione confusa. «Succederà?» ripeté.

Harry gli sorrise. «Sì. Non pensavo che a me sarebbe successo, e invece è accaduto. E sono sicuro che un giorno troverai qualcuno anche tu.»

Un lampo di rabbia incandescente attraversò il volto di Draco, prima che la maschera inespressiva riprendesse il suo posto. «Un giorno troverò qualcuno» ripeté, con tono ancora calmo. «Perché sono geloso che tu abbia un fidanzato mentre io no.» Assottigliò lo sguardo. «Va’ a pranzo, Potter.»

Harry ebbe l’impressione di aver detto qualcosa di terribilmente, terribilmente sbagliato. «Ma…»

«Va’ a pranzo, Potter» ripeté Draco, stavolta a voce un po’ più alta. Continuava a tenere gli occhi socchiusi e a Harry parve che stesse lottando con se stesso per evitare di gridare. O forse per evitare di affatturarlo.

Così se ne andò.

Si diresse verso l’Atrium dove David lo stava già aspettando.

«Ehi, sei uscito prima?» chiese David, poi notò l’espressione sul volto di Harry. «Qualcosa non va?»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non qui» disse.

Lasciarono il Ministero e camminarono per due isolati, fino alla loro paninoteca preferita. David ordinò per entrambi mentre Harry cercava un tavolo tranquillo in un angolo appartato, dove si sedette con la testa tra le mani finché David non lo raggiunse.

«Adesso vuoi dirmi cosa c’è che non va?» domandò David, intanto che prendeva posto di fronte a Harry.

Harry sollevò lo sguardo. «Draco è arrabbiato con me. Credevo di essere sulla strada giusta con lui ma temo di aver appena peggiorato la situazione. E, a proposito, avevi ragione. Era geloso.» Harry sospirò. Fece scivolare le dita sotto gli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi.

«Glielo hai detto? Che cosa ha risposto?» David si sporse in avanti impaziente di sapere.

«L’ho fatto infuriare e mi ha intimato di filare a pranzo» rispose Harry.

David lo osservò con calma. «Harry» riprese piano. «Che cosa gli hai detto esattamente?»

Harry gli riferì la conversazione avuta con Draco e alla fine David si tolse gli occhiali e si pizzicò il naso tra pollice e indice.

«Oh, Harry» sospirò. «Harry, Harry, Harry. Ti voglio bene, davvero, ma a volte sei un idiota del cazzo. Mi stupisce che Draco non ti abbia affatturato, perché in questo momento vorrei farlo io al suo posto.» Rimise gli occhiali e incrociò le mani sul tavolo davanti a lui. «Quando ho affermato che Draco era geloso non intendevo del nostro rapporto. Ma di me.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Di te? Ti conosce appena. Di cosa avrebbe dovuto essere geloso?» Fece una pausa, analizzando mentalmente le loro conversazioni passate.

David si passò una mano sul viso. «Harry, sei davvero tanto ottuso o ti comporti così di proposito?» domandò, quindi sospirò. «È geloso di me perché crede che stiamo insieme.» David lo fissò. «Ti desidera» aggiunse con un tono che somigliava a quello di Draco quando fingeva di parlare-con-un-deficiente.

«Me?» disse Harry debolmente. «Ma no… Non è possibile… sono…» Gli tornarono in mente almeno una dozzina di commenti allusivi da parte di Draco, cui si aggiunsero le scuse accampate dall’altro per toccarlo, e i sorrisi timidi che svanivano quando Harry si girava all’improvviso e riusciva a coglierli sul viso di Draco. Draco lo desiderava. _Draco lo desiderava_. «Mi desidera.» Harry si sentì stordito. Si sentì un imbecille. «Lui… per tutto questo tempo ha desiderato me.»

Un pesante tonfo lo riportò alla realtà. David aveva abbandonato la testa sul tavolo. «Harry» mormorò contro il ripiano. «Che devo fare con te?»

Harry scosse la testa. «Sono un idiota. Un enorme, fottuto idiota.»

E lo era per davvero. Ora appariva tutto perfettamente sensato, se solo vi si soffermava. Come aveva potuto non capire? Gli aveva trasmesso un’infinità di segnali, e lui non ne aveva colto quasi nessuno. O forse aveva avuto paura di attribuire loro troppa importanza. Si era detto che non stava facendo altro che interpretare i gesti di Draco in base ai propri sentimenti. Che vedeva quello che voleva vedere. Che uno come Draco, con i suoi abiti perfettamente coordinati, i suoi modi raffinati e il suo incredibile controllo magico, non avrebbe mai potuto desiderare uno come _Harry_. Harry che era tremendo in tutto ciò in cui Draco era bravo, e che era _un enorme e fottuto idiota_.

Il suo primo impulso fu di correre in ufficio e raccontare a Draco ogni cosa, ma conosceva Draco abbastanza bene da comprendere che sarebbe stata una pessima idea. In quel momento Draco era ferito e arrabbiato e probabilmente molto, molto vulnerabile. E se c’era una cosa che Harry aveva imparato dai tempi di Hogwarts era che Draco diventava pericoloso, quando si sentiva vulnerabile. Se Harry fosse tornato subito, Draco avrebbe potuto reagire in maniera aggressiva, avrebbero finito per litigare e Harry avrebbe rovinato la possibilità che ancora gli restava. Avrebbe dovuto attendere che la furia di Draco si placasse, prima di poterlo avvicinare…

Harry gemette. Che diavolo c’era di sbagliato in lui? Gli era proibito in ogni caso avvicinarsi a Draco o Kingsley lo avrebbe ucciso. Non poteva certo intraprendere una relazione con il principale sospettato per ben quattro omicidi. Agli Auror di norma non era permesso stare insieme, ma Harry avrebbe infranto quella regola senza pensarci due volte. Era l’indagine in corso a rendere impossibile un coinvolgimento fra loro.

Giusto. Dunque sarebbe tornato in ufficio dopo la pausa pranzo e… che cosa? Avrebbe agito come se nulla fosse? Dio, Draco lo avrebbe detestato arrabbiandosi ancora di più. Gli avrebbe domandato scusa. Ecco cosa avrebbe fatto. Si sarebbe scusato per averlo fatto infuriare, e poi avrebbe lasciato che le cose andassero come dovevano.

«Quindi hai intenzione di dirgli la verità?» chiese David. A un certo punto si era rimesso seduto, e stava guardando Harry con quell’aria furba e pacata di chi era a un passo dall’esercitare la Legilimanzia.

«Cosa?» Harry sbatté le palpebre. «La verità su cosa?»

«Su di noi. È ancora convinto che siamo una coppia, o sbaglio? Hai intenzione di dirgli che non è così?»

«Io…» Harry non ci aveva pensato. «No. Insomma a cosa servirebbe?»

«Be’, sembra provare qualcosa per te. Ed è evidente che tu lo ricambi.»

«Cosa? Come fai a… ad affermarlo?» Harry era sicuro di aver dissimulato con attenzione i suoi sentimenti per Draco.

David sogghignò. «Ti conosco» ribatté, e in quel momento apparve talmente simile a Draco che il cuore di Harry ebbe un fremito. Merda, probabilmente Ron aveva ragione riguardo la sua fissa per i sosia di Draco.

«Be’, non può esserci nulla fra noi» sospirò Harry.

David lo studiò contrariato. «Perché sei il suo partner?»

«Cazzo no» replicò Harry. «Di quello me ne frego. Ma ti ho raccontato dell’indagine che mi è stata affidata.» Giustificazione che suonava debole anche alle sue stesse orecchie.

«Però hai sostenuto che è innocente.» David si strinse nelle spalle e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. «E non sei mai stato uno che si ferma per via delle regole.»

In seguito cambiarono argomento, e David si lanciò nel resoconto di una delle sue imprese da Spezzaincantesimi, avvenuta in Grecia l’anno precedente. Harry lo lasciò dire senza interromperlo. All’iniziò si sforzò di ascoltarlo, ma ben presto si distrasse, con i pensieri che non smettevano di tornare a Draco. A Draco che lo desiderava. E benché fosse consapevole di dover attendere il termine delle indagini prima di poter stare con lui, la risoluzione ad aspettare diventava più debole di minuto in minuto. Harry desiderava Draco e, dannazione, Draco desiderava lui, e lo desiderava subito.

Il pranzo si concluse in maniera sfuocata, e prima che Harry potesse rendersene conto, si ritrovò in piedi davanti alla porta del suo ufficio. Il locale era affollato e c’erano voluti secoli prima che la loro ordinazione fosse pronta, perciò Harry era un po’ in ritardo. Sospirò, fissando la targhetta sulla porta. Allungò un dito e sfiorò leggermente la B che seguiva il nome di Draco – come buon augurio –, quindi aprì la porta.

«Sei in ritardo» sbottò Draco, non dandogli neppure il tempo di sfilarsi la veste. «Di undici minuti.»

Harry sospirò di nuovo, sganciandosi la veste. «Scusa, il pranzo è andato per le lunghe» disse mentre si toglieva la veste e l’appendeva al gancio accanto alla porta.

Anche Draco aveva appeso la sua, e Harry lo considerò un buon segno e ne approfittò per sbirciarlo di soppiatto. Era vestito di nero, colore che lo faceva apparire un po’ severo, ma Harry scoprì che gli piaceva comunque. Draco indossava anche gli occhiali, altro dettaglio che Harry giudicò un buon segno.

«Ascolta, Draco» cominciò Harry. «Voglio scusarmi.»

«Ti garantisco che non hai nulla di cui scusarti» disse Draco, in tono tagliente e distaccato.

«No, c’è invece. Vedi…»

«Non c’è» lo interruppe Draco e, infine, sollevò lo sguardo. «Sto benissimo.»

Harry sospirò. Non aveva bisogno degli occhi di Draco, che immediatamente si rivolsero altrove, per sapere che stava mentendo. «Non mentirmi, Draco. Sto soltanto…»

«Tu non mi conosci, Potter» disse Draco con durezza.

«Ti conosco eccome!» insistette Harry, a voce più alta, nonostante i suoi buoni propositi. «Sto solo cercando di dirti che mi dispiace per…»

«E io ti ripeto che non c’è nulla che non vada! Perché piuttosto non mi lasci in pace?» ringhiò Draco. «Merlino, quanto sei irritante. Ora capisco come mai gli altri tuoi partner abbiano preferito mollare pur di non averti più tra i piedi.»

Ed ecco la battutaccia. Harry sospirò di nuovo. «Mi dispiace comunque» ribadì.

Draco lo fissò per un momento, poi chinò la testa tornando alle sue scartoffie, come se Harry non esistesse. E nonostante il suo tono aspro, le occhiatacce, il fatto che avrebbe evidentemente preferito vedere Harry buttarsi giù da un ponte… nonostante tutto questo, Harry dovette di nuovo lottare contro un’ondata di desiderio talmente forte che quasi minacciò di sopraffarlo. Draco era sia rabbia che passione, un vortice di emozioni turbolente avvolte in una splendida confezione e infiocchettate con un ferreo autocontrollo, un insieme di opposti, e Harry lo voleva così tanto da avvertire questa sua smania in maniera quasi dolorosa.

Sapere poi che per Draco era lo stesso lo eccitava ancora di più, e davvero Harry non aveva idea di come fare a dominarsi. Era già sufficientemente difficile imporsi di non toccarlo. Dovette stringere le mani a pugno e conficcare le unghie nei palmi, per impedirsi di toccare Draco. Dovette mordersi la lingua per non dire ciò che sentiva. Come avrebbe potuto mantenere il controllo, ora che sapeva che Draco bramava essere toccato? Che desiderava che Harry gli dicesse certe cose?

Non gli restava che tentare di riportare entrambi al punto di partenza. Draco non si era mostrato disposto ad accettare le sue scuse, poiché era consapevole di quanto poco in fondo valessero le parole. Solo i fatti lo avrebbero convinto. Harry ripensò a quanto si erano confidati in passato, e un piano cominciò a prendere forma nella sua mente.

E se questo suo piano avesse iniziato a somigliare a un vero e proprio corteggiamento piuttosto che a delle semplici scuse? Harry si disse che, be’… in quel caso avrebbe evitato di rifletterci troppo.

 

****

 

Draco avanzava lungo il corridoio, dopo essersi concesso una breve pausa pomeridiana per una tazza di tè. Piuttosto che tornare subito in ufficio con il tè, e impiegare una decina di minuti a chiacchierare di Quidditch con Harry, come al solito, aveva preferito terminare il suo tè in sala pausa. Esattamente come aveva fatto per la quinta volta nel corso di quella settimana, e Harry non aveva detto una parola. E adesso stava rientrando, con qualche minuto di ritardo, poiché era dovuto scendere in archivio per prendere i nuovi registri dei clienti su cui lavorare. Aveva fatto un mucchio di straordinari quella settimana, concludendo velocemente l’esame del primo gruppo di registri, benché Harry non avesse detto una parola nemmeno su quello, né si fosse offerto di rimanere con lui per dargli una mano. Non gli aveva portato la cena né lo aveva invitato nel suo appartamento. Probabilmente era stato troppo impegnato col suo prezioso David, sebbene Harry non lo avesse più nominato dal pranzo del lunedì precedente.

E Draco ne era stato sia deluso che sollevato. Il solo pensiero di Harry con David lo faceva sentire come se gli stessero conficcando nel cuore una miriade di spilli arroventati. Allo stesso tempo, però, Draco voleva disperatamente saperne di più. Il che non aveva alcun senso, come gli aveva fatto notare la signora Dodson durante la loro chiacchierata bisbigliata, mentre Harry frugava in un baule colmo di centrini di pizzo all’altro capo del negozio, alla ricerca di una spilla di rame a forma di unicorno. Si era limitata ad accarezzargli una mano e sussurrare: “Il cuore è buffo, non trovi?”. Quindi aveva preparato il tè e per Draco non era stato neppure necessario domandarle i biscotti allo zenzero. Quindi avevano discusso di cappelli, intanto che Harry guardava al di là della vetrina polverosa, masticando pigramente l’unghia del pollice e senza tentare in alcun modo di prendere parte alla loro conversazione.

Draco sospirò. Forse era stata la tazza ristoratrice del suo tè pomeridiano ad ammorbidirlo un po’, sta di fatto che si ritrovò disposto ad ammettere che quella improvvisa distanza fra loro era (quasi) colpa sua. Erano finiti in una sorta di circolo vizioso, all’interno del quale Draco stava male e dunque prendeva le distanze da Harry, e Harry lo lasciava fare alimentando ulteriormente la rabbia di Draco. E quando Harry aveva tentato di arrestare quel pericoloso meccanismo e di parlare con lui, l’unica reazione di Draco era stata arretrare ancora. Ed ecco perché, naturalmente, ormai non si lamentava di certo, se Draco gli concedeva una breve pausa da quel clima teso e sgradevole, andando a bere altrove la sua tazza di tè. In realtà, presumibilmente Harry non vedeva l’ora che si allontanasse.

Raggiunse il suo ufficio e aprì la porta, e si stupì un poco, poiché Harry era alla sua scrivania e appariva estremamente concentrato sul lavoro che stava svolgendo. Di solito cazzeggiava, prima di ricominciare a occuparsi dei suoi documenti, finché Draco non lo accusava di stare sprecando anche il suo tempo.

Draco si voltò verso la sua scrivania, pronto a riprendere il lavoro e cercare di fingere che l’uomo dall’altro lato della stanza non esistesse, ma una piccola scatola poggiata sopra la carta assorbente attirò la sua attenzione. Quella scatola non c’era, quando era uscito.

Lentamente, Draco posò da una parte la nuova pila di documenti, e prese la scatola di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1. Guardò Harry. «Sono da parte tua?»

«E da chi sennò?» chiese senza sollevare lo sguardo.

Draco lo scrutò accigliato. «È un modo per domandarmi scusa?» chiese, perché sembrava davvero qualcosa in perfetto stile Potter.

Harry scrollò le spalle e ancora non alzò lo sguardo.

«Mi hai comprato delle Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 per chiedermi scusa?» domandò Draco, e lasciò che il suo tono implicasse anche: “ma che razza di idiota sei?”.

Harry sospirò continuando a fissare le sue scartoffie. «Perché non la apri?»

Una parte di Draco fu a un passo dallo scagliare la scatola dall’altro capo della stanza, ma qualcosa nel tono di Harry ebbe la meglio e aprì la confezione. Guardò all’interno, e per un istante ne rimase sconcertato, poiché invece del solito mucchio colorato, vide che le gelatine erano tutte bianche. Accigliato, ne afferrò una e la infilò in bocca, avvertendo sulla lingua il familiare gusto colla.

Draco inghiottì, quindi disse: «Non mi pare le vendano già suddivise per gusto?». Non aveva intenzione di porre una domanda, ma quella piccola scatola di gelatine al gusto colla lo aveva confuso.

«Infatti.»

Draco attese una spiegazione che non venne. Se non le vendevano per gusto, ma lui aveva in mano una scatola di gelatine chiaramente tutte di un unico gusto, allora…

«Dunque sei stato tu a metterle insieme per prepararmi una scatola di gelatine al gusto colla?» chiese, un po’ stordito, ma non davvero sorpreso. In fondo anche quella era una cosa tipica di Potter.

Harry finalmente lo guardò. «Sì. Però nel mezzo potrebbe anche essercene qualcuna alla vaniglia francese. Hanno quasi lo stesso colore» disse, con tono noncurante, come se aver rovistato in decine di confezioni di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 per scovare un quantitativo di caramelle al gusto colla sufficiente a riempire una scatola a parte fosse una cosa perfettamente normale.

E Draco quasi rise forte, poiché non era affatto normale. Era ridicolo e assurdo e folle, e senza alcun dubbio la cosa più toccante e meditata che qualcuno avesse mai fatto per lui. La gola gli si strinse per l’emozione. Un’emozione su cui preferì non soffermarsi. Mangiò invece un’altra gelatina.

«Quante scatole ti ci sono volute?» chiese, non appena si sentì abbastanza certo di potersi di nuovo fidare della propria voce.

Harry fece una smorfia. «Meglio che non lo sappia.»

Draco ridacchiò. «Sei completamente pazzo, sai?» disse.

Un sorriso esitante sbocciò sul viso di Harry, i suoi occhi scintillarono, e Draco realizzò quanto tutto quello gli fosse mancato. «Sì, suppongo di sì.»

Draco mangiò un’altra gelatina, prima di richiudere la scatola. «Non riesco a credere che tu ti sia ricordato che questo è il mio gusto preferito.»

«Certo che me lo sono ricordato. Ricordo tutto ciò che mi hai detto quel pomeriggio. Esattamente come tu ricordi quello che ti ho detto io?» La voce di Harry divenne un po’ incerta, alla fine, quasi non fosse sicuro che anche Draco rammentasse.

«Ovviamente» lo rassicurò Draco.

Il sorriso di Harry da flebile tornò ampio e forte. «Mi perdoni, quindi?»

«Come se potessi avercela ancora con qualcuno che ha trascorso ore a mettere insieme una scatola di gelatine per me» disse Draco, con un tono altezzoso che intendeva solamente celare il groviglio di emozioni che gli era cresciuto in pieno petto. «Mi auguro però che tu sia consapevole che questo gesto costituisce un bel precedente per la prossima volta in cui avrai bisogno di chiedermi scusa.»

Harry rise. «Sono convinto che saprò cavarmela.» Esitò, rimescolando alcuni documenti sulla scrivania, poi guardò Draco. «Io invece mi auguro che stasera verrai fuori con noi. Ne sarei davvero felice.»

In realtà, Draco aveva già stabilito che nemmeno un branco di Thestral selvaggi avrebbe potuto trascinarlo al pub quella sera, ma Harry sembrava così speranzoso, e tutta la cosa delle gelatine… be’, come rifiutare?

 

****

 

Benché Draco avesse accettato di recarsi al pub quella sera, Harry si sentì sollevato, quando lo vide entrare. Era preoccupato che, una volta lasciato il lavoro, potesse aver cambiato idea, riassumendo l’atteggiamento scostante degli ultimi giorni. Draco si fermò al bar per ordinare qualcosa da bere, che ingollò al volo, prima di raggiungere il loro tavolo. Ron e Hermione lo salutarono educatamente, intanto che lo sguardo di Draco si posava su David per poi andare oltre, come se l’altro non esistesse. Fece un cenno a Harry, e quindi si allontanò di nuovo. Tornò al bar per un secondo drink, che sorseggiò mentre salutava gli altri Auror, e infine andò a sedersi su uno sgabello in fondo al bancone, nel coraggioso tentativo di terminare da solo le scorte di whisky del locale.

Harry sospirò. Ripristinare la normalità si stava rivelando più faticoso del previsto.

Il chiacchiericcio aumentava intorno a lui, ma Harry non riusciva a seguire una sola parola. I suoi pensieri, e il suo sguardo, continuavano a tornare a Draco, seduto da solo al bar. Voleva così tanto raggiungerlo… ma poi cosa avrebbe fatto? Fu il non riuscire a terminare quella frase a tenerlo inchiodato al suo posto.

Una gomitata alle costole lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. Harry sollevò lo sguardo e vide David che lo fissava, chiaramente in attesa di una risposta a una qualche domanda.

«Scusa, cosa?»

«Ho detto» ripeté David. «Che domani ho una Passaporta presto, e che ho intenzione di chiamare un Nottetempo e andarmene.»

Harry guardò l’orologio. Erano solo le nove e mezzo, ma nemmeno lui aveva voglia di rimanere, non con Draco che lo evitava in quel modo. Una volta che David fosse partito, Harry pensò che avrebbero potuto iniziare a sistemare sul serio le cose, a cominciare dal lunedì successivo. «Certo, dammi solo un momento per avvisare gli altri» disse alzandosi in piedi.

«Oh, no» ribatté David. «Tu resterai qui, prima però verrai fuori con me per salutarmi come si deve.» Mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry e lo trascinò verso la porta.

Il movimento al loro tavolo attirò l’attenzione di Draco, che li seguì con lo sguardo mentre uscivano dal locale. Il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia, quando Harry ricambiò il suo sguardo e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Draco sostenne lo sguardo di Harry finché la porta non si chiuse alle sue spalle. Fuori l’aria della notte era frizzante e il silenzio colpì Harry come uno schiaffo in piena faccia. Sospirò e guardò David. Non aveva idea di cosa dire.

«Devi parlargli» esordì David.

Harry si strofinò la fronte. «Oh, non di nuovo» borbottò. «Non posso, sul serio.»

«Ad accampare scuse sei piuttosto bravo, questo te lo concedo» replicò David.

«È il mio partner» disse Harry.

David si studiò le unghie con aria fin troppo assorta. «Hai già ammesso che non te ne importa.»

Harry si infilò una mano fra i capelli. «Nel caso lo avessi dimenticato, sto indagando su di lui!»

«Ma sostieni anche che sia innocente» ribatté David. «Credo che tu abbia paura.»

A Harry parve un’accusa talmente ridicola che per un attimo non seppe nemmeno come replicare. «Paura?» ripeté. «Io non ho paura. Sarebbe insensato!»

«Ha perfettamente senso, invece» proseguì David. «Sei già molto coinvolto, e penso tu abbia paura di provare sul serio per poi magari scoprire che non funziona.»

«Non sono coinvolto.» E anche mentre lo diceva, Harry non era certo del perché si stesse infervorando tanto per contraddire David. Si trattava di Draco. Ovvio che Harry fosse coinvolto. Era sempre stato così, in un modo o nell’altro.

«Oh, Harry, non provarci neppure» sospirò David. «Ti ho visto trascorrere tre intere serate a frugare in decine di scatole di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1. Non puoi negare di provare qualcosa di forte per lui.»

«Non _così_ forte» mormorò Harry.

David inarcò un sopracciglio. «Centocinquantasette scatole mi consentono di dissentire.»

«Le hai contate?» chiese Harry, quindi sospirò. «Certo. Ovvio che tu le abbia contate.»

David sbuffò. «Puoi farmene una colpa?»

Harry non rispose, poiché l’altro aveva, naturalmente, ragione. Passare ordinatamente in rassegna centocinquantasette scatole di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 era indubitabilmente folle. E ne era assolutamente valsa la pena, solo per vedere l’espressione sul volto di Draco. Harry ne avrebbe esaminato volentieri un altro migliaio, se solo fosse servito a far tornare quello sguardo sul viso di Draco. A dargli la consapevolezza che era stato lui, a rendere Draco felice…

D’accordo. Forse provava davvero qualcosa di forte.

E forse non era poi tanto brutto.

Fanculo. Draco lo faceva stare bene, e dopo tutta la merda che gli era piovuta addosso, dopo tutto quello che aveva sacrificato per il bene altrui, non lo meritava per caso? E lo meritava anche Draco. Sembrava così triste quella sera, seduto da solo al bar a bere un bicchiere dietro l’altro. Non meritava anche lui di essere felice? Aveva affrontato la stessa merda di Harry, se non peggio, e aveva trascorso gli anni successivi alla guerra in un isolamento forzato, causato dalle decisioni sbagliate che i suoi genitori avevano preso anche per lui. Harry ripensò di nuovo all’espressione sul viso di Draco, non appena aveva compreso che tutte le gelatine nella scatola erano al gusto colla, e che era stata opera di Harry. Lo aveva guardato con una gioia lievemente accennata, ma era stato sufficiente a spezzare il cuore di Harry. Desiderava che Draco lo guardasse sempre così, e ora sapeva che l’altro ne era capace. Non era qualcosa che meritavano entrambi?

«Lancerò un paio di incantesimi silenzianti, perciò non ti sveglierò, quando andrò via» disse David, interrompendo i pensieri di Harry.

«Dunque» domandò Harry. «Stavolta è davvero un addio?»

«Sì, lo è» disse David, e ricambiò il suo abbraccio quando Harry gli gettò le braccia al collo. Rise. «Mi mancherai anche tu.»

«Continuerò ad aspettare le tue lettere» replicò Harry, allontanandosi. Spinse gli occhiali sul ponte del naso. «Voglio sapere tutto dell’Asia.»

«E io delle tue imprese da Auror» disse David, e sorrise. «E tutto di Draco.»

Harry lo aveva appena deciso. Come l’aveva capito David? «Cosa? Come fai a…?»

David rise di nuovo. «Conosco quello sguardo. Adesso torna dentro e va’ da lui.»

Harry osservò David voltarsi, studiare la strada che aveva di fronte e Smaterializzarsi sul posto. Rimase lì, al buio, ancora per qualche istante, ad approfittare del quasi-silenzio per chiudere definitivamente quel capitolo della sua vita e ricominciare con una nuova pagina. Quindi salì i tre gradini, aprì la porta ed entrò nel rumore e calore del pub.

Draco era seduto esattamente dove Harry lo aveva lasciato, con gli avambracci appoggiati sul bancone, curvo e intento a fissare cupamente il suo bicchiere di whisky. Harry fece un cenno a Ron e Hermione, prima di attraversare la stanza e sistemarsi sullo sgabello vuoto accanto a Draco, che non sollevò lo sguardo.

«Ehi» disse Harry, sporgendosi in avanti nel tentativo di catturare la sua attenzione.

La testa di Draco si alzò di scatto. «Harry? Che ci fai qui?» biascicò. I suoi occhi erano fissi su Harry, ma il suo sguardo era offuscato. «Pensavo te ne fossi andato.»

«Okay, d’accordo. Intanto questo lo prendo io, perché è _evidente_ che tu abbia già bevuto abbastanza» disse Harry, afferrando il bicchiere di Draco. Lo mandò giù tutto d’un fiato. Il whisky gli bruciò la gola scivolando dritto in pancia, e un piacevole tepore si diffuse all’istante in tutto il suo corpo.

Draco sbatté le palpebre con fare intontito. Cominciava a ciondolare di lato in maniera allarmante, perciò Harry allungò una mano e gli diede una piccola spinta nella direzione opposta prima che rotolasse giù dallo sgabello. Molto lentamente, e deliberatamente, Draco diede un colpetto al bicipite di Harry.

«Sei qui» disse.

«Sì» convenne Harry, non del tutto sicuro di come procedere con un Draco ubriaco fradicio. O era terribilmente divertente o terribilmente triste, e Harry non sapeva quale delle due versioni avesse davanti.

Draco lo colpì di nuovo. «Pensavo fossi andato via col tuo ragazzo.»

Benché fosse tornato dentro con l’intenzione di spiegare tutto a Draco, Harry non poté evitare di avvertire un certo nervosismo alla bocca dello stomaco. «David non è il mio ragazzo.»

Draco lo guardò di traverso. «Ma scopi con lui?» Prese il bicchiere, vide che era vuoto, e lo poggiò di nuovo mancando però il ripiano del bancone, e solo i rapidi riflessi di Harry impedirono che finisse in frantumi sul pavimento.

«Non scopo con lui» disse Harry, posando il bicchiere lontano da Draco. «Succedeva una volta, ora non più. Non da ottobre almeno. Ha un altro ragazzo, ed è tornato solamente per chiudere di persona la storia con me. È stato un bel gesto da parte sua, sebbene non necessario. In fondo non ci vedevamo da sei mesi. Suppongo fosse finita ormai da un bel pezzo, semplicemente non in modo ufficiale. Ma adesso lo è. Ufficialmente finita, intendo.» Harry si accorse di essersi espresso in maniera sconclusionata quando notò Draco fissarlo come se avesse parlato in una lingua sconosciuta.

Lentamente, Draco sbatté le palpebre e ondeggiò sullo sgabello. «Incantesimo Antisbronza» disse infine. «Ne ho bisogno.»

Per un momento, Harry riuscì solamente a ricambiare il suo sguardo. «Non credo che…»

«Incantesimo Antisbronza» ripeté Draco ad alta voce. «Sono ubriaco come un gufo lesso e non in grado di eseguire incantesimi, ma se non lo fai giuro che ci proverò comunque. E a quel punto ci toccherà andare al San Mungo.» Si avvicinò a Harry troppo velocemente e quasi cadde dallo sgabello. «Non voglio andare al San Mungo.»

«Fuori, allora» disse Harry alzandosi, poiché gli incantesimi gettati da ubriachi erano la prima causa di incidenti magici, e Draco era probabilmente abbastanza sbronzo da attuare la sua minaccia. «Così non ci noterà nessuno.»

Aiutò Draco ad alzarsi dallo sgabello e gli mise un braccio sulle spalle. Draco ebbe qualche difficoltà a muovere i piedi, e Harry dovette trascinarlo lungo il bancone. Una volta fuori, lo condusse verso due edifici in fondo all’isolato, una drogheria e un condominio, fra i quali serpeggiava uno stretto vicolo. Trascinò Draco all’interno e lo fece appoggiare contro il muro di mattoni della drogheria, quindi lanciò un Muffliato e un incantesimo di disillusione. A quel punto si voltò e vide che Draco si era seduto. Puntò la bacchetta su di lui ed esitò.

«Fallo è basta, Potter» ringhiò, ma la sua rabbia venne fuori attenuata dalla voce impastata dall’alcol e dalla sguardo annebbiato.

Harry gettò l’incantesimo. Draco si piegò su se stesso e si lasciò sfuggire un acuto gemito di dolore, ma strinse i denti, intanto che l’incantesimo faceva evaporare tutto il liquore da stomaco e sangue. Ogni Auror conosceva quel particolare incantesimo, anche se veniva utilizzato solo nelle circostanze peggiori. Era complicato da eseguire e doloroso da sopportare, e nella maggior parte dei casi attendere che la sbornia passasse da sé oppure somministrare una pozione era la cosa migliore.

Furono necessari svariati e lunghi minuti, perché Draco smettesse di tremare e gemere, ma alla fine guardò Harry e si passò fermamente una mano fra i capelli. «È stato spiacevole» disse con quello che era probabilmente il più grosso eufemismo che Harry avesse mai sentito.

Harry allungò una mano e aiutò Draco a rimettersi in piedi. «Perlomeno non hai vomitato» disse. Di tanto in tanto capitava.

«No, grazie a Merlino» mormorò Draco.

«Perché hai preteso che lo facessi? Mi riferisco all’incantesimo Antisbronza. È tremendo» esclamò Harry.

«Ero convinto che tu… Che io…» cominciò Draco, poi si riscosse. «Ero ubriaco. E ho pensato che stesse succedendo tutto nella mia testa.»

Harry intuì ciò cui Draco intendeva riferirsi, e desiderò ribadirgli che non si era immaginato proprio nulla, ma non voleva farlo in un angusto e squallido vicolo. «Andiamo» disse quindi. «Ti va di fare due passi con me?»

Camminarono in silenzio. Più volte Draco prese fiato come fosse in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma poi si trattenne rilasciando invece l’aria in un sospiro. Raggiunsero il loro angolo e si fermarono.

«Sai» disse Harry, quando Draco si voltò riluttante verso di lui. «Ho desiderato baciarti in quest’angolo di strada fin da quella prima sera al pub.»

Draco ebbe l’impressione che Harry gli avesse appena sferrato una botta in testa. «L’ho desiderato anch’io» rispose, a quanto pareva troppo stordito per ribattere con nient’altro che la verità.

«Ma adesso non ho intenzione di farlo» continuò Harry. «Perché credo che i primi baci debbano sempre essere quelli della buonanotte. E non sono ancora pronto a darti la buonanotte. È troppo presto. Vieni a cena con me?»

Draco sembrò ancora più stordito e sconcertato, ma un lento sorriso gli incurvò le labbra. «Come se fosse un appuntamento?» chiese.

«Esattamente come un appuntamento» disse Harry sorridendo a sua volta.

«Indiano?» domandò Draco.

E Harry rise. «Assolutamente.»

 

****

 

Nonostante l’agitazione avvertita all’inizio, l’appuntamento si svolse come ogni altra cena che aveva condiviso con Harry fino a quel momento. Il tempo impiegato dal cameriere per servire loro l’acqua fu sufficiente a Draco per rilassarsi completamente. In fondo era solo Harry. Con cui parlava senza problemi di lavoro, e di Quidditch e di qualunque altro argomento gli venisse in mente. Così Harry convinse Draco a provare un piatto che si chiamava agnello shahajahani e che appariva fin troppo arancione ma che, una volta assaggiato, si rivelò buonissimo, e poi cercò di rubare dei bocconi dal piatto di Draco e rise, quando per Draco fu impossibile vendicarsi alla stessa maniera poiché Harry, da pazzo qual era, aveva ordinato _un otto_ , e Draco era riuscito a percepirne l’aroma fortemente piccante persino dall’altro lato del tavolo, non appena il cameriere lo aveva servito a Harry, ed era _qualcosa_ con cui non voleva avere nulla a che fare, grazietante.

Continuarono a chiacchierare anche dopo aver terminato i loro piatti, pagato il conto, e dopo che il cameriere ebbe smesso di riempire d’acqua i loro bicchieri e il locale si fu svuotato. Fu solo quando il cameriere iniziò, con grande astuzia, a spazzare il pavimento proprio accanto al loro tavolo che Harry rise e disse che forse era meglio andare.

Si avviarono nella notte chiara, e Harry lanciò un incantesimo riscaldante su entrambi, intanto che domandava a Draco se poteva accompagnarlo a casa.

«Non sono una ragazza, Potter» ribatté. «Sono perfettamente in grado di tornare a casa da solo.»

«Lo so» disse Harry con un sorriso teneramente storto. «Ma in questo modo l’appuntamento non sarà ancora finito.»

«Potrei accompagnarti io» replicò Draco.

Harry sorrise. «Ma abiti più lontano di me, e così impiegheremo più tempo.» Fece una pausa e si batté un dito sulla tempia. «Ho pensato a tutto, vedi.»

E Draco davvero non seppe cosa rispondere, perciò Harry lo accompagnò a casa.

La lunga passeggiata parve trascorrere in un istante e, ancor prima di rendersene conto, Draco si ritrovò a salire i gradini che conducevano all’ingresso di casa sua con Harry accanto.

«Allora» disse, intanto che il nervosismo faceva di nuovo capolino. «Suppongo che questa sia la buonanotte.» Non doveva esserlo per forza, pensò. Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Harry di entrare e poi…

«Suppongo di sì» rispose Harry. Avvolse Draco fra le braccia e sollevò di poco il viso.

Ogni traccia di razionalità abbandonò Draco, che fu incapace di fare qualunque altra cosa che non fosse inclinare il mento verso il basso e allungare le mani fino alla vita di Harry, e poi le labbra di Harry incontrarono le sue e oh, dolce Merlino, fu proprio come lo aveva immaginato, tranne per il fatto che in realtà era meglio di come qualunque altro bacio avrebbe potuto essere. Le labbra di Harry erano calde e morbide, ed esplorarono il contorno della sua bocca con lenti baci che resero di gelatina le ginocchia di Draco. Harry emise un soffice gemito, quando le sue braccia si strinsero intorno a Draco, prese a mordicchiargli lievemente il labbro inferiore, e le dita di Draco si piegarono sul tessuto leggero della camicia di Harry. E benché Draco non avesse tanti baci con cui confrontare quello, era comunque certo che nessuno gliene avrebbe mai dato uno migliore.

Finì tutto troppo presto. Harry arretrò quanto bastava per sussurrare: «Buonanotte, Draco» contro le sue labbra, prima di fare un passo indietro.

«Harry» cominciò Draco, ma Harry lo zittì sporgendosi in avanti e rubando un altro bacio delicato.

«Buonanotte, Draco» ripeté sorridendo, e iniziò a scendere i gradini.

«Buonanotte, Harry» disse Draco, e Harry si voltò rivolgendogli il solito sorriso splendente, intanto che raggiungeva il marciapiede.

Draco rimase immobile sul portico, a fissare Harry svanire nella notte. Il suo labbro inferiore pizzicava ancora, lì dove la bocca di Harry lo aveva lambito, e non poté evitare di sorridere. Aveva appena avuto un appuntamento, e Harry lo aveva appena baciato. Draco aveva desiderato Harry, e adesso i suoi sentimenti venivano ricambiati.

In parte ancora incapace di credere a ciò che era avvenuto, Draco entrò in casa e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Si fermò un istante, sfiorandosi il labbro inferiore, nel punto in cui i denti di Harry lo avevano mordicchiato, quindi scosse la testa di fronte al suo ridicolo comportamento. Dunque Harry Potter lo aveva baciato. E allora? Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo. E quindi ancora e ancora e ancora, se fosse dipeso da Draco.

Sorridendo tra sé, Draco raggiunse la sua camera da letto, attraversò la stanza fino alla scrivania, e raccolse il tappo della bottiglia che aveva gettato in un angolo. Aveva smesso di portarlo sempre con sé, durante quella settimana, ma non se l’era sentita di buttarlo. Strofinò il pollice sul lato liscio, poi lo infilò in tasca rimettendolo al suo posto.

 

****

 

Harry sospirò in maniera disgustosamente felice, esattamente come aveva fatto per tutto il fine settimana, e trattenne un altro sorriso, intanto che prendeva un sorso della deliziosa limonata preparata dalla signora Weasley. Era nella veranda sul retro della Tana poiché, col passare delle ore, era diventato sempre più difficile nascondere la sua contentezza per l’avvicinarsi del lunedì, quando avrebbe visto di nuovo Draco.

Sospirò ancora, con la mente che tornava al precedente venerdì sera, a casa di Draco, e al sapore del loro bacio. A come la bocca di Draco si fosse adattata perfettamente alla sua. A come le labbra di Draco fossero state sorprendentemente morbide e sottomesse a quelle di Harry. A come avesse permesso a Harry di prendere il controllo, e allo sguardo meravigliosamente instupidito nei suoi occhi, quando Harry si era scostato. Quasi certamente Draco era stato sul punto di chiedergli di entrare, e aveva dovuto lottare per impedirsi di dargli retta. Se avesse concesso a Draco di invitarlo, probabilmente non sarebbe stato capace di rifiutare.

Sebbene si fosse trattato solamente di un bacio, era comunque stato sufficiente a far ribollire il sangue di Harry, a lasciarlo senza fiato e quasi duro. Harry non dubitava che se fosse entrato in casa, avrebbero finito per scopare e sarebbe stato _fantastico_. Ma Harry non aveva voluto che accadesse. Forse era stato stupido, ammise, ma aveva preferito che il loro primo appuntamento si concludesse con un bacio dolce, quasi casto. Il loro rapporto fino ad allora era stato l’esatto opposto. Spesso violento, duro e rapido e _appassionato_ , sì, ma in maniera arrabbiata, incontrollata e aggressiva. Ed era ancora così, in una certa misura, poiché rimanevano pur sempre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, e “dolce” non era una parola che si poteva accostare facilmente al loro modo di rapportarsi. Adesso però stavano insieme, e per Harry era importante sapere che erano almeno in grado di essere teneri l’uno con l’altro, se davvero ci provavano.

E poi gli piaceva l’idea di poter raccontare un giorno del primo appuntamento con Draco ai loro figli senza dover concludere con una frase del tipo: “A quel punto l’ho portato di sopra e l’ho scopato a morte”.

E avrebbero sicuramente avuto dei figli, pensò Harry. Non subito, naturalmente, ma dopo qualche anno, una volta che il loro rapporto si fosse assestato, avrebbero trovato una madre surrogata e messo su una famiglia. Avrebbero potuto avere tre figli, uno per ciascuna discendenza, quella dei Potter, dei Black e dei Malfoy, e Harry e Draco avrebbero dato loro nomi di costellazioni. Pigramente, Harry ripensò alle lezioni di Astronomia a Hogwarts e ripercorse le mappe astronomiche alla ricerca di qualche nome che gli piacesse. Non avrebbe ceduto su quel punto, perché solo _Dio_ sapeva quali orribili nomi figuravano nell’albero genealogico dei Black.

Era talmente ridicolo. Precorrere i tempi, mettere il carro davanti ai buoi e tutta quella roba lì. A Harry però non importava. In un angolo remoto della sua mente sapeva che la realtà non si sarebbe neppure avvicinata ai folli sogni nei quali stava sguazzando in quell’istante. Lui e Draco sarebbero stati una coppia strana e complicata che non avrebbe fatto altro che discutere su tutto. Il giorno seguente sarebbe rientrato in ufficio e avrebbe rivisto Draco, tornando di colpo nel _mondo reale_. Ma in quell’attimo tutto era ancora possibile, meraviglioso e luccicante e perfetto.

E così Harry decise che si sarebbe goduto un altro po’ di quella follia. Ogni secondo di essa, nonostante la realtà premesse per sbarrargli la strada.

Sospirò di nuovo.

«Eccoti» disse Ron alle sue spalle. «Ci domandavamo che fine avessi fatto.»

«Ero proprio qui» rispose Harry, e preso una boccata della frizzante aria primaverile. «È una bella giornata, non credi?»

Ron si appoggiò alla ringhiera accanto a lui. «David ti ha lasciato?» chiese.

Harry guardò l’amico, stupito. «Sì. Te l’ho raccontato venerdì.»

«Ah. Ero solo curioso» replicò Ron. «Sei di ottimo umore oggi. Così ho pensato che forse alla fine avesse cambiato idea e fosse rimasto.»

Harry rise sommessamente. «No, se n’è andato, decisamente.»

«Ah» ripeté Ron. «E allora perché sei tanto di buon umore? Non che non mi faccia piacere vedere il mio migliore amico felice, trovo solamente un po’ strano che accada dopo che il suo ragazzo lo ha lasciato per un altro.»

Harry pensò a quello che ora era il suo ragazzo – era questo che erano diventati? Non ne avevano neppure parlato – e non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Immagino di essere soltanto felice che le cose si siano risolte. In un modo o nell’altro.»

«Be’, sono contento che tu la stia prendendo così bene» disse Ron, quindi assestò una pacca sulla spalla di Harry. «Forza. La mamma mi ha mandato qui a prenderti. Sta per servire il dolce. Ha preparato il tuo preferito, sai?»

E Harry pensò che la sua giornata non potesse andare meglio. Sempre sorridendo, seguì l’amico dentro casa.

 

****

 

Nemmeno la consueta ramanzina di suo padre, sull’obbligo di sposarsi e intraprendere un lavoro adeguato all’erede della fortuna dei Malfoy, era riuscita a scalfire il buon umore di Draco, che si era limitato a sorridere, annuire ed emettere piccoli borbottii soddisfatti, cosa che aveva prodotto l’inaspettato piacere di rendere Lucius confuso e frustrato. Si era rifugiato nel suo studio, non appena gli elfi domestici avevano sparecchiato la tavola, e ora Draco e Narcissa stavano passeggiando beatamente in giardino.

Camminavano in un confortevole silenzio, ascoltando il trillo degli uccellini e il soffice scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto i loro piedi. Draco cercava, pur fallendo miseramente, di non pensare troppo a Harry, tanto che trasalì, nell’udire sua madre affermare all’improvviso: «Stai frequentando qualcuno».

Draco rallentò. «Io…» Fece una pausa. Stava per negare, ma non sarebbe servito, poiché sua madre era sempre stata in grado di stabilire quando mentiva. Non aveva idea di come ci fosse riuscita. «Come l’hai capito?»

«Sono tua madre, Draco. Certe cose le sento» rispose lei con un sorriso gentile, quindi gli diede un colpetto scherzoso. «Sei raggiante di felicità, e io non sono così vecchia da aver dimenticato cosa significa quello sguardo.» Gli sorrise. «E non hai punzecchiato tuo padre. Nemmeno una volta in tutto il pomeriggio.»

Draco trattene un sorriso. «Oh.»

«Allora?» chiese Narcissa. «Hai intenzione di raccontarmi di lei?»

«Preferirei di no» replicò Draco, evitando di chiarire che non era una lei. «È troppo presto. Venerdì siamo usciti per un primo appuntamento, e vorrei aspettare un po’ per... be’. È complicato.»

«Non dire altro» lo interruppe Narcissa. «Per essere felice mi basta sapere che hai trovato qualcuno. Vorrei conoscerla, non appena sarete pronti.»

«Grazie, mamma. E… potresti non farne parola con papà?» Lucius per un po’ ne sarebbe stato contento, convinto che finalmente Draco si fosse deciso a mettere la testa a posto, ma ciò non avrebbe fatto altro che rendere ancora più esplosiva la rivelazione finale, quando avrebbe svelato ai suoi genitori che quel qualcuno era Harry.

Narcissa gli prese una mano e la strinse fra le sue. «Ovviamente. Lo faremo soltanto quando vi sentirete pronti.»

Draco guardò il suo volto radioso. Scoprire che si trattava di Harry sarebbe stata per lei una delusione, che però avrebbe superato presto, una volta constatato quanto l’altro lo rendeva felice, pensò Draco. «Grazie, mamma» ripeté.

Continuarono a camminare, e Draco ricominciò a fantasticare su Harry, e sul giorno dopo.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry si diresse in ufficio quel lunedì mattina a passo spedito e con un mezzo sorriso stampato sulla faccia. Trovò Draco già seduto alla sua scrivania, come al solito, con una tazza di tè di lato, gli occhiali sul naso, e un mucchio enorme di documenti sparsi sul ripiano davanti a lui.

«Buongiorno» disse Harry allegramente.

«Sei in ritardo» rispose Draco senza sollevare lo sguardo. «Di sette minuti.»

Il buon umore di Harry vacillò. Draco sembrava come tutti gli altri giorni, e aveva addirittura utilizzato un tono più secco, ma come poteva, quando fra loro ormai era tutto diverso?

«Draco…» cominciò Harry.

Draco chiuse di colpo la cartella che aveva in mano e si alzò. «Andrò al reparto Comunicazioni, per controllare se per oggi ci è stato assegnato qualche nuovo incarico.»

«Oh. Uhm, va bene» disse Harry, facendosi da parte, intanto che Draco afferrava la sua veste e la infilava in fretta. Non aveva ancora incrociato il suo sguardo, e non appena Harry tentò di toccarlo, Draco si allontanò bruscamente e uscì dalla stanza prima di aver terminato di agganciare i bottoni della veste.

Harry vagò confuso fino alla sua scrivania e attese il rientro di Draco.

Che avvenne pochi minuti dopo. «Nessun incarico» disse.

«Ascolta» riprese Harry. «Credo dovremmo parlare del…»

«C’è solo una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare, e mi riferisco ai tuoi progressi in addestramento» lo interruppe Draco con tono professionale. «Non stai procedendo affatto, nel disattivare i fermacarte maledetti, perciò ho pensato di trascorrere la mattinata alla baita, dove potrai esercitarti un po’, e poi, nel pomeriggio, ti dedicherai alla pratica sui fermacarte.» Aprì la porta e uscì in corridoio, senza dare a Harry neppure l’opportunità di ribattere.

Draco continuò a trattare Harry con esasperante professionalità, intanto che proseguivano con l’esercitazione allestita alla baita, e la confusione di Harry non fece che aumentare, mescolandosi all’irritazione. Draco aveva per caso cambiato idea? Ciò che era accaduto venerdì per lui non aveva significato nulla? Non gli importava? Più vi si arrovellava e più si arrabbiava, finché alla fine sbottò:

«Perché mi stai facendo questo?» chiese.

Draco lo guardò accigliato. «Di che stai blaterando?»

«Di questo!» esclamò Harry e agitò una mano tra loro. «Del modo in cui mi tratti!»

«Temo di non capire. Ti tratto come ho sempre fatto» disse Draco, aggrottando maggiormente la fronte.

«Ed è proprio questo il problema! Perché fra noi non è più come sempre. Stiamo…» Si interruppe per un istante, poiché in realtà era qualcosa di cui ancora non avevano discusso. «Quello che voglio dire è che venerdì siamo stati fuori e poi mi hai permesso di baciarti. Ero certo che ti fosse piaciuto.»

Draco sgranò gli occhi. «Certo che mi è piaciuto.»

«Be’, lo dimostri davvero di merda» sbottò Harry. «Ma lo stupido qui sono io, per aver pensato che potessi ammetterlo.»

«No, qui il problema è un altro» sbraitò Draco di rimando, mostrandosi in un batter d’occhio furioso quanto Harry. Era sempre stato bravo in questo. «Nel caso ti fosse sfuggito, siamo _a lavoro_. Hai idea di quante regole stiamo infrangendo? Diciassette, Potter. Ci sono diciassette diverse regole che vietano _esattamente_ ciò che stiamo facendo. Ci andranno certamente piano, nel punire il loro amato San Potter. Ma per quanto riguarda me, invece? Sarebbe la scusa perfetta per cacciarmi.»

«Non ti sto chiedendo di pomiciare nell’Atrium o di raccontare ai quattro venti quello che c’è tra noi! Ma non riesco a sopportare che tu mi tenga a distanza all’interno del nostro ufficio!» replicò Harry, a voce ancora più alta.

«Non ho altra scelta _se non_ quella di tenerti a distanza!» urlò Draco. «Tu davvero non ci arrivi, ho ragione? Ho bisogno di mantenere separate le due cose. Ho bisogno che Harry l’Auror e Harry il mio ragazzo siano due persone distinte. Altrimenti temo che potrei crollare. Mi piaci in maniera assurdamente patetica!»

Questo zittì Harry per un momento. «Aspetta cosa? Mi respingi perché ti piaccio troppo?»

«Sì!» sbuffò Draco. Incrociò le braccia al petto, e Harry non poté trattenere un sorriso, poiché di colpo quella storia gli appariva completamente insensata.

«Oh, Draco. Adesso avrei una gran voglia di baciarti» disse Harry, continuando a sorridere.

Draco lo fissò. «Lo vorrei anch’io.»

«Ma non lo farò.»

«Provaci, e ti affatturo» ribatté Draco.

«Sì, lo so, ti sei già spiegato su questo punto» disse Harry. «È che temevo avessi cambiato idea. Riguardo noi due.»

Il cipiglio sul viso di Draco si distese. «Io… non ci avevo pensato. Avrei dovuto.» Sospirò. «Non sono bravo in queste cose. L’unico rapporto per me paragonabile a una relazione è stato con Pansy, ai tempi di Hogwarts. Ed è successo solo perché non volevo far capire agli altri che preferivo i ragazzi. Non l’apprezzavo e non faceva che ripetermi che pessimo ragazzo fossi.»

«Non importa. Serve ben altro per scoraggiarmi» disse Harry voltandosi di nuovo verso il davanzale maledetto. «Diciassette regole, quindi?»

Accanto a lui, Draco si chinò abbastanza da sfiorargli una spalla, e Harry comprese che quel piccolo contatto era il suo modo per scusarsi. «In realtà a mio parere sarebbero sedici. La numero dodici si limita a ripetere il contenuto della sette, soltanto con parole diverse. Bene. L’hai quasi disattivata.»

Harry sbrogliò rapidamente i fili magici su cui stava lavorando. «Grazie. Detesto questa roba. Non capisco perché le Fatture Rimbombanti ti piacciano tanto.»

Un lieve sorriso incurvò le labbra di Draco. «Da sordo potevo dirti tutto quello che mi andava. Come quanto siano belli i tuoi occhi. O che voglia avessi di toccarti i capelli.»

Per un istante Harry non riuscì a fare altro se non fissarlo. «Sul serio?» chiese. «Sul serio? Mi hai assordato ripetutamente solo per potermi dire che desideravi toccarmi i capelli?»

«Non stavi ascoltando, Potter? Ho anche precisato che mi piacciono i tuoi occhi» esclamò Draco con un piccolo sorriso canzonatorio, e per Harry fu impossibile arrabbiarsi con lui. «E in mia difesa aggiungerò che hanno un aspetto davvero invitante.»

Harry roteò i “begli” occhi al cielo. «Ma se hai sempre sostenuto che somigliano alla tana di un topo.»

«A una tana di topo molto invitante» disse Draco scrollando le spalle.

Harry sospirò. «Sei davvero incredibile, sai?» Sospirò di nuovo. «Vieni da me stasera. Prima ti preparerò la cena, e poi potrai toccarmi i capelli finché ti andrà.»

Draco sorrise. «È un appuntamento» disse, quindi si schiarì la voce e in un attimo l’Auror Malfoy sostituì Draco. «Adesso riprendi il tuo lavoro su quel davanzale. Ma stavolta riparti da questo punto.» Lo indicò con la bacchetta, e Harry eseguì, come gli era stato ordinato.

 

****

 

Solo di Martedì, Draco riuscì finalmente a comportarsi in maniera più rilassata con Harry anche in ufficio. Non c’era voluto poi così tanto, come aveva temuto, per accettare l’idea che doveva agire diversamente, a seconda che avesse di fronte il collega Harry o il fidanzato Harry. Inoltre, il desiderio di spingere Harry contro l’orribile divano dell’ufficio e pomiciare disperatamente con lui era diminuito. Essere andato di nuovo nell’appartamento di Harry, la sera precedente dopo il lavoro, aver cenato con lui e poi essere stato spinto e pomiciato disperatamente sul divano ben più comodo di Harry, in questo senso era stato di grande aiuto.

Non avevano ancora superato la fase dei baci. Harry sembrava incline a procedere con calma, e Draco era ben felice di godere di ogni suo piccolo tocco, prima di finire inevitabilmente a letto con lui. In fondo, non era stato smistato invano in Serpeverde. Era consapevole di come una lunga attesa potesse rendere la ricompensa molto più soddisfacente.

Proprio in quell’istante, Harry irruppe nel loro ufficio in un turbinio di vesti rosse. «Abbiamo un caso!» esclamò, con il viso accaldato. «Un caso vero. Dobbiamo rintracciare un Mago Oscuro e arrestarlo! Quel genere di caso. Potrebbe persino esserci un duello!» Fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. « _Dio_. Spero sul serio che ci sia un duello.»

Per Draco fu particolarmente difficile mantenere un atteggiamento professionale, con Harry che saltellava come un bambino sovraeccitato la mattina di Natale, ma ci riuscì comunque. «Che cosa è successo?» chiese, mentre infilava e abbottonava la veste.

«Uno stronzo si è presentato in un centro commerciale Babbano e ha cominciato a lanciare maledizioni» disse Harry intanto che percorreva il corridoio. «Ha continuato finché non sono arrivati gli Auror. Lo hanno inseguito fino a un rifugio abbandonato. Uno di quelli appartenenti ai Lestrange, credo. Adesso si trova lì. Hanno circondato il rifugio ma non possono entrare. È un rifugio zeppo di trappole, proprio come tutti gli altri. Il primo Auror che ha provato a entrare è stato colpito da una Maledizione Spaccaossa, dopo aver toccato la maniglia. L’hanno portato al San Mungo appena in tempo.»

«L’avrò ripetuto loro almeno un migliaio di volte, di non toccare la porta» mormorò Draco, perso nei suoi pensieri, poiché c’era qualcosa, in tutta quella faccenda, che non gli quadrava affatto. «Hai detto che la proprietà appartiene ai Lestrange?»

«Uhm, sì» rispose Harry, corrugando la fronte. «Di Rabastan, suppongo.»

«Qualcosa non va» esclamò Draco. E iniziò a elencare con le dita. «Punto primo: nessun rifugio è mai stato allestito su una proprietà facilmente riconducibile a un Mangiamorte. Punto secondo: a quanto ne sappiamo, non esiste alcun Mangiamorte sconosciuto in grado di istruirne altri sui luoghi in cui si trovano i rifugi e su come allestirli. Ed è impossibile che il rifugio in questione sia stato allestito dopo la guerra, poiché il Ministero ha perlustrato le proprietà appartenenti ai più noti Mangiamorte prima dei processi. Punto terzo: dov’erano gli incantesimi di guardia? Se quel posto fosse stato adeguatamente protetto, l’Auror Gormless non avrebbe potuto neppure avvicinarsi, figuriamoci arrivare a toccare la porta. E punto quarto…»

«Sei convinto che sia una trappola?» chiese Harry, e non attese una risposta. «Immagino che in effetti sia un po’ strano che quel tizio abbia cominciato a maledire Babbani a caso, per poi andare a rintanarsi in una casa di proprietà di un Mangiamorte già condannato.» Guardò Draco, con espressione non più allegra ma sospettosa. «Cosa facciamo?»

«Il nostro lavoro» ribatté Draco. «Ci rechiamo sul luogo con i rinforzi e catturiamo quel bastardo. Sono bravo nel mio lavoro e mi aspetto la presenza di una trappola. Staremo attenti, e se seguirai le mie istruzioni andrà tutto bene.» Rivolse a Harry uno sguardo penetrante. «Farai esattamente ciò che ti ordinerò. Dico sul serio.»

«Certo» acconsentì Harry con un cenno del capo. «Ho visto le dita di Ron. E l’esperto sei tu.»

Pochi minuti dopo, si Materializzarono all’interno della proprietà dei Lestrange, una villa imponente soffocata da un mare di erbacce. Draco avvertì il crepitio degli incantesimi di guardia standard posizionati dagli Auror intorno all’edificio, quindi vide una dozzina di Auror che piantonavano l’ingresso principale. Alcuni di essi scrutarono Draco torvi, ma tutti si mostrarono contenti che vi fosse anche Harry.

Draco fece un respiro profondo e raddrizzò il mento, quindi domandò: «Il sospettato è ancora dentro?».

«Sì, è ancora dentro» rispose uno degli Auror più anziani, facendo un passo avanti. Dunque si rivolse a Harry senza degnare Draco di uno sguardo. «Ma non vi è alcun segno di attività.»

«Bene» disse Draco, ignorando il fatto che l’altro lo stesse evitando. «Ecco il piano.»

«Che ne pensi, Auror Potter?» chiese l’Auror, alzando deliberatamente la voce per sopraffare quella di Draco.

«Credo che dovreste prestare ascolto all’Auror Malfoy» Harry rispose calmo. «Qui è lui l’esperto, non io.»

Draco desiderò baciarlo lì e subito. Invece si schiarì la gola e proseguì: «Come stavo dicendo, io e l’Auror Potter abbiamo già analizzato la situazione e siamo giunti alla conclusione che probabilmente si tratta di una trappola. Non sappiamo cosa troveremo al di là della porta, perciò procederemo con estrema cautela. Io entrerò per primo, seguito dall’Auror Potter. Poi potrete entrare anche voi. Muoverete un passo solamente quando noi muoveremo un passo. E non toccherete nulla. Chi ha allestito le maledizioni è gente senza scrupoli, che ferisce e uccide, come oggi ha imparato a proprie spese uno dei nostri colleghi». Buona parte degli Auror annuì, ma alcuni parvero poco convinti. D’altra parte era un Malfoy, perché avrebbero dovuto fidarsi di ciò che raccontava? «Rammentiamo tutti Bellatrix Lestrange?» chiese, e si interruppe con fare melodrammatico. «Allestire i rifugi era una delle sue attività _preferite_. Affermava che la rendeva creativa.»

Ed ecco le espressione opportunamente preoccupate comparire sui volti del suo pubblico. Quell’ultima battuta era, come sempre, efficace.

«Traccerò un percorso sicuro lungo tutta la casa. Dovrete mantenervi su quel percorso. Se vi allontanerete anche di un solo passo, non potrò più garantire la vostra incolumità. Sono stato chiaro?» Spostò lo sguardo, osservando lentamente gli Auror radunati davanti a lui. «Perfetto. Cominciamo.»

Avanzò con ampie falcate fino alla porta d’ingresso, e lanciò svariati incantesimi di rilevamento sul portico, intanto che camminava. Benché l’Auror Gormless fosse arrivato fino alla maniglia senza difficoltà, Draco preferì non correre rischi. La porta era incantata con una serie di fatture e maledizioni, di fronte alle quali Draco aggrottò la fronte. Si era imbattuto in molti rifugi, e nessuno di essi aveva così tante maledizioni concentrate sulla porta, al massimo una mezza dozzina, questo invece era un cumulo talmente fitto e intricato…

L’illuminazione lo colpì con la forza di uno Schiantesimo. Chi aveva architettato un simile groviglio di maledizioni, voleva essere certo che l’incarico di risolvere la faccenda venisse affidato a Draco. Che fosse lì, presente.

Draco non si rese conto di essersi immobilizzato, finché Harry non gli sfiorò dolcemente il gomito con un dito. «Qualcosa non va?»

Draco scosse la testa. «È strano. Ed eccessivo. Ci sono così tante maledizioni piazzate su questa porta che… quel dannato Auror è stato fortunato, a beccarsi solo una Spaccaossa. Dà un’occhiata.» Lanciò un incantesimo di rilevamento che fece brillare la porta come un cavolo di albero di Natale. «La Maledizione Sudasangue, l’Espelli Budella, la Ginocchia di Gelatina, la Divora Cervello, ugh, quella è davvero brutta. Ooh, una Flagrante invertita, questo è insolito. Dovrebbe arrostirti dall’interno verso l’esterno. E oh, ma che carino, è combinata con un incantesimo di accelerazione, dunque suppongo ti riduca in cenere in due minuti netti.»

«Non abbastanza per arrivare al San Mungo» disse Harry, con voce bassa e cupa.

«Sospetto che lo scopo sia proprio quello» rispose Draco. «Ora fa’ silenzio e arretra di qualche passo, ti spiace? Disattivarle una per una comporterebbe troppo tempo, ma potrei utilizzare una sorta di scorciatoia.»

«Una scorciatoia?» domandò Harry, ma indietreggiò come richiesto.

«Sì. Lo stesso incantesimo che traccia il percorso sicuro probabilmente mi consentirà di entrare in maniera altrettanto sicura.» Draco sollevò la bacchetta e la puntò contro la maniglia.

«Probabilmente?» ripeté Harry.

«Sì» disse Draco. «E adesso allontanati ancora un po’. In entrambi i casi la porta si aprirà, perciò finirò per disattivare le maledizioni tutte in una volta.»

Harry scattò in avanti, afferrò il polso di Draco e prese a strattonarlo. «Sei impazzito?» chiese. «È un rischio enorme, non ti permetterò di…»

«Harry» disse Draco dolcemente, liberando il polso dalla presa dell’altro. «È un rischio calcolato. Chi ha escogitato tutto ciò, lo ha fatto per attirarmi qui. Ecco il vero scopo. Sono l’unico in grado di disarmare questo groviglio di maledizioni. Volevano che fossi qui. E che entrassi. Dunque funzionerà.»

Per un lungo momento, Harry si limitò a guardarlo solennemente. Quindi annuì e fece un passo indietro. Draco si accostò di nuovo alla porta e sollevò la bacchetta. Nonostante le rassicurazioni che aveva rifilato a Harry, non era completamente certo di poter entrare, poiché se fosse stato intenzionato a uccidere qualcuno, ecco, lo avrebbe fatto esattamente in quella maniera. Avrebbe lasciato un sentiero di briciole che conduceva alla casa, e poi avrebbe chiuso la questione prima ancora di consentire l’ingresso all’altra persona. Però conosceva anche i Mangiamorte, e il loro ridicolo gusto per il melodramma. Non sceglievano mai l’alternativa più pratica. Espirò lentamente, e lanciò l’incantesimo.

La porta si spalancò e un percorso di un blu acceso si delineò lungo le assi del pavimento.

Draco si voltò verso gli Auror. «Non toccate la porta, né lo stipite né la soglia. Ma soprattutto non allontanatevi dal percorso.»

Fece un cenno a Harry, ed entrò in casa. Il percorso conduceva in fondo al corridoio, e Draco lo seguì, lanciando di continuo incantesimi di rilevamento, mano a mano che procedeva. Diede un’occhiata veloce al resto della casa, che appariva _tetra_ , _polverosa_ e _abbandonata_ , prima di rivolgere di nuovo la sua attenzione al percorso e agli incantesimi di rilevamento. Si fece strada lentamente e con prudenza lungo il corridoio, superò la scalinata principale, e giunse a una porticina seminascosta, nella parte posteriore della casa.

Draco si fermò in cima ai ripidi gradini in pietra e abbassò lo sguardo. Sapeva esattamente dove conduceva quella scalinata. In un luogo sufficientemente distante dal resto della casa, circondato da muri spessi e sepolto in profondità, in modo da smorzare e celare qualunque genere di magia illegale vi si svolgesse. Erano stanze che lo rendevano il posto perfetto per praticare la magia oscura. Tutte le famiglie di maghi davvero oscuri ne possedevano uno; ovviamente esisteva anche a Villa Malfoy. Il Signore Oscuro amava organizzare lì dentro i suoi incontri, poiché era situato a pochi passi dalle segrete. Draco non vi si era più recato, dopo la guerra.

Lentamente, strisciò giù per le scale, per un corridoio illuminato fiocamente, e fino alla porta che lo sbarrava. Provò con tutti gli incantesimi di apertura che conosceva, da quelli più semplici ai più complessi, ma non ottenne nulla. Aveva tempo a sufficienza per scardinarla, ma sarebbe stato più veloce e corretto aprire quella particolare serratura con la chiave giusta. Iniziò a sbottonarsi la veste.

«Che stai facendo?» bisbigliò Harry.

«Ho bisogno del Marchio per aprire questa porta» mormorò Draco in risposta, e lasciò cadere la veste per terra. Merlino, sperò che la debole luce del corridoio nascondesse le sue cicatrici.

Ma non fu necessario preoccuparsene.

«Allontanatevi!» disse Harry agli Auror che si accalcavano alle sue spalle. «Potrebbe essere pericoloso.»

«Grazie» sussurrò Draco, mentre tirava su la manica della camicia.

Come sempre, un brivido di repulsione lo percorse alla vista delle brutte cicatrici, e dell’ancora più orribile Marchio al di sotto di esse. Premette la punta della bacchetta sul tessuto cicatriziale dell’avambraccio, proprio in cima al teschio, e disse piano: «Morsmordre».

Percepì diversi Auror trattenere il fiato, non appena il familiare motivo del teschio con serpente comparve sull’anta e brillò di verde acido, prima di svanire adagio intanto che la porta si apriva. Meraviglioso, _cazzo_. La mattina seguente, chiunque al Ministero avrebbe spettegolato su ciò che era accaduto lì dentro. Si risistemò la manica sul braccio.

Come aveva supposto, oltre la porta vi era un’ampia sala in pietra, con alti soffitti a volta ed elaborate sculture disposte lungo le pareti. La luce guizzava da torce tenute salde sui muri da anelli in ferro, ma la stanza era completamente vuota. Lentamente, Draco avanzò con Harry al suo fianco.

Vi fu un movimento improvviso in un angolo, quando un mago mascherato sbucò da una seconda porta poco visibile sul retro della sala, e iniziò a scagliare incantesimi contro di loro. Harry e Draco scartarono di lato, e l’incantesimo centrò il suo bersaglio. La porta si chiuse alle loro spalle, separandoli dagli altri Auror.

A quanto pareva, alla fine Harry avrebbe avuto il suo duello.

Entrambi risposero al fuoco, Harry si spostò a sinistra, mentre Draco andava a destra, rappresentando quindi due obiettivi differenti per l’altro mago, costretto a prestare attenzione sia all’uno che all’altro. La maggior parte dei loro incantesimi venne respinta dal Sortilegio Scudo che il mago aveva posto attorno a sé, e che però non avrebbe potuto resistere ancora a lungo. Harry e Draco si erano ormai allontanati. Harry lungo la parete sinistra, mentre Draco più vicino alla porta, intenzionato a riutilizzare il Marchio per riaprirla, non appena se ne fosse presentata l’occasione.

Dividersi per affrontare un duello era una mossa contemplata anche dal manuale, e Draco realizzò troppo tardi che era esattamente ciò che l’altro mago si aspettava.

D’altra parte, non era Draco il vero bersaglio.

Il mago puntò la bacchetta contro Harry e urlò un incantesimo che Draco aveva sperato di non dover più udire nel corso della sua vita. Un forte rumore fu l’unica avvisaglia, prima che lampi di fuoco fuoriuscissero dalla bacchetta del mago, creando un branco di bestie incandescenti, dai cavalli alle aquile ai serpenti ai draghi, che circondò rapidamente Harry. Il mago si infilò nella porticina in fondo alla stanza, e un elefante di fiamme sbucò di lì un istante dopo, impedendo loro di inseguirlo.

Per un attimo, Draco non riuscì a respirare, né a muoversi, né a pensare, quasi che il panico gli avesse ottenebrato la mente. Harry stava invece scagliando incantesimi a un ritmo frenetico, urlando inutili formule una dopo l’altra, intanto che il cerchio di bestie infuocate gli si stringeva attorno sempre di più. Alcuni mostri di fuoco presero a rivolgersi in direzione di Draco, allungando le loro fiamme, e fu allora che realizzò di dover fare una scelta.

La porta era dietro di lui. Poteva aprirla. Poteva fuggire.

Se lo avesse fatto, Harry sarebbe morto.

Fu solo un istante, durante il quale Draco ebbe di nuovo diciassette anni, terrorizzato e intrappolato in cima a una catasta tremolante di vecchi mobili, con l’Ardemonio che infuriava intorno a lui, certo che fosse giunta la fine. E poi Harry era arrivato dall’alto, con quell’aria sicura e determinata da Salvatore, gli aveva afferrato una mano e salvato la vita.

No, in realtà non vi era alcuna scelta da fare.

Draco corse verso le fiamme, lanciò su di sé il più potente Sortilegio Scudo di cui fu capace, e si insinuò nel ristretto spazio tra una pantera che balzava e un serpente che si contorceva. Non avrebbe resistito per molto, contrastato dall’Ardemonio, ma Draco non aveva bisogno di troppo tempo. Avvertì lo scudo cominciare a cedere, dopo un colpo sferrato dal serpente e, per una manciata di secondi, vi fu solo calore e fuoco e una luce terribilmente accecante, e poi un incantesimo gettato da un punto indistinto che centrò il serpente che si dissolse in una pioggia di scintille prima di tornare a ricomporsi, e scorse Harry. Draco abbassò il suo Sortilegio Scudo, mentre avanzava per raggiungerlo, e la pantera tentò di graffiarlo con gli artigli di fuoco, mancandolo di pochissimo.

Si premettero entrambi contro la parete, con gli animali fiammeggianti a circondarli.

«Oh, mio Dio, Draco» disse Harry. Lanciava ancora furiosamente un incantesimo dietro l’altro, ottenendo soltanto la magra consolazione di vedere le bestie dissolversi per pochi istanti. Aveva paura, con gli occhi spalancati dietro le lenti degli occhiali che riflettevano il bagliore delle fiamme.

Draco non si era mai sentito più riconoscente, di possedere una natura talmente ossessiva. Dopo la guerra infatti, non aveva praticato ripetutamente soltanto la magia senza bacchetta, ma anche la contro-maledizione per l’Ardemonio. Non era stato facile. Era una contro-maledizione estremamente difficile da controllare, esattamente come lo era l’Ardemonio, e aveva rischiato di morire almeno una dozzina di volte, durante i suoi esercizi. Si era però costretto ad affrontare le proprie paure e continuare. Non aveva mai fronteggiato un Ardemonio come quello, così vasto ed elaborato, ma riteneva di potercela fare. Ci sarebbe riuscito.

E avrebbe salvato entrambi.

Draco sollevò la bacchetta, sferzò l’aria con essa e urlò l’incantesimo. Dalla punta partì immediatamente una corda di un blu incandescente, che si avvolse intorno a tutte le creature di fiamme prima di stringere. La morsa però fu fiacca, e un rinoceronte partì alla carica sfondando la rete magica. Draco lanciò l’incantesimo ancora una volta, ma la rete si dissolse subito. Fallì anche il terzo tentativo, e panico e disperazione presero a crescere in lui. L’Ardemonio era troppo forte, troppo esteso. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

«Non sono abbastanza potente!» si rivolse a Harry. «Devi provarci tu! In questo modo!»

Afferrò la mano di Harry che reggeva la bacchetta, e la guidò nel compiere i movimenti necessari.

Harry gettò l’incantesimo. Anche in questo caso, un’incandescente corda blu partì dalla punta della bacchetta. Stavolta però non andò a formare una rete delicata, ma si fuse in un grumo deforme che cadde pesantemente nel mezzo delle fiamme. Schiacciò una tigre, ma le altre creature rimasero incolumi. Harry ritentò e poi ancora, replicando l’incantesimo disperatamente ma andando incontro al medesimo fallimento. Il suo controllo magico non era sufficiente a gestire la contro-maledizione.

Entrambi possedevano un’abilità che risolveva solo in parte la situazione, e dunque nell’agire separati si dimostravano inutili. Draco avrebbe voluto ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo, e fu a quel punto che ebbe un’idea. Non poteva trasmettere a Harry il suo controllo magico, ma… Oh, Merlino, era pericoloso e illegale, eppure in grado di salvarli.

«Crea un Sortilegio Scudo su di noi! Subito!» urlò Draco.

«Protego Maxima!» gridò Harry, e una bolla protettiva e scintillante li avvolse.

Le creature di fuoco si lanciarono su di loro. Lo scudo tremò ma non cedette. Avrebbe retto ancora per una trentina di secondi, un minuto al massimo. Draco se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

Si rivolse a Harry. «Ti fidi di me?»

«Completamente» rispose Harry senza alcuna esitazione.

«Metti via la bacchetta e dammi la tua mano destra.»

Harry esitò solo un istante, prima di rimettere la bacchetta a posto e tendere la mano. Draco non si preoccupò di spiegargli cosa stava per fare; avrebbe sottratto loro tempo prezioso che non possedevano. Lanciò un Diffindo sul palmo di Harry, ferendolo con un taglio profondo. Harry si ritrasse, ma Draco gli tenne saldamente il polso.

«Non muoverti» disse. «Piega un po’ la mano. Mi serve il tuo sangue.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi dietro gli occhiali. «Stai per compiere una magia di sangue?»

Draco non rispose, e lanciò un secondo Diffindo sulla sua mano sinistra. Il sangue sgorgò anche nel suo palmo. Respirò a fondo, espirò lentamente e si concentrò. Se avesse commesso un errore…

Be’, se avesse commesso un errore non avrebbe avuto alcuna importanza, poiché sarebbero stati entrambi morti. Lentamente, Draco recitò una lunga formula in latino, mentre faceva roteare la bacchetta intorno alla mano di Harry, e alla propria, e quindi fra di loro. Pronunciò le ultime parole della formula, e prese con la sinistra la mano destra di Harry. Vi fu un caldo sfrigolio, quasi che i lembi della loro pelle si fossero ricomposti con un unico, fastidioso strappo, ma questo fu tutto.

Non lo aveva eseguito correttamente? Draco temette di aver sbagliato sul serio, e invece… eccolo lì… Sì. Il legame. Non c’era stato tempo per chiarire i dettagli, per farlo in maniera attenta e delicata. Probabilmente per Harry era stato doloroso, una violenza crudele eppure necessaria che in quel momento non poteva spiegargli.

«Mi dispiace» disse Draco.

«Di cosa?» chiese Harry e Draco non rispose intanto che forzava il legame e afferrava la magia di Harry.

Draco aveva sempre immaginato la proprio magia come un pozzo, profondo e fresco. Sapeva che Harry era più potente, e dunque si era figurato la magia di Harry come un lago o un torrente. Aveva avuto torto. Si era sbagliato completamente. La magia di Harry somigliava a un oceano, a un mare in tempesta, selvaggio e capriccioso e senza confini, e Draco volentieri sarebbe annegato in esso, affondando verso il basso, bevendo tutto ciò che vi era da bere, e lasciandosi consumare dall’interno.

Tirò a sé quanta più magia poteva, finché non la percepì bruciare sottopelle e nella gola, e scoppiettare fra i capelli. Adesso ogni centimetro del suo corpo prudeva. La vista gli si offuscò e gli occhi si rovesciarono all’indietro e, d’un tratto, sentì che si stava eccitando divenendo dolorosamente duro. E non aveva nemmeno intaccato l’immensità della magia di Harry. Aveva attinto solamente un secchio dall’oceano. Oh, Merlino, quante cose avrebbe potuto fare con un simile potere… Gli girava la testa, ne era meravigliosamente intossicato. Tirò un altro po’ e avvertì le vene cantare e le ossa palpitare.

«Ahh» gemette Harry, stringendo la mano di Draco con le sue.

Il Sortilegio Scudo aveva ormai ceduto, Draco però era pronto. L’Ardemonio si precipitò in avanti, sotto forma di draghi e serpenti e leopardi che si accalcavano l’uno sull’altro nell’intento di raggiungerli, e Draco urlò la contro-maledizione. Non utilizzò la sua bacchetta; non ne aveva bisogno. La corda scaturì dalle sue stesse dita e, in una fitta rete, andò a ricoprire tutto e strinse. L’Ardemonio lottò contro di essa, e Draco attinse di nuovo alla magia di Harry, rafforzando l’incantesimo. Accanto a lui, Harry era crollato in ginocchio e gridava, mentre Draco rideva selvaggiamente, stordito dall’enorme quantità di energia che fluiva nel suo corpo. La rete generata dall’incantesimo calò dall’alto e raggiunse il pavimento, e una dopo l’altra le creature di fuoco si spensero in piccoli sbuffi di fumo e scintille.

Draco rilasciò l’incantesimo e si abbandonò sulle ginocchia, finendo pesantemente sul pavimento accanto a Harry, che sbatteva le palpebre intontito.

«Draco…» gracchiò.

Draco scosse la testa e separò le mani ferite, quindi utilizzò l’ultimo residuo della magia di Harry che era ancora dentro di lui per far svanire il sangue e curare i palmi. Dopo aver terminato, si sentì stranamente vuoto e privo di qualcosa. Solleticò lì, nel punto in cui aveva stabilito il legame e che adesso doleva lievemente, come un dente dolorante. Non seppe trattenersi, e lo solleticò di nuovo.

«Potter! Malfoy!»

Non si era accorto che, nel frattempo, gli altri Auror erano riusciti ad aprire la porta, e si stavano precipitando di corsa all’interno.

«Oh, grazie a Merlino! Abbiamo visto l’Ardemonio e avevamo paura che foste… Come diavolo hai fatto, Potter?»

«Io?» Harry sbatté le palpebre, intanto che l’Auror continuava a parlare. «Io…»

«È stato fantastico» esclamò Draco, serrando la mano intorno al polso di Harry e stringendo. «Assolutamente fantastico. Mi ha salvato la vita.»

«Ehm» disse Harry, e guardò Draco.

Draco scosse leggermente la testa. «Assolutamente fantastico» ripeté con fermezza.

Non appena gli altri Auror si furono assicurati che nessuno era stato ferito abbastanza gravemente da giustificare una visita al San Mungo, ebbero appurato che il mago che stavano inseguendo si era ormai dileguato, si furono congratulati con Harry per la strabiliante impresa e Smaterializzati verso il Ministero, Draco indugiò ancora un momento, finché non vide scomparire l’ultimo Auror, quindi tirò lievemente Harry per la manica.

«Stavano dando la caccia a te» disse. «Ero certo che la trappola fosse destinata a me, invece mi sbagliavo, puntavano su di te.»

Harry gli rivolse un debole sorriso. «Non è il primo che tenta di farsi un nome uccidendo il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto. E purtroppo sono sicuro che non sarà neppure l’ultimo.»

Subito dopo andò via, per raggiungere l’ufficio di Shacklebolt, e Draco lo osservò allontanarsi. L’avversione che solitamente provava per la gente si era attenuata. Lo avevano deriso e snobbato, sì, e aveva ricevuto un quantitativo impressionante di lettere colme di rabbia e insulti. Ma perlomeno nessuno stava tentando di ucciderlo. Harry invece li aveva salvati, e ciò che aveva ottenuto in cambio era un bersaglio sulla schiena per il successivo mago che avesse deciso di rimpiazzare il Signore Oscuro.

Draco tornò nell’ufficio che condivideva con Harry e provò a dedicarsi alle consuete scartoffie. Concentrarsi, però, gli fu impossibile.

Rabbrividì, nel ricordare cosa si provava a essere immersi nella magia di Harry, ad attingerne fino a essere completamente saturi di lui. Stentava ancora a crederci. A credere che Harry se ne andasse in giro con _quello_ nel suo corpo come fosse una persona normale. Che rideva alle stupide battute di Weasley, beveva una tazza di tè troppo zuccherato, tentava inutilmente di domare i suoi capelli ribelli, e per tutto il tempo aveva una tempesta che gli infuriava dentro.

Così tanto potere da rendere quasi sacrilego il fatto che usasse a malapena un Accio per Appellare una piuma dall’altro capo della stanza, quando era troppo pigro per alzarsi, o lanciasse qualche semplice incantesimo per dare una sistemata ai suoi vestiti spiegazzati. E lo faceva persino male. Aveva in sé un fiume di energia magica, e continuava a non saper neppure stirare per bene i suoi abiti. Se solo avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto far crollare l’intero edificio intorno a sé, ma continuava a indossare vestiti stropicciati. E tutto ciò era talmente _Harry_ che il cuore di Draco si strinse in una morsa, nell’avvertire l’affetto che provava per lui.

Si strofinò gli occhi e guardò l’orologio. Erano quasi le cinque. Forse la cosa migliore era andare a casa prima, dal momento che era certo che non avrebbe combinato nulla di buono. Sospirò, afferrò la pergamena e cercò di leggere ciò che aveva scritto, ma continuava a fissare le parole senza vederle veramente. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse la sensazione della magia di Harry che gli ronzava nelle vene.

 

****

 

Harry avrebbe dovuto sapere che era meglio non mentire a Kingsley. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, davvero, ma l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il guizzo terrorizzato negli occhi di Draco, quando aveva scosso impercettibilmente la testa, e detto agli altri Auror che era stato Harry a salvarli entrambi. E così anche lui si era attenuto a quella versione, e adesso gli occhi di Kingsley lo stavano scrutando dall’altro lato della scrivania, in quella maniera apparentemente noncurante che però lo faceva sentire piccolo piccolo ed esposto.

«Notevole» disse Kingsley. «Considerato che solo in pochi conoscono la contro-maledizione per l’Ardemonio.»

Affermazione certamente veritiera, poiché la maggior parte delle persone solitamente non era così pazza da lanciare l’Ardemonio. Mentre Harry vi si era imbattuto per ben due volte. Non era una vera gioia, la vita?

Harry si spostò sulla sedia. «Io, ehm… è stato Draco a insegnarmi.» Tentò di rimanere fermo, ma la pelle gli prudeva e aveva quasi l’impressione di soffocare.

« _Notevole_ » ripeté Kingsley. «Considerato che la contro-maledizione per l’Ardemonio è estremamente difficile da gestire e, se mi è permesso essere franco, non ti reputavo capace di tanta precisione.»

Harry sospirò. «Può darsi che non sia stato tutto merito mio…» ammise. «Draco ha tentato, ma non era abbastanza potente. Quindi ho provato io, ma il mio controllo era insufficiente. Così abbiamo… Senta, so che ciò che abbiamo fatto è probabilmente illegale, ma è stata colpa di Draco quanto mia, e comunque ci ha salvato la vita.»

Lo sguardo di Kingsley si incupì. «Continua…»

«È stato… Non so esattamente quale incantesimo fosse. Ci ha pensato Draco. Ha inciso le nostre mani, recitato un po’ di latino e roteato parecchio la bacchetta.» Harry fece una pausa e agitò vagamente un indice per aria. «E poi mi ha preso la mano e ha premuto insieme le nostre ferite.» Non riuscì a reprimere un brivido, al ricordo della sua pelle che era parsa fondersi con quella di Draco. «A quel punto ha potuto attingere alla mia magia per aumentare la sua potenza e lanciare correttamente la contro-maledizione.»

Vi fu qualche istante di silenzio, e Harry si preparò alla sfuriata.

«Sei completamente impazzito, Potter?» chiese Kingsley. «Hai dimenticato che stai indagando su di lui per _omicidio_? L’incantesimo che ha praticato è illegale, e lo è per una buona ragione. Sai cosa ti sarebbe accaduto, se ti avesse svuotato di tutta la tua magia? Saresti morto.»

Harry arricciò le mani a pugno. «Con tutto il rispetto, signore, sarei morto se non lo avessi lasciato fare.»

«E adesso? E se decidesse di agire privandoti della tua magia, ora che sei fuori pericolo?»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Non può. L’incantesimo è terminato, giusto?»

Kingsley sospirò e prese a pizzicarsi il ponte del naso. «Tu ignori completamente questo genere di magia, non è vero?»

«Non ha avuto la possibilità di spiegarmi» disse Harry sulla difensiva.

«Viene definito Unione delle Mani» continuò Kingsley. «Oh, non fare quella faccia. Somiglia a un vincolo matrimoniale proprio perché si basa su di esso.»

Harry spalancò la bocca. «Ho sposato Draco?»

« _No_ , Harry, ho detto solamente che si basa su un vincolo matrimoniale» precisò Kingsley. «Divenne popolare nel ’300, per incoraggiare le streghe a darsi completamente ai loro mariti. Tuttavia, venne rapidamente adattato a scopi più oscuri. Se un mago aveva bisogno di maggior potenza, poteva lanciare l’incantesimo e attingere dalla magia di qualcun altro. Il legame funziona in un’unica direzione, e dura tra le sei e le otto ore, a seconda della bravura di chi lancia l’incantesimo, e della quantità di magia inizialmente trasferita attraverso il legame.»

«Uhm» disse Harry. Si spostò di nuovo sulla sedia, nel tentativo di non agitarsi, ma poi iniziò a battere un piede. «Molto bravo, e parecchia magia.»

«Allora il legame potrebbe durare per oltre dodici ore, forse persino sedici. E in questo arco di tempo, se anche dovessi farti un taglietto da nulla, potrebbe sfruttarlo per accedere di nuovo alla tua magia senza rilanciare l’incantesimo. Perciò ti ordino ti tornare a casa. Prenditi il resto della giornata, ed evita l’Auror Malfoy fino a domani mattina.»

«Non lo farebbe mai» disse Harry. Si spostò di nuovo. Non comprendeva perché si sentiva tanto inquieto, a disagio e pruriginoso. Si sforzò di non pensarci. «Ha eseguito quell’incantesimo solo per salvarci.»

«Potter» ribatté Kingsley, con voce bassa e seria. «La tua obiettività in questa faccenda mi preoccupa sempre di più. So che è stato nel tuo appartamento, e che lo hai invitato alle vostre serate al pub. E continui a chiamarlo Draco, per Merlino!»

«Ma proprio quello che è successo oggi ne dimostra l’innocenza» replicò Harry, che iniziava a spazientirsi. «Qualcuno ha cercato di uccidermi, e se ci fosse riuscito, gli altri Auror ci avrebbero visti entrare in due in quella stanza, ma solo Draco uscirne vivo. Come le ho già detto, stanno cercando di incastrare Draco per l’omicidio dei suo partner. E quello di oggi è stato l’ennesimo tentativo.»

«Ciò che è avvenuto oggi dimostra solamente che il tuo è un lavoro pericoloso, Harry» disse Kingsley più gentilmente. «Non spiega affatto il resto.»

«Controlli la documentazione» insistette Harry, suonando irrequieto persino alle sue stesse orecchie. Non capiva come mai Kingsley rifiutasse di prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi dell’innocenza di Draco. Non era da lui ignorare i fatti in quel modo. «Controlli e vedrà chi ha segnalato il primo caso.»

«L’ho già fatto» disse Kingsley. «I falsi agenti Gayle e Metcalfe non c’entravano nulla. La segnalazione è arrivata dall’Ufficio per l’Uso Improprio delle Arti Magiche.» Fissò Harry per un momento. «Harry, sono preoccupato per te. Se pensi di aver stabilito un legame con lui tanto da compromettere la tua obiettività, posso farti riassegnare.»

«No» ribatté Harry svelto. Se Kingsley continuava a sospettare di Draco, allora Harry rimaneva la sua unica speranza. Doveva fare il possibile per non essere sollevato dal caso. «Intendevo che va bene così. Non siamo… esattamente amici. Mi sono avvicinato a lui soltanto a beneficio delle indagini. Qui in ufficio non sarei approdato a nulla. È troppo prudente. Ma se riesco a convincerlo a invitarmi a casa sua, per esempio, forse potrò davvero scoprire qualcosa di più.» Deglutì per evitare di farfugliare, e attese la reazione di Kingsley alla sua menzogna.

Kingsley fece un respiro profondo. «D’accordo. Mi sembra una buona idea» disse, evidentemente sollevato. «Ma ti sarei grato se in futuro smettessi di omettere questi dettagli dai tuoi rapporti. Mi risparmieresti un mucchio di preoccupazioni.»

«Certo. Senz’altro. In ogni caso…» riprese Harry. «Sono davvero convinto che sia innocente.»

«Ne terrò conto. Nel frattempo, continuerai a indagare finché non sarai riuscito a dimostrarlo, oppure a dimostrare che avevi torto. Fino ad allora…»

Harry comprese di essere stato appena congedato. «Giusto.» Si alzò per andarsene, felice di aver concluso poiché l’ufficio di Kingsley iniziava ad apparirgli troppo piccolo.

Raggiunto il corridoio, si aspettava che prurito e claustrofobia svanissero, ma non avvenne. Anzi si intensificarono, intanto che camminava per far ritorno al suo ufficio. Dopo quanto era capitato, aveva tutte le ragioni per voler rientrare a casa presto, prima però voleva passare da Draco.

Entrato nel suo ufficio, trovò Draco in piedi vicino alla scrivania. Si era appena gettato su una spalla la borsa da lavoro. Sollevò lo sguardo, i loro occhi si incontrarono, e l’aria parve surriscaldarsi. Rimasero immobili per un istante, poi si gettarono l’uno sull’altro, come la limatura di ferro attratta da un magnete, o una falena da una fiamma, e tutto acquisì un senso, poiché in fondo erano ancora sotto l’effetto del legame. Kingsley avrebbe dovuto menzionare quel piccolo effetto collaterale dell’incantesimo. D’altra parte, aveva anche raccomandato a Harry di tornare subito a casa, e ora Harry desiderò avergli dato retta.

Si incontrarono nel mezzo della stanza, Draco schiacciò le sue labbra su quelle di Harry, e a quel punto non vi fu più nulla, se non il tepore del suo corpo e il calore scivoloso della sua bocca, ed era più che sufficiente per mandare Harry fuori di testa. Le sue mani scivolarono lungo la schiena di Draco, fino a chiudersi a coppa afferrandogli il sedere. Draco gemette e si premette più forte a Harry, e Harry ne avvertì la dura erezione al di là del tessuto dei pantaloni, e non poté impedirsi di sfregarsi contro di essa.

Draco si staccò appena e interruppe il bacio. Harry però non se ne curò, perché quel breve movimento aveva esposto il collo sottile di Draco, che Harry prese subito a succhiare avidamente.

«Noi… Oh, Merlino, sei… siamo a lavoro. Non possiamo…» protestò debolmente Draco, intanto che afferrava la nuca di Harry per impedirgli di abbandonare quella posizione.

«Sì» disse Harry. «Hai ragione. Non possiamo farlo in ufficio.» Strinse forte Draco. «Reggiti.»

Era un’opzione che, in condizioni normali, non avrebbe mai neppure considerato, ma i punti di Smaterializzazione erano troppo distanti e i camini in fondo all’Atrium, e Harry dubitava di riuscire a tenere le mani lontano da Draco abbastanza a lungo da arrivarci. In quel momento, un’unica alternativa aveva senso per la mente già persa nel piacere di Harry, e così decise. Si concentrò e _spinse_. Vi fu un forte scoppio e uno stridio simile a metallo che cozza contro metallo in un incidente d’auto, seguito dalla dolorosa sensazione dello strappo, e poi lui e Draco piombarono nel salotto di Harry.

Draco inciampò leggermente all’indietro, con gli occhi spalancati e, per alcuni secondi, aprì la bocca e quindi la richiuse silenziosamente, come un pesce. «Tu… sei pazzo!» sbottò. «Hai appena Smaterializzato entrambi fuori dal fottuto Ministero! Merda, hai almeno un’idea di quante barriere hai superato? Oh, Merlino, probabilmente in questo istante tutti gli allarmi staranno ululando come folli!» Tossì e ridacchiò nervosamente. «Scommetto che Shacklebolt è incazzato a morte. Sei davvero in un _brutto guaio_.»

«Non sanno che sono stato io» disse Harry, ma lanciò un incantesimo bloccante sul suo camino, tanto per stare più tranquillo.

«Sei stupido? Sei l’unico abbastanza potente da riuscire a superare le barriere del Ministero, alcune delle quale, ci tengo a puntualizzarlo, servono proprio per evitare le Smaterializzazioni.» Inciampò di un altro passo, la borsa da lavoro gli scivolò dalla spalla e finì sul pavimento con un tonfo. Adesso però fra loro vi era fin troppa distanza.

Harry strattonò Draco contro di lui. «Non potevo aspettare.»

«Tu non potevi aspettare» ripeté Draco, e rabbrividì tra le braccia di Harry. Chiuse gli occhi e si fece ancora più vicino. «L’hai fatto per me, dunque. Perché non potevi aspettare.»

Harry non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, che le labbra di Draco erano di nuovo incollate alle sue, e la lingua di Draco si insinuava nella sua bocca. Harry rispose al bacio; un bacio disordinato e frenetico. Harry era più eccitato di quanto non fosse mai stato in vita, e dolorosamente duro. Aveva bisogno di Draco come dell’aria che respirava, e non sembrava mai essere abbastanza.

«Divano» boccheggiò Harry. «Adesso.»

Draco pareva stordito. «Cosa?»

«Divano, adesso» ripeté Harry. «O ti prenderò proprio qui, sul pavimento.»

Incespicarono in direzione del divano, senza smettere di baciarsi, e per poco non rovinarono a terra, quando Draco inciampò sulla propria borsa, ma finalmente lo raggiunsero e Harry si lasciò andare all’indietro, sui cuscini. Draco atterrò su di lui, e i loro denti batterono dolorosamente, ma Harry ficcò la lingua in bocca a Draco e il fastidio venne subito dimenticato.

Voleva che si spogliassero, per toccare la pelle dell’altro, ma questo avrebbe comportato allontanarsi per armeggiare con bottoni e cerniere, e Harry non riusciva a farlo, a tenere Draco distante il tempo necessario per togliere i vestiti. Tirò un lembo della camicia di Draco fuori dai pantaloni, e cominciò a carezzargli la schiena. Draco gemette e si spinse contro Harry. L’erezione che pressava dura sull’inguine di Harry gli provocò un brivido di eccitazione che lo attraversò da capo a piedi. Harry spinse a sua volta, strofinando il suo uccello sul rigonfiamento di Draco e, oh, Dio, ne aveva davvero bisogno. Come aveva potuto vivere senza fino ad allora? Avvolse la lingua di Draco con la propria, intanto che continuava a far dondolare i fianchi, e Draco gli prese una ciocca di capelli fra le mani e _tirò_ , per avere più accesso alla bocca di Harry.

I loro movimenti divennero sempre più convulsi, intanto che si strusciavano l’uno sull’altro. Le molle del divano scricchiolavano a ogni loro gesto. Harry graffiò la schiena di Draco, che cominciò a ondeggiare a scatti. E Harry fu consapevole di quando venne, poiché i muscoli della schiena di Draco si tesero sotto i suoi palmi, quindi anche il suo corpo si irrigidì, emise un gemito deliziosamente impotente che vibrò nella bocca di Harry, e questo bastò a provocare anche l’orgasmo di Harry.

Venne talmente forte che la vista gli si oscurò. Non vide altro se non scintille di luce, e fu in assoluto la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato, con ogni nervo del suo corpo che fremeva quasi stesse andando a fuoco, per poi rilassarsi una volta raggiunto il culmine.

Harry tornò in sé lentamente. A un certo punto doveva aver smesso di baciare Draco. Il viso dell’altro, infatti, era adesso adagiato nell’incavo del suo collo, e con ogni respiro che esalava gli solleticava appena la clavicola. Harry aveva ancora le mani infilate sotto la parte posteriore della camicia di Draco.

Erano davvero ridicoli. Si erano saltati addosso, per poi venire nelle loro stesse mutande strusciandosi come due adolescenti in calore. Non esattamente come aveva immaginato la sua prima volta con Draco, ma ormai c’era ben poco da fare. Premette un bacio sulla testa di Draco e sospirò.

«Be’» disse Harry.

«Mmnph» rispose Draco, il volto ancora sepolto contro il collo di Harry.

«È stato… intenso.»

«Mmnph» ripeté Draco.

Rimasero sdraiati, in silenzio, con Harry che muoveva adagio una mano sulla pelle calda della schiena di Draco. Allargò le dita, strofinando il pollice lungo il lato sinistro di Draco, sulle costole, e Draco rifuggì appena quel contatto emettendo un mormorio sospetto, che suonava tanto come una risatina.

«Scusa» sussurrò. «Mi fa il solletico quando si muove in quel modo, perciò» continuò prima che Harry avesse l’opportunità di domandargli che diavolo intendesse dire. Si mise a sedere piano, e Harry lo imitò. «Suppongo che dovrei spiegarti che accidenti è successo.» Fece una pausa. Era arrossato, stropicciato e un po’ in imbarazzo. E a Harry piaceva. «È stato per via del legame. Temporaneo, naturalmente» aggiunse in fretta. «L’incantesimo che ho lanciato per attingere alla tua magia ha creato un legame fra noi. Ci vorrà ancora un po’, prima che svanisca, per domani, però, dovrebbe essere tutto a posto.» Guardò esitante Harry. «Non avrei mai utilizzato un simile incantesimo, senza il consenso dell’altra persona, ma non c’era davvero tempo per le spiegazioni.»

Harry prese la mano di Draco e ne baciò il palmo, notando la cicatrice bianca e sottile su di esso. «Non importa» disse. «Al tuo posto avrei fatto lo stesso.» Guardò la sua mano destra, dove scorse una cicatrice identica a quella di Draco. Al San Mungo avrebbero potuto cancellarla, ma Harry pensò che per il momento l’avrebbe tenuta.

«Grazie. Io…» Draco si zittì, e le sue guance si arrossarono un altro po’. «Sarebbe meglio rimanere insieme fino a domani. L’incantesimo è una variante di un antico vincolo matrimoniale, e purtroppo tende a sollecitare le persone coinvolte a consumare la loro unione. Gli effetti non dovrebbero essere troppo fastidiosi, se restiamo vicini.»

«Fare il bis non mi dispiacerebbe» disse Harry con un ghigno, e prese a strofinarsi contro il collo di Draco.

«A me sì» disse Draco, scostandosi. «Intendo che mi è piaciuto. Ma non amo sentirmi fuori controllo.» Fece una pausa. «Allora, posso rimanere per la notte?»

Harry si chinò di nuovo e lo baciò su una guancia. «Non hai bisogno di chiederlo. Qui sei il benvenuto.» Annusò i capelli di Draco e percepì odore di zolfo e fumo. «Ma devo chiederti la cortesia di fare una doccia. Puzzi di Ardemonio.»

«Ugh» disse Draco, e Harry rise.

«Forza» esclamò Harry, alzandosi e trascinando Draco con sé. Lo condusse oltre la camera da letto e fino al bagno. «Ecco gli asciugamani.» Tirò la tenda della doccia. «Il sapone e lo shampoo invece sono vicino a quella roba lì.»

«Che diavolo è?» domandò Draco, allungandosi verso la doccia per osservare meglio i due grumi di plastica carbonizzata, che si erano fusi sul bordo della vasca da bagno.

«Oh, quella» disse Harry. Si passò una mano sulla nuca. «Be’, uhm, ricordi quando hai lanciato l’Incendio senza bacchetta, e poi la mattina dopo mi hai chiesto se ci avessi provato anch’io? Avevo tentato in questa stanza, e questo» indicò la plastica fusa «è ciò che resta delle mie precedenti bottiglie di shampoo e balsamo. Non riesco a eliminarlo».

Le labbra di Draco si contrassero, come se stesse cercando di soffocare un sorriso. «Capisco. Be’, adesso che ho sperimentato sul serio la tua magia, mi limiterò a ripetere la mia precedente affermazione, e cioè che sono davvero stupito che tu non abbia dato fuoco all’intero appartamento. Anzi no, forse dovrei dire che sono sorpreso che tu non abbia dato fuoco a tutto l’ _isolato_. E vedrò di occuparmene» imitò il gesto di Harry nell’indicare i grumi di plastica carbonizzata «mentre sarò qui, in bagno».

«Lo apprezzerei tanto» replicò Harry. «Ti lascio fare, allora. E vado a prenderti dei vestiti puliti.»

Uscì, accostando la porta e sforzandosi di non badare al fruscio prodotto dagli abiti di Draco, intanto che si spogliava. Andò alla sua cassettiera e frugò nella pila di magliette, finché non ne trovò una blu che a Draco, ne era certo, sarebbe stata benissimo, poi cambiò idea e ne prese invece una nera. Ridacchiando tra sé, aprì anche il cassetto della biancheria, e gemette nel constatare che c’erano solo due paia di mutande pulite. Da quanto non faceva il bucato? Pensò che sarebbe stato meglio dare a Draco quelle rosse, e tenere per sé il paio con i boccini. Aggiunse al mucchio dei pantaloni da pigiama in cotone grigio chiaro.

Non appena sentì l’acqua scorrere nella doccia, e la tenda chiudersi, Harry bussò leggermente alla porta. «Ti lascio qui il pigiama, d’accordo?» urlò per farsi sentire al di là del rumore dell’acqua.

«Grazie!» rispose Draco, e poi più piano: «Gratta e Netta!».

Harry sorrise e tornò in salotto, dove cominciò a sfogliare pigramente un vecchio numero di _Quidditch Trimestrale_ , intanto che aspettava che Draco finisse. Dopo pochi minuti, la sua pelle già prudeva, esattamente come nell’ufficio di Kingsley, perciò si mosse a disagio sul divano. Aveva letto appena due articoli, quando l’acqua nella doccia smise di scorrere, ed era arrivato a metà del terzo, quando Draco comparve sulla soglia con i capelli arruffati e umidi, e un’espressione sia seccata che divertita.

« _Sul serio_ , Potter?» chiese, strattonando la maglietta che aveva addosso. «Suppongo ti sia sembrata una cosa divertente.»

Harry sorrise. Aveva dato a Draco la sua maglietta dei Rolling Stones, quella con la grossa bocca rossa che Draco commentava sprezzantemente, ogni volta che Harry la metteva a lavoro. «Non divertente quanto potrebbe, credimi. Sto per infilarmi sotto la doccia. Ma dubito mi ci vorrà più di un minuto.»

Harry fece la doccia più veloce della sua vita, e appena cinque minuti dopo stava già indossando sul suo culo nudo le mutande con i boccini. Mise poi una maglietta grigia e un paio di pantaloni blu, per coprire quegli stupidi boccini. Aprì la porta del bagno e trovò Draco fuori ad aspettarlo.

«Stavo per entrare» ammise, avvolgendo la vita di Harry.

Harry ricambiò l’abbraccio di Draco e lo baciò lievemente. «È di nuovo il legame?» chiese.

Draco annuì sulla sua bocca. «Non siamo stati distanti come è accaduto nel pomeriggio» disse. «Quindi credo basterà rimanere così per un po’ e tornerà a stabilizzarsi.»

Cosa che a Harry non dispiaceva affatto. C’era qualcosa di dolce e confortevole, nel tenere Draco in quel modo, e nel farsi abbracciare a sua volta. Draco era caldo e solido contro di lui, e il suo petto, che si alzava e si abbassava mentre respirava, quasi cullava Harry. In un certo senso, era persino più intimo di ciò che avevano fatto sul divano.

«Mi piace» disse Harry piano, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Draco.

«Mmmh» concordò Draco, strofinando delicatamente la punta del naso fra i capelli di Harry.

Harry desiderava continuare a stringere Draco, perciò chiese: «So che è presto, ma è stata una giornata infernale. Ti spiacerebbe andare subito a letto?».

«Io… Ma noi… abbiamo appena…» balbettò.

Harry non lo aveva mai sentito tanto agitato e, non appena sollevò lo sguardo, vide che era arrossito. Rise. «Intendevo per dormire, stupido idiota.»

«Non è divertente» mormorò Draco.

«Sei terribilmente pudico, se si parla di sesso» disse Harry.

«Non sono affatto pudico» esclamò Draco, di nuovo con il suo solito tono sostenuto. «Semplicemente è qualcosa di cui i Purosangue non discutono. Viene considerato volgare.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Mai? Nel senso di proprio mai?»

«No, mai.»

Harry fu colto da un pensiero terrificante e fece un passo indietro. «Draco, dovremo per caso affrontare quella _conversazione_?» Lo sguardo perplesso di Draco accentuò i timori di Harry. «Ti prego dimmi che sai come funziona il sesso.»

«Certo che sì» sbottò Draco indignato, ma era arrossito un’altra volta. «Be’, conosco le regole di base, anche se ignoro i dettagli.»

Draco arrossì ancora di più, e Harry non poté impedirsi di ridacchiare alle parole dell’altro, che gli rivolse una smorfia. «Sono stato in un dormitorio per sette anni, Potter. Certo che so come funziona il sesso.»

Harry ripensò ai suoi giorni a Hogwarts, alle chiacchiere sul sesso nella Torre di Grifondoro, e a quanto spesso fossero clamorosamente sbagliate. Se l’unica educazione sessuale ricevuta da Draco erano state le conversazioni nel dormitorio Serpeverde, allora solo Dio sapeva cosa avesse realmente imparato.

«Forse dovremmo farlo davvero, quel discorsetto» disse Harry.

Il cipiglio di Draco si tramutò in uno sguardo torvo. «Non faremo mai quel discorsetto, Potter. Mai.»

Harry rise, si avvicinò a Draco, e ricominciò a mordicchiargli il collo. «Be’, allora non mi rimarrà che mostrartelo.»

«Tu… D’accordo, suppongo sia una proposta accettabile» replicò Draco.

Harry sbadigliò contro la gola di Draco, e si allontanò, dopo un ultimo bacio sul suo collo. «Magari domani. Avevo sul serio intenzione di dormire, quando ti ho proposto di andare a letto.» Si separarono, e Draco seguì Harry verso il letto. «Quale lato preferisci?»

«Ho sempre dormito nel mezzo.»

«Mmmh» disse Harry sbadigliando ancora. «Starò a destra, allora.»

Si infilarono a letto e Harry spense la luce. Si girò su un fianco e notò che Draco si era rannicchiato, dandogli le spalle, lontano da lui. C’era troppo materasso vuoto a separarli. Harry allungò una mano e afferrò Draco per i fianchi, trascinandolo a sé, finché il suo sedere non andò a poggiare contro le cosce di Harry. Poi Harry fece scivolare le braccia sul petto di Draco e strofinò la bocca nella parte posteriore del collo, assaporando di nuovo la sensazione della pelle morbida e calda di Draco sulle sue labbra.

«Molto meglio» disse.

Draco sbuffò. «Figurarsi se non eri un amante delle coccole.» Ma, nonostante le sue proteste, si spinse di più verso Harry, sistemandosi ancora più vicino.

«Sì» ammise Harry e premette un bacio assonnato sulla spalla di Draco. «’Notte, Draco.»

Le dita di Harry intanto si erano allacciate a quelle di Draco. «Buonanotte, Potter.»

 

****

 

Draco si svegliò, disorientato, con il cuore che gli batteva forte e la pelle appiccicosa di sudore. Aveva sognato l’Ardemonio. Certo che lo aveva sognato, ed era stato uno sciocco a credere che non sarebbe accaduto. Non appena il suo battito prese a rallentare, si sentì sollevato per non aver urlato e svegliato Harry.

La finestra era aperta e nella stanza filtrava luce a sufficienza dal lampione sulla strada. Draco si mise piano a sedere e guardò Harry. Era sdraiato su un fianco, di fronte a Draco, con le ginocchia piegate fino al petto e le mani arricciate a pugno e poggiate sotto il mento, la testa inclinata era solo parzialmente sul cuscino. Per un attimo, a Draco parve di avere davanti il bambino cresciuto nel ripostiglio, e avvertì una fitta al cuore Allungò una mano e accarezzò delicatamente i capelli di Harry, e Harry mormorò dolcemente nel sonno, rannicchiandosi ancora più stretto.

Draco sospirò e ritirò la mano. Osservò Harry per qualche minuto, poi scivolò silenziosamente fuori dal letto. Raggiunse il salotto e trovò la sua borsa esattamente dove l’aveva lasciata, sul pavimento. Frugò all’interno, alla ricerca di una piccola fiala. Ne rigirò una tra le dita e aggrottò la fronte. Troppo grande, doveva essere la sua versione della Pozione Pepata. Riprese a rovistare, a caccia di una fiala diversa. Più sottile e con un tappo vero, non di sughero. Ecco di cosa aveva bisogno.

La aprì per poi mandarla giù in un solo sorso, e quindi rimetterla a posto, intanto che il fin troppo dolce gusto al mirtillo sbiadiva sulla sua lingua. Era la sua personale versione della Pozione Sonno senza Sogni, meno potente dell’originale, ma migliore poiché creava una minore dipendenza. Non scacciava del tutto gli incubi, ma li rendeva più confusi e indistinti. Continuava a fare dei brutti sogni, ma non si svegliava più urlando. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di condividere il letto con Harry senza prendere prima quella pozione.

In silenzio, Draco tornò in camera. La notte era diventata più calda, decise dunque di sgusciare fuori dai pantaloni del pigiama, prima di strisciare di nuovo sotto lenzuola e coperte. Harry dormiva, ancora raggomitolato su se stesso. Con attenzione, Draco gli afferrò una mano. Harry borbottò e si spostò, ma non tirò via la mano. Draco trattenne il respiro, finché Harry non fu di nuovo immobile, quindi, con grande delicatezza, intrecciò di nuovo le sue dita a quelle di Harry.

Con le calde dita di Harry aggrovigliate alle sue, e i respiri soffici di Harry a riempirgli le orecchie, Draco chiuse gli occhi e attese l’effetto della pozione.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry si svegliò adagio, grazie ai caldi raggi dorati che filtravano dalla finestra e a un corpo tiepido adagiato nel letto accanto a lui. Per un attimo sbatté le palpebre confuso, di fronte a quei capelli luminosi e a quelle braccia pallide spalancate disordinatamente nel sonno, quindi si svegliò completamente e rammentò tutto all’istante.

Draco aveva trascorso la notte da lui.

Lentamente, Harry sollevò un gomito e raggiunse gli occhiali poggiati sul comodino, così da poterli indossare e vedere meglio. Draco da sveglio era sempre talmente rigido, estremamente consapevole di ogni centimetro del suo corpo, nel sonno al contrario sembrava rilassato. Giaceva sulla schiena con la testa rivolta verso Harry, il braccio destro drappeggiato sul petto, e il sinistro sopra la testa, e la gamba sinistra a penzolare fuori dal letto. Da addormentato appariva più giovane, con i capelli arruffati a ricadergli sulla fronte, occhi e labbra socchiusi. Harry avvertì il cuore gonfiarsi, insieme a un’altra parte del suo corpo.

Si premette una mano sull’erezione mattutina, intanto che osservava Draco. Moriva dalla voglia di svegliarlo infilandogli un dito umido nel sedere. Un gran bel modo di svegliarsi, a parere di Harry. Ma era qualcosa di cui non avevano ancora discusso, e non aveva idea di come Draco avrebbe potuto reagire, considerato poi che al solo sentir parlare di sesso arrossiva in maniera tanto poco Malfoy, che Harry trovava triste, ridicola e molto divertente allo stesso tempo.

Un pompino, allora. A tutti piacevano i pompini.

Riprese a muoversi piano per evitare di svegliarlo, e strisciò delicatamente sotto le lenzuola. Fu felice di scoprire che a un certo punto durante la notte Draco si era tolto i pantaloni del pigiama. Harry rammentava alla perfezione ogni centimetro di quelle gambe lunghe e pallide dalla loro avventura nella trappola-forno, ma ritenne che posate sul suo letto fossero persino più belle. Le spostò con cautela, divaricandole finché non fu in grado di accoccolarsi fra esse, e stabilì che la cosa migliore fosse iniziare dal basso. Quando, qualche settimana prima, si erano ritrovati imprigionati insieme, Harry aveva fantasticato su quei piedi e quelle caviglie eleganti. E ora eccole lì, pronte per lui. Partì dal collo del piede di Draco, premendo caldi baci sulla pelle candida, e quindi risalendo verso l’alto. Si soffermò sulla caviglia di Draco, e posò lievemente la bocca sull’osso che sporgeva, ma non resistette e percorse con la lingua una piccola cicatrice bianca nell’incavo poco profondo tra il tendine d’Achille e la parte dura dell’osso. Draco si agitò appena nel sonno, e Harry abbandonò a malincuore la caviglia per farsi strada fino al polpaccio, dove la peluria dorata dell’altro gli solleticò le labbra.

Sfiorò l’interno di un ginocchio e Draco finalmente si mosse. «Harry?» chiese, con voce roca e assonnata.

«Hmm?» disse Harry, mentre gli baciava l’interno coscia. Le gambe di Draco si aprirono un altro po’.

«Che stai facendo?»

«Ti do il buongiorno» mormorò Harry, raggiungendo la parte superiore della coscia di Draco. «Con la mia bocca sul tuo uccello.»

«Oh.» Si mosse ancora, puntellandosi sui gomiti. I capelli spiovevano da un lato e su una guancia aveva alcuni segni lasciati dal cuscino. Harry pensò che non fosse mai stato altrettanto bello.

Harry strofinò dolcemente il profilo morbido delle palle di Draco, attraverso il cotone sottile delle mutande, inalando il profumo amaro e speziato del suo compagno. Gli venne l’acquolina in bocca. «Ed è _davvero_ un buon giorno.»

«Capisco» disse Draco debolmente. «D’accordo. Procedi pure, allora.»

«Ne ho tutte le intenzioni» rispose Harry. Strusciò la punta del naso lungo l’uccello semiduro di Draco e lo sentì indurirsi un altro po’ a quel contatto.

Risalì ancora e premette le labbra sul lembo di pelle subito sotto la vita di Draco, tempestandolo di minuscoli baci. Con il palmo della mano destra spinse più in alto un lembo della maglietta di Draco, che gli copriva il fianco sinistro, per esporne maggiormente l’addome, e…

Qualcosa di scuro serpeggiò sulla punta del suo naso.

Harry arretrò con un guaito. «Ma che cazzo?»

Draco sbatté le palpebre. «Cosa?»

«Qualcosa si è _mosso_ » disse Harry, fissando il fianco di Draco. Qualunque cosa fosse era svanita di nuovo sotto la maglietta. Sul serio, ma che cazzo?

Draco lo fissò, aggrottando la fronte per un lungo istante, quindi comprese e scoppiò a ridere. «Oh, è vero. Non lo hai ancora visto.»

«Che cosa? Visto chi?»

«Questo» disse Draco.

Si mise a sedere, e Harry fece lo stesso per fargli spazio. Draco si girò mostrandogli il fianco sinistro e sfilò la maglietta dalla testa con un unico movimento fluido. E Harry scorse il tatuaggio più stupefacente che avesse mai visto. Si allungava dalla vita di Draco fin quasi all’ascella. Era incredibilmente intricato e completamente nero. L’inchiostro scuro poi creava un contrasto sorprendente con la pelle chiara di Draco. Harry si avvicinò. Gli artigli, i denti, ogni scaglia era stata resa in maniera minuziosamente dettagliata.

«Di che razza è?» chiese, avvicinandosi un altro po’. Era più slanciato e sinuoso di buona parte delle razze, ma non abbastanza per essere un Petardo Cinese.

«Un Crestato dei Pirenei» disse Draco. Sembrava divertito. «Puoi toccarlo. Non morde.»

Harry allungò una mano e passò dolcemente un dito lungo le costole di Draco, quindi ridacchiò quando il drago si contorse sbuffando un pennacchio di fumo. Lo toccò di nuovo, e quello sbatté le ali. Infine si distese, inspirò e sputò un getto di fuoco che lambì la schiena di Draco fino alla scapola. Draco trasalì ed emise anche lui un suono che somigliava pericolosamente a una risatina.

«Scusa. Quando si agita così mi fa il solletico» spiegò, e Harry si ricordò della sera precedente. Si pentì per un istante di non aver pressato Draco allora, poiché sarebbe venuto prima a conoscenza dell’esistenza di quel drago magnifico. Decise dunque che la cosa migliore fosse tentare di recuperare il tempo perduto.

Toccò di nuovo il drago e lo osservò allungare il collo ricoperto di scaglie. «È in assoluto la cosa più sexy che abbia mai visto. Da quanto tempo ce l’hai?»

«Dall’estate tra il quinto e il sesto anno» rispose Draco.

Harry lo guardò, stupito. «Sul serio? E non lo hai neppure mostrato in giro. Seamus ha sbandierato il suo a tutta la scuola. Un leone bello nemmeno la metà di questo.»

Draco scrollò una spalla e si grattò pigramente le costole. Il drago fece scattare gli artigli. «Avrei voluto, ma quell’anno, se ricordi, me ne sono capitate parecchie ed era bene che non dessi troppo nell’occhio. E poi ero minorenne, e l’ultima cosa di cui avevo bisogno era che qualcuno lo riferisse ai miei genitori.» Scrollò di nuovo le spalle, proseguendo con tono noncurante. «L’ho fatto a luglio. E ho preso il Marchio ad agosto. Sapevo che stava per accadere, e…»

«Lo hai fatto prima» continuò Harry. «Ti sei marchiato da solo prima che lo facessero gli altri.»

Per un attimo, Draco lo fissò negli occhi, e gli rivolse il sorriso più luminoso che Harry avesse mai visto, e Harry ebbe l’impressione di aver conquistato qualcosa di estremamente importante. «Sapevo che avresti capito» disse Draco.

Harry aveva creduto che in quella mattina non potesse esservi nulla di più bello che svegliarsi con Draco nel suo letto, ma ora Draco era anche seminudo e aveva un enorme tatuaggio su un fianco e gli sorrideva come se Harry fosse la cosa migliore su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi, e Harry lo voleva talmente che pensò che sarebbe impazzito, se non lo avesse toccato. Così baciò Draco, spingendolo di nuovo giù, disteso sul letto, quindi si sedette ad ammirarlo in tutta la sua gloria, sorridente, tatuato e seminudo. E il suo stomaco sobbalzò.

Per un istante, non poté fare altro se non scrutare in silenzio e a bocca aperta le cicatrici bianco-argento che solcavano il petto di Draco.

«Oh, cazzo» esclamò Draco, rimettendosi a sedere.

«Sono stato io» disse Harry, avvertendo il senso di colpa insinuarsi in lui. «Io…»

«Potter» sbottò Draco. «Smettila.»

Harry dovette sforzarsi per distogliere lo sguardo da quelle cicatrici, e quando ci riuscì notò Draco che lo osservava accigliato. Harry sbatté le palpebre, confuso. «Ma io…»

Draco gli assestò una spinta, abbastanza forte da far quasi cadere Harry oltre il bordo del materasso. «Dico sul serio. Non voglio sentire una sola parola di scuse. Tu sei dispiaciuto e io ti ho perdonato secoli fa, e non c’è davvero nient’altro da aggiungere.»

«Io… ehm. D’accordo. È solo che non mi ero mai reso conto di averti lasciato delle cicatrici.»

Adesso Draco sembrava infastidito. «Ovvio che tu l’abbia fatto» sbottò con il suo solito tono-da-stronzetto. «So per certo che conosci la natura delle cicatrici inflitte da una maledizione.» E diede un colpetto sulla fronte di Harry, proprio all’altezza della saetta. «Possiamo tornare a parlare di come il mio tatuaggio sia la cosa più sexy che tu abbia mai visto? La conversazione stava prendendo una piega interessante.»

Harry ridacchio stupito. «Sei incredibile» disse. «Lo sapevi? Assolutamente incredibile.»

«Lo so» ribatté Draco con un debole ghigno. «Ma ti permetterò comunque di ripetermelo.»

«Sei bellissimo» aggiunse Harry. Tirò Draco a sé e lo baciò sul collo. «In ogni tua parte.»

Draco gettò la testa all’indietro per concedere a Harry più accesso. «Mmh, ora ho l’impressione che tu stia solo cercando di conquistarmi con l’adulazione.»

Harry continuò a mordicchiare il collo di Draco scivolando verso la spalla. «E sta funzionando?»

«Fin troppo bene» rispose Draco, quindi si divincolò delicatamente dalla stretta di Harry e si alzò. «Dovrei andare. Ho bisogno di tornare a casa, fare una doccia e cambiarmi.»

Harry si alzò a sua volta, stiracchiandosi. «Non puoi semplicemente andare a lavoro da qui?»

«Certo che no» replicò Draco. «Cosa penserebbero gli altri se ci vedessero arrivare insieme e io avessi addosso gli stessi vestiti di ieri? O peggio, se dovessi presentarmi con indosso i tuoi abiti?»

Harry sbuffò. «Sono convinto che non penserebbero proprio nulla, Draco, considerato che sopra portiamo entrambi la stessa, identica veste dell’uniforme.»

«Sai cosa intendo» disse Draco distrattamente, agitando una mano verso Harry. «È quello che c’è sotto che conta.»

Harry si avvicinò da dietro e lo abbracciò, accarezzando con i palmi l’addome piatto di Draco. «È quello che dico anch’io.»

«Smettila» esclamò Draco, allontanando le mani di Harry. «Smettila subito, noi non… Non abbiamo _tempo_. Faremo tardi! Merlino, dunque è così che sarà con te d’ora in poi?»

Harry rise. «Intendi con me incapace di tenere le mani lontano da te? Sì, più o meno, temo.»

Con riluttanza, Harry lasciò che Draco si divincolasse dal suo abbraccio, ma non poté impedirsi di allungare una mano e pizzicargli il sedere. Draco la scacciò con un colpo quindi gli rivolse un’occhiata esasperata.

«Vuoi almeno fare qui la doccia?» chiese Harry. «Ti prometto che ne varrà la pena.»

«Meglio di no» rispose Draco, ma non sembrava affatto convinto. «Quasi certamente faremo tardi.»

«Allora vorrà dire che faremo tardi. Potrai recuperare con una pausa pranzo di mezz’ora, o qualcosa del genere» insistette Harry.

Vide Draco tentennare per una frazione di secondo, poi però sospirò e acconsentì: «Va bene».

Sorridendo, Harry lo condusse in bagno, dove si tolse i pantaloni del pigiama che gettò sul ripiano.

«Santo cielo, stai indossando di nuovo quella roba?»

Harry guardò i piccoli boccini dorati fluttuare sul tessuto blu all’altezza del suo inguine. Aveva completamente dimenticato quelle mutande. «Ma sta’ zitto, è che non faccio il bucato da un po’. È una tale assurdità che i maghi non abbiano escogitato un metodo grazie al quale il bucato si lavi da sé.»

«Lo hanno fatto. Si chiamano elfi domestici.» Draco lo fissò per qualche istante. «Davvero non riesco a prenderti sul serio, mentre porti quella roba.»

«Non sono così male» ribatté Harry sulla difensiva, anche se sì, erano effettivamente orrendi.

Draco sospirò e sorrise appena. «Hai ragione. In realtà, ne possedevo anch’io un paio simili.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Veramente?» Gli era impossibile immaginare Draco con un paio di mutande ridicole.

«Sì, Potter» proseguì Draco con tono divertito. «Quando avevo _cinque_ anni. Benché il mio preferito fosse il paio con i calderoni che ribollivano.»

«Se ti danno tanto fastidio, puoi sempre togliermeli» disse Harry. Si appoggiò al ripiano, dondolando lievemente i fianchi.

Draco deglutì, ogni traccia di divertimento svanita dalla sua espressione, con gli occhi fissi a osservare il modo in cui l’erezione di Harry tendeva il tessuto delle sue mutande. Fece un passo in avanti e infilò i pollici nell’elastico delle mutande di Harry, quindi con cautela le abbassò. L’uccello di Harry spuntò oscillando fra loro, e Harry fece cadere le mutande per terra, prima di liberarsene definitivamente.

Draco sospirò e mormorò: «Lo immaginavo».

«Cosa?» chiese Harry, mentre afferrava Draco e lo spogliava altrettanto dolcemente. Fu gratificato, nel constatare che l’altro era ugualmente eccitato.

Draco scosse la testa. «Niente.»

Harry non riuscì a resistere e cominciò ad accarezzare l’uccello di Draco, e quasi gemette ad alta voce nell’avvertire Draco rabbrividire e dimenarsi in avanti. Il suo uccello era solo un po’ più corto rispetto a quello di Harry, ma molto più grosso, e Harry si sentì smaniare all’idea di averlo su per il culo, che lo allargava via via sempre di più. Ma smaniava anche per spingere il suo di uccello, nel corpo di Draco caldo e stretto. Moriva dalla voglia di avere Draco in tutti i modi possibili; in tutti i modi nei quali un uomo poteva prenderne un altro o esserne preso.

A malincuore, lasciò andare Draco e fece un passo indietro.

«Penso che dovremmo continuare sotto la doccia» disse, e si allungò per girare le manopole.

Percorse sfacciatamente con lo sguardo il corpo di Draco, intanto che aspettava che l’acqua si riscaldasse, memorizzando le linee e gli spigoli che costituivano Draco Malfoy, la pelle d’alabastro, le lunghe gambe, e quel meraviglioso tatuaggio, e infine sì, le cicatrici. L’avambraccio ustionato e marchiato non gli dava nessun fastidio, ma le cicatrici completamente bianche sul petto di Draco erano difficili da guardare, e Harry dovette sollevare lo sguardo per scorgere Draco che lo osservava a disagio. Harry sospirò. Si avvicinò e sfiorò il petto di Draco all’altezza dello sterno con la punta delle dita, mentre lo baciava teneramente. Stava per scusarsi, quando rammentò che Draco gli aveva intimato di lasciar perdere. Allora testò l’acqua della doccia e, poiché gli parve abbastanza calda, si infilò nel cubicolo. Draco lo raggiunse un attimo dopo.

Spinse Draco sotto il getto, e la vista dell’acqua che scivolava su quel corpo flessuoso e scuriva i capelli biondi divenne quasi troppo da tollerare. Draco trasalì, non appena Harry lo premette all’improvviso contro le fredde piastrelle della doccia, ma non si lamentò, quando prese a baciarlo profondamente. Le sue braccia erano avvolte attorno a Harry, e lo stringevano forte, e le loro erezioni sfregavano l’una contro l’altra. Draco gemette, e quel suono aumentò a dismisura l’eccitazione di Harry.

«Girati» ansimò all’orecchio di Draco. «Ti prego.»

Draco si girò tra le sue braccia, e Harry si concesse un momento per allinearsi contro la fessura del culo di Draco quindi spinse lentamente, premendo con forza contro la pelle liscia, e gemette quando la punta del suo uccello prese a strusciare sul coccige di Draco. Draco si irrigidì di fronte a quella nuova intimità, rendendo l’atmosfera tutt’altro che eccitante. E Harry, che invece lo desiderava follemente, gemette di nuovo, e avvolse la mano intorno all’uccello dell’altro, masturbandolo allo stesso ritmo con cui faceva scivolare la sua erezione lungo la fessura di Draco.

«Smettila, non…» Draco spalancò la bocca e scacciò la mano di Harry per sostituirla con la propria. «Non lo stai facendo bene.»

Harry non riuscì a trattenere una risata, e premette un bacio sul lato del collo di Draco. «Imparerò. Imparerò qualunque cosa ti piaccia.»

Pressò la bocca sul collo di Draco, e mordicchiò la pelle particolarmente sensibile in quel punto. Draco gemette e gettò la testa all’indietro, accelerando i movimenti della mano e arretrando contemporaneamente i fianchi verso Harry. Harry accorciò le spinte in modo che la punta del suo uccello urtasse il coccige di Draco a ogni colpo, e _oh_ se era meraviglioso. Il sedere caldo e bagnato di Draco, i gemiti morbidi che gli sfuggivano dal fondo della gola. Tutta quella pelle pallida grondante d’acqua. Quel cazzo di tatuaggio su un fianco.

L’orgasmo colse Harry all’improvviso, che venne duro stringendo forte Draco, e arricciando le dita dei piedi sul piatto in porcellana della doccia. Quando si riprese, Draco si stava ancora masturbando, e Harry lo voltò bruscamente scansandogli la mano. Draco fece per protestare, ma Harry cadde in ginocchio e cominciò a leccargli l’asta prima di inghiottirlo più che poteva. Vi fu un tonfo sordo, quando la testa di Draco batté contro le piastrelle, e le sue mani si aggrapparono ai capelli di Harry.

Fu deluso di non poter sentire appieno il sapore di Draco. Harry pensò per un istante all’odore speziato e inebriante di poco prima, ma la doccia aveva ormai lavato via ogni cosa, e riusciva ad assaggiare solamente acqua. Il giorno successivo, o forse in seguito quello stesso giorno, avrebbe cercato di rifarlo per scoprire di cosa sapeva esattamente Draco. Succhiò più forte, arretrando quanto bastava per leccare di nuovo l’asta fino alla punta e poi inghiottirlo nuovamente.

«Ci sono. Ci sono quasi» ansimò Draco, e strattonò Harry per i capelli tentando di allontanarlo.

Harry afferrò il culo di Draco con entrambe le mani e lo inghiottì finché non si ritrovò con il naso schiacciato fra i riccioli biondi del pube di Draco. In pochi istanti, le mani di Draco vagavano fra i capelli di Harry, nel tentativo di allontanarlo e contemporaneamente attrarlo a sé. Il suo uccello già pulsava contro la lingua di Harry, e Draco venne con un sussulto. Harry deglutì, quindi sfilò lentamente il membro di Draco dalla sua bocca, e lo leccò finché non fu pulito.

«Cazzo» disse Draco senza fiato. «È stato… Cazzo.»

Harry percorse con le mani la schiena di Draco, intanto che si alzava, e fece una smorfia, quando le sue dita incontrarono i resti appiccicosi del suo sperma. «Hai dello sperma sulla schiena.»

Ebbe l’impressione che Draco fosse arrossito, ma era difficile stabilirlo, poiché la pelle dell’altro era arrossata dalla doccia. «È colpa tua» mormorò.

«Sì, indubbiamente lo è» disse Harry e sorrise perché aveva apprezzato non poco impiastricciarlo proprio lì. E ritenne che anche ripulirlo sarebbe stato altrettanto piacevole. «Forza, girati.»

Draco lo sbirciò con sospetto. «Credo sia stato esattamente quando mi hai chiesto di voltarmi, che è finito lì.»

«Sono contento che stessi prestando attenzione, adesso girati» ribatté Harry.

Draco sospirò e si voltò. Harry si insaponò le mani e le fece scorrere sulla schiena di Draco, premendo forte, e Draco emise un gemito basso che avrebbe eccitato Harry, se solo non fosse appena venuto. Strofinò la schiena di Draco su e giù, amando la sensazione della pelle insaponata sotto i palmi, e soffermandosi maggiormente sulle spalle, poiché Draco gemeva più forte, quando insisteva su quel punto.

Dopo aver finito di lavare Draco, insaponò se stesso e Draco lo aiutò a sciacquarsi. Le sue mani sul corpo di Harry erano esitanti, affettuosamente timide, considerato quello che avevano appena fatto, e Harry pensò che il cuore che gli si gonfiava in petto di fronte al sorriso di Draco avrebbe finito per spezzargli le costole. Distolse lo sguardo e chiuse l’acqua.

Harry si mise un asciugamano intorno alla vita, mentre Draco lanciava sul suo corpo e i capelli una serie di incantesimi asciuganti, poi si chinò per raccogliere il paio di mutande abbandonate sul pavimento.

Distratto dalla piacevole vista del culo di Draco, Harry impiegò alcuni istanti prima di comprendere. «Ehm, quelle sono…»

«So perfettamente cosa sono» disse Draco, sporgendosi e premendo un breve bacio sulle labbra di Harry. «Ci vediamo in ufficio, Potter.»

Si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, con i piccoli boccini che svolazzavano impazziti sul suo sedere.

 

****

 

«Sei in ritardo» disse Draco quando Harry entrò. «Di quattro minuti.»

Harry sospirò. «Buongiorno anche a te» mormorò, pur soffermandosi ad apprezzare gli abiti di Draco.

Era vestito di blu anche quel giorno, con una camicia azzurra e un gilet cobalto che parevano essere sempre motivo di distrazione per Harry. Non era colpa sua se l’azzurro della camicia si abbinava quasi alla perfezione a quello delle mutande che gli aveva rubacchiato; rappresentava, tuttavia, una felice coincidenza. Forse non avrebbe dovuto cedere alla tentazione di prendere quelle stupide mutande, ma l’espressione sul volto di Harry aveva fatto sì che ne valesse la pena. E sapere di indossare la biancheria del Prescelto lo faceva sentire vagamente malizioso… E lo stesso effetto aveva su di lui il sapere che probabilmente detto Prescelto lo avrebbe spogliato di nuovo in seguito, dopo il lavoro.

Draco sentì le guance avvampare a quel pensiero e abbassò rapidamente la testa tornando alle sue scartoffie. Ascoltò il fruscio di Harry che si sfilava le veste da Auror, cosa che non fu di grande aiuto per il suo rossore, poi sentì Harry frugare nella sua borsa e il sussurrò morbido di un Finite. Un attimo dopo, Harry poggiò una scatola bianca sul ripiano della sua scrivania.

«Che cos’è?» chiese Draco sollevando il coperchio. Al di sotto scorse una fila di brioche danesi avvolte in carta pergamena.

«La colazione. Sono alla fragola, al formaggio, al lampone e al cioccolato. Ignoro i tuoi gusti preferiti così ne ho presa uno di ciascuno» rispose Harry con una lieve scrollata di spalle. «Io sceglierò dopo di te.»

 _Ti amo_ , Draco fu sul punto di dire, e per poco non si morse la lingua, perché _non_ amava Potter. Erano gli ultimi strascichi del legame, ovviamente, poiché davvero era troppo presto per una cosa come l’amore. Conosceva Harry solo da… be’, da tredici anni, ma questo comunque non c’entrava niente. Evidentemente l’impulso, del tutto inappropriato, che lo aveva colto quasi spingendolo a professare il suo amore per Harry non era altro che un residuo della magia del legame compiuta il giorno precedente. E il fatto che Draco fosse affamato per aver saltato la colazione, e che avesse veramente un debole per le brioche danesi, aveva determinato il resto. In quelle condizioni, avrebbe detto “ti amo” persino a Weasley, o addirittura, Merlino non volesse, a _Smith_ , se solo gli avesse offerto una brioche danese al formaggio.

Turbato, Draco sollevò la testa verso Harry e si rese conto di essere rimasto immobile a fissare ridicolmente la scatola con la bocca spalancata.

Harry sorrise e si passò una mano sulla maglietta dei Rolling Stones, a scacciare un invisibile granello di polvere.

Fu allora che a Draco sovvenne che mostrarsi irritati era un ottimo modo per liberarsi dall’imbarazzo. Incrociò lo sguardo di Harry e inarcò le sopracciglia. «Ancora quello schifo, Potter?»

Harry inarcò a sua volta le sopracciglia. «Mutande con boccini» sottolineò.

Ah, dunque si trattava di una sorta di ripicca. È vero, era stato Draco a cominciare, ma almeno Harry non avrebbe dovuto trascorrere la giornata a fissare le mutande che aveva rubato, mentre a Draco sarebbe toccato vedere quell’orrenda maglietta ogni volta che avrebbe sollevato lo sguardo. E ora, ogni volta che lo avrebbe fatto, avrebbe rammentato la notte precedente. Inoltre, quella bocca non era mai stata tanto raccapricciante, nonostante le cose piacevoli che ormai Draco vi associava.

«Non so di cosa stai parlando, te lo assicuro» mormorò intanto che prendeva dalla scatola la brioche al formaggio e la posava sulla sua scrivania, poi per un lungo momento indugiò con la mano sopra le altre tre, prima di scegliere anche quella al lampone.

Harry ronzò d’approvazione, mentre afferrava scatola. «Bene, è rimasta quella al cioccolato.»

Draco non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Quella al formaggio è la mia preferita. Tienilo a mente per il futuro» disse, e diede un morso alla sua brioche.

Harry seguì con lo sguardo il percorso della lingua di Draco, che leccava un po’ di glassa dal labbro superiore, poi arretrò visibilmente, spostandosi verso la propria scrivania, ed evitando di guardare ancora Draco, dall’altro lato della stanza. Divertito, si voltò anche Draco e tornò a occuparsi delle sue scartoffie.

Compilò e presentò il rapporto relativo all’incidente avvenuto il giorno precedente alla tenuta dei Lestrange. Quindi esaminò una lista di possibili sospettati, fra i quali non figurava il nome Malfoy, benché Draco fosse certo che lo avrebbero aggiunto in un secondo momento, non appena avesse restituito loro la lista. Gli altri nomi presenti gli erano familiari, poiché appartenevano perlopiù a Mangiamorte già condannati, oppure a individui invischiati con i Mangiamorte, ma non abbastanza da essere stati accusati formalmente. Draco aggiunse un paio di nomi in fondo, per poi lasciar cadere il documento nel contenitore della posta in uscita. Scomparve immediatamente con un piccolo pop.

Draco sbirciò Harry, seduto all’altro capo della stanza, che strofinava pigramente sulle labbra la punta della sua piuma, mentre osservava il documento che aveva davanti e, per un attimo, Draco riuscì solamente a rammentare ciò che si provava con quelle labbra incollate alle proprie. Un’ondata di calda eccitazione gli mozzò il respiro per un istante, e dovette scacciare il ricordo – dolce Merlino, un _ricordo_ , non una fantasia, ma un _ricordo_ –, prima di provare a concentrarsi di nuovo sulla documentazione di fronte a lui.

Ebbe la netta sensazione che sarebbe stata una giornata molto lunga.

 

****

 

«Ti hanno raccontato quello che è successo ieri?» chiese Ron con la bocca piena del panino che stava masticando. Si fece più vicino per sovrastare il rumore ovattato prodotto dal chiacchiericcio costante nel ristorante affollato che avevano scelto per il pranzo. «Probabilmente eri già andato a casa a quell’ora. Ho saputo della brutta faccenda con l’Ardemonio.»

Harry non voleva assolutamente parlare della brutta faccenda con l’Ardemonio. «No, che cosa è successo ieri?» Bevve un sorso d’acqua.

Ron deglutì e si pulì le dita su un tovagliolo di carta stropicciato prima di continuare. «Qualche stronzo ha fatto saltare gli incantesimi di guardia del Ministero.»

A Harry andò l’acqua di traverso, e Ron allungò una mano per assestargli una sfilza di pacche fra le scapole, intanto che l’altro tossiva e farfugliava. Harry gli fece cenno che poteva bastare e prese un paio di respiri lenti e profondi. «Ehm, no. Non ne sapevo nulla» riuscì a bofonchiare. «Uhm. Hanno scoperto chi è stato?»

Ron scosse la testa. «No. Il danno agli incantesimi di guardia era così esteso da rendere impossibile identificare chi fosse entrato e uscito in quell’arco di tempo. A quanto ho sentito, gli Indicibili hanno trascorso buona parte della notte al Ministero per risolvere la situazione.»

«Oh» disse Harry, sforzandosi di non far trasparire il sollievo che provava. «Bene, allora.» Diede un altro morso al panino. «Hanno qualche sospetto?»

Ron si strinse nelle spalle. «Non ne hanno idea. Gli Indicibili ci stanno ancora lavorando, ma la faccenda pare piuttosto ingarbugliata.»

«Oh» ripeté Harry. «Bene. Mi sembra una buona cosa.» Ron lo guardò in modo strano, e Harry aggiunse allegramente: «Intendo che se ne stiano occupando gli Indicibili. Sono certo che ne verranno a capo». Prese un altro morso.

Mangiarono in silenzio per un po’, e Harry ripensò agli eventi del giorno precedente, e alla conversazione avuta nell’ufficio di Kingsley.

«Ron» disse, spazzolando via le briciole con la punta delle dita. «Ultimamente hai notato qualcosa di strano nel comportamento di Kingsley?»

«In che senso?» chiese Ron aggrottando la fronte. «Non ho notato nulla di anomalo.»

Harry mangiò l’ultima patatina e masticò rapidamente. «Mi riferisco soprattutto a Draco.» Spinse via il piatto e si chinò sul tavolo verso Ron, abbassando la voce mentre continuava. «Ogni volta che provo a dimostrarne l’innocenza non mi ascolta neppure. All’inizio aveva un senso, considerati i suoi trascorsi con i Malfoy e la guerra. E di certo la morte dei colleghi di Draco lo aveva messo in cattiva luce. Ma adesso…» Sospirò e infilò una mano tra i capelli. «È come se avesse già deciso che Draco è colpevole e tutto il resto fosse irrilevante.»

«Avrà le sue ragioni» disse Ron lentamente, quindi interruppe Harry che era già sul punto di protestare. «So che sei convinto che sia innocente, ma dubito che Shacklebolt si intestardirebbe su un sospettato come sta facendo con Malfoy se non avesse una valida ragione.»

«Lo so» disse Harry con un sospiro. «È solo… che a me sembra strano.»

«Se pensi che qualcosa non vada, perché non ne parli con qualcuno?»

«E con chi dovrei parlarne? È il Capo Auror, non posso certo scavalcarlo» ribatté Harry.

«Potresti rivolgerti al Ministro» puntualizzò Ron.

«Per dirgli _cosa_? Che Kingsley sospetta che un ex Mangiamorte ha commesso degli omicidi? O che io credo che Draco Malfoy sia soltanto una vittima delle circostanze?» Harry appallottolò il tovagliolo di carta e lo lasciò cadere sul tavolo. «Chiunque darebbe ragione a Kingsley e a _me_ torto. E non ho nulla in mano che provi l’assurdo atteggiamento di Kingsley.» Fece scivolare la punta delle dita sotto gli occhiali a si strofinò gli occhi. «La mia è soltanto una sensazione.»

Ron accostò la sedia. «Farò qualche ricerca» disse. «Chiederò in giro e vedrò cosa riesco a scoprire. Ma devi raccontare a Malfoy quello che sta succedendo. Che è possibile dimostrare che qualcuno sta prendendo di mira i suoi partner.»

«Non posso» sospirò Harry. «Perderebbe le staffe. Andrebbe di filato da Kingsley e tenterebbe di farmi rimuovere dal mio incarico come suo partner. Cosa che Kingsley giudicherebbe come un’ulteriore prova della sua colpevolezza. Così io verrei riassegnato e lui proseguirebbe con le solite accuse. Ron, non posso permetterlo. A questo punto sono l’unico in grado di provarne l’innocenza. Per quanto ne sa, ciò che è accaduto alla tenuta dei Lestrange è dipeso dal fatto che sono Harry Potter, e non anche il collega di Draco. E, finché non scoverò indizi concreti, ho bisogno che continui a pensarla in questo modo.»

Per un lungo momento, Ron si limitò a fissarlo. «Non mi va giù che tu faccia da esca» disse. «Mi auguro tu sia consapevole della situazione.»

Harry annuì. «Certamente.» Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere maggiormente sul serio il fatto che stessero tentando di ucciderlo, ma davvero non riusciva a preoccuparsene. Aveva trascorso quasi tutta la vita, con qualcuno che cercava di ucciderlo. E Harry era sicuro che nessun altro l’avrebbe spuntata, lì dove Voldemort aveva fallito.

Ron sospirò. «Ti farò sapere, non appena scopro qualcosa. Se Shacklebolt sta nascondendo indizi importanti, e se altri sono coinvolti, allora sarà meglio che tu te ne stia da parte per un po’. Bada a Malfoy e lascia a me il resto.» Spinse indietro la sedia e si alzò. «Rientriamo. O Malfoy ti farà una scenata, anche per un solo minuto di ritardo.»

La visione inappropriata del culo di Draco avvolto da un paio di mutande decorato da boccini svolazzanti balenò all’istante nella mente di Harry. E, nonostante tutto, Harry non poté impedirsi di sorridere.

 

****

 

Il pomeriggio passò in fretta tra le consuete scartoffie, interrotto solamente da una breve visita al negozio della signora Dodson, dove trascorsero circa mezz’ora alla ricerca di un paio di forbici dorate da cucito. Draco non le raccontò nulla di Harry, ma non fu necessario. Lei notò gli sguardi che si scambiavano e rivolse a Draco un sorrisetto. Quindi servì il tè con biscotti sia allo zenzero sia al cioccolato.

Dopo il lavoro, si fermarono a mangiare thailandese, quindi rincasarono all’appartamento di Harry. E, non appena la porta della camera si fu chiusa alle loro spalle, Draco spogliò subito Harry di quella stupida maglietta che appallottolò e gettò in un angolo nella speranza che l’altro, con un po’ di fortuna, ne scordasse del tutto l’esistenza. Harry si limitò a ridere e rivendicare le mutande con i boccini di cui Draco si era impadronito, per poi dare a Draco il secondo pompino della sua vita, che fu persino migliore del precedente, poiché stavolta Draco era disteso sul letto di Harry, a goderne semplicemente, senza preoccuparsi che le ginocchia potessero cedergli facendolo crollare e battere la testa sul fondo della doccia.

Quando riprese fiato, si voltò e vide che Harry era ancora duro. «Vuoi che…?» Non seppe come concludere la frase senza ricorrere a qualche rozzo eufemismo, così fece un gesto vago in direzione dell’inguine di Harry.

Harry sorrise, si girò sdraiandosi sulla schiena e disse: «Ti prego».

Lasciò Draco libero di trovare il proprio ritmo, e di esplorarlo inizialmente in maniera esitante. Impiegò qualche secondo, prima di prendere in bocca l’uccello di Harry ma, non appena l’ebbe fatto, realizzò che in realtà non era affatto male. Harry era caldo e aveva un gusto speziato, stranamente terroso, ma gradevole, e Draco scoprì che gli piaceva. Procedette con calma, leccando e succhiando l’asta, lambendo la punta con la lingua, e lasciando che i soffici gemiti di Harry guidassero le sue azioni. Comprese che a Harry piaceva quando la punta strofinava forte contro il suo palato, e lui gli graffiava la parte interna delle cosce, inchiodandogli i fianchi sul materasso.

Quando Harry venne pochi minuti dopo, benché lo avesse avvertito, Draco per poco non soffocò. Non aveva un buon sapore. Era pungente e amaro, e Draco tossì, mentre un po’ di sperma gli colava lungo il mento. Deglutì a fatica.

«Ugh» disse, e si asciugò il mento con il polso.

Harry ridacchiò assonnato e lo tirò a sé. «Se mandi giù subito, riuscirai a inghiottire senza quasi sentirne il sapore. Sarà necessaria una certa pratica, ma è una prospettiva che non mi dispiace affatto» mormorò, poi aggiunse: «Qui ce n’è ancora» e succhiò leggermente il mento di Draco.

Draco avvertì le guance avvampare. «Che schifo, Potter.»

Harry gli diede una gomitata su un fianco, e il tatuaggio del drago inarcò la schiena e distese le ali. «È solo sperma.»

«Sì, infatti. E per favore non chiamarlo così. La trovo una parola terribilmente volgare.» Suonò esageratamente pudico persino alle sue stesse orecchie. Solo Merlino sapeva cosa Harry ormai pensava di lui.

«Ti riferisci a “sperma”?» Dannazione, Harry appariva divertito.

«Sì, per favore. Esistono un mucchio di eufemismi più gradevoli.»

Harry si spostò in modo da poter baciare Draco, profondamente e con la lingua. Draco poté assaggiare il suo stesso sperma, ugualmente pungente e amaro, ma leggermente diverso, e seppe che anche Harry assaporava se stesso nella bocca di Draco. Venne colto da un nuovo impeto di eccitazione, cui si mischiavano il perenne imbarazzo e una certa incredulità, per aver succhiato l’uccello di Harry Potter.

«Se è per quello ne esistono anche di peggiori» Harry sussurrò contro le labbra di Draco, poi sorrise. «Sai, è quasi tenero vedere a quante sciocchezze badi.»

«E per me è bello sapere quanto il mio imbarazzo ti diverta» borbottò Draco.

Harry si sollevò su un gomito. «Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba imbarazzarti, Draco.»

Draco sbuffò. «Te l’ho spiegato. Non è qualcosa di cui si discute fra Purosangue.» Rivolse a Harry un’occhiataccia, che, accidenti a lui, aveva ancora sul viso la medesima espressione divertita. «È ritenuto volgare» insistette.

«Be’, spero ti passi presto» disse Harry, baciandolo per rendere più lievi le sue parole. «Perché io non sono affatto così. Insomma, è soltanto sesso.»

Draco non era esattamente d’accordo. Si sentiva come se nulla con Harry avrebbe mai potuto essere _soltanto_ qualcosa. Ma non replicò e si coprì con il lenzuolo fino alla vita.

Con un calcio, Harry gli strappò il lenzuolo di dosso. «Sono serio, Draco. Non hai alcun motivo per essere timido» ribadì, percorrendo spudoratamente con lo sguardo il corpo di Draco.

Draco afferrò di nuovo il lenzuolo. «Mi sono coperto solamente perché ho freddo, idiota, non perché sono timido. E in ogni caso, hai già ampiamente familiarizzato con il mio corpo.»

Lo sguardo eccitato di Harry osservò ancora una volta il corpo di Draco, intanto che una mano si stringeva a coppa sul suo sedere. «Non intimamente come avrei voluto.»

Draco lo fissò. «Merlino, ma che diavolo ti prende? Solo la settimana scorsa balbettavi e arrossivi a ogni mio sguardo e ora all’improvviso ti sei trasformato in Casanova.»

«Casanova non era gay» puntualizzò Harry, ricadendo sui cuscini e tirando di nuovo Draco a sé. «Adesso è diverso. Le cose con te sono chiare. Prima non avevo idea di cosa provassi.» Sospirò lentamente, scompigliando i capelli di Draco. «E mi diverte che tu sia l’esatto opposto. Hai flirtato con me per settimane, e poi di colpo muori d’imbarazzo.»

Draco si zittì per qualche istante. «Perché adesso so cosa provi per me» disse, quindi ammise piano: «E non voglio rovinare tutto».

«Draco, non succederà» lo rassicurò Harry. «Noi due stiamo bene insieme. Suppongo sia sempre stato così.» Emise un lungo respiro. «E penso che questo spieghi l’ossessione che avevo per te, ai tempi della scuola. Forse era davvero attrazione, che però non avevo idea di come gestire.»

«Smettila» disse Draco, con tono un po’ più acuto di quanto avrebbe voluto. Abbassò la voce. «Non farlo.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Fare cosa?»

«Provare a riscrivere il passato in base al presente. Allora non ti piacevo, e Merlino sa che avevi ogni ragione per detestarmi. E ti odiavo anch’io. Ma poi ho avuto modo di conoscerti e sono andato oltre.» Draco sfiorò con la punta delle dita il braccio di Harry, dal gomito fino alla spalla. «A entrambi sono successe cose orribili, ed entrambi abbiamo commesso degli errori. Ormai è passato e non può essere modificato. Però ci ha resi quello che siamo oggi.» Intrecciò le dita a quelle di Harry e strinse. «Ci rende quello che _siamo_ oggi.»

Harry sospirò. «Immagino tu abbia ragione. Eppure abbiamo sprecato anni interi, che avremmo potuto trascorrere a scopare.»

«Ci rimangono ancora parecchi anni, per quello» disse Draco con un sorrisetto.

«Mmh» canticchiò Harry. «Suppongo che questo significhi che dovrò recuperare il tempo perduto.»

Lo stomaco di Draco fremette, e non riuscì a capire se fosse per l’ansia o l’eccitazione che il pensiero di scopare con Harry gli provocavano. «Stiamo per…?»

«Che cosa, “scopare”?» Harry fece una pausa e Draco annuì. «No, non adesso. Questo fine settimana, penso. Voglio dire, mi piacerebbe farlo ora. Ma temo che una volta iniziato avrei bisogno di molto più tempo da passare a letto con te. E due interi giorni potrebbero anche bastare per cominciare. A meno che…» Si strofinò contro il collo di Draco. «Dubito di poterti convincere a non andare a lavoro domani.»

«Assolutamente no» disse Draco con una risata. «Se sei determinato a tenermi a letto per due giorni di fila, non ci rimane che il fine settimana.»

Harry lo baciò lievemente. «Non prendere altri impegni, allora» disse con un sorriso sfacciato. «Sarai mio fino a lunedì.»

 

****

 

Giunto il venerdì mattina, la risoluzione di Harry ad attendere il fine settimana cominciò ad affievolirsi. Mentire mentre se ne stavano arricciati insieme, ed era ancora piacevolmente assonnato e rilassato dopo l’orgasmo, proponendo di aspettare il fine settimana per fare sesso con Draco gli era parso un piano geniale. Avrebbero avuto quarantotto meravigliose ore per esplorarsi l’un l’altro, e Harry aveva immaginato che avrebbero poltrito a letto per tutto il tempo, a chiacchierare di qualunque cosa venisse loro in mente, tra attimi di sesso fantastico e sonnellini ristoratori. Benché desiderasse Draco da morire, valeva senz’altro la pena aspettare il fine settimana. Inoltre gli era già capitato di trascorrere lunghi _mesi_ in intimità soltanto con la propria mano. Poteva indubbiamente resistere ancora un giorno.

Peccato non avesse tenuto conto di quanto Draco fosse un maledetto stuzzicacazzi.

Dopo il discorsetto avuto il mercoledì, Draco pareva aver preso particolarmente a cuore la richiesta di Harry di non mostrare alcun imbarazzo ed era tornato ai suoi esasperanti modi civettuoli, con commenti maliziosi e scuse improbabili per stare appiccicato a Harry di continuo.

Come stava per esempio accadendo in quel momento.

Mancavano pochi minuti alle nove e si trovavano nella Sala Due in compagnia di una dozzina di altri Auror coinvolti nel caso Verve, a formulare un piano d’attacco ai danni dei tre supposti punti vendita della pozione illegale. Né Harry né Draco avrebbero partecipato agli appostamenti, ma era stato loro concesso di prendere parte alla riunione e all’elaborazione di una strategia d’azione. Harry aveva abbozzato un piano riguardante uno dei punti vendita su un foglio di pergamena, e Draco aveva tentato di correggerne alcuni aspetti.

E lo aveva fatto rimanendogli praticamente incollato addosso per tutto il tempo. Appoggiato tra il bordo del tavolo e lo schienale della sedia di Harry, non aveva fatto che chinarsi in direzione della spalla dell’altro, apparentemente per osservare meglio la bozza. Mentre Harry, nel caso in cui Draco fosse stato sul serio intenzionato a studiare la bozza con più attenzione, gliela avrebbe passata più che volentieri. Insomma era disposto a tutto, pur di evitare di ritrovarsi ingabbiato, con Draco talmente vicino da poterne facilmente percepire il calore e le guance sfiorarlo, nonché il profumo del tè alla menta che aveva bevuto quella mattina e che emanava da ogni suo respiro. Se solo avesse voltato di poco la testa, avrebbe finito col baciare Draco, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo il suo labbro inferiore, finché l’altro non avesse aperto la bocca per lui, permettendogli di assaggiare da sé il gusto di menta. D’un tratto, si sorprese ad avvicinarsi maggiormente, riducendo pericolosamente la breve distanza che li separava.

Oh, Dio, doveva darci un taglio. Assestò una gomitata al fianco di Draco nella maniera più discreta possibile, fingendo di essere alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda. Draco rispose sferrandogli un calcio alla caviglia. E poi, accidenti a lui, lasciò che la mano poggiata sullo schienale della sedia slittasse adagio in avanti, a strofinare il pollice lungo la schiena di Harry.

Harry spinse indietro la sedia, e per poco non colpì Draco. «Devo andare in bagno» borbottò e scappò dalla stanza.

«Sarà stato qualcosa che ha mangiato» udì dire a Draco con tono innocente. Harry lo guardò torvo, prima di uscire: quel bastardo sapeva bene che l’ultima cosa che Harry aveva messo in bocca quella mattina era stato il suo uccello.

In bagno, Harry si spruzzò il viso con dell’acqua fredda e si concesse alcuni respiri profondi, nel tentativo di calmarsi. Era stato a un passo dal baciare Draco. A lavoro. Di fronte a una dozzina di altri Auror. Aveva evidentemente perso la sua cazzo di testa. Ed era tutta colpa di Draco. Ora iniziava a comprendere la necessità di Draco di stabilire un confine che separasse il loro rapporto personale da quello professionale, e di stare il più possibile alla larga da lui, poiché quando Draco decideva di provocarlo, superando appunto quel confine, per Harry cedere diveniva fin troppo facile. Come era quasi successo nella sala conferenze. Dio, a volte si sentiva come se ciò che stava capitando tra loro fosse maledettamente evidente, per esempio dal modo in cui gli occhi gli scintillavano quando guardava Draco, o dal sorriso malizioso che incurvava la bocca di Draco non appena coglieva quelle occhiate di Harry, o dal calore nel suo tono di voce se ne pronunciava il nome.

Harry aggrottò la fronte scrutandosi allo specchio. «Fatti coraggio, Potter» mormorò. «Hai sconfitto Voldemort. Sei in grado di gestire uno stupido idiota platinato.»

Tornò in Sala Due, e prese posto nel lato opposto della stanza, riuscendo a ignorare Draco per tutto il resto della riunione.

 

****

 

Più tardi quella sera – erano da poco passate le otto –, Draco era ormai stufo dei suoi colleghi. Erano stati sufficienti pochi giorni per acquisire la piacevole abitudine di raggiungere subito l’appartamento di Harry, dopo una sosta per la cena, e di avere poi Harry tutto per sé per il resto della serata. Si voltò e scorse Harry nel lato opposto della sala, intento a discutere pigramente del caso Verve con uno degli altri Auror. Draco ne aveva abbastanza di quel caso, in seguito alle tre ore di riunione svoltesi quella mattina, parte delle quali trascorse a divertirsi provocando Harry. Ma il divertimento era terminato nell’esatto istante in cui Harry aveva abbandonato la stanza, e al suo rientro era andato a sedersi accanto a Weasley.

Draco sospirò di fronte alla sua pinta di birra, quindi ne vuotò il contenuto e fece cenno al barista perché gliene servisse un’altra. Ne aveva bevuto circa un terzo, quando Harry si avvicinò e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Mi è appena venuta in mente una cosa» disse Harry.

Draco prese un sorso di birra. «Hmm?»

«È venerdì, dopo il lavoro» proseguì Harry, e fece una pausa inarcando significativamente le sopracciglia. «Secondo i miei calcoli, il fine settimana è ufficialmente iniziato.»

Draco avvertì le guance avvampare, nel cogliere il sottinteso di Harry. Prese lentamente un altro sorso di birra. «Immagino tu abbia ragione.»

Harry si avvicinò. «Andiamo via?» bisbigliò all’orecchio di Draco.

«Sì» rispose Draco, mollando il bicchiere su un tavolo vicino, i cui occupanti lo osservarono con curiosità. «Decisamente.»

«Fantastico» replicò Harry e terminò in un sorso il suo drink. «Salutiamo gli altri.»

«Aspetta.» Draco lo tirò per un braccio, intanto che si voltava in direzione del tavolino di Weasley. «Non possiamo andarcene insieme, si insospettiranno.»

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Sono settimane che andiamo via insieme. Si insospettirebbero se smettessimo all’improvviso, non credi?»

Draco non trovò nulla da eccepire, così seguì Harry. Salutarono alla svelta gli altri e uscirono dal pub.

Il silenzio all’esterno, come il buio e l’aria fresca della sera, resero di colpo tutto molto più reale, ossia ciò che si accingevano a fare una volta giunti a casa, e Draco percepì un fremito d’eccitazione. Guardò Harry, che gli rivolse un sorriso storto e un occhiolino complice, e il fremito di Draco aumentò. Si sentiva ridicolo, e allo stesso tempo nervoso, come quando a Hogwarts violava il coprifuoco. Era il tipo di agitazione mista a emozione spesso generata dalla consapevolezza di infrangere le regole. Ma proprio infrangere le regole costituiva buona parte del divertimento. Ed era passato molto tempo, dall’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto.

D’impulso, afferrò Harry per il gomito e lo spinse contro il primo lampione a portata di mano, ne catturò la bocca, e con essa il piccolo gemito di sorpresa emesso da Harry. E fu meraviglioso, come aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato, specialmente quando Harry cominciò a ricambiare furiosamente il suo bacio e il suo abbraccio, e allargò le gambe quel tanto che a Draco bastava per premere una coscia sul suo inguine. Draco gli strinse i fianchi talmente forte che temette di fargli male, e Harry gli infilò una mano tra i capelli.

«Che diavolo significava?» chiese Harry, non appena si separarono.

Draco gli sorrise. «Erano secoli che avevo voglia di farlo» disse. «Da quella prima sera insieme al pub.»

Harry gli avvolse una mano con la propria. «Puoi farlo ogni volta che ti va.»

E Draco poté solo limitarsi a sorridere come un idiota poiché era vero.

Raggiunsero l’appartamento di Harry senza Smaterializzarsi, e Draco ne fu felice. Ovviamente impiegarono molto più tempo, ma vi era qualcosa di straordinariamente entusiasmante nell’anticipazione che montava a ogni passo, a ogni sguardo che Draco scorgeva sul viso di Harry, a ogni sorriso che condividevano, e alla pressione calda del palmo della mano di Harry contro la propria.

Ben presto si ritrovarono davanti alla porta di Harry. Harry fece scivolare la chiave nella serratura, e Draco ebbe appena il tempo di preoccuparsi che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto sentirsi imbarazzato, che Harry gli era già addosso, e lo baciava freneticamente camminando all’indietro verso la camera da letto, dove fece scomparire i loro vestiti con un incantesimo non verbale – e la magia senza bacchetta aveva sempre eccitato Draco –, per poi spingerlo sul letto.

Era qualcosa su cui aveva già fantasticato, certo che lo aveva fatto, specialmente da che era iniziata la sua storia con Harry, e benché lo avesse fatto soltanto con la vaga curiosità che fino a quel momento aveva dedicato al sesso, aveva comunque sempre pensato a se stesso come all’attivo nella coppia. Quando però Harry gli sfiorò il sedere con le dita e disse semplicemente: «Ti prego» con tono talmente tenero, quasi reverente, come fosse consapevole di domandare la luna, Draco non fu in grado di rifiutare. Come dirgli di no? Avrebbe donato a Harry luna e stelle, se solo avesse potuto.

E così si era ritrovato sdraiato di schiena, con la bocca calda di Harry che gli inghiottiva l’uccello e due dita su per il culo.

Draco era sicuro che non gli sarebbe piaciuto come invece poi avvenne, specialmente quando Harry infilò il primo dito. Si sentiva a disagio, con il viso in fiamme e in imbarazzo, tanto gli appariva intimo ciò che stavano facendo, talmente intimo da non dover essere neppure condiviso con qualcun altro. Perciò fissò il soffitto e provò a concentrarsi su qualunque cosa non fosse la strana sensazione provocata da quel dito dentro di sé. Ma non appena Harry aggiunse un secondo dito e il dolore sordo e bruciante percepito fino a quel momento prese a diminuire, Draco non riuscì più a trattenersi: socchiuse gli occhi, gemette disperato, allargò maggiormente le gambe e arcuò la schiena, alla forsennata ricerca di qualcosa di _più_.

Era tutto così intensamente intimo, e non solo perché a violarlo in quel modo era Harry Potter, che lo aveva convinto ad aprirsi per lui, che si era fatto strada all’interno del suo corpo riducendolo in frantumi. In fondo, era sempre stato capace di insinuarsi in Draco come nessun altro, soltanto che adesso lo stava facendo in una maniera completamente differente. E, a parere di Draco, di gran lunga migliore, se confrontata con quello che era stato il loro rapporto in passato.

Poi Harry toccò qualcosa in lui che gli provocò una forte ondata di piacere lungo la schiena, e Draco non smise più di gemere e dimenare i fianchi. Harry continuò a sollecitare quel punto, ponendo anche una mano intorno alla base dell’uccello di Draco, così da consentire a Draco di venirgli in bocca senza rischiare di soffocarlo. L’eccitazione montò talmente in Draco da renderlo un ammasso tremolante e gemente, eppure non gli _importava_ , finché il suo orgasmo non sbocciò lentamente, dalle profondità del suo ventre, lasciando Draco in equilibrio sul filo del piacere per un lungo e limpido momento, che infine andò in pezzi e Draco con esso.

Quando tornò in sé, Harry si era sdraiato al suo fianco, gettandogli un braccio sul petto, e strofinandogli la spalla con lenti baci a bocca aperta sulla sua pelle accaldata.

«Hai bisogno che mi prenda cura di te?» chiese Draco.

«No, sono già venuto» rispose Harry.

Draco sospirò. «Bene, perché dubito che ne avrei avuto la forza.»

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, assonnati.

«Allora stare sotto ti sta bene?» chiese Harry. «Altrimenti posso farlo io, se è quello che desideri.» Mordicchiò leggermente la spalla di Draco.

Draco si allontanò un po’ da lui; avere la bocca di Harry sulla pelle gli rendeva difficile pensare con lucidità. «Tu cosa preferisci?»

«Di solito preferisco stare sopra» rispose Harry. «Ma questo non significa che non ami anche stare sotto.» Sorrise a Draco. «Tranne quando sono ubriaco. Da ubriaco adoro stare sotto. Sei avvisato.»

«D’accordo, allora» disse Draco. «Immagino che…» Fece una pausa, deglutì, e si costrinse a dirlo ad alta voce. «Per te starò sotto.»

«Solo non ancora» mormorò Harry, accoccolandosi più vicino.

«Mmh» Draco concordò, chiudendo gli occhi. «Più tardi.»

 

****

 

Sonnecchiarono per un paio d’ore, in parte aggrovigliati a toccarsi con languide carezze, date in punta di dita a tracciare percorsi sulla pelle liscia, a memorizzare angoli e linee, e ogni centimetro dei loro corpi. Harry baciò lentamente Draco fino a raggiungerne il collo, e quindi ne catturò le labbra. Il bacio divenne via via sempre più appassionato, finché non lasciò entrambi senza fiato, con le bocche sovrapposte, le mani intrecciate, i fianchi che dondolavano all’unisono, e Harry avvertì una vertigine improvvisa, al pensiero che finalmente stessero per farlo sul serio.

Draco però lo spinse via bruscamente.

«Non sono lui» disse d’un tratto con tono sfida.

Harry sbatté le palpebre confuso, senza comprendere. Si stavano baciando fino a un istante prima e adesso Draco lo scrutava torvo. «Di che stai parlando? Tu non saresti chi?»

« _Lui_ » disse Draco. «Il tuo David. Non sono lui.» Emise un respiro tremolante. «So che… tenevi a lui. E che avete rotto da poco. Non sarò il tuo rimpiazzo. Se hai intenzione di proseguire, devo essere certo che tu sappia di essere qui, con _me_.»

Sembrava talmente Malfoy, col mento sollevato e gli occhi che scintillavano pericolosamente, che Harry avvertì il vecchio e familiare impulso di assestargli uno spintone, e di constatare quanto avrebbe potuto spingere prima di provocare una reazione da parte di Draco. Ma quella voglia gli passò velocemente, sostituita dalla consapevolezza che soltanto l’insicurezza induceva Draco sulla difensiva. Harry fece scivolare con dolcezza una mano fra i capelli biondi dell’altro, finché le dita non si incurvarono nella parte posteriore del collo di Draco.

«So che sei tu» disse con fermezza, attirando Draco a sé. «E so anche chi sei.»

Le loro labbra si incontrarono, e Harry mantenne il bacio morbido, e la presa delle dita soffice, mentre cercava di trasmettergli: “Voglio questo” e “Voglio te” con ogni carezza, ogni colpo di lingua, ogni pressione del suo corpo contro quello di Draco. Era buffo trattenersi, costringersi a essere delicato, quando tutto tra loro era sempre stato passionale e conflittuale.

Era trascorso appena qualche minuto, che Draco lo scacciò per la seconda volta. «Non è necessario che mi tratti con tanto riguardo» sbottò. E di nuovo lo squadrava cupo. «Non sono una verginella tutta rossa che ha bisogno di essere deflorata.»

E in quell’esatto istante Draco stava arrossando ed era tecnicamente vergine, e Harry era assolutamente intenzionato a “deflorarlo”, ma lo conosceva abbastanza da comprendere che avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere per sé quelle considerazioni.

Così si limitò a sbuffare rifilandogli l’ennesima gomitata tra le costole: «Sei un idiota che muoio dalla voglia di scopare. Vuoi stare zitto e permettermi di farlo?».

«E tu sei uno stronzo» replicò Draco.

Harry sorrise. «Senti chi parla» rispose pizzicando il sedere di Draco.

Draco lo afferrò per il polso e tentò di scacciare via la mano. Harry ribatté mordendogli il labbro inferiore, e tutto tornò nella _giusta_ prospettiva. Un po’ litigavano, un po’ pomiciavano, e appariva sia una novità che qualcosa di dolorosamente familiare, tanto che ben presto Harry si ritrovò di nuovo duro. Si staccò da Draco, che giaceva arrossato e ansimante, disteso sulle sue lenzuola.

Per un istante fu quasi incredulo di ciò che stava per fare, e soprattutto che Draco avesse acconsentito a farglielo fare.

Afferrò la bottiglietta di lubrificante che aveva lasciato sul comodino, la usò per ungersi le dita e poi riprese la posizione di un paio di ore prima – a pancia in giù tra le gambe di Draco –, così da poterlo preparare. Inserì l’indice, intanto che mordicchiava l’inguine di Draco. Quest’ultimo era ancora allentato dal sesso precedente e il primo dito scivolò all’interno senza incontrare troppa resistenza. Harry aggiunse anche il medio, e accarezzò delicatamente, finché i fianchi di Draco non cominciarono ad arcuarsi a ogni spinta. Harry sfilò le dita per il tempo sufficiente a ungerle ancora e prendere in bocca l’uccello di Draco, quindi spinse dentro tre dita.

I fianchi di Draco si arrestarono, e lui emise un lieve gemito di disagio, perciò Harry tenne le dita immobili, in attesa che Draco si abituasse, e fece del suo meglio per distrarlo da quella dolorosa intrusione succhiandolo lentamente, tanto che ben presto Draco riprese a contorcersi. Harry mosse piano le dita dentro Draco, e i muscoli del culo dell’altro si serrarono istintivamente strizzandole fastidiosamente insieme, e tutto ciò a cui Harry riusciva a pensare era che di lì a poco sarebbe stato in quel corpo. Premette finché Draco non si rilassò rilasciando le dita, che a quel punto Harry poté sfilare. Si sistemò meglio sul materasso.

Colpì il sedere di Draco di lato. «Sollevati» disse.

Draco si inarcò ubbidiente, e Harry gli mise un cuscino sotto la schiena, prima di afferrare di nuovo la bottiglietta di lubrificante e versarne una dose generosa sulla mano. Si accarezzò l’uccello cospargendolo di lubrificante, poi si posizionò con attenzione di fronte all’apertura di Draco.

«Pronto?» chiese

Harry si aspettava una risposta secca, persino tagliente, Draco invece lo osservò con occhi scuriti e colmi di fiducia, la bocca serrata in una linea sottile, e annuì. Harry lo baciò, e percepì quelle labbra tese ammorbidirsi e aprirsi sotto le proprie, mentre inclinava le anche in avanti e premeva adagio verso l’interno, facendosi strada un poco per volta finché non fu completamente dentro.

Interruppe il bacio e premette il viso contro il collo di Draco, rimanendo perfettamente immobile, sia per dare al corpo di Draco il tempo di abituarsi a lui, sia perché era certo che se si fosse mosso sarebbe venuto all’istante. Anche così era talmente intimo, con il corpo di Draco caldo e stretto intorno al suo uccello, e i muscoli dell’altro che si contraevano debolmente, intanto che oscillava leggermente sotto di lui.

«Tutto a posto?» chiese Harry, quando Draco sospirò e lo abbracciò.

Draco annuì a scatti. «Sì. È solo… strano.»

«Strano in senso buono o cattivo?» Le braccia di Harry iniziarono a tremare per lo sforzo di rimanere immobile al di sopra di Draco. Aveva una voglia folle di spingere dentro Draco, e poi spingere ancora e ancora, più forte che poteva.

«In senso buono. Decisamente buono» disse Draco con una risatina soffocata. «Sto bene, Potter. Puoi muoverti adesso.»

Harry lo baciò velocemente, quindi scivolò fuori attento a non provocargli dolore. Draco gemette e lo strinse di più. Incoraggiato, Harry spinse un po’ forte, poi di nuovo, e i fianchi di Draco si inarcarono andando incontro ai suoi.

«Meraviglioso. Sei meraviglioso» mormorò Harry, già perso.

Draco gli rispose con un lungo e basso gemito. Harry spinse più duro e girò la testa in modo tale da riuscire a baciare Draco su una tempia, e il suo naso urtò goffamente contro la testa dell’altro. Draco gemette il suo nome, e Harry lo baciò di nuovo. Anche Draco voltò la testa e incollò la bocca al collo di Harry, succhiando forte, e Harry non si preoccupò minimamente dei lividi che sarebbero rimasti, poiché si sentiva così fottutamente bene, con l’orgasmo che cresceva, lento ma inesorabile. Insinuò una mano fra loro e afferrò l’uccello di Draco. Col palmo ancora unto di lubrificante prese a masturbarlo bruscamente.

«Oh, Merlino, Potter, sì» soffiò Draco.

Graffiò la schiena di Harry, e Harry gemette. «Draco, per favore. Oh, Dio, Draco, ti prego.» Non avrebbe resistito a lungo e voleva che Draco venisse prima. Accelerò il ritmo, e per lui divenne impossibile fermarsi e non sbatterlo in Draco duro e veloce. Un angolo remoto della sua mente desiderò rallentare, farlo durare più a lungo, ma era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva scopato con qualcuno, benché fosse convinto che nulla avrebbe potuto prepararlo a tanto piacere. Era certo che a fare la differenza fosse avere _Draco Malfoy_ sotto di lui, l’alito caldo di Draco che gli ansimava sul collo, il culo caldo e stretto di Draco intorno al suo uccello, e per un istante Harry non poté impedirsi di rimpiangere tutti gli anni sprecati a litigare invece che scopare, perché _quello_ sembrava riuscirgli davvero bene.

E poi Draco urlò e arcuò la schiena, intrappolando la mano di Harry tra i loro stomaci. Harry strinse le dita e oh, grazie a Dio, l’uccello di Draco prese a pulsare nella sua mano, e la sua apertura si serrò in maniera spasmodica avvolgendo l’uccello di Harry, che venne altrettanto duro, con il corpo così teso e i fianchi talmente contratti in avanti da impedirgli persino di gemere.

Ebbe perlomeno la presenza di spirito di uscire da Draco, e accasciarsi al suo fianco, prima di crollargli addosso. Si sentiva completamente sciolto e caldo, e non ricordava di essere mai stato meglio in vita sua, a letto con Draco e in attesa che il suo cuore tornasse a battere a un ritmo regolare.

Accanto a lui, Draco giaceva sulla schiena, con l’avambraccio sfregiato a coprire gli occhi. «Non riesco a credere di aver appena fatto sesso con Harry Potter» disse con un’altra risatina soffocata.

Harry sorrise e si rigirò su un fianco, percorrendo con le dita le costole di Draco, in modo tale da indurre il tatuaggio del drago ad allungarsi e sbattere la coda. «E io non riesco a credere che tu me lo abbia permesso.»

«È stato…» Draco pareva non aver ancora ripreso completamente fiato. «Non trovo le parole per descrivere quello che è stato.»

Harry ridacchiò, e premette un bacio sulla spalla di Draco. «E non farà che migliorare.»

«Non riesco nemmeno a immaginarlo. Credo che morirò, se migliorerà sul serio.» Si zittì e sollevò il braccio per sbirciare Harry. «Dici davvero?»

«Oh, sì. Era solo la prima volta.» Una fitta di nervosismo colse Harry, nell’udire le sue stesse parole. _La nostra prima volta_. Aveva appena scopato Draco Malfoy e già sperava di poterlo fare altre mille volte. «Vedrai quando arriveremo a conoscerci alla perfezione. Quando avrò imparato a memoria ogni angolo del tuo corpo, e saprò cosa ti piace e cosa no. Cosa ti eccita» mordicchiò la spalla di Draco, e Draco rabbrividì. «Cosa ti fa urlare.»

«E conoscevi David così bene?» chiese Draco con tono rigido, poi sospirò. «Scusa. Non dovrei… Non ho ragione di essere geloso. È solo che non sono bravo a condividere, tutto qui.»

«Sul serio? Non l’avrei mai detto di te» ribatté Harry secco.

«Sta’ zitto.» Draco si rimise il braccio sugli occhi.

Una parte di Harry avrebbe preferito lasciar cadere l’argomento. Una parte piuttosto consistente, a essere onesti. Se però non avesse risposto, la questione sarebbe rimasta lì in sospeso, come un piccolo grumo di insicurezza che prima o poi si sarebbe irritato divenendo purulento. E Harry comprese, lo fece veramente, poiché era talmente inebriante guardare Draco e sapere di essere l’unica persona al mondo cui era consentito vederlo in quello stato. Se qualcun altro lo avesse conosciuto prima in quel modo, e se quel qualcuno fosse appena uscito dalla sua vita, be’, Harry era certo che anche lui si sarebbe sentito altrettanto insicuro.

L’unica maniera per risolvere la questione era dunque la sincerità.

«Sì.»

«Che cosa?»

«Sì» ripeté Harry. «Lo conoscevo bene. Siamo stati insieme per anni, tra alti e bassi. Ovvio che lo conoscessi bene.»

«Oh.» disse Draco piano, come se non avesse davvero voluto una risposta alla sua domanda, o come se non sapesse che farsene della spiegazione che aveva appena ricevuto.

Harry si sollevò su un gomito e allungò una mano per spostare il braccio che Draco continuava a tenere sul viso. «Ricordi il mio libro? Quello di cui ti ho parlato?»

Draco lo guardò accigliato. «Quello che mi hai prestato?»

«Sì. L’ho letto centinaia di volte. Probabilmente lo conosco meglio del mio riflesso allo specchio. Conosco ogni personaggio, ogni azione, le battute di ogni dialogo. Le pagine spiegazzate, i rilievi sul dorso, e ogni piega della copertina.» Harry rotolò su Draco con un movimento rapido, inchiodandolo al letto, e avvicinando talmente tanto il suo volto a quello dell’altro che i loro nasi si sfiorarono. «Ed è _così_ che voglio conoscere il tuo corpo. È così che voglio arrivare a conoscere te.»

Draco deglutì, con gli occhi che a quella breve distanza apparivano grandi e scuri, e Harry poté avvertirne le parole contro le labbra, quando disse: «È qualcosa che suppongo richiederà molto tempo».

«Immagino di sì» rispose Harry. «Anni, probabilmente.»

«Forse addirittura decenni» aggiunse Draco a bassa voce.

Harry esitò, poiché non si era reso conto che ormai non stavano più discutendo di sesso. «Forse» disse, con tono che riuscì a mantenere sufficientemente fermo, sebbene il sangue gli stesse martellando nelle vene. «Potrebbe anche volerci il resto della mia vita.»

Draco lo baciò duro.


	12. Chapter 12

Erano trascorse tre settimane, da che lo avevano fatto. Tre settimane meravigliose, a parere di Harry. Si erano abituati molto rapidamente, comportandosi come se nulla fosse durante l’orario di lavoro, per poi tornare all’appartamento di Harry, scopare come conigli, e passare insieme la notte. Al mattino, Draco rincasava per una doccia e un cambio d’abiti, prima di incontrare di nuovo Harry in ufficio. Si separavano soltanto di domenica quando, dopo una lunga e pigra mattinata di sesso, Draco si recava a pranzo dai suoi genitori e Harry raggiungeva la Tana. La domenica sera, Harry si dedicava alle faccende che aveva trascurato durante la settimana, e il lunedì mattina moriva già dalla voglia di rivedere Draco.

Harry abbandonò per un attimo le scartoffie e scrutò Draco, che stava sfogliando i suoi documenti con un vago cipiglio. Aveva gli occhiali calati leggermente sul naso e, intanto che Harry lo osservava, li rimise a posto spingendoli con un dito affusolato.

E l’unica cosa a cui Harry riuscì a pensare fu che quella mattina aveva preso Draco mentre se ne stava carponi. Non appena aveva finito ed era uscito da lui, non era stato in grado di trattenersi e aveva fatto scorrere un dito di nuovo dentro Draco, che era dilatato e appiccicoso di lubrificante e sperma di Harry, e benché Harry fosse venuto solo pochi istanti prima, si era sentito ugualmente eccitato, all’idea di come sarebbe stato la volta successiva.

Non aveva mai bramato nessuno così tanto, neppure da adolescente preda degli ormoni. Non aveva mai sperimentato quel bisogno costante e divorante, ed essere costretti a fissare Draco per tutto il giorno non lo aiutava di certo a nascondere ciò che provava. Come in quel momento, con Draco seduto alla sua scrivania e concentrato sul lavoro che stava svolgendo, e che appariva bello, composto e irraggiungibile, mentre Harry non desiderava altro che strappargli di dosso il completo elegante, sbatterlo sul ripiano della scrivania e farlo impazzire.

Una gran bella fantasia, che però Draco non avrebbe mai assecondato.

Eppure, chi non risica non rosica e tutta quella roba lì.

«Uhm, Draco?»

«Hmm?» Draco sollevò lo sguardo, che assottigliò un istante dopo, non appena ebbe colto l’espressione sul viso di Harry. «No, Potter.» E tornò alle sue scartoffie.

«Ma se non ho aperto bocca!» protestò Harry.

Draco non si preoccupò neppure di voltarsi verso di lui, intanto che rovistava all’interno di un’altra cartella. «So cosa significa quello sguardo, e non succederà. Siamo a lavoro.»

«È quasi ora di pranzo» sottolineò Harry speranzoso. «Potremmo…»

Draco chiuse la cartella e la lasciò cadere in cima alla pila che cresceva alla sua sinistra. «Sono trascorse solamente tre ore da questa mattina. Davvero non sei capace di trattenerti per più di tre ore?» Si tolse gli occhiali e li posò sopra l’ultima cartella.

«Be’…»

Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò. «Vado a controllare se ci sono stati assegnati nuovi casi e a prendere gli altri registri dei clienti relativi al caso Verve. E tu…» Puntò un dito affusolato in direzione di Harry, lo stesso che aveva utilizzato per rimettere a posto gli occhiali. «Dovresti andare a fare due passi, se proprio non riesci a tenere a freno certi impulsi.»

Harry sospirò, mentre Draco si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. Era sicuro che non l’avrebbe spuntata, ma era comunque valsa la pena provare. Pensò di dar retta al consiglio di Draco e uscire per una breve passeggiata, poi però vide il cumulo di documenti che lo attendeva sulla scrivania e tentò di concentrarsi sul lavoro.

 

****

 

Harry sospirò di nuovo e Draco per poco non lo affatturò. Non aveva combinato nulla di buono per tutto il giorno e ormai aveva esaurito la pazienza. Che sospirasse di continuo non era inconsueto, ma di norma Harry cominciava circa un’ora prima che uscissero per recarsi a casa insieme, fissandolo con occhi carichi di desiderio, tanto che per Draco era fin troppo semplice ipotizzare cosa stesse immaginando. Quel giorno invece aveva iniziato in tarda mattinata e non aveva ancora smesso, perciò la concentrazione di Draco era andata scemando costantemente col trascorrere delle ore, così come la sua determinazione a resistere.

Dannazione, se non avesse fatto qualcosa a riguardo, allora nessuno dei due avrebbe portato a termine il lavoro assegnato.

«Porca puttana, Potter» sputò, quando Harry sospirò per l’ennesima volta. «D’accordo, va bene? D’accordo!» Si alzò e passò dall’altro lato della scrivania. «Non riesco a credere di essere in procinto di cedere. Vieni qui.»

Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro. Harry superò la sua scrivania con un balzo e gli piombò addosso. Premette la bocca su quella di Draco e lo spinse contro la parete. La nuca di Draco mancò per un pelo uno dei ganci appendiabiti, ed egli rabbrividì, nell’avvertire Harry che infilava una mano sotto la sua camicia e allo stesso tempo gli sganciava i bottoni del gilet. Operazione che abbandonò rapidamente per dedicarsi alla fibbia della cintura di Draco. L’aprì e crollò in ginocchio.

«Che stai…?» farfugliò Draco, ancora scosso dall’intensità del baciò precedente.

«Sto per succhiarti l’uccello» disse Harry e slacciò i bottoni della patta di Draco.

«Ma e tu? Pensavo che…»

«Intanto questo» disse guardando Draco con un sorriso malizioso. «Farti venire per me è un preliminare.»

«Bene» rispose Draco debolmente. «Suppongo non sia il caso di lamentarsi.»

E poi Harry lo prese in bocca e il cervello di Draco smise di funzionare. Allungò la mano sinistra alla ricerca del gancio appendiabiti accanto alla sua testa e si aggrappò a esso, mentre la mano destra afferrava i capelli di Harry, nel tentativo di attirarlo _maggiormente_ a sé. Harry fece del suo meglio e Draco durò a malapena un paio di minuti. Invece che inghiottirlo fino in fondo, Harry tenne le labbra avvolte intorno alla punta dell’uccello di Draco quando venne, e non deglutì. Al contrario si alzò e sputò parte dello sperma sulle mani di Draco, che usò per lubrificarsi l’uccello.

«Voglio venire mentre ti bacio» disse, intanto che Draco continuava a cospargerlo del suo stesso seme masturbandolo con colpi lunghi e decisi, e davvero non aveva idea del perché quei gesti apparissero tanto eccitanti.

«Certo che sei uno strano, Potter» mormorò Draco, mentre catturava la bocca di Harry con la sua.

Assaggiò il suo sperma sulla lingua di Harry, intanto che si baciavano. Bacio che divenne via via più profondo e appassionato, al ritmo dei colpi dati all’uccello di Harry che acceleravano. Harry spalancò la bocca in quella di Draco, e Draco lo sentì rabbrividire contro di lui e schizzargli fra le dita. Harry interruppe il bacio e strofinò il viso contro il collo di Draco.

«Sei bellissimo» disse, con voce calda e assonnata. «Ci dai una ripulita?»

Draco lanciò alcuni incantesimi di pulizia quindi si sistemarono i vestiti, mentre l’orologio alla parete scoccava le tre del pomeriggio.

Harry sorrise. «Ti va un po’ di tè?» chiese avviandosi verso la porta.

«Con latte e senza zucchero» rispose Draco.

Harry si fermò, con una mano poggiata allo stipite della porta e un sorriso affettuoso a incurvargli gli angoli della bocca. «So come prendi il tè, Draco» disse, con tono di dolce rimprovero, e scomparve lungo il corridoio.

Draco sospirò, tentando di scrollarsi di dosso il torpore che era seguito all’orgasmo. Sistemò ancora l’abito, prima di riprendere posto alla sua scrivania. Poi incantò l’immagine che teneva incorniciata trasformandola in uno specchio e provò a riavviarsi i capelli.

Era ancora intento a rimettersi in ordine quando Harry tornò con due tazze di tè.

«I tuoi capelli sono a posto» disse, posando le due tazze sul bordo della scrivania di Draco.

«Tu non capisci» rispose Draco. «Nessuno è in grado di stabilire se i tuoi capelli sono un casino di natura o appaiono tali perché hai appena fatto sesso.» Ma smise comunque di lisciare i propri capelli e passò velocemente una mano su quelli di Harry, ammirandone lo spessore e la lucentezza, intanto che vi insinuava le dita nel mezzo.

Harry rise e allontanò la testa da Draco. «Uno a zero per i miei terribili capelli, allora.»

Draco sorrise a sua volta, prese la sua tazza di tè e bevve un sorso. Fece una smorfia. «Non è abbastanza caldo.»

«L’ho preparato caldo quanto il mio» disse Harry, roteando gli occhi al cielo, e mandando giù un po’ del suo tè, quasi a voler dimostrare qualcosa.

«E infatti anche il tuo non è mai abbastanza caldo» ribatté Draco. Prese un altro sorso, e rifletté sull’opportunità di lanciare un incantesimo riscaldante sulla bevanda. Ma il tè riscaldato in quel modo risultava sempre un “po’” amaro, e Draco non avrebbe saputo stabilire quale fra le due alternative, tiepido oppure amaro, fosse la peggiore. «Mi aspetto di meglio la prossima volta.»

Harry roteò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo. «Come desidera Vostra Maestà.»

Tornò alla sua scrivania e aprì la prima cartella che gli capitò sottomano, evitando di rivolgere lo sguardo verso Draco, che sorrise fra sé, e ricominciò anch’egli a occuparsi delle solite scartoffie.

 

****

 

Harry sbrigò più lavoro dopo quella tazza di tè di quanto non avesse fatto durante il resto della giornata. Aveva terminato con il registro clienti i cui nomi cominciavano con la L e iniziato con la M, mentre Draco procedeva con quelli schedati sotto la K. Harry proseguì con la M analizzando i dati relativi a tale Quentin Maldonado. Fino a quel momento, aveva sottolineato solamente due ingredienti rilevanti. Passò quindi all’altra pila ma, non appena afferrò il fascicolo successivo, gemette interiormente nell’avvertirne il peso. Avrebbe impiegato un bel po’, per analizzarne il contenuto. Lo aprì e guardò il nome.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry si immobilizzò, fissando la cartella che aveva tra le mani, prima di arrischiarsi a gettare una rapida occhiata al resto della stanza. Draco spuntò qualcosa nel foglio che aveva davanti e prese la sua tazza di tè. Harry smise di osservarlo riportando la sua attenzione sulla cartella. Cominciò a sfogliarla e notò immediatamente molti degli ingredienti che comparivano nella lista di riferimento. Anzi, pareva proprio che Draco avesse acquistato ogni ingrediente indicato in quella dannata lista. Harry chiuse lentamente la cartella e con discrezione lanciò su di essa un incantesimo di duplicazione. Ancora più lentamente, estrasse dalla sua borsa la cartella arancione etichettata Top Secret e vi fece scivolare dentro la seconda cartella su Draco. Ecco fatto. Avrebbe lasciato che fosse Kingsley a occuparsene. Aveva tormentato Harry affinché ottenesse informazioni più dettagliate su Draco e sessantatré pagine di ingredienti non potevano che soddisfarlo.

Harry sospirò lievemente a quel pensiero. Kingsley era ancora convinto che Draco fosse colpevole e, fino ad allora, lui non era stato capace di dimostrarne l’innocenza. Neppure Ron aveva scovato nulla, nel corso della sua indagine. E nulla di nuovo era accaduto durante le ultime, lunghe tre settimane. Di fatto erano a un punto morto, con Harry privo di piste da seguire. Sembravano non esserci alternative, se non attendere che capitasse qualcosa, mantenendo Kingsley informato soltanto dello stretto necessario affinché non lo rimuovesse dal caso, che poi era esattamente ciò che Harry stava facendo.

Harry prese la cartella successiva, che gli parve meravigliosamente leggera. Cassia Malloy aveva ordinato appena due pagine di ingredienti degni di nota. La mise in cima alla pila appena terminata, e recuperò quella di Draco.

«Sul serio?» chiese. «Avevi sul serio bisogno di ordinare sessantatré merdosissime pagine di ingredienti da Unalloyed? Hai idea di quanto mi ci vorrà per esaminarle tutte?» Agitò la cartella in direzione di Draco.

Draco sbuffò e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. «Sì, Potter» disse seccamente. «Ho ordinato sessantatré pagine di ingredienti inutili solo per farti incazzare. Mi _stupisce_ che tu abbia smascherato il mio diabolico piano.»

Nonostante il tono sarcastico utilizzato da Draco, Harry avvertì qualcosa di caldo gonfiarsi al centro del petto. Gli piaceva come Draco in quei giorni pronunciava il suo cognome. Suonava così diverso dai tempi di Hogwarts, quando era solito sputarlo fuori come se avesse un cattivo sapore. Adesso lo usava solamente se era divertito o esasperato da Harry o, più probabilmente, entrambe le cose, e lo diceva con un calore e un affetto di cui Harry non si sentiva mai sazio.

«Ne saresti capace, non ne dubito. Una volta che uno è Serpeverde…»

«Sei ridicolo» esclamò Draco. «E ti ho raccontato, che mi diletto in Pozioni.» Si strinse nelle spalle. «È un valido passatempo.» Fece una pausa e guardò Harry oltre gli occhiali, in quella maniera che Harry adorava. «Non serve che esamini la mia cartella. Non sto producendo la Verve.»

Harry stava per ribattere quando Ron irruppe nella stanza.

«Ehi, Harry.»

«Bussare, Weasley, quel concetto che ti è del tutto estraneo» sbottò Draco.

«Sta’ zitto, Malfoy» rispose Ron senza neppure guardarlo.

Harry ghignò e si allungò oltre l’amico, scorgendo Draco che fissava torvo la nuca di Ron. «Non biasimarlo, Draco, è cresciuto in una stalla.»

«Le stalle di solito hanno una porta» mormorò Draco, per poi riprendere con le sue scartoffie.

Ron ridacchiò quindi si rivolse a Harry con un sorrisetto. «Stasera Hermione lavora fino a tardi, così ho pensato che magari potresti venire a cena da me.»

Harry guardò l’orologio, e si sorprese che fossero già passate le cinque. Esitò. Era trascorso un po’, dall’ultima volta in cui si era concesso una serata da solo con Ron, ma era altrettanto impaziente di trascinare Draco a casa e stare con lui.

«Scusa, Ron. Ho già un impegno.»

«Uno non molto interessante» intervenne Draco, poggiando la sua piuma e voltandosi verso Ron. «Ho deciso di lavorare fino a tardi stasera, con l’analisi dei registri dei clienti, e Harry, in un impeto di generosità, ha accettato di rimanere e aiutarmi. Ma sono perfettamente in grado di proseguire da solo.» Agitò una mano. «Sentiti libero di portarlo via con te.»

«Perfetto. Grazie, Malfoy» esclamò Ron.

«Ma…» cominciò Harry.

«Forza, va’» gli disse Draco. «Me la caverò.» Inarcò le sopracciglia in modo significativo. «Me ne starò semplicemente qui.»

Ciò che intendeva era fin troppo chiaro: torna appena avrai finito, ti aspetterò.

 

****

 

Il venerdì successivo, quando alle tre del pomeriggio Harry disse che sarebbe andato a preparare una tazza di tè per entrambi, Draco si alzò stiracchiandosi e si offrì di accompagnarlo. In questo modo avrebbe potuto sgranchirsi sul serio le gambe, e poi comunque il tè che preparava Harry non era mai abbastanza caldo per lui.

Raggiunsero insieme la sala pausa, chiacchierando pigramente della partita che si sarebbe svolta fra le Arpie di Holyhead e gli Appleby Arrows. Conversazione alla quale Draco prestò solo vagamente attenzione, troppo intento a riflettere su quante cartelle schedate sotto la N avrebbe ancora dovuto analizzare, prima che sopraggiungesse la serata pub, nonché distratto dai jeans indossati da Harry – jeans che facevano cose meravigliose al culo dell’altro –, il quale aveva scordato di infilare di nuovo la veste da Auror, quando aveva lasciato l’ufficio. Assorto in tali pensieri finì con l’andare a sbattere contro qualcuno, svoltando l’angolo accanto alla sala pausa, e fece un balzo indietro. «Scusa» disse per poi realizzare chi aveva davanti.

Smith sogghignò. «Guarda dove metti i piedi.»

«Lascia perdere» esclamò Weasley alle spalle di Smith.

Draco non era sicuro se Weasley si fosse rivolto a lui o all’altro, ma comunque annuì e li superò, dirigendosi verso il bollitore con Harry che lo seguiva.

«Fottuto Mangiamorte» ringhiò Smith. «È vergognoso, che ti venga permesso di stare qui.»

Draco si immobilizzò, e Harry lo afferrò per un gomito, stringendo attraverso il pesante tessuto della veste da Auror in un tacito monito.

«Hai avuto una giornata di merda, d’accordo, però non è un valido motivo per prendersela con Malfoy» disse Weasley. «È un Auror, come noi. E il suo posto qui se l’è guadagnato.»

«Il suo posto qui» ripeté Smith con tono beffardo. «E ne è estremamente compiaciuto. Non è vero, Malfoy? Compiaciuto per esserti intrufolato qui dentro, come una serpe in un pollaio. Ho ragione?»

Draco liberò il braccio dalla presa di Harry, e avvertì la rabbia montare. La represse e si voltò lentamente verso Smith. Non ne vale la pena, si disse. Non ne vale la pena. Intorno a loro, i pochi Auror presenti nella sala non emisero un fiato.

«È vergognoso che nessuno abbia il coraggio di sbarazzarsi di te» proseguì Smith, con le labbra che si incurvavano in un’espressione carica di disprezzo.

Draco inarcò le sopracciglia. «E tu invece intendi farlo?»

Un sorriso crudele arricciò la bocca di Smith. «No. Ma dammi anche solo mezzo pretesto, Malfoy, e sarò ben lieto di approfittarne. Sei peggio di un’erbaccia in un cespuglio di rose.»

Draco perse definitivamente il già labile controllo. «Bene, allora» disse, scattando volutamente in avanti. «Accetto.»

Smith vacillò. «Tu cosa?»

«Accettò la tua sfida» replicò Draco, iniziando a sganciare con rapidità i bottoni della veste. «Il tuo scopo era sfidarmi, no?»

Smith deglutì. «Sfidarti?» Di colpo sembrava infinitamente meno arrogante, e Draco percepì una calda ondata di soddisfazione. «Non ti stavo sfidando.»

«Oh, l’hai fatto eccome.» Terminò con i bottoni e sfilò la pesante veste, che lanciò in direzione di Harry senza neppure guardare, ma non la udì posarsi sul pavimento. «In base al capitolo due, paragrafo quattro, comma dodici del Codice dei Duelli, una minaccia fisica rivolta a un mago può essere interpretata come una sfida alla quale è possibile rispondere immediatamente. Ed era a questo che ti riferivi, giusto? Quando di fatto hai affermato che ti sarebbe bastato il più piccolo pretesto per sbarazzarti di me. A mio parere è un’evidente minaccia fisica.» Draco allungò una mano verso gli altri e si arrischiò a domandare: «Voi che ne pensate?».

Un Auror più anziano con una lunga barba brizzolata annuì lentamente. Thompson, pensò Draco rammentando il suo nome. «Sì, è parso anche a me.»

Draco annuì, felice di aver trovato un alleato, quindi tornò a girarsi verso Smith. «Visto? È una sfida» puntualizzò compiaciuto. «Che io accetto.»

«Tu sei pazzo» esclamò Smith. «Sai perfettamente che non è quello che intendevo, e non c’è proprio nulla che tu possa fare a riguardo.»

«In realtà, c’è eccome» sbottò Draco. «Capitolo due, paragrafo quattro, comma quattordici. Se il mago che ha lanciato la sfida si ritira dopo che la parte lesa ha accettato, questi potrà essere considerato come perdente, mentre la parte lesa verrà indicata come…»

«Citi il Codice dei Duelli come se significasse qualcosa. Non è legge.»

Draco non trattenne un sorrisetto maligno. «Oh, ma lo è. Nel caso Petalsby contro Coffington, discusso dal Wizengamot nel 1726, venne deciso all’unanimità l’inserimento del Codice dei Duelli all’interno della Legge Magica. È tutto assolutamente legale, te lo assicuro.» Lucius aveva obbligato Draco a imparare a memoria il Codice dei Duelli molto prima che questi andasse a Hogwarts. Aveva a che fare con l’essere preparati a difendere l’onore dei Malfoy o qualche altra stronzata del genere. Draco non riteneva che i Malfoy avessero più alcun onore da difendere, ma era ancora capace di citare quelle regole, paragrafo per paragrafo, comma per comma. E non ne era mai stato contento, fino a quel momento.

«È arcaico» ribatté Smith. «Nessuno prende più in considerazione quelle leggi da oltre un secolo.»

«Ma sono ancora legge» intervenne Thompson e la donna accanto a lui annuì. Draco fu lieto di realizzare che, a quanto pareva, esisteva un Auror che gli altri detestavano persino più di lui. «Ha ragione, Smith. L’hai sfidato, e lui ha accettato. Se perdi, dovrai scusarti pubblicamente e pagare un risarcimento. Potrebbe addirittura attaccarti impunemente, a seconda di quanto si è sentito offeso e minacciato.»

«Mi sento molto offeso» disse Draco, sempre sorridendo. «Ha ferito _profondamente_ i miei sentimenti.»

Smith spalancò e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte. «Ma gli serve un padrino» disse con tono disperato. «Dovrà trovare qualcuno disposto a fargli da secondo.»

«Lo farò io» disse Harry con voce calma, e Draco pensò di non averlo mai adorato tanto come in quell’istante.

«Immagino mi tocchi essere il tuo, allora» sospirò Weasley accanto a Smith. «Liberatene subito. Se fossi in te, mi arrenderei dopo il primo colpo.»

Smith lo fissò incredulo. «Arrendermi?»

Weasley lo guardò dritto in faccia. «Lo hai mai visto duellare con la bacchetta?» chiese. «Be’, io sì. Eravamo insieme, durante il periodo d’addestramento, e ti garantisco che non è un’esperienza piacevole.»

«In veste di sfidato, tocca a me scegliere ora e luogo del duello. E desidero che si svolga qui e adesso» disse Draco.

«Adesso?» ripeté Smith, sgranando gli occhi. «Qui?»

Draco si strinse nelle spalle. «Perché no? C’è un mucchio di spazio, abbiamo i nostri padrini e sono presenti dei testimoni.» Guardò l’orologio. «E ho ancora dieci minuti, prima del termine della mia pausa.» Sorrise di nuovo, gustandosi il modo in cui Smith tentava di sottrarsi. «Un tempo che ritengo più che sufficiente, dunque.»

Non attese risposta e con un colpo di bacchetta spostò tavoli e sedie di lato, aprendo un ampio corridoio al centro della stanza, quindi prese posizione in fondo a esso, rimboccandosi la manica destra, mentre camminava. Gesto che non sfuggì a Smith, poiché Draco aveva invece lasciato calata la manica sinistra.

«Hai per caso qualcosa da nascondere lì, Malfoy?» lo schernì, intanto che si sistemava di fronte a Draco.

«Che c’è? Non hai mai visto un Marchio prima, Smith?» lo schernì Draco di rimando e, com’era prevedibile, Smith arrossì. Tutti sapevano che era sfuggito alla guerra, portando il suo culo al sicuro all’estero finché gli scontri non si erano conclusi.

Harry e Weasley si piazzarono a lato dei contendenti, Harry a destra e Weasley a sinistra. Annuirono l’uno all’altro, poi si spostarono in maniera tale che Weasley fosse più vicino a Draco e Harry a Smith. Compito del padrino era infatti accertarsi che il proprio duellante fosse in grado di combattere, ma soprattutto che il suo avversario non barasse nel corso del duello.

«Inchinatevi» disse Weasley.

Smith inclinò a malapena la testa, mentre Draco fece un profondo inchino, con il braccio sinistro piegato dietro la schiena, e quello destro teso lungo il fianco. Quando si raddrizzò, Harry gli stava sorridendo.

«Signori, in posizione» disse, e Weasley proseguì cominciando il conto alla rovescia:

«Tre, due, uno!».

«Expelliarmus!» esordì Smith.

Draco bloccò facilmente. «Serpensortia!»

Un getto di luce bianca scaturì dalla sua bacchetta condensandosi in un enorme serpente nero che si avventò su Smith.

«Vipera Evanesca!» ribatté Smith con un ghigno. «Figurarsi se non ricorreva a un serpente.»

«Utilizzo quell’incantesimo da quando avevo dodici anni» disse Draco, tornando in posizione d’attacco. «Che posso farci, se sono un tipo abitudinario.» Rivolse una rapida occhiata ammiccante a Harry, il cui sguardo si accese all’istante.

Smith sogghignò e lanciò una Fattura Gambemolli. Il pubblico osservò con attenzione Draco che bloccava e schivava e rilanciava. Si trattenne dal rispondere con qualcosa di realmente brutto. Smith – e a Draco quasi dispiaceva – non era certo un avversario impegnativo. Harry al contrario già a dodici anni era stato un valido sfidante, e davvero Draco non aveva idea di come Smith fosse riuscito a superare il periodo di addestramento, con quella tecnica talmente didascalica e prevedibile. Draco avrebbe potuto porre fine al duello in qualsiasi momento, ma Smith che tentava di combattere in maniera sempre più frenetica lo divertiva. Quando però lanciò in direzione della sua testa un Confringo, Draco stabilì che quel duello era durato fin troppo.

«Wingardium Leviosa!» esclamò, puntando la bacchetta verso le scarpe di Smith, ma non eseguendo effettivamente l’incantesimo, e gettando un secondo dopo una Fattura Gambemolli. E mentre Smith rispondeva, Draco recuperò il Wingardium.

I talloni di Smith scivolarono all’indietro e lui cadde pesantemente sulla schiena. Draco ne approfittò per colpirlo con una Pastoia. La sala esplose in un applauso, Draco però non aveva ancora finito. Percorse il corridoio, superando sia Weasley sia Harry, e si accucciò accanto a Smith.

«Lo sei sul serio, terribilmente stupido, dico bene?» mormorò a bassa voce. «Mi consideri pericoloso eppure fai di tutto per provocarmi. Ebbene, avevi ragione. Sono pericoloso. Ero un Mangiamorte, in fondo. E a quell’epoca ho imparato una o due cosette interessanti. Ma, per tua fortuna, da allora ho imparato anche a esercitare l’arte della moderazione.» Si accostò maggiormente a Smith, e continuò: «Purtroppo ho comunque dei limiti. Perciò non riprovarci una seconda volta».

Si alzò e lanciò distrattamente un Finite al di sopra delle sue spalle. Weasley gli strinse la mano, e Harry lo guardò con occhi di fuoco, intanto che gli porgeva la veste. Draco annuì e controllò l’orologio. Cinque minuti. Giusto il tempo per una tazza di tè.

 

****

 

Non appena rientrarono in ufficio, Harry chiuse la porta e afferrò Draco.

«Che razza di coglione» borbottò Draco. Sgusciò fuori dalla veste che appese ordinatamente all’appendiabiti vicino alla porta. Aveva la manica destra ancora arrotolata. «Davvero, non avrebbe dovuto… mmphh!»

Harry lo interruppe baciandolo all’improvviso. Spinse Draco all’indietro finché il retro delle sue ginocchia non urtò contro il divano, e Harry gli si rovesciò addosso in un groviglio di membra.

«Non puoi» ansimò Draco tra i baci. «Non qui. Siamo ancora in servizio.»

«Lo so» disse Harry, sbottonando la camicia di Draco. Voleva vedere il tatuaggio. «E non mi interessa.»

Draco scacciò le sue mani. «Sul serio, non possiamo.»

«Sul serio, non mi interessa.» Harry guardò Draco negli occhi. «Hai idea di quanto tu sia stato sexy?»

«Era un duello non uno spogliarello» ribatté Draco, infastidito.

«Hmm, be’, allora lo spogliarello dovrai farlo per me, così potrò rendermi conto della differenza. Comunque, per quanto mi riguarda anche il duello è stato più che sufficiente.» Finì di slacciare gli ultimi bottoni. «Eri arrabbiato e pericoloso, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era “io me lo scopo”. Cosa che ho fatto, proprio stamattina, e poi quando mi hai sorriso, e mi è tornato in mente il tuo tatuaggio e ogni cosa di te che solo io ho potuto vedere, Dio, ti ho desiderato da morire. E ti desidero altrettanto anche in questo momento.» Parlava in maniera sconclusionata ma non importava, anche perché aveva ripreso a baciare Draco, e Draco stava ricambiando i suoi baci, inarcandosi verso di lui. Il suo corpo rispondeva a Harry, che insinuò le mani sull’addome di Draco, e quindi sul petto e la schiena e il fianco. Il tatuaggio del drago drizzò la coda e scosse le ali. Harry gemette.

«Davvero non dovremmo» ansimò Draco sulla bocca di Harry, ma la sua era solamente una flebile protesta, e un attimo dopo catturò svelto la bocca di Harry in un altro bacio, prima che l’altro avesse anche solo la possibilità di rispondere.

Harry scivolò fra le gambe di Draco, mentre con una mano gli carezzava l’inguine. Lo trovò già quasi duro e premette un palmo sul rigonfiamento che aumentava. Draco gemette nella bocca di Harry e contrasse i fianchi. Harry lo afferrò per un polso e spinse la mano dell’altro sulla sua erezione.

«Lo senti?» disse, strofinandosi contro il palmo di Draco. «Questo è l’effetto che mi fai. E mi è toccato star lì per tutto il tempo e fingere che _non_ stesse accadendo. Lo vedi cosa mi fai?»

«Lubrificante» ansimò Draco. «Nella mia borsa.»

Harry indietreggiò e inarcò le sopracciglia. Draco fece una smorfia, e Harry pensò che non avrebbe dovuto considerare tanto adorabile persino il modo in cui l’altro arricciava il naso.

«Be’, se proprio deve capitare, tanto vale essere attrezzati perché succeda rapidamente. Siamo ancora in servizio, lo sai.»

Harry rise e si districò da lui. Frugò nella borsa di Draco finché non trovò il piccolo flacone, e quando si voltò scoprì che Draco era già disteso sulla schiena senza né pantaloni né mutande. Harry si bloccò, ad ammirare la posa di Draco, le sue lunghe gambe, la pelle chiara, l’uccello duro e proteso contro l’addome, la camicia spalancata, il viso arrossato, gli occhi inscuriti che osservavano Harry, e il tatuaggio, quel cazzo di tatuaggio, a ricoprirgli l’intero fianco. Draco era così reale e bello e imperfetto e allo stesso tempo assolutamente perfetto che a Harry si mozzò il fiato in gola.

«Cosa?» sussurrò Draco. «Mi guardi come se…» Si interruppe e deglutì.

«Come ti guardo?» mormorò Harry, Draco però si limitò a scuotere la testa e allungare una mano. Harry lo raggiunse e si sistemò tra le sue cosce. Stappò il flacone e si lubrificò le dita. «Sarà una cosa veloce» lo avvertì, insinuando la mano fra loro.

«Lo so» rispose Draco con un ghigno, ripetendo le stesse parole usate in precedenza da Harry, quando due dita presero a violarlo. Emise un lieve gemito di piacere si inarcò contro la mano di Harry. «E non mi interessa.»

Harry catturò la sua bocca in un bacio disordinato, mentre infilava e sfilava le dita, allargando Draco rapidamente. Draco voltò la testa di lato, interrompendo il bacio.

«Fermati, fermati» ansimò. «Sono pronto.»

Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si tirò indietro quanto bastava per allinearsi, quindi si abbassò penetrando Draco con un sospiro. Era così caldo e stretto e Harry lo aveva desiderato talmente che adesso rallentare gli era impossibile. Vedere Draco duellare era stato il miglior preliminare che avesse mai sperimentato. «Davvero veloce» disse.

«Non mi importa lo stesso» ribatté Draco, senza fiato. «Continua.» E agitò i fianchi.

E a quel punto Harry non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi neppure se avesse voluto. Spinse in avanti con colpi brevi ma profondi che indussero Draco a contorcersi e gemere sotto di lui, a stringergli forte i fianchi, e conficcargli i talloni nelle natiche.

«Ci sono quasi» ansimò Harry. «Ci sono quasi. Dovresti…»

Non terminò la frase. Draco infilò la mano destra tra di loro, raggiunse il suo uccello e prese a masturbarsi al ritmo delle spinte di Harry. Harry voleva aspettare, voleva che fosse Draco a venire per primo, per avvertire i muscoli del suo culo stringere il suo cazzo, ma era ormai troppo tardi. Le sue spinte divennero irregolare, con l’orgasmo che montava, e la porta si aprì.

Harry non riuscì a fermarsi. Chiuse gli occhi ed emise un gemito strozzato, intanto che l’orgasmo lo travolgeva e, quando li riaprì, Ron era ancora lì. Draco nel frattempo si era zittito sotto di lui, con braccia e gambe serrate attorno a Harry, nel tentativo di nascondere la sua nudità. Il viso di Ron era rosso quasi quanto i suoi capelli. Per un lungo istante nessuno si mosse.

Poi Draco si schiarì la voce e parlò. «C’è questa cosa» disse con sussiego. «Ho sentito che si chiama bussare.»

«Oh, va a farti _fottere_ , Malfoy» sbottò Ron, quindi si immobilizzò e il suo viso divenne ancora più rosso, non appena realizzò ciò che aveva appena detto. Si girò e scappò, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Harry sospirò e uscì da Draco. Afferrò la bacchetta e lanciò su entrambi un incantesimo di pulizia, poi esitò. «Vuoi che continui?»

Draco gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato. «Merlino, no» esclamò, acciuffando i pantaloni. «L’espressione disgustata di Weasley mi ha fatto passare la voglia, grazie tante.»

«Dovevamo chiudere la porta» osservò Harry con un sussulto.

Draco lo guardò serio. «Direi proprio di sì.»

Harry infilò i jeans e si chinò per baciare Draco. Poteva andare all’inseguimento di Ron e ne era sollevato. «Vado a parlargli.»

Draco annuì, intanto che si allacciava la cintura. «Penso anch’io che sia meglio.»

Lasciò Draco intento a rivestirsi e si affrettò lungo il corridoio che conduceva all’ufficio di Ron. All’interno scorse Ron seduto alla sua scrivania e Smith che discuteva ancora del duello.

«Esci, Smith» disse.

Smith spalancò la bocca e lo scrutò torvo. «Questo è il mio ufficio, Potter, non puoi piombare qui e…»

«Esci, Smith» sbottò Ron.

Smith si voltò rapidamente verso Ron, notò l’espressione sul suo volto e uscì. Ron chiuse la porta con un incantesimo, prima di rimettere a posto la bacchetta e incrociare le mani sul ripiano della scrivania. Respirava lentamente, quasi si stesse sforzando di mantenere il controllo.

«Uhm, ascolta, Ron…» cominciò Harry.

«Dannato idiota» disse Ron. «Non riesco ancora a _credere_ che tu abbia fatto qualcosa di tanto stupido.»

«Ehi!» protestò Harry, ma Ron non gli permise di proseguire.

«Lo hai fottuto, Harry. Completamente fottuto. E non…» aggiunse puntando un dito verso Harry «nel modo in cui ho appena visto».

«Non è…» riprese Harry.

«Stai conducendo quella cazzo di indagine su di lui!» esplose Ron. «Sospettano che abbia commesso ben quattro omicidi, Harry, e tu lo hai fottuto _completamente_.»

«So che avrei dovuto aspettare la conclusione dell’indagine, ma non è un problema» disse Harry. «Sono sicuro che sia innocen…»

«Maledizione» esclamò Ron, sbalordito. «Davvero non capisci?»

«Capire cosa?» chiese Harry.

Ron sospirò e si ricompose. «Non riuscirai a tenerlo segreto per sempre. Sì, sei convinto che sia innocente, ma quale valore avrà la tua parola, la tua testimonianza, la tua cazzo di indagine quando scopriranno che hai scopato con lui per tutto il tempo?»

«Non per tutto il tempo» ribatté Harry debolmente. Cominciava ad afferrare il senso delle parole di Ron. «Solo nelle ultime settimane.»

«Non importa. Siete diventati troppo intimi e, non appena si verrà a sapere, la tua indagine diverrà irrilevante. Ti toglieranno il caso e lo assegneranno a qualcun altro. E in quanti pensi siano disposti a concedergli il beneficio del dubbio? Dannazione, se dovesse capitare nelle mani di uno come Smith tenterà di tutto pur di incastrarlo. E tu non potrai fare assolutamente nulla per fermarlo.»

«Oh» disse Harry. «Oh, Dio.»

«Sì. Fai bene ad appellarti a Dio. E se anche ti riuscisse di mantenere il vostro rapporto segreto, pensi sul serio che Malfoy non verrà mai a sapere della tua bella indagine su di lui? O eri certo che ti sarebbe bastato scovare una qualche prova a suo favore per sistemare con discrezione la questione? Che ti avrebbero dato retta e creduto all’istante solamente perché sei il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto?»

In tutta onestà, era più o meno come Harry si era illuso che sarebbero andate le cose. Era convinto che una sola prova inconfutabile a dimostrazione dell’innocenza di Draco fosse sufficiente per…

«No» proseguì Ron. «Se anche dovessi trovare delle prove, ci sarà come minimo un’inchiesta formale, che potrebbe addirittura finire davanti al Wizengamot. E se anche, nella migliore delle ipotesi, il caso venisse insabbiato, Malfoy, che non fa che spulciare in Archivio, lo scoprirebbe ugualmente. Lo scoprirà ugualmente. Non c’è modo di evitarlo.»

A Harry si serrò il petto. Draco ne sarebbe stato furioso, assolutamente livido di rabbia, e Harry dubitava che la loro relazione fosse in grado di reggere a un simile colpo. «Oh, cazzo.»

«Sì» convenne Ron. «Esattamente.»

Harry prese un respiro profondo, ma gli parve comunque di non avere a disposizione abbastanza ossigeno. La testa gli girava. «Oh, cazzo» ripeté. «Che cosa posso fare?»

« _Risolvi_ il problema» ribatté Ron, appoggiandosi alla sua scrivania. «Esci subito da questo ufficio e va’ dritto da Shacklebolt. Spiegagli che non ti ritieni più obiettivo riguardo Malfoy. Che non puoi investigare su di lui e fargli allo stesso tempo da partner. Digli che ne hai discusso con me e che prenderò il tuo posto a capo dell’indagine.» Si avvicinò. «Sarò giusto con lui, Harry. Ti prometto che lo sarò.»

Harry annuì a scatti. «E con Draco invece?»

«Una volta concluso con Shacklebolt, tornerai nel tuo ufficio e racconterai ogni cosa a Malfoy.»

«Mi lascerà» disse Harry. Sentiva le costole sempre più strette intorno ai polmoni. «Finirà tutto. Dio, si arrabbierà da morire. E non posso…»

Ron lo osservò e fece una smorfia. «Merda» sbottò. «Lo ami, non è vero?»

«Io…» Harry non ci aveva ancora riflettuto seriamente, ma le parole di Ron lo colpirono ripercuotendosi dentro di lui come un diapason. «Sì. Sì, credo di sì.»

«Be’, cazzo» esclamò Ron. «Sarebbe stato molto più semplice se si fosse trattato solamente di sesso. Ma suppongo che questo spieghi il tuo comportamento da idiota.» Sospirò, quindi continuò con tono più morbido. «Devi dirglielo lo stesso. È importante che lo venga a sapere da te.»

«Lo so» rispose Harry. «Lo so, e lo farò. Solo… non ancora. Il suo compleanno è il prossimo fine settimana, e ho in mente delle cose per festeggiare e non voglio rovinarglielo. Una settimana, Ron. Una settimana in più non farà alcuna differenza. Dopo glielo dirò.» Il solo pensiero lo nauseava e sentì il bisogno di deglutire. «Gli racconterò tutto.»

Ron sospirò di nuovo. «D’accordo» disse. «Ma non di più. Non trascinare la questione accampando una sfilza di scuse. Deve saperlo.»

«Non lo farò» replicò Harry. Avvertì il bisogno di andarsene. Nonostante tutto, il quel momento desiderava soltanto il solido conforto della compagnia di Draco. «Io… sono in debito con te. Quindi grazie.»

Ron agitò una mano e piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto ironico. «Se non fossi stato l’amico che sei, a quest’ora mi avresti già Obliviato.»

Harry ricambiò forzatamente il sorriso, poi aprì la porta e tornò da Draco.

 

****

 

Draco avrebbe preferito evitare il pub e trascorrere a casa la serata, ma Harry aveva insistito. Era stato strano per l’intero pomeriggio, dopo essere rientrato dall’ufficio di Weasley. Era andato dritto da Draco e lo aveva abbracciato talmente forte che Draco aveva faticato persino a respirare, quasi avesse paura che potesse svanire in uno sbuffo di fumo, se solo avesse allentato la presa per un istante.

“Va tutto bene” gli aveva detto. “Sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte.”

E Harry aveva ridacchiato in modo curioso e risposto: “Lo so”.

Draco moriva dalla voglia di sapere cosa Weasley gli avesse detto, ma quando aveva domandato Harry si era limitato a scrollare le spalle e aveva insistito perché concludessero il lavoro assegnato per quella settimana. Accigliato, Draco aveva ripreso in mano i suoi documenti, ma concentrarsi su di essi si era rivelato impossibile. Non era riuscito a finire neppure la lettera N.

Adesso erano al pub, e Harry e Weasley mantenevano le distanze, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata carica di significato. Weasley era al suo solito tavolo in un angolo con la Granger, che continuava ad aggrottare la fronte e scrutare Harry con espressione sospettosa. Quest’ultimo invece ciondolava vicino al bancone del bar, ingollando una vodka tonic dietro l’altra a una velocità allarmante. Non appena la Granger si allontanò dal tavolo per recarsi in bagno, Draco lasciò Harry, che stava discutendo a voce un po’ troppo alta del caso Carson, e raggiunse Weasley.

«Ciao» disse, scivolando sulla sedia lasciata libera dalla Granger.

«Malfoy» esclamò Weasley rivolgendogli un cenno del capo. «Mi domandavo quando ti saresti fatto vivo.»

Draco ritenne inutile tergiversare, e poi non aveva idea di quanto tempo avrebbe avuto a disposizione prima del rientro della Granger, perciò stabilì di andare dritto al punto. «Harry non ha alcuna intenzione di raccontarmi di cosa avete parlato» disse.

«Oh?»

«E si è comportato stranamente per tutto il pomeriggio. Questo mi induce a pensare che la vostra non sia stata una conversazione piacevole.» Fece una pausa e prese un respiro profondo. «Tu non approvi il nostro rapporto. Non approvi me.»

Con grande sorpresa di Draco, Weasley esplose in una risata. «Ovvio che non sia stata una conversazione piacevole. Harry è il mio migliore amico e davvero non amo vederlo mentre sta… sì, insomma, lo sai. Con chiunque, non solo con te.»

Draco aggrottò la fronte. «Comprensibile.»

Weasley sospirò. «Senti, ho solo una cosa da dirti, e poi fingeremo che tutto questo non sia mai successo. Harry mi ha confidato settimane fa di avere una cotta per te. E all’inizio non mi andava giù che voi due poteste diventare… qualunque cosa siate diventati. Ma poi l’ho visto felice come non capitava da tempo, e anche tu mi sembri più felice di quanto ti abbia mai visto. Per cui sono a darmi dell’idiota da solo per non averlo capito prima.» Fece una pausa e parve soppesare con attenzione ciò che stava per dire. «State bene insieme, e siete un bene l’uno per l’altro, questo è evidente. E comunque il vostro rapporto non è affar mio. Sono solo preoccupato che qualcuno possa soffrirne.»

«So che i nostri trascorsi non sono buoni, ma ci siamo lasciati il passato alle spalle» disse Draco. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di fargli del male.»

L’espressione che comparve sul volto di Weasley provocò in Draco un brivido d’apprensione e una stretta allo stomaco. «Lo so. Merlino mi aiuti, ma lo so. È soltanto che… le cose tra voi non sono mai state facili, giusto?»

«No, è vero» concesse Draco. «Ma siamo molto cambiati. Siamo cresciuti. Stavolta è diverso.»

Weasley annuì lentamente. «Spero davvero che tu abbia ragione.»

Granger tornò proprio in quel momento, e Draco trascorse con loro ancora qualche minuto a chiacchierare educatamente con lei, quindi si congedò dirigendosi di nuovo da Harry, che iniziava ad apparire decisamente traballante. Harry gli sorrise e gli mise un braccio sopra le spalle.

«Ti va di andare?» borbottò all’orecchio di Draco.

Draco, che aveva preso parte a quella serata controvoglia, annuì in fretta. «Sì.»

Harry mandò giù ciò che rimaneva del suo drink e trascinò Draco fuori per poi gettargli le braccia al collo. «Sono troppo ubriaco per Smaterializzarmi. Mi porti a casa?»

Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. «È una bella serata, non preferiresti camminare?»

Harry scosse la testa e mordicchiò il collo di Draco. «No.»

Sospirando, Draco Materializzò entrambi direttamente nella camera da letto di Harry, considerato che tanto vi sarebbero finiti comunque. Harry si avventò su di lui prima ancora che la stanza fosse del tutto a fuoco, e premette con impazienza la lingua sulle labbra chiuse di Draco, e Draco aprì la bocca e permise a Harry di baciarlo profondamente. Avevano appena iniziato, ma quando Harry spinse i fianchi in avanti, Draco poté avvertirne la dura erezione.

Ridacchiò. «Muori dalla voglia, non è vero?» mormorò contro le labbra di Harry.

Harry si staccò dalla bocca di Draco e lo baciò lungo la mascella. «Ti desidero.»

«Sono tuo» sospirò Draco, mentre Harry gli mordicchiava un punto particolarmente sensibile appena dietro l’orecchio.

«No, non così» ansimò Harry arretrando. «Cazzo, avevo pianificato questo momento per renderlo romantico o importante o qualche altra stronzata del genere, ma adesso voglio solo che mi scopi duro.» Si avvicinò di nuovo, e Draco ne percepì l’alito caldo sull’orecchio. «Voglio il tuo uccello dentro di me. È tutta la sera che ci penso, ad averti dentro di me.»

Draco non ebbe neppure il tempo di rispondere che già Harry stava tentando di sganciargli i pantaloni. Draco scacciò le mani di Harry e continuò da sé. «Ti desiderò anch’io» disse.

Harry lo spinse sul letto e gli sfilò la camicia prima di sistemarsi fra le sue cosce. Tolse anche le mutande di Draco e prese in bocca l’erezione semidura dell’altro. Draco gemette.

«Pensavo volessi…» cominciò, notando lo sguardo malizioso negli occhi di Harry.

A Harry sfuggì di bocca l’uccello di Draco con un umido pop. «Oh, ne ho tutte le intenzioni. Ma voglio che mi scopi a lungo. Questo serve solo ad aumentare il tuo livello di resistenza.»

Draco non trovò nulla da eccepire e lasciò proseguire Harry, il quale appariva persino più appassionato del solito, e succhiava Draco con tale abbandono da fargli arricciare le dita dei piedi. Draco venne duro e in fretta.

Tentava ancora di riprendersi, quando Harry si allontanò da lui per afferrare il tubetto di lubrificante sul suo comodino. Svitò il tappò e ne versò una dose nel palmo per ungersi le dita, quindi se ne infilò due nel sedere con un gemito basso e lungo. Mosse le dita dentro e fuori per alcuni istanti, poi versò dell’altro lubrificante sulla mano che allungò verso Draco.

«Temo di non essere ancora pronto» protestò lui, non appena il palmo unto di Harry si chiuse intorno al suo uccello.

«Non mi interessa» disse Harry. «Lo farai comunque.» E strinse la mano.

Draco rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro e la sua erezione riprese a gonfiarsi. «Oh, Merlino. Credo tu abbia ragione.»

Harry non smise di masturbarlo finché non fu completamente duro di nuovo, a quel punto Draco lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena. Allungò una mano versò il sedere di Harry, ma l’altro la respinse.

«Non voglio le tue dita, voglio il tuo uccello» disse.

«Ma ti sei preparato a malapena. Non dovrei…»

«Sto bene, scopami e basta» ribatté Harry.

Draco si posizionò con cautela e spinse lentamente in avanti iniziando a penetrare Harry. Per un momento fu certo che non avrebbe funzionato. Quel buco minuscolo sembrava davvero troppo piccolo per accogliere la sua erezione, ma poi Harry inarcò i fianchi verso l’alto e la punta del suo uccellò superò lo stretto anello di muscoli.

«Sì» gemette Harry.

Draco spinse ancora, più a fondo in quel canale caldo, stretto e scivoloso, e d’un tratto si sentì davvero sollevato, che Harry lo avesse già fatto venire con un pompino. Se non fosse successo, dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a resistere oltre. Era tutto talmente intenso, dalla pressione esercitata dal culo bollente di Harry attorno al suo uccello, alle mani di Harry che gli stringevano le spalle, al respiro tiepido di Harry che ansimava sul suo collo, che Draco si domandò perché fossero stati tanto sciocchi da rimandare così a lungo una cosa simile. Harry prese a succhiare il collo di Draco, tanto forte da provocargli subito un livido, e Draco mosse i fianchi in avanti, nel tentativo di imprimere alle spinte il giusto ritmo.

Harry non smise un istante di farfugliare, intanto che Draco lo scopava. «Oh, cazzo. Oh, sì. Proprio così, proprio lì. Oh, Dio, è passato tanto di quel tempo. Draco, Draco, oh, cazzo, più duro, più forte, ti prego.» Le sue mani vagavano sui fianchi di Draco. «Forza, forza, ancora più duro, ti prego. Scopami, _ti prego_.»

Draco spinse più forte, ma avvertiva Harry ancora troppo stretto intorno a lui e temeva di fargli male.

Rapidamente le mani di Harry smisero di cercare di attirarlo a sé e lo allontanarono. «Spostati, spostati.»

Per una frazione di secondo, intanto che si spostava, Draco pensò di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Harry però, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di reagire, lo spinse verso il basso, gli montò a cavalcioni e si impalò su di lui con un unico movimento fluido. Cominciò a sbattersi su e giù, più e più volte, con la testa gettata all’indietro, le guance arrossate, e un colorito più scuro che si diffondeva su collo e clavicole.

«Sì» gemette, lungo e roco.

E Draco non aveva mai visto nulla di più erotico di Harry Potter che scopava se stesso sul suo uccello.

Lottò per tenere gli occhi aperti, ogni qual volta minacciarono di chiudersi. Afferrò Harry per le cosce, appena sopra le ginocchia, e percepì i suoi muscoli, subito sottopelle, tendersi e rilassarsi mentre cavalcava Draco. Con una mano iniziò a masturbarsi intanto che Draco lo guardava. Gemeva ed era sempre più arrossato. Draco si arrese e chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi nella sensazione di Harry intorno a lui e sopra di lui. Finì tutto troppo presto. Il corpo di Harry rabbrividì e si irrigidì, e Draco spalancò gli occhi appena in tempo per scorgere l’uccello dell’altro pulsare e schizzare sul suo addome. Contemporaneamente, il culo di Harry si serrò spasmodicamente attorno al suo uccello.

«Oh, cazzo, oh…» Draco spinse ancora una o due volte e venne anche lui.

Harry crollò in avanti, con la faccia premuta sul collo di Draco, e Draco lo avvolse in un abbraccio, e lo tenne stretto.

«Pulisci entrambi?» chiese Harry con voce soffocata.

Draco Evocò la bacchetta dal mucchio dei loro vestiti e lanciò l’incantesimo. Harry si rannicchiò più vicino.

«È stato bello?» domandò Harry attraverso uno sbadiglio.

«È stato magnifico» rispose Draco.

Harry ronzò di soddisfazione sul collo di Draco. «Meglio del contrario, voglio dire? Adesso che hai provato in entrambi i modi puoi stabilire cosa preferisci.»

Draco rifletté in silenzio per un momento. Era stato incredibile, ma vi era qualcosa, nell’essere quello che stava sotto, che lo faceva sentire più vicino a Harry. Avere Harry dentro di sé generava in lui l’impressione che fossero legati, connessi. Draco non riusciva neppure a immaginare di concedere tanto spazio e intimità a qualcuno che non fosse Harry. Ma era un pensiero smielato e romantico che lo metteva a disagio, perciò decise di non esprimerlo ad alta voce.

«Preferisco stare sotto» disse. «Ma mi è piaciuto molto anche così.»

Harry emise un brusio di approvazione. «Bene.» Vi fu di nuovo qualche attimo di silenzio. «In bagno c’è una fiala di pozione anti-sbornia, ti spiacerebbe Appellarla per me? Domani mattina ne avrò bisogno.»

Draco premette un bacio sulla testa di Harry, e capelli spessi e spettinati gli solleticarono il naso. «Certamente.»

Appellò la fiala dal bagno e la mise sul comodino, a portata di mano, poi coprì entrambi e spense le luci.

«Buonanotte, Harry» disse.

Harry rispose con un morbido russare.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry si svegliò lentamente, riemergendo piano dalle strette spire del sonno, dalla vaga sensazione di calore e oscurità intrecciata alla nausea che montava. Quando finalmente ebbe il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, la luce del primo mattino gli ferì le cornee come fosse stato vetro smerigliato. Richiuse gli occhi e gemette.

Il materasso affondò, non appena qualcuno si spostò accanto a lui. «Tieni» disse Draco, e premette qualcosa di freddo e liscio contro il palmo della sua mano.

Harry riaprì un occhio e sbirciò, nonostante una fitta di dolore, la piccola fiala che gli veniva porta. «Oh, grazie a Dio.»

Si tirò su a sedere e la stappò, quindi respirò a fondo per prepararsi, prima di ingoiare il contenuto della fiala. La disgustosa pozione gli si riversò sulla lingua simile a fango denso e dovette deglutire tre volte, per riuscire a mandarla giù per davvero. Il suo stomaco ebbe un sussulto e Harry chiuse gli occhi e ripassò mentalmente tutti i falli che si potevano commettere giocando a Quidditch in ordine alfabetico. Era arrivato al Cobbing, quando la pozione iniziò a fare effetto e la nausea ad attenuarsi.

Si abbandonò sui cuscini con un sospiro. «Non ho mai capito perché abbia un sapore tanto orribile» mugugnò.

Draco si sollevò su un gomito. «È tutta colpa dell’aconito che interagisce con la polpa del grinzafico. La polpa è acida e non appena viene a contatto con…»

«Ugh» disse Harry e si stropicciò sugli occhi con una mano. «È davvero troppo presto per una lezione di Pozioni.»

«Be’, sei stato tu a chiedere» replicò Draco, quindi aggiunse: «Ne sto sviluppando una nuova versione, con un sapore più gradevole».

«Davvero?» domandò Harry e tolse la mano dal viso. «E funziona?»

Draco scrollò le spalle. «Più o meno. Non sa più di calzini sudati, ma ti fa ruttare come se avessi mangiato broccoli per il resto della giornata. Non un gran miglioramento, a mio parere.» Diede un’altra scrollata di spalle. «Devo ancora lavorarci.»

«Quando ci riuscirai, guadagnerai una montagna di soldi» gli disse Harry. «Una montagna.»

«Ho già una montagna di soldi» ribadì Draco con un sorriso. «A che mi servirebbe averne di più?»

«Non lo so» ribatté Harry distrattamente, attratto dal modo in cui la luce mattutina si riverberava sulla pelle di Draco. Nel calore dorato di quella luce persino le sue cicatrici apparivano bellissime. «Comprarti un piccolo stato?»

Draco sbuffò. «E che diavolo ne farei?»

«Hmm. Lo governeresti con il pugno di ferro?»

«Sembra stancante» sospirò Draco.

Harry sorrise. «Sì, ma avresti un mucchio di gente che ti adorerebbe e si inginocchierebbe ai tuoi piedi. Per quanto, in questo momento, anch’io sia più che disposto a inginocchiarmi ai tuoi piedi. Mi pare ti piaccia, se ben ricordo, avermi in ginocchio ai tuoi piedi.» Si fece più vicino e prese a baciare la curva del lungo collo di Draco, quindi sussultò, avvertendo una fitta dolorosa al sedere.

«Stai bene?» chiese Draco, allontanandosi da Harry e inarcando le sopracciglia con espressione preoccupata.

«Bene, bene» esclamò Harry, e si allungò di nuovo per un altro bacio.

Draco lo evitò. «D’accordo. È solo che… eri fin troppo entusiasta la notte scorsa. Non ti ho fatto male, vero?»

Harry scosse la testa. «No, per niente.» Sorrise un po’ in imbarazzo e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Io, ehm, ti avevo detto che mi piace stare sotto quando sono ubriaco.»

«Sì, mi avevi detto che ti _piace_ stare sotto» replicò Draco. «Ma pensavo intendessi come a me piace il Quidditch. E dilettarmi in Pozioni. O la mia tazza di tè pomeridiano.»

Harry roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Oh, per favore, diventi insopportabile senza la tua tazza di tè pomeridiano.»

«Okay, non era un buon esempio» ammise Draco. «Ciò però non cambia il tuo comportamento da animale in calore della scorsa notte.»

Harry scrollò le spalle con tutta la disinvoltura di cui fu capace. «Bene, d’accordo. La verità è che mi piace parecchio. E farlo un po’ rude.» Guardò Draco. «Per caso ti dà… fastidio?»

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia un istante. «No, mi ha solamente stupito. Ho sempre considerato sostanzialmente passivo chi sta sotto, e ieri sera mi hai mostrato quanto sbagliassi.» Spinse Harry con un gomito. «Dunque, a proposito del tè…»

Harry fece una smorfia e scivolò fuori dal letto. «Ecco un’altra cosa che otterresti comprando un piccolo stato: dozzine di persone pronte a prepararti il tè.»

Draco rotolò sullo stomaco e appoggiò il mento su una mano. «E a che mi servirebbero? Ormai ho te, no?»

Harry avvertì il cuore sobbalzare e non seppe trattenere un sorriso svenevole. «Assolutamente, e per tutto il tempo che vorrai.»

Di colpo, quei piacevoli fremiti al petto divennero quasi dolorosi, perciò Harry si voltò e corse in cucina, dove riempì il bollitore che sistemò sul fornello. Si appoggiò al bancone e incrociò le braccia al petto, intanto che attendeva che l’acqua si scaldasse. Intendeva sul serio quello che aveva appena detto, ossia che apparteneva a Draco, e che sarebbe stato così finché Draco avesse voluto. Adesso però temeva che il “finché Draco avesse voluto” non sarebbe durato a lungo. Non dopo che gli avrebbe raccontato dell’indagine in corso. Il compleanno di Draco era il lunedì successivo, e poi il martedì a Harry sarebbe toccato vuotare il sacco. E gli faceva male pensare che forse gli restava poco più di una settimana, prima di essere scaricato da Draco. Sospirò grattandosi la coscia nuda, e desiderando vagamente di aver infilato almeno un paio di mutande, quando si era precipitato fuori dalla sua camera da letto.

Se una settimana era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva, allora avrebbe escogitato il modo di renderla indimenticabile. E forse, quando la furia di Draco avesse iniziato a scemare, Harry sarebbe riuscito a dimostrargli che il loro era un rapporto vero. Si ripromise di fare tutto quello che poteva, nei giorni che sarebbero seguiti, per mostrare a Draco quanto tenesse a lui. E forse Draco lo avrebbe rammentato, una volta che la verità fosse venuta a galla.

I sibili del bollitore distolsero bruscamente Harry dai suoi pensieri. Spense la fiamma, prese una tazza e mise le foglie di tè in infusione. Scacciò con forza ogni pensiero sulla settimana successiva. Se sul serio gli restava solamente quella da trascorrere con Draco, non voleva passarne un solo istante a rimuginare.

Aggiunse un goccio di latte al tè e, con la tazza in mano, si diresse verso la camera da letto. Uscì dalla cucina e notò che Draco si era spostato in soggiorno, e adesso se ne stava disteso sul divano, indifferente alla sua nudità, e con l’uccello semiduro. Arrossì lievemente, quando scorse lo sguardo di Harry, ma non fece alcun tentativo di coprirsi, e Harry realizzò all’improvviso che in fondo gli importava ben poco anche della sua stessa nudità. Probabilmente avrebbero finito per scopare ancora quella mattina, e rivestirsi per doversi poi spogliare di nuovo non aveva molto senso.

Diede la tazza a Draco che la prese e gli sorrise grato. «Tu non lo bevi?»

Harry scosse la testa. «Ho ancora lo stomaco sottosopra.»

Draco portò la tazza alle labbra e bevve un sorso, quindi fece una smorfia. «Non è abbastanza caldo, Potter. Non lo prepari mai abbastanza caldo.»

Harry ebbe un’improvvisa visione di sé che serviva il tè a Draco nei decenni a venire: erano diventati una coppia grigia, rugosa e curva. Nel frattempo, Draco continuò a rimproverarlo perché la bevanda non era abbastanza calda.

«Ti amo» disse Harry senza volerlo.

Draco sorseggiò il suo tè proprio in quel momento, e Harry fu felice di non averlo preparato troppo caldo, poiché la maggior parte di esso si riversò sul grembo di Draco.

«Tu cosa?» Draco lo fissava come se Harry avesse appena ammesso di nutrire una cotta segreta per la Umbridge.

La tazza nella sua mano si era inclinata in modo allarmante, e Harry la prese dalle dita intorpidite dell’altro, per poi posarla sul tavolino di fronte, e impedire a Draco di vuotare anche quel poco della bevanda rimasto sul fondo. Si sedette accanto a Draco, sul cuscino inumidito di tè, e con cautela gli afferrò una mano.

«Ti amo» ripeté a bassa voce.

Draco non smetteva di fissarlo come se fosse impazzito. «Ma come è possibile? Il nostro rapporto dura da pochissimo.»

Harry rise. «Dura da tredici anni, Draco.»

«Sì, e per la metà di quei tredici anni ci siamo odiati, quindi abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio per ignorarci a vicenda. E stiamo _insieme_ solo da un paio di mesi.» Intrecciò le dita a quelle di Harry.

Harry gli sorrise. «Evidentemente per me è stato sufficiente.»

Draco lo guardò con diffidenza per alcuni secondi. «Non sono mai stato innamorato» confessò.

Il sorriso scomparve dal volto di Harry, che rimase in silenzio per un momento e si alzò, quindi proseguì: «È bellissimo, da quel poco che ho potuto constatare finora.»

Riusciva a percepire Draco riflettere sulle sue parole, analizzarle, decodificarle, rigirarle nella sua mente come fossero foglie di tè. «Intendi che» disse lentamente «sono il primo?».

Harry annuì solennemente. «Il mio primo e unico.»

Aveva appena terminato la frase che Draco si lanciò su di lui, premendo goffamente le loro bocche. Fu necessario qualche istante, prima che cominciassero a baciarsi veramente, e poi le mani di Draco erano ovunque, e trascinavano Harry di nuovo sul divano, scivolavano sul suo petto e ne afferravano i fianchi. Harry lo assecondò con entusiasmo, ma Draco non pareva interessato al suo aiuto, e scacciò la mano di Harry dal suo sedere dopo che lo aveva penetrato brevemente con appena due dita. E quando Harry entrò in lui lo trovò talmente stretto da dover ricorrere per la seconda volta nell’arco di quella mattina all’elenco alfabetico dei falli nel Quidditch. Draco lo incoraggiò, con spinte leggere e rapide che Harry avvertì fino alle dita dei piedi, ed entrambi non durarono che pochi minuti.

In seguito, Harry giacque sulla schiena, con l’umido del tè sotto di lui e lo sperma di Draco che si raffreddava sul suo stomaco, e Draco si strinse contro il suo fianco, caldo e un po’ appiccicoso. Teneva una gamba distesa sopra le cosce di Harry e un braccio abbandonato mollemente sul petto dell’altro.

«Nessuno mi aveva mai detto prima di amarmi» cominciò Draco senza sollevare la testa.

Harry gli carezzò lievemente il braccio facendo scorrere le dita. «Sul serio? Nemmeno tua madre?»

Draco scosse la testa contro la spalla di Harry. «No. I Purosangue non esprimono i propri sentimenti. Intendo che so che mi vuole bene. È mia madre, ovvio che me ne voglia. È solo che non me l’ha mai detto.»

«Oh.» Harry pensò che fosse una cosa piuttosto triste, ma tenne per sé quella riflessione.

Un’altra pausa e quindi Draco domando: «Davvero non sei mai stato innamorato prima?».

Harry lo avvolse fra le braccia. «Mai.»

Draco ronzò di soddisfazione. «Pensavo lo fossi di David. Siete stati insieme per quasi quattro anni.» Non sembrava geloso, per l’enorme sollievo di Harry, ma sinceramente curioso.

«Non ricordo di aver sentito con nessuno quello che provo adesso» disse Harry. «Non che non mi importasse di lui. Ci tenevo, e tanto. Però non era nulla di simile.» Premette un bacio sopra la testa di Draco. «Capirai presto.»

«Che presunzione da parte tua, Potter» lo canzonò Draco con affetto, e infine sollevò la testa.

Harry sorrise, adorando il modo in cui aveva utilizzato il suo cognome in contrasto con il sentimento genuino che brillava nei suoi occhi. «Preferirei definirmi un ottimista» replicò. Avvertì una fitta allo stomaco che scacciò prontamente.

Draco emise un altro lieve ronzio. «Sono già a buon punto, credo.» Poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Harry. «Mi serve solamente un po’ di tempo.»

Harry baciò le bionde ciocche di capelli. «Prenditi pure tutto il tempo che vuoi. Io non vado da nessuna parte.»

E poteva solo sperare che Draco facesse altrettanto.

 

****

 

Il lunedì mattina Draco era di ottimo umore. Harry era arrivato con ben quattordici minuti di ritardo, e Draco si era astenuto dal commentare, addirittura prima di scoprire la ragione di tale ritardo, ossia che Harry si era fermato ad acquistare per lui le brioche danesi al formaggio.

«Sembri insolitamente allegro questa mattina» constatò Harry, intanto che poggiava la scatola sopra la scrivania di Draco.

«Sì, be’» disse Draco. «A quanto pare trascorrere l’intero fine settimana a letto con un uomo bellissimo mi fa questo effetto.» Aveva anche rinviato il pranzo domenicale dai suoi genitori e Harry la consueta visita settimanale dai Weasley, ed era stato fantastico Diede un morso alla brioche e mugugnò d’apprezzamento. «Sono buonissime. Prima o poi dovrai svelarmi dove te le procuri.»

Harry sorrise. «O forse no, così non potrai mai sbarazzarti di me.»

«Non mi sbarazzo di te per ben più di una buona brioche, Potter» replicò Draco con un ghigno appena accennato. «E me lo hai dimostrato adeguatamente anche stamattina, appena svegli.»

Harry sembrò un po’ sconcertato, da Draco che in ufficio osava riferirsi palesemente alla loro relazione, poi però il suo sorriso divenne più ampio. «E te lo dimostrerò di nuovo, stasera al nostro rientro a casa.»

«Sei insaziabile» disse Draco con un flebile ghigno. In realtà era qualcosa di Harry che amava.

Harry rise. «Quando si tratta di te, assolutamente sì.»

Entrambi cominciarono a svolgere il lavoro previsto per quella mattina, Draco però realizzò presto di non riuscire a concentrarsi. Il suo sguardo continuava a vagare per la stanza in direzione di Harry, e ogni volta che si posava su di lui, Draco non poteva fare a meno di sorridere, percependo come una sensazione di vertigini crescergli al centro del petto. Mi ama, pensò.

Draco era felice che Harry glielo avesse detto, sebbene in seguito aveva ammesso che non era stato intenzionale, e ciò spiegava anche l’enorme stupore mostrato da Draco, quando lo aveva udito pronunciare quelle parole. Intanto che se ne stavano sdraiati sul divano dopo aver scopato, Harry gli aveva raccontato di aver avuto una sorta di visione, su loro due vecchi ma insieme, con Draco che ancora si lamentava per come Harry preparava il tè, e Draco aveva raschiato distrattamente con un’unghia lo sperma ormai asciutto sullo stomaco di Harry e risposto: “Sono certo che non accadrà. Sono sicuro di poterti insegnare a preparare correttamente il tè prima che un solo capello sulla tua testa diventi grigio”. E Harry aveva ridacchiato e gli aveva baciato la fronte replicando:

“Be’, e io sono certo che nel frattempo troverai qualcos’altro di cui lamentarti”.

Benché la prima volta non avesse inteso dirglielo, lo aveva voluto invece la seconda, e lo aveva fatto sempre sul divano, tenendo Draco per mano. E poi c’era stata la terza volta, quando la sera avevano fatto di nuovo sesso e poi aveva stretto Draco a sé. Nonché la quarta volta, quando lo aveva sussurrato sulle labbra di Draco proprio quella mattina, prima che Draco entrasse nel camino per rientrare al suo appartamento, fare una doccia e cambiarsi per il lavoro. Draco non si sentiva pronto a ricambiare. Prima di pronunciare quelle parole, preferiva essere sicuro di avvertirle in ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Desiderava però fare qualcosa per provare a Harry quanto tenesse a lui. Che, sebbene non fosse capace di definire i suoi sentimenti utilizzando il termine “amore”, questi scorrevano comunque in profondità, dentro di lui.

Si infilò una mano in tasca e strofinò con un dito il bordo increspato del suo tappo di bottiglia, e all’improvviso gli balzò in mente un’idea inaspettata, tanto che si raddrizzò sulla sedia e tolse di scatto la mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Sì, era la strada giusta. Si alzò e si avviò verso la porta.

«Dove vai?» chiese Harry. La preoccupazione aleggiava nel suo tono di voce.

«Al bagno» rispose Draco e si precipitò in corridoio, senza neppure darsi pena di indossare la veste da Auror.

Una rapida chiamata via camino più tardi, Draco aveva un appuntamento fissato per le quattro e mezzo del venerdì pomeriggio successivo. Tornò in ufficio a passo spedito, scosso da un fremito d’eccitazione nervosa.

«Tutto bene?» domandò Harry, intanto che Draco si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.

«Hmm?» A Draco fu necessario un momento, per rammentare con quale scusa aveva lasciato la stanza. «Oh, sì. Sto bene. È tutto a posto. Ho solo lo stomaco un po’…» Si interruppe e agitò una mano a mezz’aria. «Insomma, lo sai.»

Si sedette alla sua scrivania e cominciò a scartabellare fra i vari documenti. Dall’altro capo della stanza, Harry lo osservò con sospetto per qualche istante quindi prese a fare lo stesso.

 

****

 

Il venerdì pomeriggio, poco dopo le quattro, Draco si alzò e si stiracchiò. Harry sollevò lo sguardo dal registro clienti di Patricia Porterson e sbatté le palpebre, nel vedere Draco allungare una mano verso la sua veste.

«Dove stai andando?»

«Ho un appuntamento» disse Draco, mentre si abbottonava la veste.

«Che genere di appuntamento?» chiese Harry aggrottando la fronte. «Non mi hai parlato di un appuntamento.»

Le mani di Draco si fermarono, intanto che inarcava le sopracciglia. «Sei per caso la mia segretaria, Potter? Non ti racconto tutto, sai?» Fece scivolare nelle asole gli ultimi bottoni. «Dubito riuscirò a raggiungerti al pub, ma dovresti andarci comunque, anche senza di me.»

«Oh» disse Harry, incerto. «Uhm. D’accordo.»

Draco annuì, quindi si blocco con una mano sulla maniglia della porta. «Perché stasera non vieni nel mio appartamento? Magari verso le otto? Per quell’ora dovrei aver terminato.» E uscì dalla stanza, senza attendere una risposta e lasciando Harry sempre più perplesso.

Harry tentò in tutti i modi di non preoccuparsi, senza però riuscirvi. Draco non era mai uscito da lavoro in anticipo. Né aveva mai nascosto qualcosa a Harry. Gli aveva raccontato persino dell’ottico con cui si era incontrato il martedì precedente, nel corso della pausa pranzo. Dunque perché nascondere ciò che stava facendo in quel momento? Per un istante, a Harry venne in mente che Draco potesse aver scoperto dell’indagine. Ma no, se fosse stato quello, non lo avrebbe mai invitato nel suo appartamento, e non sarebbe parso tanto calmo.

Harry sospirò e abbassò di nuovo la testa a scrutare le scartoffie che aveva davanti, ma concentrarsi gli fu impossibile. Aveva appena finito di esaminare un paio di cartelle, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta a un quarto alle sei. Diede un colpo di bacchetta e la porta si aprì. Ron fu comunque cauto ed evitò di sbirciare all’interno.

«Entra pure» disse Harry seccamente. «Non è neppure qui.»

«Davvero?» chiese Ron, e si guardò attorno nella piccola stanza, quasi fosse convinto che Draco si stesse nascondendo dietro il divano. «Ma è la serata pub.»

«Lo so» rispose Harry. Afferrò una felpa verde dalla pila a lato della sua scrivania e la infilò. «Ha detto che aveva un appuntamento e che non sarebbe potuto venire.» Si sforzò di sorridere. «Perciò stasera siamo solo noi due.»

Fortunatamente, Ron abbandonò subito l’argomento. E Harry fece del suo meglio per non pensarci.

 

****

 

Draco raggiunse di fretta il suo appartamento cinque minuti prima delle otto. Aprì la porta e scorse Harry in piedi sulla veranda anteriore. Il suo viso si illuminò di un sorriso nervoso, non appena vide Draco.

«Ciao» disse entrando.

«Ciao» rispose Draco, e chiuse la porta. Si voltò e notò che Harry si stava guardava attorno, e all’improvviso realizzò che non era mai stato nel suo appartamento. «Devo farti fare il giro lungo o quello breve?»

Harry lo osservò di sbieco. «Che differenza c’è?»

«Con il giro lungo ti mostrerei tutta la casa, con quello breve andremmo dritti in camera da letto.» Draco percorse con sguardo eccitato il corpo di Harry dalla testa ai piedi, per poi tornare a fissarlo negli occhi. «Scegli tu.»

«Il giro breve, grazie» disse Harry, e baciò Draco profondamente.

Aveva bevuto del sidro al pub, Draco lo avvertì intanto che le loro lingue si intrecciavano, e qualcos’altro. Whisky forse? O Forse scotch? Qualunque cosa fosse, dava un gusto più forte e fumoso a quello di mela del sidro. Harry si staccò, con il respiro pesante.

«Camera da letto?»

Draco lo prese per mano e insieme percorsero la scala a chiocciola che conduceva al secondo piano e, in fondo al corridoio, alla camera da letto. Harry diede alla stanza a malapena un’occhiata, prima di trascinare Draco verso il grande letto a baldacchino e spingervelo sopra.

«È buffo» disse, mentre si arrampicava e si posizionava a cavalcioni suoi fianchi di Draco. «Ero certo fosse arredata con i colori Serpeverde.»

Draco si allungò sul piumone blu, e infilò pigramente una mano sotto la testa. «Magari dovrei. Un bel verde smeraldo credo si abbinerebbe magnificamente con i tuoi occhi.»

Harry si sporse in avanti e bloccò i polsi di Draco contro il materasso. «Non osare» esclamò. «Sei tu ad avere un aspetto magnifico, con tutto questo blu intorno.»

Riprese a baciare Draco, e Draco ricambiò, nonostante stesse morendo dalla voglia di togliersi la camicia. Dopo quella che parve un’eternità, Harry finalmente abbandonò la presa sui suoi polsi e cominciò ad armeggiare con i piccoli bottoni del panciotto di Draco, il quale si mise a sedere scrollandoselo di dosso. Harry intanto aveva iniziato a sganciare anche i bottoni della camicia dell’altro. Spinse indietro le spalle della camicia, e lasciò che fosse Draco a liberarsi del resto, mentre lui sollevava il lembo inferiore della maglietta. Aveva scoperto quasi tutto il petto di Draco, quando Draco svicolò il bracciò sinistro dalla manica della maglietta e Harry lo vide.

Abbandonò il lembo della maglietta che ricadde a ricoprire la vita di Draco, quindi lentamente allungò una mano verso il polso di Draco e lo inclinò per poterne osservare meglio l’avambraccio. «Quando l’hai fatto?»

Draco guardò i quattordici punti e le linee leggere abbozzate tra di loro che si dispiegavano neri sulla pelle pallida del suo avambraccio. «Ti ho detto che avevo un appuntamento.» Sorrise di fronte all’espressione deliziata e allo stesso tempo stupita sul volto di Harry. «Forza, toccalo.»

Con cautela, Harry allungò la mano e fece scorrere un dito sul punto più vicino al polso, da cui sbocciò una stella stilizzata, che poi lentamente si ripiegò su se stessa ridiventando un punto.

«La riconosci?» chiese Draco.

Harry rise. «Certo che riconosco la tua costellazione. Abbiamo frequentato le stesse lezioni di astronomia, stronzetto.» Passò di nuovo il dito su quel punto, e scrutò la stella formarsi e dissolversi.

«Guarda» disse Draco.

Scorse il palmo della mano lungo il braccio, dal gomito al polso, in modo da indurre tutti i puntini a trasformarsi in stelle. Il vago profilo di un drago apparve intorno a esse per una manciata di secondi, prima di svanire e lasciare di nuovo spazio a punti e linee. La sorpresa sul volto di Harry cominciò a trasformarsi in desiderio, quel desiderio che ormai Draco conosceva fin troppo bene, e che faceva capolino nello sguardo di Harry ogni qual volta scorgeva l’altro suo tatuaggio del drago.

«Sono felice che ti piaccia» mormorò.

Harry sollevò gli occhi per incrociare quelli dell’altro e spalancò la bocca. «Lo hai fatto per me?»

Draco si agitò vagamente sul letto, improvvisamente a disagio. «In realtà era una cosa che avevo in mente da un po’. Però sì, ho deciso di farlo adesso perché ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto.» Si schiarì la gola. «Non ti amo» disse. «Non ancora, ma volevo comunque dimostrarti che…»

Si interruppe, quando Harry scoppiò in una risata incredula. «Hai marcato il tuo corpo in maniera permanente per dimostrarmi che non mi ami? Sei pazzo, completamente, e adoro ogni millimetro di te.»

«Te l’ho detto, era qualcosa che avevo già in mente» ebbe appena il tempo di protestare Draco, prima che Harry riprendesse a baciarlo.

A quel punto divenne tutto più veloce, finché Harry non spogliò Draco anche dei pantaloni, allungò una mano e trovò l’altro già lubrificato e pronto. Esitò, interruppe il bacio e guardò Draco.

«Hai già…?»

Draco sentì le guance avvampare, nel ripensare a come si fosse preparato con le dita, poco prima delle otto, e di come si fosse sentito deliziosamente cattivo, nel tirare su i pantaloni e richiuderli. «Ero certo che non avremmo impiegato molto, per arrivare a questo. So che effetto ti fanno i tatuaggi.»

«Solo i tuoi» disse Harry. «Il mio primo ragazzo aveva dei tatuaggi che non hanno mai avuto un effetto simile su di me.» Si portò alla bocca l’avambraccio di Draco e lo lecco fino al polso, con le stelle che sbocciavano sotto la sua lingua.

Draco avvertì una piacevole sensazione di possesso alle parole di Harry, colorita da appena una punta di gelosia. Harry era suo. Harry lo amava. Nessun altro contava, nessun altro al mondo.

«Da quanto avevi in programma di farlo?» chiese Harry.

«Un paio d’anni» rispose Draco. «E ne ho in mente altri, sai?»

Gli occhi di Harry si illuminarono. «Davvero? Quali?»

Draco ronzò. «Preferisco siano una sorpresa» disse, e baciò Harry impedendogli di protestare.

Se ne stettero sdraiati insieme, più tardi quella sera, con Harry che accarezzava delicatamente le costole di Draco per spingere il tatuaggio del drago a reagire. Draco sospirava, quando si rigirava su se stesso per poi voltarsi e distendersi, tanto che la testa finiva in corrispondenza del suo femore e la coda si arricciava fino a raggiungere la spalla.

«Ora mi ci vorranno secoli per convincerlo a tornare nella posizione giusta» si lamentò.

Harry lo baciò sulla spalla, e il tatuaggio del drago fece scattare la coda lontano da lui. «Sta’ tranquillo, occuparmene sarà un piacere.» Strofinò un dito sulle costole di Draco, e il drago si mosse nella sua direzione.

Draco lo osservava con un sorrisetto divertito. «Sul serio, Potter, questa tua ossessione per i miei tatuaggi è un po’…»

«Lusinghiera?» tentò Harry speranzoso, distogliendosi per un istante dal suo compito. «Accattivante?» Sorrise e Draco inarcò le sopracciglia. «Sexy?»

Draco non poté fare a meno di ridere. «Stavo per dire preoccupante, ma immagino di poterti concedere anche un altro fra gli aggettivi che hai appena menzionato.»

«Allora scelgo “sexy”, se non ti dispiace. Potrebbe essermi utile per riuscire a fare di nuovo sesso con te entro il termine della serata.»

Draco sbuffò. «Sei così…»

«Fantastico? Incredibile?» provò di nuovo Harry. Inclinò la testa di lato e scrutò quello che nelle intenzioni di Draco doveva apparire come uno sguardo seccato, ma il cui effetto era completamente rovinato dal modo in cui si contraevano gli angoli della bocca di Harry per ricacciare indietro un sorriso. «Sexy?»

Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Esasperante.»

Harry ridacchiò. «Quindi stavolta non mi concederai un aggettivo in più?»

«No.»

Harry prese a punzecchiarlo. «Dai, su. Faresti miracoli per la mia autostima. Considerala la tua buona azione quotidiana.»

«La strada che conduce all’inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni» disse Draco in tono grave.

Harry corrugò la fronte. «Sì, ma la strada che conduce ai pompini è lastricata di eccessiva adulazione.»

Draco sbuffò. «Dovrei ampliare il mio vocabolario, dunque?»

Harry si sollevò sui gomiti e guardò Draco con entusiasmo. «Oh, sì, ti prego. Nulla mi eccita di più di un uomo che declama parole ad alta voce. Temo sia colpa del troppo tempo passato in compagnia di Hermione durante gli anni della scuola.»

Vi fu un attimo nel corso del quale Draco non avrebbe saputo stabilire se Harry stesse scherzando oppure no. Ma poi gli occhi di Harry brillarono maliziosi, e Draco decise di stare al gioco. «D’accordo. Hmm, vediamo. Suppongo sia meglio procedere in ordine alfabetico. Arrogante. Brillante. Coraggioso.»

Harry inclinò la testa e cominciò a mordicchiare la clavicola di Draco e, per un istante, Draco scordò la lettera che seguiva la C.

«Continua» sussurrò Harry sulla sua pelle.

«Delizioso. Uhm. Esasperante.»

Harry fece una smorfia. «Oh, ne sono felice.»

Draco sorrise. «Felice. Gentile. Irremovibile*.»

«Irremovibile?» mormorò Harry, e spostò i fianchi premendo l’uccello contro la coscia di Draco, che si dimenò verso di lui.

«Nel senso che hai la testa dura» corresse Draco. «E lamentoso.»

Harry rise. «E maltrattato.»

«Noioso.» Draco spalancò la bocca, intanto che Harry gli sbaciucchiava il collo. «Odioso. Permaloso.»

Harry rise di nuovo. «E di cosa dovrei rallegrarmi in questo momento?»

«Del fatto che sto per farmi scopare di nuovo» puntualizzò Draco. «Ecco di cosa.»

Il sorriso scherzoso svanì dalla faccia di Harry, che afferrò il viso di Draco con entrambe le mani. «Lo sono» disse. «Ogni istante che trascorro con te mi rende felice.» Deglutì. «Draco, sono innamorato di te. Talmente tanto che mi sembra quasi impossibile, e ho paura di non riuscire a dimostrarti quanto, e…»

«Harry» lo interruppe Draco, di colpo a disagio per l’intensità spaventosa che scorgeva negli occhi di Harry, e per la piega improvvisamente troppo seria presa dalla conversazione. «Zitto e baciami.»

Harry parve sul punto di ribattere, poi però annuì e sussurrò: «Va bene», e fece come gli era stato chiesto.

 

****

 

Quando la mattina seguente Harry si svegliò posò lo sguardo su un baldacchino sconosciuto. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di cercare gli occhiali a tentoni e inforcarli. Era nel letto di Draco, nell’appartamento di Draco, solo che Draco non c’era. Fece scivolare una mano sulle lenzuola verso l’altro lato del letto e le trovò fredde. Pochi istanti dopo, udì il suono lieve dell’acqua che scorreva nella doccia. Harry sospirò e si rannicchiò maggiormente sotto le coperte.

Il rumore della doccia cessò e Draco tornò nella stanza con indosso soltanto un asciugamano avvolto ordinatamente attorno alla vita. Si muoveva con calma, aprendo piano i cassetti del comò. Era evidente che stesse cercando qualcosa ma non intendesse disturbare Harry. Stava quasi per dire a Draco che non aveva alcun motivo per fare piano, quando l’altro lasciò cadere l’asciugamano e Harry decise che si sarebbe semplicemente limitato a godersi lo spettacolo.

Guardò Draco infilare una maglietta bianca pulita, nascondendo il drago alla sua vista, e quindi un paio di mutande nere, e ciò significava che avrebbe scelto la camicia bianca e il gilet nero a righe argento, oppure la camicia nera e il gilet nero con i bottoni dorati. Harry sperò che indossasse questi ultimi; Draco completamente in nero gli piaceva quasi quanto in blu.

Draco frugò nel suo armadio e Harry ascoltò il fruscio lieve della stoffa che veniva spostata dagli appendiabiti. Infine Draco tornò con un paio di pantaloni neri, la gruccia vuota, e – sì! – la camicia nera. La indossò andando a coprire il braccio sinistro ferito e quello destro tatuato e, intanto che abbottonava i polsini, Harry realizzò che guardare Draco vestirsi glielo aveva fatto venire duro.

Era un po’ sconcertante, rendersi conto che reputava Draco eccitante sia quando si vestiva che quando si spogliava, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare per evitarlo. Draco terminò con i bottoni della camicia e la infilò nei pantaloni, aggiungendo poi il panciotto, sempre con movimenti rapidi e fluidi. Non si stava semplicemente vestendo, stava nascondendo il suo corpo il più possibile, mentre si vestiva.

Era entrato nella camera da letto con la pelle pallida arrossata dalla doccia, esibendo senza vergogna cicatrici e tatuaggi. Il Draco che rideva con Harry elencando per lui aggettivi in ordine alfabetico, e che lo baciava come fosse incapace di attendere un altro secondo per avere la sua bocca, era caldo e morbido e aperto e struggente, terribilmente vulnerabile.

Ma, non appena lanciava sui capelli arruffati l’incantesimo per asciugarli e pettinarli, quel Draco iniziava la trasformazione che lo avrebbe condotto a essere colui che nella mente di Harry era Malfoy. Gli abiti neri lo rendevano serioso, il colore scuro affilava maggiormente gli spigoli dei suoi lineamenti. Sembrava perfettamente composto, nonché un po’ altezzoso. Insomma, il genere di persona che non sorrideva mai, anche se Harry sapeva che non era affatto così.

Pensare di essere l’unico per il quale Draco si denudava di tutti quegli orpelli gli faceva ribollire il sangue. E se ne liberava con la stessa facilità con cui Harry avrebbe potuto spogliare il suo corpo da quegli abiti irreprensibili.

Draco afferrò alcuni oggetti dal ripiano del comò e li mise in tasca uno per uno: gli occhiali, un fazzoletto, le chiavi e qualcosa di piccolo e rotondo che Harry non fu in grado di individuare. Fissò la catena dell’orologio da taschino in una curva elegante all’altezza dello stomaco e si voltò verso Harry, sorprendendolo a guardare.

«Non intendevo svegliarti» disse.

«Non l’hai fatto» rispose Harry. «Perché ti sei alzato?»

Draco fece una smorfia. «Puoi incolpare Weasley e quel coglione del suo partner. Hanno rinvenuto un altro rifugio e richiesto la mia presenza. E durante il mio dannato giorno libero, mi permetto di aggiungere. Scommetto che è stata un’idea di Smith.»

«Oh. Devo venire?» si offrì Harry puntellandosi sui gomiti.

Draco scosse la testa. «Non è necessario. Darò un’occhiata, smantellerò gli incantesimi di guardia, e poi ce ne occuperemo con calma lunedì mattina.» Abbassò lo sguardo, verso l’erezione di Harry che tendeva le lenzuola e sorrise. «Pensi di poter resistere finché non avrò finito?»

«Mi piace guardarti mentre ti vesti» disse Harry.

«Guardarmi mentre mi vesto?» ripeté Draco, confuso.

«Sì» replicò Harry. «Ho l’impressione che in te ci siano due persone, e io ti guardo passare dall’una all’altra.»

Draco inarcò le sopracciglia. «Non ti seguo, temo.»

«C’è Draco, e c’è Malfoy» proseguì Harry, ma Draco non parve meno confuso. A essere onesti, Harry non si stava spiegando molto bene. L’uccello dolorante gli impediva di pensare con lucidità, perciò fece scivolare una mano sotto le lenzuola e si diede una strizzatina. «Malfoy è freddo e distante e talvolta un po’ bastardo, e possiede un incredibile autocontrollo.» Deglutì e socchiuse la bocca, intanto che continuava a palpeggiarsi. «E poi c’è Draco, che è quello che trascorre l’intero fine settimana a letto con me, e si lascia conquistare dal cibo d’asporto indiano, e di cui sono follemente innamorato, tanto da starci male.»

Draco non disse nulla, ma si fece più vicino.

«Ed è come quando c’è stato il duello, e non hai tenuto del tutto a freno la rabbia apparendo persino pericoloso, ma io riuscivo solamente a pensare al tuo sorriso di quella mattina, a te che ti sdraiavi e mi permettevi di scoparti, a quel cazzo di tatuaggio che hai sul fianco, al tuo Marchio e alle tue cicatrici.» Ora Harry cominciava a straparlare, incerto se ciò che aveva detto fino a quel momento avesse un senso, eppure non smise, poiché voleva essere sicuro che Draco capisse. Cercò parole migliori. «È l’insieme di questi vari aspetti, il tuo vero io e la messinscena che mostri a chiunque tranne che a me, a farmi impazzire.»

Draco si fermò di fronte al bordo del letto. «E ti piaccio comunque quando sono Malfoy?»

Harry annuì con convinzione. «Sì, perché so che con me non lo sei davvero. Ti conosco dentro. Ecco perché mi piace quando mi chiami Potter. So che in realtà pensi a me come a Harry.»

Draco lo guardò senza scomporsi. «Sei uno strano, non è vero, Potter?» chiese con voce incolore. «Ti tratto con affetto e invece quasi preferisci che ti tenga sulle spine. Sei ossessionato dal mio tatuaggio quando è esposto, mentre se mi vesto sei ossessionato dal fatto di non poterlo vedere.»

«Tatuaggi. Al plurale» puntualizzò Harry. «Ne hai più di uno adesso.»

Le labbra di Draco si incurvarono in un mezzo sorriso, prima di distendersi di nuovo nella solita espressione seria, intanto che riprendeva a giocare con Harry. «È vero. Ma tu rimani comunque un tipo molto strano.»

Poggiò la mano sopra il pugno chiuso di Harry e premette. I fianchi di Harry si contrassero, nell’avvertire la pressione. Per poco non venne, quando Draco si abbassò, lo guardò dritto in faccia e gli rivolse un ghigno appena accennato.

«Mi aspetto di trovarti esattamente in questa posizione, al mio ritorno. Ho intenzione di riprendere questa conversazione estremamente illuminante.» Tolse la mano dall’inguine di Harry e si raddrizzò. «Non dovrei impiegare più di un’ora.»

Si voltò e uscì dalla stanza. I suoi piedi nudi calpestarono silenziosamente il pavimento in legno scuro.

«Oh, mio Dio» esclamò Harry e ricominciò a masturbarsi duro e veloce. Impiegò solo qualche minuto, prima di venire.

Dopo che il tiepido torpore successivo all’orgasmo fu sbiadito e che ebbe gettato un incantesimo di pulizia sulle lenzuola di Draco, Harry si alzò, si stiracchiò, e si guardò attorno. La stanza era immacolata, come l’angolo dell’ufficio di Draco al Ministero. I mobili in mogano erano lucidi e privi di polvere. Non c’era la minima traccia di disordine. Harry caracollò verso il bagno per concedere un po’ di sollievo alla vescica, quindi esitò.

Draco lo aveva lasciato lì da solo, perciò si fidava di lui. A Harry però venne in mente che non avrebbe avuto occasione migliore di quella, per ispezionare l’appartamento di Draco. Lo aveva detto anche a Kingsley, che quello era lo scopo dell’amicizia che stava coltivando con Draco. Il senso di colpa lo travolse per un istante, ma Harry lo scacciò prontamente. Lo avrebbero perlustrato comunque quell’appartamento, no? Quindi tanto valeva che fosse lui a farlo, piuttosto che un altro Auror senza volto armato di un mandato di perquisizione e che magari detestava i Mangiamorte. Se avesse condotto Harry quella perquisizione prima di essere rimosso dal caso, avrebbero senz’altro preso per buono il suo rapporto, e non l’avrebbero ripetuta una seconda volta. Sì, era meglio così.

Ingoiò il senso di avversione che lo aveva invaso, e aprì l’armadietto dei medicinali di Draco, frugando fra le varie fiale monodose accuratamente etichettate. La pozione anti-sbornia, alcuni tonici contro il mal di testa, la Sonno senza Sogni. Nulla di straordinario, benché a Harry parve un po’ preoccupante il quantitativo della Sonno senza Sogni, considerato che provocava dipendenza. Si appuntò mentalmente di parlarne con Draco. Gli avrebbe raccontato che l’aveva notata mentre stava cercando qualcosa per il mal di testa. Prese una delle fiale contro il mal di testa e ne gettò il contenuto nel lavandino per avvalorare la sua versione, prima di riprendere a rovistare altrove.

In camera da letto si fermò per infilare le mutande e il maglioncino verde che Draco aveva indossato la sera precedente. Agganciò i tre bottoni centrali e arrotolò le maniche, poi iniziò a esaminare il comò e i comodini. Avvertì l’ennesima fitta di senso di colpa, nel constatare che Draco conservava la sua copia di _Re in eterno_ nel cassetto del comodino accanto al suo lato del letto. Notò un segnalibro tra le pagine, circa a metà, e immaginò che Draco ne leggesse qualche capitolo prima di spegnere le luci e tentare di dormire. Chiuse il cassetto con un tonfo e rivolse la sua attenzione al resto della stanza. Gli abiti nei cassetti del comò erano piegati ordinatamente. Mentre nell’armadio non solo erano in ordine, ma disposti in base alle sfumature di colore, cosa che non sorprese affatto Harry.

Non impiegò molto, per concludere la sua esplorazione dell’appartamento di Draco. Era tutto talmente ben organizzato che Harry desiderò pigramente che anche gli altri suoi sospettati avessero case altrettanto ordinate. Il suo sarebbe diventato un lavoro davvero facile. Ma poi si sentì ancora in colpa per averlo pensato, e provò a scacciare via anche quella stupida idea. In fondo non stava facendo altro che aiutare Draco. Era certo che non avesse nulla da nascondere, e temeva che Kingsley gli avrebbe sottratto il caso, se non avesse presentato nuove prove. Non doveva far altro che resistere abbastanza a lungo da poter passare l’indagine nelle mani di Ron. Dunque sì, stava solamente aiutando Draco.

Non scovò nulla di interessante finché non scese nella cantina, che Draco aveva trasformato in un laboratorio di pozioni, sebbene in quel momento tutti i calderoni fossero vuoti e freddi. Evidentemente Draco non era stato a casa il tempo necessario per poter lavorare, pensò Harry, e aveva trascorso ogni istante libero nel suo letto. Controllò gli scaffali con gli ingredienti, scorgendo quasi tutto il necessario alla preparazione di una partita di Verve. In un angolo c’era una piccola scrivania, e Harry vi rinvenne tre diari rilegati in pelle e zeppi di annotazioni. Scelse alcune pagine a caso, che descrivevano un’oscura ricerca sugli effetti del Veritaserum, poiché doveva pur procurarsi _qualcosa_ e, un rapido incantesimo di duplicazione più tardi, lasciò il seminterrato così come lo aveva trovato.

Ridusse quella manciata di pagine e le nascose nel fondo della tasca dei pantaloni, prima di recarsi in cucina e iniziare a perlustrarne gli stipetti.

 

****

 

Le coordinate per la Materializzazione erano sbagliate, dannazione.

Almeno questo era quello che aveva pensato Draco, dopo aver provato a Materializzarsi più vicino senza riuscirvi. Alcuni incantesimi di rilevamento gli mostrarono però le varie barriere anti-Materializzazione sparse in tutta la zona. Con la magia non gli era consentito andare oltre quel punto.

Draco inveì contro Smith ripetutamente e con forza, intanto che si affannava lungo un sentiero fangoso che conduceva alla casa che intravedeva in lontananza. Il fango era scivoloso sotto i suoi piedi, e per ben due volte rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio. Affondò nel fango di parecchi centimetri, e la melma gelata gli penetrò nelle scarpe. Aveva le dita dolorosamente fredde e quasi insensibili, nonostante l’incantesimo riscaldante lanciato direttamente sui piedi.

«Eccoti qui, Malfoy» esclamò allegramente Smith, confermando i sospetti di Draco. «La passeggiata è stata di tuo gradimento?»

«Scusa, Malfoy» disse Weasley, ignorando il suo partner. «Non avevamo davvero bisogno di te. Lo ha inserito nella richiesta senza comunicarmelo.»

«Ma non è un problema, non è vero, Malfoy?» intervenne Smith. «So che non hai niente di meglio da fare il sabato mattina.»

Draco ricacciò indietro l’irritazione. Aveva sperato che Smith, dopo il duello, smettesse di comportarsi da stronzo. Avrebbe dovuto intuire che un’umiliazione simile in pubblico non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare i suoi sforzi per provocare Draco. Come aveva potuto non prevederlo, quando sapeva perfettamente che il rientro a Hogwarts aveva sempre moltiplicato il suo desiderio di battere Harry, anno dopo anno? Trattenne un sospiro, si voltò verso la casa, agitò la bacchetta con un pratico movimento del polso, e si mise a lavoro per smantellare gli incantesimi di guardia. Pochi minuti più tardi, quando l’ultimo incantesimo era stato disattivato, Draco si rivolse a Smith e Weasley.

«Le barriere adesso sono inattive. Potrete lanciare gli incantesimi di rilevamento senza alcuna interferenza, anche se ho l’impressione che questo luogo sia abbandonato da anni» disse Draco. «Rimettete le barriere al loro posto, non appena avrete finito. Harry e io sbrigheremo il resto lunedì.»

«Grazie, Malfoy» cominciò Weasley.

«Non sono d’accordo» lo interruppe Smith. «Insisto per controllare anche l’interno. Il protocollo prevede che vengano esaminate tutte le aree sospette.» Fece una pausa e indirizzò un ghigno a Draco. «Credo sia necessario approfondire.»

Draco lo scrutò torvo. Iniziava a perdere la pazienza. «Smettila, Smith. Ti sei già divertito abbastanza. Mi hai trascinato fuori dal letto nel mio giorno libero. Un letto che, mi permetto di aggiungere, era occupato anche da qualcun altro…»

«E qual è il problema?» domandò Smith allegramente. «Non l’avevi ancora pagata per la notte?»

Per un istante, Draco vide tutto rosso, e fu solo la mano di Weasley, che si strinse fermamente intorno al suo polso, a impedirgli di affatturare quello stupido bastardo.

«Per quanto mi riguarda preferisco ignorare chi si porta a letto Malfoy» disse. «E non abbiamo bisogno di lui per concludere il lavoro, Smith.»

Draco arrossì lievemente. Weasley conosceva perfettamente l’identità di colui che lo attendeva a casa.

Smith sospirò teatralmente. «Il suo stato di servizio però riceverà una nota negativa, quando segnalerò che ha rifiutato di rispondere a un’esplicita richiesta di assistenza.»

Weasley lo fissò. «Non so perché tu sia tanto ossessionato da lui, ma è ora di piantarla. Un giorno di questi finirai per colpirlo e ne subirai le conseguenze.»

Draco si risentì un poco per quell’affermazione, che pareva descriverlo come una sorta di cane tendenzialmente rabbioso, dovette però ammettere che in essa vi era un fondo di verità. Sì, il suo autocontrollo con gli anni era notevolmente migliorato, ma possedeva ancora dei limiti.

«Non importa» borbottò. «Farò una capatina anche all’interno e mi assicurerò che sia tutto a posto.»

«Non mi fido di te» disse Smith. «Dovremmo venire anche noi.»

Draco fu sul punto di ribattere, ma si trattenne e sospirò. Desiderava solo farla finita per potersene tornare a casa. Gli balenò in mente un’immagine di Harry, comodamente rannicchiato sotto le coperte del suo letto, con l’uccello eretto che le tendeva verso l’alto. Draco si domandò se avesse mantenuto quella posizione. Sperava di sì.

«D’accordo» disse. «Non toccate niente. E parlo sul serio.»

Weasley si sfregò le dita della mano destra. «Credimi, amico, una maledizione per me è stata più che sufficiente» dichiarò.

Senza attendere la risposta di Smith, Draco scattò avvicinandosi alla casa con ampie falcate e lanciando sul portico una serie di incantesimi di rilevamento. Attivò l’incantesimo necessario ad aprire la porta senza correre rischi, quindi illuminò il percorso sicuro lungo tutta la casa.

«Non toccate la porta, né lo stipite, non calpestate la soglia» disse. «E non abbandonate mai il percorso.»

Attraversò svelto il corridoio, gettando svariati incantesimi, intanto che procedeva, e prendendo nota delle maledizioni e delle trappole che rilevava. In base a quella riscontrata sulla porta, sospettò che si trattasse di un altro dei rifugi dei Carrow, che però non dovevano essersi presi la briga di allestire completamente. Draco volle comunque accertarsene. In soggiorno si imbatté in un denso strato di maledizioni e fu costretto a rallentare. Smith cominciò a lamentarsi.

«Sei stato tu a insistere perché entrassimo subito» Draco non poté fare a meno di sottolineare. «E non abbandonare il percorso!»

Smith sbuffò, scostandosi appena all’interno dei limiti del percorso sicuro. «Sei suscettibile e permaloso» lo rimproverò. «Probabilmente impaziente di tornare dalla tua puttana.»

Draco sbottò. Lanciò una Fattura Gambe Molli non verbale senza riuscire a impedirselo. Smith inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi e allungò una mano per tentare di mantenere l’equilibro. Con il palmo sfiorò l’enorme specchio riccamente incorniciato che era appeso alla parete, proprio accanto a lui, e cadde al di là di esso.

«Cazzo!» imprecò Weasley. Draco corse verso di loro.

Per un istante, Draco avvertì il panico avvolgerlo, ma poi vide Smith all’interno dello specchio, che urlava silenziosamente e batteva i pugni contro il vetro. Oh, grazie a Merlino era una semplice trappola-specchio. Lottò con se stesso, per non far trasparire il sollievo che provava. Si allontanò dallo specchio.

«Non corre alcun rischio lì dentro» disse a Weasley, reprimendo l’ennesima ondata di irritazione, stavolta contro di sé per la scarsa capacità di autocontrollo che stava dimostrando. Se Smith si fosse ferito gravemente all’interno di un rifugio Mangiamorte, Draco non voleva nemmeno immaginare quale punizione gli avrebbero riservato. Azkaban, come minimo. «Lo tireremo fuori prima di andarcene.»

Finirono rapidamente di ispezionare la casa, e Draco liberò Smith dallo specchio. Quest’ultimo farfugliò piano per un attimo, quindi si precipitò all’esterno.

«Allora io vado» disse Draco. «Sono sicuro che possiate concludere da soli.»

Weasley sospirò. «Saluta Harry da parte mia.»

Draco annuì e si Smaterializzò. Ricomparve di fronte all’ingresso principale del suo appartamento, e si concesse un momento, grato che le barriere anti-Materializzazione vietassero solo di Materializzarsi dentro ma non fuori. Si tolse le scarpe e gettò su di esse alcuni incantesimi di pulizia, quindi passò ai pantaloni, anch’essi parzialmente ricoperti di fango. Riuscì a pulirli ma rimasero sgualciti. Draco sperò che una buona lavanderia potesse salvarli. Le scarpe invece preferì farle Evanescere con una fitta di rimpianto. Che peccato; gli piacevano sul serio quelle scarpe.

Prese a salire le scale che conducevano alla sua camera da letto, ma il rumore provocato da un piatto che veniva poggiato su un ripiano lo fece desistere. Si recò in cucina e vi trovò Harry, con indosso solamente la maglietta di Draco, che davanti ai fornelli rigirava con una spatola qualcosa in una padella.

«Ehi» disse, voltando appena la testa e sorridendo a Draco. «Ho preparato la colazione. Spero non ti dispiaccia se ho rovistato nella tua dispensa.» Capovolse il pancake nella padella.

«Hmm. Mi sento abbastanza incline a perdonarti, ma soltanto perché hai preparato anche la pancetta» ribatté Draco, afferrandone un pezzo dal piatto sul bancone. Diede un morso, e la giudicò perfettamente croccante, esattamente come piaceva a lui. «Mmm. Se non ricordo male, ti avevo chiesto di aspettarmi a letto. Ma, ripensandoci, anche qui va bene.» Fece scivolare una mano sotto l’orlo della maglietta rubata da Harry e rimase deluso, nel constatare che l’altro portava le mutande. Draco le fece Evanescere e Harry sussultò. «Ti preferisco con addosso solo la maglietta» gli mormorò in un orecchio, intanto che allungava la mano per afferrava a coppa il sedere di Harry.

Harry vi si appoggiò. «Piace anche a me. Tuttavia» si agitò contrò la mano di Draco «in questo momento non posso lasciare la padella incustodita. Prima facciamo colazione, e poi scopiamo».

Draco sospirò frustrato. «D’accordo» disse. «Giusto perché hai preparato anche la pancetta.»

Ne rubacchiò un altro pezzo, poi si voltò per riempire d’acqua il bollitore. Harry era bravo con la pancetta, ma riguardo il tè era ancora inaffidabile.

 

****

 

Harry si svegliò urlando. Ne fu sorpreso, poiché non era più successo. Non aveva mai trascorso un periodo così lungo senza incubi. Si mise a sedere, con la pelle umida e la maglietta sudata incollata alla schiena. Accanto a lui, Draco si girò e accese la luce. Guardò Harry senza parlare, quindi sgusciò fuori dal letto.

«Resta lì» disse, e scomparve in corridoio.

Harry abbandonò la testa fra le ginocchia e tentò di schiarirsi le idee. Aveva sognato di nuovo la Battaglia di Hogwarts, vaghe impressioni di urla e di morte che diventavano via via più consistenti nella Foresta Proibita, con Voldemort, e alle quali infine seguiva un lampo di luce verde diretto contro il suo petto. Era finita, era al sicuro, si disse. La guerra era finita. Rabbrividì.

Un istante dopo, Draco tornò con una tazza in mano. Raggiunse il suo comò, prese una maglietta pulita e la lanciò a Harry.

«Mettila» disse, e attese finché Harry non l’ebbe indossata. «Tieni.»

Harry afferrò la tazza che Draco gli porgeva con entrambe le mani, permettendo al calore che filtrava dalla porcellana di penetrarlo. Il primo sorso gli bruciò la lingua.

«È troppo caldo» disse.

«È come deve essere» ribadì Draco, ma gettò comunque un lieve incantesimo di raffreddamento sulla tazza, quindi si infilò di nuovo a letto accanto a Harry, tanto vicino da premere la propria coscia su quella dell’altro. Entrambi si appoggiarono alla testiera del letto. «Vuoi parlarne?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Non proprio. Era solo la guerra.» Fissò il suo tè. «Torna a dormire, se preferisci. Non è necessario che rimanga sveglio anche tu.»

«Nessun problema. E poi entro un’ora dobbiamo essere in ufficio» puntualizzò Draco, per poi zittirsi per alcuni istanti. «Anch’io a volte sogno l’Ardemonio. E Nagini.»

«Io sogno di morire» disse Harry.

Draco insinuò il palmo della mano, caldo e confortevole, sulla gamba di Harry. «Almeno è solo un sogno.»

«Non lo è» replicò Harry, e strinse più forte la tazza. «Sono morto davvero.» Prese un respiro profondo, non riuscendo a guardare in faccia Draco. «La seconda volta in cui mi ha colpito con la Maledizione che Uccide, nella foresta. Tutti credono che non abbia funzionato, ma non è stato così. Sono semplicemente… tornato, dopo.»

Draco per un po’ non parlò. «Come ci si sente?» chiese.

E Harry desiderò baciarlo. Non c’era alcuna pietà nella sua voce, né orrore o repulsione o incredulità di fronte a ciò che Harry aveva vissuto. Ma pura curiosità.

«È stato bello» disse. «Quieto e luminoso e silenzioso. Stavo quasi per non farlo. Uhm, tornare intendo.»

Le dita di Draco si strinsero sulla sua coscia. «Sono contento che tu l’abbia fatto.»

«Anch’io» rispose Harry. Bevve un altro sorso di tè che stavolta non gli scottò la lingua. L’incubo stava svanendo rapidamente nella luce calda della lampada sul comodino di Draco, e il resto – la maglietta pulita, il tè, la tranquilla presenza di Draco al suo fianco – gli diedero un conforto mai sperimentato prima. «Come sapevi che era esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno?»

«Perché è quello che ho sempre desiderato qualcuno facesse per me, quando mi svegliavo dopo un incubo sulla guerra» disse Draco, allontanando lo sguardo da Harry. «E non preoccuparti, prima o poi ti toccherà ricambiare.»

Harry ripensò alle fiale di Pozione Sogno senza Sogni nell’armadietto dei medicinali di Draco e annuì. Draco gli aveva assicurato che non provocavano dipendenza, ma a Harry non piaceva ugualmente, che ne assumesse così tanta. «Grazie.»

«Sai» proseguì Draco. «Considerata tutta la merda che abbiamo sopportato, siamo due individui straordinariamente equilibrati.»

Harry sorrise divertito. «Spesso non è così che mi sento.»

«Spesso nemmeno io» ammise Draco con un sospiro. «Ci sono giorni in cui ho l’impressione di reggermi a stento. Forse è per questo che stiamo bene insieme. Non mi era mai capitato con nessun altro.» Appoggiò pesantemente la spalla contro Harry. «E ti capisco.»

Per Harry era lo stesso e ne era felice. Si capivano davvero e profondamente. Insieme combaciavano alla perfezione. Harry sospirò appena e scivolò verso il basso, quel tanto che bastava per adagiare la testa sulla spalla di Draco, e Draco gli baciò lievemente i capelli.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Lui e Draco se la sarebbero cavata. Harry doveva credere che, alla fine, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In realtà il giochino dell’ordine alfabetico da qui in poi va avanti sempre con la stessa lettera, ossia la “i”. Ho dovuto modificarlo perché seguire l’ordine – alfabetico e dell’aggettivo con significato simile che inizia con quella lettera – in entrambe le lingue era impossibile. Un paio di aggettivi sono rimasti uguali (brillante e coraggioso), ma gli altri sono diversi. Poi, avendo saltata la lettera “h” che in italiano non include quasi nulla, mi sono trovata sfasata rispetto alle lettere successive e ho deciso di continuare, invece che fermarmi ai soli aggettivi con la “i” come fa alla fine firethesound. Insomma, spero si sia capito lo stesso, altrimenti fatemi sapere. :)


	14. Chapter 14

I giorni successivi passarono rapidamente, finché non giunse il compleanno di Draco, e Harry si ritrovò senza più valide ragioni per rinviare la sua confessione.

Avevano trascorso meravigliosamente la serata di lunedì. Harry aveva prenotato in un ristorante francese nella Londra Babbana, e aveva goduto, nel tenere la mano di Draco in pubblico, consapevole che gli sguardi di disapprovazione ricevuti derivavano dal fatto che fossero entrambi maschi, e non a causa del Marchio sul braccio di Draco o della cicatrice sulla sua fronte. Al termine della cena, erano rientrati nell’appartamento di Harry dedicandosi a del sesso spettacolare, nel corso del quale Harry si era sforzato di non pensare che quella avrebbe potuto essere la loro ultima volta insieme. Infine, aveva consegnato a Draco il suo regalo.

Sceglierlo era stata una sfida. In fondo, che oggetto regalare a chi è già in grado di permettersi tutto? Così aveva optato per qualcosa di sdolcinato e sentimentale e assolutamente immateriale. Un paio di mesi prima, Hermione gli aveva raccontato di un sito web nel quale era possibile dare a una stella il proprio nome. Erano dunque bastati pochi click per registrarne una a nome di Draco, e Harry gli aveva consegnato il certificato di appartenenza, nonché una mappa dettagliata che ne illustrava la posizione, mentre se ne stavano seduti sul letto sfatto.

«Il tuo nome deriva da quello di una costellazione, e mi è sembrato appropriato che una stella si chiamasse come te» gli aveva detto, e Draco lo aveva baciato duro spingendolo sul materasso. Il certificato si era accartocciato, e avevano smesso di curarsene.

Harry aveva passato l’intero martedì in preda all’ansia. Draco lo aveva notato e aveva tentato di parlarne ma, fino a quel momento, Harry era riuscito a sviare ogni domanda.

«Ti andrebbe di continuare il lavoro a casa?» chiese Draco, al termine della giornata, e a Harry il cuore si strinse nel petto, poiché l’altro aveva dato per scontato che sì, sarebbero rincasati insieme.

Harry annuì. «D’accordo.»

Arrivati all’appartamento di Harry, si tolsero le scarpe e gettarono da parte le rispettive borse da lavoro. Draco si voltò verso Harry, con occhi scuri e gravi, e la bocca contratta in una leggera smorfia.

«Che cosa ti preoccupa?» domandò. «Sei stato nervoso per tutto il giorno.»

Ed eccola lì, l’occasione perfetta. L’attimo propizio per rivelare a Draco ogni cosa.

Quando però Harry aprì la bocca, le parole gli vennero meno, così avanzò di un passo, tirò Draco a sé e lo strinse in un abbraccio. «Ti amo» sussurrò, soffocando le proteste di Draco con un bacio appassionato.

Finirono a letto, e Harry riuscì quasi a ignorare che quella sarebbe certamente stata l’ultima volta insieme. In seguito fecero la doccia, e Harry cadde in ginocchio prendendo Draco in bocca. Draco era appena venuto e fu necessario del tempo, perché si eccitasse di nuovo, ma a Harry non importava. Lo leccò e succhio, stimolando anche la sua apertura, finché le ginocchia di Draco non presero a tremolare in maniera allarmante, le dita dei suoi piedi si arricciarono e le mani si strinsero a pugno afferrando i capelli di Harry, e finalmente schizzò un sottile filo di sperma sulla lingua dell’altro. Harry lo inghiottì fino all’ultima goccia, desideroso di mantenere dentro di sé una piccola parte di Draco, non appena questi se ne fosse andato.

Si alzò, con le ginocchia che scricchiolavano per essere state piegate a lungo sulla dura porcellana, e Draco gli rivolse quel sorriso agrodolce e meravigliosamente sazio che aveva sempre dopo l’orgasmo, tanto che Harry avvertì subito un lancinante senso di colpa. Uscirono dalla doccia e, invece che indossare di nuovo i suoi vestiti, Draco preferì prendere in prestito i pantaloni grigi di un pigiama e la felpa rossa con cappuccio di Harry. E a Harry sembrò talmente adorabile con quella roba addosso, quando domandò ancora: «Adesso vuoi dirmi che cosa ti preoccupa?».

«Più tardi» rispose Harry, tirando il cappuccio a coprire i capelli umidi di Draco. Draco gli rivolse una smorfia e spinse indietro il cappuccio. «Dopo cena, va bene?»

Harry era consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto rimandare oltre, ma aveva bisogno di un altro po’ di tempo per raccogliere le idee e stabilire come affrontare l’argomento.

Andò in cucina e cominciò a preparare la cena, intanto che Draco si accomodava al tavolino del salotto con in mano alcuni documenti da esaminare. Lasciò il pollo a friggere in una padella e prese ad affettare funghi e cipolle. Intento a cucinare, permise ai suoi pensieri di vagare e analizzare ciò che si accingeva a fare.

Draco ne sarebbe stato furioso, Harry non aveva alcun dubbio. Gli avrebbe urlato contro, accusandolo di essere una persona orribile, e Harry glielo avrebbe permesso, poiché era davvero la cosa peggiore che si potesse fare alla persona che si amava. E poi, naturalmente, lo avrebbe affatturato. Harry lo avrebbe implorato, tentando di spiegare, ma Draco non avrebbe smesso di sbraitare. Harry però sperava che col tempo sarebbe riuscito a perdonarlo. Draco prendeva il suo lavoro da Auror molto seriamente e sapeva quanto fosse importante eseguire gli ordini e adempiere al proprio dovere. Una volta passata la bufera, Harry gli avrebbe detto che era stato Kingsley, a ordinargli di farlo, e forse alla fine Draco gli avrebbe concesse di recuperare il loro rapporto. Certo a Harry sarebbe toccato strisciare ai suoi piedi per un bel pezzo, ne era sicuro. Ma era preparato ad affrontarlo. Anzi, la considerava una punizione più che legittima.

E ciò che avevano in quel momento gli sarebbe mancato da morire, nel periodo che avrebbe trascorso provando a riconquistarlo, pensò rigirando il pollo in padella e facendolo dorare da entrambi i lati. Si erano abituati alla presenza l’uno dell’altro, e per Harry era confortante, passare le serate con qualcuno, piuttosto che rincasare nel suo appartamento solitario, con nulla di più eccitante da fare che scorrere i canali della televisione alla ricerca di un programma che non fosse troppo stupido. Non impiegare più le sue serate con Draco sarebbe stato terribile, almeno per un po’, almeno finché non fosse stato in grado di ricondurlo da lui. Terribile e solitario.

E cucinare. Harry aveva dimenticato quanto amasse cucinare. Odiava farlo solamente per sé, mentre cucinare per due era estremamente piacevole. Draco lo canzonava per questo, domandandogli come mai fosse tanto bravo ai fornelli quanto tremendo in Pozioni. Harry si era spesso chiesto la stessa cosa.

«Draco» chiamò. «Vuoi anche dell’insalata?» domandò Harry, senza però ricevere risposta. Si accigliò. «Draco?» chiamò di nuovo.

Percepì qualcosa di freddo e pesante alla base dei polmoni e si immobilizzò con il coltello a mezzaria, smettendo di affettare una cipolla. Rimase in ascolto. Non udiva nulla, se non il lieve fruscio di pagine che venivano sfogliate.

Con cautela, Harry posò il coltello e spense il fornello, quindi si diresse in salotto.

Draco era seduto sul pavimento davanti al divano, con una cartella arancione aperta sul ripiano del tavolino e il contenuto di quest’ultima fra le mani. Sollevò lo sguardo, non appena Harry entrò, e Harry si fermò all’istante, scorgendo l’espressione sul viso di Draco.

«Avevo terminato con i miei moduli, sono andato a cercarne qualcuno nella tua borsa, e ho visto… c’era il mio nome sopra» disse, apparendo d’un tratto fragile e indifeso. Ma la cosa peggiore è che non sembrava arrabbiato, quanto piuttosto sconvolto e smarrito, quasi non riuscisse a credere che stesse accadendo sul serio.

«Draco» fu l’unica parola che uscì dalla bocca di Harry, poi gli si serrò la gola.

Draco tornò a guardare i documenti che teneva in mano. «Per tutto questo tempo» disse. «Stavi…» Prese un respiro fremente. «Indagando su di me per omicidio.»

«Mi dispiace» disse Harry. Aveva bisogno di toccare Draco. Fece un passo avanti e Draco balzò in piedi arretrando. Continuava a stringere i documenti fra le mani. «Kingsley mi ha assegnato questo incarico, ma non ho mai pensato che tu…»

«Hai indagato su di me per tutto questo tempo. Hai… perquisito il mio appartamento» proseguì Draco, con voce tremante.

Non appariva ancora arrabbiato, e Harry desiderò che cominciasse a urlargli contro, a insultarlo e affatturarlo, qualunque cosa ma non quello. Draco invece se ne stavi lì, in pezzi, a fissarlo, e Harry non aveva idea di cosa fare per rendere la situazione meno spiacevole. Si era aspettato una lite furibonda. Si era preparato ad affrontare una lite furibonda. Mentre era del tutto impreparato a una reazione come quella.

«Mi dispiace» ripeté, sentendosi completamente inutile. «Io…»

«Per te non era altro che questo» lo interruppe Draco. «Soltanto un’indagine.» Per un attimo, Harry non comprese e Draco continuò: «Mi fidavo. Hai detto di amarmi e ti ho creduto».

A Harry si gelò il sangue nelle vene. «Oh, Dio, no. Draco, non è…»

«Che stupido sono stato. Non riesco a credere di essere… venuto a letto con te. Sei stato la prima persona con cui…» Tossì una risata sbalordita. «Mi fidavo, e tu…» Si interruppe, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre.

«Draco» disse Harry, ora disperato. «Non è così. Ti amo sul serio, credimi.»

Draco scosse la testa. «No, io… Devo uscire. Devo andarmene.» Lasciò cadere i documenti sul pavimento e si diresse verso il camino.

«Draco, ti pregò…» tentò ancora Harry.

«No.» E qualcosa di tagliente nella sua voce zittì Harry. Draco frugò bruscamente nel vaso della Polvere Volante, spargendone un poco per terra, intanto che entrava nel camino. Si inginocchiò, lanciò una manciata di polvere e svanì.

Per un lungo istante, Harry rimase lì. Aveva immaginato in mille modi quella scena, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato una reazione simile da parte di Draco. Era stato certo che Draco si sarebbe trasformato in Malfoy, e che ne sarebbe seguita una lite accompagnata da dolorose fatture. Neanche per un attimo aveva pensato che Draco sarebbe semplicemente crollato.

Sconvolto, ecco cos’era. Draco era sconvolto. Harry andò in cucina e gettò nella spazzatura il contenuto della padella, insieme alle verdure che non aveva terminato di affettare. Se avesse concesso a Draco alcuni minuti, questi si sarebbe ripreso permettendo alla rabbia di divampare. Lo avrebbe raggiunto e avrebbero finalmente avuto la loro colossale litigata, e a quel punto Harry gli avrebbe dimostrato che ciò che avevano era reale.

Si era preparato all’eventualità di essere lasciato per sempre. Aveva pianificato di farsi da parte, attendere che le acque si fossero calmate, per poi cercare di convincere Draco a tornare da lui. Era consapevole che potesse non accadere ma adesso, con Draco svanito nel nulla, non gli restava neppure la possibilità di provare. Aveva bisogno di Draco. Era impensabile che finisse così, Harry non lo avrebbe permesso. Doveva solo escogitare un modo per far ragionare Draco.

Tornò in salotto e gettò un Reparo sul vaso in vetro della polvere. Sul bordo vi era una piccola macchia di sangue. Draco doveva essersi tagliato nell’afferrare la polvere. Harry strofinò un polpastrello sulla macchia, quindi tentò di rilassarsi e prese a sua volta una manciata di polvere.

«Appartamento Malfoy!» urlò entrando nel camino.

Avvertì un leggero sollievo, non appena sbucò nel salotto di Draco. Non aveva bloccato il camino per impedire a Harry di raggiungerlo. Era un buon segno, giusto? Se non avesse più voluto vederlo non vi era nulla di più semplice che impedire l’accesso dal camino. Forse una parte di Draco desiderava che Harry lo inseguisse.

«Draco?» chiamò, ma il suo richiamo cadde nel vuoto.

Rimase in ascolto, non avvertendo però alcun suono. Il precedente sollievo di Harry si tramutò ben presto in terrore. Chiamò di nuovo Draco. Benché ormai avesse compreso, Harry perlustrò comunque l’appartamento da cima e fondo senza trovarvi nessuno.

Draco era scomparso, e Harry dubitava sarebbe rientrato tanto presto.

 

****

 

Draco incespicò appena, nell’uscire dal camino, e dovette allungare una mano verso la mensola per tenersi in equilibrio. L’indice gli bruciava, e realizzò di essersi tagliato. Quando era successo? Rammentò vagamente di aver infilato malamente la mano nel vaso della polvere, per la fretta di _andarsene_ , nonché un rumore come di vetro crepato e una fitta dolorosa. Si infilò il dito in bocca, assaporando sulla lingua il gusto ramato del sangue e quello acre della Polvere Volante.

Quel sapore sgradevole gli permise di tornare in sé, ancor più del dolore, e prese un respiro profondo.

Sapeva che non gli era consentito sbirciare nelle cartelle arancioni classificate come riservate. Ma vi aveva scorto sopra il suo nome, il fottuto Draco Malfoy scritto proprio sull’etichetta, e a quel punto come _lasciar perdere_? Desiderò di non averlo fatto. Desiderò di non aver mai letto i rapporti vergati nella disordinata calligrafia di Harry. All’inizio suonava irritato – “Draco Malfoy è un grandissimo stronzo” riecheggiò nella sua mente –, le relazioni più recenti, invece, avevano un tono distaccato, e snocciolavano le sue abitudini in maniera dettagliata e quasi clinica, il che era molto peggio. Harry aveva descritto minuziosamente la perquisizione nel suo appartamento, includendo persino un elenco degli ingredienti che aveva acquistato da Unalloyed, e alcune pagine tratte dal diario in cui annotava i suoi studi in Pozioni. E in modo altrettanto meticoloso spiegava di come avesse finto di tenere a lui, al solo scopo di avvicinarlo e guadagnarne la fiducia.

Be’, aveva funzionato. Draco si era fidato. E adesso si sentiva da schifo.

Ma la parte peggiore, quella peggiore in assoluto, era continuare a bramare di tornare da lui, per farsi abbracciare, baciare e confortare, nonostante avvertisse distintamente che il cuore gli era stato strappato dal petto.

Harry gli aveva mentito approfittando della situazione, eppure Draco voleva ugualmente tornare fra le sue braccia. Non era forse patetico?

In ogni caso, ciò che invece aveva fatto era stato recarsi dall’unica persona che si sarebbe presa veramente cura di lui.

Il gelido pavimento in marmo gli pizzicò i piedi nudi, intanto che percorreva il lungo corridoio, passando da una stanza buia all’altra, finché non scorse la calda luce che emanava da un camino in una sala in fondo, nel quale bruciava sempre un fuoco acceso, persino nel mese di giugno.

Draco si fermò sulla soglia. Sua madre sedeva sul divanetto accanto al fuoco, esattamente dove si aspettava sarebbe stata, china a ricamare, con le fiamme a illuminarle i capelli di bagliori dorati. Evidentemente non era stato silenzioso come aveva creduto, poiché lei sollevò gli occhi e lo guardò corrugando la fronte.

«Draco? Cosa diavolo stai indossando?»

Draco abbassò lo sguardo. Aveva dimenticato la stupida felpa di Harry, ma cazzo non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare indietro per recuperare i suoi vestiti. Infilò le mani in tasca e ignorò la domanda. «Papà e in casa?»

«No, è fuori. Sai che non ama starsene rinchiuso.» Lo osservò in silenzio per un momento. «Qualcosa non va, tesoro?»

«Mamma» disse Draco, e la voce gli si incrinò. «Ho fatto una cazzata.»

Doveva avere un aspetto davvero orribile, poiché sua madre non si preoccupò neppure di rimproverarlo per il linguaggio inappropriato. Al contrario, mise da parte il cucito, e batté una mano sul cuscino accanto a lei. Draco ebbe immediatamente voglia di raggiungerla e posare il capo sul suo grembo, come faceva da piccolo dopo una caduta e un ginocchio sbucciato. Voleva piangere e lasciare che lei gli accarezzasse i capelli, mentre gli sussurrava che tutto sarebbe finito bene. Da adulto aveva smesso di credere a quelle parole, e realizzato che i problemi della vita raramente si risolvono con un abbraccio, un bacio e i biscotti al cioccolato che lei gli dava di nascosto prima di cena.

Attraversò la stanza e si sedette dal lato opposto del divanetto, stretto in un angolo. Narcissa si avvicinò, superando i pochi centimetri vuoti e il cuscino che li separavano, e poggiò una mano sul piede nudo di Draco.

«Raccontami» disse dolcemente.

«È che…» cominciò lui. «Sono stato un tale idiota.»

«Riguarda la persona che frequenti?» domandò Narcissa con cautela.

«Sì» rispose Draco, e non riuscì ad aggiungere altro.

«Che cosa ha combinato questa ragazza?»

Draco esitò, sul punto di mentire. Ma per Merlino, era stanco di mentire. «Non è una ragazza.»

Narcissa inspirò profondamente, e Draco sussultò. «È un ragazzo?» chiese.

Draco annuì tristemente. «Mi dispiace» disse.

Narcissa gli accarezzò il piede. «Sei mio figlio, Draco. Non hai nulla di cui scusarti.»

In passato l’idea di farle quella confidenza lo aveva terrorizzato. Aveva temuto così tanto di scorgere in lei disgusto e disapprovazione, che quella accettazione cieca lo commosse. Percepì gli occhi riempirsi di calde lacrime, che ricacciò prontamente indietro. Si sentì di nuovo come un bambino di cinque anni.

«Grazie» replicò con voce roca.

Narcissa riprese ad accarezzargli il piede. «Non hai nemmeno nulla per cui ringraziarmi. Sono tua madre» ripeté con delicatezza.

E non importava che non lo avesse mai proclamato ad alta voce, Draco sapeva quanto lo amasse.

Deglutì. «Che si tratti di un ragazzo però non è la parte peggiore. Non sai ancora di chi sto parlando.»

«Oh?»

«Harry Potter» disse Draco, distogliendo lo sguardo da sua madre.

«Oh» ripeté Narcissa.

E il resto venne fuori da sé, di come erano diventati prima amici e dopo più che amici, e di quanto Draco ne fosse stato follemente felice. Le raccontò delle serate al pub, dell’accettazione mostrata dagli amici di Harry, del cibo indiano da asporto, delle brioche danesi al formaggio, della scatola di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 al gusto colla e della stella che portava il suo nome. E di ciò che conteneva la cartella arancione.

Narcissa ascoltò senza interrompere, e quando Draco concluse in tono sempre più incerto, senza dire una parola gli porse un fazzoletto. Draco tirò su col naso e allungò una mano per prenderlo. La sua manica destra si scostò.

«In nome del cielo, cos’è quello?»

Non resistette. Si tirò su la manica e le mostrò la costellazione.

«Un errore» rispose, soffiandosi il naso. «Un altro grosso errore.» Ridacchio con voce rotta. «Ma il lato positivo è che adesso un braccio si abbina perfettamente all’altro.»

«Oh, tesoro» disse Narcissa dolcemente.

Poi se ne stette in silenzio, intanto che sedevano vicini, con la sua mano calda sempre sul piede di Draco, ed era esattamente ciò di cui lui aveva bisogno. Non gli disse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, poiché non c’era niente che andasse bene. Dopo un po’, però, Draco cominciò a pensare che forse, un giorno, le cose avrebbero anche potuto ricominciare ad andare bene.

 

****

 

Aveva atteso per diverse ore, ma Draco non era tornato e Harry stava impazzendo. Non riusciva a calmarsi né a mettere a tacere il senso di colpa che gli stava erodendo lo stomaco, o la preoccupazione crescente su dove si trovasse Draco in quel momento e cosa stesse facendo. Si voltò per poi Smaterializzarsi, ricomparendo di fronte a un portico immerso nell’oscurità.

Sollevò la mano per bussare, quindi esitò e la lasciò cadere. Discese le scale, poi girò e si diresse di nuovo verso la porta. Sollevò la mano per la seconda volta, e la riabbassò per la seconda volta. Infine borbotto: «Fanculo» e bussò.

Trascorsero alcuni lunghi minuti. La porta si aprì e fece capolino la testa di uno sconcertato Ron.

«Che ci fai qui? Sono le undici di sera» disse, e osservò Harry con attenzione. «Stai bene?»

«Ron» deglutì Harry. «Ho fatto una cazzata.»

«C’entra Malfoy, non è vero?» sospirò Ron, spalancando la porta. «Allora è meglio se entri.»

Fece un passo indietro e Harry lo seguì all’interno.

«Ron?» chiamò Hermione dal soggiorno. «Chi era alla… Harry? Che ti è successo?»

«Lascialo tranquillo per un momento. E tu siediti» aggiunse rivolto a Harry.

Harry si sedette docilmente sul divano mentre Ron si recava in cucina. Hermione lo scrutava preoccupata e con occhi cupi, così Harry tentò di sorriderle rassicurante, ma riuscì solamente ad apparire ancora più agitato. Ron ricomparve poco dopo e passò a Harry un bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario. Harry ne mandò giù un sorso. Sospirò, nell’avvertire il calore della bevanda che gli scorreva in petto, e scacciava un po’ di quel gelido terrore che ormai gli attanagliava i polmoni.

«Glielo hai detto?» chiese Ron.

Harry scosse la testa e bevve un altro sorso. «No. Ha trovato la cartella. Con dentro tutte le mie relazioni.»

Ron fece una smorfia. «Oh, amico…»

«Scusate» intervenne Hermione, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. «Qualcuno potrebbe spiegarmi che accidenti sta succedendo?»

Harry svuotò il resto del bicchiere e lo posò con cura sul tavolino. «Vado a letto con Draco. Da, uh, sei settimane.»

Hermione lo fissò inorridita. «Ma è contro almeno una dozzina di regole!»

«Diciassette, per la precisione. Anche se di fatto sono sedici. La numero dodici ripete semplicemente quanto già contenuto nella numero sette, solo riformulato con parole diverse.» Harry sospirò, di fronte allo sguardo incredulo di Hermione. «Draco ha controllato.»

«E mi permetto di aggiungere che Harry stava investigando su Malfoy per omicidio» puntualizzò Ron.

Hermione guardò Harry. «Per l’omicidio dei suoi precedenti partner? Credi sia stato lui?»

«Certo che no» esclamò Harry. «Ma Kingsley ne è convinto e mi ha assegnato l’incarico, così mi è toccato obbedire. Stavo tentando di provare la sua innocenza.»

«E _vai a letto_ con lui?» domandò Hermione. «Ti rendi conto che il tuo comportamento è inammissibile…»

«Hermione» la interruppe Ron. «Adesso se ne rende conto. In questo momento non serve che tu glielo ripeta.»

«E comunque non andiamo più a letto insieme» disse Harry. «Ci siamo lasciati. Almeno credo. Non ne ho idea. Se ne è andato e basta.» Respirò a fondo rabbrividendo. «Non so dove si trovi.»

Hermione aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, quindi sospirò e la richiuse. Si alzò in piedi. «Vado a preparare un po’ di tè» disse, poi strofinò una mano sulla spalla di Harry, intanto che gli passava a fianco per dirigersi in cucina.

Harry le rivolse un sorriso grato.

«Quanto è stata brutta la litigata?» chiese Ron, sovrastando il cigolio dell’anta di uno stipetto che si apriva e il lieve tintinnio di una tazza che veniva poggiato su un ripiano.

«È proprio questo il punto» rispose Harry. «Non c’è stata alcuna lite. Pensavo… Cioè ero sicuro… Ma non sembrava neppure arrabbiato, era solo…» Gli si serrò la gola, nel rammentare l’espressione ferita di Draco. «Avevi ragione. Avrei dovuto parlargliene subito. Invece ho permesso che lo venisse a sapere in questo modo. Ho peggiorato la situazione e non mi perdonerà mai.» Con la dolorosa chiarezza del senno di poi, non riusciva a credere di essere stato tanto stupido. Di aver commesso un’infinità di leggerezze senza prevederne le conseguenze. Che Draco non lo avesse affatturato aveva dell’incredibile. Dopo ciò che aveva fatto, si sarebbe volentieri affatturato da solo. «Se fossi al suo posto, quasi certamente non mi perdonerei nemmeno io.»

Hermione tornò con una tazza di tè che porse a Harry. Doveva aver usato la magia per fare alla svelta. Chissà che aspetto orribile aveva Harry, per indurla a questo. Hermione preparava sempre il tè alla maniera Babbana, ma doveva esserle bastata la faccia stravolta di Harry per convincerla che anche mettergli tra le mani una bevanda calda un paio di minuti prima sarebbe stato d’aiuto. Le rivolse un pallido sorriso, intanto che afferrava la tazza, permettendo al calore di penetrargli nei palmi. Quando ne prese un sorso, non si scottò la lingua.

«Non lo hai fatto troppo caldo» disse, e non sarebbe stato in grado di stabilire se il suono che aveva appena emesso fosse una risata o un singhiozzo. Forse era una risata, poiché i suoi occhi erano perfettamente asciutti, ma perché avrebbe dovuto ridere proprio in quel momento? «Lui lo fa sempre…» Harry mandò giù un altro sorso.

Ron e Hermione furono meravigliosi. Gli permisero di sfogarsi senza tentare di consolarlo con le solite banalità, quando inveiva contro se stesso. Hermione gli preparò anche una seconda tazza di tè, che Ron corresse con una spruzzatina di whisky, sia per sé che per Harry. Gli offrirono la loro stanza degli ospiti per la notte, ma Harry rifiutò e poco prima di mezzanotte si Smaterializzò via.

L’appartamento di Draco era ancora buio e silenzioso, e Harry sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a rientrare a casa sua, soltanto che non poteva. Andò nella camera di Draco, si tolse i pantaloni e si infilò nel letto dell’altro, seppellendo il viso nel suo cuscino. Odorava di lui, e Harry ne aspirò a fondo il profumo.

Nonostante ciò, impiegò parecchio, prima di riuscire ad addormentarsi.

 

****

 

Draco inciampò fuori dal letto all’alba e si diede malato per la prima volta nella sua carriera da Auror. Tanto dubitava che qualcuno avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza. Giusto la signora Dodson si sarebbe ritrovata da sola, per l’ora del tè. Il mercoledì chiamava quasi sempre per denunciare un presunto furto. E Harry avrebbe…

Draco scacciò fermamente l’immagine di Harry dalla mente, intanto che prendeva un’altra mezza dose di Pozione Sonno senza Sogni – quella vera, non la sua versione annacquata che non dava la _fottuta_ dipendenza – e svenne fino a mezzogiorno.

Indossò una delle vesti di ricambio che teneva alla villa, uscì in giardino per salutare sua madre, quindi andò via. Lucius era ancora chissà dove a fare solo Merlino sapeva cosa. Narcissa gli aveva raccontato della loro conversazione, avvenuta la sera precedente. Suo padre non l’aveva presa bene, e si era allontanato borbottando a proposito di un imperdonabile oltraggio al buon nome dei Malfoy. Draco fu felice di non averlo incrociato, e si augurò che non si fosse diretto al Ministero per tendergli un’imboscata.

Tornò al suo appartamento, intenzionato a trascorrere il resto della giornata nel laboratorio di Pozioni. Lavorare lì dentro riusciva sempre a distrarlo, e quel giorno ne aveva bisogno più che mai. Entrò in camera da letto per cambiarsi e indossare qualcosa di adatto, e notò le coperte stropicciate. Lentamente, si avvicinò al letto, e scorse un unico capello scuro sul cuscino.

Fece Evanescere lenzuola e coperte con un lieve movimento del polso, poi Appellò della biancheria pulita dall’armadio. Erano lenzuola in morbida flanella marrone che odoravano di bucato, lavanda e del legno di cedro dell’armadio in cui erano state conservate, e dunque non sapevano affatto della pelle di Harry.

Per un attimo, il dolore diminuì e una tenue speranza si affacciò nella parte posteriore della sua mente. Harry aveva ovviamente trascorso lì la notte. Doveva essere venuto a cercare Draco e poi aveva deciso di dormire nel suo letto, in attesa di lui. Non significava forse che gli importava? Non avrebbe tentato di raggiungerlo, dormendo persino nel suo letto, solo per proseguire con le sue indagini. Magari, in fondo, il loro rapporto era stato davvero reale. Rammentò l’espressione di Harry, la sera precedente. Era parso disperato, quando lo aveva supplicato di cercare di comprendere.

Ma poi la sofferenza e il tradimento lo avvolsero di nuovo in un’ondata di rabbia, e Draco si voltò e uscì dalla stanza.

Al piano inferiore, Draco impiegò solo qualche minuto, per bloccare il camino impedendone l’accesso, e modificare gli incantesimi di guardia. Non voleva altre sorprese da Potter. Merlino sapeva che ne aveva avuto a sufficienza da bastargli per il resto della vita.

 

****

 

Harry aveva sperato che l’inflessibile senso del dovere di Draco lo spingesse a presentarsi comunque in ufficio, quel mercoledì mattina. Era arrivato in anticipo, ben prima del solito orario di Draco, con una scatola di brioche danesi al formaggio e una tazza di tè bollente, mantenuto tale da un incantesimo di riscaldamento, che adesso attendevano sul ripiano della scrivania dell’altro. Ma le otto erano diventate le nove, che erano diventate le dieci, che erano diventate le undici, e così Harry era stato costretto ad accettare la realtà: Draco non sarebbe venuto. Fece Evanescere il tè, mangiò una brioche, e cercò di non preoccuparsi.

Non appena giunse la chiamata della signora Dodson, Harry prese subito in carico quell’incombenza. Tutto nel loro piccolo ufficio gli ricordava Draco e ormai si sentiva impazzire. Doveva uscire. Perciò indossò la veste che abbottonò in maniera sbilenca. La slacciò e ricominciò da capo. Si affrettò dunque al Punto di Smaterializzazione e, pochi istanti dopo, ricomparve in Diagon Alley di fronte al polveroso negozio di cianfrusaglie.

Il tintinnio stonato delle campanelle annunciò il suo arrivo, quando spinse la porta in avanti. Per un attimo si domandò se anima viva mettesse mai piede in quel luogo, fatta eccezione per lui e Draco. Udì dei passi strascicati e il battere forte di un bastone sulle assi del pavimento. Infine scorse la signora Dodson e si sforzò di sorridere.

«Harry» disse lei, fissandolo al di là degli occhiali. «Sei solo? Dov’è Draco?»

«Draco è…» Harry si interruppe, poiché non aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse Draco. «Ehm, non qui» concluse debolmente.

La signora Dodson lo guardò con aria sospettosa, poi la sua bocca si contrasse in un curioso cipiglio. «Una grossa spilla» disse alla fine. «D’argento, a forma di polipo.»

Gli rivolse un cenno del capo e andò via. Harry sospirò e si voltò a scrutare il resto del negozio. Se Draco fosse stato con lui, avrebbero riso e scherzato, vantandosi a turno della propria abilità di scovare gli oggetti più impensati. Ma senza Draco il negozio appariva cupo e imponente, con solo il ticchettio di una mezza dozzina di orologi differenti a infrangere il silenzio. Harry si disse che quel suono martellante avrebbe potuto farlo impazzire sul serio, se si fosse soffermato ad ascoltarlo troppo a lungo. Strano che non lo avesse mai notato prima.

Sospirò e cominciò a vagare per il negozio, fermandosi a esaminare alcuni mobili per bambole in cima a un tavolino. Aprì pigramente il primo cassetto di una minuscola scrivania, che racchiudeva la spilla d’argento a forma di polipo. Per un istante, la fissò incredulo. In passato non aveva mai rinvenuto nulla tanto in fretta. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di sollevarla per aria e gongolare rivolto verso Draco, solo che Draco non c’era. Sospirò di nuovo, afferrò la spilla e raggiunse il lato anteriore del negozio, prendendo posto sulla sedia solitamente occupata da Draco. Sarebbero stati solo in due quel giorno, non era necessario aggiungere la terza sedia.

Un quarto d’ora più tardi, la signora Dodson riapparve con il consueto vassoio del tè. Sembrò sorpresa, nel vederlo seduto, e Harry sorrise debolmente e sollevò la spilla.

«Trovata» disse alzandosi in piedi, e togliendole di mano il vassoio del tè.

«Fantastico» replicò lei. «E che velocità. È impressionante. Neanche Draco è mai riuscito a ripescare qualcosa tanto alla svelta.» Il suo tono era noncurante, ma i suoi occhi lo osservavano penetranti.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle. «Immagino di no» disse, accettando la tazza di tè che lei gli aveva versato.

«Suppongo ne sarebbe rimasto colpito anche lui, se fosse stato presente» continuò lei, riempendo una tazza anche per sé. «Mi auguro stia bene.»

«Sta… » cominciò Harry, e si fermò realizzando di non avere idea di come stesse Draco. Rammentò lo sguardo sconvolto sul viso dell’altro, e bevve frettolosamente un sorso di tè.

«Sembrava così felice ultimamente» continuò lei piano, quindi indirizzò l’ennesima occhiata tagliente verso Harry. «Con te era più felice di quanto lo avessi mai visto.»

«L’ho ferito» sbottò Harry.

La porcellana tintinnò dolcemente, quando la signora Dodson posò la sua tazza sul piattino, non emise però altri suoni. Si limitò a guardare Harry in silenzio e in attesa. Harry era consapevole che la signora Dodson fosse al corrente del legame fra lui e Draco. Draco gliene aveva parlato. Ma, nonostante questo, discutere con lei del suo rapporto con Draco lo faceva sentire a disagio.

«Io… non posso raccontare i dettagli. Solamente che l’ho ferito. Io…» fece una pausa e deglutì il groppo che gli si era formato in gola. «Ho tradito la sua fiducia. E dubito sia possibile rimediare.»

La signora Dodson lo guardò in silenzio per un lungo istante, quindi posò una mano su quella di Harry. Il suo palmo era morbido e liscio e fresco contro le nocche. «Ti perdonerà» dichiarò.

Harry sbatté le palpebre e aggrottò la fronte. Desiderava così tanto crederle. «Come fa a esserne sicura?»

«Perché ho visto come ti guarda quando è convinto che tu non te ne accorga» replicò lei. «E ho visto come tu guardi lui. Harry, caro, sono abbastanza vecchia da saper riconoscere una coppia perfetta, quando me la ritrovo davanti. E voi due lo siete. Inoltre Draco è uno dei maghi più intelligenti che abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare. Sa cosa possiede e, non appena il dolore si sarà affievolito, sarà sufficientemente furbo da non lasciarselo sfuggire.» Fece una pausa e assestò una lieve pacca sulla mano di Harry. «E poi è un Serpeverde. Se lo hai ferito tanto quanto pensi, e ne sei dispiaciuto come sono certa tu sia, è abbastanza scaltro da comprendere che si trova in una posizione di forza. Ora faresti qualunque cosa per lui, non è vero?» Si interruppe di nuovo, e Harry annuì con entusiasmo. «Questa consapevolezza lo riporterà da te. Avrà l’impressione di aver acquisito maggior potere all’interno del vostro rapporto e ciò, per un po’, gli donerà la sicurezza di cui ha bisogno per guarire. In seguito la vostra relazione tornerà a bilanciarsi.»

Harry impiegò qualche istante per capire. «A quanto pare, conosce molto bene il modo in cui tende a ragionare un Serpeverde» disse con un sorriso, il primo davvero tale dalla sera precedente.

La signora Dodson _tossicchiò_. «È naturale, lo sono stata per sette anni.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Sul serio?» domandò, realizzando allo stesso tempo di non esserne stupito. Ovvio che lo fosse, e tutto acquisì un senso, benché bizzarro.

«Certò» confermò lei. «Adesso mangia un biscotto. Sei troppo magro, e ho preparato quelli al cioccolato che ti piacciano tanto.» Spinse il piatto verso di lui, e Harry fece come gli era stato detto e ne afferrò uno.

 

****

 

Draco finì per passare a letto quasi tutta la giornata di mercoledì, svegliandosi solamente di tanto in tanto per mangiare qualcosa e prendere una nuova dose di Pozione Sonno senza Sogni. Aveva tentato di distrarsi con le sue pozioni, ma non era riuscito a concentrarsi e si era tagliato la punta di un dito, intanto che affettava la milza di un pipistrello, così aveva stabilito che perdersi nell’incoscienza fosse la cosa migliore.

La mattina del giovedì sorse azzurra e luminosa. Draco si trascinò fuori dal letto, fece la doccia e si vestì, per poi chiamare il Ministero e darsi malato per la seconda volta nel corso della sua carriera. Infine entrò nel camino diretto alla villa. Era sicuro che sua madre fosse preoccupata per lui, e sperava che un paio d’ore in sua compagnia sarebbero state sufficienti a tranquillizzarla. Poi sarebbe rientrato a casa e si sarebbe rimesso a dormire per il resto della giornata.

Narcissa lo guardò impaziente, quando entrò nella sala da pranzo dove i suoi genitori stavano facendo colazione. Sua madre si alzò e gli andò incontro.

«Draco» esclamò.

«Mamma» rispose lui con un sospiro. Si abbandonò su una sedia e mormorò un distratto grazie all’elfo domestico che era spuntato al suo fianco con una tazza di tè. Ne bevve un sorso, grato, reputandolo alla giusta temperatura, e quindi si odiò perché gli mancava Harry.

La colazione fu sorprendentemente tranquilla. Draco era convinto che Lucius gli avrebbe dato il tormento, dopo aver scoperto che il suo unico figlio ed erede era gay, invece non parlò neppure. Soltanto Narcissa interrompeva il silenzio di tanto in tanto, per domandare a Draco di passarle questo o quello, o per commentare la bellezza dei fiori in giardino.

Non appena gli elfi domestici ebbero sparecchiato, Draco si alzò per andarsene, e mentre passava accanto alla sedia di suo padre, Lucius gli afferrò una mano.

«Draco» disse con occhi azzurri e solenni, e Draco si preparò a ciò che sarebbe sopraggiunto dopo. Invece si stupì di udire Lucius continuare: «Forse adesso sei certo che non sia così, ma vedrai che finirà tutto bene. Starai bene di nuovo». E per un attimo arricciò le dita calde e forti intorno a quelle di Draco, quindi lo lasciò.

Draco era sicuro fosse stata Narcissa, a indurlo a pronunciare quelle parole. E infatti gli bastò una rapida occhiata per confermare i suoi sospetti. Apprezzò comunque lo sforzo di Lucius. «Grazie» replicò piano.

Tornò a casa, e si sentì dell’umore giusto per riprendere a lavorare sulla sua versione della pozione anti-sbornia. Non ottenne i risultati sperati, ma abbandonò comunque il laboratorio nel seminterrato con la netta sensazione di aver compiuto dei progressi importanti.

 

****

 

Il mercoledì Draco non si era presentato in ufficio e, fatta eccezione per la breve incursione nel negozio della signora Dodson, Harry aveva trascorso la giornata a fissare la scrivania vuota dell’altro e a tentare di mantenere la calma. Dopo il lavoro, Harry aveva provato a raggiungere di nuovo l’appartamento di Draco, scontrandosi però contro il camino bloccato. Allora aveva tentato di Materializzarsi nelle vicinanze dell’appartamento di Draco, scoprendo che gli incantesimi di guardia erano stati modificati tanto da impedirgli di apparire anche all’interno dell’intero isolato. Sfruttando le conoscenze acquisite grazie alle esercitazioni svolte alla baita, Harry aveva lanciato una sfilza di incantesimi di rilevamento e compreso come abbattere le nuove barriere poste Draco. Se però Draco non voleva vederlo, allora che senso aveva? Perciò alla fine Harry aveva lasciato gli incantesimi di guardia intatti e se ne era tornato a casa, da solo.

Si era illuso che forse il giorno seguente Draco sarebbe venuto a lavoro, ma non era stato tanto fortunato. E quando Draco aveva chiamato per la seconda volta, Kingsley aveva convocato Harry nel suo ufficio e gli aveva domandato se fosse per caso accaduto qualcosa.

«Non ha mai perso un giorno, in sei anni da Auror» disse. «E adesso sostiene di essere malato per due giorni di fila. Che sta succedendo?»

Harry fu sul punto di raccontare tutto a Kingsley, ma si trattenne. Aveva pensato che Draco si sarebbe precipitato da Kingsley, non appena saputo dell’indagine, invece non lo aveva fatto. E ciò significava che Kingsley era ancora all’oscuro del loro rapporto, e che le prove raccolte da Harry potevano considerarsi ancora valide.

«Non saprei, signore» disse.

Kingsley lo guardò dubbioso per un istante. «Nemmeno tu sembri stare molto bene, Harry.»

Harry gli rivolse un sorriso svogliato. «Magari in giro c’è qualcosa di contagioso.»

 

****

 

La chiamata giunse di venerdì pomeriggio. Draco aveva preso un altro giorno di riposo, ma venne contattato ugualmente. Avevano rintracciato l’ennesimo rifugio, e gli Auror erano convinti che fosse stato utilizzato come base operativa per produrre la Verve, e che al suo interno vi fossero prove preziose che andavano raccolte il prima possibile. Perciò Draco si era vestito e Materializzato direttamente all’indirizzo che gli era stato fornito.

Anche Potter era lì. Ovvio che fosse presente, e Draco detestò il suo cuore, che aveva iniziato a martellargli in petto nel preciso istante in cui aveva scorto il viso dell’altro illuminarsi di un sorriso carico di speranza di fronte al suo arrivo. Draco lo ignorò e proseguì dritto fino a Williams, l’Auror incaricato del caso Verve.

«Che cosa abbiamo?» chiese.

Williams lo informò dei dettagli e stabilì che Draco avrebbe smantellato le barriere e le maledizioni poste sulla porta, per poi individuare un percorso sicuro all’interno. Serviva esclusivamente come apripista, pensò con amarezza. Era meglio fosse lui, a beccarsi per primo qualcosa di brutto, piuttosto che uno di loro. Si avvicinò al cancello e fece scorrere la bacchetta giù dalla manica, quindi iniziò a disarmare gli strati di incantesimi che proteggevano la casa. Le barriere vennero disattivate facilmente nell’arco di pochi minuti, e Draco procedette in avanti.

«Ehi» disse Harry, accostandosi a lui e sfiorandogli delicatamente un gomito. Aveva seguito Draco fin da metà percorso, e senza che lui gli avesse assicurato che non correva alcun rischio, quel completo _imbecille_. Ma non aveva imparato proprio _nulla_ dalle loro sessioni di addestramento?

«Non ora, Potter» sbottò allontanando in malo modo il braccio di Harry. «Va’ fuori dal perimetro.»

«Allora quando?» insistette Harry, senza smettere di tallonarlo.

«Mai» sputò Draco. «Non voglio più…»

«Ti prego» disse Harry, seguendolo attraverso il portico. «Draco, ho bisogno…»

«E io ho bisogno di essere lasciato in pace» ribatté Draco. «Magari non lo hai notato, ma sto lavorando. Vattene.»

Potter lo osservò pensieroso per un momento. «Sei arrabbiato con me» disse infine, con quello che era probabilmente il più grosso eufemismo della storia, e Draco per poco non lo affatturò.

«No, Potter, sono furioso con te» ringhiò. «Sono talmente al di là della rabbia che… Cosa?»

Potter sorrideva sollevato, confondendo Draco ancora di più. «Oh, grazie a Dio» esclamò. «Non sai quanto sia felice di vederti tanto arrabbiato con me.» Quindi fece un passo indietro e non aggiunse altro.

Non valeva la pena di perdere tempo a litigare. Draco aveva un lavoro da svolgere. «Non ti capirò mai» borbottò, e si voltò concentrandosi sulla porta.

Come già accaduto alla tenuta dei Lestrange, anche in questo caso vi era un nugolo di maledizioni stratificate sulla soglia, per disarmare le quali sarebbero state necessarie ore. Draco esitò per un istante, quindi gettò l’incantesimo che illuminava il percorso sicuro consentendogli di entrare. La porta si spalancò e a quel punto Draco comprese… Gli incantesimi erano _esattamente gli stessi_ , quelli utilizzati quando erano stati circondati dall’Ardemonio. E ciò significava che si trattava di un’altra trappola per Harry.

Si girò di scatto per affrontare Harry, e bloccare la sua avanzata. «Tu non entri.»

Sul viso di Potter comparve quell’espressione ostinata che Draco conosceva fin troppo bene. «Non puoi impedirmelo.»

«Non dovrei essere io a fermarti, Potter, ma tu stesso. Se hai un briciolo di sale in zucca, gira sui tacchi e allontanati alla svelta. Gli incantesimi sulla porta sono gli stessi rinvenuti alla tenuta dei Lestrange. Hai dimenticato cosa è successo l’ultima volta?» chiese. «Siamo quasi morti entrambi, e non ero io il bersaglio. Non posso permetterti di entrare.»

«Be’, e io non posso permetterti di proseguire da solo» ribadì Harry, incrociando le braccia al petto. «E tu non puoi impedirmelo.»

«Potter, so che sei convinto di essere immortale, ma uno di questi giorni ci rimarrai secco comunque» replicò Draco. «E so che ti è impossibile non comportarti da idiota ma, per l’amor di Merlino, vuoi toglierti dal cazzo restando all’esterno?»

Harry non indietreggiò. «E se entri da solo cosa pensi accadrà? Credi che quelli che si sono tanto impegnati per allestire tutto questo diranno: “Oh, che peccato, Draco, ma non importa, beccheremo Harry la prossima volta”. Non ti consentirò di entrare da solo.» Guardò verso la casa. «Inoltre, sappiamo che ci attende una trappola, no? E a cosa prestare attenzione.»

«Sì, sappiamo che c’è _qualcuno che si sta facendo in quattro per ammazzarti_. Perciò levati dalle palle» sbottò Draco.

Harry lo studiò, con occhi verdi e solenni. «Sei preoccupato per me.»

Draco gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Merlino, desiderava soltanto tornarsene a casa, imbottirsi di Sonno senza Sogni, ed evitare tutta quella merda. «D’accordo. Vuoi venire con me? Bene» sbraitò, incurante degli altri Auror a portata d’orecchio. «Non discuterò oltre con te. Se entri, sei morto.»

Si voltò e gettò una serie di incantesimi di rilevamento lungo l’ingresso. Non si illuminò nulla, e Draco aggrottò la fronte. Provò ancora, ma di nuovo non ottenne nessun risultato.

«Che c’è?» chiese Harry accanto a lui.

«È strano» disse Draco. «Non rilevo trappole.»

Si fece da parte e concesse a Harry di lanciare nuovi incantesimi di rilevamento che però furono altrettanto inutile. Il cipiglio di Draco si accentuò. Non gli rimaneva che tentare con un ultimo incantesimo. Agitò la bacchetta e lo scagliò. Era un incantesimo non specifico, in grado di indicare qualunque traccia di magia oscura. Rivelò solamente una minuscola scintilla in fondo alla cantina.

«Draco» disse Harry, e all’improvviso Draco rammentò che Harry era ancora _Potter_ e che lui lo detestava.

«Fottiti» sputò ed entrò in casa, scacciando il pensiero di Harry dalla mente e rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione al lavoro che si apprestava a svolgere.

Se quel luogo era stato davvero utilizzato come laboratorio per la produzione della Verve, allora probabilmente la trappola si trovava su per le scale, dove gli ipotetici trafficanti avevano quasi certamente allestito una sfilza di maledizioni, per evitare di essere colti in flagrante, intenti a preparare la pozione. A pensarci bene, questo spiegava l’assenza di magia nera altrove. Se la casa veniva frequentata con regolarità, era importante che per buona parte fosse percorribile in sicurezza. E il bagliore proveniente dalla cantina era probabilmente un residuo, dimenticato in un angolo poco utilizzato.

«Draco, aspetta» disse Potter, correndogli dietro.

Draco lo ignorò, lanciò un incantesimo di rilevamento lungo la scala, tanto per essere sicuro, e cominciò a salire.

«Draco» Potter chiamò di nuovo.

Non era né il momento né il luogo, e Draco non aveva alcuna intenzione di continuare a parlare con Potter, non se poteva farne a meno. Perciò non smise di ignorare il tono supplichevole di Potter e il rumore martellante dei passi dell’altro che salivano dietro i suoi, ma ciò che non poté ignorare fu lo schiocco acuto che risuonò nella stanza, come di una voragine che si apriva alle sue spalle.

Si girò appena in tempo per scorgere un Harry che, nell’udire il secondo crack, si era immobilizzato. Poi la sua bocca si aprì stupefatta formando una “O” perfetta, e le scale crollarono sotto di lui. Non emise alcun suono, non gridò né urlò, intanto che precipitava, allungò solamente una mano verso Draco con aria disperata.

«Harry!» gridò Draco lanciandosi in avanti, anche lui con una mano tesa in direzione di Harry.

Le loro dita si sfiorarono, e poi Harry era sparito, giù nelle profondità oscure del seminterrato, seguito da un cumulo di legno e polvere. Draco non esitò.

«Lumos!» urlò, illuminando i detriti, e saltò.

Il veloce incantesimo ammortizzante, gettato mentre saltava, non gli impedì di farsi male a una caviglia. Zoppicò fra le macerie, sopra le quali giaceva Harry, silenzioso e immobile.

«Oh, Merlino» ansimò Draco, accasciandosi accanto a lui. «Non essere morto, per favore. Ti prego, no. Oh, Merlino. Cazzo, Harry.»

Agitava le mani inutilmente. Il sangue era così tanto che stabilire dove andare a tamponare era impossibile. Harry sanguinava dalla testa, da un taglio sul petto, dalla coscia perforata da una scheggia di legno, dall’avambraccio, il cui osso orribilmente bianco aveva perforato la pelle frantumandosi. Anche la gamba destra aveva assunto una piega del tutto innaturale sotto il corpo di Harry. Il suo respiro era debole e rantolante, e Draco non aveva idea di cosa fare.

Poi la Pastoia lo colpì e non vi fu davvero più nient’altro da fare.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Harry aprì gli occhi scorgendo su di sé un soffitto bianco e sconosciuto. Avvertiva l’intero corpo debole e dolorante, e la testa confusa. Si tirò su a sedere e notò il bagliore di un incantesimo di sorveglianza accanto al suo letto. Ah, dunque era al San Mungo.

Gli tornò tutto in mente all’improvviso: le scale, l’ampia crepa formatasi sotto i suoi piedi, il viso terrorizzato di Draco mentre tentava di agguantargli la mano, e poi la tremenda sensazione di precipitare. Non ricordava alcun dolore, anche se doveva essere stato molto doloroso. La nuca gli faceva particolarmente male, perciò era probabile che avesse preso un brutto colpo e fosse svenuto subito. Ringraziò Dio per quello.

Si appoggiò ai cuscini e cercò di rilassarsi. Era finito al San Mungo abbastanza spesso da sapere che ben presto l’incantesimo al suo capezzale avrebbe allertato la Medistrega di turno, sarebbero arrivati per verificare le sue condizioni e finalmente gli avrebbero raccontato che cosa era accaduto. Le pareti azzurre significavano che si trovava al piano terra, probabilmente nel reparto Lesioni Babbane. Era una buona cosa quindi, che i muri non fossero giallo pallido. Quello avrebbe significato Lesioni Magiche, così invece era certo che il suo capitombolo non aveva lasciato in lui alcuna traccia permanente se non la sensazione del duro pavimento sotto il suo corpo. Harry sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto dare retta a Draco e aspettarlo all’esterno.

Si domandò se Draco lo stesse attendendo nell’apposita sala, e lo immaginò dare il tormento alle Medistreghe in servizio all’ingresso, con il suo parlottare frenetico e i commenti taglienti. Rammentò di nuovo l’espressione di puro terrore, comparsa sul volto di Draco quando le scale erano crollate. Ricordò anche di come Draco si fosse gettato in avanti, con un braccio teso, senza esitare nemmeno un secondo né preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità. E Harry comprese, poiché lui avrebbe fatto esattamente lo stesso, se a cadere fosse stato Draco.

Era consapevole di aver sbagliato, provocando insistentemente Draco, fino a seguirlo all’interno del rifugio, ma dopo tre giorni di totale silenzio da parte dell’altro si era sentito disperato. Draco aveva bloccato il camino e cambiato gli incantesimi di guardia per impedire a Harry di avvicinarsi. Aveva anche provato a scrivere, ma tutti i suoi gufo erano tornati indietro con le lettere ancora chiuse. Perciò, non appena aveva visto Draco giungere sul posto, il panico lo aveva assalito e si era detto che quasi certamente quella era l’unica possibilità che gli restava per provare a sistemare le cose. Così si era impuntato per rimanere al suo fianco, più che disposto a mandar giù gli insulti e le parole sprezzanti di Draco. Infine, quando Draco aveva ammesso di essere furioso, Harry si era lasciato travolgere da un’ondata di sollievo. Quella era la reazione che fin dall’inizio si era aspettato, e poteva vantare ben tredici anni di esperienza nel trattare con un Malfoy furibondo. A quel punto era stato sicuro che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che avrebbero superato quel momento, a costo di dover frugare in un altro migliaio di scatole di Gelatine Tuttigusti+1.

La porta si aprì e una Medistrega entrò nella stanza, distogliendo Harry dai suoi pensieri. «Salve, signor Potter» lo salutò.

«Salve» rispose lui con un sorriso. «Può dirmi se ho qualche visitatore in attesa?»

Lei annuì. «Sì, uno. Lo faccio entrare dopo la visita?»

«La ringrazio» disse Harry, e si sistemò contro i cuscini. Rimase immobile, intanto che lei lo tastava e gli domandava se avvertisse dolore e dove.

«Mi sembra stia procedendo tutto abbastanza bene» concluse non appena ebbe terminato. Sfogliò la sua cartella clinica e annotò un paio di cose. «Sarà meglio tenerla in osservazione per stanotte; le ossa sono state curate ma saranno fragili per almeno altre sette o otto ore. Il Guaritore che la sta seguendo ne discuterà meglio con lei non appena passerà di qui, durante il suo turno.» Aggiunse ancora qualche nota alla cartella che poi infilò sottobraccio. «Faccio entrare il suo ospite.»

«Grazie» rispose Harry.

Attese con ansia e, con il cuore che gli batteva forte, udì un rumore di passi che si avvicinavano, poi qualcuno abbassò la maniglia.

«Oh» disse Harry, adagiandosi di nuovo contro i cuscini alla vista di Ron. «Sei soltanto tu.»

«Chi ti aspettavi, la regina?» ribatté Ron, mentre prendeva posto sulla sedia accanto al letto di Harry. «Potresti almeno fingere che ti faccia piacere. Ho aspettato là fuori per secoli.»

Harry sospirò. «Pensavo si trattasse di Draco, ma immagino sia ancora arrabbiato con me.»

«Oh» esclamò Ron e si spostò sulla sedia. «Non lo sai.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte, e avvertì un vago senso di disagio e inquietudine alla bocca dello stomaco. «Sapere cosa?»

«A proposito di Draco.»

Ora quello che percepiva era freddo terrore. Scacciò a stento il brivido che gli percorse la schiena. «Che cosa a proposito di Draco?» Di colpo, Harry ricordò Draco che si lanciava verso di lui, intanto che precipitava. Oh, Dio, forse era caduto anche lui? «Sta bene? È anche lui ricoverato qui?» Cazzo, se Draco era ferito a causa sua…

«No, no. Non è qui. Sta bene» disse svelto Ron. «È solo che…»

«Ron» riprese Harry, e per un istante fu orgoglioso di essere riuscito a mantenere un tono calmo e pacato. «Dov’è?»

 

****

 

Lo avevano arrestato subito, naturalmente. In che altro modo sarebbe potuta andare quando, nei pochi minuti che avevano preceduto il crollo della scala, almeno una dozzina di testimoni lo avevano sentito discutere con il Salvatore? Considerato poi che detto Salvatore era precipitato in corrispondenza del medesimo pianerottolo sopra il quale Draco era passato solo un attimo prima…

Draco se lo era aspettato, e per una volta non riusciva neppure a incolparli, per non essere stati in grado di andare oltre il Marchio sul suo braccio.

No, ciò che lo faceva infuriare veramente era che non volessero informarlo sulle condizioni di Harry. Draco riteneva di avere tutto il diritto di sapere se lo detenevano con l’accusa di tentato omicidio o di omicidio, ma gli uomini di guardia alla sua porta non parevano concordare con lui.

Vi era una lunga lista di cose che lo irritavano, ma quella era indiscutibilmente la peggiore. Avrebbe potuto gestire la situazione, però solamente se gli avessero assicurato che Harry era vivo. Forse non lo era, e Draco dubitava di riuscire a fronteggiare ancora a lungo un simile terrore corrosivo. Era infatti divenuto costante, come una sorta di lieve pressione formicolante nell’angolo posteriore della sua mente. Magari era morto e l’ultima cosa che Draco gli aveva detto era stata: “Fottiti”. Il senso di colpa che gli erodeva le costole in petto. Si era sentito talmente _arrabbiato_ , e sì, ne aveva avuto tutto il diritto. La sua collera era giustificata. Ma verso Harry, il suo ragazzo. O ex ragazzo. O qualunque cosa fosse ormai diventato. Non aveva però alcuna scusante per aver posto Harry, il suo partner Auror, in pericolo solamente perché era uno stupido idiota che si illudeva di essere immortale. Cazzo, se Harry era davvero morto…

Draco sospirò e cercò di smettere di pensarci. Si appoggiò al muro in fredda pietra reprimendo un brivido. Gli avevano preso i suoi vestiti e lo avevano costretto a indossare una maglietta di cotone sottile e dei pantaloni morbidi. L’abbigliamento standard per i detenuti. Solitamente veniva aggiunta anche una veste, che però non gli era stata data, e Draco aveva preferito non concedere loro la soddisfazione di domandare e magari vedersi negata la sua richiesta. Piuttosto se ne era rimasto tutto il tempo con il braccio sinistro ripiegato fermamente sul ventre dal lato delle cicatrici. Non voleva che lo vedessero. Era già stato sufficientemente seccante che avessero visto il tatuaggio sul braccio destro.

“Un solo marchio non ti bastava, eh Malfoy?” lo aveva schernito uno dei colleghi dell’Ufficio per le Relazioni con i Babbani, ma Draco non aveva replicato, mordendosi quasi la lingua per evitare di rispondere.

Sospirò di nuovo e abbandonò la testa contro il muro. Lo avevano rinchiuso in una delle celle del Ministero, luoghi che Draco conosceva abbastanza bene, tanto da rendersi conto che non era certo un buon segno. Ovviamente era felice di non essere stato spedito direttamente ad Azkaban, ma ciò significava semplicemente che lo avrebbero processato a breve. Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso condurlo fino ad Azkaban per poi doverlo riportare indietro.

Quello che desiderava veramente era conoscere i capi d’accusa che pendevano sulla sua testa. L’immagine di Harry disteso su un mucchio di assi spezzate, ferito e sanguinante e privo di sensi, gli tornò di colpo in mente, e Draco chiuse gli occhi. Harry non poteva essere morto. In quel caso lo avrebbero avvisato.

Udì una porta spalancarsi in fondo al corridoio, e alcuni passi avvicinarsi. Draco si mise a sedere, non appena quei passi si fermarono di fronte alla porta della sua cella. Una chiave girò nella toppa, e la porta si aprì.

«Dieci minuti» disse qualcuno, e poi Weasley entrò.

Draco balzò in piedi, il terrore che gli serrava la gola. Tutto ciò che riuscì a soffiare fu un disperato: «Harry?».

«Harry sta bene» rispose in fretta Weasley. «È stato dimesso stamattina. Sta benone.»

Draco si accasciò sotto il peso dell’enorme sollievo che provava. «Oh, grazie a Merlino.»

Weasley gli concesse un momento per riprendersi, quindi lanciò un Muffliato intorno a loro. Non appena Draco si rialzò disse: «Stavolta ti sei cacciato proprio in un brutto guaio».

«Non avrai pensato sul serio che abbia tentato di ucciderlo?» Draco gli rivolse una smorfia. Era chiaro che Weasley non lo avesse fatto, o non sarebbe stato lì. Qualunque cosa fosse ciò che intendeva, Draco si augurò che si spiegasse alla svelta.

«Non saprei» replicò Weasley, con tono fastidiosamente calmo, e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Lo hai fatto?»

Draco sogghignò. «Mi reputi tanto stupido? Il Signore Oscuro ha dimostrato ampiamente che è inutile tentare di uccidere il dannato Harry Potter.»

«Comunque quello che sembra è che tu ci abbia provato» disse Weasley con un’alzata di spalle. «Ci sono nove testimoni che sostengono che abbiate avuto un’accesa discussione prima dell’incidente. Come dovremmo interpretare la faccenda?»

Draco sbuffò un sospiro. «Tutte le coppie litigano, Weasley, e ti garantisco che avevo un ottimo motivo per essere arrabbiato con lui.» Lo fissò per un attimo. «E quelle di cui mi parli sono solo prove circostanziali.»

«Siete una coppia?» chiese Weasley. «Harry è convinto che tu abbia rotto con lui.»

Draco non rispose. Non aveva rotto ufficialmente con Harry, ma di certo aveva avuto tutte le intenzioni di non rivederlo. Adesso, dopo aver rischiato di perderlo, non era più sicuro di cosa volesse.

«E riguardo la minaccia?» continuò Weasley. «Cinque fra quei testimoni ti hanno sentito sbraitare, e cito testualmente, “Se entri, sei morto”. Direi che è un po’ più che circostanziale, ti pare?»

«Non era una minaccia, ma un avvertimento» ringhiò Draco. «L’intera situazione era strana, esattamente come alla tenuta dei Lestrange. Sulla porta d’ingresso c’erano numerose maledizioni stratificate. Gli ho chiesto di tornare indietro solo perché stesse al sicuro.»

«Allora come mai non hai insistito, se eri certo che la sua vita fosse in pericolo?»

Draco agitò le mani per aria. «Hai mai provato a convincere quello stronzo ostinato a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà?» sbottò. «Cazzo, discutere con lui è come cercare di cavare sangue da una rapa: impossibile, inutile, e alla fine l’unico a venirne fuori in pezzi sono io!»

Weasley arretrò di mezzo passo, stupito dallo sfogo di Draco, e Draco incrociò le braccia avvolgendo se stesso. Respirò più volte e a fondo per calmarsi. Harry stava bene. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

«Senti, so di aver fatto una cazzata. La colpa è mia, se è rimasto ferito» continuò, ora più calmo. «Me ne assumo ogni responsabilità. Mi aveva fatto infuriare. Non ho riflettuto lucidamente, ero distratto e Harry sarebbe potuto morire a causa mia. Ma _non_ ho cercato di ucciderlo.»

Weasley annuì. «Ti credo. E lo stesso vale per Harry. Non sei un assassino, Malfoy.»

Draco avvertì la rabbia montare di nuovo. Strinse i denti. Non voleva lasciarsi andare una seconda volta. «Fantastico. Potter non mi reputa un assassino. Sarebbe stato bello se fosse giunto a tale conclusione senza il mio aiuto.»

«Malfoy» disse Weasley dolcemente. «Harry ha sempre pensato che fossi innocente, fin dall’inizio.»

Constatazione che colpì Draco come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. «Tu lo sapevi!»

«Sì.»

Weasley continuava a mostrarsi pacato e noncurante, tanto che Draco avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni quella faccia piena di lentiggini. «Lo sapevi!» ripeté. «E non me l’hai detto? Non hai ribadito a te stesso: “Oh, il ragazzo di Draco sta indagando su di lui per omicidio, forse è un dettaglio che dovrebbe conoscere!”. Cazzo, Weasley, pensavo fossimo…» Si interruppe poiché non sapeva cosa fossero. Certamente non amici, ma indubbiamente più che semplici conoscenti.

«Non spettava a me dirtelo» replicò Weasley, ancora calmo e imperturbabile. «Dovevi sentirlo da Harry.»

«Be’, a quanto pare non è stato nemmeno Harry a dirmelo» ribatté Draco. «L’ho scoperto da solo… quando ho…» Si zittì. D’un tratto molti pezzi del puzzle assunsero un senso. L’agitazione di Harry quel martedì, il modo frenetico e disperato di scopare quella stessa sera, e in seguito il pompino sotto la doccia. Infine l’espressione di Harry, che lo aveva avvisato di voler parlare con lui, la sera successiva dopo cena. «Stava per dirmelo.»

«Era intenzionato a farlo subito, ma non voleva rovinarti il compleanno» spiegò Weasley, e sospirò. «Non avrebbe mai dovuto iniziare una relazione con te. E davvero mi stupisce che invece lo abbia fatto. Harry non ha mai avuto un grande autocontrollo, ma ero sicuro avesse almeno un briciolo di buon senso.»

Draco lo ignorò. «Stava per dirmelo» ripeté. Se Harry era stato sul punto di confessare, ciò significava che si sentiva in colpa. E se si sentiva in colpa… «Era vero» sussurrò Draco. Fu travolto da un’ondata di vertigini, da un sollievo così forte da fargli quasi male. «Mi ama sul serio.»

«Sei idiota quanto lui, Malfoy. Certo che ti ama» sospirò Weasley. «Sai che infanzia orribile abbia avuto. Per lui l’amore è importante. Non direbbe mai a qualcuno di amarlo se non ci credesse veramente.» Weasley lo osservò per un attimo. «Non hai raccontato a nessuno del Dipartimento del vostro rapporto, giusto?»

Draco scosse la testa. «No, a nessuno.»

«Bene» replicò Weasley. «Non farlo. La relazione sulla perquisizione condotta da Harry nel tuo appartamento è stata ammessa come prova. Ma se si viene a sapere del vostro rapporto la rigetteranno.»

«Non sono stupido» sputò Draco. Era ancora arrabbiato con Harry, allo stesso tempo però si sentiva anche grato, poiché le azioni di Harry avevano impedito a una legione di Auror di mettergli a soqquadro la casa. Conservava, nascosti all’interno del suo laboratorio, alcuni ingredienti non del tutto legali e una piccola collezione di pozioni rare, e rammentava chiaramente che Harry non aveva menzionato né gli uni né le altre nella sua relazione. La perquisizione di Harry probabilmente non era stata troppo approfondita, ma gli altri Auror non sarebbe stati altrettanto negligenti, e Draco era consapevole che in quel momento qualunque cosa avrebbe potuto peggiorare ulteriormente la sua situazione.

Weasley si strinse nelle spalle. «Quante regole hai infranto frequentando Harry?» chiese, come se Draco in quell’istante avesse davvero bisogno di un _simile_ promemoria.

Draco aprì la bocca, e la porta si aprì. «Tempo scaduto» esclamò la guardia sulla soglia, e Weasley disattivò il Muffliato.

«I dieci minuti non sono ancora terminati» sbottò Draco.

«Lo sono se lo dico io. Forza, Weasley.»

Weasley si voltò per andarsene, e Draco lo afferrò per una manica. «Portagli un messaggio da parte mia. Digli…» pensò velocemente, alla ricerca di una breve frase che comunicasse a Harry tutto ciò che intendeva fargli sapere, ma che risultasse incomprensibile per l’agente che lo stava fissando. «Digli che non mi pento del tatuaggio.»

Weasley si fermò sulla soglia. «Sul serio?» chiese, intanto che l’agente borbottava contro certa feccia Mangiamorte. «È tutto ciò che vuoi dirgli?»

«Sì» rispose Draco. «Lui capirà. Diglielo.»

«Weasley, andiamo!»

Weasley annuì un’ultima volta verso Draco quindi uscì. Non appena la porta si chiuse e la chiave girò nella serratura intrappolandolo dentro, Draco sospirò e tornò a sedersi sulla panca. Improvvisamente, la sua minuscola cella gli appariva molto più luminosa. Harry era vivo. E Harry lo amava. Naturalmente ce l’aveva ancora a morte con lui per aver mentito, ma per il momento la rabbia era stata sepolta da un cumulo di sollievo.

Draco sorrise tra sé e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo, lento sospiro. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Harry lo amava, e quando Harry amava qualcuno non permetteva che gli accadesse nulla di male. Si sarebbe preso cura di lui, poiché era Harry Potter ed era ciò che faceva sempre.

Cominciò a rilassarsi, per la prima volta da che lo avevano gettato in quella cella. Per la prima volta, Draco avvertì che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 

****

 

Harry era talmente impegnato a urlare contro la povera strega rannicchiata dietro il bancone da notare a malapena la porta che si apriva. Un distante, e razionale, angolino del suo cervello era perfettamente consapevole che non avrebbe dovuto sfogare su di lei la sua irritazione. Era solamente l’addetta al ricevimento, incaricata di assicurarsi che coloro che si recavano nelle celle del Ministero firmassero sia l’entrata che l’uscita, e si limitava a eseguire gli ordini che le erano stati impartiti, ma _cazzo_ se si sentiva frustrato. Si era infuriato già in ospedale, non appena Ron gli aveva riferito che Draco era stato arrestato, e gli si rivoltava lo stomaco, ogni volta che pensava a lui, seduto da solo in una cella angusta e buia, quasi certamente spaventato a morte ma intento a non darlo a vedere. Poi si era precipitato al Ministero e gli era stato detto che non aveva il permesso di visitarlo. A quel punto il suo autocontrollo era divenuto sempre più labile.

Draco era detenuto con l’accusa di tentato omicidio ai danni di Harry Potter, ed era proprio per garantire la sua sicurezza che gli veniva impedito di raggiungere quella cella. Questo era quello che gli aveva risposta la strega all’ingresso, quando aveva tentato di convincerla a infrangere le regole soltanto per quella volta, soltanto per lui.

E l’ultimo briciolo di autocontrollo rimastogli era miseramente crollato. Harry non aveva mai approfittato del suo nome, e quell’unica, fottuta volta in cui ci provava non otteneva assolutamente nulla.

Il pensiero che Draco gli avesse fatto del male era completamente ridicolo. E che potesse fargliene in quel momento, mentre se ne stava rinchiuso e disarmato in una cella sorvegliata da agenti armati e addestrati, era ancora più ridicolo. Dettaglio che Harry non stava mancando di far notare all’addetta al ricevimento – e probabilmente a tutti quelli che si trovano a quel piano del Ministero – con tono a dir poco alterato.

«Harry, amico, datti una calmata. O finiranno per ricoverarti di nuovo in ospedale» lo interruppe Ron.

Harry si voltò verso di lui, dimenticando all’istante la strega all’ingresso. «Lo hai visto? Come sta?»

Ron fece scivolare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry, per confortarlo ma allo stesso tempo allontanarlo. «Perché non andiamo a sederci così ti racconto?»

La prospettiva era allettante. La gamba ferita gli faceva un male cane. Si era fratturata in tre punti, e i Guaritori si erano raccomandati di tenerla ferma almeno fino al pomeriggio. Ma Harry aveva insistito affinché lo dimettessero e alla fine avevano ceduto, dopo averlo costretto a promettere di rimanere a riposo per il resto della giornata. Ovviamente non aveva dato loro retta. Si era recato immediatamente al Ministero, determinato a vedere Draco a ogni costo.

Harry si allontanò da Ron. «Non ho bisogno di sedermi» disse ostinato, la gamba che pulsava in disaccordo con lui. «Quello di cui ho bisogno è che _lei_ mi permetta di scendere alle celle di detenzione.» Sventolò una mano in direzione della strega che trasalì. «Ho bisogno…»

«Hai bisogno di sederti» ripeté Ron. «Vieni, e ti racconterò che cosa mi ha detto. Ho un messaggio per te.»

Harry si agitò ancora di più. «Sul serio? Che messaggio?»

Ron scosse la testa. «Vieni a sederti e te lo dirò.»

Per un momento, Harry fu tentato di ribattere. Ma Ron lo fissò col mento sollevato e quell’espressione testarda che significava che non avrebbe capitolato tanto presto, e anche l’addetta al ricevimento, nonostante tutto quel rannicchiarsi e sbattere le palpebre, non pareva intenzionata a cedere. E Harry desiderava davvero sentire il messaggio di Draco. Fu comunque una forte fitta al ginocchio e al fianco a costringerlo a sedersi.

«D’accordo» sospirò, lanciando un ultimo sguardo torvo alla strega all’ingresso.

Attese un momento, intanto che Ron firmava di nuovo, poi si diressero entrambi verso l’ufficio di Harry. Ron chiuse la porta e Harry raggiunse il divano zoppicando. Ron fece per sedersi accanto a lui, quindi esitò con una smorfia, e Harry comprese che stava ricordando alcuni degli eventi avvenuti proprio su quel divano. Si appollaiò sul bordo della scrivania di Draco, e Harry si spostò, distendendo la gamba dolorante, e rifiutandosi di sentirsi in imbarazzo solo perché Ron li aveva visti scopare sul divano.

«Allora?» chiese. «Cosa ha detto Draco?»

Ron si mosse leggermente, incrociando le caviglie e le braccia al petto. «Ha detto che non si pente di aver preso il Marchio.» Aggrottò la fronte. «Per te ha senso?»

Harry scosse la testa, sconcertato. «No, è impossibile. Lui…» Harry si interruppe appena in tempo, prima di rivelare a Ron che Draco aveva persino dato fuoco all’avambraccio con il Marchio. Ovvio che ne fosse pentito, quindi perché aveva detto a Ron di non esserlo? «Ha utilizzato esattamente queste parole?»

«Sì. “Digli che non mi pento del tatuaggio”, per la precisione.»

Per un istante, la frase di Draco non parve molto più chiara, poi finalmente Harry comprese e rise forte. «Non si riferisce al Marchio, Ron, ma al suo tatuaggio! Lui non mi ama!»

Ron lo fissò come se fosse impazzito. «Lui… non ti ama?»

«Non ancora» ribatté Harry, continuando a sorridere, tanto che le guance cominciarono quasi a fargli male. «È quello che sta cercando di dirmi. Ancora non mi ama, ma mi sta dando una possibilità. Non si pente di _noi_. Vuole riprovarci.» Si sentiva stordito e tremante di sollievo. Draco lo voleva ancora. Harry era consapevole che non sarebbe avvenuto se non avesse rischiato di morire, che era stato quello a spingere Draco a concedergli una seconda possibilità, ma cazzo, Harry l’avrebbe comunque colta al volo.

«Detesto riportarti con i piedi per terra, amico, ma dovresti evitare di programmare la luna di miele. È in gattabuia, accusato di aver tentato di ucciderti.»

Harry agitò una mano. «Nessuno sa della nostra relazione. Per cui posso ancora testimoniare in suo favore. Dubito che un caso di tentato omicidio possa reggere a lungo se la “vittima” si schiera dalla parte dell’accusato. Sai quando si svolgerà il processo?»

Ron scosse la testa. «No, ma immagino presto.» Scivolò giù dalla scrivania. «Pianifica con cura quello che dirai. Intanto cercherò di scoprire la data del processo.»

 

****

 

Il lunedì mattina la porta della cella di Draco si spalancò.

«Forza, Malfoy» esclamò Weasley. «Il processo comincia fra un’ora.»

Draco si alzò. Decisamente non avevano perso tempo. «È una semplice inchiesta o devo presentarmi davanti al Wizengamot?» domandò, allungando un passo in corridoio.

Il poliziotto di guardia gli lanciò un’occhiata cupa e sospettosa, e Draco ricambiò con un ghigno. Weasley lo afferrò per un gomito costringendolo ad allontanarsi.

«Andiamo, li ho convinti a concederti una doccia» disse Weasley con un lieve sospiro. «I giornali hanno saputo che cosa è successo. Harry aveva inoltrato una richiesta di rinvio, per procedere con un po’ più di calma, ma poi la notizia è arrivata alla stampa…»

Anche Draco sospirò. «Neppure il grande Harry Potter avrebbe potuto evitarlo.»

«Infatti.»

Camminarono in silenzio verso le docce, dove altri due Auror erano già in attesa. Weasley li persuase ad attendere all’esterno. Impiegò qualche minuto, alla fine però accettarono di uscire, e Draco entrò in bagno con Weasley alle calcagna.

Draco raggiunse subito il cubicolo più vicino e cominciò a far scorrere l’acqua. Poi iniziò a spogliarsi. Weasley si voltò per concedergli un po’ di privacy, cosa che Draco non mancò di apprezzare, benché Weasley avesse ormai visto tutto ciò che c’era da vedere. Draco si infilò sotto il getto d’acqua calda ed emise un sospiro di puro piacere. L’agente che la sera gli portava la cena era stato tanto gentile da lanciare su di lui un paio di incantesimi di pulizia, ma nulla poteva sostituire una vera doccia.

Draco si insaponò e sciacquò in fretta, quindi chiuse l’acqua. Afferrò l’asciugamano lasciato lì per lui e lo avvolse attorno alla vita.

«Mi hai portato qualcosa da indossare?» chiese. Non voleva affrontare il Wizengamot con gli abiti da detenuto.

«Sì» rispose Weasley, e consegnò a Draco una pila di vestiti ordinatamente ripiegati.

Draco riconobbe il completo che aveva dimenticato nell’appartamento di Harry la settimana precedente, quando se ne era andato in quel modo. Era stato lavato e stirato, e Draco sorrise. Harry aveva aggiunto anche il suo orologio da taschino. Se ne accorse non appena controllo la tasca del panciotto alla ricerca degli occhiali. Sollevò lo sguardo e notò Weasley, che pareva indeciso se osservare il suo tatuaggio oppure le sue cicatrici. Arrossì, non appena realizzò che Draco lo stava fissando e distolse lo sguardo, quindi si voltò e aprì la bocca, per poi richiuderla un istante dopo e guardare di nuovo.

«Domanda pure» disse Draco piano, intanto che cercava le mutande fra i vestiti.

«Mi chiedevo quale fosse quello di cui non ti penti» replicò Weasley.

Draco smise di cercare le mutande. «Questo» disse, tendendo il braccio destro. «L’ho fatto per lui.»

«Gli ho riferito il tuo messaggio, e mi ha chiesto di dirti che ha capito» continuò Weasley. «Voleva venire a trovarti. Ma non glielo hanno permesso.»

«Ovviamente no. Pensano che abbia tentato di ucciderlo» mormorò Draco, e tornò a rovistare ordinatamente tra i vestiti. Trovò le mutande ripiegate nel mezzo dei pantaloni e, per un momento, rimase fermo a fissarle. «Oh, Merlino. Quello stupido idiota.» Sollevò le mutande, di un azzurro acceso e decorate da boccini dorati e svolazzanti. «Sapevo che avrei dovuto bruciare queste dannate mutande quando ne ho avuto la possibilità.»

La bocca di Weasley si piegò in un debole sorriso. «Lo avevo avvisato che non avresti gradito.»

«Ma naturalmente non ti ha prestato ascolto» borbottò Draco. Lasciò cadere l’asciugamano e infilò le stupide mutande con i boccini. Merlino, ora sì che non poteva più permettersi una condanna. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare se stesso ad Azkaban, costretto a consegnare i suoi effetti personali, che rimaneva con addosso solo quelle sciocche mutande. «Non si abbinano neppure al resto» brontolò.

Terminò di vestirsi, domandandosi distrattamente che ne avesse fatto Harry delle mutande che aveva dimenticato a casa sua. Controllò le tasche. Occhiali da vista, chiavi, orologio da taschino, fazzoletto, e sì. Le sue dita si chiusero intorno a un piccolo pezzo di metallo. Il tappo di bottiglia.

«Sembri calmo» commentò Weasley.

«Sono calmo» replicò Draco, nonostante il suo stomaco si contorcesse, all’idea di dover affrontare il Wizengamot. «Sono innocente. Andrò lì e chiederò di essere interrogato sotto Veritaserum.»

Weasley sospirò piano. «Veritaserum?» ripeté. «Malfoy, l’aula sarà affollata di giornalisti. E buona parte di coloro che condurranno l’interrogatorio ti detestano. Potrebbero approfittare della situazione.»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo. Mi interessa solo che mi domandino: “Hai cercato di uccidere Harry Potter?”. Così potrò finalmente rispondere di _no_. Il resto non mi interessa.»

Sarebbe stato orribile. Avrebbero sbattuto in prima pagina ogni parola. Sua madre avrebbe di nuovo assunto quell’espressione tesa e angosciata, e non voleva nemmeno immaginare quali prediche sarebbe stato costretto a sorbirsi da Lucius. Eppure doveva farlo. Era la cosa giusta.

Weasley sospirò. «Se ne sei sicuro.»

«Da chi verrò interrogato?» chiese Draco. Non che fosse importante, considerato quanto lo odiassero. Ma alcuni membri del Wizengamot avrebbero preferito vedere in lui un atteggiamento mite e dimesso, mentre altri avrebbero preteso che mostrasse rispetto parlando con attenzione e deferenza. Qualunque cosa volessero a lui stava bene, a patto che gli permettessero di tornare a casa da Harry. Aveva riflettuto a lungo, durante il tempo trascorso in cella, e l’unica cosa che sapeva per certo era che Harry gli mancava talmente tanto da stare male, e che desiderava soltanto poterlo toccare di nuovo. Era ancora arrabbiato, per essere stato ingannato, ma era disposto a riprovarci. O perlomeno a dare a Harry la possibilità di spiegare che accidenti gli era passato per la testa. E poi non avrebbe disdegnato di vederlo strisciare ai suoi piedi per un po’.

«Cartwright, Chambers, Doge, Zimmermann e…» Weasley si interruppe, e parve irrigidirsi prima di pronunciare l’ultimo cognome. «Shacklebolt.»

Per un istante, quel nome colpì Draco come un Bolide in pieno petto. Erano trascorsi anni, _anni_ nel corso dei quali si era piegato a svolgere qualunque mansione di merda gli avessero affidato eppure non era servito. Nulla era cambiato. Inspirò profondamente per ben due volte. In fondo era ovvio che Shacklebolt fosse fra quelli che avrebbero condotto il suo interrogatorio. Lo reputava colpevole e non vedeva l’ora di spedirlo ad Azkaban. Gli Auror erano una sua responsabilità, e persino Draco al suo posto, se avesse sospettato la presenza di una mela marcia, avrebbe fatto il possibile per liberarsene. Respirò di nuovo a fondo e si scrollò di dosso il dolore.

Rivolse un cenno a Weasley. «Andiamo. Non deporrebbe a mio favore arrivare in ritardo, ti pare?» Sorrise forzatamente, e Weasley ricambiò. Draco apprezzò il gesto, benché anche il sorriso di Weasley fosse parso tirato. Si augurò che il suo sembrasse quanto meno più rassicurante.

Uscirono dal bagno e vennero subito accerchiati dagli Auror in attesa fuori dalla porta. Uno degli agenti li precedeva mentre l’altro li seguiva. Il percorso che li avrebbe condotti all’aula era lungo, ma a Draco non importava. Aveva bisogno di tempo per concentrarsi, per richiamare alla mente tutti i trucchi di Occlumanzia che conosceva. Spinse la paura, l’inquietudine, il dolore per essere stato accusato, e i sentimenti che nutriva per Harry in un angolo remoto della sua mente. Doveva mantenere il controllo, a qualunque costo. Non doveva mostrare alcuna debolezza di fronte ai suoi inquisitori. Sarebbe stato calmo, composto e rispettoso.

Fin troppo presto raggiunsero le ampie doppie porte che conducevano all’interno dell’aula del tribunale, e Draco avvertì come una sensazione di déjà vu. Ricordava il suo primo processo, in piedi davanti a quelle stesse porte con i suoi genitori. Il terrore che aveva provato mentre avanzava, tra due file di volti ostili. La paura che gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco quando il procuratore aveva letto i capi d’accusa, e il vertiginoso sollievo per essere stato assolto da ogni colpa grazie alla sua giovane età, le attenuanti concesse a sua madre per aver salvato la vita di Harry, e la pesante multa, cui si aggiungevano cinque anni di arresti domiciliari, inflitta invece a sua padre.

Si augurò di essere altrettanto fortunato.

«Pronto?» mormorò Weasley. Draco annuì e afferrò le maniglie in ferro della porta e spinse. Percorse il lungo corridoio centrale, un passo avanti rispetto agli Auror che lo scortavano. Scorse i suoi genitori in fondo all’aula, capelli biondissimi su visi pallidi, e rivolse un rapido cenno a sua madre. Individuò la Granger in una delle file frontali, con Harry seduto accanto a lei. Draco si concesse di rilassarsi per un istante. Harry era lì. La Granger incrociò il suo sguardo mentre passava, Harry invece continuò a guardare dritto davanti a sé, con espressione calma e indifferente.

Draco prese posto sulla rigida poltrona nella parte anteriore dell’aula. La coppia di Auror che lo avevano scortato si posizionarono alle sue spalle, uno per lato, intanto che Weasley scivolava nel sedile che la Granger aveva tenuto libero per lui. Draco si concentrò sul proprio respiro per calmare i nervi mentre i componenti della corte venivano presentati a beneficio del verbalizzatore. Emise un sospiro di sollievo quando alla Chambers, una strega anziana dall’aspetto severo, venne attribuito il ruolo di procuratore. Rammentava vagamente che Cartwright, anni prima, fosse stato brutalmente scavalcato da Lucius durante la sua personale scalata al potere, e l’amaro ghigno comparso sul volto del Mago confermò i ricordi di Draco. Si raddrizzò, ma tenne gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, mentre veniva letta l’accusa a suo carico: tentato omicidio di Harry Potter.

L’inquietudine minacciò di infrangere le sue barriere mentali. Draco la scacciò via.

«L’imputato chiede di essere interrogato sotto Veritaserum, prima di procedere con le consuete fasi processuali» disse Draco, e dalla folla si levò un mormorio stupito. Rispondere sotto Veritaserum non sarebbe stato sufficiente a dimostrare la sua innocenza, ma Draco sperava che avrebbe quanto meno reso credibile la sua testimonianza inducendo il Wizengamot ad ascoltarlo, a non giudicarlo colpevole fin da principio.

«La richiesta dell’imputato è respinta» disse la Chambers in tono piatto.

«Su quali basi?» domandò Draco, sbalordito. Non si aspettava che gli negassero la possibilità di testimoniare sotto Veritaserum. Avrebbero quanto meno dovuto discuterne fra loro e mettere la questione al voto. Davvero non si aspettava che rifiutassero tanto prontamente.

«Non spetta a lei contestare le nostre decisioni» scattò Cartwright, e Draco arrossì lievemente quando la Chambers sollevò una mano nella sua direzione come a volerlo zittire.

«Abbiamo analizzato con cura le prove fornite dal Capo Auror Shacklebolt. E fra i vari esperimenti che ha condotto in Pozioni figura anche un antidoto per il Veritaserum.»

«Che però non funziona» protestò Draco.

«Sono certa che lei comprenda le ragioni che ci impediscono di dare credito alle sue parole» disse la Chambers scrutandolo dall’alto in basso. «Ora, se non ha altro da aggiungere, proseguiamo pure con il processo.»

Draco si impose di non sbuffare, con i polpastrelli conficcati nei braccioli della poltrona fino a farsi quasi male. Non gli consentivano di sottoporsi al Veritaserum. Non aveva modo di dimostrare la veridicità delle sue parole e sapeva, nell’osservare i rigidi volti che lo scrutavano, che non gli avrebbero mai creduto.

«Chiedo scusa» intervenne Harry alle sue spalle. «Ma vorrei testimoniare per primo a favore dell’imputato.»

Una nuova ondata di mormorii percorse la sala, e Draco si girò sulla poltrona per vedere Harry che avanzava verso il banco dei testimoni. Era abbigliato completamente di nero, e sopra indossava una veste tagliata su misura con un colletto alto e una lunga fila di piccoli bottoni d’argento sul davanti. Aveva persino tentato di domare i capelli selvaggi. Appariva forte, potente e sicurò di sé. Era il Salvatore in tutto e per tutto. Tranne nell’occhiata che rivolse a Draco, non appena sostò accanto alla sua poltrona, per poi rimanere fermo a fissare la corte in silenzio, con la bocca contratta in una linea sottile e gli occhi ardenti. E improvvisamente Draco comprese che cosa aveva voluto dire, quando gli aveva parlato della differenza che esisteva tra _Draco_ e _Malfoy_.

Poiché la persona in piedi di fronte a lui era Potter, il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto, il Prescelto. Mentre il ragazzo che portava jeans, magliette e scarpe da ginnastica sdrucite sotto la veste da Auror, che lo aveva corrotto col cibo da asporto Babbano, e che possedeva un paio di mutande decorate con svolazzanti boccini dorati, be’ _quello_ era Harry. E Harry si trovava lì, da qualche parte oltre la veste elegante, l’espressione severa e il manto di potere che lo avvolgeva come una seconda pelle, e nessuno fra quei poveri sciocchi nelle loro vesti color prugna sarebbe mai giunto a conoscerlo davvero come aveva fatto Draco. Riuscivano a scorgere solamente l’uomo forte e capace che li aveva salvati. Non lo avrebbero mai visto lamentarsi per i postumi di una sbornia, discutere animatamente sui cappellini da donna, o preparare la colazione con indosso nient’altro che la camicia mezzo abbottonata del suo amante. E Draco non lo aveva mai desiderato così tanto. Conficcò le unghie nei braccioli della poltrona, imprimendo probabilmente dei segni, e represse con forza il principio dell’erezione più inappropriata della storia.

«Auror Potter» cominciò Shacklebolt con tono serio. «Non puoi testimoniare a favore dell’imputato. Rappresenti un testimone per l’accusa.»

«Non è una decisione che spetta a lei, Kingsley» disse Harry con calma. Il fuoco che ardeva nei suoi occhi non vacillò neppure.

«Certo è una cosa inusuale» commentò la Chambers. «Il signor Malfoy è accusato di aver tentato di ucciderla. Che lei parli in suo favore è assolutamente irregolare.»

«Se è accusato di aver tentato di uccidermi, allora ciò mi rende il miglior testimone, le pare? Ero lì per tutto il tempo» disse Harry, sempre con voce calma e ragionevole.

Draco fu sul punto di saltare dalla poltrona e baciare Harry subito e davanti a tutti. Non riusciva a credere di essersi sentito intimorito, poiché Harry, naturalmente, lo avrebbe salvato. Costrinse le dita a rilassarsi, prima di iniziare a scheggiarsi le unghie. Intanto i componenti della corte mormoravano tra loro.

Trascorsero alcuni minuti, e Harry cominciò a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro, unico suo gesto a tradire un vago nervosismo. Draco lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio. Temeva che, se lo avesse fatto apertamente, la sua espressione lo avrebbe tradito.

«Auror Potter» disse finalmente la Chambers, guardando in basso dall’alto del suo scranno. «La sua obiettività nei confronti dell’imputato ci preoccupa.»

«Ma io non sono obiettivo» replicò Harry. «E non vedo perché dovrei esserlo, considerato che ho intenzione di testimoniare in suo favore. Non è colpevole.»

«Mi scusi, mi sono espressa male» riprese la Chambers. «Quello che volevo dire è che temiamo che lei…» si interruppe, e Shacklebolt intervenne.

«Due mesi fa voi due riuscivate a malapena a stare nella stessa stanza. Adesso lo chiami per nome e lo inviti a casa tua.»

La bocca di Harry si contrasse in una piccola smorfia. «È stato lei a chiedermi di indagare.»

Kingsley incrociò il suo sguardo senza scomporsi. «Quello che ci preoccupa è che l’imputato sia riuscito a distorcere la percezione che hai di lui.»

Draco avvertì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene. Non sapeva se fosse perché il suo capo lo aveva apostrofato in quel modo – definendolo “l’imputato”, come se non meritasse più un nome –, o perché lo aveva accusato di aver fatto qualcosa a Harry. Di aver manipolato il Prescelto, o avergli somministrato chissà quale pozione, o qualunque altra cosa fosse saltata loro in mente. Come se lui, o chiunque altro, fosse in grado di costringere Harry ad agire contro la sua volontà.

Dal modo in cui Harry strinse improvvisamente i pugni, irrigidendo nocche e tendini e ponendo maggiormente in risalto sul dorso della mano il _Non devo dire bugie_ , Draco immaginò che probabilmente anche l’altro si sentiva come lui.

«Se mi avesse fatto qualcosa lo saprei» disse Harry, con voce piatta ma tesa.

«Ne sei sicuro?» ribatté Shacklebolt con un sopracciglio perfettamente inarcato.

«Devo ribadirlo sotto Veritaserum?» scattò Harry, perdendo per la prima volta la sua compostezza.

Una proposta pericolosa. Draco notò i membri della corte osservare Harry perplessi. «Sarebbe disposto a testimoniare sotto Veritaserum?»

L’intera sala sembrò trattenere il respiro. Poi Harry annuì bruscamente e disse: «Non ho niente da nascondere».

Draco chiuse gli occhi. Era fottuto. Completamente fottuto. Non era pensabile che il Prescelto potesse resistere agli effetti del Veritaserum. Troppo spesso i segreti più reconditi venivano facilmente messi a nudo.

Vi fu un certo trambusto quando un giovane membro del Wizengamot venne spedito a recuperare una fiala di Veritaserum, quindi ne vennero somministrare tre gocce a Harry sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti gli altri. Draco assistette impotente, sorpreso da Harry che pareva nascondere il suo nervosismo senza fatica.

«Vorrei che provasse a mentirmi» disse la Chambers, dopo aver atteso i minuti necessari a rendere efficace la pozione. «Come si chiama?»

Harry cercò chiaramente di contrastare la pozione, serrando la mascella per lo sforzo. Tentò a fatica di soffiare fuori la lettera J, poi sospirò. «Harry James Potter.»

«La sua data di nascita?»

«31 luglio 1980.»

«E qual è la natura del suo rapporto con l’imputato?»

«Siamo partner. O meglio ex partner. Non ne sono sicuro, considerate le circostanze» rispose Harry con calma. Quindi lanciò una breve occhiata verso Draco, per rassicurarlo prima che si facesse prendere dal panico. E grazie al _cazzo_ per i doppi sensi.

«L’imputato ha provato a farle del male?»

«No» disse Harry, con voce forte e chiara, tanto che si udì distintamente in ogni angolo della sala. Draco sentì qualcuno rantolare, e pensò che fosse una reazione un po’ eccessiva. Che non avesse provato a uccidere Harry non avrebbe dovuto essere giudicato come un fatto _sorprendente_. «No, non lo ha fatto. Ha cercato di salvarmi. Ha capito che quel rifugio non era altro che una trappola e ha tentato di impedirmi di entrare, ma non gli ho dato retta. E quando il pavimento è crollato sotto di me, è balzato in avanti, nel tentativo di afferrarmi, senza un solo attimo di esitazione, incurante del rischio che correva.» Li squadrò uno per uno, da Cartwright a Doge, dalla Chambers a Zimmermann a Shacklebolt, come stesse ingaggiando un rapido duello di sguardi. «Non mi avrebbe mai fatto del male. Gli affiderei la mia vita.»

Draco ebbe quasi l’impressione di risentire Harry, quella prima volta in cui gli aveva detto che lo amava. Fu emozionante e sconvolgente. Lo sguardo di Harry guizzò per un istante in direzione di Draco, e per Draco fu difficile mantenere la sua solita espressione imperturbabile.

«E come spiega che sia stato capace di superare incolume la trappola Precipizio, mentre lei è caduto immediatamente?» chiese la Chambers.

«La trappola era programmata per attivarsi solo dopo il suo passaggio» spiegò Harry e, indirizzando una rapida occhiata a Shacklebolt, aggiunse: «Lo sapete benissimo. Sapete invece qual è la mia teoria? Ho investigato sulle morti dei suoi partner precedenti, e ogni volta, ogni singola volta, il caso su cui stavano indagando non è mai stato risolto. Qualcuno sta cercando di incastrare Draco, e per riuscirci vogliono uccidere me. È successo nell’ultimo rifugio, con l’Ardemonio alla tenuta dei Lestrange e con il soffitto crollato…».

«È solamente una _teoria_ , Auror Potter, non comprovata da alcuna prova» lo interruppe Shacklebolt.

«E non è forse ciò che stiamo facendo qui? Ossia esporre teorie non comprovate da alcuna prova?» ribatté Harry. «Per quanto mi sforzi, non mi viene in mente neppure uno straccio di prova, fra quelle prodotte in questo processo contro l’Auror Malfoy. Nulla che possa essere definito poco più che circostanziale. Qualcuno sta cercando di incastrarlo.»

«La trappola Precipizio è una prova sufficiente» intervenne la Chambers, riprendendo il controllo del processo. «L’unico modo per consentire all’imputato di superare incolume quella scala era utilizzare la sua firma magica oppure il suo sangue.»

Harry scosse la testa. «È stato incastrato» ripeté ostinatamente.

Draco invece prese a respirare più velocemente e sgranò gli occhi. Irrigidì le spalle per frenare la voglia impellente di girarsi, che lo aveva assalito dopo aver riflettuto per un istante sulle parole della Chambers. Il suo _sangue_ , cazzo. Si tornava sempre al sangue. «Non sta cercando di incastrarmi» disse a bassa voce prima di riuscire a fermarsi, e subito si morse la lingua. Fanculo. Cazzo.

Accigliato, Harry lo guardò e mormorò il suo nome. Draco scosse la testa, conficcando di nuovo le unghie nei braccioli della poltrona. I membri della corte notarono il loro scambio.

«C’è qualcosa che vorrebbe condividere con il Wizengamot, signor Malfoy?» domandò la Chambers.

Draco scosse ancora la testa. Avvertì un lieve trambusto, in un punto indistinto alle sue spalle, e poi una porta si aprì e si richiuse piano, appena udibile a causa del brusio del pubblico.

«Draco» disse Harry dolcemente. «Cosa intendevi? Chi non starebbe cercando di incastrarti?» Per la prima volta, guardò Draco dritto in faccia. «A chi ti riferivi?»

Draco scosse di nuovo la testa, mordendosi un labbro talmente forte da farlo sanguinare. Percepiva un groviglio di emozioni scalpitargli nelle viscere. Furia, turbamento, odio. E poi vergogna, rammarico e _frustrazione_ , per non aver compreso prima gli indizi. E senso di colpa, poiché alla fine quelle morti ricadevano su di lui. E un forte accesso di rabbia verso se stesso, perché anche in quel momento il suo primo istinto era confessare un crimine che non aveva commesso, immolarsi per salvare suo padre. Non resistette più alla tentazione di voltarsi, sperando in parte di essersi sbagliato, ma quando arrischiò uno sguardo vide soltanto Narcissa, seduta da sola.

«Cazzo» disse, desiderando di poter prendere a calci qualcosa. Voleva urlare e incazzarsi a morte, ma soprattutto voleva uccidere Lucius. L’unica cosa che poteva concedergli era un discreto vantaggio, poiché se avesse posato di nuovo gli occhi su di lui…

«Signor Malfoy» disse bruscamente la Chambers, ma quando Draco scosse la testa per la quarta volta rivolse la sua attenzione a Harry. «Auror Potter. Che cosa ha appena detto il signor Malfoy?»

«Non è stato incastrato» sputò fuori Harry, lottando evidentemente contro il Veritaserum per limitarsi a una mezza verità. «Ha detto che non è stato incastrato.»

La Chambers lo guardò con severità. «Che cosa ha detto _esattamente_ l’imputato?» chiese.

Le spalle di Harry si rilassarono e si arrese al Veritaserum. «Ha detto: “Non sta cercando di incastrarmi”.»

«Chi?»

«Non lo so» rispose Harry. «Non intende rivelarmelo.»

«Harry» cominciò Draco. «Ti prego.» Lo implorava ma non sapeva per cosa. Non sapeva se ciò che voleva era che Harry smettesse di domandare, o di parlare, o di tentare di comprendere. Oppure se, al contrario, fosse perché voleva che ponesse fine a quella cazzo di messinscena. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli forte. Di sicuro non voleva che quella fosse la sua vita.

«Draco» chiamò Harry a bassa voce. «Se sai chi è stato devi dirlo. Fallo, _ti prego_. È l’unica maniera per uscirne.» Sospirò, uno sbuffo morbido di frustrazione, quando Draco serrò le labbra in una linea ferma. «Draco. Per favore. Come puoi desiderare di proteggere qualcuno che ha messo a rischio…» Si interruppe.

Gli occhi di Draco incrociarono quelli dell’altro, e Draco capì che Harry sapeva. «Ti prego» ripeté, impotente, perché ormai era finita.

«Oh, mio Dio» esclamò Harry, continuando a fissarlo. «Perché?»

«Auror Potter» intervenne la Chambers. «Sa chi è stato?»

«Sì» Harry rispose a denti stretti. «Draco, mi dispiace.»

«Di chi si tratta?»

E di nuovo sembrò che l’intera sala stesse trattenendo il respiro. Quindi Harry disse: «Lucius Malfoy».

 

****

 

Il pubblico pareva impazzito, e almeno metà dei membri del Wizengamot battevano freneticamente i loro martelletti nel tentativo di ripristinare l’ordine all’interno della sala. Draco se ne stava seduto nella sua poltrona, accasciato, sconfitto e visibilmente stordito. Harry avrebbe voluto prenderlo fra le braccia, ma non lo fece. Non voleva fornire l’ennesima notizia scottante alla stampa toccando Draco davanti a tutti. Il processo e la fuga di Lucius offrivano ai giornalisti materiale sufficiente per almeno una settimana di articoli.

E vi avrebbero sguazzato dentro, non c’erano dubbi. Avrebbero sbattuto tutti loro in prima pagina per l’intera settimana. Fotografie del processo, di Draco accigliato che usciva dal tribunale, infinite speculazioni miste alla realtà quel tanto che bastava per attribuire agli articoli una parvenza di credibilità. Lucius era fuggito. Una fuga che certamente stava preparando da tempo, nell’eventualità in cui le cose avessero assunto una brutta piega. Gli Auror lo avevano seguito fino in Francia, ma da lì era sparito senza lasciare tracce. Harry era pronto a scommettere che non fosse più in Europa. In parte sperava che lo catturassero e lo gettassero ad Azkaban per il resto della sua miserabile vita, e in parte che, per il bene di Draco, svanisse nel nulla.

Dietro di sé aveva lasciato solo macerie. Gli Auror stavano ancora indagando su coloro che Lucius aveva corrotto affinché lo aiutassero, dagli impiegati che gli avevano passato le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno, agli agenti pagati per far assegnare a Draco determinati casi sotto falso nome. E, persino peggio, una giovane strega che lavorava nell’ufficio di smistamento della posta e che aveva cosparso le missive indirizzate a Kingsley con una pozione contenente qualche goccia del sangue di Lucius per intensificare i sospetti che il Capo Auror nutriva nei confronti di Draco. Probabilmente lo scopo di Lucius era stato semplicemente far licenziare Draco, ma poi le cose gli si erano ritorte contro. La giovane strega era stata sia corrotta che ricattata, e Harry pensò che fosse stata fortunata, a perdere _solamente_ il posto di lavoro, dopo la sfuriata che Kingsley le aveva riservato per il raggiro subito. Harry aveva sentito dire che in seguito a quella sfuriata Draco era stato convocato nell’ufficio del Capo Auror per ricevere delle lunghe scuse (e meritate da lungo tempo, a parere di Harry). Poi finalmente avevano iniziato ad assegnare anche a Draco dei casi degni di quel nome. Innanzitutto, avevano richiesto il suo aiuto per tentare di capire in quali modi Lucius fosse riuscito a superare la rete di sicurezza intessuta dagli Indicibili intorno al Ministero, e risanare ciò che era stato compromesso.

Harry si domandò come stesse gestendo Draco quello che stava succedendo, se fosse scontroso e irritabile, o stesse sopportando con fragile stoicismo. Non lo aveva più visto, dal lunedì precedente e quindi dalla conclusione del processo. Draco era scivolato fuori dall’aula e, a quanto ne sapeva Harry, anche fuori dalla sua vita. Una distanza che stava uccidendo Harry, benché si fosse imposto di rispettarla. La signora Dodson aveva ragione: se Harry desiderava recuperare il loro rapporto doveva concedere a Draco il controllo, almeno per un po’. E ciò per Harry significava aspettare finché Draco non fosse stato pronto a parlargli.

Nel frattempo, poco dopo il termine del processo, Harry era andato dritto da Kingsley e gli aveva raccontato della sua relazione con Draco, guadagnandosi un brusco rimprovero e una giovane Auror, che aveva appena concluso il periodo di formazione, come nuovo partner. Arrossiva ogni volta che Harry le rivolgeva la parola e quasi certamente non sarebbe arrivata alla fine del mese. Draco avrebbe sicuramente vinto, per quanto riguardava la conta dei partner. Era stato assegnato a Ron, entusiasta di potersi finalmente liberare di Smith.

Harry non voleva mostrarsi troppo disperato, perciò aveva atteso fino al giovedì, prima di affrontare l’argomento.

“È stato tranquillo, finora” aveva detto Ron. “È ancora un po’ stronzo, ma ha pulito l’ufficio e sbrigato tutte le scartoffie anche per me.”

“Sì” aveva risposto Harry con un pallido sorriso. “Tipico di lui. Devi soltanto ricordarti di appendere sempre la veste.”

Ron aveva fatto una smorfia. “Me ne sono accorto, amico. Ho lanciato la veste sullo schienale della mia sedia e me la sono ritrovata in testa.”

“Sì” aveva ripetuto Harry, sentendosi fiero di Draco in maniera quasi dolorosa. “Anche quello è tipico di lui.”

Sospirò, spostandosi sullo sgabello al bancone. Era venerdì, e il venerdì c’era sempre stata la serata pub, benché non avesse alcuna voglia di bere. Quel pomeriggio aveva lasciato l’ufficio quaranta minuti prima, e la sua nuova partner gli aveva sorriso ed era arrossita, mentre gli augurava un buon fine settimana. Per un istante, Harry non aveva saputo come reagire. Draco gli avrebbe prima impedito di andarsene e poi lo avrebbe obbligato a rimanere oltre il consueto orario di lavoro, e Harry si era stupito di se stesso, nel realizzare che gli mancava persino essere tiranneggiato dall’altro. O forse era solo Draco a mancargli. Sospirò di nuovo e bevve un sorso della sua pinta ormai diventata troppo calda. Aveva sorseggiato quell’unico boccale, da che era arrivato.

La porta si aprì, e non si trattenne dal guardare svelto verso l’ingresso, con il cuore che gli batteva forte per il desiderio di scorgere il bagliore di quei capelli biondi. Ma era soltanto un vecchio Auror che Harry non riconobbe. Bevve un altro sorso di birra, e la porta si aprì di nuovo. Harry si illuminò, nell’intravvedere Ron che entrava nel pub, la sua eccitazione però si dissolse all’istante, una volta constatato che Ron era solo.

«Sembri qualcuno a cui hanno appena ucciso il Kneazle» disse Ron, rivolgendo un cenno al barista.

«Sto bene» rispose Harry, con un sorriso forzato. Ron ricambiò il suo sguardo, e Harry comprese che non se l’era bevuta, neanche un po’.

«Non stai affatto bene, ma grazie a Merlino stasera non dovrò sorbirmi anche te. Ho già sopportato Malfoy per tutta la settimana» ribatté Ron con un sospiro. «Ti sta aspettando.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Mi sta aspettando?»

«Sì. A casa sua. Mi ha chiesto di riferirti di raggiungerlo» disse Ron, poi contrasse la bocca in una smorfia. «Be’, può darsi che lo abbia incoraggiato a parlare con te. Magari insistendo incessantemente. Credo sia rimasto colpito dalla mia tenacia, ma uno non cresce con cinque fratelli più grandi senza imparare qualche trucchetto.»

«Lo hai convinto tu?» Harry si sforzò di non illudersi, ma non aveva visto Draco per tutta la settimana e adesso lui voleva incontrarlo? E Ron lo aveva convinto a parlargli?

«Sì. Non sono forse il migliore amico che si possa desiderare? E in cambio chiedo solamente di non sapere mai, e ripeto _mai_ , ciò che accadrà stasera.» Ron fece una pausa e rabbrividì teatralmente. «Malfoy ha accennato alla sua intenzione di restituirti le mutande, e davvero non voglio sapere altro.»

Harry finalmente si aprì in un largo sorriso. «Sei sul serio il migliore amico che si possa desiderare» gli disse e poi, emozionato ed entusiasta poiché avrebbe rivisto Draco, afferrò Ron e lo abbracciò forte, stampandogli un rumoroso bacio sulla guancia sinistra. Sorrise a Ron, e Ron lo fissò come se fosse impazzito, quindi corse fuori e si Smaterializzò appena superata la porta del pub.

Si Materializzò di fronte al portico di Draco con un tonfo morbido, l’eccitazione che aveva già lasciato spazio alla miriade di dubbi che gli affollavano la mente. Ma ormai era lì, e Draco al di là della soglia, e Harry moriva sul serio dalla voglia di rivederlo. Salì i gradini, raggiunse la porta e bussò.

Trascorsero alcuni, interminabili secondi. Harry prese a domandarsi se fosse il caso di bussare una seconda volta o di andarsene, risparmiandosi tutta quell’ansia. A quel punto però udì un rumore di passi all’interno e infine la porta si aprì. Draco arretrò per permettergli di entrare. Per un momento Harry fu troppo distratto, intento com’era a chiudere la porta, togliersi le scarpe e mettere a tacere il panico che lo attanagliava, per notare l’aspetto di Draco.

Quando lo fece, pochi istanti dopo, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. «Cosa indossi?»

Draco si strinse nelle spalle e infilò le mani nella tasca della felpa rossa con cappuccio di Harry. «È comoda» disse sulla difensiva. «Ho cominciato ad apprezzare queste tue maglie con la tasca.»

Harry sorrise di nuovo. «Si chiama felpa con cappuccio, Draco.»

«Felpa con cappuccio? Be’, è un nome ridicolo» replicò Draco. «La tasca è _evidentemente_ la sua caratteristica migliore.» Si voltò e si incamminò verso il salotto. Si sedette sul divano e nascose i piedi nudi sotto di sé, con le ginocchia piegate all’interno del morbido tessuto del pigiama grigio di Harry. Harry optò per l’altra estremità del divano. «Come sei stato?»

«Pensavo di dover essere io, a chiederlo a te» disse Harry, anche se in realtà non gli serviva domandare. Gli occhi cerchiati di Draco e le sue labbra tese e contratte raccontavano a Harry tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere.

Draco fece di nuovo spallucce. «È stata una settimana interessante» disse. «E… indubbiamente non facile. Non riusciranno a prenderlo, lo sai.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Come fai a esserne tanto sicuro?»

«Perché conosco mio padre» replicò Draco. Sospirò e parve rannicchiarsi su se stesso. «Mia madre non sta prendendo la faccenda molto bene, come puoi immaginare.»

«E tu invece?» chiese Harry. Si accostò un poco.

«Non bene» ammise Draco. «Ho sempre saputo che mio padre era un assassino, e accettarlo non è mai stato semplice. Adesso però è ancora più difficile, considerato quello che mi ha fatto. Si riduceva tutto al mio lavoro. Ti avrebbe ucciso purché venissi licenziato e smettessi di essere un Auror. Il suo scopo non era nient’altro che questo. Di fronte ai miei ripetuti rifiuti, ci ha provato da solo. Ed è talmente ridicolo che lui…»

Harry allungò una mano che poggiò su un ginocchio di Draco. «Non è colpa tua.»

«Lo so» disse Draco. «Lo so, eppure…»

Harry era un esperto del senso di colpa immotivato, e del tempo che spesso era necessario per lasciarselo alle spalle e cominciare a seguire solamente il proprio cuore. Si alzò. «Vado a preparare un po’ di tè» esclamò avviandosi verso la cucina.

«Col cavolo» brontolò Draco, trascinandosi dietro di lui. «Non lo prepari mai abbastanza caldo.»

Harry si voltò e lo abbracciò. «Me lo ripeti sempre» mormorò, strofinando il viso nell’incavo del collo di Draco e assaporandone il profumo di sapone e shampoo e acqua di colonia. Il suo cuore ebbe un tuffo, quando avvertì le braccia di Draco avvolgerlo. «Mi è mancato sentirtelo dire.»

«Lo ripeto perché è vero» ribatté Draco, col viso premuto contro quello di Harry, talmente vicino che le sue labbra sfiorarono la guancia dell’altro non appena riprese a parlare. «E anche tu mi sei mancato. Ho in mente un mucchio di cose che vorrei chiarire prima di ricominciare.»

«Mi dispiace per…»

«Ma non voglio parlarne ora» lo interruppe bruscamente Draco. «Più tardi le affronteremo, anche perché sono ancora _terribilmente_ arrabbiato con te per avermi mentito, adesso però…» Si zittì e strinse Harry più forte. «Adesso ho solo bisogno di te.»

Harry ricambiò l’abbraccio per qualche minuto, quindi fece un passo indietro e non resistette all’impulso di tirare il cappuccio sopra la testa di Draco. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte e sorrise. «Così sei adorabile.»

Com’era prevedibile, Draco fece una smorfia. «E tu sei un idiota» disse, spingendo giù il cappuccio.

«È probabile» concordò Harry. «Tu però mi ami anche per questo.»

«Solo Merlino sa perché» borbottò Draco.

Il cuore di Harry iniziò a battere forte, quando Draco non aggiunse altro. Stavano scherzando, certo, ma Draco non aveva negato nulla. Harry era consapevole che il loro rapporto si stesse ancora muovendo su un terreno pericoloso. Lo intuiva dalla cautela con cui Draco lo osservava, dalla posa rigida delle sue spalle, e dal mento in fuori, in atteggiamento lievemente arrogante. Non gli era consentito esercitare alcuna pressione. Non in quel momento. «Sarà per la mia affascinante personalità?» chiese invece, mantenendo un tono leggero. «Per il mio umorismo frizzante? Per il mio spiccato senso della moda?»

«Dice l’uomo che possiede un paio di mutande con i boccini» ribatté Draco seccamente mentre si voltava e allungava le braccia al di là della testa, e Harry riconobbe la striscia di tessuto azzurro, appena visibile oltre il bordo dei pantaloni che calavano leggermente sui fianchi.

«Dice l’uomo che le sta indossando proprio adesso» Harry arretrò di nuovo e non trattenne un sorriso.

«D’accordo.» Draco ricambiò il sorriso. «Se le desideri tanto puoi sempre venirle a prendere, Potter.»

Lo disse con aria di sfida, e Harry non era mai stato capace di resistere a una sfida lanciata da Draco Malfoy.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Nell’udire il rumore della porta d’ingresso che si apriva, Harry gettò da parte la rivista che aveva cominciato a leggere, per evitare di guardare di continuo l’orologio nella speranza che le lancette girassero più veloci, cosa che ovviamente non era accaduta, nonostante i suoi sforzi. Si alzò dal divano e si affrettò per andare incontro a suo marito.

«Com’è andato il tuo appuntamento?» chiese Harry, mentre Draco si toglieva le scarpe. Tentò di nascondere l’impazienza senza riuscirvi.

«Bene» disse Draco, guardandosi attorno con un lieve cipiglio. «C’è troppo silenzio. Dove sono i bambini?»

«Con Ron» rispose Harry. Sorrise. «Ho pensato fosse meglio sbarazzarci di loro per il pomeriggio.»

«D’accordo. Suppongo che dovrei esserti grato, per non averli impastoiati e infilati in un sacco.» Draco gli rivolse un sorriso divertito. «Quattordici anni, Potter. Ormai dovresti aver acquisito un certo autocontrollo.»

Harry pensò che invece quattordici anni non erano stati sufficienti a Draco, perché smettesse di prendersi gioco di lui per l’impazienza che puntualmente mostrava in quell’occasione. Stabilì di fare l’adulto e di lasciar perdere. Nonché di spingere la conversazione verso direzioni più interessanti, che avrebbero condotto al sesso. «Con te nei paraggi? Mai» disse Harry, afferrando Draco per un polso e strattonandolo su per le scale verso la loro camera da letto. «E tu lo adori.»

«È lusinghiero, te lo concedo **.** » Draco sospirò nella sua solita maniera, apparendo in parte divertito in parte seccato.

Come sempre, lo sguardo di Harry indugiò sul ritratto appeso in cima alle scale, nel quale Harry e Draco erano seduti vicini sul divano, con James accanto a Harry, e i gemelli Scorpius e Albus in piedi di fronte a loro, e Draco che teneva in braccio la piccola Lily. Harry lo aveva commissionato cinque anni prima, pochi mesi dopo la nascita di Lily. “Adesso che la nostra famiglia è completa” aveva detto a Draco. Harry era già pienamente soddisfatto dei loro tre figli, ma Draco aveva insistito per provare ancora una volta, poiché desiderava una bambina. Adesso Harry non riusciva neppure a immaginare la sua vita senza Lily.

Non si rese nemmeno conto di essersi fermato, finché Draco non lo tirò delicatamente per il polso libero e intrecciò le dita con le sue.

«Cosa stai guardando?»

Harry si allontanò dal ritratto. «A volte fatico a credere di essere stato così fortunato.» Scacciò quei pensieri sdolcinati e sorrise a Draco. «Ma a proposito dell’essere fortunati…»

Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Questa era tremenda, Potter, persino per te.»

Harry si fece più vicino, tanto da sfiorare il viso di Draco con la punta del naso. «Chiamami di nuovo Potter con quel tono e non arriveremo neppure al letto.»

«Sei impossibile» disse Draco allontanandosi, e percorrendo il corridoio fino alla camera da letto. Si fermò sulla soglia, sorrise e disse: «Potter», prima di entrare.

Harry si affrettò e lo raggiunse proprio accanto al letto. Lo afferrò di spalle e prese a mordicchiargli il collo, intanto che tentava di sbottonargli la camicia. Quella era la sua parte preferita, e lo era diventata dalla seconda volta in cui Draco aveva annunciato di “avere un appuntamento”. Lo aveva rifatto ogni tre o quattro anni, sempre poco prima del suo compleanno, senza mai svelare a Harry cosa si sarebbe tatuato e dove. Preferiva che Harry lo scoprisse da solo.

«Ero convinto di dover aspettare ancora un anno» mormorò Harry contro la nuca di Draco.

Draco gemette e lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, non appena Harry riprese a mordicchiargli il collo. «E perché mai?»

«Be’, perché l’anno prossimo compirai quaranta anni» disse Harry, allontanandosi un po’. «Non è un compleanno importante?»

Draco si girò appena per rivolgergli un sorriso. «E chi dice che non ne farò un altro anche l’anno prossimo?»

«Due a un solo anno di distanza? Così mi uccidi» replicò Harry, ricominciando a sbottonargli la camicia. «E poi, se continuerai con questo ritmo, ben presto non ti rimarrà neppure un lembo di pelle libera.»

Draco rise. «Forse a quel punto inizieremo con te.» Guardò Harry, sempre di sbieco. «Trovo divertente che i miei tatuaggi ti eccitino tanto mentre tu non ne hai nessuno.»

Harry si accostò di più. «Mi piacciono su di te.»

Sganciò l’ultimo bottone e fece scivolare via la camicia di Draco, con lo sguardo che percorreva i tatuaggi già familiari. Il più evidente era l’albero di biancospino sulla schiena di Draco, con il tronco scuro che si snodava lungo la spina dorsale, e i rami che si spandevano fino alle scapole. Era l’inizio di giugno, e in quel momento le foglie erano quasi nascoste dai fiori che sbocciavano, e Harry non poté resistere alla tentazione di sfiorarle con le dita per vederle tremolare. Adorava farlo, specialmente in autunno, quando il tocco più lieve era sufficiente a farle cadere dal ramo.

Ai piedi dell’albero vi era un prato di gigli e narcisi, che rimanevano fioriti tutto l’anno, persino durante l’inverno, quando i rami del biancospino si spogliavano e apparivano nudi e scheletrici sulla schiena di Draco. Harry sapeva che se avesse guardato con sufficiente attenzione, avrebbe scorto un piccolo boccino svolazzare intorno a quei rami, e infilarsi furtivamente tra i fiori. Draco se lo era fatto tatuare tre anni dopo la costellazione che portava sul braccio, e Harry aveva trascorso ore lunghe e meravigliose, con Draco disteso nudo sul suo stomaco, e lui appoggiato pigramente su un gomito a tentare di afferrare il boccino con un dito, intanto che l’altro rideva e lo prendeva in giro poiché ormai non era più l’abile Cercatore di una volta.

Non notò nulla di nuovo sulla schiena, così Harry spostò la sua attenzione sulle braccia di Draco. Vi era il serpente verde arricciato attorno al bicipite destro di Draco che rispondeva in Serpentese, e le quattro fasce modellate intorno al suo bicipite sinistro che, quando venivano toccato, si spostavano formando i nomi dei loro figli. Entrambi gli avambracci erano ovviamente già occupati, uno per la costellazione e l’altro con le cicatrici. Vi era poi il tatuaggio del drago lungo il fianco sinistro, e quello destro ancora vuoto. Forse stavolta si era fatto qualcosa sulle gambe?

Harry abbassò le mani e le allungò in avanti, cominciando a strattonare la fibbia della cintura di Draco, e Draco rise.

«Hai fretta? Solitamente vuoi vedere il nuovo tatuaggio, prima di togliermi i pantaloni.» Si girò verso Harry.

E fu allora che Harry lo vide. Non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l’eventualità che Draco scegliesse il petto, non con le altre cicatrici proprio lì. Invece, esattamente all’altezza dello sterno, dove si trovava il diamante di pelle immacolata racchiuso tra le quattro cicatrici causate dal Sectumsempra, spiccava il suo ultimo tatuaggio. Un piccolo cuore. Niente di speciale o stilizzato, solo il semplice contorno nero non più grande del pollice di Harry.

«Che cosa fa?» chiese Harry, un po’ deluso dalle dimensioni minuscole e da tanta semplicità. Prima di quello, Draco si era fatto tatuare l’albero, proseguendo ciò che aveva cominciato anni prima con soggetti sempre più complessi.

Draco lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita, e il cuore rimase tale. Abbassò la mano e sorrise a Harry. «Forza. Toccalo.»

Lentamente, Harry allungò una mano e accarezzò il cuore con l’indice. Il cuore si aprì, come se in precedenza fosse stato chiuso con una cerniera. Il suo contorno si ammorbidì, quindi tremolò una sola volta prima di comporre le cinque lettere che formavano il nome di Harry. Harry riconobbe la sua disordinata calligrafia. Avvertì un tuffo al centro del petto.

«Cambia solo per te» disse Draco, mentre la firma si distendeva per poi tornare ad arricciarsi a cuore.

«Io…» iniziò Harry, ma le parole parevano non voler uscire. Deglutì. «Draco…»

«Ti amo» disse Draco, nervosamente e strofinando un dito sul cuore. «E questo era l’unico modo che conoscevo per mostrarti quanto.»

A Harry pareva quasi ridicolo, considerate le fedi che portavano, i quattro figli e i quattordici lunghi anni passati insieme, ma assolutamente comprensibile, poiché non era altro che il tatuaggio del drago che si ripeteva da capo. Anni prima, Harry aveva segnato Draco con quattro cicatrici. Stavolta, Draco sceglieva di segnare se stesso. Perciò anche Harry decise di replicare nell’unico modo che conosceva, non con le parole, ma premendo lievemente le labbra sul tatuaggio del cuore. Ne percepì l’apertura sotto la bocca, e lo immaginò trasformarsi e formare il suo nome. Sopra la sua testa, Draco emise un profondo sospiro, quindi avvolse Harry fra le braccia e lo tenne stretto. Harry si raddrizzò nell’abbraccio di Draco e lo baciò. La bocca di Draco contro la propria fu calda e familiare.

Harry afferrò di nuovo la cintura di Draco e tentò di sganciarla, senza mai staccarsi dalla bocca dell’altro. Benché Harry desiderasse concedersi del tempo per venerare il corpo di Draco con mani, labbra, denti e lingua, per poi permettere a Draco di ricambiarlo esplorando ogni suo millimetro, come avevano fatto nei primi anni della loro relazione, adesso erano costretti a sbrigarsi, andando dritti al sodo.

Avrebbero trascorso insieme ogni giorno del resto della loro vita, ma di quel pomeriggio restava solo fino all’ora di cena, quando i bambini sarebbero rincasati.


End file.
